Doce años
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: SasuNaru. AU. Naruto es padre de Kyoko, y desde que su esposa Hinata murió se ha empeñado en criar a su hija de la mejor forma que puede, aun cuando Kyoko llega llorando de la escuela y acusa a un tal Kei Uchiha de hacer su vida miserable.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** bastante a salvo, en este primer capítulo al menos.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 1**

_**por Hikari Shiroki**_

_**.  
**_

La puerta se batió estrenduosamente contra sus goznes mientras una ráfaga de largos cabellos rubios arremetía contra ella. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de salir de la cocina para saludar a su pequeña hija, su adorada bebé, su princesa, antes que la ráfaga amarilla pasara por su lado y se precipitara inmediatamente contra otra puerta, esta vez, la del cuarto de la preciosa niña. El joven padre se quedó un momento perplejo observando la figura del zorro rosa con el nombre de Kyoko meciéndose de un lado al otro de la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

Kyoko siempre había sido una pequeña inquieta y más de una vez le había pegado un susto de muerte con alguna de sus travesuras. Naruto recordaba con escalofríos el día que había llegado a casa después de hacer unas compras en el mercado y había encontrado a Kyoko, que supuestamente dormía profundamente la siesta, parada en la baranda del balcón de su pequeño departamento vestida con su traje de noche de brujas de hada a punto de intentar volar; o la vez que accidentalmente incendió la cocina tratando de prepararle el desayuno por su cumpleaños; o la vez que cortó todo el cabello de su frente porque ya no quería tener flequillos y Naruto no había podido llevarla al salón de belleza ese día. En resumen, Kyoko era una niña inquieta, algo inocente, pero nunca con malas intenciones o con ataques de cólera azotando puertas como los que hacía unos segundos había presenciado Naruto.

El hombre joven suspiró para sus adentros. Kyoko había cumplido doce años hacía dos semanas exactamente. El libro que Hinata, su joven esposa fallecida hacía más de diez años, le dejó decía que con la entrada a la adolescencia las niñas tendían a tener un cambio de carácter más acentuado que el de los varones. Naruto no creía que tal cosa fuera a ocurrirle a su pequeña hija. Rayos, todavía la veía y solo podía distinguir a un pequeño bebé sonrosado y feliz que necesitaba de vez en cuando que la levantaran y la estrecharan contra su pecho. Pero Naruto sabía que su niña iba creciendo.

Sakura, una de sus mejores amigas y compañera en el trabajo, se lo venía diciendo desde hacía más de un año, otras mujeres casadas y con hijos de la misma edad que la suya o mayores también se lo advertían, incluso su padre Minato, que no tenía ninguna experiencia con niñas, ya que solo había tenido que encargarse de criar a su único hijo hombre, Naruto, se lo había adelantado unos meses antes. Las niñas son diferentes, necesitan una figura materna a la cual contarles una serie de cosas que no podrían decirle jamás a su padre. Naruto había estado ciego al creer que podría criar a su hija completamente solo.

Era en momentos como esos en los que lamentaba haber cancelado todas las citas que años atrás le proponían (aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no habían sido años atrás cuando una secretaria de la sección de administración le había invitado a tomar un café y él se había excusado debido a que tenía que asistir a la exhibición de karate de su hija), y extrañaba inmensurablemente a Hinata.

La mujer con la que se había casado hacía 13 años era Hinata, su amiga de la infancia. Naruto también había sido huérfano de madre desde muy pequeño y aunque Minato era un padre excelente y el mejor de los amigos, Naruto siempre había anhelado la presencia de una madre a su lado. Cuando era niño, Minato, que trabajaba tan arduamente como lo hacía Naruto ahora, lo había puesto en los mejores colegios de la ciudad y no había reparado en gastos para darle lo mejor de todo a su hijo. Naruto había conocido a Hinata durante sus clases en la escuela primaria, y como ella era muy tímida y Naruto era ignorado por los demás alumnos por no tener el dinero que ellos disponían, se encontraron y se hicieron inseparables. Hinata siempre fue muy buena con él. Lo escuchaba atentamente y lo consolaba cuando Naruto estaba triste por algo, se sonrojaba cuando le hablaba y le daba consejos, y siempre fue la presencia femenina que Naruto necesitó en su vida.

Cuando crecieron, Hinata comenzó a ser distanciada de Naruto por su familia. Los Hyuuga eran una de las más poderosas familia en la ciudad y tenían una dinastía y estirpe por preservar. La asociación de Hinata, la primogénita y heredera del clan, con un niño casi huérfano y desconocido no era bien vista. Sin embargo, Hinata comenzó a confiar más en Naruto cuando se hizo mayor. Le contaba toda la presión que pesaba sobre ella y cómo poco a poco la llevaba a desesperarse. Naruto no podía permitir que su amiga de toda la vida, la mujer que consideraba una santa por encima del resto, viviera de esa forma; así que apenas terminaron la escuela superior y Hinata estaba destinada a desaparecer para siempre de su vida por decreto de su familia, Naruto le propuso fugarse juntos. Hinata aceptó inmediatamente y le confesó a Naruto que siempre había estado enamorada de él. Naruto se sentía muy satisfecho.

Les llevó más de un mes atender a los ruegos de Minato, el padre de Naruto había quedado enormemente solo desde que ambos se fugaran, y regresar a la ciudad, esta vez como Naruto y Hinata Uzumaki. El clan Hyuuga se encolerizó, los amenazó y finalmente, cuando Hinata confesó que estaba embarazada, guardó un muy solemne silencio.

Hiashi Hyuuga, el padre de Hinata, no tuvo más remedio que desheredar a su hija y pasar todos sus bienes a su hermana menor, Hanabi; desde entonces les dieron sus espaldas y se prohibió el mínimo contacto entre ellos. A Naruto y Hinata les fue indiferente.

Cuando Kyoko nació vivieron felices durante exactamente dos años. Naruto los recordaba como los mejores de su vida, haciendo grandes planes para el futuro de la pequeña; Minato, abuelo a los 36 años, era el más feliz de todos. Sentía que tenía una familia de verdad por primera vez en años y siempre llenaba sus veladas de bromas y risas.

Pero Hinata enfermó. Una enfermedad que se esparcía como un tumor en su cerebro, dejándola ciega repentinamente y debilitándola poco a poco. Naruto la cuidó durante todo el tiempo que estuvo postrada, y esperaba por un milagro que la salvara. Pero Hinata sabía mejor que todos la condición de su cuerpo. Le pidió a Naruto revisar una vez más los planes para el futuro de Kyoko, y la tristeza que embargaba su rostro al pensar que no podría estar ahí para compartirlos con ella era más de lo que Naruto podía soportar.

Un día, Hinata le dio un libro, le dijo que lo había comprado el día del primer cumpleaños de Kyoko y que había hecho algunas anotaciones en él. Era más que nada un libro guía para la crianza y nutrición de los niños hasta sus doce años, pero Hinata estaba tan emocionada con él que lo llenó de muchos datos que había ido recogiendo de otras fuentes en unas hojas que fue escribiendo durante las noches y agregando en la parte final del libro. Se lo entregó a Naruto y le pidió que cuando sintiera alguna duda sobre Kyoko lo leyera, y que no olvidara los planes que tenían para ella.

Hinata murió cuando Kyoko tenía dos años de edad. El funeral estuvo lleno de amigos de ambos, personas que los habían conocido muy bien en esos últimos años y que habían jurado que no dejarían solo a Naruto en los momentos de necesidad. Sakura, a quien Hinata había conocido a través de Naruto, estaba ahí; también Kiba, que era uno de los mejores amigos de ambos, junto con Shikamaru y Chouji, que habían conocido a Naruto de los tiempos de la escuela. Shino, un amigo de Hinata que casi nunca hablaba y con el cual ella tenía una gran afinidad también estaba presente. Algunas personas más del trabajo de Minato que habían visto crecer a su hijo y que se solidarizaban con la pérdida asistieron a rendir sus respetos, además de otras personas que la habían conocido y se acercaban a rendir sus respetos.

Los Hyuuga no hicieron acto de presencia pública. Más tarde esa noche, sin embargo, en el departamento de Naruto, este se encontraba tomando un café con unos cuantos amigos que aún no querían dejar solo al nuevo viudo, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Hanabi se encontró unos segundos después frente a Naruto. Callada y muy pálida, sus ojos claros iguales a los de su hermana mayor estaban rojos y su cabeza agachada. A su lado, un hombre de cabello largo y con los rasgos inconfundibles de los Hyuuga guardaba una respetuosa distancia. Naruto se acercó inmediatamente a su cuñada y le dio un estrecho abrazo, la joven heredera se sorprendió por el gesto pero no dijo nada que mostrara que no era bien recibido. Cuando Naruto finalmente la dejó, la acercó al pequeño altar de Hinata y la dejó a solas, llorando un momento. Seguidamente se dirigió al cuarto de Kyoko y, sin despertarla, la sacó de su cuna para llevarla a conocer a su tía. La única pariente que le quedaba en toda la casa Hyuuga por lo que a él concernía.

Desde entonces se formó una especie de rebelión en el poderoso clan, con catorce años de edad, Hanabi comenzó a hacer una guerra silenciosa contra su padre para que cancelara la orden de no ocuparse de Kyoko, la hija de Hinata y Naruto. Su madre, la madre de Hinata; Neji, su prometido y futuro líder del clan, y casi todas las mujeres y el clan sonkei (el clan Hyuuga estaba dividido en dos clanes a su vez) que apoyaba a Neji se fueron en contra de Hiashi y sus órdenes.

Hiashi Hyuuga no tuvo más remedio que claudicar eventualmente y así, cuando Kyoko cumplió los cinco años de edad, Hanabi que tenía diecisiete años en ese momento regresó al departamento de Naruto para pasar el día con su sobrina e invitarlos a la mansión Hyuuga a tomar el té. Naruto rechazó la ayuda económica de los Hyuuga amablemente en un principio. En su orgullo, él sabía que no podría soportar la idea de deberle algo a ese clan. Pero luego de conversarlo un tiempo con Minato, de leer el libro que Hinata le había dejado de cabo a rabo, y de escuchar pacientemente las protestas de Hanabi y Neji, finalmente decidió aceptar que los Hyuuga se encargaran de pagar la educación de Kyoko.

Es por eso que Kyoko, al igual que Naruto a su edad, comenzó a asistir a los colegios más prestigiosos y caros de la ciudad. El clan Hyuuga, y principalmente Neji y Hanabi, no reparaban en gastos para asegurarse de que la hija de Hinata recibiera la mejor educación. Naruto se los agradecía, especialmente cuando al ser ellos los encargados de Kyoko, Naruto no tenía que cruzarse con Hiashi Hyuuga en ningún momento.

Kyoko era el tipo de niña que había sido criada por dos hombres, Minato y Naruto, siempre metiéndose en líos, hablando demasiado y actuando resuelta y valientemente. Hanabi muchas veces la reprendía cuando era muy niña por no actuar como una, aunque casi siempre terminaba muerta de risa ante las ocurrencias de su sobrina. Pero era en esos momentos que Naruto se ponía a un lado, agarraba el gran libro de crianza de Hinata y buscaba vehementemente algún tipo de falla en la forma cómo estaba criando a su hija que hubiera podido evitar.

Hanabi lo tranquilizaba, diciéndole que ella había sido una niña muy traviesa también y cuando Naruto estaba más tranquilo y le preguntaba si Hinata también había sido igual, Hanabi no ayudaba mucho desviando la mirada.

Kyoko no se parecía en nada a su madre, su largo cabello rubio atado en dos colas, sus redondos y expresivos ojos azules, su piel sonrosada y bronceada, todo en ella era idéntico a Naruto y, por ende, a Minato, como si la sangre Hyuuga no tuviera nada que ver en la mezcla que era su hija. Su carácter también era demasiado similar al suyo y hacía amigos con una enorme facilidad. Naruto recordaba a la tímida Hinata y casi se le rompía el corazón pensando que no quedaba nada de ella reflejado en su pequeña Kyoko.

Por eso, cuando Hanabi les había anunciado hacía medio año que se iría a estudiar al extranjero y dejaba a Neji a cargo de Kyoko por parte del clan Hyuuga hasta su regreso, Naruto comenzó a preocuparse. Sin darse cuenta había depositado parte de sus esperanzas en Hanabi y en lo mucho que quería a Kyoko y por eso había desaprovechado las oportunidades de buscar una figura materna estable para su hija cuando había tenido la ocasión. Se daba cuenta que era completamente injusto, para la hermana de Hinata, pedirle que se quedara. Al igual que su difunta esposa, Hanabi cargaba ahora con la responsabilidad de ser la heredera del clan Hyuuga.

Naruto recordó en un vaivén de imágenes todas las confesiones que Hinata le había hecho cuando eran adolescentes y lo desesperada que se sentía bajo la presión de su propio clan. Hanabi siempre se había mostrado alegre y contenta en cada visita a su pequeño hogar, así que nunca se había molestado en preguntarle cómo se sentía realmente, siguiendo los pasos de su hermana. Pero cuando finalmente estuvieron solos y Naruto se lo preguntó, Hanabi dejó salir una expresión de tristeza inmensa y le dijo que ese viaje lejos de casa le haría muy bien.

Naruto no le preguntó más. Él y Kyoko la despidieron con una sonrisa y le desearon un buen viaje.

De eso habían pasado seis meses. Aún conversaban con Hanabi de vez en cuando por teléfono y Kyoko era la misma de siempre, así que poco a poco Naruto dejó de preocuparse por la falta de una figura materna estable en sus vidas y volvió a actuar de la misma forma que antes. Pero ahora...

Kyoko estaba sola en su habitación, sin responder a las llamadas de Naruto y sin emitir ningún sonido. Finalmente, como cualquier padre preocupado, Naruto abrió la puerta lentamente y echó un vistazo en el interior. La habitación estaba oscura y apenas eran las tres de la tarde. Todas las cortinas de las ventanas estaban cerradas y Kyoko se encontraba recostada en su cama boca abajo, con una almohada cubriendo su cabeza. Naruto se le acercó rápidamente, depositó una mano sobre su hombro delicadamente y la llamó por su nombre.

Kyoko atisbó desde bajo la almohada que la cubría y miró a su padre.

—Papi...

Naruto casi sintió cómo su corazón se partía en dos al ver los ojos llorosos y la voz temblorosa de su hija mientras se tiraba en sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar como nunca la había visto. Naruto estaba completamente desquiciado y no sabía qué hacer para que dejara de llorar, deseaba tener el libro de Hinata en sus manos en ese momento, pero sabía que no podía dejar a Kyoko el tiempo suficiente para ir a buscarlo. La situación era desastrosa y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que calmarse, eso era lo primero que tenía que hacer, se dijo a sí mismo, y después de tomar un hondo suspiro pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para decidirse a preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría. Cuando Kyoko le respondió entre sollozos que no quería regresar nunca más a la escuela Naruto se quedó perplejo.

Dos llamadas telefónicas, una visita apresurada de Minato y una carrera loca por la ciudad en su auto después, Naruto se encontraba frente a un edificio de departamentos en la parte más exclusiva de la ciudad. Ni qué decir que Naruto nunca había puesto pie por esos lugares anteriormente, pero la indignación que sentía creciendo en su interior hacía que detalles como ese fueran insignificantes en ese momento. La directora de Kyoko, después de la llamada amenazadora de Naruto, había accedido a darle la dirección de un tal Kei Uchiha, compañero de clases de Kyoko y que en esos momentos, por todo lo que le importaba a Naruto, estaba a punto de recibir una paliza.

Todavía tremendamente encolerizado y aún no muy seguro de lo que le haría al niño una vez que estuviera frente a él, Naruto revisó los datos escritos en el papel que tenía en la mano cuando entró en el ascensor. Presionó el último botón y esperó impacientemente a que lo llevara a su destino. El guardia en el _hall_ no le había dicho nada cuando lo vio entrar, seguramente demasiado asustado como para moverse al ver el enojo en su rostro, así que Naruto llegó sin ser anunciado al _penthouse_ del edificio.

Cuando salió del ascensor se encontró en un recibidor decorado muy lujosamente y que podría ser la envidia de cualquier hotel de cinco estrellas, vio una puerta frente a él y después de un segundo de vacilación se dirigió hacia ella con grandes pasos. Al poco rato de su llamado se escuchó ruido del otro lado y las dos puertas que conformaban la entrada principal se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a una criatura que dejó sin habla a Naruto.

El hombre frente a él era... peculiar. El cerebro de Naruto no pudo juntar toda la presencia del ser que lo recibía en conjunto en un primer momento, así que lo fue armando de a pocos. Alto, mucho más alto que Naruto, casi de la talla de su padre, probablemente, cabello negro —¿o era azul?— que caía por un rostro tremendamente pálido en desordenadas puntas —le recordaba el _look_ de los cantantes en las bandas de rock visual que había visto por la televisión—, unos ojos negros que lo hipnotizaron nada más verlos muy de cerca —como la distancia que mantenía en ese momento—, una camiseta suelta sin mangas azul oscura y un par de _jeans_ con cortes por todos lados, y botas, seguramente botas si hubiera estado calzado. Pero como no lo estaba Naruto se quedó mirando ridículamente los dedos blancos de sus pies por un largo rato mientras su cerebro procesaba todo lo que había visto.

Estaba tan entretenido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la expresión aburrida y despreciativa con la que el hombre había abierto la puerta y que segundos después había cambiado a completa expectación al ver al joven de cabellos rubios y los ojos más azules y enormes que había visto en su vida, todo enmarcado en un cuerpo de ángel que a través de la camisa entreabierta y las mangas arremangadas se dejaba visualizar. El hombre de cabello oscuro parpadeó un par de veces, tal vez creyendo que realmente estaba ante una visión que muy pronto desaparecería de su vista. No recordaba haber visto nunca una persona tan hermosa como la que tenía frente a él en esos momentos. No podía creerse que existiera un cabello tan suave —porque se podía imaginar lo suave que era—, una piel más cálida y unos ojos… Sus ojos, no eran de este mundo, era imposible que Dios hubiera puesto en la tierra a ese ángel con unos ojos tales que podrían borrar cualquier pecado cometido.

Fue entonces que se percató que Naruto seguía con la vista fija en el piso, más específicamente en sus pies, y mucho más específicamente en los dedos de sus pies, que sobresalían por entre el largo de su pantalón. Sasuke movió el dedo gordo del pie derecho para ver si captaba su atención y lo hizo. Una pequeña risa se atoró en su garganta ante tal descubrimiento y Naruto sacudió su cabeza saliendo de su estupor. Trató de recordar para qué había venido a ese lugar (seguramente no para quedarse viendo los dedos del pie de un sujeto desconocido) y entonces sus dedos estrujaron el papel en su mano. Inmediatamente levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a unos ojos sorprendidos por el cambio de expresión en sus ojos azules.

—¿Esta es la casa de Kei Uchiha?

El tono de voz no dejaba lugar a dudas, el pequeño demonio había vuelto a hacer otra de las suyas y esta vez había implicado a un semiángel en sus malcriadeces. «Genial», pensó el hombre en la puerta, «qué excelente forma de conocer a alguien».

Naruto vio cómo el hombre frente a él alejaba el cabello de sus ojos arrastrando la palma de su mano desde su frente hacia arriba.

—Sí, Kei es mi sobrino —la respuesta tardó en codificarse en el cerebro de Naruto debido al gesto anteriormente descrito.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki —balbuceó repentinamente Naruto extendiendo su mano.

—Sasuke Uchiha —apenas tuvo tiempo de responder el otro joven cuando Naruto lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Soy el padre de Kyoko Uzumaki, una compañera de Kei en el colegio. Quisiera hablar con su padre y Kei si fuera posible.

La voz de Naruto no se interrumpió ni una vez, y Naruto se sintió orgulloso de haber planeado cómo debía comportarse en esa situación con solo cinco segundos de anticipación. Pero cuando fijó sus ojos nuevamente en Sasuke vio que el hombre lo miraba con una expresión curiosa que en ese momento no pudo entender.

Sasuke, por su lado, había comprobado lo suave que era la piel de Naruto en el momento en que estrecharon manos, estaba a punto de hacerle la observación cuando se percató que el rubio seguía hablando... sin soltar su mano. No la dejó ni cuando terminó de hablar y como Sasuke no le respondiera levantó sus grandes ojos azules del color del cielo una vez más hacia él. Sasuke olvidó lo que estaba a punto de hacerle notar.

Naruto trató de romper el silencio otra vez después de un rato en que ambos no dijeran nada.

—Disculpe...

Sasuke comenzó a moverse como movido por un resorte al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Naruto.

—Sí, sí, está bien. Pasa, por favor.

Y justo en el momento en que se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar, ambos hombres se dieron cuenta que ocurría algo extraño, el cuerpo de Sasuke se movió y el cuerpo de Naruto lo siguió, casi cayendo en el pecho del hombre más alto.

—Eh, ¿podrías soltar mi mano?

Fue un impulso, Sasuke casi se dio de cabezazos contra la pared al comprobar que Naruto retiraba su mano de la suya inmediatamente y la guardaba a un lado como si estuviera infectada; acto seguido su rostro se pintaba de rojo.

A pesar de eso, el Uchiha aparentó no notar nada y le hizo un gesto para que se adentrara, siguiéndolo después de cerrar la puerta. Naruto se encontró en una sala dos veces más grande que su departamento y no pudo evitar observar todo como si se encontrara en otro planeta. Sasuke le indicó un sillón de cuero negro y el joven padre se sentó.

—Itachi —comenzó a decir Sasuke sacando a Naruto momentáneamente de su estupor—, el padre de Kei, volverá a casa pronto. Acaba de salir de la oficina.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza una vez y se acomodó en el sillón a esperar. Sasuke se puso en pie y le dijo que esperara un momento. Unos segundos después reapareció en la sala con una bandeja con té. Naruto se enderezó en el sillón y comenzó a observar a Sasuke nuevamente. Era un hombre extraño. Tenía la apariencia de un cantante de rock y parecía que era una persona que no se molestaría en ayudar a alguien o serle útil a otra persona voluntariamente.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, acompañando a un completo extraño sin saber sus intenciones e incluso sirviéndole té muy amablemente. Naruto sonrió para sí mismo y tomó nota mental de no volver a juzgar a una persona por su apariencia nunca más.

Una vez que volvió a sentarse frente a Naruto después de ofrecerle el té y que este diera el primer sorbo, Sasuke se preparó para enterarse de la última estupidez de su sobrino.

Kei Uchiha era un niño mimado.

Sasuke no podía describirlo con un calificativo mucho menor a ese. Kei era el único hijo de Itachi, como su hermano mayor, era el heredero del clan Uchiha: un niño prodigio que sobresalía en todas las áreas académicas y físicas de los niños de su edad. Sasuke estaba seguro que Kei era admirado por todos, tal y como siempre había sido con su hermano, y si no fuera porque era tremendamente caprichoso, egoísta, soberbio y malcriado estaba seguro que hubiera sido un Uchiha mejor que el resto de ellos.

Pero Kei Uchiha tenía un carácter terrible. Le causaba gracia el sufrimiento y la humillación del resto y adoraba salirse con la suya. Si de él dependiera, Sasuke le habría dado una paliza hacía mucho tiempo. Una de las tantas de las que desde niños habían escuchado a su padre Fugaku amenazar a los niños que no eran dignos y hacían majaderías. Fugaku nunca tuvo la necesidad de aplicarla en sus dos hijos, ya que estos nunca se atrevieron a ser indignos de su padre; pero la amenaza siempre estuvo presente cuando eran pequeños. Tal vez crecer de la forma en que Kei lo hacía era lo que lo había convertido en un pequeño monstruo a los ojos de su tío.

Itachi nunca había corregido a Kei. Para su hermano, su hijo era un ser intachable cuyas acciones siempre tenían motivos lógicos y profundos. Conversaba con él cuando alguien le llamaba la atención sobre algo que había hecho —cosa que excepcionalmente había pasado solo dos veces en toda su vida— y siempre encontraba alguna razón para disculpar el mal comportamiento de su primogénito.

Sasuke sabía que la principal razón por la cual Kei se saliera con las suyas era el nombre Uchiha, el cual amedentraba a cualquier persona que quisiera tomar cartas en el asunto. No ayudaba que Itachi y Kei vivieran rodeados de toda la opulencia que el nombre de su clan les pudiera proporcionar y que, en otras palabras, se sintieran los dueños del mundo; demasiado seguros de sí mismos como para pensar que estaban errados. Tampoco ayudaba que las personas a su alrededor fueran todas serviles y encumbristas, disfrazando amistad con negocios y sonrisas con dinero. Pero eso no los justificaba, Sasuke había sido criado en iguales condiciones y sabía lo hipócrita del mundo y lo poco confiable que era la gente con la que se rodeaban. Comprendía que Itachi se había dado cuenta también, era demasiado inteligente como para no hacerlo, pero sabía bastante bien que Itachi sacaba más provecho de las demás personas que la que ellas sacaban de él. Era un juego para él. Y eso lo hacía el cabecilla del clan más indicado para ese puesto.

Y frente a él ahora se encontraba Naruto. Un muy molesto padre, con rostro angelical y los ojos más sinceros que había visto en su vida, que aguardaba a Itachi para pedirle explicaciones por el comportamiento de su perfecto y querido hijo Kei.

Una sonrisa satisfecha comenzó a bordear los labios delgados de Sasuke y Naruto de pronto se preguntó aterrado si su acompañante no sería un asesino en serie. Las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes cuando su hermano llegara a casa y Sasuke tenía asiento en primera fila para este acontecimiento.

-...-

* * *

Finalmente comencé a reeditar esta historia. Ahora que la reescribo (practicamente, después de todos los cambios que le estoy haciendo), comienzo a recordar que esto lo escribía ca pítulo por día, todos los días de un tirón... ¿Qué me pasó? Antes yo tenía tanta y tan buena inspiración... Ahora me cuesta terminar las historias como no tienen idea. ¿Estaré pensándolas demasiado? No puedo evitarlo, me he enseriado a tal forma que ya no hay vuelta atrás (snif, snif). Debería regresar a estas historias ligeras y entretenidas, pero no sé cómo... Ains, haciendo descargo por aquí también, si no me cuido esto va a parecer uno de mis diarios XD.

Okis, pienso ir editando a razón de un capítulo por día (pero si me atraso no me crucifiquen) y metiendo algunas cosas nuevas o quitando otras que no considero que vayan ya. En fin, si de un tiempo a esta parte regresan y encuentran todo cambiado, ya saben a quien culpar.

¡Ahí se ven!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** todavía a salvo, pero habrá escenas yaoi por el medio y en el final.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 2**

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

.

Kei estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo. Era una costumbre que había adoptado desde que su tío Sasuke había comenzado a cuidar de él por las tardes. No era que su padre no confiara en dejarlo al cuidado de una simple criada, sino que era más una excusa para lograr que Sasuke pasara siquiera dos horas de su vida envuelto con alguna parte del clan Uchiha. Además, Kei, al igual que su padre, odiaba tener servidumbre todo el día atestando su hogar y tener que dar órdenes innecesarias para cosas que él estaba perfectamente capacitado de hacer.

Su tío había sido un renegado. Prácticamente todo el clan se hacía eco de las andadas y escándalos que el hermano menor de su padre protagonizaba, y de más estaba decir que Sasuke Uchiha no se molestaba en pedir perdón por sus actos, o siquiera explicarlos, con lo cual su mera presencia imponía un fuerte silencio contra quienes pensaran en llamar su atención respecto a ellos. Kei había admirado esto de su tío hasta que tuvo ocho años. Momento en el cual su padre había tenido la brillante idea de hacer a Sasuke su «_babysitter_», como Itachi lo llamaba en tono de burla. Esto alteraba no solo a su hermano menor sino también a Kei, que de un tiempo a esa parte se sentía lo suficientemente mayor como para dejar de tener _babysitters_, aunque este fuera su admirado tío.

Pero el tiempo de admiración estaba en el pasado. Sasuke nunca había permanecido más de cinco minutos en la presencia de Kei hasta que este tuvo los ocho años descritos. Antes de eso, Kei no recordaba que Sasuke se hubiera dignado hablarle siquiera. Con la forzada convivencia juntos, desde sus ocho años, Kei aprendió una clara lección: Sasuke no lo soportaba. Lo cual ahora no le importaba en lo más mínimo ya que él tampoco lo soportaba a él, pero hacía que su padre hiciera una mueca de desaprobación de vez en cuando al verlos y esto hería el orgullo del pequeño heredero.

Su rutina era la de siempre, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo había empezado pero ya iba por más de cuatro años de una forma similar. Sasuke estaba en casa cuando Kei llegaba del colegio, Kei cogía algo de comer del refrigerador, que siempre estaba bien provisto, y se retiraba a su habitación. No salía de allí hasta que Sasuke se hubiera ido y su padre lo llamara para cenar. Sasuke, por su parte, no hacía gran cosa para mejorar su relación con su sobrino; cada vez que posaba sus ojos en él, estos se volvían fríos y desaprobadores; no que a Kei le importara mucho, había aprendido a vivir solo con la aprobación de su padre desde hacía mucho, pero lo molestaban enormemente en su propia casa.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que ese día en particular se encontraba sumido en sus reflexiones, nunca lo había sido, a decir verdad, Kei no prestaba más atención al asunto de su tío como la que le prestaba a un goteo molesto en el grifo de la cocina. Ese día en la escuela...

Kei entrecerró los ojos. Sentía algo extraño en su interior y no sabía lo que era. Nunca había tenido esa sensación en el pasado y le molestaba inmensamente. Tal vez se encontraba enfermo o algo, pero igual no podría hacer nada al respecto hasta que su padre llegara a casa. Kei había hecho un voto en silencio de nunca pedir ayuda de ningún tipo a su tío Sasuke y hasta ahora no había tenido necesidad de romper tales votos. Pero se sentía enfermo, de eso no había duda.

Quizá era algo que había comido, Kei trató de rehacer su día para encontrar el exacto momento en que el malestar había comenzado. Esa mañana se había levantado a la hora acostumbrada. Había tomado desayuno con su padre, café, tostadas y un par de huevos, Itachi había insistido en que tomara un vaso de jugo de frutas además, algo que ver con su nutrición y esas cosas, pero Kei no había sentido ningún malestar después de beberlo, casi había olvidado que lo había hecho en su recuento.

Después del desayuno y de vestirse con el uniforme, Kei fue llevado por su padre a la escuela. Itachi iba conduciendo ese día así que seguramente llegaría temprano a casa. Era una secuencia lógica de rutinas que le alertaban a Kei sobre la vida de su padre; por ejemplo, cuando Itachi salía apresurado —porque el caminar un poco más rápido de lo común era para Itachi Uchiha salir apresurado—, tenía una limusina esperando siempre en la puerta principal, Kei abordaba sin mayor preámbulos y su padre lo acompañaba hasta su escuela. Esa sola señal le decía que Itachi llegaría a casa excepcionalmente lejos de la hora habitual y que debía cenar solo, o a veces, cuando Sasuke no había encontrado excusa para zafarse, con su tío. Si Itachi además comenzaba a hablar por celular cuando estaban camino a la escuela, eso le indicaba que no volvería a dormir en toda la noche y que tendría que soportar la presencia de su tío hasta la mañana siguiente. Y eso era totalmente g.e.n.i.a.l.

Pero ese día Itachi lo había dejado en la escuela él mismo, había cogido el Ferrari en esa ocasión, seguramente porque era más amplio que los otros y no tenía muchas ganas de mirar a alguien conduciendo a su lado. Era un auto muy alto también. Cuando llegó a la escuela, el grupo habitual de niñas lo rodeó, deseándole los buenos días. Kei las pasó de largo y trató de ignorarlas mientras se dirigía a su salón de clases. Uno de los muchachos en su aula se le acercó inmediatamente. Kei escuchó sus murmullos un momento y luego dirigió su vista hacia la última carpeta. Kyoko Uzumaki estaba extrañamente sentada sin moverse, sus dos brazos apoyados en la mesa y su rostro apoyado entre sus manos, una expresión aburrida en su rostro.

Era bien sabido que Kei Uchiha y Kyoko Uzumaki eran enemigos. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba la presencia del otro y siempre estaban compitiendo entre sí para demostrar que el otro era un perdedor. Kei, que en otro momento y con otra persona, hubiera tomado tal actitud como infantil, no tenía reparos en usar los trucos más viles para devolverle alguna de las jugarretas que Kyoko tampoco tenía el reparo de gastarle. Esto los había metido en líos más de una vez a ambos —más que nada a Kyoko, ya que lo máximo que Kei recibía era una indicación para que volviera a tomar su asiento— y aunque era injusto, esto no detenía a Kyoko de sus pequeñas venganzas cada que tenía ocasión.

La enemistad había empezado inocentemente hacía cuatro años atrás. Kyoko había sido transferida súbitamente de otra escuela, una muy por debajo del nivel de la actual, y la clase entera había quedado conmocionada. En lugar de mostrarse tímida y reservada, como el resto de niñas solía sentirse cuando se encontraban solas y sin ningún amigo en su primer día de clases, Kyoko se las arregló para socializar con el resto de sus compañeras de una forma acelerada. Tanto que para el receso su carpeta estaba llena de bolsas de comida que sus nuevas amigas querían compartir con ella. Kyoko les contaba de todas las cosas que había hecho esa semana, ese año y en general cualquier cosa interesante que le hubiera pasado en su vida. Las niñas estaban extasiadas. Todas ellas habían sido criadas bajo la dura disciplina materna de niñas que tenían mucho dinero y responsabilidades a las cuales responder. Así que veían la libertad en la que Kyoko vivía como un paraíso terrenal. Además era extraño ver a una niña rubia y de ojos azules en su escuela. No era el tipo usual del país.

Por su lado, Kei Uchiha no le prestó más atención que el de a las demás niñas hasta que llegó la hora de gimnasia. Cuando se vio a la par de esta pequeña niña en la carrera de obstáculos. Usualmente las niñas corrían separadas de los varones, pero ese día su entrenador les había dicho que los separaría de otra forma. Kyoko y otra niña más se encontraban en el grupo de Kei y cuando el profesor dio la señal de partida, muy pronto, solo ambos se encontraban aún en competencia. Llegaron empatados ante el asombro de todos los demás compañeros que sabían que no cualquiera tendría la capacidad —y las agallas— de medirse con un Uchiha.

Kei estaba teniendo un mal día. En realidad estaba teniendo una mala semana desde que su padre le había asignado a Sasuke como su _babysitter_ y Kei se había dado cuenta que su adorado tío no lo veía más que como a una molesta piedra en el fondo de sus botas. Pero su ánimo no iba a mejorar al empatar con una niña más pequeña que él y encima salvaje, si los saltos que daba eran alguna indicación.

Kyoko se acercó a Kei, quien aún recobraba el aliento, y le extendió la mano en un gesto demasiado varonil para una niña tan pequeña. Le dijo algo sobre que esperaba que fueran grandes amigos y Kei se enfureció. Primero retiró su mano con un golpe —si se esmeraba en parecer un niño, entonces se le trataría como tal— y luego le dijo que solo se había confiado porque estaba compitiendo contra los habituales idiotas de la escuela, que si se lo hubiera tomado en serio de ninguna forma una pequeña niña que más parecía un niño salvaje le hubiera podido siquiera seguir la sombra. Los demás niños lanzaron un gemido de sorpresa ante el comentario de Kei, estaban acostumbrados a lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el Uchiha y es por eso que, aunque admirado, siempre trataban de guardar una respetable distancia para evitar sus malos tratos. Pero les sorprendía que pudiera ser tan duro con una niña más pequeña que él y esperaban que en cualquier momento la pequeña se pusiera a llorar o algo peor.

Pero nunca se imaginaron la reacción que iban a presenciar exactamente dos segundos después que Kei Uchiha cerrara la boca. Kyoko sostenía un muy bien formado puño —cortesía de las enseñanzas de su abuelo Minato, muchas gracias— frente al cuerpo tirado en el suelo de un muy sorprendido Kei Uchiha, que se tomaba la mejilla aún sin creerse que el golpe de una niña lo hubiera tirado al suelo. Kyoko le comenzó a regresar todos los insultos, obviamente, y seguidamente lo retó a una nueva carrera, esta vez «en serio», si es que tenía las agallas de probar sus palabras.

Kei estaba furioso. Se levantó inmediatamente y se puso en pie frente a la niña midiendo miradas con ella. Lamentablemente su profesor decidió que ese era el momento para detenerlos y amonestó fuertemente a Kyoko por su comportamiento, mientras excusaba de todo a Kei. Desde entonces una guerra fría entre ambos niños empezó en toda la escuela. Kyoko no era muy buena en las lecciones, pero sobresalía en deportes y era donde la mayoría de las veces medía tallas contra el Uchiha. Aunque esta competencia no era la única en la que se enfrascaban.

Al día siguiente y en venganza del golpe recibido, misteriosamente, una de las patas de la silla de Kyoko se dobló cuando esta se sentaba y cayó al suelo haciendo que su ocupante se golpeara la quijada en el proceso, sus amigas la auxiliaron inmediatamente, pero antes que Kyoko pudiera siquiera ponerse a razonar sobre la causa de su caída, la voz de Kei Uchiha, desde el otro extremo del aula, comentando sobre lo gordas y sin forma que eran algunas niñas y la poca consideración por el mobiliario escolar, marcaron al causante. Una vez más, un profesor entró a clases justo en el momento en que Kyoko iba a proveer de un certero golpe, silla rota incluida y todo, en la cabeza del heredero del clan Uchiha. La niña Uzumaki tuvo que pasar toda la tarde en la escuela después de eso, como castigo por su exabrupto.

Se vengó al día siguiente, cuando Kei se descuidó y dejó su almuerzo por un momento. Todo ese día se la pasó tosiendo y tomando agua, mientras Kyoko comentaba en voz alta —en voz muy alta— sobre los exóticos condimentos que su abuelo Minato le había traído de uno de sus viajes a las selvas del Amazonas.

Estas competencias y bromas pesadas continuaron sin interrupción cada día del año escolar durante cuatro años. Los profesores y tutores, que se daban cuenta de las jugarretas de ambos niños, no sabían cómo lidiar con el asunto. Habían hablado con la niña Uzumaki un millón de veces —Kei Uchiha estaba fuera de discusión— recomendándole, implorándole, que cesaran sus acciones o se verían en la necesidad de informar a sus padres. Kyoko obedecía por un tiempo, pero siempre lograba traerla de vuelta un comentario o una broma demasiado pesada por parte del Uchiha. De más estaba decir que ni Itachi o Naruto, los padres de ambos niños, tenían idea de la batalla campal que se celebraba en el colegio todos los días. Los niños incluso habían logrado crear bandos en la escuela. El bando Uchiha, dirigido por Kei, era el favorito. Siempre jugaba más sucio y nunca era detenido por las autoridades de la escuela. El bando Uzumaki, sin embargo, era el más desordenado y casi siempre era el que terminaba siendo atrapado.

Pero Kei se daba cuenta además que había comenzado a hablar con los niños en su escuela. Anteriormente a la llegada de Kyoko, toda su interacción con el resto de sus compañeros se limitaba a responder cortamente a alguna pregunta y a ignorarlos la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de eso, debido quizá a que necesitaba recolectar información de su enemigo sin ser descubierto, por una parte, o quizá porque necesitaba ideas frescas para una broma nueva algunas veces, por otro lado, Kei comenzó a socializar con sus compañeros. Los maestros veían su nueva interacción con ojos aprobadores y se hacían de la vista gorda algunas veces cuando se daban cuenta que ese cambio no se habría logrado sin la niña Uzumaki.

Por otro lado, Kyoko era una niña con una misión. Y esa misión era «traer abajo al Uchiha».

Por más crueles y despiadados que los comentarios, acciones y jugarretas del Uchiha fueran, ella tenía que devolverle el doble del insulto para sentirse mejor. A medida que fueron pasando los años, sus enfrentamientos se volvieron más pesados y las consecuencias mucho más difíciles de ocultar a los profesores o en casa. Pero ninguno de los dos quería dejar al otro con ventaja o se rehusaba a perder.

Ese día, Kyoko había preparado su última venganza contra el Uchiha y se había levantado muy temprano para llevarla a cabo. Pero algo no andaba bien con ella. Se sentía un poco mareada y le dolía el estómago, después de poner su plan en marcha se deshizo de la evidencia y se sentó a esperar sin muchos ánimos en su carpeta. Una de sus compañeras de escritorio la vio y le preguntó si se sentía bien. Kyoko le aseguró que estaba bien y se quedó callada el resto de la clase. Cuando Kei Uchiha llegó a clase, uno de sus compinches le fue inmediatamente a reportar las acciones del enemigo. Kei volteó a mirarla y ella apartó la vista inmediatamente con un gesto airoso.

Kei intercambió unas palabras con el otro niño y luego se dirigió a su asiento. Depositó primero su maleta y luego se sentó. Y Kyoko comenzó a reír. En voz muy alta. Kei sabía que ya había caído en alguna de sus trampas pero no sabía en cuál. De pronto sintió el olor. Pintura. Rayos. Mientras contemplaba airado las posibilidades de salir lo más orgullosamente posible de esa situación, las carcajadas de Kyoko comenzaron a subir de volumen. Todos en el salón miraban de uno a otro lado sin saber qué había pasado y esperando la revelación en cualquier momento. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de averiguarlo porque el profesor entró en el aula y comenzó la clase. Al cabo de un rato, Kyoko levantó la mano y pidió permiso para irse a lavar las manos al baño, Kei se reprimió de voltear y lanzarle una de sus potentes miradas Uchiha.

Pero al término de la clase, Kyoko no había regresado y el maestro envió a una de sus compañeras a buscarla. La muchacha volvió unos minutos después, le susurró unas palabras al profesor en el oído y luego de hacerle un gesto de asentimiento la envió a sentarse. Kei se preguntaba qué podría haberle pasado a la pequeña delincuente que la disculpara de las clases y enviando una mirada táctica a uno de sus compañeros lo envió a averiguar lo sucedido.

La hora de gimnasia fue reconfortante. Le permitió a Kei cambiarse el uniforme sin que nadie sospechara nada y salir de su embarazoso predicamento. Ahora solo tendría que deshacerse de la carpeta recién pintada mientras el resto de sus compañeros estaban en el gimnasio. Pero cuando entró a clases, se encontró frente a frente con Kyoko sentada sin moverse en su carpeta. Vestía la ropa de gimnasia pero parecía no tener ninguna intención de dejar el salón. Ambos se miraron por un segundo y luego desviaron sus cabezas al unísono. Kei se dirigió hacia su carpeta y levantándola con dos hojas de papel la sacó sin mucho esfuerzo hacia el pasillo. Luego se dirigió al salón frente al suyo y sacó una nueva carpeta. Cuando llegó nuevamente a su aula, Kyoko había desaparecido. Kei depositó su nueva silla en lugar de la anterior y después de unos segundos de reflexión, se dirigió al escritorio deshabitado de su compañera.

Una vez que la clase de gimnasia terminó y los demás niños regresaron a clases, notaron que tanto Kei como Kyoko aún vestían sus trajes de gimnasia y ninguno de los dos había asistido a esa clase. Se imaginaban que era parte de alguna de las trampas que usualmente se ponían entre ellos mismos, así que no dijeron nada al respecto.

A la hora del almuerzo no surgió el intercambio habitual de insultos, aunque muchos lo esperaban después de que uno de los informantes de Kei fuera y le susurrara algo al oído y este le diera una orden. El almuerzo terminó sin mayor altercado y ambos bandos estuvieron un poco decepcionados al respecto.

Kei recordaba que había almorzado un poco de calamar frito y crema de espárragos, había bebido un jugo en lata y una barra de granola. No había sentido ningún malestar después de comer esto tampoco.

Las clases continuaron después del almuerzo y no ocurrió nada extraordinario en ellas. A la hora de salida, sin embargo, unas compañeras de Kyoko se acercaron a ella preguntándole si quería regresar a casa juntas. Kyoko las rehusó amablemente diciéndoles que tenía que ir a otro lugar ese día, estaba tan entretenida buscando algo en su maleta que no se dio cuenta quién se encaminaba hacia ella y se paraba en sus espaldas. Aunque el resto de sus compañeros sí que se habían dado cuenta y esperaban que en cualquier momento, en alguna parte, una bomba detonara.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo?

La voz de Kei llegaba calmada, casi plácida a sus espaldas. Kyoko comenzó a sudar frío, pero no contestó. Tampoco volteó o hizo algún gesto que delatara que había escuchado al Uchiha.

—¿Sabes? —prosiguió Kei sacando algo a sus espaldas que provocó que todos los niños en el salón comenzaran a reír. Aunque las demás niñas conservaron un silencio sepulcral—, es increíble que hasta un mono como tú pueda tener necesidad de cosas como esta —Kyoko vio a su lado el brazo del Uchiha y frente a ella el paquete que había estado buscando. Cerró los ojos y se puso muy roja—. Aunque en tu caso es un claro error de la naturaleza porque, enfrentémoslo, tú nunca encontrarás a alguien que se apiade lo suficiente de ti como para engendrar ningún hijo.

Kyoko vio rojo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y volteándose le dio una soberbia bofetada en el rostro al Uchiha. Kei no se inmutó, estaba casi preparado y condicionado a recibir los eventuales golpes que la cosa Uzumaki lograba conectarle de vez en cuando. Pero eso no impidió que una sonrisa burlona se formara en sus labios inmediatamente.

—Si tanto lo quieres —continuó Kei como si no hubiera ocurrido nada—, te lo devuelvo.

Y acto seguido, entre las risas de sus demás compañeros, los rostros petrificados de las niñas y la cara muy pálida de Kyoko, comenzaron a llover —literalmente— miles de paquetitos iguales a los que hasta hace un momento Kei sostenía frente a la otra niña. Lo que en realidad había pasado era que Kei había organizado a todo el bando Uchiha para prepararse a despedirla con «felicitaciones» al final de ese día. Y durante toda su carrera fuera del edificio de la escuela Kyoko recibió la avalancha del regalo del Uchiha.

Kei se había sentido muy satisfecho con su venganza de regreso a casa, y hubiera continuado así de no ser porque en medio del camino de regreso una Kyoko completamente desconocida se había parado frente a él y le había atinado un buen golpe en el estómago, después de gritarle que lo odiaba y alejarse corriendo.

Sabiamente, Kei concluía que su malestar actual debía provenir del golpe que había recibido ese día, y aunque le dolía en su orgullo admitir que el puño de una niña lo había dejado maltrecho, era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar como la causante de su enfermedad. Ciertamente ver al pequeño mono llorando, cosa que nunca había presenciado en toda su vida, y saber que él era el causante directo de esa situación extraordinaria no tenía nada que ver con...

Kei puso una de sus manos sobre sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente. Rayos.

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta de pronto y cuando Kei se incorporó a toda prisa, un poco avergonzado de haber sido encontrado en una posición tan poco digna y molesto por la repentina intrusión, se encontró frente a frente con su padre. No se había dado cuenta que ya era la hora de la cena.

—Kei, necesito hablar contigo —la voz de Itachi era neutral, como siempre, pero había algo en la expresión de sus ojos que le decían que no estaba muy contento en ese momento.

Kei se puso de pie y adoptó la misma posición que su padre, con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, completamente rígido.

—¿Ha pasado algo en la escuela?

Kei no podía creer que alguno de sus compañeros lo hubiera delatado. ¿O sería algún profesor que por fin tenía el valor de llamar a su padre? Itachi esperaba la respuesta sin mostrar ninguna emoción, así que Kei comenzó a contarle lo que había estado sucediendo.

Después de un buen rato en que solo la voz de Kei se escuchó en la habitación, finalmente la historia terminó. Itachi depositó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de su hijo y no le dijo nada por unos segundos.

Kei esperaba que su padre lo castigara, que quizá por primera vez en su vida le levantara la voz y le dijera lo decepcionado que estaba de él. Se lo merecía. Sabía que su tío Sasuke estaría feliz al saberlo... el viejo estúpido.

Pero Itachi retiró su mano y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Estás arrepentido, ¿no es así? —y esperó a que su hijo asintiera con la cabeza antes de continuar— Debes disculparte.

Fue como si la palabra «disculparse» perdiera todo significado cuando salía de la boca de su padre. Por un momento, Kei no lo entendió, tan alienada estaba esa palabra saliendo de los labios de Itachi Uchiha.

—El padre de Kyoko está aquí —le informó como tiro de gracia.

Kei estuvo a punto de ser indigno de los Uchiha, por un momento deseó que su padre no lo estuviera viendo para así poder meterse dentro de los cobertores de su cama y esperar que todos sus problemas se resolvieran solos. Pero para su calamidad, Itachi seguía allí, con la puerta abierta, esperando que su hijo, su único hijo, su adoración, tuviera el valor de salir de su habitación. Kei en realidad se sentía completamente humillado. Pero más que nada, se sentía aterrado. Itachi esperaba algo de él que tal vez en esta ocasión su hijo no podría cumplir. Finalmente, sin estar del todo decidido aún, pero por temor a Itachi, Kei salió de su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la sala, lo primero que vio fue a su tío Sasuke sentado en el mismo sillón que el padre de Kyoko, ya que ese hombre no podía ser otro que el padre de Kyoko. Era como si alguien hubiera tomado una máquina de clonación y hubiera alterado el ADN para crear una copia exacta de Kyoko en forma adulta, ah, y masculina. El padre de Kyoko detuvo su plática con Sasuke al ver llegar a Kei, y el cerebro de este estaba demasiado aturdido como para notar que había encontrado a su tío Sasuke «conversando» con alguien, no solo sus monosílabos habituales, sino palabras completas. Aunque Itachi diría que más que palabras eran interrogaciones dignas de los sabuesos de reconocimiento entrenados en la rama militar de los Uchiha. Tal vez su hermano sí tenía futuro, después de todo.

—Señor Uzumaki —comenzó a decir Itachi apoyando ambas manos en los hombros de Kei—, mi hijo Kei está arrepentido de lo que ha hecho. Su hija merece una disculpa y Kei se la dará mañana mismo en la escuela.

Sasuke por poco y se va de espaldas en su asiento, siendo este el principal causante de que algo tan indigno para el Uchiha en verdad sucediera. Naruto, por otro lado, se puso de pie y se adelantó hacia Kei. El pequeño niño levantó su mirada hacia él cuando lo vio muy quieto.

—Sé que Kyoko te ha estado devolviendo los favores en la escuela también. Pero espero que esto no vuelva a comenzar otra vez. Yo hablaré con ella y espero que tú seas lo suficientemente hombre como para no caer en nuevas provocaciones.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y Sasuke se puso de pie inmediatamente. Esto no pintaba nada bien.

Pero antes que ninguno de los dos pudiera intervenir, Kei levantó la voz. Tan firme como la de su padre.

—Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir.

Dos pares de ojos Uchiha se quedaron mirando a Kei totalmente sin habla. Naruto se agachó un poco a su altura y le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa.

—Está bien, sé que estás arrepentido y eso es algo de admirar en alguien tan pequeño.

Sasuke miraba a su sobrino como si fuera un extraterrestre que estuviera suplantándolo, o como si estuviera poseído por algún espíritu. Kei simplemente desvió la mirada avergonzado. Naruto se incorporó nuevamente, esta vez les dedicó una sonrisa de despedida y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Sasuke lo siguió inmediatamente y se empeñó en acompañarlo hasta su auto. Cuando estuvieron solos, Itachi finalmente soltó los hombros de su hijo y le preguntó si tenía hambre. Solo en ese momento, Kei se dio cuenta que su estómago había dejado de dolerle.

En el estacionamiento, Naruto le indicó a Sasuke que no necesitaba un aventón a su casa porque había venido en su propio auto. Sasuke vio el auto de Naruto cuando estuvieron frente a él y el joven padre abrió la puerta. No comentó nada sobre él y se limitó a esperar a que Naruto entrara, observándolo desde la acera con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Naruto observaba que los pocos transeúntes que pasaban se quedaban mirando a al tío de Kei embobados, pero el Uchiha no parecía notar nada al respecto. Cuando Naruto se hubo sentado en su auto y se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, Sasuke dio dos golpes a la ventana de su asiento. El otro hombre bajó el vidrio despacio mientras trataba de comprender a qué venía la insistencia de ese tipo en hablar con él y preguntarle cosas tan extrañas.

—Bueno, muchas gracias por todo, y disculpa las molestias —después de esperar alrededor de cinco segundos a que Sasuke dijera algo, Naruto tuvo que comenzar a despedirse nuevamente—, y... espero que te vaya bien.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza una vez y levantó la mano en señal de despedida. Fue todo lo que necesitó Naruto para encender su auto y salir de ahí a toda prisa. Realmente, Sasuke Uchiha lo ponía nervioso.

Por su lado, Sasuke se quedó mirando el pequeño auto alejándose lentamente. Como si hubiera salido de un trance al no tener la presencia del ángel a su lado, comenzó a recorrer todos los acontecimientos de esa noche. Naruto le había parecido encantador y, si no fuera porque todas las pruebas estaban en contra —después de todo, Naruto tenía una hija de la edad de Kei—, Sasuke hubiera dicho que el joven padre sería una presa fácil. Daba igual, pensó Sasuke sonriendo, mientras más difícil fuera el juego más interesante era jugarlo y mucho más placentero obtener una victoria.

-...-

* * *

Estos primeros capítulos casi que no dan problemas, son los últimos (los apurados) que me he pasado reeditando por meses... En fin, mañana otro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** todavía a salvo, pero habrá escenas yaoi por el medio y en el final.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 3  
**

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

**_._**

Minato estaba demasiado preocupado como para notar el teléfono, así que lo dejó sonar tres veces antes de darse cuenta que alguien llamaba. Cuando finalmente se percató y tomó el auricular en sus manos, la persona al otro lado de la línea ya había colgado.

El padre de Naruto se podía considerar un hombre agradecido. Tenía un hijo maravilloso que compensaba todas las carencias que le pudieran preocupar en su vida. Se había esforzado en criarlo lo mejor que pudo cuando su madre, Kushina, falleció también a temprana edad y Naruto no lo había decepcionado. Cuando su hijo se fugó con Hinata Hyuuga, Minato no estaba enojado, estaba completamente aterrado pensando que Naruto escogiera alejarse de él como Minato había, en algún momento, hizo al alejarse de sus padres para irse a vivir a Japón. Pero Naruto regresó solo un mes después y junto con Hinata se volvieron su razón de levantarse cada mañana. Cuando nació Kyoko, la viva imagen de Naruto y Minato juntos, el abuelo Uzumaki creía que su felicidad estaba completa y juró que nunca dejaría solos a sus dos queridos hijos y a su nieta.

Luego habían pasado cosas tristes nuevamente, era como si la familia Uzumaki no estuviera condicionada a mantener a las mujeres por más de dos años. Hinata había muerto y ambos, padre e hijo, se habían esforzado para que la vida de Kyoko no se sintiera incompleta. Minato sabía que Naruto sufría en su orgullo por tener que depender de los Hyuuga para la educación de su hija, pero a pesar de eso trató de convencerlo que era lo mejor para Kyoko. Se había prometido a sí mismo y a Naruto que siempre cuidaría y velaría por ella, y eso era lo correcto en su opinión. Kyoko además se llevaba muy bien con su tía Hanabi y la muchacha había estrechado su relación con su nieta de tal forma que parecían un pequeño pichón siguiendo a la mamá ave donde quiera que fueran. El abuelo creía que tal relación le convenía a Kyoko y la apoyó a su vez.

Pero Naruto estaba tan ensimismado en la crianza de Kyoko que no se ocupaba de su vida personal en lo más mínimo. Tenía una hija por criar y el apoyo de Minato, junto con la ayuda de unos amigos íntimos en quienes realmente podía confiar, nunca se sintió solo o colmado de problemas y eso hacía que Minato se sintiera tranquilo. Pero también le preocupaba que por esa seudoestabilidad Naruto descuidara su propia vida sobre la marcha y muchas veces la hiciera a un lado como no importante cuando alguien se lo hacía notar.

Luego observaba a Kyoko y no podía dejar de reír con todas las ocurrencias que tenía, tanto como para olvidar su propia vida y para olvidar que tenía que recordar a Naruto que tenía que rehacer la suya propia. Kyoko era el mundo de ambos y eso no le parecía mal.

Así que mientras sostenía a su pequeña nieta que trataba de dormir entre sollozos y le acariciaba la frente y el cabello, Minato no podía más que esperar a que Naruto no fuera a hacer una tontería a donde sea que hubiera ido. El teléfono sonó una vez más y despertó a Kyoko, que por un momento se quedó mirando a su abuelo contestando en la extensión inalámbrica. Al poco rato, Minato cubrió el auricular y se volvió a su nieta diciéndole en un susurro de voz que su tía Hanabi llamaba para saludarla. Kyoko recibió el auricular y le pidió a su abuelo que la dejara sola por un momento.

Minato acababa de salir de la habitación de Kyoko cuando Naruto apareció en la puerta del departamento. Cansado, comenzó a quitarse el calzado y a dejar sus llaves sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta. Miró a su padre y vio la preocupación en sus ojos por lo que lanzó un suspiro.

—¿Cómo está?

Minato esperó a que Naruto pasara a su lado y entraran en la cocina para contestarle.

—Está hablando con Hanabi por teléfono —le respondió mientras Naruto comenzaba a preparar la cena en silencio.

—Eso es bueno, ella logrará calmarla un poco.

Minato esperó a que Naruto le dijera algo más, pero como solo obtuvo silencio después de un minuto de espera, decidió abordarlo él mismo.

—¿Qué hiciste afuera?

—Fui a casa de ese tal Kei Uchiha —Naruto interrumpió sus movimientos por un segundo para lanzar otro enorme suspiro—. Quería —y se quedó callado unos momentos más, falto de palabras—, no sé qué quería. Es un niño, es un poco más cruel de lo habitual porque vive en un mundo donde le han dicho que está bien ser cruel con los demás. Yo no podía hacer nada ahí. Pero mañana se disculpará con Kyoko.

Minato se quedó analizando un momento la respuesta de Naruto y luego trató de animarlo.

—Pero eso es bueno. Si le pide disculpas a Kyoko, todo estará bien.

Naruto lanzó otro profundo suspiro seguido de un «supongo» que no hizo más que preocupar a Minato.

—¿Qué más querías? —su padre estaba confundido, no encontraba la razón de la preocupación de Naruto.

—Creo que he estado equivocado —Naruto comenzó a decirle mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el fregadero donde estaba lavando algunas verduras—. No soy lo suficiente para Kyoko.

—Naruto, eso... —pero antes que Minato pudiera comenzar a reconfortarlo, su hijo lo interrumpió.

—Todo este tiempo creí que podía criarla como tú lo hiciste conmigo: solo. Todos me decían que las niñas son diferentes y sabía que tenían razón —le dijo rascando un lado de su cabeza ahora—, pero me imaginé que si Hanabi estaba con ella, Kyoko podía tener una figura materna de reemplazo o algo así, algo como lo mío con Hinata.

—¿Veías a Hinata como tu madre? —Minato se cruzó de brazos, esta charla iba mucho más a fondo de lo que se había imaginado.

—No, claro que no. Es solo que... —Naruto estaba haciendo más pausas de las que habitualmente hacía cuando hablaba con alguien, esto le decía a Minato que lo que le estaba diciendo era algo que había pensado por mucho tiempo— creí que yo sería suficiente. Creí que Kyoko se podría criar conmigo y contigo, y con las eventuales figuras maternas que le pudiéramos conseguir: Hanabi, Sakura, Rin... no lo sé, creía que eso era suficiente.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo es? —le preguntó Minato con seriedad, sabía que Naruto tenía la costumbre de preocuparse por las cosas de Kyoko de una forma que era irracional algunas veces y temía que esta conversación estuviera yendo por ese sendero.

—Tú no estuviste ahí —dijo su hijo algo molesto—. Vino llorando y yo no supe qué hacer. Cuando me contó la razón por la que lloraba me dio tanta rabia que salí corriendo a tratar de romperle el cuello al pequeño delincuente, y seguramente lo hubiera hecho —de pronto bajó la voz y lanzó lo siguiente en un suspiro apenado— si no fuera porque tiene un tío que parece asesino en serie y me quedé petrificado al verlo.

—¿«Asesino en serie»? —preguntó Minato todavía con seriedad, sin saber exactamente de dónde había salido eso en medio de una conversación como la que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

—El hecho es que perdí el control —Naruto también pareció notar que se estaba yendo por las ramas y sacudiendo la cabeza trató de borrar por un momento la impresión bastante nítida que Sasuke había dejado en su cerebro—. No supe manejar la situación y no supe qué decirle a Kyoko para hacerla sentir mejor. Todo el camino a casa me puse a pensar que de haber tenido una madre...

Minato cerró sus ojos, le costaba sentirse imparcial ante los sentimientos de su hijo y darle una respuesta lógica. Él también sentía que Kyoko tal vez hubiera estado mejor con una madre de verdad a su lado que la ayudara en momentos como esos. Pero no creía que fuera culpa de Naruto el que las cosas no fueran como querían.

—Estás haciendo lo mejor que puedes y lo estás haciendo bien, Naruto —pudo decirle finalmente, convencido de tener la razón—. De nada sirve ponerte a pensar en lo que te falta y en lo que no tienes. Estamos donde estamos.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero a veces pienso que no hago lo suficiente —concluyó su hijo con un gesto irritado en el rostro.

Minato estaba a punto de contestarle nuevamente cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Kyoko entró en la habitación. Naruto se le acercó inmediatamente y la abrazó, luego le preguntó cómo se sentía y ella le respondió que estaba bien.

—Tía Hanabi me ha dado muchos consejos sobre lo que tengo que hacer ahora —le dijo en un tono muy cercano a su característico buen humor—, ¿puedo ir a la farmacia?

—Yo la llevaré —ofreció su abuelo con una sonrisa conciliadora en su rostro—, así podrás terminar de preparar la cena —le dijo seguidamente, esta vez dirigiéndose a Naruto.

Cuando ambos hubieron salido, Naruto se sentó a la mesa de la cocina y juntó ambas manos sobre su cabeza pensando.

Minato esperó en el auto mientras Kyoko entraba en la farmacia y hacía sus compras. Mirándola desde la vitrina del establecimiento, se quedó reflexionando por un momento en lo grande que estaba ahora su nieta, capaz de ir a hacer sus compras ella sola y encargarse de sus propios asuntos por su cuenta. Quizá Naruto no lo notara todavía, pero haber sido capaz de criar a alguien tan independiente y positivo como Kyoko era ya en sí un gran logro, y hablaba muy bien de la forma cómo estaba creciendo.

—Estoy lista —anunció la niña un momento después, abriendo la puerta del auto de su abuelo y subiendo dentro inmediatamente.

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas? —le preguntó Minato con curiosidad, tratando de atisbar en la bolsa de papel que su nieta tenía bien segura sobre su regazo.

—Sí, no me hace falta nada más —le respondió la pequeña esbozando una sonrisa.

Minato sintió un alivio inmenso al verla sonreír otra vez. Parecía que la tormenta se alejaba.

Luego regresaron a casa conversando sobre el último torneo de karate de Kyoko y su entrenamiento actual. Su nieta le respondía, mucho más animadamente, que ese año también se llevaría la medalla de oro y Minato le aseguraba que así sería.

Todavía regresaron a casa hablando de ello y en cuánto Naruto los escuchó comenzó a lucir menos preocupado también.

—¿Puedes poner la mesa para cenar? —le pidió a su hija mientras comenzaba a sacar los platos para servir la comida que había preparado.

—Claro —respondió Kyoko a toda prisa mientras extraía cubiertos y manteles para disponer sobre la mesa—. Mi maestro dice que me hará la primera opción —continuó contándole a su abuelo a la vez—, así que tiene mucha confianza en que ganaré.

—No lo dudo —le dijo Minato riendo por alguna razón.

—Lo único que me molesta es que nos separen por categorías —de pronto dijo algo molesta—, como si yo no lo pudiera ganar a cualquier niño que fuera mi oponente.

Minato estaba seguro que su nieta sería capaz de darle una paliza a cualquier niño de su edad, pero no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera algo que Naruto aprobaba del todo, así que no dijo nada al respecto.

—Las reglas son las reglas —dijo inmediatamente su hijo, como Minato sospechaba—. Eres estudiante de karate, si no puedes respetarlas no eres una muy buena, ¿verdad?

Kyoko se encogió de hombros y comenzó a reír al poco, todo enojo olvidado inmediatamente.

Minato fue a casa muy tarde esa noche y se acostó inmediatamente, tenía que hacer unas gestiones en el banco al día siguiente y por eso había regresado, a pesar de la insistencia habitual de su nieta y su hijo a que pasara la noche con ellos; su departamento estaba más cerca de las calles comerciales que el de Naruto. Sin embargo, el teléfono lo despertó muy temprano al día siguiente y, todavía medio adormilado, escuchó a Naruto pedirle que fuera a su casa una vez más.

Cuando llegó, encontró al joven padre preparándose para salir a trabajar. En pocas palabras, le contó que Kyoko se había rehusado a ir al colegio ese día y parecía estar muy convencida de no querer volver nunca más. Después de reflexionarlo por un tiempo, Naruto había pensado que lo mejor sería no obligarla ese día y necesitaba que alguien la cuidara mientras él iba su trabajo en el periódico.

Minato era escritor, tenía regular éxito y por eso podía costearse la vida que llevaba y ayudar un poco a su testarudo hijo cuando este lo necesitaba. Su horario era muy flexible, por lo que inmediatamente aceptó quedarse con Kyoko, mientras su padre estaba trabajando.

Cuando Naruto se fue, Minato se asomó a la habitación de su nieta y la encontró despierta pero acostada en cama. Después de observarla por un momento, se dio cuenta que no se veía de un humor peor que el de la noche anterior, aunque sí la notó más pálida que de costumbre.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó sentándose al lado de la cama y acariciando su frente.

Kyoko lo miró un poco sonrojada antes de asentir levemente y cubrirse un poco más con sus sábanas. Minato en realidad no sabía cómo tratar a una niña de esa edad que pasaba por lo que Kyoko estaba pasando, y por un momento se figuró que Naruto se sentiría tan perdido como él y de ahí que estuviera sobrepensando la situación.

Quizá ambos estaban siendo muy poco naturales con ello y ahí radicaba el problema.

—¿Quieres salir a tomar desayuno afuera? —le preguntó tratando de mostrarse lo más animado que pudo y buscando la forma de tentar a su nieta para sacarla de la cama— Podríamos ir a ese nuevo centro comercial que han abierto y al que todavía no has podido ir.

Kyoko abrió los ojos enormemente y se incorporó de un salto de la cama. La treta había funcionado mejor de lo que Minato se había imaginado.

—¡Dame un minuto para vestirme! —le respondió corriendo a su ropero en busca de algo para usar.

Kyoko amaba salir con su padre y abuelo por la ciudad. Usualmente, la gente los miraba como si fueran extranjeros paseando por las calles y a Kyoko le causaba una risa enorme verlos sorprenderse al escucharlos hablar en japonés. Una vez, incluso, Kyoko había visto a algunos turistas tomándoles fotografías, cosa que apenó sobremanera a su padre, pero que causó la risa de Minato y la suya propia.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno, Kyoko y Minato salieron a caminar por el centro comercial. Kyoko iba del brazo de su alto abuelo y hacían un extraño dueto que provocaba las miradas de los transeúntes. Minato se detenía de vez en cuando en el escaparate de una tienda y le preguntaba a Kyoko si le gustaba un objeto al azar. Cuando la respuesta era positiva, Minato entraba a la tienda y le compraba el nuevo regalo a la pequeña. Su nieta iba animándose cada vez más.

De pronto, Kyoko se puso de pie frente a una vitrina llena de aparatos celulares. Minato le preguntó si quería uno, pero la niña le respondió que lo había conversado con Naruto y su padre le había dicho que aún era muy joven para tenerlo. Minato asintió con la cabeza y no se lo preguntó otra vez.

—Las otras niñas de mi curso son muy amables. Todas tienen uno y siempre me están anotando sus números en mi cuaderno, para que las llame en cuanto yo lo tenga, me dicen —le dijo sonriendo algo apenada.

—Bueno, pero si tuvieras uno, podrías dárselo a ellas y así podrían conversar cuando quisieran, ¿no es así? —le preguntó su abuelo todavía pensando que no sería mala idea que su nieta obtuviera uno.

Pero Kyoko meneó la cabeza negativamente y cogió de la mano a su abuelo para llevárselo a otro lugar.

—Es una pena que no pueda volver a verlas tan seguido después que me cambie de escuela —le dijo poniendo un rostro serio por un momento, para enseguida volverse animado—, pero al menos tengo todos sus número telefónicos. Cuando papá me compre un celular, podré llamarlas y saludarlas otra vez.

Minato decidió decir nada ante esto.

Mientras tanto, Kei Uchiha estaba teniendo el peor día de su vida. Había empezado mal la noche anterior, cuando el complot en su cabeza sobre la humillación que tendría que pasar al día siguiente por disculparse no lo dejó dormir tranquilo. Cuando despertó vio el movimiento apresurado de su padre en la cocina para preparar el desayuno y llevarlo a la escuela, lo cual lo dejó más desolado, eso significaba que no llegaría hasta muy tarde ese día. Cuando la limusina los esperó en la acera, se comprobaron los peores temores de Kei; aún tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Sasuke hubiera logrado encontrar una excusa para no cuidar a Kei, con lo cual se contentaría en ese momento, pero cuando el celular de su padre comenzó a sonar en su camino a la escuela, Kei supo que no había forma que su día se pusiera peor.

Grave error. Lo primero que notó al pisar el patio de su escuela fue que las miradas de todas las niñas estaban posadas sobre él. Eso en sí no era mucha novedad, sino fuera porque esas miradas no delataban los ojos de adoración habitual que recibía cada mañana, al contrario, denotaban, miedo, enojo e incluso repulsión en algunos casos. Kei suspiró, muy a su pesar.

Quizá era para mejor, las constantes bandadas de niñas con corazones flotando sobre ellas a su alrededor realmente le molestaban de un tiempo a esa parte; estar tranquilo por una temporada no le vendría mal. Así que se encaminó sin bajar la mirada y sin ninguna alteración en su rostro a su salón de clases. Sus compañeros habituales se le acercaron y le comunicaron que Kyoko aún no había llegado a la escuela. Kei miró por un momento el asiento vacío de su compañera y sintió miedo.

Deseaba que la niña no se apareciera nunca para así evitarse la humillación de tener que pedirle disculpas pero, por otro lado, sabía que su nueva y recién descubierta conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera —malditas y estúpidas emociones inservibles—. Culpaba directamente a su tío Sasuke de ello, el viejo tonto lo había mirado desaprobadoramente ante la más mínima de sus acciones tantas veces que seguramente en algún momento había desarrollado ese sentimiento estúpido sin darse cuenta.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que un grupo de cinco niños, tres mujeres y dos hombres, se paraba al lado de su escritorio con miradas desaprobatorias en sus rostros. «Genial, la tribu Uzumaki tratando de reorganizarse sin la cabeza».

—Kei Uchiha —dijo una de las niñas decididamente. Kei se puso de pie parsimoniosamente, adoptando el aire más digno que todo el nombre Uchiha le podía dar (que era mucho para un niño de tan solo doce años. Podría haber amedrentado a un juez de un tribunal si se lo hubiera propuesto, Itachi estaría muy orgulloso), y esperó a lo que sus compañeros estaban por decirle; sentía un poco de curiosidad por saber hasta dónde llegarían por Kyoko, erh, la cosa Uzumaki.

La niña que había iniciado la conversación comenzó a temblar un poco ante la mirada del Uchiha y no pudo decir nada más, algo parecido acontecía con el resto de los miembros de la pequeña comitiva. Kei comenzó a impacientarse.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —preguntó altaneramente.

Uno de los niños balbuceó unas palabras después de recibir los codazos de una de sus compañeras.

—¿Sabes por qué no ha venido Kyoko a clases?

Kei levantó una de sus delicadas cejas, signo característico de cualquier persona del clan Uchiha, y miró al grupo entero con una mirada que significaba que se encontraba ante un grupo de estúpidos niños de doce años.

—¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

Los niños bajaron la mirada al unísono y no la volvieron a levantar, Kei notaba que aún tenían algo que decirle pero que no se atrevían. Estaba a punto de decirles que tal vez su compañera solo se había atrasado cuando el profesor de turno entró al aula y ordenó a los alumnos que tomaran su asiento. Kei volteó a ver el escritorio vacío de Kyoko por última vez hasta que terminaron de pasar la lista. Cuando el profesor preguntó si alguno había escuchado alguna razón por la ausencia de su compañera, todos los alumnos a la vez giraron sus cabezas hacia Kei. El profesor lo notó, se aclaró la garganta y continuó con la lección sin preguntar nada más. Kei comenzó a sentirse enfermo otra vez.

Estaba molesto. Había pasado toda la noche en vela ensayando la forma cómo iba a disculparse. Nunca lo había hecho anteriormente y solo Dios vería el día en que un Uchiha fallara en algo que se había propuesto. Por lo tanto, se puso a ensayar las frases que iba a usar. La humillación había sido una de las peores, así que un simple «lo siento», como había recibido el padre de Kyoko, ehr, la cosa Uzumaki, no sería suficiente. Tendría que hacerle entender que comprendía la humillación recibida y que se arrepentía de habérsela inflingido, que no esperaba que lo perdonara inmediatamente, porque sabía que eso no era posible, pero que eventualmente esperaba que pudieran ser... amigos...

El lápiz de Kei cayó al suelo y rodó hasta los pies del escritorio del profesor frente a la clase. Todos lo observaron deslizarse alejándose de su dueño y luego vieron aterrados que el único heredero Uchiha se ponía muy rojo. El profesor lo vio y fue inmediatamente a su lado, le preguntó si se sentía bien, si no necesitaba ir a la enfermería o acostarse. Todos sus compañeros lo miraban sorprendidos, ¿Kei Uchiha enfermo? Era la primera vez en la historia de toda la ciudad que personas comunes y silvestres presenciaban a un Uchiha enfermo. Había pasado como un mito de generación en generación, los Uchiha se enferman como el resto de las personas, pero era algo tan irreal que muchos no lo creían posible.

Pero todo indicaba que era verdad, el rostro usualmente pálido de su compañero de pronto se encontraba encarnado y sus ojos perdidos en algún lugar de la distancia. Muchas de sus compañeras (y algunos de sus compañeros), a pesar del enojo que hasta hacía unos momentos experimentaban por Kei, comenzaron a lanzar sonoros suspiros al ver el rostro delicado y severo de Kei de pronto relajarse y tomar un color sonrosado, mientras el profesor lo examinaba y le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Kei trató de calmarse, pero al no lograrlo, se puso en pie rápidamente y pidió permiso para ir al baño, el maestro quiso enviar a un compañero con él por si se sentía mal, pero el Uchiha no espero un segundo y salió por la puerta. Caminando por el pasillo mientras intentaba calmarse razonó para sí mismo que esas no podían ser sus verdaderas intenciones. Quizá realmente estaba enfermo o algo peor, desde el día anterior que había recibido el golpe de la cosa Uzumaki, Kei no había sido el mismo de antes. Sí, era eso, definitivamente tenía que ser eso. Esa niña le había hecho algo al darle el golpe. Algo definitivamente intenso para hacerle pensar en esas estupideces de disculparse y ser amigos...

De pronto, se detuvo. Había pasado toda la noche en vela preocupado por tener que disculparse al día siguiente y la cosa Uzumaki ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de venir a la escuela. El rostro de Kei se puso rojo de rabia esta vez. Se sentía frustrado consigo mismo, y más que nada exasperado por tener que pasar otra noche en vela pensando que tendría que disculparse al día siguiente cuando Kyoko regresara a clases. Estuvo a punto de seguir su caminata por el pasillo, esta vez justamente molesto, cuando un nuevo pensamiento lo detuvo. ¿Y si la cosa Uzumaki dejaba de asistir al día siguiente también? El día que seguía sería viernes, y si Kyoko no regresaba a clases para ese día tendría que soportar todo el fin de semana en vela hasta que pudiera disculparse debidamente el día lunes.

Pero su pensamiento no se detuvo ahí, algo aterrador cruzó por su cabeza, quizá debido a ese incidente Kyoko ya no tenía intenciones de regresar a la escuela. Era muy posible. No cualquier niña aguanta incólume la burla organizada en conjunto de toda una escuela —o al menos de la mitad que pertenecía al bando Uchiha— sin quebrarse, y Kyoko había llorado, lo sabía de primera fuente porque él había estado ahí, había visto las lágrimas. De pronto, Kei se comenzó a sentir realmente enfermo.

Esa tarde, cuando llegó a casa y vio a su tío Sasuke sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala sus miserias continuaron. Sasuke estaba recostado en el sillón que daba justamente a la puerta de entrada. No había música en el fondo. El televisor ciertamente estaba apagado. Y no se veía ningún tipo de lectura a más de veinte metros del Uchiha. Sasuke simplemente estaba sentado esperando a que su sobrino llegara de la escuela. Al verlo entrar, lo miró con ojos serios que Kei sabía que no cambiarían en lo que quedaba del día.

—Tú padre no vendrá a dormir esta noche —le informó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de Kei.

El pequeño heredero estaba al corriente de esta noticia, pero se llevó una decepción de igual forma. Toda una noche con Sasuke: justo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Te disculpaste con la niña Uzumaki? —fue casual. Como si le estuviera preguntando si había hecho sus tareas o el pronóstico del clima. Pero dejó a Kei muy humillado y deseando que el maldito día se acabara de una buena vez.

—No pude —Kei no balbuceaba, un Uchiha no balbucea, los Uchiha dicen las cosas claramente y nunca se equivocan en las palabras que utilizan. Por eso a Sasuke le costó un rato distinguir lo que su sobrino, que ciertamente no balbuceaba, estaba diciendo.

—¿Por qué no?

Kei dudó un momento antes de responder desviando la mirada.

—No fue a clases —ya estaba teniendo suficiente de todo ese interrogatorio.

Sasuke lo miró como siempre lo miraba cuando Kei hacía algo que no le gustaba: sus ojos se volvían desdeñosos y fríos, y miraban a su sobrino como una rana mira a la última mosca después de haber llenado el buche. Kei odiaba ese gesto en el rostro de su tío más que a nada en el mundo.

—Hn — concluyó Sasuke con un gruñido.

Y eso fue todo. Kei salió corriendo hacia su habitación y tiró la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke estaba molesto. No podía llamar a Naruto —sí, la rama de recolección de información del clan Uchiha hacía un excelente trabajo averiguando direcciones y teléfonos a partir de una simple huella dactilar o un cabello— o ir a visitarlo hasta que el pequeño monstruo hubiera arreglado las cosas con su hija. Como siempre, el egoísmo y la estupidez de su sobrino interrumpían sus magníficos planes. Ahora tendría que esperar un día más para poder ver a su añorado ángel y mostrarle su adoración.

De pronto, Sasuke comenzó a hilar pensamientos consecutivos sobre lo que podría pasar: si la niña Uzumaki no fuera a clases al día siguiente, después de todo, la última bribonada de su sobrino era digna de un _reality show_ y una pequeña niña quedaría muy angustiada después de una humillación como esa —Kei se había guardado muy bien de comentarle a su padre, y por ende a Sasuke, que la «pequeña niña» le había propinado el golpe más fuerte de su vida y que lo había dejado tirado en el piso por sus buenos cinco minutos, y Kyoko no había contado esa parte a su padre tampoco por temor a que pensara que no era una niña que se supiera comportar—, entonces no podría ir sino hasta el lunes de la próxima semana.

Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto y de dos grandes pasos se encontró frente a la puerta del pequeño monstruo.

Kei escuchó los golpes en su puerta pero no hizo caso, estaba demasiado deprimido como para atender a alguna de las extrañas exigencias de su tío. Sasuke nunca había mostrado ningún interés por él anteriormente, no entendía a qué venía toda la curiosidad repentina sobre si se había disculpado o no con una niña con la que él no tenía nada que ver. Sabía que había gato encerrado y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse utilizar para el beneficio del viejo loco de su tío.

Además tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocuparse; como el averiguar si sus sospechas eran reales y la cosa Uzumaki no estaría regresando a clases después de la siguiente semana. Un poco dudoso aún, y con los gritos de Sasuke llamándolo detrás de la puerta de fondo, Kei cogió el teléfono.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, justo antes de salir a casa del trabajo, una de las compañeras de la sección editorial de Naruto lo detuvo en la salida y le preguntó cómo estaba y si todo iba bien con Kyoko.

Naruto no sospechó nada, era de conocimiento general que tenía una pequeña hija que criaba él solo, estaba acostumbrado a que mujeres de todas las edades se le acercaran y le preguntaran eso de vez en cuando. Pero como se sentía un poco perdido desde el día anterior sobre la falta de perspectiva femenina en sus vidas, terminó contándole todo lo que había pasado con Kyoko con la esperanza de que la mujer le diera algún consejo útil desde una perspectiva foránea.

La joven le sonrió comprensivamente al terminar de escucharlo y le recomendó que dejara que las cosas siguieran su curso. Luego se alejó a toda prisa hacia algún lugar. Naruto se sintió más perdido que antes.

¿Cuál era ese curso del que estaba hablando?

Justo cuando Sasuke había regresado de buscar un enorme destornillador y otras herramientas que le parecieron útiles para simplemente desencajar la puerta de Kei y obligarlo a salir, escuchó el sonido del celular de su sobrino. Unos breves murmullos después, Kei se encontraba frente a él con la puerta abierta de par en par.

—Necesito salir a un sitio —fue todo lo que Kei le dijo a su tío después de contemplarlo bloqueándole la salida por unos segundos. Sasuke lo observó sorprendido antes de preguntarle a dónde.

Kei no respondió por un momento, analizando la necesidad de contestar esa pregunta para obtener el permiso de largarse sin meterse en líos más adelante con su padre, después de todo, Sasuke era su _babysitter_.

—A la casa Uzumaki.

Minato había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde con su nieta. Kyoko estaba contenta para cuando Naruto llegó del trabajo y no dudó en demostrarle cuan contenta se sentía. Su padre pareció más aliviado por esto, así que Minato se despidió, explicando que tenía que entregar unos manuscritos esa misma tarde. Naruto le preguntó si volvería a tiempo para cenar juntos y el abuelo de Kyoko le respondió que no podría regresar más ese día, pero que cenaría con ellos al día siguiente. El joven padre le agradeció su ayuda una vez más mientras se despedía de él en la puerta.

—Eh, le compré algunas cosas a Kyoko en el centro comercial. Regalos adelantados de cumpleaños.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos tras su padre.

—Su cumpleaños fue hace dos semanas, papá, ¿no te estás adelantando demasiado?

—Solo fueron pequeñeces —le aseguró Minato a modo de defensa—, ninguno podría contar como un regalo de verdad. A excepción...

Naruto recibió un paquete adornado en sus manos.

—¿Qué es esto? —le preguntó desconfiadamente.

—Ahora, antes que me digas nada, no son tan caros como crees, los nuevos modelos son más pequeños y sencillos como para que niños desde cinco años puedan usarlos...

Naruto interrumpió a Minato inmediatamente.

—¿Qué es esto papá? Dímelo —su voz salió más severa de lo que pretendía, pero algunas veces tenía que adoptar ese tono con su padre también; de otra forma, le parecía que estaba hablando con una Kyoko más grande.

—Además, ella quería uno, y así podrás comunicarte con ella en todo momento y yo podría comunicarme con ella en todo momento. Todos salimos ganando.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Le compraste un celular? Papá, sabes que no puedes irle comprando a Kyoko cosas caras solo porque puedes. Hinata y yo habíamos decidido hace mucho que...

—Naruto, es solo un celular —lo cortó Minato antes que Naruto tuviera tiempo de ir a buscar el libro de Hinata y comenzara a citar las anotaciones de su nuera—. No es un viaje al Caribe, no es un avión privado, ni un yate. Todas las compañeras de la clase de Kyoko tienen uno, sirve para que los padres que trabajan conversen con sus hijas y para que cuando algo malo les ocurra puedan recurrir a sus padres inmediatamente —Minato puso énfasis especial en esto último—. Además, Kyoko no quería que se lo comprara —Naruto se quedó sorprendido ante esto—. Se lo pregunté dos veces y me respondió que tú se lo comprarías cuando tuvieras el dinero y confiaras en que era lo suficientemente responsable para tener uno. No me dejó. Tuve que escabullirme mientras ordenaba la comida en el _food corner_ para que no me viera comprándoselo.

Naruto miró el paquete en sus manos y sonrió por un momento, desarmado.

—La estás criando bien. No te preocupes tanto —Minato se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse—. Además te lo estoy dando a ti para que se lo des cuando lo consideres adecuado. Sin presiones —Minato le hizo un guiño y salió de la casa. El otro hombre lanzó un suspiro. Contra ambos, Kyoko y Minato, Naruto no tenía ninguna oportunidad de ganar.

Esa noche, después de la cena, Kyoko recibió un regalo inesperado. Abrazó a su padre emocionada después de abrir el paquete y ver su nuevo celular, estaba completamente feliz por el hecho de que Naruto la considerara lo suficientemente responsable como para tener uno, así que no le dejó explicarle que, en realidad, el que se lo estaba regalando era Minato. Finalmente, Naruto decidió que siempre podía reembolsarle el dinero del regalo más adelante a su padre y así sería él quien se lo regalaba, ya que ese hecho parecía ponerla más contenta que el celular en sí.

Estaba contemplando tan satisfecho a su pequeña hija leyendo el manual de usuario del aparato y aprendiendo a usarlo que, cuando tocaron a la puerta, el timbre lo sobresaltó por un momento. Se levantó lentamente dejando a su hija jugando con el aparato nuevo en la cocina y se dirigió a atender la puerta.

Nunca en un millón de años se hubiera esperado ver a la persona —persona y media— que se encontró al abrir la entrada de su casa.

Su sorpresa debió mostrarse en su rostro, porque el par Uchiha intercambió miradas de interrogación al ver su expresión. Kei, por supuesto, echaba la culpa de la expresión aterrada de Naruto a la aparición que era su tío; sus ropas eran muy ceñidas y contenían demasiados agujeros como para ser decentes, por lo que escandalizarían a cualquiera. Ahora lamentaba más que nunca no haber podido deshacerse de él y venir solo en la limusina, como había planeado en un primer momento.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba seguro que la expresión de Naruto se debía a la presencia de la pequeña monstruosidad parada al lado suyo y lo mucho que cualquiera lo detestaría. Casi deseaba no haberlo traído consigo, pero pronto recordó que en realidad el que tenía que cumplir una obligación antes que Sasuke pudiera pedirle una cita a Naruto era el pequeño renacuajo de su sobrino. Inmediatamente le dio un pequeño empujón al frente para que empezara a hablar y Kei volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina.

—Eh... —no, un Uchiha nunca empieza una frase con una interjección cortada. No era propio. Kei soltó una pequeña tos para disimular su equivocación y ordenar las siguientes palabras antes que salieran de su boca. Pensó que debía empezar con una explicación de por qué estaba ahí, sin anunciarse, de noche y con el paria de la familia Uchiha al lado—. Uzumaki no fue a clases hoy.

Naruto, que había estado mirando al niño desde que diera un paso al frente no pudo más que responder, «¿eh?», atónito. Obviamente, Kei esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para hacerse entender ante el Uzumaki padre, pero después de ver su expresión de completa confusión no pudo más que volver a reformular su oración anterior.

—Prometí que me disculparía con ella en la escuela... hoy —se apresuró en completar antes que fuera demasiado tarde para que se escuchara como si hubiera dudado en sus palabras. ¿Por qué disculparse con alguien era tan penosamente complicado?

Naruto abrió un poco más la puerta y Sasuke pensó por un momento que los invitaría a entrar, pero lo que en realidad hizo fue abrirla lo suficiente para deslizar su cuerpo fuera, sosteniendo la puerta con su mano para que no se cerrara del todo y solo dejando un pequeño espacio entre ella y el marco.

—No es una buena idea, muchachos. Kyoko no se siente muy bien al respecto todavía y... bueno, no creo que sea oportuno en estos momentos —Naruto susurraba, temeroso que su hija lo fuera a escuchar y sospechara algo. Aún no le había dicho que había salido esa noche a la casa de los Uchiha en busca de explicaciones y no sabía cómo lo tomaría dado lo chispeante de su carácter en esos últimos días.

—¿Vendrá mañana a la escuela? —la pregunta sonaba inocente en los labios de Kei, aunque el pequeño Uchiha estaba enterado de las intenciones de Kyoko de cambiar escuela gracias a la enorme red de espionaje de los Uchiha a la cual tenía acceso: la razón principal por la que había decidido acudir ese mismo día a casa de Kyoko, ehr, la cosa Uzumaki.

—No lo sé,... al parecer Kyoko no quiere regresar a esa escuela y... no sé si sería buena idea obligarla —comenzó a explicarle Naruto, cuando de pronto la puerta que sostenía desapareció de su mano y unos cabellos rubios largos se asomaron por detrás de sus caderas.

—Papi, dice aquí que también tiene una grab...

Kyoko no terminó de decir su frase. Vio a Kei Uchiha parado frente a su puerta y todo delante de ella se distorsionó. Corrió rápidamente dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando, inadvertidamente, a un muy estupefacto Naruto afuera también.

-...-

* * *

Subiendo la paginación de la historia con cada capítulo. Mañana el siguiente capítulo editado. Espérenlo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** todavía a salvo, pero habrá escenas yaoi por el medio y en el final.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 4**

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

**_._**

Naruto pensaba que ver a su hija llorando unos días antes había sido lo peor que había tenido que presenciar en toda su vida adulta. Pero estaba equivocado. Ver el rostro de su hija tremendamente pálido cuando cerró la puerta al ver a Kei Uchiha había sido lo peor. Y peor había sido que con su impresión se había olvidado de su propio padre afuera. Naruto se sentía tremendamente dejado de lado y comenzó a ponerse pálido a su vez. Luego cometió el error de mirar a su alrededor perdidamente y encontrarse con dos pares de ojos negros clavados en su espalda y se dio cuenta que no podía haber nada peor. Kyoko lo había dejado encerrado, sin más defensa que sus cansados puños para defenderse contra un asesino serial y un pequeño delincuente en potencia...

—¡KYOKO! ¡ABRE LA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE! ¡KYOKO!

Los gritos que lanzaba Naruto dejaron un poco aturdidos al par Uchiha, así que por un momento no dijeron nada mientras el asustado padre arremetía contra la puerta con fuerza y trataba desesperadamente de entrar a casa. Insospechadamente para él, Kyoko había ido a encerrarse en su habitación en cuanto había entrado a la casa, y se había cubierto los oídos y la cara con su almohada, todavía demasiado conmocionada como para notar que había dejado a su padre fuera.

Kei estaba cansado, no podía encontrar otra palabra para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Se había tomado todo el trabajo de llegar hasta la casa de Kyoko, ehr, la cosa Uzumaki, y no había podido siquiera empezar a disculparse como había planeado, torturándose, todo el camino en la limusina. Miró a su tío Sasuke buscando un poco de apoyo moral, seguramente en un momento como ese el otro hombre no estaría molesto con él, como habitualmente estaba, se daría cuenta de todo el esfuerzo, en vano, que estaba haciendo al llegar hasta ahí y encontrarse con una puerta cerrada en sus narices.

Pero Sasuke estaba muy lejos de pensar siquiera que otro ser humano respiraba a su lado. Naruto, su delicado ángel particular, estaba parado frente a él, y con solo la dicha de verlo ya se encontraba flotando entre nubes. Pero algo andaba mal, el rostro dolido y angustiado de Naruto —Sasuke no veía miedo en sus gritos y ademanes— pedían ayuda, y Sasuke sentía que era su deber auxiliar, proteger y abrazar a su adorado en sus momentos de angustia.

Con paso decidido se acercó a Naruto y se puso directamente a sus espaldas. Naruto lo sintió, más que lo vio venir, y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, apoyando su espalda hasta casi traspasar la puerta detrás suyo, por fin había llegado el momento de su muerte. Maldita la hora en que tuvo la idea de llegar a la casa Uchiha. Todos sus problemas habían empezado en ese momento.

—¿No tienes una llave? —parecía lo más lógico por preguntar en un momento como ese. Pero Naruto agitó su cabeza inmediatamente negando tal posibilidad. Sasuke metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras pensaba en lo que podía hacer, cuando sus dedos chocaron contra un cuerpo duro. Su mano comenzó a tantear dicho objeto y seguidamente lo sacó de su bolsillo, cuando lo vio recordó que había guardado el destornillador con el que pensaba desencajar la puerta de Kei más temprano ese día y se había olvidado de él. Con una sonrisa triunfante lo puso frente a él enseñándoselo a Naruto.

El otro hombre inmediatamente se hizo a un lado para proteger su vida; estaba seguro que el Uchiha usaría el nuevo utensilio sustraído de sus bolsillos como un tipo de arma para asesinarlo, después de todo, qué persona normal anda con un destornillador en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sasuke observó curiosamente a Naruto por un momento, pero como se había movido de la puerta se figuró que le estaba dando permiso para abrirla así que hacia ella se dirigió. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, la cerradura no era nada complicada y con un solo empujón en el lugar adecuado le bastó para que un ligero «clic» anunciara la apertura de la entrada.

Como Naruto aún no se atrevía a aproximársele y estaba muy callado y pálido a un lado, Sasuke le dio un empujón a la puerta para demostrarle que estaba abierta y que ya podía entrar.

Naruto finalmente reaccionó al ver esto último. Por un momento, se preocupó que los dos Uchiha estuvieran intentando entrar a su casa para hacerle algo a su pequeña hija y un valor desconocido se apoderó misteriosamente de él: tenía que proteger a Kyoko.

Entró a toda prisa a su departamento y comenzó a buscarla. Los Uchiha lo observaban desde la puerta de entrada sin atreverse a entrar, no habían sido invitados y sus modales les decían que no sería correcto. Aunque Naruto había dejado la puerta abierta en su aturdimiento.

Por fin, Naruto se paró frente a una puerta en el pasillo de la entrada principal y comenzó a llamar a Kyoko una vez más. Su hija no le respondía pero Naruto seguía insistiendo, completamente seguro que la niña estaba del otro lado.

Kei comenzó a pensar que tal vez la cosa Uzumaki se había fugado por alguna ventana u otro lado de la casa dando un salto o algo salvaje propio de todo lo que hacía, y estaba a punto de hacérselos notar a los dos adultos con él cuando unas palabras en voz baja de su tío llamaron su atención.

—Parece que te odia demasiado como para aceptar tus disculpas.

Sasuke bajó la mirada para apreciar la actitud de su sobrino ante esto. Por un segundo, un gesto de dolor se reflejó en la mirada del pequeño y Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas tomado desprevenido.

De pronto, Naruto vio la cabeza del pequeño Kei Uchiha bajo su brazo, frente a la puerta de su hija, y lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la entrada, donde originalmente lo había dejado; ahí vio a su tío aún parado en el marco de la puerta, mirando tan sorprendido como él la osadía de su sobrino.

El padre de Kyoko había dejado de tocar la puerta al instante en que lo divisó y seguidamente se hizo un lado. Así que el pequeño Uchiha tomó su lugar frente a la puerta y después de unos minutos en que luchaba por sacar las palabras de su boca se escuchó su voz.

—Uzumaki —lo mejor sería decirlo todo de una vez y no pensar mucho en ello, ya después su mente se encargaría de torturarlo debidamente por eso, estaba seguro—. Lo siento. Siento mucho haberte dicho todo lo que te dije y... lamento lo de la salida a casa. No decía nada en serio. Estoy seguro que no necesitas que nadie se apiade de ti para tener hijos o eso —al escucharlo, Naruto estuvo a punto de saltar frente al niño y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo en su lugar. El tío estaba escuchando a su sobrino Kei disculpándose con alguien por primera vez en su vida, deseaba haberse traído una filmadora de la casa—. No... bueno, no es verdad nada de eso. Estoy seguro que hay muchos chicos en la escuela que... bueno, eso... en fin, lo siento, sé que no puedes disculparme ahora pero... espero que con el tiempo... —Kei primero se suicidaría antes de decirle a la cosa Uzumaki que quería ser su amigo. Eso estaba fuera de discusión, apretó su puño frente a la puerta mientras escogía sus siguientes palabras— ¿Volverás mañana a la escuela? —preguntó finalmente.

Esperó una respuesta que estaba seguro que no llegaría mientras empezaba a sentirse muy avergonzado de lo que había dicho; aunque un poco aliviado de no haber tenido que decirlo en la escuela donde todos sus demás compañeros lo hubieran escuchado. Podía vivir con la estúpida sonrisa de superioridad que seguramente portaba su tío en ese momento. No sería nada diferente a lo que había tenido que sobrevivir hasta ahora.

Pero para sorpresa general, Kyoko abrió la puerta. Su rostro enojado se fijó inmediatamente en Kei Uchiha, y de pronto el otro niño sintió que su rostro se ponía muy caliente.

—Oh, puedes estar seguro que mañana estaré en la escuela —y diciendo esto volvió a cerrar la puerta de un sonoro golpe en las narices del Uchiha.

Kei no entendía qué había pasado, ¿eso significaba que aceptaba sus disculpas? Mañana iría a la escuela, así que eso significaba que todo estaba bien ahora, ¿no era cierto?

Naruto estaba completamente desconcertado por el comportamiento de su hija, mucho o quizá más que Kei Uchiha que se había quedado mirando la puerta como si fuera un enorme signo de interrogación. Lanzó un suspiro desalentado, en realidad no tenía idea de cómo criar a una niña él solo.

Sasuke puso una mano en el hombro de Kei y su sobrino volteó a verlo inmediatamente todavía confundido, pero no se dijeron nada. Kei notaba con un poco de alegría —que estaría muerto antes de admitir— que la mirada desaprobatoria que usualmente se encontraba en el rostro de su tío cuando lo miraba a él no se encontraba más.

—Muchas gracias por recibirnos de una forma tan inesperada, Naruto —el rubio volteó a ver a Sasuke todavía sin darse cuenta que estaba del todo ahí, parado en su pasillo y que había estado ahí por los pasados cinco minutos—. Vendré a visitarte en otra ocasión. Gracias por todo —una sonrisa en unos labios delgados y muy blancos fue su señal de despedida.

Naruto los vio alejarse en silencio y cerrar la puerta de la calle una vez que estuvieron fuera. Iba a correr al teléfono para llamar a un cerrajero para que le cambiara las cerraduras de su casa en ese momento cuando Kyoko salió de su habitación, había escuchado que los Uchiha se habían retirado y se había aventurado a salir.

—Papi, ¿puedo usar tu computadora? Es para un trabajo de la escuela.

Su padre le hizo que sí con un gesto de su cabeza y Kyoko salió presurosa a la habitación de su padre, donde dejaba su computadora portátil cuando regresaba de trabajar.

Naruto estaba preocupado porque no podía entender el comportamiento de Kyoko de ninguna forma. Iría a la escuela. Eso significaba que todo estaba bien ahora, ¿verdad? Eso debía ser, ya que Kyoko le estaba pidiendo usar su computadora para un proyecto de la escuela. ¿Se le había pasado toda la rabia anterior de un momento al otro? Había olvidado a Naruto afuera y un asesino serial había tenido que venir a su rescate para abrirle la puerta... Naruto recordó sus intenciones anteriores y corrió al teléfono a buscar el número del cerrajero. Después de llamarlo se quedó pensando un rato más. Kyoko estaba cada vez más lejos de su comprensión y lo que necesitaba era ayuda inmediata. Cogiendo el teléfono por segunda vez, Naruto comenzó a marcar otro número telefónico. La línea se conectó unos minutos después y la voz de una mujer le contestó del otro lado.

—Sakura, soy yo, Naruto. Sobre lo que hablábamos hoy en el almuerzo...

-...-

Itachi había llamado a su hijo para desearle las buenas noches y para decirle que regresaría al día siguiente en la mañana a casa y ese día se tomaría el día libre del trabajo. Kei le contó lo que había pasado en casa de los Uzumaki, pero como no escuchó mayor respuesta de Itachi que un «entiendo», se despidió y se fue a acostar al poco rato.

Sasuke lo había llevado a cenar de camino a casa a un restaurante en el camino, y aunque no se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la noche, como tenían costumbre, Kei se daba cuenta que la disposición de su tío para con él había cambiado radicalmente. Todavía no sabía cómo adaptarse a ese cambio tan repentino.

Sasuke, por otro lado, se pasó toda la noche haciendo planes sobre a dónde llevaría a Naruto la próxima vez que se encontraran, una cena romántica no se le hacía mal para empezar. Tratar de conocer un poco más de sus gustos, sus preocupaciones y todo lo relacionado a su vida. Sonreía para sus adentros cuando se daba cuenta que nunca antes se había interesado por la vida o las preocupaciones de las personas que había conquistado —y habían sido muchas, cada vez que se sentía aburrido y quería pasar el rato con alguien—, pero esa noche cuando vio el rostro preocupado de Naruto, sus gentiles rasgos adoptar una expresión de dolor y tristeza, no pudo contener sus ansias de coger al rubio entre sus brazos y apretarlo contra su pecho susurrándole que todo estaría bien, que él estaba a su lado y nunca dejaría que nada malo lo lastimara una vez más.

Quizá se estaba enamorando. Lo cual era algo curioso de pensar, ya que un Uchiha no tendía a enamorarse. Sasuke había visto a todos los miembros del clan Uchiha caer inevitablemente en los lazos de matrimonios comerciales, relaciones arregladas por el bienestar del clan y la falta de amor entre parejas era algo a lo que todos estaban acostumbrados; por alguna razón, tenía la extraña idea que la relación más estable era la de sus padres por la simple razón que su madre idealizaba a su padre a tal extremo que obedecía ciegamente cada una de sus órdenes y Fugaku Uchiha amaba el ser obedecido y admirado por su esposa, mas no por eso la amaba a ella en sí.

Por otro lado, la relación de Itachi con la madre de Kei había sido tan fugaz como la de los últimos matrimonios que concertaba su familia en esas generaciones. Su compromiso había durado doce años, mientras que el matrimonio en sí solo había durado dos meses, y el divorcio les tomó todo un año para negociar, tiempo en el cual la mujer de Itachi se encargó de proporcionar el heredero que los Uchiha necesitaban, dejarlo en las manos de su capaz padre y seguidamente enamorarse de otra persona y casarse con ella al año siguiente. Sasuke no estaba muy seguro cómo tomaba Kei el tener una madre que no se preocupaba en llamarlo más que para sus cumpleaños por cinco minutos y que salía en los periódicos en forma seguida de la mano de sus tres nuevos hijos y su nuevo esposo que era un político renombrado en ese momento en el país. Parecía no afectarle hablar de ella, aunque siempre que lo hacía respondía en forma corta y desconocía muchas de las cosas que contaban de ella en los periódicos.

El mismo Sasuke, cuando había sido más joven, había estado envuelto en un compromiso con una joven de otro clan —de la cual ya no recordaba el nombre—, casi tan poderoso como el de ellos. Pero ella se había fugado para casarse con un desconocido cuando había cumplido dieciocho años y lo había salvado de romper el compromiso eventualmente él mismo, lo cual habría provocado otro enfrentamiento con su padre. En ese momento de su vida trataba de evitar ese tipo de disgustos por respeto hacia él. Era extraño que a sus dieciocho años lo único que pasaba por la cabeza de Sasuke era buscar una forma para conseguir que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de él y lo tuviera en la misma estima en la que tenía a su hermano mayor y ahora, a sus treinta años cumplidos, lo único en lo que pensaba era cómo hacer para sacar de quicio al mismo padre que por tanto tiempo quiso complacer.

Debía admitirse a sí mismo que el hecho de encontrar tan atractivo a Naruto, y que este fuera hombre, lo había entusiasmado tanto igual por la idea que tal relación en realidad enfurecería al viejo Uchiha como nunca habría habido antes comparación.

Pero ahora, después que su emoción inicial había pasado y que había observado a Naruto bajo una nueva luz, se daba cuenta que en realidad quería llegar a conocer al ángel. Buscar gustos en común, tener algo de lo cual conversar o simplemente escuchar su preciosa voz durante toda la noche. Sasuke se acomodó para dormir mientras pensaba entre sonrisas que tal vez ya se estaba haciendo viejo para pensar en cosas como esa. Pero que bien valía la pena dar un último esfuerzo antes de dar a la vida por catalogada en su entereza.

-...-

Al día siguiente, Kei se levantó como de costumbre y se puso su uniforme escolar. Sasuke aún dormía así que no se tomó la molestia de despertarlo para llevarlo a la escuela. Tomó algo ligero de desayuno y bajó en busca de su limusina estacionada frente a su edificio.

La escuela había vuelto a su curso normal ese día. El habitual grupo de chicas se le acercó a desearle los buenos días y a preguntarle si se sentía mejor. Kei las ignoró como siempre y se dirigió a paso seguro a su salón de clases. Lo primero que hizo al ingresar fue mirar el asiento de Kyoko al final de la clase. La niña Uzumaki estaba sentada conversando con el resto de sus compañeras animadamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Kei la vio desconcertado por unos momentos, pero al notar la mirada del Uchiha sobre ella, Kyoko volvió prontamente la cabeza hacia otro lado.

Kei se movió inmediatamente y se fue a sentar a su escritorio. Algunos niños se le acercaron para reportarle que la cosa Uzumaki había llegado temprano ese día y que nadie sabía qué se traía entre manos. Kei descartó cualquier plan de emergencia para la eventual revancha que estaban seguros la cosa Uzumaki llevaría a cabo. Les dijo que no era necesario y les ordenó que la dejaran tranquila de aquí en adelante. Los niños de su bando se quedaron atónitos sin saber qué responder.

Pero ante todo pronóstico, parecía que Kei Uchiha estaba en lo correcto una vez más. Kyoko no había mostrado ninguna intención de querer cobrarse la revancha por la última humillación pública a la que había sido sometida, cortesía del bando Uchiha. Había terminado el primer periodo de clases sin que ninguno de los dos bandos mostrara algún interés por continuar sus peleas. ¿Sería posible que finalmente ambos enemigos jurados hubieran puesto fin a sus rencillas para siempre? Nadie lo creía posible, pero la verdad estaba ahí, jalando de sus cabellos para que la vieran.

La clase de gimnasia pasó de largo sin que ninguno de los dos mostrara el afán de querer vencer al otro en alguna competencia, sin que se dirigieran palabra alguna de provocación y sin que Kyoko demostrara ninguna satisfacción por haber obtenido menos segundos que Kei en la carrera de cien metros.

Para la hora del almuerzo, todos los niños en la escuela desde la sección de primaria hasta la de secundaria al completo observaban expectantes a los dos cabecillas de los bandos, que por tanto tiempo habían desatado una ola de política sucia entre sus camaradas, extrañamente comportarse como dos individuos comunes y silvestres.

Ambos se encontraban rodeados de sus compañeros de clase, comiendo sus almuerzos y hablando de cosas insignificantes con el resto de la clase, como si en primer lugar nunca hubiera existido una rencilla y la distribución en dos grupos de comida fuera algo natural para todo el mundo.

—¡Había olvidado mostrárselos! —de pronto exclamó una sonriente Kyoko sacando su nuevo celular del bolsillo de su falda— Papá me lo regaló ayer. Ahora podré anotar todos sus números telefónicos y estar en contacto después de la escuela.

Los niños en su grupo aplaudieron el nuevo regalo de Kyoko y se contentaron con escuchar cómo la niña les relataba sobre todas las funciones que tenía su nuevo celular. La sección de los Uchiha estaba muy callada escuchando la explicación de Kyoko con cierto interés.

—Incluso tiene una grabadora muy conveniente —la sonrisa de Kyoko se amplió hasta límites insospechados diciendo esto último—. ¡Anoche grabé algo muuuuuy divertido! ¿Quieren escucharlo?

Los compañeros de Kyoko exclamaron entusiasmados que les gustaría mucho escuchar lo que Kyoko había grabado y que consideraba tan divertido. Nadie se dio cuenta que Kei Uchiha se ponía de pie muy lentamente en su asiento con expresión horrorizada. Bueno, nadie a excepción de Kyoko que no perdía de vista los movimientos de su enemigo de toda la vida.

—Está bien. Se los haré escuchar. Pero como mi equipo celular es muy pequeño y no tiene la salida de audio que es capaz de hacer que todos lo escuchemos con claridad, lo conectaré a este cable de audio que causalmente se encuentra bajo mi escritorio —terminó de declarar Kyoko mostrando con un gesto dramático el conector del que había estado hablando.

Kei Uchiha no esperó a escuchar nada más. Salió corriendo del salón a toda prisa ante la mirada atónita de todos sus compañeros.

—¡Oh, no se preocupen! Uchiha ha tenido que ir a algún sitio repentinamente pero no se perderá mi transmisión. Verán, este cable está conectado con el micrófono de la dirección, por lo que será audible para cada aula de la escuela.

Kyoko terminó de decir esto apretando un botón en su celular.

—Uzumaki —se comenzó a escuchar la voz de un indiscutible Kei Uchiha por todos los salones, pasillos y corredores de la escuela. Incluso el ruido del sonido de todos los parlantes a la vez asustó a unos cuantos transeúntes que pasaban frente al colegio en esos momentos y que se quedaron escuchando intrigados a qué venía esa transmisión a una hora tan extraña—. Lo siento. Siento mucho haberte dicho todo lo que te dije y... lamento lo de la salida a casa. No decía nada enserio. Estoy seguro que no necesitas que nadie se apiade de ti para tener hijos o eso... No... bueno, no es verdad nada de eso. Estoy seguro que hay muchos chicos en la escuela que...—Kei había logrado alcanzar el patio de la escuela escuchando su propia voz en sonido estereofónico mientras corría hacia la puerta de salida— bueno, eso... en fin, lo siento, sé que no puedes disculparme ahora pero... espero que con el tiempo...

No vio su limusina en la entrada pero no se detuvo, tenía que alejarse del ruido inmediatamente. Tenía que alejarse de ese lugar a todo lo que dieran sus piernas o estaba seguro que caería muerto en ese momento. Mientras seguía corriendo sin detenerse, se dio cuenta que había olvidado su propio celular en el salón de clases junto con su maleta y su almuerzo cuando había salido huyendo. No, no huyendo. Los Uchiha no huyen de ningún lugar ni de persona alguna. Cuando había tenido que salir a toda prisa, sí, eso. No había forma de llamar a su chofer para que lo recogiera a esa hora, el tipo no se aparecería en la entrada de su escuela hasta que llegara la hora de regresar a casa, y eso aún estaba a dos horas lejanas de ocurrir. Kei pensó que finalmente ya estaba corriendo y su casa no estaba tan lejos de la escuela, así que hacía allí se encaminó con todo la velocidad que le podía sacar a sus repentinamente cansadas piernas; obviamente estaban cansadas porque de ninguna manera las piernas de un Uchiha temblarían de la forma como lo hacían las suyas en ese momento.

-...-

Itachi había llegado a casa después de haber pasado toda la noche afuera trabajando, se sentía cansado y de mal humor. Lo cual nunca era una combinación muy recomendable para cualquier Uchiha, y mucho menos para Itachi Uchiha, que tenía la fama de ser el segundo más orgulloso de todos ellos. Itachi estaba preocupado por la conversación con Kei de la noche anterior. Le había dicho a su hijo que debía disculparse, eso era cierto, pero no sentía que las disculpas que Kei le había otorgado a la niña Uzumaki fueran las más apropiadas para un miembro del clan. Los Uchiha nunca se equivocaban. Algunas veces pecaban de soberbia, debía admitirlo, pero no era algo que pusiera en peligro su prestigio o pusiera en duda su supremacía.

Sasuke, su tonto hermano menor, había sido la oveja descarriada de la familia e Itachi había tomado sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de volver a encarrilarlo. Había hablado con él de todo lo que le molestaba y le había hecho ver que su conducta era inaceptable. Sasuke había entendido pero no se había disculpado ni una vez. Cosa que Itachi admiraba secretamente en él. Sin embargo, había querido congraciarse con su hermano e Itachi lo había puesto al cuidado de Kei, a quien Itachi muchas veces no tenía tiempo de cuidar por su trabajo.

Había notado la mutua frialdad e indiferencia con la que se trataban y aunque le molestaba, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para remediarla. Además, le convenía que fuera Sasuke, otro Uchiha, el que se encargara de ayudar a criar a su hijo. Una persona ajena a su clan solo hubiera sido una molestia y, por supuesto, la madre del niño estaba fuera de discusión.

Pero había algo que le molestaba acerca del asunto Uzumaki y por un momento se convenció que quizá era su culpa por haberlo obligado a disculparse. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que no había sido eso. Kei también se comportaba de una manera extraña con ese asunto, y había sido él mismo quien había decidido ir a la casa Uzumaki esa noche.

Sasuke acababa de despertarse a pocas horas para el mediodía y se acercó bostezando hacia su hermano que estaba sentado en la sala, sumido en sus reflexiones.

—Oye —lo saludó sentándose frente a su hermano mayor, Itachi levantó inmediatamente la vista y miró desaprobatoriamente a su hermano y el horario que escogía para levantarse.

—Buenas tardes —le devolvió haciendo notar la hora. Sasuke sonrió, hacer enojar a su hermano mayor era casi tan divertido como hacer enojar a Fugaku.

—No te escuché llegar —dijo Sasuke estirando los brazos, desperezándose divertido—. ¿Qué hora es?

Itachi consultó el reloj colgando de su muñeca.

—Las once y... —sus palabras fueron repentinamente cortadas por la aparición de su hijo Kei en la puerta que venía con el uniforme escolar completamente fuera de lugar y casi sin aliento— veinte —concluyó Itachi poniéndose de pie inmediatamente.

Kei vio a su padre mirándolo con un rostro aterrador y pensó que si su corazón no se había detenido después de la pequeña maratón que acababa de correr lo haría ahora ante su presencia. Pero no tuvo tiempo de recobrar el aliento. Se quedó petrificado por cinco segundos y seguidamente decidió terminar la carrera hacia la puerta de su cuarto. Todo el tiempo repitiendo en su cabeza «demonios» mientras azotaba la puerta cerrada y se tiraba en su cama cubriéndose con los cobertores de su cama.

Sasuke vio a su sobrino, que no parecía haber notado a nadie más que a su padre desde que entrara a la casa, y se quedó perplejo. Kei Uchiha estaba cerca de un colapso total en el momento que había pisado la entrada de su casa. Y lo que era peor, había ido corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto como si al que había estado viendo hacía unos segundos fuera a Sasuke y no a su idolatrado padre. Sasuke se puso de pie de un salto. Esto era más grave de lo que había pensado.

Pero Itachi ya había caminado, apresuradamente, el poco espacio que lo separaba del cuarto de su hijo y al encontrar la puerta cerrada, se había apartado unos centímetros para luego, de una calculada y certera patada, tumbar la puerta hacia adentro. Una vez que la tuvo abierta y lista para dejarlo pasar, el cabecilla del clan Uchiha se adentró al cuarto de su hijo.

Sasuke se quedó parado sin poder moverse después de presenciar esto.

Itachi se acercó a su hijo quien, después de escuchar la caída de su puerta, quedó petrificado debajo de las frazadas que lo cubrían. Pero no por mucho tiempo, Itachi lo descubrió inmediatamente y tomándolo de los hombros lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Kei estaba demasiado aterrado, sin aliento y débil como para desobedecer. Se quedó mirando los ojos de su padre poniéndose cada vez más pálido.

Itachi esperó a que Kei se terminara de calmar, recobrara su aliento y volviera a tomar dominio sobre sí mismo antes de preguntarle con su voz neutral habitual qué era lo que le había pasado. En el interior estaba asustado, temía que algo terrible le hubiera pasado a su hijo y se sentía encolerizado pensando que alguien se hubiera atrevido a infligir el menor daño sobre su precioso heredero.

A Kei le tomó sus buenos diez minutos calmarse lo suficiente como para responder a su padre, pero cuando lo hizo, Itachi se quedó más preocupado e inquieto de lo que había estado al entrar en la habitación.

—No pienso regresar más a la escuela.

-...-

Sasuke vio salir a Itachi de la habitación de Kei su buena hora y media después y lo único que le escuchó decir fue una orden para que se quedara mientras él salía hacia algún lugar.

Cuando vio la figura enojada de su hermano salir por la puerta supo que en algún lugar, en un momento muy cercano, alguien iba a morir.

-...-

En ese mismo momento, Kyoko Uzumaki llegaba a casa de la escuela y se encontraba con una grata sorpresa. Su abuelo Minato había llegado a almorzar con ellos y se quedaría hasta la cena. Kyoko comenzó a contarle que su padre le había regalado un celular y Minato actuó como si no supiera nada al respecto.

Kyoko le preguntó a dónde había ido Naruto y Minato le dijo que había salido a hacer unas compras de último minuto y le había pedido que se quedara para recibir a su nieta.

Kyoko se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse el uniforme justo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Dejó que su abuelo la atendiera y se tomó su tiempo eligiendo su ropa para la tarde. Estaba de muy buen humor desde que se levantara ese día. Había planeado su revancha con mucho entusiasmo y no había podido contener su alegría cuando vio retirarse al Uchiha derrotado. No había vuelto a clases después de eso y Kyoko pensaba optimistamente que quizá se cambiaría de escuela y no tendría que verlo nunca más. Pero lo que más la alegraba de esa idea era el prospecto de que, con su humillante retirada, Kyoko quedaba como completa ganadora de la batalla que había empezado hacía cuatro años. Eso le enseñaría a cualquiera a meterse con Kyoko Uzumaki.

Con tales pensamientos en mente, la vengada y contenta Kyoko no tenía idea de la inesperada visita que había ido a llamar a su puerta.

Minato abrió la puerta despreocupadamente y se encontró con un hombre muy... peculiar.

Le tomó un tiempo reconocer toda la figura de la persona frente a él en su conjunto; tenía un par de alargados y profundos ojos negros que lo distraían poderosamente de hacerlo. Pero con todo se pudo dar cuenta que era un hombre de su misma estatura, quizá unos centímetros más alto —lo cual era increíble en la talla japonesa— tenía el cabello lacio y negro cuidadosamente amarrado en una cola que caía en sus espaldas, vestía un traje impecable completamente negro y llevaba una camisa color gris con una corbata roja, que era lo único de color que llevaba encima. Su piel era pálida y su cuerpo era delgado aunque se podía notar su curvilínea figura a través del traje hecho a la medida.

Por su parte, Itachi se tomó el tiempo de fijarse en la figura que tenía frente a él cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad no se encontraba frente a Naruto Uzumaki. Itachi recordaba que el hombre que había venido a hablar con él hacía dos noches no era tan alto como el hombre que tenía frente a él en ese momento. Además, no tenía el cabello tan largo y ciertamente sus ojos no eran tan alargados y azules como los de esta persona que lo miraba examinándolo a su vez.

Por un largo momento, ambos hombres se quedaron estudiándose en silencio desde todos los ángulos posibles. Habían pasado cinco minutos en este extraño silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, cuando una voz detrás de ellos los sacó de su estupor.

—¿Señor Uchiha? —Naruto acababa de llegar con una bolsa de supermercado conteniendo algunos paquetes de ramen y helado para el postre del almuerzo. Cuando al doblar la esquina de su piso y dirigirse a su puerta se encontró frente a Itachi Uchiha, que parecía enfrascado en una especie de plática con su padre, aunque no había escuchado ninguna voz al irse acercando— ¿Es usted? —Naruto parecía desconcertado, y tenía razón de estarlo. Los Uchiha estaban tomando demasiado interés por pasearse en la puerta de su casa últimamente. Aunque debía admitir que la primera visita inesperada había sido de su parte.

Itachi vio a Naruto e inmediatamente se volvió hacia él, tomando la postura de los Uchiha y adoptando su mirada más digna. La suficiente como para aterrar a Minato y a Naruto, y para asegurarse que no fuera interrumpido mientras iniciaba su plática.

Les contó, de forma cortante y explícita lo que había ocurrido en la escuela con sus hijos temprano ese día y les exigió, no levantó la voz en ningún momento, pero ambos Uzumaki se daban cuenta que tal petición no podía ser más que una exigencia, una disculpa para su hijo.

Naruto se puso muy rojo al escuchar lo que Itachi Uchiha le relataba sobre el comportamiento de su hija. Estaba seguro que su adorada princesa no podía ser capaz de lastimar a nadie a propósito y atormentar a otro ser humano hasta hacerlo correr no era para nada algo que se imaginaba que nadie, mucho menos una hija suya, sería capaz de hacer. Seguramente habría un error y así se lo dijo a Itachi. El Uchiha no tomó muy bien el que sus palabras fueran tomadas como calumnias, ya que simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente desconfiara de lo que decía. Así que le lanzó una mirada mucho más aterradora al petrificado Naruto haciéndole entender que hablaba muy en serio.

Naruto se acercó a toda prisa a la puerta y lo invitó a pasar y esperar mientras él hablaba con su hija. Itachi dudó un momento, pero accedió finalmente después que Naruto desapareciera en el interior de la casa.

Minato se encargó de hacerlo pasar y lo dirigió a la habitación que usaban como sala. Itachi se fijó en lo reducido del espacio pero no comentó nada, cuando Minato lo invitó a sentarse asintió con la cabeza y luego permaneció con su postura rígida habitual mirando a su acompañante.

Minato se sentía nervioso ante la mirada penetrante del Uchiha, pero le preocupaba el giro que había tomado la situación, así que trató de aliviar un poco la atmósfera alrededor del otro hombre.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

Itachi negó con la cabeza una vez y luego extendió su mano hacia Minato.

—Muchas gracias. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha —no sabía de dónde había venido eso. Usualmente la gente a su alrededor era la que se encargaba de presentarlo a otros, él nunca se había visto en la necesidad de presentarse a sí mismo, pero se daba cuenta que esperar tal cortesía de Naruto era en vano, y aunque no quería admitirlo se sentía un poco enojado por el hecho que el hombre frente a él le hablara con tanta familiaridad sin siquiera preocuparse primero por conocer la identidad de la persona con la que hablaba.

—Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze. Soy el padre de Naruto —como Itachi hiciera un gesto de confusión al escuchar esto, Minato soltó su mano que acababa de apretar y continuó explicándole—. Nombré a Naruto con el apellido Uzumaki en recuerdo de su difunta madre. Una especie de recordatorio de que tenía una mientras lo criaba solo.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo.

—¿No es demasiado joven para ser el padre de Naruto? —tampoco sabía de dónde había salido eso. Últimamente las preguntas eran lo único que parecía salir de los labios de los hombres de la casa Uchiha.

Minato se sonrojó al escuchar esto, y comenzó a frotar un lado de su rostro con su dedo índice mientras le respondía.

—Eh, pues... no tanto. Además tuve a Naruto muy joven.

Itachi arqueó una de sus elegantes cejas pero se reprimió de preguntar nada más.

—Su esposa... —comenzó a decir Minato, pero fue cortado inmediatamente por Itachi.

—Soy divorciado —el tono cortante en que le respondió dejó a Minato sin pie a seguir preguntando nada más, así que decidió que por el momento cerraría la boca.

Un ruido a sus espaldas los hizo voltear y se encontraron con Naruto que venía hacia ellos con el rostro preocupado.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Uchiha —Naruto comenzó a decir mientras bajaba la cabeza apenado e Itachi se ponía de pie a su lado—. Tenía usted toda la razón y el pequeño Kei merece una disculpa... —dudó un poco antes de continuar—. Y le juro que la tendrá en persona este mismo día —el rostro de Naruto se había puesto completamente rojo—. Pero le debo pedir que por ahora... regrese a casa.

Minato se quedó mirando preocupado a su hijo y luego dirigió su mirada a la puerta silenciosa de Kyoko. Itachi vio la expresión embarazada de Naruto y decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse por el momento. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la salida, con Naruto a su lado acompañándolo.

Minato los había seguido unos pasos con los brazos cruzados y se detuvo frente a la puerta de su nieta. Escuchó lo que le habían parecido sollozos ahogados saliendo de detrás de la puerta y volvió a fijar los ojos en su hijo. Naruto tenía los ojos humedecidos después de volver a entrar a la casa.

-...-

* * *

Me retrasé, pero aquí subo el siguiente capítulo editado. Mañana, espero, el siguiente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** todavía a salvo, pero habrá escenas yaoi por el medio y en el final.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 5**

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

Kyoko estaba terminando de cambiarse de ropa cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. Se puso la chaqueta encima de su blusa a toda prisa y, aún abotonando el primer botón de la parte superior, la abrió y saludó con un beso a su padre que regresaba de hacer las compras.

—El papá de Kei Uchiha está fuera... dice que pusiste una grabación de su hijo en la escuela —a las primeras palabras de su padre, Kyoko cesó todo movimiento. Increíble. ¿El pequeño hipócrita la había ido a acusar con nada menos que su padre? Era algo intolerable (la señorita Kyoko que no sabe nada de la visita del suyo en iguales circunstancias a la casa de su enemigo, para todos ustedes) y no le parecía algo propio de un hombre.

Lanzando un suspiro resignado volvió a elevar la cabeza y fijó su mirada en los ojos confundidos de su padre.

—Sí, es cierto —y como viera que la expresión de Naruto cambiaba instantáneamente a una de horror agregó rápidamente—. ¡Pero se lo merecía! Recuerda lo que me hizo ayer. No podía quedarme tranquila sin devolverle la humillación.

—Kyoko... —Naruto no tenía palabras para expresar su enorme sorpresa. ¿Su pequeña hija era capaz de hacer algo tan atroz? Aún no podía creerlo.

—Papi... así estamos parejos. Prometo no hacer nada parecido de aquí en adelante.

Naruto salió de su estupor y le dedicó a su hija una mirada analítica por unos segundos.

—Aún no puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a otro ser humano solo para vengarte, ¿no te dabas cuenta de que actuabas mal?

Pero después de escucharlo quien se quedó perpleja fue Kyoko. ¿Ser humano? ¿Kei Uchiha un ser humano? Su padre no comprendía con exactitud la escala de la humillación que su hija había sufrido el día anterior. Lo próximo que le diría sería que debía pedirle disculpas al Uchiha y el infierno se enfriaría antes de verla haciéndolo.

—No he hecho nada malo. En todo caso, él me hizo algo peor. ¡Se lo merecía! —Kyoko apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras le respondía a su padre, queriendo lograr que esa importante aclaración entrara en su cabeza.

—¡Kyoko! Estoy muy decepcionado de ti —exclamó de pronto su padre adoptando una actitud por demás seria—. No te he criado para que seas un individuo vengativo que goza con el sufrimiento ajeno y no admite cuando está en un error. Le debes una disculpa al niño Uchiha.

Kyoko abrió enormemente sus redondos ojos azules. Su padre no podía estar hablando en serio. Tenía que ser una broma. Sí, eso debía ser. Era imposible que su padre se pusiera del lado del Uchiha, sencillamente no podía ser.

—¿Has olvidado lo que me hizo...?

—A mí no me importa cómo y qué hace un niño que no es mío —la cortó inmediatamente Naruto cruzándose de brazos y adoptando una seriedad que muy pocas veces tomaba con ella—. Lo que me preocupa es la forma cómo te comportas tú y el daño que haces a otros con tu comportamiento. Quiero que reflexiones sobre tus acciones.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de él...?

—Kyoko, ya te he dicho que...

—¡No lo entiendes! ¡¿Él me hizo todo eso y yo debía quedarme callada sin hacer nada?! ¡Tú siempre me dijiste que me defendiera cuando alguien fuera malo conmigo!

—¡Te dije que te defendieras pero nunca te enseñé que fueras revanchista y que el hacer sufrir a otros era algo para alegrarse! —Naruto no podía creer que su hija no estuviera arrepentida de lo que había hecho—. No eres mejor de lo que él fue contigo, ¿te sientes bien con eso?

Kyoko bajó la mirada un momento, sus ojos azules comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Kei Uchiha vino a disculparse contigo. Eso toma mucho valor. Y tú usaste sus disculpas como un medio para burlarte de él y ahora no tienes el suficiente valor para admitir que estabas en un error y pedirle disculpas tú a él. ¿No te sientes mal al saber eso?

—¡Tú no me entiendes! ¡Yo no hice nada malo! ¡Él se lo merecía y nunca le pediré disculpas! ¡Nunca!

Kyoko comenzó a llorar de pie, apretando muy fuertemente sus puños contra los lados de su cuerpo. Pero Naruto no se movió para consolarla. Aún seguía con su expresión severa de brazos cruzados frente a ella y parecía no compadecerse del sufrimiento de su hija. La pequeña no pudo más y se echó a llorar en el borde de su cama, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y luego cerrarse de nuevo. Su padre ya no estaba en la habitación.

En ese momento, en el _penthouse_ Uchiha, Sasuke se encontraba sentado al lado de Kei en la habitación de este último. Estaba fumando un cigarrillo mientras Kei se encontraba muy concentrado mirando una pelusa que se había formado en la alfombra frente a su cama. Por momentos sentía que debía levantarse y eliminarla pero finalmente, al no animarse a mover sus músculos para salir de su acogedora cama, esta estaba sobreviviendo más de lo habitual. Estaba reflexionando sobre cómo se habría formado en primer lugar ya que no tenía nada en su habitación que la hubiera causado —quizá había venido rodando de la sala cuando su puerta cayó bajo la patada de su padre—, y luego comenzó a medir las posibilidades de cambiar la alfombra aunque solo tenía un año de uso. Quizá cambiar el mobiliario también de paso; últimamente, el color celeste de las paredes lo alteraba.

Sasuke observaba a su sobrino de vez en cuando sin decir palabra. Cuando por fin se había animado a asomarse por sobre la puerta vencida por Itachi unos momentos antes, había encontrado a Kei sentado sobre su cama, sus frazadas cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. No recordaba haber visto nunca a un niño del clan Uchiha en un posición similar —no recordaba haber visto a ningún niño de ninguna casa en una actitud similar para tal extensión—, ni siquiera cuando uno de sus padres había muerto o algo realmente malo les había ocurrido; algo le decía que no era recomendable que Kei estuviera solo en esos momentos. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando por la cabeza del pequeño no podía ser nada bueno. Pero Sasuke no tenía la paciencia para preguntárselo. Además, qué podría hacer él, nunca había sido bueno para consolar a nadie.

Una hora después, en la que tuvieron tiempo de habituarse a la presencia del otro, Kei finalmente se animó a hablar o, en su caso, a interrogarlo.

—¿A dónde fue papá?

—Quién sabe.

La respuesta había sido cortante y altanera para un estándar común, pero para Kei Uchiha, que estaba acostumbrado a que Sasuke jamás se preocupara por él o que le respondiera nada cuando estaba siendo obligado a cuidar de él, decía mucho sobre el modo en que Sasuke estaba a su lado en ese momento.

—Oye —le dijo después de un momento más.

—¿Hn?

—... gracias...

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero que había traído de la sala y que había depositado con cuidado a su lado en la cama. Tomó un momento más para que volteara a ver a su sobrino con una expresión indescifrable y otro más para que apoyara su pesada mano en la cabeza de un sorprendido Kei.

—Te estás ablandando de un tiempo a esta parte —y antes que el niño pudiera responderle o pedirle que quitara su mano de su cabeza prosiguió—, ¿qué te ha pasado?

Kei se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada. Le costó un enorme espacio de tiempo responderle.

—Lo grabó —le confesó casi tímidamente al cabo—. Anoche.

Sasuke estaba a punto de encender otro cigarrillo cuando la respuesta de su sobrino lo detuvo. Volteó a verlo ligeramente sorprendido por un momento y luego retiró la mano que había apoyado en su cabeza.

Cuando Kei escuchó a su tío Sasuke reír por primera vez en toda su corta vida, su primera reacción fue aterrarse. ¿Era posible que algo hubiera causado la suficiente impresión en Sasuke como para hacerlo reír? Luego recordó que la causa de este acceso de risa en particular era él y su expresión de terror cambió inmediatamente a una de furia.

Nunca pensó que se enfrentaría con su tío a tan temprana edad. Estaba seguro que eventualmente, en el futuro, tendría que darle una paliza a Sasuke por todas las veces que lo había hecho sentir miserable con sus miradas y estaba casi seguro que Sasuke quería enfrentarse con él desde hacía un tiempo igualmente considerable por razones personales. Pero ahora que se encontraba sujetando a su tío con todas sus fuerzas en la cama y tratando de golpearlo, sin mayor éxito, no sabía explicarse por qué se imaginaba su pelea final en lo profundo de un bosque sin ningún testigo alrededor. Ciertamente, en el momento actual, no había testigos ni una sola persona que los detuviera, pero no era exactamente como la había imaginado.

Al poco rato, Sasuke le dio un empujón que lo dejó aplastado contra la pared opuesta de su cama, pero Kei no esperó a caer al suelo para volver a lanzarse contra su tío que se puso de pie en ese momento y recibió el peso entero de su sobrino con sus brazos antes de girarse y hacer que cayera sobre su cama. Estuvieron así un buen rato, Kei tratando de conectar un golpe contra Sasuke y su tío simplemente evadiéndolos o dándole empujones certeros para que cayera al suelo, cama o alguna pared.

Cuando Kei finalmente estuvo demasiado cansado para moverse más se quedó tendido sobre la alfombra con los brazos y las piernas extendidos y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Sasuke se paró por encima de él, prendió el cigarrillo que aún tenía en sus manos y le dijo lo siguiente:

—No tienes técnica. ¿Qué tal un poco de práctica en el dojo del clan?

Kei aún recobraba el aliento cuando le respondió.

—Papá dice que no lo necesito... además,... no hay nadie ahí que pueda... entrenarme...

Sasuke se quedó pensando un momento esto y asintió con la cabeza. Los grandes maestros que habían impartido las clases de autodefensa y ataque a Itachi y a él habían sido designados a otros puestos de seguridad hacía muchos años. Ahora el dojo familiar se encontraba desocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, a no ser por los temporales sirvientes, manteniendo todo listo y preparado en caso alguien quisiera visitarlo. Itachi podría haber asignado a alguien más para enseñarle a su hijo, pero dudaba que tuviera el tiempo y el interés en hacerlo. Para su hermano, Kei era perfecto de la forma cómo era, no necesitaba nada más.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal si yo lo hago? —declaró finalmente Sasuke, pensando que meterse a estropear un poco a su sobrino sería algo divertido, si al final del día Itachi se encontraba con la sorpresa— Te cuido por las tardes y más vale perder el tiempo entrenándote que perder el tiempo viéndote dormir todo el día, ¿no te parece?

Kei le devolvió una mirada que significaba que no apreciaba sus palabras en lo más mínimo. Sasuke comenzó a reír otra vez. Kei deseaba tener las fuerzas para estrangularlo.

—¿Puedes parar de hacer eso? —era una orden, Kei podía ser muy vago en las técnicas de pelea, pero en cuanto al tono despectivo de los Uchiha muchas veces superaba al mismo Sasuke. Aunque ni siquiera ambos estaban cerca del grado que había logrado Itachi.

—Está bien —Sasuke le extendió la mano y lo levantó de un tirón cuando Kei le devolvió la suya. De lo cual se arrepintió en instantes, su pobre brazo le dolía más que nunca—. Pero debes admitir, que te la hizo muy buena, para ser una niña.

Kei lo observó indignado unos momentos, pero como Sasuke comenzara a reír una vez más, el pequeño Uchiha no tuvo más remedio que enrollar sus ojos y asentir con desgano momentos después.

Itachi llegó a casa tarde, había tenido que ir de un extremo de la ciudad al otro, ida y vuelta, y eso lo había dejado de mal humor. Además estaba el pequeño detalle que no había logrado su cometido principal al hacer ese viaje, que era que la niña Uzumaki le diera unas bien merecidas disculpas a su hijo Kei. Las acciones de la pequeña habían hecho que su hijo se descontrolara por un momento, lo cual era algo inaceptable para cualquier miembro del clan Uchiha, y eran completamente inconcebibles para el heredero del clan.

Todo el camino a casa se puso a pensar que tal vez no había reconfortado lo suficiente a Kei antes de salir. Recordaba que una vez que había logrado que su hijo respirara normalmente y le contara lo acontecido en la escuela, lo cual no ocurrió en más de una hora después porque Kei estaba renuente a decirle absolutamente nada, su hijo Kei había recobrado su calma habitual, mas no su ánimo de cada día.

Era por eso que al regresar a casa, Itachi estuvo lo más próximo a adoptar una expresión perpleja cuando se encontró a Sasuke y Kei moviéndose alrededor de la cocina y acomodando los alimentos encima de la mesa con lo que parecían ser claras intenciones de almorzar juntos.

Kei lo saludó respetuosamente y le preguntó, un poco dudoso, si quería comer con ellos. Itachi asintió después de un momento en que observó a su hijo con ojos de águila y tomó asiento. Al parecer, Sasuke se había encargado de cocinar, algo que rara vez hacía, y Kei lo estaba ayudando a servir la comida en los platos.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Itachi volteó a ver a Sasuke cuando este se sentó a su lado mientras Kei seguía poniendo platillo tras platillo sobre la mesa para el almuerzo.

—Ningún lugar importante —fue todo lo que Itachi le respondió a su hermano tomando sus cubiertos y comenzando a comer sin mayor preámbulo.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos ante esta respuesta pero no le preguntó nada más. Estaba claro que a donde quiera que había ido tenía que ver con Kei, y después de escuchar lo que había pasado por boca de su sobrino y conocer a su hermano, no le quedaba ninguna duda de a dónde se había ido a meter hasta esas horas. Sasuke solo esperaba que hubiera habido sobrevivientes en la casa Uzumaki a los cuales rescatar eventualmente. Hundiendo su propio tenedor en su plato comenzó a comer con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.

La casa Uzumaki estaba sumida en silencio. Naruto estaba sentado junto con Minato en la cocina. Le había terminado de contar lo que había ocurrido con Kyoko hacía un buen rato y seguidamente, al no obtener una opinión en claro de su padre, se había ido a traer el libro de Hinata de su habitación. Minato miraba cómo su hijo pasaba página tras página seguro de que podría encontrar una respuesta para su predicamento entre esas hojas con algo de pesadez. Naruto era su hijo y siempre tenía las mejores intenciones, pero algunas veces era demasiado obstinado.

Al cabo de un rato, Minato decidió interrumpir su lectura.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa más de este asunto? —comenzó a preguntarle— ¿El que Kyoko se niegue a pedirle disculpas al niño Uchiha o el que esté tan empeñada en que tiene la razón?

—Me preocupa que no se dé cuenta que ha actuado mal —Naruto le respondía sin apartar la vista del libro y continuando con el pasado de las páginas—, que me grite que no la comprendo y que sienta que no lo hago... Se está volviendo testaruda y me asusta pensar que yo soy el culpable de que se comporte de esa manera.

—Naruto —Minato apoyó su mano en el brazo de Naruto para detener su pasado de hojas por un momento—, todos los padres nos echamos la culpa cuando pasa algo con nuestros hijos, es natural pensar así.

—Sí, bueno. Quizá es porque en realidad sí tenemos la culpa.

Minato lanzó un hondo suspiro y se dio por vencido. Estaba acostumbrado a lo testarudo que era su hijo cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza y al parecer Kyoko no solo había heredado los ojos azules de su padre.

—¿La obligarás a disculparse?

—Si es necesario —Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió al teléfono para buscar un número telefónico en la libreta que había al lado—. Tengo que llamar a Sakura primero, había quedado en salir con ella y unos amigos esta noche.

Minato se sorprendió un poco por eso. Naruto no acostumbraba salir de casa ni siquiera los fines de semana y era más probable que recibiera visitas a que él las hiciera.

—¿Esta noche? ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien?

—No... —dijo algo apenado por un momento— ¿recuerdas lo que conversamos el otro día? Sobre la falta de una figura materna de Kyoko y todo eso... Estaba pensando en salir con una amiga que Sakura me presentó recientemente... no la conozco tan bien aún pero...

—Espera, espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que estás buscando una nueva madre para Kyoko? ¿No es un poco repentino? —Minato estaba sorprendido por el giro que había comenzado a tomar la historia.

—No, es lo que Kyoko necesita ahora más que nunca —dijo su hijo hablando ahora convencido—. Esta situación lo demuestra, no puedo seguir haciendo esto yo solo.

—Naruto, eso no tiene nada que ver con... —Minato dijo por su parte, siendo interrumpido inmediatamente.

—Claro que tiene que ver —dijo Naruto vehementemente—. Kyoko dice que yo no la entiendo y quizá no lo hago. Yo solo puedo ver una mala acción que merece una disculpa, me preocupa más enderezar su carácter ahora que sentarme con ella a escuchar lo que le molesta de la situación. No tengo la paciencia para hacerlo si ella se empeña en no ver dónde está errada.

—Pero Naruto, eso le pasaría a cualquiera —razonó Minato conciliadoramente—. Tú eres tan testarudo como ella y lo sabes bien. Solo es cuestión que alguno de los dos ceda y la paz regresará.

Naruto no le respondió, estaba ocupado marcando el número de la amiga de Sakura para excusarse por esa noche. Así que tampoco notó cuando Kyoko entró calladamente en la cocina y se quedó parada detrás de su padre esperando que terminara de hablar por teléfono.

—Papi —dijo inmediatamente después que Naruto colgara el auricular en el teléfono de la cocina, asustando a su padre en el proceso, lo cual hizo que se encogiera de hombros por un segundo antes de volver sus ojos a los de su pequeña hija—, lo siento, tú tienes toda la razón. Iré a pedirle disculpas a Uchiha.

Naruto se quedó petrificado en su lugar, Kyoko aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas pero tenía una expresión decidida en su rostro que le decía que hablaba muy en serio. Por un momento, Naruto deseó saber leer la mente para poder meterse en el cerebro de su hija y averiguar qué era lo que hacía que cambiara de actitud en una forma tan repentina y opuesta.

Para suerte de ambos, Minato vino en su rescate al ver que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada más.

—Bueno, ya lo ves, Naruto. Kyoko ha pensado mejor las cosas y te da la razón. ¿No estás contento por eso?

Naruto miró a su padre un momento y luego volvió a fijar sus ojos en su pequeña hija.

—¿Estás arrepentida de lo que hiciste? —le preguntó como para asegurarse.

Kyoko agitó inmediatamente la cabeza en forma afirmativa.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazó como respuesta.

—Gracias. Discúlpame por haber sido tan duro contigo hace un momento.

Kyoko le devolvió el abrazo con mucha fuerza.

—No, papi, tú tenías razón. Perdóname por ser tan testaruda, seré buena a partir de ahora. Te lo prometo.

Naruto sonrió aliviado y besó la frente de su hija.

—Ven, tendré que calentar el almuerzo otra vez pero lo mejor es que comas algo antes que salgamos —Kyoko asintió nuevamente y se encaminó hacia la despensa para ayudar a su padre a poner la mesa para el almuerzo.

Lo que en realidad había pasado era que Kyoko se había quedado llorando todo ese tiempo en su habitación. Estaba convencida que tenía la razón y su padre no la comprendía. Simplemente no había nada más qué analizar al respecto. Kei Uchiha merecía lo que recibió y Kyoko estaba en todo el derecho de ser quien aplicara el castigo. Estaba muy molesta con su padre por pretender que se disculpara con su enemigo jurado de toda la vida. Unos momentos después, la rabia fue tanta que decidió salir a decirle a su padre exactamente eso, que primero se mordería la lengua hasta morir antes que ofrecerle disculpas al despiadado Uchiha.

Pero en cuanto salió de su habitación y se paró frente a la puerta de la cocina dispuesta a hacer una entrada dramática con el azote de la puerta, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo en esos momentos su padre y abuelo. Kyoko escuchó a su padre diciendo que iba a buscar una nueva madre para ella, que no podía seguir haciéndolo solo, que no la entendía y la situación era muy difícil para él.

Kyoko sintió como si todo el aire abandonara repentinamente sus pulmones. Su padre se sentía tan mal por su comportamiento que creía que no podía criarla él solo y... ¿estaba buscando una nueva madre para ella? ¿Iba a traer una mujer a la casa que se haría pasar por su madre? ¿Una mujer que sería la esposa de su padre? ¡¿Su padre quería casarse otra vez?! Pero... ¡¿y qué sería de ella?! ¡¿Sería que su padre querría a esta nueva mujer más de lo que la quería a ella?! ¡Imposible! ¡No podía permitir que algo así ocurriera!

Muy en el fondo, Kyoko estaba avergonzada de que su comportamiento hubiera hecho pensar a su padre que no estaba haciendo una buena labor al criarla solo. Pero lo que más sentía en ese momento era pánico. Pánico de que su padre consiguiera una nueva mujer y se olvidara para siempre de ella.

Desde que tenía memoria siempre habían sido los dos. Su padre siempre había estado a su lado y Kyoko se sentía la persona más importante en su vida. No iba a permitir que viniera una mujer cualquiera a ocupar el lugar que antes que ella llevaba su madre. Y mucho menos iba a dejar que alguien apartara a su padre de su lado.

Decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era demostrarle a su padre que no necesitaban a ninguna otra mujer en la casa. Si Naruto necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a entenderla, ella se esforzaría el doble por ser una excelente hija. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era disculparse con el Uchiha. Le pesaría en el alma por el resto de su vida el hacerlo, pero si con eso recuperaba a su padre de vuelta lo haría. Una vez decidida, Kyoko abrió la puerta de la cocina y secándose las lágrimas esperó a que su padre terminara de hablar por teléfono para darle toda la razón, como lo haría una hija obediente.

Kei estaba en su cuarto terminando sus tareas, mientras Itachi y Sasuke esperaban a los repartidores de la mueblería que les traerían una nueva puerta para el dormitorio del heredero Uchiha.

Itachi, muy a su pesar y por insistencia de su hermano, estaba terminando de contarle confidencialmente a Sasuke sobre su visita a los Uzumaki. Sasuke estaba sorprendido que su hermano hubiera regresado sin matar a nadie y se preguntaba si algo que no le había querido confesar había ocurrido en su corta estancia en la casa de Naruto.

—Dijo que la traería para disculparse pero... —Itachi lanzó una ojeada a la entrada del cuarto de su hijo sin puerta— no creo que haga falta ahora.

Sasuke siguió la mirada de su hermano y se cruzó de brazos. Kei parecía más calmado después de su «pequeña» conversación del mediodía. Ya no había vuelto a insistir con el tema de la escuela y después de comer había anunciado que tenía que hacer una tarea para una clase, luego de lo cual se había retirado a su habitación y había permanecido sentado en su escritorio escribiendo en su computadora personal.

—Ya quedaron a la par. Espero que no empiecen otra vez mañana —Itachi levantó una de sus cejas ante el comentario de su hermano, ¿desde hacía cuándo Sasuke se preocupaba tanto por los asuntos de Kei? Sasuke lo vio y le devolvió el gesto. Itachi no le dijo nada a pesar de esto.

El sonido del intercomunicador de la casa interrumpió el incómodo silencio. El Uchiha mayor se puso de pie y fue a contestarlo. Después de colgar, le indicó a Sasuke que los hombres de la mueblería habían llegado y necesitaban confirmar los papeles en el _lobby_ antes de subir. Sasuke se pasó la mano desde la frente hacia la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a seguir a su hermano. Le gritó a Kei que volverían en un momento y salió con Itachi.

Kei escuchó que Sasuke le decía que saldría un momento con Itachi a través de la pared de su habitación, pero no se movió de su escritorio ni hizo otro ademán de querer averiguar a dónde se habían dirigido los dos hermanos juntos. De todas formas no se tardarían mucho, de lo contrario no lo hubieran dejado solo.

Pero cuando estaba apenas retomando el hilo de la explicación para su asignación sobre economías políticas, escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta principal. Por un momento, se quedó preguntándose si su padre o Sasuke habían olvidado sus llaves al salir de la casa. Pero lo descartó como improbable, ni su padre ni tío eran nunca tan descuidados.

La llamada a la puerta se volvió a repetir, por lo que Kei no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y salir a contestar. Era imposible que fuera alguien más que Itachi o Sasuke regresando por algo, después de todo, las visitas eran siempre anunciadas por el intercomunicador del _hall_ antes de permitírseles subir a los pisos de departamentos.

Kei abrió la puerta sin mayor preámbulo y se quedó paralizado al ver a las dos personas frente a él.

—Buenas tardes —la voz de Naruto se escuchaba calmada y amigable. Mirando a Kei con una sonrisa algo afectada.

Kei inclinó la cabeza un milímetro en señal de saludo antes de hacerse a un lado e indicarles que entraran. Naruto, que tomaba de los hombros a Kyoko dio un paso al frente y su hija se vio obligada a darlo también. Naruto pensaba que sería suficiente quedarse en la entrada para que ella le ofreciera sus disculpas al niño Uchiha, pero al parecer Kei tenía otra idea. Cerró la puerta tras ellos e inmediatamente se dirigió a su enorme sala, indicándoles con un gesto silencioso que lo siguieran.

Kyoko, que no había abierto la boca desde que Kei Uchiha le abriera la puerta, respiró hondo antes de dirigirse con paso firme a la estancia de la casa. Naruto, admirado, la seguía con curiosidad. Nuevamente volvió a sorprenderse por la enorme sala del _penthouse_ y a pensar que en realidad era lo suficientemente grande como para duplicar el tamaño de su departamento por completo.

Kei les indicó que se sentaran y cuando lo hubieron hecho, él también lo hizo.

—¿No se encuentra tu padre en casa? —en vista que ninguno de los dos niños iniciaba la conversación, Naruto trató de iniciarla él mismo.

—Ha salido un momento con mi tío —y agregó—. No creo que tarden mucho.

Naruto asintió y volvió a mirar a su hija Kyoko, esperando que comenzara con su disculpa en ese momento. Kyoko sintió la mirada de su padre y tomó valor para hablar.

—Uchiha —Kei posó inmediatamente su mirada en la niña Uzumaki—, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Prometo no volver a comportarme de esa forma tan poco digna en el futuro.

Kei estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para responderle que no era necesario que se disculpara y que en realidad no había sido nada, cuando la puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en par y dos hombres extraños cargando una puerta en sus brazos se adentraron a la casa. Kei se había olvidado por completo del incidente de la puerta y por eso la llegada de una nueva lo agarró tan desprevenido como a sus dos visitantes.

Seguidamente, la llegada de Itachi y Sasuke cargando unos paquetes bajo el brazo mientras cerraban la puerta lo distrajo lo suficiente como para olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la niña Uzumaki.

Naruto vio entrar a Itachi y Sasuke, y un pequeño escalofrío comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, se dirigió a Kyoko en voz baja y le dijo que como al parecer sus anfitriones estaban ocupados en ese momento, lo mejor sería retirarse. Kyoko asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron de pie. La compañera de Kei estaba contenta porque su tormento hubiera terminado tan rápido y se sentía aliviada por no haber tenido que escuchar ningún comentario desagradable por parte del Uchiha, solo a esto se debía a que se sintiera de mejor ánimo y portara una sonrisa de alivio en su rostro.

Sasuke se percató de la presencia de Naruto en el momento en que se ponía de pie y comenzaba a despedirse de Kei, así que dejó las bolsas que cargaba a un lado y se dirigió casi corriendo al lado de su ángel.

—Naruto, ¿has venido a visitarnos?

El interpelado dio un ligero saltó de sorpresa ante la aparición repentina del Uchiha a su lado antes de responder.

—Eh, sí, pero ya nos retirábamos...

—¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no se...?

—Señor Uchiha, buenas tardes —Naruto interrumpió, y descartó, la pregunta de Sasuke al saludar a Itachi que se había acercado hacia ellos.

Itachi le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza y luego bajó su mirada hacia la niña Uzumaki. Por un momento, una nube de tensión se esparció por la sala rodeando a todos los espectadores, aunque Kyoko no pareció notar el extraño fulgor que se desprendía de los fríos ojos de Itachi en cuanto la vio.

Como Itachi la estaba mirando sin apartar la mirada, la niña pensó que era su deber presentarse debidamente, y ya que estaba tratando de demostrarle a su padre que era una mujer que no necesitaba de nadie para cuidarla, no lo pensó demasiado y extendió su mano, en un gesto muy similar al que hacía más de cuatro años atrás se había ganado la enemistad de Kei.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kyoko Uzumaki —dijo con una seguridad tal que Itachi no tuvo más remedio que extender su mano y aceptar el apretón que la niña le ofrecía.

—Itachi Uchiha.

El resto de espectadores observaba el intercambio con un silencio incómodo. Pero cuando por fin soltaron sus manos, un larguísimo segundo después, todos respiraron más aliviados.

—Bueno, sé que están ocupados y Kyoko y yo ya nos retirábamos —Naruto tomó de los hombros a su hija una vez más y trató de dirigirla hacia la puerta en retirada. Ya habían cumplido lo que habían venido a hacer ahí y no quería arriesgarse a quedarse un minuto más en una casa atestada de yakuzas (porque para Naruto la familia Uchiha sería por siempre un clan yakuza), especialmente ahora que veía a dos hombres fornidos cargando puertas y herramientas dentro de la casa. Solo dios sabía lo que estarían construyendo más adentro. Naruto lo pensaba y no podía imaginar nada menos que un cuarto de torturas para sus frecuentes víctimas—. Kyoko, despídete.

Kyoko asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió nuevamente a Kei, quien, al escucharla, volvió a recordar lo que había querido decirle en un principio.

—Uchiha, te veré el lunes en la escuela. Hasta entonces —pero Kei ya no tuvo ocasión de decir lo que estaba pensando, Kyoko fue retirada inmediatamente de su vista por Naruto que la empujaba hacia la puerta con su tío Sasuke interrumpiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

—Naruto, ¿necesitas que te lleve a casa? Mi auto está afuera y…

—Muchas gracias, pero he venido en mi auto —Naruto le sonrió afectadamente una vez y se dirigió más rápido que nunca a la salida. Realmente, ese hombre, Sasuke Uchiha, lo ponía muy nervioso.

Sasuke seguía insistiendo en algo más, pero ni siquiera Kyoko le prestaba atención. Estaba más preocupada por sus propios problemas como para darse cuenta que el hombre frente a él estaba haciendo un claro intento de ganarse el favor de su padre. Naruto, por su lado, simplemente concluía aterrado que Sasuke, el asesino serial, lo había elegido como su próxima víctima. Estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento no podría dormir tranquilo por las noches y miraría cada rincón oscuro que pasara al caminar por las calles.

Finalmente, ambos Uzumaki estuvieron a salvo y camino a casa en el elevador. Dentro, ambos suspiraron aliviados por dos diferentes razones.

Sasuke estaba decepcionado. Naruto no respondía a ninguna de sus insinuaciones y era como si no las notara. Se preguntaba si no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro al respecto. Quizá solo debería aparecer frente a él uno de esos días, quizá a la salida de su trabajo o de camino a casa, y preguntarle si quería ir a cenar con él. No creía que el ángel se rehusara, después de todo, nadie lo había rechazado jamás.

Mientras tanto, Itachi había observado con una ceja arqueada el comportamiento extraño de su hermano, y cuando este entró nuevamente en la casa después de despedir a Naruto y su hija en el ascensor no pudo menos que cruzarse de brazos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

Sasuke se había olvidado por un momento que Itachi estaba parado en la misma habitación que la suya. Rayos.

—¿Qué? —le respondió evadiendo la pregunta.

Kei estaba acostumbrado a esto. Los intercambios de conversación en los que su padre y su tío se medían. Usualmente comenzaban con una ronda de preguntas en las que ninguno de los dos respondía nada y terminaba con unos certeros «Hn» al final de cada _round_. Típicamente, el ganador era el último en pronunciar uno de estos.

—¿Estás interesado en Naruto Uzumaki?

—¿Por qué te importa por quién estoy o no estoy interesado?

—¿No eres lo suficientemente adulto como para darte cuenta que una relación como esa solo te traería complicaciones?

—¿No estás ya cansado de tratar de meterte en mi vida sin que yo te haga el menor caso?

—¿Estás diciendo que tienes algo con ese sujeto?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Kei levantó una de sus cejas, el primero en haber dejado de formular preguntas había sido Sasuke. Un punto para su padre.

—Supongo que no. Pero como tú no pareces notar que el sujeto Uzumaki es padre de una niña de la misma edad que tu sobrino, que no tiene ningún tipo de relaciones sociales importantes, y que encima de todo es HOMBRE, creo mi deber el advertírtelo.

Sasuke comenzó a usar una de sus miradas amedrentadoras, Itachi ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Si continúas con tus tonterías terminarás involucrando a Kei en esto —prosiguió el líder del clan—. Después de todo, él y la hija de Uzumaki asisten a la misma clase. Además que no considero correcto que juegues con un hombre que tiene responsabilidades más serias con las cuales lidiar. Aunque supongo que eso a ti no te importa.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí, ni de mis intenciones. Así que cállate.

Itachi levantó una de sus cejas. ¿Cuáles eran esas intenciones de su hermano? ¿Qué no era lo de siempre, perseguir algo que sería un nuevo escándalo para todo el clan hasta conseguirlo y después de jugar con ello por un rato, descartarlo y buscarse algo peor?

—Hn.

Sasuke escuchó el último gruñido de su hermano y haciendo un gesto algo crudo con la mano, se dirigió a la puerta, cogiendo sus llaves de la repisa donde las había dejado la tarde anterior, y salió inmediatamente de ahí. Kei estaba sentado en el sillón mirándolo retirarse y pensó que lo mejor sería si le hiciera caso a su padre por una vez. Después de todo, Naruto, el padre de Kyoko, no parecía ser del tipo de personas con las que su tío estaba acostumbrado a jugar. Y solo dios sabía lo que Kyoko le haría si se atrevía a herir a su padre.

-...-

* * *

Reeditando otra vez. Disculpen la demora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** este capítulo se puede leer tranquilamente.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 6**

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

**_.  
_**

El sábado por la mañana, Naruto estaba ocupado aseando su departamento con la ayuda de Kyoko cuando el timbre de la puerta lo hizo abandonar sus tareas. Neji Hyuuga lo saludó con una pequeña sonrisa cortés al aparecer tras la puerta y Naruto se hizo inmediatamente a un lado para dejarlo pasar. El primo de Hinata se encaminó a la sala, como le indicaba su cuñado, y muy pronto se encontró con su sobrina Kyoko saludándole con un abrazo afectuoso mientras él se disculpaba algo avergonzado por la interrupción. Naruto, por supuesto, le aseguró que no se preocupara y que esperara un minuto a que él y Kyoko terminaran de poner todo en su lugar para poder atenderlo como era debido. Neji los comenzó a ayudar a terminar el aseo sin hacer caso a las protestas de la familia Uzumaki.

El prometido de Hanabi, la tía de Kyoko, y el futuro cabecilla del clan Hyuuga no era una persona que fuera conocida por su comportamiento abierto y casual con los demás. Naruto había tenido unos muy malos ratos conociendo a Neji cuando Hinata aún estaba viva, ya que sentía que el futuro heredero del clan no lo veía con buenos ojos; años después que Hinata muriera y Neji comenzara a aparecer en su puerta con más frecuencia acompañando a Hanabi, este le había confiado que efectivamente, al principio, Naruto no había gozado de su aprobación.

Era bien sabido dentro del clan Hyuuga que Neji se sentía enfadado porque Naruto, un completo desconocido y sin ningún tipo de roce social, tuviera una relación tan estrecha con Hinata, la mujer que eventualmente heredaría todo el poder de la familia Hyuuga. Simplemente no podía hacerse a la idea que Naruto, en algún momento, se volviera su líder. Pero cuando Hinata fue desheredada y se asignó a su prometida como irrevocable heredera, Neji sintió vergüenza por haber sentido envidia de Naruto Uzumaki, la sintió aun más cuando se dio cuenta que a la pareja de Hinata no le importaba en lo más mínimo perder el favor o aprobación de la familia de su esposa y se contentaba con lo poco que tenía.

Neji presenció lo duro que fue para Naruto perder a Hinata, y como Hanabi insistiera en ir a visitarlos de vez en cuando, a él no le quedaba otra opción que acceder a sus peticiones para mantenerla contenta. Eventualmente se dio cuenta que en realidad le agradaba la personalidad alegre y sensible de Naruto, por lo que ambos se hicieron amigos. Naruto era uno de esos extraños seres que entregaba su amistad con facilidad y la mantenía por el resto de su vida. Estaba criando a Kyoko con la misma sensibilidad y alegría que entregaba al resto y eso a Neji le parecía increíble. Los Hyuuga nunca habían sido conocidos por inculcar sensibilidad en sus hijos.

Kyoko le estaba enseñando el celular que su padre le había regalado hacía unos días y Neji la escuchaba con atención mientras Naruto preparaba un poco de té en la cocina. Aún era temprano para comenzar a preparar el almuerzo así que se contentó con invitarle a Neji una bebida cuando su invitado rechazó amablemente el helado que había quedado de la comida del día anterior.

Justo en el momento que Naruto lo estaba invitando a almorzar escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta principal abrirse y, al poco rato, Minato llegaba a reunirse con ellos. Saludó al cuñado de Hinata con su cordialidad habitual y Neji asintió con la cabeza.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que un gesto tan corto y poco personal denotaba muy poco interés por la otra parte y estaría en un grave error. Neji Hyuuga adoraba el piso por el que caminaba Minato Namikaze. Lo había conocido primero a través de sus libros, que devoraba con avidez desde que tenía quince años, y su colección se incrementaba con cada obra, manuscrito o artículo en alguna revista que en algún momento escribía el modesto novelista. Minato y Naruto, al igual que el 99% de la población de Japón, ignoraban este hecho y no sospechaban en lo más mínimo la pasión que el futuro heredero sentía por la escritura de Minato.

—Pensé que podríamos salir a comer —Neji le respondió una vez que Naruto le volviera a reiterar su invitación para el almuerzo—. Chouji me pidió que fuera a comer a su restaurante el día de hoy, pero no quería ir solo.

Chouji Akimichi era uno de los pocos amigos que Naruto había hecho en la escuela de élite de la ciudad. Era un tipo regordete que se preocupaba más en comer que en causar problemas. Aunque inevitablemente era arrastrado hacia las travesuras de su grupo de amigos sin protestar; Shikamaru, su amigo de toda la vida, era además uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto y una de las pocas personas que en la época de escuela no ignoró abiertamente al joven Uzumaki.

Además, la familia Akimichi era una de las más adineradas y conocidas de la ciudad. Chouji había abierto un restaurante con el financiamiento de su padre hacía tres meses atrás. La familia de Naruto había asistido puntualmente a la invitación por la inauguración y desde entonces siempre se les invitaba cordialmente a visitarlo. Lamentablemente, Naruto estaba tan ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo que no había podido ir a visitar el establecimiento por una segunda ocasión.

Neji conocía a Chouji por una relación de negocios con su familia, pero como conocía la amistad que había entre su concuñado y el Akimichi le había parecido buena idea el extender la invitación que por negocios habían hecho con su clan.

Kyoko aplaudió la idea entusiasmada y Minato inmediatamente aceptó por todos. Naruto asintió al poco rato y se disculpó mientras se retiraba con Kyoko para cambiarse a una ropa más apropiada para salir.

Cuando Minato y Neji se quedaron solos, Minato intentó inmediatamente empezar una conversación, para gran alegría de Neji que siempre esperaba la oportunidad de cruzar unas palabras con el hombre que lo había inspirado tanto por la mitad de su vida.

—¿Cómo van las cosas en la casa Hyuuga? —Minato se apoyó relajadamente en el respaldar del sillón de la sala mientras daba una ojeada en la dirección del joven Hyuuga y se disponía a poner todos sus sentidos alertas para escuchar sus respuestas—. Espero que Hiashi no esté poniéndote a hacer todo el trabajo.

También era muy conocido que Hiashi Hyuuga y Minato Namikaze no podían soportar la presencia del otro a más de 50 metros de distancia. Esta animosidad tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que Hiashi odiara a muerte a Naruto y lo considerara el responsable de todas las desgracias de su familia y el que Minato simplemente adorara el aire que respiraba su único y adorado hijo. Algunos sentimientos simplemente no se podían evitar.

—Está bien. Me entrena de esa forma para cuando tenga que asumir todo el control de nuestros negocios —Neji adoptó una expresión relajada en su rostro de pronto—. Me está insinuando que quiere retirarse pronto.

—Oh —Minato puso ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza—, por fin se ha dado cuenta de su edad y deja paso a las nuevas generaciones —dijo demasiado satisfecho con la nueva información como para no hacerla notar en su rostro—. Ya era hora que llegara a esa conclusión; después de todo, nadie puede esperar tener el control de todo para siempre.

Neji sonrió a escondidas. Realmente esos dos no se llevaban para nada bien. Las pocas veces que el nombre de Minato se había cruzado en alguna conversación que había mantenido con su tío sus comentarios habían sido igual o más desaprobatorios, dirigiéndose a la otra persona.

—Pero en esta ocasión tendrá que esperar a que Hanabi regrese a casa para que eso ocurra.

Minato giró la cabeza para observar con mayor detenimiento a su interlocutor.

—¿Estará mucho tiempo en el extranjero? —preguntó con curiosidad. Si Hanabi regresaba a Japón para establecerse, quizá ese hecho dejara un poco más tranquilo a Naruto con lo que respectaba a Kyoko.

Neji se encogió de hombros. No lo sabía. Hanabi se había ido con la excusa de proseguir sus estudios en el extranjero, pero estaba claro que buscaba huir al matrimonio con Neji y las obligaciones que la esperaban en cuanto pusiera un pie de vuelta en el país. Por su parte, a Neji esto no le incomodaba esta espera en lo más mínimo.

—Supongo que cuando todavía se es joven —Minato comenzó a decirle a modo de consuelo, o al menos eso pretendía, después de concluir que el silencio meditativo de Neji era uno de decepción—, uno tiene la necesidad de sentir aventuras y libertad. No es recomendable un matrimonio entre personas demasiado jóvenes, nunca funciona bien —y desvió su mirada por un momento, sumido en sus propias reflexiones.

Neji lo observó en silencio recorriendo con sus ojos su atractivo rostro. Está bien, admitía que el padre de Naruto era guapo, incluso que muchas veces lo ponía algo nervioso cuando se le quedaba mirando con demasiada atención. Minato tenía la manía de hablar con una persona por un rato y después clavar su mirada en su interlocutor como si de esa forma pudiera descubrir los secretos de su alma, sus hermosos ojos azules realmente podían develar cualquier secreto que otra persona ocultara.

—Tú también te casaste muy joven, ¿no es así? —Neji le preguntó educadamente. Conocía la historia de Minato al pie de la letra, su tío Hiashi lo había hecho investigar cuando en un principio el nombre de Naruto comenzó a sonar con mayor frecuencia en boca de su hija Hinata. Pero quería escucharlo contándosela él mismo. Quería comprobar que la confianza que aparentemente le tenía al futuro heredero de los Hyuuga era real.

Minato sonrió afectadamente mientras volvía su mirada a Neji.

—En realidad solo estuve casado unos meses. Kushina enfermó y nos casamos antes de que muriera; ella tenía dieciocho años cuando eso pasó. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para vivir.

Neji se sintió avergonzado por un momento y bajó la mirada. Había una aire de tristeza inconfundible rodeando las palabras de Minato; de eso habían pasado más de treinta años y aún hablar de su difunta esposa parecía dejarlo abatido.

—Hanabi aún es joven, seguramente cuando termine de experimentar todas las cosas que ha planeado volverá a casa lista para establecerse.

Neji había olvidado por un momento que habían estado hablando de su futura esposa y luego de un minuto de indecisión asintió con gravedad. Era verdad que Hanabi era aún joven, con veintisiete años aún era lo suficientemente joven como para querer la libertad que gozaban otras personas de su misma edad. Pero Neji tenía la edad de Naruto, a él le eran indiferentes ese tipo de tentaciones.

Naruto apareció para unírseles en ese punto. Se había puesto unos pantalones de vestir negros con una camisa de color naranja delgada que caía sobre sus caderas, tenía desabrochados los tres primeros botones superiores para, seguramente, estar a gusto contra el calor de la calle. Apenas llegó, se sentó al lado de Neji en el sofá y terminó de abotonarse las mangas de su camisa.

—Espero que no esté muy atiborrado, es sábado—Neji sonrió, Naruto tenía siempre una forma inocente de hacer sus comentarios que aligeraban cualquier atmósfera por más pesada que esta estuviera.

—Chouji me había reservado una mesa. No te preocupes por eso.

Naruto abrió un poco los ojos y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Neji siempre le había parecido un ser excepcional. Alguien que no hacía mucho alarde de lo que tenía y que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás sin decir una palabra, ni esperar un agradecimiento.

Recordaba cómo en los primeros años de la muerte de Hinata, él y Hanabi se habían preocupado por el bienestar de Kyoko y en ayudar a Naruto sin que él lo solicitara. Eventualmente, Naruto había llegado a apreciar a estos dos individuos como si fueran parte de su propia familia, y deseaba que, al final, todo saliera bien para ambos.

La relación que Neji y Hanabi proyectaban era de camaradería. Neji era cinco años mayor que su cuñada y había una enorme brecha entre sus ideales debido a esto. Neji se preocupaba por Hanabi como eventualmente llegó a preocuparse por Kyoko y más adelante por Naruto. Lo cual, a los ojos de este último, no le parecía suficiente para formar un matrimonio estable, pero nunca les transmitió sus preocupaciones a ninguno de los dos. La controversia de un matrimonio arreglado era muy delicada como para inmiscuirse sin que su opinión fuera pedida primero. No estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero lo respetaba en silencio.

Minato y Neji habían vuelto a conversar, esta vez acerca de los libros de Minato, que era el tema favorito de Neji que practicaba el hábito de la lectura. Además, había leído la mayoría de los libros de su padre y siempre le preguntaba sobre las cosas que él escribía.

Kyoko anunció su llegada con una aclaración de garganta y todos voltearon a mirarla. Se había puesto un vestido de verano con flores azules que Naruto no le había visto en su vida, pero que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos.

Su hija le hizo un gesto de respuesta indicando a su abuelo cuando vio que Naruto la interrogaba con la mirada.

—Papá... —comenzó a decirle Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

—Oohh, mi bella Kyoko, ese vestido te sienta estupendamente. ¿No es verdad que tengo buen gusto?

Kyoko corrió a sentarse en las rodillas de su abuelo y a darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, me gusta mucho. Gracias otra vez.

Neji entendió la situación cuando vio las miradas de complicidad que se mandaban entre abuelo y nieta, y trató de aplacar el enojo de Naruto.

—Pues creo que te queda muy bien, Kyoko. Felicidades.

—No tú también, Neji —comenzó a decirle Naruto dándole un codazo leve al Hyuuga sentado a su lado. Este solo se encogió de hombros divertido. Naruto lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie.

—Bueno, será mejor que salgamos ya. Quiero evitar el tráfico de mediodía.

—Yo conduzco —lo interrumpió Neji poniéndose de pie a la vez—. Es más práctico de esa forma.

Naruto no protestó.

Sasuke se había terminado de despertar hacía veinte minutos y después de comprobar que no había nada de comer en su refrigerador para pasar el día, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se metió bajo la ducha.

Usualmente pasaba los fines de semana durmiendo hasta tarde y saliendo en las noches hasta la madrugada, borracho, o con alguna persona que se retiraba discretamente a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, ese sábado al mediodía nada de eso había ocurrido. Había salido el viernes por la noche enojado de la casa de su hermano. Lo cual no era ninguna novedad en sí, sino fuera porque el tema de su discusión había sido esta vez Naruto. El prepotente de su hermano ni siquiera estaba enterado qué tipo de relación compartían y ya estaba ordenándole, en nombre del grandioso clan Uchiha, que se mantuviera alejado. Simplemente inapreciable.

Sasuke mismo no entendía muy bien a qué se debía su obsesión. Estaba idealizando a una persona de la cual conocía muy poco, solo basado en su apariencia y en los gestos amables con los que lo había tratado en las pocas ocasiones en las que habían cruzado palabra. Pero eso era suficiente. Había sido suficiente para que Sasuke Uchiha quisiera conocer a otro ser humano, para querer compartir un vínculo con esta persona.

Itachi no tenía ningún derecho a tratar de meterle sus estúpidas reglas acerca del clan y las personas adecuadas con las que se debía relacionar. Simplemente después de treinta años de escucharlo recitándolas incasablemente eran ridículas.

Terminó de ducharse y se cambió a toda prisa, utilizó su celular para pedirle al personal de su clan que llenara su refrigeradora para cuando llegara a casa —no podía creer que la hubieran descuidado, en primer lugar— y que le reservaran un lugar para almorzar en algún restaurante mientras tanto. La salida le vendría bien, no le daría el gusto a su hermano de quedarse encerrado todo el día enojado.

Esperó unos minutos sentado en su auto hasta que le devolvieron la llamada indicándole una lista de restaurantes disponibles para él. Sasuke eligió el más cercano y se dirigió hacia allí, nunca había ido anteriormente y era buen día para probar cosas nuevas.

Chouji mismo salió a recibirlos en la entrada de su restaurante, le dio un afectuoso abrazo a cada uno de los Uzumaki y un respetuoso apretón de manos a Neji. Inmediatamente, los invitó a entrar y les comentó que el restaurante estaba lleno pero que tenía una mesa reservada para ellos en la sección VIP. Neji lo siguió, riendo con ganas ante la actitud embarazada de Naruto que se daba cuenta que todos los comensales en el restaurante los miraban dirigirse a esa sección exclusiva pensando que se trataban de celebridades de algún tipo.

Una vez que estuvieron ubicados en una mesa que fácilmente acomodaba a doce personas, Chouji les comenzó a recomendar casi todos los platillos de la carta. Naruto eligió al último después de asegurarse que Kyoko no pidiera solo dulces para almorzar, de que Minato le asegurara que podía comerse la superbarbacoa a la Chouji, y de que Neji revisara «n» veces la selección de vinos y finalmente diera su aprobación hacia uno que después comentó que era su favorito y no se conseguía fácilmente.

Naruto miraba el resto de mesas en su sección, sorprendido por la falta de clientes cuando se daba cuenta que en la sección normal todas las mesas estaban ocupadas y los anfitriones habían tenido que comenzar a rechazar a algunas personas que llegaban sin reservación.

Se lo comentó a Neji y le dijo que le parecía un desperdicio no poner a otras personas en las mesas que estaban disponibles. Neji rio una vez más, explicándole a él y a Kyoko que escuchaba atentamente, que en realidad eso era bueno para el negocio. Siendo que tenía mesas reservadas y libres para gente importante en cuanto ellas quisieran llegar, eso subía la categoría del restaurante y eventualmente atraería más clientes.

Kyoko le preguntaba a Neji algunas cosas más sobre el negocio de los restaurantes, mientras Naruto volteaba a ver a una mesera poniendo un letrero de reservado a una mesa no muy alejada de la de ellos. Naruto se preguntó si quizá, después de todo, Neji tuviera razón y podría ver a una celebridad ese día.

Estaba a punto de comentarle a su familia su descubrimiento cuando otra mesera apareció inmediatamente acompañada de la última persona con la que Naruto se imaginaba encontrarse.

Sasuke entró en el restaurante sin mayor preámbulo. Se dirigió a la recepcionista de la entrada y se identificó. Inmediatamente le fue asignada una mesera a su cargo y esta le pidió amablemente y con casi toda la cara ruborizada que lo siguiera hasta su mesa.

Las personas en el restaurante voltearon a mirar a Sasuke con ojos curiosos y por un momento retuvieron el aliento mientras caminaba a la sección VIP. El salón estaba decorado con todo lujo, y la mesa a la que lo estaban dirigiendo, aunque pequeña, no parecía ser menos de a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, después de este examen rápido, no fue de nada de lo anterior de lo que se quedó prendado.

Lo primero que Sasuke notó cuando llegó a su sección fue un par de abrumadores ojos azules que se clavaron inmediatamente en los suyos. No podía ser más que el destino.

Haciendo a un lado a la confundida mesera se dirigió a toda prisa a la estancia de su ángel y muy pronto estuvo frente a su adoración.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó con demasiada fascinación. Algo muy poco característico en él, debía decir.

Naruto estaba demasiado aterrado para contestar, por supuesto. Minato miraba curiosamente al recién llegado que aunque no conocía se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Kyoko recordó al Uchiha de la casa de Kei y se guardó de demostrar cualquier emoción que delatara su molestia; después de todo, estaba tratando de probar que era lo suficientemente madura para saber comportarse en cualquier situación. Así que fue Neji quien reaccionó primero que ninguno. Se puso de pie al lado de Naruto y se quedó estudiando al recién llegado por unos segundos antes de extender su mano.

—Uchiha —Sasuke salió de su estupor al ver la mano extendida. Finalmente vio a su alrededor y al ver a Neji Hyuuga parado frente a él, extendió su mano lentamente para devolverle el saludo.

—Hyuuga.

Pero le comenzó a intrigar lo que hacía el futuro líder del clan Hyuuga en compañía de su ángel personal y se quedó más intrigado cuando después de pasar su mirada sobre la mesa vio a la hija de Naruto sentada al lado de un hombre que era casi idéntico a su ángel.

Cuando por fin se repuso de su impresión, hizo un saludo con la cabeza en forma general al resto de integrantes de la mesa. Kyoko lo saludó de igual forma y Minato se puso de pie extendiendo su mano al igual que Neji.

—Minato Namikaze —Sasuke la tomó también educadamente, mientras concluía que no podían ser hermanos tampoco.

—El padre de Naruto —aclaró Neji a su lado al ver la expresión intrigada de Sasuke. El Uchiha hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante esto. _Wow_.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí, Uchiha? —le preguntó Neji intrigado a su vez, no era normal que un Uchiha se dejara ver en un lugar público a hora tan temprana si no se traía algún negocio entre manos. Aunque si se trataba de Sasuke, cualquier cosa era posible—. No sabía que frecuentaras este restaurante.

—No, es la primera vez que vengo —Sasuke volvió sus ojos hacia Naruto que aún lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos. El aire acondicionado debía estar muy fuerte, a Sasuke le pareció que Naruto temblaba—. Simplemente quería cambiar de ambiente. ¿Ustedes?

—Chouji Akimichi es el dueño del establecimiento —continuó explicando Neji al ver que Naruto no abría la boca para responder a la pregunta directa del Uchiha. ¿Cómo es que conocía a Naruto a final de cuentas?—. Es un amigo de la familia Uzumaki.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza una vez para indicar que había comprendido.

—Disculpe —la voz baja y tímida de la mesera que aún esperaba a Sasuke a sus espaldas hizo que todos los ojos se giraran hacia ella a la vez—, su mesa está lista... —esto último fue pronunciado con un hilo de voz.

—Oh —Neji exclamó de pronto—, ¿esperas a alguien para almorzar? —Sasuke movió negativamente la cabeza— Entonces, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

Naruto miró a Neji con ojos desorbitados. Esto no podía estar pasando...

—Con gusto —Neji compartió de pronto los temores de Naruto, la sonrisa de un Uchiha no podía ser nada más que la indicación de que algo muy malo iba a ocurrirles.

La mesera tomó la orden de Sasuke y se retiró inmediatamente. Sasuke había tomado asiento al lado de Naruto, lo cual había dejado al rubio contando a cada momento los cubiertos al lado del Uchiha con temor a ver que en algún momento desapareciera un cuchillo o cuchara —había leído en un artículo una vez acerca de algunas sectas que usaban cucharas para sacar el corazón de sus víctimas y la idea lo estremeció—.

—Y, ¿cómo se conocen ustedes dos? —Neji por fin pudo preguntar cuando estuvieron nuevamente solos esperando por sus respectivas órdenes.

—Su sobrino y Kyoko estudian en la misma clase —respondió inmediatamente Naruto antes que Sasuke pudiera responder. Deseaba dejar los acontecimientos del mal comportamiento de Kyoko en privado para no apenar a su hija. Lanzó una mirada a Sasuke para ver si lo había entendido, pero cuando Sasuke se la devolvió giró inmediatamente la cabeza, atemorizado.

—Ya veo —exclamó Neji seguro que había algo que se estaba perdiendo en ese asunto—. ¿Es tu amigo? —esta vez la pregunta iba dirigida a Kyoko que se quedó mirándolo perdida por un momento.

—Lo son ahora —respondió Sasuke por ella y Naruto volvió a clavar su mirada en el Uchiha. Sasuke le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Kyoko estaba confundida, ¿así que ahora era amiga de Kei Uchiha?, ¿cómo había pasado eso? Vio el rostro divertido de Sasuke y comenzó a sonreír ella misma. ¿Qué más daba? Sería un problema menos para ella.

—Está bien —Neji observaba a Sasuke y luego a su sobrina y se dio cuenta que la situación era extraña tanto para él, como para los demás. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada al respecto porque Kyoko esta vez lo interrogó a él.

—¿Y cómo conoces tú al tío de Kei, tío Neji?

—Su familia ha sido socia de la nuestra por generaciones. Compartimos algunos negocios juntos y acuerdos comerciales.

—Y matrimonios. Estuve comprometido con Hinata, la heredera de la familia hasta que tuve dieciocho años —se volteó para indicarle a una mesera que estaba cerca que necesitaba un poco de agua sin notar el repentino silencio que había caído sobre la mesa—. Pero el compromiso no se llevó a cabo —Sasuke había vuelto su atención hacia la mesa después de haber sido atendido y como viera los rostros pálidos de los Uzumaki se apresuró a analizar si lo que había dicho había sido algo inadecuado.

Neji se frotaba ligeramente las sienes de su frente un poco avergonzado por el giro que había dado la conversación.

—Sí, bueno. Al parecer desconocías que Kyoko es la hija de Hinata.

Sasuke volteó a ver a Naruto inmediatamente. El rostro del ángel comenzaba a ponerse muy rojo y sus grandes ojos azules estaban abiertos aun más que antes.

—No me digas que tú fuiste el que...

Sasuke no terminó de completar la frase. Por una vez, comprendió que Naruto estaba aterrado. ¿Qué podría haber causado ese temor?

—Vamos, Naruto, sabes que no es nada de lo que debes avergonzarte —trató de terciar Minato para consolar a su hijo—. Es historia pasada. Obviamente, Uchiha nunca se preocupó por el compromiso lo suficiente como para importarle, ¿no es verdad, Uchiha?

Sasuke asintió inmediatamente.

—Claro, claro, solo fue algo arreglado por nuestras familias.

—Fue un gran alivio para ti también. Que se rompiera el compromiso —Sasuke volteó a ver a Neji al escucharlo decirle esto último e inclinó un poco su cabeza.

—Es verdad.

Naruto miró a Sasuke y por primera vez no tuvo miedo. Hinata estaba siendo obligada a casarse con este sujeto para el bienestar de su clan y ella se sentía desesperada, tanto como para atreverse a fugarse de casa con él. Sasuke Uchiha... ¿qué clase de razones tendría para sentirse obligado a cumplir un compromiso que obviamente no apreciaba?

Sasuke vio que Naruto lo miraba con atención y le dedicó otra de sus mejores sonrisas. El otro hombre estuvo a punto de considerar devolvérsela apenado cuando la voz de Kyoko lo interrumpió.

—¿Eso quiere decir que si mamá no se hubiera casado con papá, tú hubieras sido mi padre? —Naruto puso nuevamente una expresión de horror. Todos en la mesa rieron.

El almuerzo llegó al poco rato y Minato se encargó de despachar la mayor parte de la comida, Naruto estaba muy nervioso para comer lo que había ordenado así que se dedicó a vigilar que su hija comiera lo suficiente y a picotear de vez en cuando su plato. Sasuke estaba callado escuchando la plática de los demás y mirando en la dirección de Naruto a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

La conversación giró en torno a Chouji y su restaurante casi todo el almuerzo. Neji había sido invitado con el propósito de acordar espacios privados como aquellos con los clientes del clan Hyuuga, ofreciéndole una muestra de su excelente servicio. Naruto y Minato lo consideraban insuperable y Neji muy pronto estuvo convencido que sería un buen trato a la larga. Les aseguró que llamaría a Chouji para concretar todo en unos días.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban terminando el postre y Sasuke lamentaba que la hora de la despedida se acercara, unos nuevos clientes llegaron a su sección y se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada de la de ellos. Sasuke les dedicó una mirada de reconocimiento cuando el resto de los integrantes de su mesa hicieran lo mismo.

Se trataba de cinco hombres en traje de negocios, todas personas mayores que rápidamente tomaron asiento siendo atendidos por las solícitas meseras. Hubo uno de ellos, sin embargo, que se quedó de pie mirando directamente a la mesa de Sasuke.

—¿No es ese...? —Neji se interrumpió cuando vio que el hombre aún de pie hacía un gesto al resto de sus compañeros de esperarlo y comenzaba a acercarse. Sasuke dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó inmediatamente, excusándose y dándole el alcance al otro hombre en medio del salón.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Minato sin ocultar su curiosidad.

—Fugaku Uchiha, el padre de Sasuke —respondió Neji mientras seguía con interés el intercambio entre ambos. Fugaku movió su cabeza de lado en ese momento y, reconociendo a Neji, le hizo una señal de reconocimiento. El Hyuuga le devolvió otro gesto idéntico.

Naruto observaba a los dos Uchiha hablando privadamente con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro, al parecer la conversación no era del agrado de Sasuke, por el rostro que tenía y las pequeñas miradas que de vez en cuando dirigía furtivamente hacia Naruto, se daba cuenta que el haber encontrado a su padre ahí no había sido algo placentero. El padre de Sasuke hablaba en forma tan baja que no escuchaban nada de lo que se decían, pero un gesto general a Sasuke y la forma cómo señalaba algunas de sus ropas —jeans partidos, cadenas sobre el cuello de la camisa y botas hasta el medio de la pantorrilla— le hicieron comprender que el Uchiha no estaba muy de acuerdo con la forma cómo su hijo decidía aparecer en público.

La conversación terminó abruptamente con Fugaku dándole la espalda a Sasuke y haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que cesara de hablar. Sin decir una palabra más, ambos Uchiha se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas en los extremos opuestos del salón.

—¿Todo bien? —le preguntó Neji en cuanto Sasuke se hubo sentado nuevamente con ellos.

Sasuke sonrió cínicamente.

—Excelente.

El ambiente alrededor de la mesa que hasta ese momento había estado lleno de bromas y risas de pronto se llenó de silencio. Naruto observó a su padre y este se encogió de hombros sin saber qué decir.

Naruto, sin saber por qué, comenzó a recordar una escena en la que Minato y él habían coincidido en el mismo lugar sin planearlo de antemano y recordaba que la alegría de haberse encontrado por casualidad ciertamente había sido muy sincera. Luego giró sus ojos al Uchiha, que miraba con seriedad la mesa de su padre y fijaba una mirada fría en la espalda de Fugaku sin que el padre de Sasuke girara a verlo ni una sola vez; no pudo menos de comparar las dos situaciones y comenzar a pensar que debía ser algo muy desdichado para cualquier hijo tener un trato de tal naturaleza con su propio padre. Luego aspiró profundamente.

—Iremos a casa a ver unas películas después de esto, ¿te gustaría venir, Sasuke?

El Uchiha nunca había escuchado su nombre siendo llamado por una deidad antes. Estaba positivamente en el cielo.

—Estaré encantado —sus ojos dejaron salir una sincera expresión de felicidad y Naruto finalmente pudo dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Neji, tú también vienes, ¿no es verdad? —Neji había estado callado, observando el intercambio de los dos hombres sentados frente a él y cuando la pregunta le fue dirigida lo tomó desprevenido haciendo que se demorara en asentir.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki eran tan cercanos? ¿Cómo se habían hecho amigos tan de pronto? Buscó respuestas con Minato pero el escritor le devolvió la misma expresión perpleja que él mostraba. Kyoko también se había extrañado de la súbita invitación de su padre, pero como Sasuke no le caía mal la idea no le disgustó.

Esa noche, después de cinco películas, una caja entera de ramen y unas cuantas latas de cerveza, la velada en la casa Uzumaki llegó a su fin. Kyoko se había ido a acostar en medio de la cuarta película y solo quedaban los adultos despiertos. Sasuke estaba ayudando a Naruto a recoger las latas de cerveza y los tazones de ramen que habían quedado desperdigados por la sala. Minato y Neji habían salido a comprar cigarrillos y más cerveza hacía media hora y aún no regresaban. Naruto miraba las luces de los autos que pasaban por la ventana de su cocina mientras lavaba vasos y tazones en su fregadero.

—¿A dónde crees que se habrán ido? —preguntó más para sí que para Sasuke que se entretenía a su lado secando vasos. El Uchiha le dedicó una mirada a su compañero y no le respondió. Tenerlo cerca le provocaba una extraña sensación de paz que nunca había sentido. Quizá realmente era un ángel que se había mezclado con los humanos para cumplir una misión secreta.

—No habían bebido lo suficiente como para andar borrachos por la calle, ¿verdad? —preguntó Naruto pensando en voz alta y mostrándose cada vez más preocupado.

—Hn —gruñó Sasuke como Naruto se daba cuenta que tenía por costumbre cuando quería afirmar algo—. Unas cuatro latas de cerveza cada uno.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro preocupado. Algunas veces sentía que Minato era el hijo y no su padre. Decididamente, no tenía ninguna consideración por los sentimientos de las demás personas y lo preocupadas que lo dejaban.

—Es suficiente, llamaré al número de papá —dijo Naruto de pronto con decisión.

—Solo han sido treinta minutos. Dales un poco más de tiempo —lo que en realidad Sasuke quería decir era «danos un poco más de tiempo» pero se contuvo. El rostro preocupado de Naruto le decía que no estaba de ánimos para el romance.

El joven padre se quedó mirando a Sasuke algo preocupado. Desde que lo había conocido le había parecido un tipo raro. Sabía que había intentado acercarse a él con mucho afán, pero eso lo había asustado; después de todo, no lo conocía y lo poco que sabía de su familia hasta ese momento no era nada reconfortante. Lo había evitado en todas las ocasiones que se habían encontrado y le había más que demostrado que en realidad no le tenía ninguna confianza. Estaba sospechando seriamente que se había vuelto su acosador y que aparecía en todos los lugares a donde él iba porque vigilaba cada uno de sus pasos. La coincidencia en el restaurante se lo había probado.

Y, sin embargo, lo había invitado a su casa. Él mismo. Había aceptado a un completo desconocido cuyas intenciones no quedaban nada claras en su sagrado hogar donde dormía inocentemente su pequeña hija. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco?

Luego recordó el incidente con el padre de Sasuke en el restaurante. El rostro del tío de Kei dejaba denotar, molestia, rebeldía e incomodidad al ser abordado por su padre de una forma tan poco usual. Y había algo más. Naruto solo recordaba haber visto la mirada de auxilio que portaba en su rostro una vez en su vida. Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared al lado del teléfono. Pero Sasuke no era como Hinata.

Y, sin embargo, había algo en él que se la recordaba. Naruto intentó encontrar esta semejanza analizando las acciones del otro hombre durante toda la tarde, pero no podía dar con ella.

—Naruto —la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus reflexiones inmediatamente. Lo vio parado a unos escasos pasos de él, mirándolo con una expresión divertida.

—Lo siento... —y como viera que Sasuke dejara el mantel con el que había estado secando las cosas sobre la mesa se corrigió inmediatamente—, quiero decir, gracias por tu ayuda —Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa. Dios, ¿qué era?—. ¿Deseas tomar un poco de té?

Sasuke dio unos pasos más cerca y arrinconó a Naruto contra la pared.

—No, gracias. Se está haciendo tarde, será mejor que me vaya.

Naruto asintió al instante y estuvo a punto de despedirlo cuando Sasuke lo interrumpió nuevamente.

—¿Estás libre mañana?

Naruto se quedó petrificado.

—¿Eh?

—Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar a algún lugar —le dijo con una enorme soltura, pero inmediatamente agregó—. Los dos solos —para que no hubieran dudas sobre sus intenciones.

Naruto miraba a Sasuke como si fuera un alienígena una vez más.

—¿Los dos... solos? —repitió en forma de pregunta.

—Esa es la idea.

De pronto, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Sasuke estaba de él y de la enorme pared que cortaba la retirada a su espalda. Rayos, ¿cómo no lo había visto venir?

—Eh... mira, Sasuke... —Sasuke sintió las manos cálidas de Naruto apoyarse en su pecho y levantó su mano para sujetarlas junto a su corazón. El cuerpo de Naruto era tan cálido.

Naruto, por su parte, había estado intentado empujar a Sasuke para dejarlo salir a un espacio donde tuviera más libertad de movimiento, y no esperaba que el otro hombre tomara sus dos manos y las atrapara contra su pecho. Esto se ponía mal.

—Creo que estás confundido. Yo no... bueno, no me interesan ese tipo de relaciones. No lo tomes a mal, no digo que sea incorrecto ser gay o eso...

—¿Quién es gay?

—¿No eres gay?

Sasuke negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

Naruto respiró aliviado.

—Pero creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

Y el aire se atoró en sus pulmones. «¡¿EH?!»

-...-

* * *

Subiendo otro capítulo editado. Espero poder tener otro para mañana también.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fandom: **Naruto.  
**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.  
**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.  
**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencias:** fuera de un beso, todo se puede leer a salvo.

* * *

**Doce años** **Capítulo 7**

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

**_._**

—Y como no puede hacer otra cosa que esperar, está sentado con los brazos cruzados encima de la mesa de su despacho. Siente el peso de toda la aldea, no, de todo el país del Fuego sobre sus hombros. Obviamente es su responsabilidad cuidar de todas estas personas, así lo asumió cuando tomó el cargo del líder. Y mientras que le da vueltas a un plan para contrarrestar el poder del monstruo que aterrorizaba a sus compañeros, llegan las noticias de que su esposa está a punto de dar a luz. Él corre a su lado y es demasiado tarde. Ella muere y el bebé vive. Comienza a recordar las palabras de su enemigo. Le quitará todo lo más preciado que tiene en su vida. Carga al recién nacido en sus brazos, un bebé totalmente parecido a él mismo, y toma una decisión. Decide utilizar la última de sus esperanzas y así asegurarse que la vida de su pequeño hijo no sea arrebatada a tan solo unas horas después de haber nacido... —una pausa de unos segundos y luego una sonrisa nerviosa, la expresión completamente diferente a la anterior seriedad con la que hasta ese momento le había estado relatando la historia— y en ese punto estoy atorado.

Minato le sonrió con sus mejillas completamente ruborizadas, Neji no podía estar seguro si era el alcohol o algo más lo que hacía que el escritor tuviera esa expresión, pero le resultaba encantadora. Sonrió también.

—Es increíble que puedas crear historias tan diferentes cada vez —sentenció el joven Hyuuga sin poder hacer otra cosa que alabar el ingenio del otro hombre—. Lo que no cambia es la moral en cada una. Siempre tienes algo nuevo qué decir.

Minato se comenzó a rascar una de sus mejillas con el dedo índice.

—Supongo que cuando se es tan viejo como lo soy yo uno tiende a querer pasar las lecciones que aprende a lo largo de la vida.

—Si a tus cuarenta y seis años crees que eres viejo no nos dejas muchas esperanzas a Naruto y a mí que ya nos acercamos a tu edad —Neji levantó su botella de sake haciendo que la encargada del pequeño restaurante corriera a cambiárselas por una botella nueva—. Además, no te ves ni un año diferente a cuando te conocí doce años atrás.

Minato comenzó a reír y el rubor subió rápidamente a sus mejillas, trató de aparentarlo tomando un trago de sake.

—No pidas más de beber —dijo al poco, después de ver a Neji cogiendo la nueva botella—. Naruto nos matará si nos tardamos un minuto más en regresar. La película ya habrá terminado para cuando regresemos.

—No importa, está con el Uchiha —ante esto, Neji dejó la copa de sake sobre la mesa y apoyó ambos brazos sobre ella—. ¿Cómo es que son amigos ahora?

Minato se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —le respondió Minato con toda honestidad, no se había puesto a reflexionar al respecto hasta ese momento—. Naruto nunca mencionó algo sobre tener un amigo Uchiha. Pensé que estaba aterrado con ellos.

—¿Aterrado? —preguntó Neji más que intrigado. Aunque se imaginaba que para una persona tan normal como Naruto un Uchiha tendría que ser algo muy duro de sobrellevar.

De pronto, Minato comenzó a recordar las palabras de su hijo:«_"… sino fuera porque tiene un tío que parece asesino en serie y me quedé petrificado al verlo…»._

_«¿Asesino en serie?»_

Neji se sobresaltó al ver el rostro alegre de Minato transformarse ante sus ojos en menos de un segundo.

—¡Naruto!

Naruto había estado en una situación como aquella hasta en tres oportunidades anteriormente. No podía entender qué veían en él otros hombres que les indicara que estaba bien tocarlo, empujarlo, abrazarlo o arrinconarlo contra una pared mientras le sujetaban las manos. Ciertamente, él no les daba ninguna señal alentadora para hacerlo y seguidamente el certero golpe en pleno rostro que recibían y los dejaba tendidos en el suelo por una hora era clara señal que no disfrutaba ese tipo de trato.

Sasuke no se había movido desde que hiciera su escandalosa declaración y dejara atónito a Naruto, «de todas las cosas estúpidas que había oído en su vida», pensaba. Y, de pronto, lo sintió, muy levemente al principio y luego fuertemente en el momento en que Naruto desvió sus ojos hacia sus manos apretadas contra el pecho de Sasuke. Fuerte, como si un par de tambores se escucharan en la lejanía, rítmicamente y sin parar, cada vez más fuerte. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta que lo que sentía eran los latidos del corazón de Sasuke contra sus manos.

Naruto se había comenzado a sonrojar una vez más. Un pequeño tinte sonrosado que fue poblando poco a poco la parte superior de su cara e hizo que luciera como un pequeño joven de quince años. Sasuke no pudo impedir que sus delgados labios se extendieran para sonreír. El otro hombre lo vio y clavó sus hermosos ojos azules sobre el rostro de Sasuke, quedándose petrificado instantes después con la penetrante mirada Uchiha clavada en él.

Naruto era el ser más bello que había contemplado en toda su vida, por lo que Sasuke no pudo resistirse a cruzar los pocos centímetros que los separaban y a depositar sus labios encima de los de su ángel. Tan solo pensaba en darle un beso casto, como el de un niño que adora a un ángel y reza una plegaria, no tenía nada de malo demostrar cuánto lo adoraba de esa forma. No había nada de malo en hacerlo, se repetía mentalmente.

Los dedos de Naruto apretados en medio de los dos cuerpos de pronto apretaron la camisa del otro hombre con fuerza. Sasuke inclinó un poco la cabeza y abrió su boca. Sintió los abultados labios del otro hombre y comenzó a probarlos. Dios.

Naruto se había entretenido sintiendo los latidos del corazón del Uchiha entre sus manos, así que cuando vio que Sasuke se movía, levantó la vista distraídamente hacia el hombre arrinconándolo contra la pared. Lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa en sus labios delgados y levantando un poco más los ojos se encontró con la mirada oscura de Sasuke. Naruto se quedó paralizado una vez más. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de ella. No podía ser, Hinata tenía los ojos grises y redondos. Los ojos de Sasuke eran alargados y negros. Tan negros como la noche más oscura y Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentirlos sobre él.

Pero ¿qué podría ser? Esos ojos tan extraños y sobrecogedores le habían recordado por un momento la mirada de Hinata. La tímida Hinata que usualmente apartaba la mirada cuando se cruzaba con la de Naruto. La que siempre estuvo enamorada de él y cuyos ojos se llenaban de una luz intensa al fijarse en él. De pronto, Sasuke se movió encima de él y lo besó. Naruto estaba demasiado aturdido para reaccionar inicialmente, sus manos se cerraron con mayor fuerza contra la camisa del Uchiha porque sentía que iba a caer al piso desplomado de no hacerlo. Entonces, Sasuke abrió sus labios y comenzó a besar los suyos. ¿Qué era esto? No podía ser que...

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban cerrados y no podía recordar qué era lo que había hecho que le recordaran a los de Hinata hacía unos segundos. Los labios de Sasuke seguían apretándose contra los suyos y su cuerpo había comenzado a rozarlo peligrosamente también. ¿Qué había sido eso en los ojos de Sasuke?

—¡Naruto! — casi gritó Minato entrando precipitadamente al departamento seguido inmediatamente por Neji.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar el nombre de su hijo escucharon un gran estruendo en la cocina y ambos hombres se precipitaron hacia ella. Naruto estaba de pie respirando agitadamente contra la pared mirando a su padre y a Neji con una expresión perpleja. Le tomó un momento recobrarse y otro el agacharse en pánico hacia el cuerpo en el piso. Neji se asomó por sobre el hombro de Minato y vio quién era la persona que Naruto intentaba socorrer e inmediatamente se adentró en la cocina para ayudarlo.

Sasuke no sabía lo que le había pasado. Un minuto estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida, besando los labios de su ángel, y al otro todo lo que vio fue la oscuridad a su alrededor. Cuando recobró el conocimiento, con un terrible dolor en su quijada y otro punzándole la cabeza se encontró en un lugar extraño. El techo blanco que miraba tratando de enfocar su vista ciertamente no era el de su departamento y no recordaba haberse quedado dormido bajo él. Enfocó sus ojos un poco más y giró su cabeza alrededor para observar sus alrededores, pero al hacerlo sintió un tremendo dolor que trató de ignorar con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de enfocar su mente aturdida y perdida.

Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sentado sobre un sofá, se sentó lentamente. Ciertamente ese no era su mejor momento. Se tocó nuevamente la quijada y la sintió un poco hinchada, pero fuera de eso y el dolor de cabeza que le había comenzado no sentía que otra parte de su cuerpo hubiera sufrido ningún daño. Todavía estaba desorientado tratando de recordar qué había pasado cuando una voz a su lado llamó su atención.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Naruto se sentó en la mesa de la sala frente a él y apretó algo frío contra su cara. Sasuke reprimió cualquier expresión de dolor y se quedó mirando los ojos azules de Naruto como queriendo adivinar sus pensamientos.

El otro hombre continuó apretando la bolsa con hielo sobre la quijada de Sasuke cautelosamente evitando fijar demasiada atención a la mirada del Uchiha.

Naruto había tomado conciencia de su situación en cuanto escuchó la voz de su padre. Tenía a un hombre encima de él, en un rincón de la cocina, besándolo... ¡y él no se había movido en lo más mínimo para defenderse! Inmediatamente su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su cerebro lo siguiera y dándole un empujón primero le atinó un certero golpe que logró noquear al Uchiha, quien cayó limpiamente al suelo como resultado. Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y comprobó que su acosador no se movía, se asustó. Se apresuró a auxiliarlo mientras Neji lo asistía, junto con él lo movieron al sofá y examinaron su cabeza para ver si no tenía una herida grave. Neji le dijo que se había dado un golpe muy fuerte —que era lo que probablemente lo había noqueado— pero que no era nada de peligro. Solo después de estar seguro que no corría peligro, Naruto respiró aliviado y entonces comenzó a irritarse.

Minato le había preguntado antes de retirarse si se encontraría bien solo y cuando Naruto le aseguró que podía arreglárselas, él y Neji se despidieron todavía un poco preocupados y preguntándose qué le había pasado a Sasuke que «repentinamente se tropezó y cayó», según las explicaciones de Naruto.

Sasuke por fin logró salir lo suficiente de su estupor como para levantar su mano hacia la bolsa de hielo que Naruto sostenía sobre él, rozando los dedos del otro hombre en el proceso y haciendo que los retirara a toda prisa.

—Si ya te sientes mejor, es hora que regreses a casa. Es tarde.

Sasuke apartó la mirada de Naruto y la depositó en su reloj pulsera: las tres y cuarenta de la mañana, «¿había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo o se había quedado dormido?». Volvió a fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Naruto que miraba decididamente hacia otro lado.

—Naruto —empezó a decir tratando de buscar palabras para continuar su discusión anterior sin sentirse del todo derrotado.

—No, no quiero escuchar hablar de esto nunca más —dijo inmediatamente Naruto sin darle tiempo a decir algo más—. No creo que seas una mala persona pero te tengo que pedir que te vayas de mi casa y no regreses.

Sasuke sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones al escucharlo, pero no demostró lo mucho que las palabras de Naruto lo habían lastimado.

—Naruto...

—No, Sasuke. No insistas —su voz era firme y sus ojos se fijaron en los de Sasuke con una decisión que le hizo entender que hablaba muy en serio.

Sasuke asintió una vez con la cabeza y se puso de pie lentamente. Se sentía un poco mareado y completamente miserable, no tanto porque Naruto era la única persona que se había atrevido a rechazarlo, sino más porque era Naruto el que lo había rechazado. Su adorado ángel le negaba la entrada al paraíso. Acaso no había salvación para un alma perdida como la suya.

Pero cuando volvió a lanzarle una última mirada antes de retirarse y vio los ojos azules de Naruto clavados en el lugar que hacía un momento él ocupaba, descubrió una expresión de profunda tristeza en ellos. Quizá...

—Naruto —los ojos azules se depositaron en los suyos y su expresión cambió drásticamente. Sasuke no se inmutó—. No.

El otro hombre arqueó las cejas, ¿había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué?

—No puedo dejar de insistir —fue como si las palabras salieran de algún lugar desconocido para el Uchiha, como si otra persona, una muy ilusa, hubiera tomado posesión de su cuerpo y lo utilizara para darle un mensaje al ángel—. No puedo dejarte ir.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto. Pero estaba demasiado perplejo para hablar. Tampoco estaba seguro qué más le podría decir al Uchiha después de haberlo rechazado tan definitivamente unos segundos antes.

Sasuke le extendió la bolsa con hielo que todavía cargaba en la mano, Naruto dudó un minuto antes de extender su brazo y tomarla.

—Vendré a visitarte otro día.

—¡Sasuke,...! —Naruto hubiera comenzado a hablar con mayor fuerza, si no fuera porque era ya muy tarde y Kyoko, su pequeña hija, dormía inocentemente a unos metros de distancia.

Sasuke apartó el cabello que había caído sobre sus ojos mientras caminaba hacia la salida. El padre de Naruto lo seguía con cautela, tomando precauciones por si Sasuke trataba de hacer otra locura.

—No puedo soportar no verte otra vez —dijo por último, casi en un susurro. Naruto contuvo el aliento al escucharlo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirando en esa ocasión, solo cuando Sasuke apartó la mirada por última vez y alcanzó la puerta fue que Naruto recobró la capacidad de respirar. Tomándose la cabeza mientras escuchaba cerrarse la puerta, Naruto pensaba irritado.

—No otra vez...

Kei Uchiha no era un niño normal de doce años. Un niño normal de doce años solo pensaba en meterse en problemas y jugar a los videojuegos todo el día. Ayudar lo suficiente alrededor de la casa como para que su madre lo dejara tranquilo y estudiar lo suficiente como para que su padre no lo castigara o lo dejara sin videojuegos. Un niño normal de doce años también gozaba de total libertad de responsabilidades en la familia, solo se esperaba que se supiera comportar ante una visita y que obedeciera cuando se le ordenaba algo; por lo demás, era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Ahora, como Kei Uchiha no era un niño normal de doce años, y ciertamente no había sido un niño normal de once, o diez, o nueve y así sucesivamente hasta llegar al cero, desconocía la seudoliberación que otros niños de su edad recibían como algo normal. Cuando se daba el tiempo de ver a sus compañeros de colegio solo veía a meros mortales que no eran lo suficientemente buenos para seguir el paso que él marcaba. Un Uchiha estaba acostumbrado a sobresalir en todo lo que se enfrascaba, en ser el líder de todos los grupos y en ser admirado e idolatrado por eso.

Además, Kei Uchiha era el heredero del clan. Lo cual hubiera dejado a cualquier otro niño común y corriente demasiado sobrecargado de responsabilidades como para dar un paso al frente sin temer equivocarse. Pero Kei no era ningún niño normal. Cosas como el miedo, cansancio o dudas jamás cruzaban su mente, y con la ayuda de su padre y su tío había desarrollado un muy fuerte sentimiento de autosuficiencia, que distinguía a los miembros de su clan.

Es por eso que cuando Kei despertó en medio de la noche al escuchar un ruido apenas perceptible en la inmensidad de su _penthouse,_ se levantó calmadamente de la cama y se quedó escuchando el silencio rodeado de la oscuridad. El ruido se repitió con mayor claridad proveniente de la cocina. Cualquier niño en estas circunstancias hubiera entrado en pánico y se hubiera envuelto en las frazadas, uno un poco más valiente hubiera corrido al cuarto de sus padres para alertarlos y enfrentar a quien fuera el intruso que se encontrara a esas horas en el interior de su casa.

Sin embargo, Kei no era un niño normal valiente, Kei era un niño Uchiha autosuficiente y que no conocía lo que era el miedo; así que se levantó dejando sus pantuflas en el piso para que sus pasos no hicieran ruido y abrió su recién colocada puerta sin hacer ningún sonido. Cuando se asomó al pasillo que daba a la sala, lo primero que vio fue una luz que provenía de la cocina. Por un momento quedó perplejo, ¿una luz? Su padre no tenía por costumbre despertarse en medio de la noche para ir a tomar algo de la cocina, sabía esto porque una vez Itachi lo había amonestado cuando Kei había ido a tomar un vaso de agua en medio de la noche. No era una costumbre saludable, le explicó, y dejó en claro que no debía volverse a repetir.

Pero ningún ladrón sería tan tonto como para robar en su _penthouse_ con la luz encendida, la lógica le decía que tal cosa no era posible. Intrigado, Kei se encaminó a la fuente de la luz y se quedó escuchando por la rendija de la cerrada puerta de la cocina. No se escuchaba ningún ruido. Buscó a su alrededor y vio un candelabro de plata en una repisa al lado de la pared; mejor sería asegurarse, lo tomó y abrió la puerta.

Itachi no sabía qué era lo que le molestaba más, ser despertado en medio de la noche o ser despertado en medio de la noche porque alguien se reía. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se levantaba a las —Itachi miró su reloj— cuatro de la mañana para reírse a carcajadas?

Poniendo un poco más de atención se dio cuenta que la risa que de pronto se había callado pertenecía a la voz de su querido hijo. Intrigado —y algo preocupado— Itachi se puso de pie e inmediatamente se acercó al dormitorio de su primogénito. Pero la puerta estaba abierta, indicándole que su ocupante no se encontraba ahí, así que aguzó una vez más sus más que entrenados oídos y descubrió que el ruido provenía de más adentro de la casa, de la cocina. Se encaminó hasta ahí enojado por la interrupción de su sueño y dispuesto a arrastrar a Kei a su recámara después de escuchar su explicación. Por más buena que esta fuera no remediaría el haber despertado a su cansado (e irritado) padre. Pero cuando escuchó las voces detrás de la puerta se quedó quieto.

—Aw, aw, ya fue suficiente, suéltame.

—¡Deja de reír, demonios! ¡Quédate quieto!

—Suéltame, no puedo parar.

—Kei...

—Está bien, está bien.

Sasuke soltó a su sobrino cuando comprobó que este dejaba de reír. Había entrado unos minutos antes, con un candelabro en la mano que inmediatamente había dejado sobre la mesa al comprobar que se encontraba frente a su tío Sasuke, quien sostenía una bolsa de hielo sobre su quijada y se había quedado sorprendido al verlo aparecer. Luego se le había quedado mirando por un rato hasta que, haciendo su cabeza a un lado, había soltado una risa entre dientes que después desembocó en una bien definitiva carcajada; había comenzado a reír como nunca lo había hecho antes. Era verdad, Sasuke no había presenciado anteriormente la risa de su sobrino, y presenciarla y escucharla a las cuatro de la mañana rodeado del silencio del alba era algo que lo incomodaba tremendamente, además podría despertar a Itachi y entonces sí que su noche estaría completa.

Sasuke no sabía por qué había regresado a casa de su hermano, entre las pocas ganas que tenía de regresar a su departamento y sus repentinas ganas de conducir un poco más lejos de su ruta habitual había llegado a las cercanías de la casa de Itachi. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en una calle familiar y con el dolor de su cabeza y el malestar que sentía en general se había detenido frente al edificio de su hermano.

No sabía qué esperaba obtener de ahí. Por lo pronto necesitaba algo frío para poner en su cara que le había comenzado a doler hacía quince minutos cuando se encontraba conduciendo, así que cuando estuvo dentro de la casa se dirigió a la cocina sin emitir el menor ruido.

Y en verdad no había hecho ningún ruido. Un ladrón hubiera sido un terremoto en comparación a lo silencioso que podía ser Sasuke Uchiha cuando se lo proponía. Lamentablemente para él, Kei era un Uchiha como él y además de eso era uno con un oído excepcionalmente aguzado en comparación con el resto. No ayudaba que su habitación fuera la más cercana a la cocina de la casa, ni que tuviera el sueño ligero. El pequeño monstruo se había comenzado a reír de él en cuanto había visto la condición en la que se encontraba. Sasuke solo podía aguantar tanto por una noche.

—¿Y?

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada despectiva cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión divertida que adornaba el rostro de su sobrino. Kei no se inmutó, ni cambió de expresión al verla, sintió que era diferente a las miradas despectivas que estaba acostumbrado a recibir de Sasuke y eso lo animaba aun más.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

Sasuke volvió a apretar la bolsa con hielo sobre su cara y desvió la mirada.

—No te incumbe.

Kei comenzó a reír pero paró cuando Sasuke le envió una mirada asesina. Aunque todavía se reía entre dientes.

—Debió haber sido alguien muy fuerte. Para dejarte una marca.

Sasuke volteó a ver a su sobrino que sonreía de oreja a oreja y parpadeó unos minutos. ¿Desde cuándo Kei mostraba ese tipo de admiración por él? Kei debía tener en mucha consideración a Sasuke como para considerar que Sasuke no sería derribado por cualquiera (aunque tenía toda la razón, claro) y lo peor era que no parecía darse cuenta de lo que había implicado. Sin saber en qué momento sus gestos se ablandaron y una de sus manos cayó sobre la mesa.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo? Ya es tarde.

Kei volteó a ver el reloj de la cocina y se quedó pensando antes de contestarle.

—Querrás decir temprano. Amanecerá en unas horas.

Sasuke estaba al corriente de esto pero no le dijo nada. No había dormido en toda la noche y se sentía cansado, pero por alguna razón la idea de acostarse y dormir no le atraía en lo más mínimo. La voz de Kei lo volvió a sacar de sus reflexiones.

—¿Dónde estuviste hasta estas horas?

Sasuke observó a su sobrino por unos segundos antes de enrollar sus ojos y darse por vencido.

—Con Naruto.

Kei abrió más los ojos al escuchar esto.

—No, no lo puedo creer.

Sasuke sonrió ante el rostro aterrado de Kei. Pero decidió que no era una hora para andar discutiendo ese tipo de cosas con un niño de la edad de su sobrino.

—También estaba Kyoko y su abuelo. Y Neji Hyuuga —dijo como último, casi había olvidado que el Hyuuga había estado con ellos gran parte de la noche, así de deslumbrante había sido la mera presencia de Naruto a su lado.

Kei lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke extendió la mano y la depositó sobre la cabeza de Kei presionando hacia abajo para bajar su mirada.

—Estuvimos viendo películas —terminó por aclarar Sasuke, queriendo aplacar de una vez por todas la curiosidad de su sobrino.

—Oh —respondió Kei finalmente atando todos los cabos sueltos.

Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio. Pero seguidamente Kei le presentó una sonrisa de lado que pocas veces tenía ocasión de usar con su tío.

—¿Fue el papá de Kyoko quien te hizo eso?

Sasuke no le respondió, así que Kei comenzó a imaginar a una versión adulta de Kyoko golpeando a su tío Sasuke.

Itachi regresó a la cama cuando escuchó que Sasuke volvía a castigar a Kei por comenzar a reír otra vez. Realmente esos dos se estaban llevando mejor de lo que se imaginaba, el mayor de los Uchiha comenzó a sentir preocupación de que su tonto hermano menor le pasara alguno de sus malos vicios a su perfecto hijo Kei. Bostezando mientras caminaba hacia su cama decidió que tendría que tener otra plática con Sasuke en cuanto amaneciera.

El domingo por la tarde, Sakura junto con Shikamaru y Kiba habían decidido pasar el día en casa de Naruto, siguiendo una especie de rutina que se había iniciado hacía muchos años atrás. Eventualmente, todos los amigos de Naruto se pasaban el día en casa de este para ayudar a cuidar de Kyoko cuando aún era una bebé. Cuando esta creció y no necesitó la presencia constante de los adultos para vigilarla, las visitas comenzaron a acortarse hasta solo quedar los días domingos para que todos ellos se sentaran alrededor de la mesa de la cocina de Naruto a beber un poco de té y contar los acontecimientos de su semana.

Sakura trabajaba con Naruto en la misma sección de edición del periódico local. Se encargaban de procesar la información que los reporteros traían para que luego pasara al editor principal y después de tener su aprobación fuera llevada a prensa. No era la parte más emocionante de la rotativa, pero era un trabajo estable con el cual estaban contentos. El sueldo era poco y aunque Naruto anhelaba más que nada salir como los demás reporteros a cubrir una nota importante, sabía que el cambiante horario de ese cargo no era el más adecuado para cuidar de Kyoko.

Ese día, Sakura había traído a su hija Yuki para jugar con Kyoko. La hija de Naruto adoraba a la otra pequeña. Era una preciosa niña de cuatro años con el cabello negro oscuro y unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes que eran motivo de fascinación a donde quiera que fuera. Yuki, a su vez, consideraba a Kyoko como su preciosa hermana mayor y la seguía a todos sitios con una adoración ciega. El padre de Yuki, Sai, era un pintor de mayor fama en el extranjero que en Japón y era debido a esto que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo exponiendo sus obras en lugares de Norteamérica y Europa. Él y Sakura habían tenido un ligero romance hacía unos años y se habían casado; sin embargo, debido a la constante ausencia de Sai y al volátil carácter de Sakura se habían terminado separando definitivamente hacía un año. A pesar de esto, Naruto aún creía que ambos solo estaban siendo testarudos y que eventualmente las cosas volverían a la normalidad; Aunque Sakura estaba segura de querer divorciarse y criar a Yuki sola.

Shikamaru había asumido el cargo de la empresa de su padre dedicada a correos y fletes, por lo que pasaba sus días quejándose del poco tiempo libre que tenía y de lo mucho que odiaba todos los problemas que su trabajo le ocasionaban. Llevaba saliendo con Shiho, una joven que conoció en su época de la universidad, más de diez años sin que ninguno de sus amigos supiera a ciencia cierta si se tomaba la relación en serio. Ciertamente, Shikamaru, que tenía la edad de Naruto, no mostraba mayor interés en Shiho que el que mostraba por levantarse a tiempo para ir a trabajar, y aunque Ino y Sakura se habían puesto más de cien veces de parte de la paciente mujer no habían logrado nunca que Shikamaru respondiera a ninguno de sus reclamos y les confesara cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro con ella. Eventualmente, ambas amigas habían dado el caso de Shikamaru por perdido y trataban de ignorarlo por cuanto pudieran. Pero Naruto y Kiba sabían que en cuanto la pobre Shiho se encontrara una vez más en el radar de las dos, Shikamaru tendría que volver a escuchar los reclamos que la paciente Shiho nunca se atrevería a hacerle.

Kiba era el más desocupado de todos los amigos de Naruto, tenía dos hermanas mayores y sus padres que se encargaban de los negocios de su familia. Siempre había sido amigo de Hinata y Shino, y gracias a su personalidad sociable y a su terrible franqueza había llegado a convertirse en uno de los mejores amigos de Naruto cuando este enviudó. No tenía una relación estable conocida y el máximo lapso de tiempo que había logrado salir con una chica había sido dos semanas. Por alguna razón, las amigas mujeres en este extraño grupo no parecían estar sobre sus pasos a como lo estaban sobre los de Shikamaru, y Kiba gozaba de esta no ganada libertad con agrado.

Ese día, sin embargo, Kiba miraba algo preocupado a su amigo Naruto suspirar por décima vez y tomar un sorbo de su té mientras guardaba silencio. Sakura y Shikamaru se lanzaban miradas preocupadas sobre la mesa también, por lo que Kiba, que siempre había sido el más directo de los cuatro, se tomó la responsabilidad de indagar sobre el comportamiento bizarro de su amigo.

—Naruto, ¿te ha pasado algo? Parece que te hubieras dado cuenta que la vendedora de las verduras te robaba en el peso de las zanahorias —después de decir esto, Sakura miró a Kiba enrollando los ojos: él siempre con sus tontas comparaciones.

Naruto se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

—No tengo nada.

—¿Hay algo que te está molestando? —Esta vez fue Sakura, que depositó la taza de té sobre la mesa para prestarle a Naruto toda su atención.

El joven padre lanzó otro suspiro y los miró sonrojándose al momento siguiente. Simplemente no podía decirles lo que había pasado la noche anterior en ese misma cocina. Tan solo recordándolo su corazón y comenzaba a acelerarse de una manera muy molesta.

—No es nada del otro mundo... —dijo a la larga, por decir algo— es sobre lo que hablábamos el otro día.

Sakura volvió a sonreír enseguida y se dispuso a explicar a Shikamaru y Kiba los planes de Naruto.

—Nuestro pequeño Naruto está listo para la vida social otra vez.

—¿Era eso? —intervino Kiba poniendo ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza— Ya era hora, hombre. Un poco más y comenzarías a quedarte calvo antes que tuvieras tu primera cita.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Kiba —fue la respuesta sarcástica de Naruto que seguía tomando lentamente su té.

—Ciertamente no es algo del otro mundo —volvió a iniciar Shikamaru una vez que Kiba y Naruto guardaran silencio—. Pero me parece extraño tu repentino interés por comenzar a salir. La semana pasada que Sakura te preguntó al respecto dijiste que no tenías tiempo para esas cosas.

Naruto volteó a mirar a su amigo y lanzó un suspiro de desaliento. No había otra forma de explicar su actitud más que contándoles ciertas partes de lo que le había ocurrido esa semana. Y lo mejor sería contarles lo acontecido con Kyoko y pedir sus opiniones.

Algunos minutos después, todos en la mesa rieron mientras se enteraban de la pequeña guerrilla que se había orquestado en la escuela de Kyoko durante cuatro años. Naruto estaba muy contrariado y no le veía la gracia a la situación.

—En verdad tengo que pedirle consejos a Kyoko —exclamó Kiba todavía riendo divertido—, hay un tipo que se va a trabajar todo el día y deja a su perro encerrado en su departamento hasta la noche. El pobre animal solo puede mirar a través de la ventana a la gente pasar. Quisiera romperle la puerta y sacarlo a un paseo.

—Demasiado problemático —le aseguró Shikamaru haciendo que Kiba desistiera de su idea.

—Aun así —los interrumpió Naruto volviendo la conversación a su cauce principal—, he decidido que Kyoko necesita una nueva madre. Así que comenzaré a salir otra vez, eso es todo.

—¿Ya has pensado con quién? —preguntó Kiba con una sonrisa de complicidad con Shikamaru.

Sakura interrumpió a Naruto antes que pudiera responder a la pregunta.

—Sora Ichikawa de la sección de administración es una amiga mía. Le hablé de Naruto y aceptó inmediatamente salir con él.

—Hay mujeres muy desesperadas a nuestra edad —dijo Kiba y recibió un golpe en la cabeza con un mantel cerca de Naruto por su comentario—. Ouch, oye, esa cosa está mojada.

—Como sea —Sakura volvió a interrumpir antes que la conversación se saliera de lugar otra vez—. Sora es una muy linda persona que no tiene compromisos y es dedicada a su trabajo. Estoy segura que tendrán muchos temas en común.

Shikamaru y Kiba intercambiaron miradas desilusionadas después de escucharla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sakura al notarlas.

—Sakura, no estás recomendando a alguien para un trabajo, estás hablando de una mujer para Naruto —Kiba parecía muy animado por la conversación de pronto—. ¿Cómo es su aspecto?

—Es bonita —respondió inmediatamente Sakura—. Y tiene un gran corazón.

Shikamaru y Kiba volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—¡¿Qué? —Sakura protestó otra vez.

—En realidad no me importa mucho su aspecto —comenzó a replicar Naruto tratando de calmar a Sakura—, mientras se lleve bien con Kyoko...

Shikamaru lanzó un hondo suspiro y Kiba se levantó luciendo bastante ofendido.

—¡Naruto! No dejes que Sakura te lave el cerebro —le dijo histriónicamente, sacudiendo sus hombros unas cuantas veces para dar énfasis a su declaración—, no digo que ser responsable no sea importante, pero no por eso te vas a conformar con una tipa horrible que tengas que esconder por las noches para no asustarte.

Sakura se levantó a protestar inmediatamente, mientras Shikamaru y Naruto se reían veladamente para no echar más leña al fuego.

—No te preocupes, Kiba —intervino nuevamente Naruto ocultando la risa—, en realidad conozco a Ichikawa de vista y no está mal.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y volvió a sentarse con un gesto triunfal. Kiba no estaba convencido.

—De todas formas, no veo por qué te tienes que quedar con la primera con la que comiences a salir. Yo te puedo presentar a una chica también que no está nada mal.

—Bueno... —Naruto comenzó a rascar su nuca con embarazo. Esas intervenciones no eran algo que él hubiera deseado que se realizaran. Quizá debía haberse quedado callado sobre ese asunto también.

—Lo menos que Naruto y Kyoko necesitan es ser envueltos con una de tus amiguitas, Kiba. Olvídalo —le soltó Sakura despiadadamente mirando al otro hombre con aire de superioridad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con amiguitas? —preguntó Kiba esta vez genuinamente ofendido.

Shikamaru los interrumpió antes que Sakura pudiera responderle.

—Bueno, a mí tampoco me parece que Naruto salga con una sola persona y se entusiasme con ella sin conocer otras posibilidades. Quizá haya algo mejor esperándolo en otro lugar.

Naruto se sonrojó mientras una imagen de unos sofocantes ojos negros cruzaba por su cabeza. Sacudió prontamente la cabeza para borrar tal imagen tan extraña.

—No digo que se tiene que decidir por Sora inmediatamente —Sakura se puso de pie y fue a la estufa a llenar su taza de té una vez más—. Pero no me parece que una mujer sea juzgada solo por su aspecto.

—Bueno, por ahora, veamos cómo me va con Ichikawa antes de pensar en alguien más —Naruto aún trataba de calmar los ánimos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Sakura que todavía estaba de pie salió a atender el llamado y se encontró con Kyoko y Yuki en el pasillo que jugaban con el nuevo cachorro de Kiba. Al pasar a su lado, le dio un guiño de complicidad a Kyoko, ante el cual ella forzó una sonrisa en respuesta.

Ino entró apresurada y disculpándose de lo tarde de la hora un segundo después. Sakura le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, y después que ella saludara también a las dos niñas entró en la cocina junto con su amiga.

—¡Naruto! ¡Tengo a la chica perfecta para ti! —declaró muy entusiasmada tan solo ver a su apuesto y viudo amigo.

Shikamaru se comenzó a tomar de la cabeza mientras Kiba reía entre dientes.

—Es una amiga de Tenten y es la criatura más linda que hayas podido ver en tu vida. Junto con Kyoko y tú harían una familia de esas que salen en la televisión.

Sakura rompió inmediatamente los sueños de su mejor amiga.

—Olvídalo, Ino. Naruto saldrá con mi amiga Sora mañana después del trabajo. Y estoy segura que aunque no protagonicen una familia de la televisión serán muy felices juntos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué te basas para decir eso? —la otra mujer inmediatamente se puso frente a Sakura y de pronto todos los hombres presentes recordaron que tenían que estar en otro lugar; trataron de expresarlo a las dos mujeres enfrascadas en una batalla de miradas, pero ambas volvieron sus afilados ojos a ellos con tal pasión que todos se quedaron sentados muy quietos nuevamente.

—Lo sé porque trabajamos en el mismo periódico, tienen los mismos horarios y ella es muy responsable —explicó Sakura, segura que con solo eso bastaría para hacerle entender a su amiga que su intervención no era necesaria.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Quién se casaría con alguien solo por eso?

—Ino...

—Maki, la amiga de Tenten, es extraordinariamente bella y además ama a los niños. Sé que se llevará a las mil maravillas con Kyoko, y Naruto la amará en cuanto la vea. Están destinados a estar juntos.

—Oh, si de apariencia se trata, mi amiga Nana sería un buen prospecto también —Naruto miró horrorizado a Kiba que se atrevía a intervenir en la batalla de ambas. Cualquiera sabía que hacer algo como eso era equivalente a cometer suicidio—. Además está disponible y me dijo que estaba pensando empezar una relación seria.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que una cualquiera podría convertirse en la madre de Kyoko?! —gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez.

Kiba se puso de pie muy ofendido.

—¡No es una cualquiera! ¡No me atrevería nunca! Es una clienta de años de la veterinaria de mi hermana, tiene un gato siberiano que lleva a bañar todos los meses y es muy cariñosa con él —les dijo muy seriamente, y finalmente concluyó—. Es una excelente persona.

—Como sea, será la cita número tres —Ino parecía muy segura que las cosas se realizarían de acuerdo a sus planes y ni siquiera miró a Naruto para confirmarlo—. Primero tendrá que descartar a la número uno y tener la cita con su futura esposa en la segunda.

—No estés tan segura, Ino. Te aseguro que no habrá otra cita más que la de Sora.

—Entonces puede haber una cuarta cita —Shikamaru intervino cruzándose de brazos en su asiento. Naruto pensó que de pronto todos sus amigos habían decidido suicidarse en conjunto—. La otra vez Shiho...

—¡¿Ni se te ocurra decirnos que te cansaste de Shiho y se la dejas a Naruto?!

—¡Shikamaru, no te atreverías!

Shikamaru las miró enojado y esperó que guardaran silencio antes de contestar.

—Decía que Shiho me comentó sobre una amiga suya que rompió con su novio después de muchos años y que busca conocer a alguien nuevo. No creo que se niegue a salir con Naruto si se lo pide ella.

Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas de comprensión al terminar de escucharlo: la pobre Shiho contándole sobre una «amiga» que había roto su compromiso con su novio de varios años... Shikamaru ciertamente era un caso perdido.

—Bueno, entonces esa es la cuarta cita—dijo finalmente Ino lanzando un suspiro. Todavía estaba por verse si esta supuesta amiga existía realmente.

Naruto decidió que su oportunidad para intervenir había llegado.

—Les agradezco mucho el que se preocupen tanto por mí y Kyoko, pero no creo que sea conveniente que me arreglen tantas citas de una sola vez... las demás personas podrían ofenderse y no quisiera causar ninguna molestia...

Los cuatro amigos se miraron entre sí.

—Bueno, ya que tenemos el orden podemos ir diciéndoselos una por una cuando les llegue el turno. Estoy seguro que así nadie saldrá lastimado —Kiba volteó a mirar a los demás y estos asintieron de acuerdo.

—Pero ¿aún estarán disponibles si pasan más de dos semanas por vez? —preguntó inocentemente Naruto.

—No te preocupes por eso, Naruto —Ino le aseguró entre sonrisas—, cualquiera esperaría por ti.

—Nunca debes subestimar... —comenzó Shikamaru después de darle una mirada cómplice a Kiba.

—... lo desesperadas que pueden ponerse las mujeres —completó enseguida Kiba.

—¡¿Qué están diciendo ustedes dos?! —gritaron a la vez Ino y Sakura en protesta.

Kyoko apretaba con fuerza los puños sobre su regazo. Yuki se le acercó preocupada abrazando al pequeño cachorro Akamaru, le preguntó si le pasaba algo y Kyoko la calmó inmediatamente volviendo a sonreír. En su interior, una furiosa Kyoko pateaba la bolsa de práctica de su dojo de karate. Demonios, ella no se daría por vencida nunca. Ninguna de esas mujeres ganaría la batalla contra Kyoko Uzumaki. No después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar para que su padre depositara su confianza en ella nuevamente. Tenía que lograr que cada una de las citas de su papá fuera un completo desastre.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie decidida y, corriendo a su habitación seguida por Yuki, comenzó a urdir un nuevo plan.

-...-

* * *

Un poco más tarde que de costumbre. No sé si tendré tiempo de editar el siguiente mañana, así que lo más seguro es que lo suba el viernes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fandom: **Naruto.  
**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.  
**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.  
**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Advertencias:** todo tranquilo.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 8**

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

-...-

Kei llegó esa mañana a la escuela en el mercedes negro de su padre. Itachi le había estado sonsacando veladamente y como sin darle mucha importancia sobre su nueva y recién descubierta relación con su tío, ya que quería conocer los pensamientos de su hijo al respecto y averiguar si su hermano estaba planeando algo detrás de tan repentino acercamiento. Su primogénito le había contado entusiasmado que empezarían a entrenar en el dojo de la familia esa misma tarde, por lo que, al ver su emoción, Itachi se guardó las demás preguntas que había preparado y la recomendación de alerta que le parecía prudente ofrecerle, decidiendo que debería estudiar el asunto más a fondo antes de ponerse suspicaz con su hermano. Finalmente arribaron a la entrada del colegio y Kei bajó del auto; después de responder a su señal de despedida con un gesto de la mano, Itachi lo dejó para irse a trabajar. Su hijo no notó nada anormal en su conversación anterior, tenía su cabeza más entretenida en otro tipo de cosas.

Pero en cuanto dio el primer paso para encaminarse a la escuela su vista se cruzó con la figura de Kyoko Uzumaki parada muy mal escondida a un lado de las puertas de entrada. Kei Uchiha arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas admirando la situación; usualmente, la niña Uzumaki estaba sentada en su pupitre cuando él arribaba a la escuela y aunque no se había molestado en averiguar qué tipo de transporte utilizaba para llegar a la escuela, estaba seguro que su puntualidad habitual era de agradecer a una fuerza ajena a la voluntad de la atolondrada muchacha. Algo había fuera de lugar, era como si esperara a alguien.

Kei se fue acercando sin ser notado, así que cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros de clase aproximarse a Kyoko con un paquete en las manos pudo escuchar la conversación sin que ninguno de los dos notara su presencia.

—¡Muchas gracias! —le dijo la niña después de examinar discretamente el interior del envoltorio— Es una suerte que tu familia trabaje con todos estos aparatos.

—Sí, no hay problema. Pero, Uzumaki, ¿de verdad vas a faltar a clases? —preguntó el niño bastante preocupado, según notó Kei por el rostro que llevaba— ¿No te meterás en problemas? Aún tienes el uniforme puesto.

—No hay problema, regresaré a casa a cambiarme de ropa, ya que mi plan no se llevará a cabo hasta la tarde —le explicó Kyoko luciendo bastante tranquila.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tienes que faltar hoy? —insistió su compañero. En verdad no parecía estar de acuerdo con lo que fuera que Uzumaki tramaba, pero tampoco parecía tener el suficiente coraje como para detenerla.

—Tengo que prepararme antes de eso —dijo finalmente Kyoko mirando hacia todos lados de pronto—. No puedo llegar a la ciudad de improviso. Bueno, me tengo que ir —exclamó seguidamente, segura que nadie le estaba prestando atención en ese momento y era su oportunidad de escabullirse—. Te devolveré tus cosas mañana. Adiós.

El muchacho estuvo un tiempo parado despidiendo a su compañera con la mano hasta que vio que se perdía de vista, se giró sobre sus talones y pretendió encaminarse en la escuela nuevamente cuando se topó con la mirada siniestra de uno de sus compañeros. Kei Uchiha estaba parado justo frente a él mirándolo muy fijamente. El muchacho comenzó a temblar.

—Bu-buenos días, U-uchiha.

Los ojos de Kei se estiraron más. El otro muchacho ahogó un grito de terror.

—¿Qué están planeando? —prosiguió la voz calmada de Kei una vez que obtuvo la reacción que esperaba.

—¡No, nada! ¡No es nada de la escuela!

Kei se cruzó de brazos, haciéndole entender que no estaba conforme con la respuesta.

—Wah, eh... Kyoko me pidió unos transmisores y sensores de voz. ¡No sé nada más!

—¿Transmisores?

—Tiene que usarlos en la oficina de su padre o algo así... quería saber el radio de alcance —le explicó con un hilo de voz—. No vendrá hoy a la escuela.

Kei se quedó mirando unos minutos la calle por la que había desaparecido Kyoko, olvidando por completo al aterrado muchacho frente a él. Luego de ello, se volvió y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia el interior de la escuela —para gran alivio de su compañero que por fin pudo volver a respirar—. ¿La oficina de Naruto? ¿Qué querría escuchar la niña Uzumaki en la oficina de su padre que fuera tan importante como para faltar a clases y arriesgarse a un posible castigo cuando Naruto se enterara?

Un ruido frente a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo dar una ojeada a su alrededor. De un momento a otro se había visto rodeado de su habitual grupo de chicas sin notarlo siquiera. Finalmente decidió, un poco avergonzado, que no le debía importar lo que Kyoko estuviera planeando, en cuanto no lo involucrara a él.

Cuando finalmente pudo esquivarlas y se adentró en su sección, notó que los estudiantes en los pasillos lo miraban al pasar, pero cuando él levantaba la vista para confrontarlos la apartaban inmediatamente. Kei estuvo confundido por tal comportamiento, hasta que al llegar a su clase sus compinches habituales no se acercaron tampoco a reportarse a él y a darle los buenos días como era habitual. Kei se irritó ante tal actitud y miró a uno de ellos, el más cercano, ordenándole con los ojos que le diera una explicación. El pobre muchacho se le acercó un poco temeroso y le explicó que aún corrían sobre la escuela los rumores del audio que Kyoko había puesto a la hora del almuerzo la semana anterior y que todos estaban nerviosos por lo que el heredero Uchiha haría ahora. Kei casi enrolla sus ojos al escucharlo, eso había sido hacía años, no podía creer que todavía estuvieran hablando sobre ello.

Cansado, lo despidió sin darle una respuesta sobre lo que iban a hacer y tomó su asiento habitual. En realidad le estaba dedicando demasiados pensamientos a la niña Uzumaki, se dijo mentalmente. Eso tenía que parar.

-…-

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Minato no tenían idea de los planes de Kyoko ni de que había vuelto a casa completamente sola después que el par hubo salido a trabajar. Kyoko había planeado todo el día muy bien; suponía que aún tendría tiempo de regresar a casa para cambiarse el uniforme de la escuela y luego salir apresurada a tomar el tren que la llevara a las cercanías del trabajo de su padre.

Lo primero que tenía que hacer era averiguar, sin ser vista, a dónde irían a almorzar su padre y la otra mujer, de ahí que debía primero visitar a su compañero de la escuela, quien le consiguió los implementos de espionaje que necesitaba. Seguidamente tenía que averiguar los puntos débiles de esa persona para, en la primera oportunidad, traerla abajo. Eso no presentaría ningún reto para ella que estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse con el mismísimo Kei Uchiha, alguien que era considerado por muchos como perfecto. Si había podido meter más de una vez en apuros a alguien como él, estaba segura que la tipa con la que su padre se encontraría para almorzar no tendría ninguna posibilidad de salir bien parada de tal encuentro.

Kyoko no sentía ningún remordimiento por lo que planeaba hacer, pensaba mientras terminaba de cambiarse de ropa, que no era nada personal contra alguien que nunca había conocido, era tan solo que no podía permitir que alguien ajeno a su familia de pronto quisiera alejar a su padre de su lado. Luego de convencerse una vez más de que hacía lo correcto, tomó las cosas que ya había preparado en un bolso que tenía bajo la cama y salió después de asegurarse que ninguno de sus vecinos la viera.

-…-

En la escuela, el maestro preguntó por Kyoko al comprobar que estaba ausente. El muchacho que se había encontrado con ella en la entrada de la escuela levantó tímidamente una mano.

—Su familia y ella tuvieron que salir a un viaje repentino... no volverá hasta en dos semanas.

El profesor y todos los alumnos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa novedad y luego comenzaron a cuchichear.

—¿Dos semanas? ¿Un viaje? Su padre no informó a la dirección al respecto. ¿Estás seguro?

El muchacho comenzó a titubear pero siguió adelante con su declaración anterior.

—Fue algo repentino. Por el trabajo de su padre...

El profesor levantó una ceja de incredulidad y le dijo que tomara asiento. Luego comentó que tendría que llamar al trabajo del padre de Kyoko para confirmar tal viaje. El muchacho se puso muy pálido y Kei enrollo sus ojos sin que nadie lo viera.

¿Dos semanas? Kei no podía creer que Kyoko pretendía faltar a clases por dos semanas para seguir los pasos de su padre. Sería descubierta mucho antes que eso. Estaba seguro que el profesor llamaría a Naruto para preguntárselo y entonces estaría perdida. ¿Qué sería lo que la tenía tan empecinada en vigilar a Naruto...?

De pronto una imagen de su tío Sasuke pasó por su cabeza y un frío helado comenzó a subirle por la espalda. No podía ser que el idiota de su tío hubiera intentado algo con la niña presente, ¿verdad? Era simplemente algo tan descuidado, estúpido y arrogante que ningún ser humano, y mucho menos Sasuke Uchiha se atrevería a...

Kei levantó inmediatamente la mano.

—Profesor, yo también escuché que el padre de Naruto sería enviado de viaje, aunque no estoy seguro de que dos semanas fuera el tiempo correcto.

El profesor que ya había comenzado la lección se detuvo, y los demás alumnos se quedaron perplejos ante esta declaración. Kei se había puesto de pie y comenzaba a arreglar sus cuadernos en su maleta.

—Iré a casa, no me siento bien —y antes que el profesor pudiera decirle algo agregó—, llamaré a mi chofer para que me lleve.

El Uchiha salió del salón rodeado de un completo silencio. Inmediatamente sacó su celular del pantalón pero no llamó a su chofer, todavía.

—Hola, soy yo. Necesito información sobre Naruto Uzumaki: trabajo, horario y dirección. Rápido.

-…-

Sasuke estaba sentado sobre sus pantorrillas frente a su madre en la casa principal de la familia. Mikoto había sorprendido a su hijo menor cuando arreglaba la disponibilidad del dojo en el conjunto residencial y acomodaba un horario para utilizarlo a las tres de esa tarde, así que al ser descubierto no pudo rehusarse a tomar el té con ella.

El clan Uchiha tenía innumerables propiedades en la ciudad, el país y el extranjero. Controlaban principalmente las fuerzas armadas nacionales y tenían poder sobre la mayoría de negocios en la ciudad. Itachi se encargaba de la sección del servicio de inteligencia del país, pero no solo se dedicaba a eso, dirigía tres empresas directamente y otras más a través de encargados. Era el perfecto líder del clan y uno de los más admirados en generaciones. Fugaku estaba orgulloso de su hijo mayor. No pasaba un día sin que se ufanara de él con alguien y todos le dieran la razón.

Sasuke, por otro lado, y en comparación con su hermano, era un vago.

Había acabado sus estudios con honores y se había destacado en todos ellos, como correspondía a todo Uchiha, pero nunca se había acercado a los logros que había adquirido su hermano mayor. Itachi era un genio reconocido, Sasuke simplemente trataba de seguirle el paso. Pero cuando cumplió los veinticuatro años algo cambió en él. Nadie nunca supo qué fue lo que había ocurrido, Sasuke nunca se dio el trabajo de explicar sus acciones a persona alguna. Recién salido de la universidad y con el diploma de graduado en la mano Sasuke dejó todo lo que tenía a un lado y decidió vivir solo. Ninguna protesta, tentación o amenaza fueron capaces de hacerlo cambiar de idea, estuvo desvinculado de la casa principal Uchiha por más de tres años antes que los ruegos de su madre y el enojo de su padre fueran los suficientes para que Itachi tomara la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de él.

Fue a buscarlo, habló —o intentó hacerlo— y le pidió que lo ayudara a criar a Kei, que estaba a cargo de sirvientas y su madre hasta ese momento. Nadie supo nunca tampoco por qué amenaza o soborno Sasuke aceptó la propuesta de su hermano. Tampoco se molestó en dar explicaciones al respecto. Poco a poco fue aceptando el dinero de la casa Uchiha nuevamente y comenzó a usarlo para una serie de frivolidades que eran el escándalo de todo el clan. Fugaku estaba furioso y mostraba su enojo en cada ocasión que tenía a Sasuke en frente. Su hijo, por su lado, disfrutaba del enojo de su padre. Itachi no decía nada, prefería que Sasuke estuviera molestando a que no estuviera en lo absoluto. Se encargaba de aplacar la molestia de su padre cuando era demasiada y de vez en cuando llamaba la atención sobre algunas de sus acciones a Sasuke.

Mikoto, la madre de Itachi y Sasuke, simplemente se alegraba que Sasuke hubiera vuelto y nunca tenía una palabra de reproche hacia su hijo. Aunque tampoco hablaba a su favor cuando Fugaku se quejaba de él.

El clan Uchiha poseía, además, un distrito completo de la ciudad. Era conocido normalmente como el distrito Uchiha y todos sus habitantes pertenecían al clan. La mansión principal se encontraba en la cima de todas las demás casas, como prueba fiel que era el hogar de seres excepcionales que ni siquiera los miembros del mismo clan alcanzarían algún día. Lo gracioso de la situación era que ninguno de los tres herederos directos del clan vivía en ella.

Sasuke tenía un departamento en el centro de la ciudad que también era costeado por el clan. Itachi vivía en un _penthouse_ en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad con su hijo Kei y desde que Sasuke aceptara la tarea de ayudarlo con su hijo, Itachi no ponía pie en la mansión principal más que en ocasiones muy especiales, tales como el cumpleaños de su madre y navidad. Lo cual equivalía a que veía a su madre, que casi nunca dejaba el lugar, dos veces al año, y lo mismo ocurría con Kei y Sasuke.

Era por eso que, al sorprender a Sasuke en el dojo familiar después que una de sus sirvientas le anunciara su llegada, Mikoto corrió a alcanzar a su hijo antes que se fuera después de inspeccionar la condición del lugar y lo obligó a quedarse con ella por unos minutos al menos.

Estuvo muy contenta cuando Sasuke le explicó que pensaba utilizar el dojo junto con Kei a partir de ese día y que por lo tanto las visitas de su hijo y nieto aumentarían.

Sentados sobre el tatami de la habitación principal de su madre, envueltos en el silencio de la enorme mansión, Mikoto se daba cuenta de cuánto había extrañado a su hijo en esos años.

—¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Hay algo más que necesites, Sasuke?

Sasuke miró a su madre con gentileza. No guardaba ningún resentimiento contra ella a pesar de recordar algunos momentos tensos entre ellos, pero no podía sentir pena por la soledad en que vivía, ya que era ella misma la responsable de haberla elegido. Sabía muy bien que su madre era una mujer excepcionalmente gentil con ellos, su padre, su hermano y su nieto, pero que ese rostro cambiaba severamente al encontrarse con alguien ajeno y era muy capaz de mostrarse terrible con aquellos que la desagradaban.

—No, madre. Todo está bien.

El silencio volvió a reinar, se podía escuchar la caída del bambú contra la roca en el estanque artificial del jardín.

—¿No te quedas a almorzar conmigo? Puedes esperar a que Kei llegue aquí...

Sasuke miró pesadamente su reloj. Aún era muy temprano y la idea de quedarse encerrado en esa casa por más horas de las necesarias lo incomodaba. Demasiados malos recuerdos ligados a ese lugar lo habían hecho un sitio insoportable para los hermanos Uchiha y su sobrino.

—No, prefiero regresar cuando sea la hora. Comeré algo afuera.

Mikoto hizo un gesto de infinita tristeza pero asintió con la cabeza. Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable al notarlo, pero no se rectificó. No quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con su padre si se quedaba más de lo necesario. Después de la noche con Naruto no se sentía con ánimos de aguantar los reproches del viejo.

—¿Cómo...? —Mikoto dudó un momento y su hijo la miró, ella bajó la mirada— Tu rostro, ¿te diste un golpe?

Sasuke se tocó la quijada. Ya no le dolía el golpe que había recibido de Naruto dos días antes y casi no se notaba, pero Mikoto tenía una forma única de distinguir las heridas que sus hijos les quisieran ocultar.

—No fue nada. Caí y me golpee.

—¿Caíste?

—Tropecé.

Mikoto hizo un gesto de confusión ante la respuesta de Sasuke, pero este no volvió a responder. Tomó un poco de té mientras desviaba la mirada. Su madre no tenía por qué saber lo que había pasado con el joven padre a quien estaba pretendiendo ahora. Por un momento una sonrisa maliciosa cruzó su rostro, pensando en cómo reaccionaría su reservada madre ante tal noticia.

—Estás cambiado —Sasuke volvió a ver a su madre inmediatamente—. Hay algo que es diferente, es casi como si estuvieras contento.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez. ¿Acaso su madre lo había notado? Eso quería decir que en verdad estaba sintiendo algo real por Naruto. Tenía que ser eso.

—Me alegro —Mikoto sonrió, ambas manos en su regazo y mirando tiernamente a su hijo—. Parece que has encontrado algo que realmente te hace feliz. Espero, que lo mantengas, lo que sea que esto es.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y no le respondió sino que le preguntó algo más.

—¿Papá vendrá pronto a casa?

—No, salió a Kioto temprano esta mañana, llegará en la noche. ¿Necesitabas hablar con él?

—No. Solo que... —Mikoto se sorprendió por las siguientes palabras de su hijo, pero sonrió y aceptó alegremente cuando terminó de decirlas—, me quedaré a comer contigo. Después de todo.

-…-

Kyoko había logrado introducirse en la oficina de su padre sin ser vista. Aprovechó cuando Naruto fue llamado por el editor principal para revisar unos documentos y el que Sakura estuviera en el baño para depositar uno de los minúsculos transmisores bajo el escritorio de su padre antes de salir a toda prisa. Probó a encenderlo y cuando comprobó que todo andaba bien se metió en un gabinete del siguiente piso a buen resguardo y comenzó a escuchar. Sakura le decía algo sobre su cita con una mujer llamada Sora y que trabajaba en la sección de administración, así que se quedó escuchando hasta que se enteró del lugar y la hora. Luego salió inmediatamente al piso de administración.

Estaba en el primer piso y como esas oficinas estaban cerca a la entrada de la calle, la seguridad era más estricta que en los pisos superiores. Estuvo un momento perdida sobre cómo introducir el micrófono en esa oficina sin ser vista hasta que llegó un mensajero a la mesa de recepción y declaró que tenía unos recibos para la señorita Ichikawa de administración. Kyoko tropezó accidentalmente con una señorita que apareció para recogerlos y como todo el contenido se desparramó por el suelo, la niña Uzumaki comenzó a ayudarla a recogerlo mientras se disculpaba por su torpeza; justo antes que la mujer tuviera tiempo de preguntarle qué hacía ahí, Kyoko había desaparecido. Sin embargo, el pequeño transmisor estuvo en posición y activado dentro de un fólder que leía Ichikawa Sora para entonces.

-…-

Dando unos brincos de felicidad cuando encendió el transmisor y pudo escuchar todo lo que le interesaba, Kyoko salió del edificio y se sentó discretamente en la acera opuesta mientras se ponía un par de audífonos sobre sus orejas y escuchaba con atención todas las palabras de la mujer a la que espiaba. Mientras estaba entretenida en esto, sacó de su bolso un gran mapa que tenía todas las rutas de los trenes que salían de ahí y calculaba el tiempo para llegar al restaurante en el que comería su padre.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La voz que escuchó de pronto a sus espaldas la hizo soltar un grito que todos los transeúntes que pasaban no tardaron en notar. Ambos niños miraron hacia todos lados asustados y vieron a algunas personas que se habían detenido a observarlos. La pequeña niña tomó al muchacho de la manga de su saco escolar y lo jaló hacia una calleja vacía mientras esas personas los perdían de vista.

—¡No hagas eso! Por poco logras que me descubran —le gritó irritada observando hacia la calle para cerciorarse de no haber sido seguida por nadie más, después miró a su compañero Kei Uchiha que todavía tenía el uniforme escolar—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir con el uniforme a la calle?! ¡Alguien te puede ver y reportarte a la escuela!

Kei miró su uniforme un momento aturdido y luego fijó sus ojos en la niña Uzumaki.

—Tú también has faltado a clases.

—Yo tenía que hacer cosas más importantes el día de hoy. No es de tu incumbencia, vete.

Kei no se inmutó, miró a la pequeña frente a él con aire de superioridad.

—¿Cosas más importantes? ¿Como espiar a tu padre o irte de viaje por dos semanas?

Kyoko se quedó perpleja al escuchar esto.

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

—Señor Kei —los interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas. El chofer de Kei se había acercado rápidamente al ver que el hijo de su jefe estaba siendo llevado hacia un lugar oculto por otra persona.

—Ah, Yoichi, no te preocupes. Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

Yoichi hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y se retiró inmediatamente.

Kyoko lanzó un hondo suspiro.

—¿Cuántas personas más saben que estás aquí?

Kei volvió su atención a la Uzumaki.

—Solo Yoichi y el profesor. Dije que estaba enfermo.

Kyoko lo miró confundida y finalmente lo suficientemente extrañada como para admitir que el niño Uchiha estaba allí con ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Kei se quedó en silencio contemplándola. No sabía si en verdad Kyoko estaba siguiendo a Naruto por el asunto de su tío. Al menos la niña no le había dicho nada al respecto aún y no era común que se guardara sus opiniones cuando era algo que pedía reclamarle al Uchiha. ¿Qué hacer?

—Pasaba camino a casa, y te vi parada ahí.

Kyoko lo miró con un enorme signo de interrogación formándose encima de su cabeza. Luego agitó la cabeza.

—¿Y cómo sabes lo de mi padre?

—Te escuché hablar hoy en la entrada de la escuela.

Kyoko lo miró más confundida todavía, pero justo en ese momento comenzó a escuchar ruido de voces en sus audífonos y le hizo un gesto al Uchiha para que se callara.

«—¿Qué irán a almorzar?» —la voz de una mujer preguntó riendo divertida. Otra voz le contestó—. «Iremos a ese restaurante que está cerca de la estación central. Ya sabes, el que hace comida típica, ramen y esas cosas. Escuché que a Naruto le gustaban.» «—Ohh» —contestó la otra voz—, «¿pensé que tú las detestabas? Sí que te estás esforzando por Uzumaki» —risas.

—¿Uzumaki? —Kyoko elevó sus ojos molestos hacia Kei. No agradecía interrupciones en ese momento tan crucial.

—Silencio, no me dejas escuchar —le chitó. Kei se quedó quieto.

«—... y con todo lo difícil que es que acepte una cita. Debes gustarle.»

«—No es eso, Sakura me estaba diciendo que Naruto estaba preocupado por su hija Kyoko y la falta de una figura materna estable en su vida.»

«—No, imposible. ¿Crees que quiera algo serio contigo?»

Un silencio momentáneo. Kyoko apretó los dientes.

«—No lo sé, pero no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad.»

«—Pero tiene una hija muy mayor, escuché que tiene doce años. Es una edad difícil.»

«—Sí, es la peor de todas. Tengo una sobrina de esa edad que es simplemente detestable.»

«—Ahora recuerdo que a ti no te gustan los niños. ¿Estás segura que es buena idea salir con Uzumaki?»

Unas pequeñas risas después.

«—No hay problema. Además la niña no me preocupa en lo más mínimo —sonó un teléfono y la otra mujer se despidió mientras la mujer de administración contestaba.»

Kyoko se quedó muy callada después de oír esto. Bajó las manos a ambos extremos de su cuerpo y agachó la cabeza. Kei la observaba preocupado ahora. Su fino oído había sido capaz de discernir la mayoría de las palabras que la otra niña con seguridad había escuchado y ahora entendía un poco mejor qué era lo que la cosa Uzumaki estaba haciendo ahí.

Kyoko no se movió por un tiempo relativamente largo, así que se le acercó y depositó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañera.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Kyoko volvió sus ojos hasta el Uchiha y de pronto se echó a llorar. Kei no sabía qué había hecho ahora para hacer llorar a la niña Uzumaki, tal vez venir tras ella no había sido buena idea después de todo.

—¡Es injusto! Todos los demás siempre tienen una mamá que los espera en casa cuando llegan de la escuela. ¡Yo nunca quise una, tengo a mi papá y a mi abuelo y no necesito a nadie más! Es injusto, nunca le pedí a nadie que fuera mi madre. Y ahora una completa extraña lo rechaza sin conocerme siquiera. ¡No es justo!

Kei se quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos mientras Kyoko le decía todo esto entre lágrimas. No tenía idea de qué hacer o decir así que solo se quedó parado mirándola espantado. Era la segunda vez que veía llorar a Kyoko y le parecía que la primera ocasión, con golpe incluido y todo, había sido mucho mejor que la segunda.

—¡Papá es un tonto! —gritó Kyoko mientras se hundía en sus dos pies y caía sentada en el suelo con sus dos manos cubriendo su cara. Por un momento Kei miró a su alrededor asustado, esperando que alguien los hubiera escuchado y entrara a la calleja a ver qué había pasado. Pero nadie apareció, Kyoko seguía llorando en el piso y Kei no tuvo mejor idea que sentarse en silencio a su lado, esperando que se calmara.

Cuando Kyoko lloró todo lo que podía y no le quedó ni una lágrima más, comenzó a secarse los ojos humedecidos, molesta por su debilidad. Y cuando se dio cuenta que Uchiha seguía a su lado desvió la mirada irritada, no le gustaba que otras personas la vieran de esa forma.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Kei no le respondió, desvió su mirada a la vez y se sintió incómodo.

—¿Estás enfermo de verdad? —la pregunta lo desconcertó así que volvió su mirada hacia Kyoko. Esta lo observaba con sus enormes ojos azules fijos en su respuesta. Kei negó inmediatamente con la cabeza—. ¿No deberías ir a casa?

Kei se demoró un momento antes de responderle.

—¿Qué harás tú?

Kyoko volvió su mirada hacia el transmisor que conectaba los audífonos de sus oídos.

—Tengo que averiguar un par de cosas más antes de ir al restaurante donde papá se encontrará con esa mujer —no sabía por qué se lo contaba al Uchiha, simplemente tenía ganas de conversar con alguien.

Kei procesó su respuesta por unos segundos.

—¿Cómo llegarás a ese lugar?

—Tomaré el tren.

—¿Tú sola? —Kei se preocupó. Su familia, después de todo, no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el transporte público de la zona o cómo usarlo. Y los rumores de la estación de trenes siendo la ruta más próxima a la entrada al infierno habían llegado a los oídos de Kei desde que era muy pequeño.

Kyoko asintió gravemente y Kei se puso pálido.

—Si quieres puedo llevarte —Kei estuvo a punto de morderse la lengua cuando terminó de decir esto. «¿Qué?»

Kyoko lo observó con suspicacia analizando su propuesta, pero negó con la cabeza al poco rato.

—No, gracias. No quiero que nadie se entere de a dónde me dirijo.

—Yoichi no dirá nada si se lo ordeno —Kei parecía muy convencido de sus palabras. Kyoko lo miró admirada por una vez en su vida. Kei ahora quería morderse la lengua a propósito para evitar decir nada más. De todas las cosas tontas que...

—Está bien. Gracias —Kei la miró asombrado y asintió a su vez. Wow, la cosa Uzumaki podía dar las gracias. Algo de la educación que impartían en la escuela por fin debía haberse quedado grabada en su cabeza.

—Pero necesito averiguar más sobre esta mujer primero —le dijo Kyoko poniéndose decididamente los audífonos sobre las orejas nuevamente.

Kei sacó su celular.

—¿Qué datos tienes sobre ella y qué quieres saber?

-…-

Sasuke miró preocupado su reloj de pulsera. Eran las tres y cuarto de la tarde y Kei no había aparecido por el dojo aún, su madre lo había dejado solo después del almuerzo para atender a unos asuntos de la casa y Sasuke se había quedado solo desde ese momento. Caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos de la enorme mansión con una expresión de molestia en su rostro. Genial, el pequeño monstruo que siempre llegaba a tiempo y puntualmente a cada uno de sus compromisos habituales se atrevía a hacerlo esperar a él. Era más de lo que podía aguantar de cualquiera.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó el número de Kei. La línea quedó en silencio varios segundos antes de que la voz de una mujer le informara que el número que había marcado no se encontraba disponible por el momento. Una nube de preocupación cruzó su frente. Desde cuándo Kei Uchiha apagaba su celular, el niño vivía prácticamente pendiente del sonido del aparato esperando una llamada improvista de su padre, aunque Itachi nunca las hacía. Ahora, preocupado, Sasuke marcó el número de Yoichi, el chofer de Kei, para comprobar que todo estuviera bien.

—Señor Uchiha, buenas tardes —se escuchó la voz afectada del hombre. Sasuke no pudo escuchar tráfico en el fondo, aunque sí el bullicio de la calle.

—¿Fuiste a recoger a Kei al colegio? —la respuesta afirmativa llegó inmediatamente— ¿Está contigo? —el hombre se demoró en contestar y Sasuke respiró hondo tratando de controlar la irritación formándose en su estómago— ¿Y bien?

La respuesta fue inmediata esta vez.

—Me dijo que lo esperara un momento en las cercanías de la plaza central. Está acompañando a una señorita en unas pesquisas.

Si Sasuke hubiera sido cualquier persona normal, en ese momento, y como respuesta, hubiera lanzado una enorme exclamación de sorpresa al escuchar lo que el chofer de Kei Uchiha decía que estaba haciendo el heredero del clan. Pero Sasuke era también un Uchiha, y además uno que se consideraba muy por encima de la mayoría de los demás. Por ello que se quedó callado, reprimiendo cualquier sonido que pudiera delatar su sorpresa. Antes de lanzar una acertada y medida pregunta.

—¿Qué?

-...-

Unos minutos después, Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados mirando a su sobrino agachado de espaldas a él en la compañía de una niña que en ese momento no pudo identificar. Parecían muy entretenidos en conseguir que las personas en el interior del restaurante en el cual estaban apostados no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, a la vez que trataban de no perderse momento de lo que ocurría en el interior. De todas las cosas indignas que un Uchiha podía hacer, y Sasuke las conocía, siendo que había protagonizado algunas de las peores él mismo, esta era una de las peores de las que había sido testigo.

—Kei Uchiha, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo ahí?

Su voz baja e irritada hizo que ambos niños saltaran espantados inmediatamente y se volvieran aterrados a ver a la figura siniestra detrás de ellos.

—¡¿Tío Sasuke?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Por un momento, «tío Sasuke» no contestó a la pregunta alarmada de su sobrino. Se había quedado intrigado al ver que la niña al lado, envuelta en gafas oscuras y una playera con capucha cubriendo su cabello, no era otra sino Kyoko Uzumaki, la hija de Naruto.

—Kyo... —Sasuke no pudo completar el nombre, dos pares de manos lo jalaron contra el piso en ese momento y seguidamente cubrieron su boca. Sasuke hubiera podido defenderse si es que no hubiera estado tan chocado por la anterior revelación.

—¡Silencio, papá puede escucharte! —le dijo Kyoko en un susurro. ¿Naruto estaba ahí?

Las tres personas ahora entre los arbustos bajo la ventana dirigieron sus miradas hacia el interior del restaurante. En una mesa al lado de la ventana, Naruto seguía su conversación con una mujer de cabello negro entretenidamente. Sasuke sintió que su corazón se detenía.

—Parece que no escuchó nada —suspiró Kyoko aliviada y luego se volvió a ver al Uchiha mayor que miraba la escena frente a él con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke se volvió a verla y después volteó hacia Kei.

—¿Desde cuándo apagas tu celular?

Kei lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Lo apago todo el tiempo. Cuando estoy en clases o en alguna reunión importante con papá.

Sasuke lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿No estás en clase ahora o sí? Y dudo que esta sea una reunión del clan.

Kei recordó que había apagado su celular después de pedir los datos de Sora Ichikawa a su equipo de inteligencia para que su padre no sospechara que había salido de clases en caso lo llamara de improviso, y después había olvidado encenderlo otra vez. Rayos.

—Lo olvidé apagado...

Sasuke elevó una de sus cejas.

—¿Olvidaste tu entrenamiento de hoy también?

Kei se puso pálido. Demonios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él nunca olvidaba sus compromisos. Especialmente el del entrenamiento con su tío, había estado pensando en él todo el fin de semana.

—¡Ah, por fin les llevan el postre! —anunció Kyoko que había estado observando atentamente el interior del restaurante sin prestar la menor atención a los problemas de los Uchiha.

Kei y Sasuke se volvieron hacia la ventana al instante.

-…-

—Lamento lo del ramen... en realidad no soporto el picante —la mujer frente a Naruto se disculpó inclinando la cabeza apenada. El hombre frente a ella le hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No, está bien. Solo es una camisa que ya estaba algo vieja. Me compraré otra igual este fin de semana.

Lo que había ocurrido era que la mujer había probado el primer bocado del plato de ramen que la mesera les había servido y enseguida había cogido precipitadamente el vaso de agua que tenía al lado para buscar alivio a su sofocación y distraídamente había volcado el contenido de su plato lleno de ramen sobre Naruto, siendo su camisa la que había pagado el precio del desafortunado incidente. Naruto tomó nota mental de no ponerse sus prendas favoritas para sus citas en el futuro.

Kyoko había reído tan fuerte a este punto que Naruto había volteado intrigado al escuchar un ruido al otro lado de la ventana, pero como no viera o escuchara nada nuevamente había vuelto sus ojos al interior para intentar salvar su camisa con el agua que la mesera le estaba ofreciendo. Kei había agarrado a Kyoko y le había tapado la boca cuando vio que iban a ser descubiertos. No se dio cuenta que casi la ahogaba entre sus dedos y solo un golpe de Kyoko en su cabeza cuando se había comenzado a poner azul le hizo soltarla sus buenos cinco minutos después.

Gracias a la ayuda de Kei, habían averiguado que la mujer, Sora Ichikawa, era alérgica a todas las cosas picantes y sus enormes labios hinchados y el color rojo que comenzaba a asomarse por todo su cuello tocando su quijada eran una clara prueba que el servicio de inteligencia Uchiha una vez más estaba en lo correcto.

—Espero que los dango te sienten mejor. ¿Te gustan los dulces? —le preguntó Naruto aún preocupado por su compañera de almuerzo que cada vez se ponía más roja.

—Oh, sí. Está bien. No me desagradan.

—A Kyoko, mi hija, la vuelven loca. Si por ella fuera estaría comiendo cosas dulces todo el tiempo —Naruto comenzó a sonreír recordando un día en que Kyoko se había acabado medio frasco de mermelada de fresas y la había tenido que llevar al hospital con un terrible dolor de estómago.

—Ya veo —por alguna razón, la mujer sentada frente a él no compartía su mismo interés por los gustos culinarios de su hija. Algo completamente extraño para Naruto.

—Bueno, por favor, pruébalos. Te aseguro que son deliciosos.

La mujer le sonrió incómodamente y acercó la primera bola dulce a su boca, estaba bañada en una cubierta de color caramelo que siempre acompañaba a todos los dango. La incauta no sospechaba nada. Kyoko comenzó a sonreír de oreja a oreja al verla meterse el primer mordisco a la boca. Sasuke vio esta expresión y por un momento la niña le recordó a un pequeño zorro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de admirarla más de un segundo, porque un grito en el interior del restaurante lo hizo volverse inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Naruto. Donde todo un desastre nuclear había comenzado.

La mujer había pedido a gritos agua y como la que le alcanzaran no era la suficiente para calmar las quemaduras de tercer grado que seguramente eran lo que en ese momento atoraban su garganta sin dejarla respirar, había salido corriendo al interior del establecimiento y desaparecido tras la puerta del baño de damas. Tumbando a tres meseras con bandejas y todo en el proceso. Mientras tanto, Naruto se había quedado parado pasmado ante la actitud extraña de la mujer. ¿Qué le habría podido suceder ahora?

Kyoko reía tan fuerte que Sasuke tuvo que cubrirle la boca para callarla. Pero tuvo la suficiente precisión para no dejarla ahogándose como Kei había hecho hacía unos momentos. Kei miraba a su tío con nuevos ojos de admiración ante esta destreza.

Cuando la mujer por fin salió del baño, media hora después, con la blusa completamente mojada y la cara muy, muy roja. Naruto estaba asustado. Recordó las advertencias de Kiba sobre tener que esconderla en las noches para no asustarse de ella y de pronto tuvieron mucho sentido.

La mujer solo se quedó lo suficiente para recoger su cartera y darle una leve excusa sobre una visita al hospital antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar. Naruto no tuvo tiempo de ofrecerse a llevarla antes que la mujer ya estuviera a un kilómetro de distancia del establecimiento.

Afuera, Kyoko y Kei chocaron palmas frente a un atónito Sasuke que miraba la figura de la mujer corriendo como si estuviera compitiendo en una carrera de cien metros.

-...-

* * *

Sigo reeditando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** todo tranquilo.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 9**

-…-

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

-…-

-…-

—... y es por eso que no dejaré que papá vuelva a casarse.

Kyoko, Kei y Sasuke se encontraban en el auto de este último camino a la casa Uzumaki a toda prisa. Kyoko, la hija de Naruto, había estado explicando las razones para boicotear la cita de su padre y las que tuvieran lugar en el futuro a Sasuke durante todo el viaje de vuelta. Después que la cita de su padre saliera corriendo (presumiblemente a una estación de bomberos) y que Kyoko junto con Kei se encargaran de hacer a un lado al Uchiha mayor mientras Naruto se retiraba del restaurante a su vez, Sasuke había entrado en modo de control de daños y les había pedido una explicación. Kei había mirado responsablemente y en silencio a Kyoko y esta había empezado con su historia.

A Kei le parecía que Kyoko no había tomado una mala decisión. A él también le molestaba pensar que su padre comenzara a comportarse como su tío Sasuke y saliera con una mujer diferente cada semana. Especialmente porque si llegaban a concretar una relación seria surgirían los consecuentes problemas de repartición de bienes y económicos que lo perjudicarían cuando él asumiera el poder y la posesión de los bienes que le correspondían. Kei era un práctico joven adulto de doce años, no era de extrañar que pensara así.

Por su parte, Sasuke apretaba con fuerza el volante del auto mientras pensaba en qué explicación darle a Naruto sobre la forma cómo se había visto involucrado en la situación. Pensaba que en realidad no era culpa suya. Él simplemente había ido a buscar a su sobrino Kei para su entrenamiento y se había visto lamentablemente arrastrado al medio de las jugarretas de los dos pequeños monstruos. Sí, después de la declaración anterior, Kyoko Uzumaki había entrado en la categoría de pequeño monstruo para Sasuke, y se sorprendía que teniendo tanto en común con su sobrino no se hubieran vuelto aliados desde hacía mucho.

Cuando él tenía esa edad, ciertamente, lo menos que pasaba por su cabeza era meterse en los problemas de otras personas. Ya tenía demasiados con los suyos propios, su compromiso forzado, su hermano entrando a la mejor universidad de Japón sin haber terminado aún sus estudios de secundaria, él apenas terminando la primaria. Realmente los niños de hoy en día no sabían cómo ocupar su tiempo en cosas provechosas.

Seguidamente detuvo ese hilo de pensamiento mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo por hablar como un viejo acabado. «Los niños de hoy en día…», ¿desde cuándo él era tan adulto como para estarse fijando en lo que hacían pequeñajos con demasiado tiempo libre en sus manos? Él debería estar ocupándose de su propia vida y no devanándose los sesos tratando de encontrar la forma de hacerles entender a dos criaturas de doce años que estaban en serios problemas.

Toda la culpa la tenía Itachi, por supuesto, él lo había obligado a ocuparse de Kei desde que tenía ocho años y, en algún momento en esos cuatro años, Sasuke se había comenzado a sentir responsable de su comportamiento. El niño tenía a Itachi de modelo y ya con eso era desastroso, pero además él mismo condescendía a decirle en ciertos momentos que su comportamiento era errado. Ya con eso debería bastarle a la criatura mimada que era su sobrino para darse cuenta que era intolerable. ¿Qué acaso no era un genio como su padre? ¿No podía darse cuenta de algo tan elemental como eso?

Nuevamente detuvo ese hilo de pensamiento, Kei era un niño de doce años. Era un genio, era un cínico, era una persona extraña, pero era un niño de doce años. Sasuke no debería estarse impacientando de esa forma con alguien tan pequeño, ya llegaría el momento, cuando fuera adulto, en que podría ponerlo en su lugar de una vez por todas, lo único que le quedaba por hacer en ese momento era dirigirlo.

Miró nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor de su auto y sus ojos se detuvieron en Kyoko Uzumaki; con Kei todavía tenía tiempo, libertad y responsabilidad de corregir algo a la larga, pero, realmente, con ella, sí que estaba en un lío.

Mientras reflexionaba todo esto y los dos niños guardaban un expectante silencio en la parte trasera del auto, Sasuke se estacionó en la pequeña calle frente al edificio de departamentos de Naruto. Antes de que ambos pequeños pudieran lanzar un suspiro de alivio, sin embargo, Sasuke volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

—Tienes que hablar con tu padre y confesar lo que has hecho.

La sentencia no fue muy del agrado de los dos pequeños niños en la parte trasera del auto.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me castigaría un año! —dijo tozudamente la niña Uzumaki, ella conocía a su padre mejor que nadie, y sabía cómo y cuánto podía molestarse.

—Además tú no escuchaste todas las cosas horrendas que esa mujer dijo sobre Kyoko —la niña Uzumaki miró a Kei y se sonrojó al escucharlo decir su nombre por primera vez—, se lo merecía.

—Con mayor razón —volvió a declarar Sasuke, esta vez razonando que habían cosas en la forma de comportarse de aquella mujer que tampoco eran tan adecuadas para Naruto—. Debes decirle lo que escuchaste y compartir tus temores sobre esto con tu padre —golpeó un par de veces sus dedos sobre el volante con impaciencia después de no escuchar una réplica inmediata.

—No... no puedo hacer eso —Kyoko bajó la mirada y se recostó sobre el respaldar del asiento. Su padre estaría muy molesto con ella.

Sasuke la miró a través del espejo retrovisor, levantó una de sus cejas esperando que continuara.

—Papá estará decepcionado de mí —le dijo con un hilo de voz, casi rogando que no la obligara a confesar su mal comportamiento.

—Entonces tal vez no debiste hacerlo —Sasuke seguía golpeando sus dedos sobre el volante impacientemente. La niña parecía entender ahora que había obrado mal, lo único que necesitaba ahora era ser valiente y confesar sus acciones.

Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo, no tenía idea que otros niños pudieran ser tan fáciles de entender. Kei, como había pensado, era algo fuera de serie entre ellos.

Su sobrino, por su parte, observaba irritado la parte trasera de la cabeza de su tío, lo único visible para él desde su lugar en el auto. Odiaba la forma que tenía de actuar de forma superior a los demás, y odiaba escucharlo juzgando las acciones de otros cuando él nunca se molestaba en explicar las suyas propias. Había tenido que aguantar sus miradas despectivas sobre él mismo por mucho tiempo como para soportarlas en alguien más y, en esa ocasión, la niña Uzumaki tenía razón.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para juzgar a otros? —la voz de Kei sorprendió a Kyoko que volteó a mirar a su compañero con los ojos muy abiertos— Todo el tiempo te la pasas mirando irritado al resto. Creyendo que todos actuamos mal y tú estás por encima. ¡Pero nunca te has puesto a reflexionar ni por un momento que tú eres el más equivocado de todos!

Sasuke miraba muy quieto el reflejo de Kei en el espejo retrovisor, sus dedos habían dejado de moverse, pero su mirada seguía sin alterarse. El niño solo podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Pero ahora que había empezado, no sentía poder detenerse.

—Solo te preocupas por ti mismo y nunca piensas en lo que los demás sienten o tienen que decir. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a obligar a otros a hacer algo cuando tú mismo no te haces responsable de las cosas que haces! —Kei hubiera podido decir más, pero había una niña en el auto con ellos y eso lo contuvo.

Sasuke aguzó un poco los ojos antes de hablar. No parecía en lo más mínimo alterado por las recriminaciones de su sobrino.

—¿Terminaste? —Kei apretó los dientes—. Eres un niño y no tengo que explicarme ante ti —sentenció con tremendo descaro, Kei apretó los puños, deseaba darle un golpe—. Si te molesta que opine sobre algo malo que haces, entonces no lo hagas. Fuera de eso no tengo más que decirte.

Kei apartó la mirada inmediatamente, completamente irritado, frustrado y a punto de decir muchas cosas que no podía decir porque Kyoko todavía estaba con ellos.

Sasuke aún tenía clavada su mirada de águila en su sobrino cuando Kyoko se atrevió a hablar nuevamente.

—Lo... lo siento —Sasuke y Kei la miraron de reojo, todavía tensos por la confrontación anterior—. Nunca quise involucrar a Kei en esto, por favor, no te molestes con él.

El ambiente del auto comenzó a disiparse en un santiamén. Kyoko parecía sentirse responsable de la pelea entre los Uchiha, y aunque ambos sabían que era algo rutinario para ellos, para la niña debía ser un dilema muy serio, si se tenía que disculpar de tal forma para tratar de evitar que siguieran molestos.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro cansada y se volvió a repetir mentalmente que debía tener más paciencia.

—Kei es un problema que resolveré más tarde —le dijo para reconfortarla—. Tú debes ir a hablar con tu padre.

Kyoko bajó la mirada y volvió a guardar silencio; claro, todavía tenía que hacer eso.

—Si no te apresuras, llegará a casa y te encontrará aquí.

La niña escuchó las palabras de Sasuke y asintió algo amedrentada antes de inclinarse y abrir la puerta del auto. Cogió su bolso y comenzó a caminar a su edificio de departamentos. Estaba asustada por lo que tendría que decirle a Naruto y un poco intimidada por la compañía de los Uchiha. Kei era tan serio que imponía el temor en sus compañeros, pero Sasuke Uchiha era verdaderamente terrorífico. No se imaginaba cómo Kei había sido capaz de hablarle de esa forma.

—Oye —Kyoko retuvo el suspiro que estaba a punto de lanzar. Se giró lentamente para ver al tío de Kei mirándola desde su auto, el cual había detenido justo a sus espaldas dando el giro para salir de ahí—. No tengas miedo. Naruto lo entenderá —quería agregar, porque es Naruto, pero se detuvo a tiempo. No sería lo más adecuado dejar en exhibición sus propios sentimientos, Kyoko podría ser capaz de hacerle algo a él también.

La pequeña se quedó mirando el auto alejándose y no se movió aún después de que se hubiera perdido de vista. ¿Qué había sido eso?, se preguntó durante todo el ascenso a su departamento.

-...-

Kei estuvo muy callado en la parte trasera del auto. Había cruzado ambos brazos sobre su pecho y miraba irritado afuera de su ventana. Sasuke no le dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el camino. Pero cuando se encontraron finalmente frente a la casa de Kei, el pequeño Uchiha giró su cabeza hacia su tío, esperando una explicación.

Sasuke no tenía ninguna, obviamente el pequeño delincuente no esperaría que siguiera con los planes para esa tarde, después de todo lo que había pasado era completamente ilógico. Bajó del auto y esperó a que Kei hiciera lo mismo. Su sobrino cogió su maleta terriblemente indignado y casi corrió hacia la puerta del elevador esperando que Sasuke se quedara detrás. Lamentablemente no tuvo tal suerte y tuvo que soportar todo el ascenso la presencia de su tío hasta que pudo llegar corriendo a su piso para ir a encerrarse a su habitación. Sasuke lanzó un suspiro cansado. Definitivamente no quería más problemas.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá aún sopesando la idea de informar a Itachi sobre lo que había estado haciendo su hijo.

-...-

Kyoko había llegado a casa y se había dirigido inmediatamente a su habitación, estaba empezando a poner sus cosas fuera de su bolso cuando escuchó la característica llave en la puerta que indicaba que su padre llegaba a casa. Al poco rato se escuchó un toque en la puerta de su habitación y vio a Naruto asomar su cabeza rubia. El joven padre a su hija calladamente sentada en su cama y le sonrió.

—No tienes idea del día que he tenido. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Oh, Kyoko se podía hacer una clara idea del día de su padre. Bajó la cabeza un momento avergonzada.

—No fui.

Naruto dejó de sonreír inmediatamente. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué? —repitió cuando se dio cuenta que su pregunta no había dejado su cabeza.

—No fui a la escuela.

Naruto estuvo confundido por un segundo, ¿qué era lo que había hecho que su hija Kyoko dejara de ir a la escuela ese día? Aunque no era muy buena en las lecciones, Kyoko no era una de esas niñas que faltaban habitualmente a clases o dejaban de asistir a escondidas de su padre.

—¿Por qué no?

Kyoko se atrevió a mirar a su padre al rostro, tenía una expresión preocupada pero no estaba enojado. Tal vez podría confiar un poco en que el tío de Kei tuviera razón y confesarle la verdad. Tal vez solo un poco.

Lentamente, y sin ser interrumpida —solo el enorme choque de la confesión de su hija le había impedido comenzar a gritar a Naruto— Kyoko le contó a su padre lo que había hecho ese día. No omitió ningún detalle, incluso le contó la conversación en el auto de Sasuke hasta que este se despidió de ella frente a la puerta de su edificio. Y cuando por fin terminó de contarle todo lo que tenía cargando en el corazón, le pidió perdón. Sabía que merecía un castigo ahora. Debía haber ido a hablar con su padre sobre sus dudas y temores acerca de que él saliera con otras mujeres antes de decidirse a tomar las acciones en sus manos. Estaba arrepentida y esperaba que su padre la perdonara.

Naruto la escuchó pacientemente hasta el final y cuando terminó le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Kyoko estaba sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, unas pequeñas lágrimas escapando de los lados de sus ojos. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, Kyoko podía sentir el olor a ramen saliendo de la camisa favorita de su padre, pero no le importó. Naruto la separó un poco de su lado finalmente.

—Estás castigada —le dijo sin ningún enojo.

Kyoko miró a su padre con una expresión perpleja. ¿Eh?

Naruto tomó una gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones antes de continuar.

—¡No solo faltaste a la escuela para llevar a cabo tu desquiciado plan, sino que fuiste tú sola a la estación de trenes y estuviste vagando por las calles todo el día! ¡No sabes lo peligroso que es eso! ¡¿No tienes idea el peligro al que te expusiste?!

—Pero... papi, no estuve sola... Kei estuvo conmigo, y Sasuke Uchiha me trajo a casa en su auto —interrumpió tímidamente Kyoko, dándose cuenta que no había sido castigada por la mala broma a la cita de su padre.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que estuviste toda la mañana vagando por la calle sin un adulto a tu lado. ¿Qué hubiéramos hecho si te pasaba algo?

Naruto estaba enojado, claro que lo estaba. Kyoko había estado en un gran peligro sin que él hubiera sospechado algo. Pero se sentía aliviado por su confesión. Sin poder contenerse la volvió a abrazar. Escuchó una pequeña disculpa antes de que la niña en sus brazos le devolviera el abrazo otra vez. Pero le alegraba que mostrara genuino arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho. Después de su último altercado por lo de Kei Uchiha, Naruto tenía miedo que su hija se hubiera vuelto demasiado testaruda como para mostrar arrepentimiento. Se daba cuenta que Sasuke había tenido mucho que ver en esa reflexión que había producido el cambio, pero deseaba no pensar en él y sus verdaderas intenciones en ese momento.

También le había alarmado la forma cómo Kyoko había percibido el rechazo de su compañera de trabajo, en cuanto lo escuchó, Naruto se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error.

—Lamento que escucharas esas cosas —Kyoko estrechó con más fuerza a su padre en su abrazo y Naruto sintió una punzada de remordimiento en su pecho, su hija se sentía triste en verdad—, no debes creer que todas las personas son así.

Una mano comenzó a acariciar su cabeza y Kyoko apretó los ojos, en realidad no quería recordar ese momento de la mañana en particular, así que no dijo nada.

—Oye —la voz de Naruto se tornó tierna un segundo después, así que Kyoko levantó su mirada hacia la de su padre—, todo está bien. Te entiendo.

Quizá en otro momento, Kyoko hubiera pensado que las palabras de su padre estaban lejos de ser reconfortantes, pero en ese instante fueron las que mejor aliviaron las ansias que se habían alojado en su pecho.

-...-

Por otro lado, en la casa Uchiha las cosas no iban en la misma dirección que las de la casa Uzumaki.

Kei era prisionero en su propia casa. Bueno, eso era un poco exagerado ya que en realidad no se le había ordenado que fuera a su habitación, ni siquiera se le había castigado para tal caso, Sasuke no se había molestado en dirigirle la palabra en todo el camino a casa.

Kei comenzó a golpear su almohada al recordar la forma cómo había sido tratado por su tío. Se sentía tremendamente frustrado y colérico. Quién se creía que era Sasuke para tratarlo de esa forma. Ya había tenido suficiente con sus tonterías. No lo soportaba más. Deseaba que se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo.

Sasuke estaba en la sala, relajándose con el humo del cigarrillo volando a su alrededor. No tenía ganas de fumar, pero sostenía el cigarrillo encendido entre sus dedos, mirando las ondas que el humo gris hacía a su alrededor y tratando de buscar formas entre ellas.

Había comenzado a pensar en Naruto de nuevo. Esos pasados días habían sido todo un revuelo para su aburrida y tediosa vida. Cada vez que estaba solo pensaba en su ángel rubio como si siempre hubiera estado vagando en el curso normal de su pensamiento por toda una vida. Había tratado de clasificarlo, en vano, conocía muy poco de él como para hacerlo. Luego había tratado de buscarle explicación a su casi obsesivo interés por él, no lo había encontrado, era algo que tenía metido en las venas fluyendo dentro de su torrente sanguíneo. Era como abrir una puerta desconocida y de pronto encontrarse en casa. Solo que no una casa en la que Sasuke hubiera vivido, sino una donde realmente quería regresar al final del día.

Naruto era algo que no podía racionalizar en ese momento. No podía ser perfecto, y sin embargo así se sentía. No podía ser la persona más hermosa del universo, y sin embargo así lucía. Ciertamente no era débil, Sasuke había recibido un noqueo bastante poderoso la otra noche que desvirtuaba tal teoría, pero Sasuke sentía que debía protegerlo por sobre todas las cosas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y Sasuke se levantó perezosamente a contestarlo, mientras sacudía su cabeza para apartar la imagen del otro hombre de su cabeza otra vez. Su hermano llegaría en una hora aún y entonces se largaría de ahí. Tal vez por unas semanas, deseaba alejar su mente y poner en orden sus ideas antes de decidir qué hacer y eso no era posible si permanecía pensando todo el tiempo en Naruto y en la loca posibilidad de aparecerse ante su puerta una noche cualquiera.

—Hola —contestó poniendo el teléfono en su oreja y caminando a su lugar en el sofá otra vez. Le sorprendió que la persona en el otro lado no le respondiera así que apartó su vista del aparato para ver el número en la pantalla. Un número nuevo.

—¿Sasuke?

Enseguida se quedó petrificado al escuchar la voz en el teléfono. No podía ser...

—¿Naruto?

—Quería... agradecerte, por haber traído a Kyoko a casa...

Su voz a través del teléfono puesto directamente en su oído parecía susurrarle con una voz sensual. Sasuke comenzó a sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo en segundos.

—No, no hay problema —Naruto escuchó la voz de Sasuke diferente a cómo le había contestado inicialmente. Tragó saliva y continuó—. Y por haber hablado con ella... me lo dijo.

Sasuke se quedó pensando un momento si lo que le había dicho a la niña había sido algo relevante o no, pero como no encontró nada en sus recuerdos simplemente aceptó las gracias.

—Está bien.

Ambos se habían quedado sin hablar después de eso. Sasuke temiendo que Naruto le colgara de un momento al otro y Naruto sin saber qué más decir, pero sabiendo que tenía algo atorado en la garganta desde que iniciara esa llamada telefónica. Pensaba que lograría sacarlo cuando ya estuviera hablando con el Uchiha, pero las cosas no estaban saliendo como deseaba.

—¿Naruto? —escuchó que llamó Sasuke unos momentos después.

—Sí, dime —le respondió tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden una vez más.

—No, nada. Quería comprobar que seguías ahí...

Naruto se quedó en silencio mirando la pared de la cocina frente a él. Recordaba claramente lo que había pasado en esa misma pared unos días antes. Aún se sentía molesto por eso, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo.

—Sasuke... —sabía que las siguientes palabras serían muy duras, pero tenía que decirlas. Era el momento, y tenía que aclarar las cosas antes que ocurrieran cosas peores—. No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con todo eso. Ya te he dicho que nunca podré verte de esa forma y en realidad no deseo hablar contigo otra vez.

Tal vez era porque Naruto no estaba a su lado, porque no tenía sus brillantes y adorables ojos azules posados sobre él para distraerlo y dejarlo pensando solamente en lo hermoso que era el hombre frente a él. Sasuke escuchaba a Naruto y la habitual neblina que de pronto se extendía por su cabeza cuando lo tenía frente a frente no se encontraba más.

—Tú fuiste el que llamó —le hizo recordar con una leve sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Mientras no colgaran, todavía había algo que salvar.

Naruto se comenzó a sonrojar mucho más después de escuchar esto último.

—¡Eso fue por lo de Kyoko! No es que quisiera hablar contigo...

Sasuke sonrió, Naruto era muy lindo cuando comenzaba a murmurar o perdía el control de sus emociones. A ese punto, todo lo que hiciera el otro hombre le parecería lindo.

—Es igual, puedo escuchar tu voz después de todo lo que ha pasado. Estoy contento con eso.

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse aun más. ¿Era posible que pudiera seguir sonrojándose más? ¿Qué era lo que el Uchiha le estaba haciendo?

—Tú... tú...

—Aunque extraño verte casi tanto como extrañaba tu voz. ¿Cómo estás?

Naruto quería colgar. Quería terminar la conversación inmediatamente y hacerle saber al Uchiha cuánto le disgustaba que se burlara de él. Pero no podía colgar sin contestarle unas cuantas cosas a su acosador.

—¿Cómo estoy? ¡Estoy siendo acosado por un pervertido, así es cómo estoy!

Naruto escuchó la risa de Sasuke sobre la línea telefónica y se dio cuenta que sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

—Naruto —una pausa y luego—, quiero verte.

El corazón de Naruto comenzó a latir a mil por hora, era tan fuerte el ruido en su pecho que casi no lo dejaba hablar. ¿Por qué con solo escuchar las palabras de Sasuke se sentía de esa forma? No podía ser que de pronto lo que un pervertido le dijera lo alterara tanto.

—¡De-deja de decir tonterías! ¡Solo nos hemos visto un par de veces! ¡No puede ser que de pronto estés tan interesado en mí como aseguras!

—Ah, pero es verdad. Yo mismo no lo entiendo. Te vi en la puerta esa tarde y desde entonces no hago nada más que pensar en ti —Naruto se había comenzado a apoyar en la pared recostando su cabeza sobre su brazo extendido—. Tu cuerpo, la calidez de tus manos, el color dorado de tu cabello, la sonrisa amable que siempre portas, tus ojos...

—¿Cómo puedes seguir...?

—Tu voz.

Naruto calló, no podía seguir hablando de esta forma con otra persona, mucho menos con un hombre que no había visto más que tres veces, a quien no conocía.

—Quiero verte —tampoco podía seguir escuchando.

Colgó el teléfono. No tenía por qué despedirse de un pervertido que lo único que quería era jugar con su cabeza. Era imposible que alguien se interesara tan repentinamente en él, ni siquiera se conocían bien y mucho menos sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia Sasuke. Era cierto que era atractivo pero… Lo mejor sería no volver a verlo. En esa ocasión lo había llamado él, era cierto. Pero no había sido para nada más que para agradecerle el haber cuidado de su hija y haberla traído a salvo a casa. Cualquier padre lo hubiera hecho. No era nada.

Estuvo un buen rato ensimismado en tales pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de la hora. Pero Kyoko pasó dos veces por el lado de su padre sin que él lo notara o se moviera. Así que a la segunda vez lo llamó para comprobar que estaba bien. Naruto volteó a verla perplejo, la cara muy roja, Kyoko le preguntó si se sentía bien. Naruto le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa y le aseguró que no tenía nada, y que ya debía estar haciendo la cena, así que no se fijara en él.

-...-

Al día siguiente, la escuela empezó con un acontecimiento insólito. Corrió como reguero de pólvora por todos los salones y corredores, llegó a la sala de profesores y a la del personal administrativo y muchos no lo creían, pero a media mañana, a la hora del almuerzo, no les quedó de otra a los incrédulos creer lo imposible. Kyoko Uzumaki y Kei Uchiha estaban sentados compartiendo el almuerzo.

Kyoko estaba tan entretenida contando al Uchiha acerca de lo que había conversado con su padre y lo bueno que fue el consejo de su tío como para notar los rostros pálidos y sorprendidos que los circundaban y esperaban que en cualquier momento ambos contrincantes comenzaran a lanzarse sillas o mesas mutuamente.

Kei notaba el expectante silencio, pero no le hacía el menor caso. Estaba molesto con Sasuke aún, pero un poco intrigado del porqué se había retirado sin decirle nada a su padre acerca de su última incursión en el mundo del boicot.

Kyoko le decía que en realidad el consejo de Sasuke de hablar con su padre le había hecho de maravilla, su padre la había castigado por irse de clases y vagar sola por las calles —Kei asintió gravemente totalmente de acuerdo al escuchar esto— pero sabía que se lo merecía. En cuanto a lo de las bromas a la otra mujer, su padre las había pasado sorprendentemente de largo y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar de salir con alguien más.

Kei creía que Naruto actuaba de una forma admirable para un padre. Estaba acostumbrado a escuchar las órdenes del suyo y a obedecer sin cuestionar. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a contradecirlo o a querer revocar una orden una vez que se le hubiera dado, era por eso que veía el tipo de comunicación que Kyoko y su padre mantenían como una idealización de lo que una verdadera relación entre padre e hijo debería ser.

Sonrió un momento. «¿Verdadera?»

—Pero luego de eso algo pasó.

La voz de Kyoko hablando sin parar lo volvió a sacar de sus reflexiones.

—¿Algo?

—Sí, papá estaba parado al lado del teléfono y su rostro estaba muy rojo cuando volteó a verme. Pensé que estaba enfermo, pero toqué su frente para comprobar y no parecía que tuviera fiebre. Aunque parecía algo caliente.

—Quizá va a coger un resfrío por pasar la tarde con la camisa mojada.

—Puede ser...

Kei volvió a su almuerzo. Un niño de su grupo había tomado el valor de acercársele, pero el Uchiha volteó su mirada penetrante hacía él antes que llegara a su mesa. El niño se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido.

—En fin, estoy castigada sin televisión y sin salir de casa por un mes. ¿Qué tal te fue a ti?

Kei la quedó mirando y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Mi tío no dijo nada. Se fue y no le dijo nada a mi padre.

—¡Increíble! Sabía que tu tío era increíble pero no sabía que fuera tan bueno. Tienes mucha suerte.

—No lo entiendes.

Kyoko dejó de masticar su emparedado al escuchar esto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Él hace esas cosas porque se cree muy por encima de todos. No se molestó en decirle nada a mi padre porque no se toma la molestia de preocuparse por mí. Es como siempre ha sido.

Kei había adoptado una cara muy seria, muchos de sus compañeros que observaban la escena, pero no podían escuchar la conversación comenzaron a cuchichear entre sí.

Kyoko miraba a su compañero con una expresión analítica y finalmente llegó a una conclusión.

—¿Crees que no te quiere?

Kei volteó a mirar a Kyoko con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¡¿Qué?!

—Parecías muy dolido pensando que tu tío no se preocupa por ti hace un momento. Pensé que eso te estaba molestando.

Kei apartó la mirada inmediatamente y guardó un solemne silencio. De todas las cosas tontas que había escuchado en su vida...

Kyoko se inclinó sobre la mesa para alcanzar la mirada del Uchiha, pero como no logró atraparla puso una de sus manos sobre las de su compañero, lo cual logró que la encontrara al instante.

—Oye, tu tío es alguien muy temible —Kei se quedó mirándola atónito ahora. Pero Kyoko continuó riendo—. La primera vez que lo vi no lo parecía, fue a mi casa a ver unas películas con nosotros y estuvo callado durante todas ellas. Me fui a dormir pensando en lo callada que era tu familia. Pero ese día en el auto...

Kyoko apartó la mano de la de Kei y la posó sobre su cabeza.

—Realmente me espantó —y comenzó a reír otra vez—, hablaba tan seriamente y con una voz tan profunda. Parecía que hubiera salido de una de esas películas de terror como El aro, o JuOn, realmente inspiraba temor.

Kei la miraba confundido pero no se atrevía a interrumpirla, le parecía increíble que la niña Uzumaki le tuviera miedo a algo.

—Pero luego me dijo que hablara con mi papá. Y que todo estaría bien —Kyoko volvió a depositar ambas manos sobre la mesa—. Y tuvo razón. Me parece que es una persona que se preocupa por los demás. Quizá es su aspecto el que no lo ayuda mucho...

Kei lanzó un suspiro muy cansado. Si tan solo supiera...

Era verdad, su tío Sasuke podía tener muchas características particulares en su carácter, pero una de ellas no era preocuparse por los demás. No le podía resultar más indiferente el que una persona se tirara de un puente en el mismo momento en que él estuviera pasando, estaba seguro. Kyoko había malentendido el interés que Sasuke tenía con su padre por preocupación por los demás. Al parecer, la niña Uzumaki aún no se daba cuenta del grave peligro que corría su inocente padre. Por un momento, la imagen de Naruto, un padre de verdad, se reflejó en su mente y comenzó a temblar.

—No deberías pensar tan bien de él. Te llevarás una terrible decepción cuando lo conozcas de verdad.

Era una advertencia. Aún no se podía adivinar ningún significado oculto en esas palabras ni algo que rebelara las verdaderas intenciones de su tío con el padre de la otra niña, así que Kei las dijo sin más y prosiguió con su almuerzo.

Kyoko había vuelto al suyo y luego de la declaración del niño se quedó intrigada con sus palabras, pero pensó que se debían al resentimiento de Kei por creer que su tío no lo quería, así que simplemente sonrió divertida ante lo que ella creía que era una de las pocas niñerías que le había notado al Uchiha.

—A veces eres muy lindo, ¿sabías? —le dijo Kyoko comenzando a reír.

Todas las niñas en la clase, y algunos niños, quedaron con las bocas muy abiertas al ver a Kei Uchiha comenzar a sonrojarse de pies a cabeza repentinamente. El resto simplemente miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-...-

Minato esperaba a Kyoko en casa al final de la escuela. Naruto lo había puesto al tanto de las andadas de su nieta y después de saludarla con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza le preguntó si tenía hambre. Kyoko fue inmediatamente a ayudarlo con la cocina.

Estaban terminando de almorzar cuando sonó el teléfono. Minato fue a contestar y se quedó un rato hablando con la persona al otro lado de la línea mientras Kyoko comenzaba a recoger la mesa y se preparaba para lavar los platos.

—Tu padre dice que llegará tarde el día de hoy. Es el cumpleaños de Shikamaru y se irán a celebrarlo saliendo del trabajo.

Kyoko asintió un poco preocupada. Minato la vio y le dio un nuevo golpe en la cabeza.

—No te imagines cosas. Tu padre me dijo que no probaría a salir con otras mujeres en un buen tiempo...

—¿Papi te dijo eso?

—Está preocupado por las otras personas claro está. No quiere ni imaginarse lo que se te ocurrirá hacerle a la siguiente —Minato había comenzado a reír al comprobar lo roja que se ponía su nieta.

—No lo haré. Sé que he estado mal —Minato se apartó un poco cuando Kyoko lo atacó con un poco de agua—. Además ya no me parece mal que salga.

—¿En serio? —Minato se quedó perplejo ante esto— ¿Y a qué se debe tu cambio de opinión?

—Sé que papá no elegirá a nadie que sea inconveniente. Estaba enojado cuando le dije lo que escuché hablar a esa mujer. No dijo nada pero sé que estaba enojado. No haría nada para lastimarme.

Minato sonrió hacia un lado y comenzó a secar los platos que Kyoko depositaba a su lado.

—¿Cuándo comenzaste a actuar como un adulto?

Kyoko miró a su abuelo algo incómoda.

—¡Siempre he actuado así!

—Aahhh, ¿a dónde se fue mi pequeña niña que aún jugaba con sus muñecas y partía la puerta de la cocina después de sus prácticas de karate?

—¡Yo no hacía eso! —las protestas de Kyoko terminaron en risas cuando Minato le señaló una parte de la puerta que aún mostraba rasgos de la golpiza a la que había sido sometida hacía algunos años.

—¿Y tú, abuelo?

—¿Yo?

—¿No piensas volver a casarte?

Minato se quedó muy quieto y miró con ojos sorprendidos a Kyoko.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Sí, sería muy lindo si tú y papá se enamoran al mismo tiempo. Incluso podrían tener una boda doble y todo —y Kyoko comenzó a reír aun más.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Quién se fijaría en un abuelo como yo?

—¿Ehhhhh? ¿Tú no eres el mismo abuelo que hizo sonrojar a la cajera de la pizzería la última vez? Apenas y tendría dieciocho años y era bonita.

Minato comenzó a sonrojarse.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —dijo apartando la mirada.

—Por supuesto, nos agrandó las bebidas. Comencé a pensar, qué conveniente es tener un abuelo tan joven.

—¡Kyoko! —Minato se escandalizó por el vuelco que había tomado la conversación. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esto?

Kyoko siguió riendo mientras cogía un pedazo del mantel con el que su abuelo había estado secando los platos para secarse las manos.

—Tengo que ir a hacer mi tarea. ¿Me prestas tu computadora?

Minato le revolvió su cabeza antes de indicarle que su maletín estaba en la sala. Suspiró aliviado cuando Kyoko se retiró. Lo había sorprendido. Había comenzado a hablar como Rin, la esposa de Obito, y eso solo lo podía empujar a una pared al final de la charla.

Rin, junto con Obito y Kakashi eran tres de sus mejores amigos. Se habían conocido en el primer trabajo que Minato pudo conseguir cuando llegó a Japón y aunque ahora todos seguían rumbos diferentes siempre se mantenían en contacto. Además, todos ellos lo habían ayudado a criar a Naruto cuando aún era muy joven para hacerlo solo, ese hecho había sellado su gratitud y amistad eternas.

Minato siempre había sido criticado por sus amigos sobre su decisión de no casarse. Le habían repetido un millón de veces que tener a alguien que lo ayudara con la crianza de Naruto cuando aún era pequeño era lo que ambos necesitaban, pero Minato no había dejado que ninguna de sus razones entraran en su cabeza, se las había apañado solo y había logrado criar a su hijo sin que tuviera mayor inconveniente. Obviamente, Naruto no era ni el más inteligente ni el más exitoso de todos los niños, pero tenía una forma de ser, fiel a sus ideas y amable con las personas que siempre hacían que un alo de satisfacción recorriera su cuerpo cuando hablaba de él.

Minato no había tenido ninguna razón para volver a casarse criando a Naruto, su hijo era suficiente para poner una sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo veía al llegar a casa después de un día de trabajo duro. Gozaba de cierta popularidad por las novelas que escribía y podía haber encontrado una cita con facilidad pero nunca quiso hacerlo. Incluso ahora que se sentía, de pies a cabeza, un abuelo dedicado y tales ideas no cruzaban por su cabeza, Rin seguía molestándolo con eso.

Ahora le decía que debía encontrar a alguien para pasar el resto de sus días, Naruto ya era un adulto y no necesitaba que alguien lo cuidara, era tiempo que se ocupara de su descuidada vida. Minato se reía de ella cuando se lo decía. Se sentía muy viejo para empezar a salir ahora. Naruto estaba bien, ¿pero él?

Y luego Kyoko, su nieta de doce años, había comenzado a bromear con eso a sus expensas. Minato se sentó en la mesa de la cocina reflexionando sobre el asunto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso él era el único que se consideraba el abuelo de la casa?

-...-

En otro lado de la ciudad, Itachi llegó a casa como cada día después de una trabajo provechoso en una de sus oficinas. Lo primero que notó al traspasar el umbral fue a Sasuke sentado en el sillón de la sala. Al verlo entrar tomó su chaqueta tirada de cualquier manera a un lado del mueble y pasó a su lado sin saludarlo o despedirse.

Itachi lo vio irse antes de que pudiera depositar su manojo de llaves en la mesa al lado de la puerta y cuando cerró esta tras de sí se quedó mirándola unos momentos perplejo. Era el segundo día que ocurría lo mismo. Sasuke llegaba puntualmente a cuidar de Kei y se retiraba sin decirle una palabra en cuanto lo veía llegar.

Ciertamente su interacción habitual no pasaba de los saludos de llegada y de despedida habituales, pero que estos fuera retirados de un momento al otro quería decir que había algo molestando a su hermano. Algo que, como siempre, Sasuke no se estaba molestando en explicarle a Itachi. Su hermanito podía ser tan temperamental algunas veces que Itachi sentía que estaba criando a dos hijos en lugar de a uno.

Finalmente recordó a su hijo, y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kei.

Lo encontró sentado en su escritorio ocupado en una tarea, pero volteó a saludar a su padre cuando lo vio entrar.

—¿Sabes lo que le está molestando a Sasuke?

Kei había estado pasando mucho tiempo con su tío últimamente, así que Itachi se figuró que tal vez sabía lo que le estaba molestando. Pero Kei se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus deberes, terminando la discusión sin la necesidad de contestarle.

Itachi salió al poco rato. Algo extraño pasaba con su hijo también, tal vez estaban peleando otra vez y a eso se debía el mal humor de ambos. Reflexionando de esta manera dejó sus cosas del trabajo en el escritorio de su oficina y se dirigió seguidamente a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Itachi odiaba cocinar, por lo que sus platillos siempre consistían en algún tipo de comida importada lista para calentar o en pedidos a domicilio. Odiaba tanto cocinar que hasta había pensado contratar a alguien para que viniera a cocinar mientras él estuviera trabajando. Pero había otra cosa que Itachi odiaba más que cocinar, tener gente extraña merodeando por su casa. Le parecía repulsivo pensar en alguien más tocando sus cosas y usando su espacio de vivienda. Kei opinaba igual que él y era por eso que agradecía que su padre no contratara a nadie, si por él fuera seguiría comiendo comida instantánea o pedidos a domicilio por el resto de su vida.

Sasuke era extraño. A él parecía agradarle cocinar y las pocas veces que se dignaba entrar en la cocina con la intención de preparar algo siempre dejaban a Itachi muy satisfecho, aunque nunca lo decía en voz alta o demostraba que era así. Pero Sasuke era un Uchiha extraño y eso lo sabía muy bien Itachi.

Ese día, Itachi no estaba cansado y como habían estado pidiendo la cena durante toda la semana pasada —excepto el día que Sasuke cocinó y se fue a dormir muy contento— decidió que ese día prepararía algo para variar. Calentó un recipiente de lasaña que tenía en el refrigerador y cortó unas rodajas de pan para acompañarla.

Cuando todo estuvo listo llamó a su hijo y Kei se asomó al poco rato. Se sentó sin decir palabra y comenzó a comer mientras Itachi tomaba un poco de vino y pensaba cómo abordar la situación con Sasuke. Le había molestado que de pronto esos dos parecieran incrementar su confianza pero ahora que todas las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad no se sentía del todo satisfecho tampoco.

—¿Ha sucedido algo entre ustedes dos?

Kei dejó de comer. Miró a su padre y supo que no podría salvarse de contestar encogiéndose de hombros como había hecho hacía un momento.

—No, no ha pasado nada.

Itachi aguardó unos momentos antes de continuar.

—¿Qué pasó con el entrenamiento que habían programado?

Kei se encogió de hombros antes de poder evitarlo. Una ceja levantada en la cara de su padre lo hizo rectificarse prontamente.

—Estoy ocupado con la escuela, y tío Sasuke tiene otras cosas en la cabeza.

Cosas como acosar al padre de Kyoko, pensó Kei con amargura, pero no lo expresó en voz alta.

Itachi no volvió a preguntar nada más. Kei comió más a prisa de lo habitual y se retiró a su habitación lo más pronto que pudo, sabía que si Itachi le preguntaba algo directamente tendría que responderle y prefería huir de esas preguntas mientras todavía tuviera la ocasión.

Itachi, mientras tanto, se quedó bebiendo su copa de vino y reflexionando sobre su hijo y Sasuke en la quietud de su cocina.

-...-

Sasuke, por su lado, había salido de la casa de su hermano y había subido a su auto inmediatamente programando dirigirse a casa después de otro día cansado de reflexiones tontas que no lo llevaban a ningún lado. No entendía por qué no se podía sacar a Naruto de la cabeza. Tampoco entendía por qué no acababa de una buena vez con todos sus sufrimientos y lo iba a buscar. Lo más probable es que recibiera otro golpe en el rostro de hacerlo y eso estaba bien. Quizá le quitaría la obsesión que se había originado en su interior desde que lo había visto.

Ahora Naruto había llegado a meterse en sus sueños. Simplemente no había escapatoria del otro hombre, justo cuando Sasuke reflexionaba que debía olvidar todo el asunto, irse y concentrarse en otras cosas, Naruto aparecía en su cama más que dispuesto a dejarlo hacer todo lo que a Sasuke se le ocurriera hacerle. Y ciertamente su subconsciente era un depravado ninfómano. Después de tales sueños no podía concentrarse en la realidad por más de cinco minutos sin que su mente lo llevara nuevamente a esa piel bronceada y a esa boca abierta pidiéndole más.

Estaba en su auto y ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder concentrarse lo suficiente en el tráfico como para no causar un accidente. Necesitaba irse. Era una cobardía, parecía como una huida desesperada, pero era la única solución viable que Sasuke encontraba en ese momento antes de hacer una locura y buscar a Naruto para…

Su celular comenzó a sonar en el preciso momento en que el Uchiha sacudía la cabeza con fuerza. Tenía que buscar ayuda profesional. Sasuke lo dejó sonar un buen rato antes que el ruido insistente lo molestara lo suficiente como para obligarlo a contestar.

—¡Hola, Sasuke! —la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde la otra línea—, vienes esta noche, ¿verdad?

Sasuke trató de ubicar a la voz en algún rostro, y estuvo reflexionando sobre ello un buen rato antes de recordar.

—Ah, Karin. ¿Ir? ¿A dónde?

—¡Lo olvidaste! ¡Es la fiesta de despedida de Juugo! Te hablé de ella hace semanas, ¡dijiste que vendrías!

Sasuke comenzó a recordar que Juugo, uno de los pocos amigos que aún conservaba de la universidad, se iría a residir en los Estados Unidos esa semana. Su padre lo había puesto a cargo de sus empresas en ese país y Juugo en realidad estaba entusiasmado con la idea. Lo cual era algo raro, pocas veces su estoico amigo de dos metros de estatura se entusiasmaba con algo.

Por otra parte, Karin, la novia de su amigo Suigetsu, se había nombrado a sí misma la anfitriona de la fiesta de despedida y les había hecho jurar a ambos amigos que irían. Sasuke simplemente lanzó un suspiro ahogado, realmente no se encontraba en condiciones de asistir a ningún lado.

—Sí, sobre eso —comenzó a decir sobre el teléfono con una voz apagada—, no creo que pueda ir.

Escuchó un tremendo estruendo del otro lado que le hizo detener su auto un momento, luego se escucharon unos gritos en el fondo y finalmente después de como una centuria después la voz de su amigo Suigetsu.

—Hey, Sasuke.

—Hey.

Suigetsu no parecía darle importancia al enorme estruendo que continuaba a sus espaldas.

—Oye, tienes que venir. Karin preparó todo y está que hace un escándalo sobre esto.

—No tengo ganas de ir —fue la inmediata respuesta de Sasuke. Suigetsu sabía lo testarudo que era su amigo cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Hace más de una semana que no sabemos de ti. Juugo estuvo preguntando por ti anoche en el bar. Sabes que se irá mañana, ¿no?

Sasuke hizo un ademán de molestia con sus ojos.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

—Si no vas hoy, no tendrás oportunidad de despedirte. ¿No quieres hacer eso tampoco?

Sasuke lanzó un gruñido sobre el teléfono. Juugo estaría fuera del país por varios años, no tendría otra oportunidad de verlo en mucho tiempo, y realmente necesitaba salir del lugar donde estaba en ese momento. Sacarse la piel y cambiarse de personalidad, al menos por una noche.

—Está bien, iré. Pero si las cosas se ponen muy pesadas, me iré inmediatamente. No tengo ganas de aguantar a gente a mi alrededor.

—Hey, con que aparezcas calmarás a la fiera —Suigetsu se refería a su novia Karin que había comenzado a desmantelar su cocina—. Es el Akanomiya cerca a tu casa. ¿Lo conoces?

Sasuke frunció la frente al escuchar el nombre del restaurante. Era el restaurante del amigo de Naruto. Debía ser una maldita broma.

—Sí, sí lo conozco.

—Ok, pregunta por Karin, las reservaciones están a su nombre. Nos vemos.

Sasuke terminó la llamada y se quedó mirando su celular por un largo rato. No podía ser que tuviera tal suerte dos veces seguidas en el mismo lugar. Por supuesto que no.

-...-

* * *

Subo otro capítulo editado. Sigo editando el resto.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** besos entre dos hombres.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 10**

-…-

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

-…-

-…-

Naruto se sintió un poco extraño después de colgar el teléfono. Había terminado de llamar a casa para avisar que saldría a celebrar el cumpleaños de su amigo Shikamaru y que quizá llegaría un poco tarde. Más temprano ese día, su amiga Sakura lo había arrinconado en su oficina y no lo había dejado dar un paso más hasta hacerle prometer que iría con ellos en esa ocasión. No le había dicho algo al respecto, pero Naruto sabía que estaba molesta por declarar que no deseaba tener una nueva cita con Sora Ichikawa, su amiga de la sección de administración. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Kyoko, Naruto había razonado que tal vez no era buena idea poner a su hija en una posición que la tenía tan incómoda. Aún era pequeña y necesitaba sentirse querida por él.

Además, no se encontraba en la mejor disposición sobre ese asunto tampoco. Desde la noche anterior había comenzado a sentirse un poco extraño. Sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y que su cuerpo estaba muy cansado con solo pensar en esa mujer y en Kyoko. Ahora creía que no era nada conveniente y razonaba que lo mejor sería cortar por lo sano. Pero cuando Sakura escuchó sobre su nueva decisión no pareció muy feliz al respecto. Luego había recibido una llamada de Shiho, la novia de Shikamaru, recordándole la cena en el restaurante de Chouji esa noche y se había empeñado en que su compañero de trabajo fuera con ellos.

Naruto aún se sentía un poco mareado por haber pasado todas esas noches preocupado, pero tuvo que acceder a las peticiones de su amiga. Sabía que en realidad solo estaba preocupada por él y por eso no podía rehusarse. Además, concluyó, le haría bien salir a despejar la cabeza al menos por una noche.

Cuando Sakura y él finalmente llegaron al restaurante de Chouji, solo se encontraron esperando a Ino y Kiba.

—¿Pensé que llegábamos tarde? —mencionó Sakura mientras tomaba asiento y pedía una copa de agua— ¿Dónde están Shikamaru y Shiho?

Ino entornó los ojos y giró su cabeza en redondo un poco molesta. Naruto sonrió para sí mismo, era típico de Ino estar siempre sobre el cuello de Shikamaru y ser la más comprometida en la vida de su amigo. Tenía que ver con haber crecido juntos y lo mucho que ambos conocían del otro.

—Cuando lo llamé, me dijo que todavía se tardaría media hora más por un «problemático» asunto de trabajo —luego se volvió a dirigirles una mirada rápida a Kiba y a la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado—. Shiho está esperando a que pase por ella.

Sakura asintió y luego se volvió hacia Kiba a su vez. La mujer a su lado, Naruto notó, llamaba mucho la atención con su largo cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos y el vestido bastante ceñido que llevaba.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Kiba sonriendo aparentemente sin haber notada para nada las miradas maliciosas que las dos mujeres que conocía hacía años le estaban enviando—. Esta es Kaede.

La mujer simplemente las miró con una sonrisa bastante sardónica y se volvió hacia el otro hombre de la mesa.

—Un gusto.

Naruto comenzó a traspirar fuertemente al sentir los dos pares de ojos, muy molestos, fijos en él ahora. Si no hacía algo pronto, sus planes sobre una velada tranquila y relajada se iban a ir volando por la ventana.

—Es un placer. Mi nombre es Naruto y ella es mi compañera de trabajo, Sakura —le respondió mientras daba un pequeño golpe con el pie a la pierna de la otra mujer para que lo siguiera.

—¿Cómo estás? —dijo Sakura bastante estiradamente y sin esperar respuesta se volvió hacia Ino.

—¿Puedes creer que Naruto ya no desea salir con mi amiga Sora? —empezó a recriminar muy audiblemente— Solo tuvieron un almuerzo, ¿cómo puede alguien decidir si no te gusta alguien con solo un almuerzo?

Ino estuvo inmediatamente interesada en el nuevo tema de conversación y a Naruto no le quedó de otra que hundirse en su silla pesadamente.

—Entonces la amiga de Tenten, Maki, puede ser... —dijo excitadamente y seguramente haciendo planes hasta el siguiente milenio.

—No, no. No es solo eso —indicó Sakura airadamente—. Ahora dice que no piensa salir con nadie por el momento.

Kiba intervino algo divertido al escuchar esto último.

—¿Tan mal estuvo la cita? —preguntó en un tono jocoso.

Naruto entornó los ojos y le dio una mirada que significaba que tendría que contarle los detalles después.

—Pues no tienes idea.

—Tal vez solo debes salir a divertirte primero, en lugar de comenzar a salir con una sola mujer seriamente —dijo la acompañante de Kiba.

Naruto sintió una mano encima de su pierna por debajo de la mesa y comenzó a sonrojarse. Realmente Kiba se conseguía a cada ejemplar de mujer que era muy difícil tratar de no dejar de meterse. Era casi como si les quisiera dar la razón a Ino y Sakura.

Las dos mujeres habían ignorado completamente a la otra mujer y Naruto simplemente alejó su pierna y movió su silla al lado de la de Sakura con una mirada molesta y luego le advirtió a Kiba, que reía como si nada, que mantuviera a su mujer quieta.

—¿Están listos para empezar los aperitivos? —escucharon la voz familiar de Chouji detrás de ellos.

Naruto estuvo de pie en un salto y casi corrió a abrazar a su amigo.

—¡Chouji! —dijo encantado de encontrar una tabla de salvación— Tu restaurante es un éxito, ¡felicidades!

El otro hombre parecía un poco sorprendido de esta salida de Naruto, pero después de escucharlo se relajó nuevamente y comenzó a reír encantado por la felicitación de su amigo.

—Gracias, Naruto —le dijo riendo contento—, deberías ver todas las instalaciones. En realidad es gracias al personal y a todos los instrumentos con los que contamos. Si Shikamaru no me hubiera asesorado...

—Me encantaría ver más de las instalaciones —lo interrumpió Naruto todavía sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¿Podrías hacerme un _tour_?

—Bueno, claro. Si quieres...

—No te dejes engañar, Chouji —le advirtió Ino mirando a sus dos amigos divertida—. Naruto solo está encontrando una excusa bastante obvia para no ver más a cierta señorita en esta mesa.

Chouji la miró con un gesto de incomprensión y Naruto simplemente comenzó a arrastrarlo para que se alejaran rápidamente. Sentía que estaba dejando una granada sin seguro en la mesa y no quería estar cerca cuando estallara.

—No olvides a las dos cacatúas que no lo dejan ni siquiera cenar tranquilo hablándole sobre citas y matrimonios forzados —apuntó Kiba muy acertadamente.

Ino y Sakura se olvidaron de Naruto y Chouji inmediatamente.

—¡¿A quiénes les dices cacatúas?! —protestaron al unísono.

Pero justo en ese momento un nuevo grupo de personas llegó al restaurante. Eran alrededor de diez personas que tenían reservaciones para la mesa al lado de la de Sakura y compañía, por lo que ambas mujeres se vieron forzadas a guardar silencio ante los extraños, aunque siguieron mirando con molestia a Kiba por unos segundos más.

Solo pocas personas entraban tan libremente a la sección VIP del restaurante de Chouji, de manera que el grupo de Naruto se quedó observando a los recién llegados con cierta curiosidad.

Pudieron ver algunas parejas, y el hombre más alto que habían visto en sus vidas parecía ser el centro del homenaje. A su lado se encontraba sentado un hombre joven que era también bastante atractivo, pero al lado de este se encontraba una mujer de cabello rojo que parecía ser su novia y que no tenía reparo en mostrar lo posesiva que era con él al tenerlo del brazo todo el tiempo.

Ino y Sakura lanzaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo, todos los buenos prospectos ya estaban siempre tomados.

Sin embargo, un segundo después, las mujeres de ambas mesas quedaron con la boca abierta. Acababa de aparecer en el piso, el hombre más hermoso que habían visto en sus vidas. Era alto, pálido, con un par de ojos negros que se hundían en lo profundo del corazón; su cabello negro enmarcaba con sus puntas lo angular de su rostro y tenía un formidable cuerpo envuelto en jeans ceñidos y cortados en lugares muy halagadores que no dejaban casi nada a la imaginación. Vestía también una camiseta con el logo de una banda extranjera sobre su amplio pecho que, lejos de estar fuera de lugar en un restaurante como aquel, enmarcaban su hermosura con mayor precisión.

El hombre del brazo de la chica de cabello rojo lo llamó por su nombre nada más verlo entrar y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—¡Sasuke!

El joven adonis se acercó lentamente a su mesa y antes de tomar el asiento que le ofrecían al lado del hombre alto se volvió a mirar a los integrantes de la mesa al lado. Posó sus ojos por un segundo en cada uno de ellos y como no viera lo que había estado buscando se sentó finalmente.

—Wow, ¿viste eso Sakura? —le comenzó a susurrar Ino al oído— Ese hombre tan guapo me quedó mirando por un largo momento.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Ino? Simplemente miró hacia aquí. Además, a mí también me estaba viendo.

—¿Pueden dejar de lucir como treintañeras desesperadas por una sola noche? —intervino Kiba que estaba deseando haber acompañado a Naruto y Chouji a la cocina para ese momento— Sakura, tú estás casada.

—¡Cállate! —le gritó Ino enojadísima.

—Estoy separada —le recordó Sakura sin darle mayor importancia.

—Oigan, oigan, no empiecen a celebrar sin mí, ¿está bien?

Shikamaru había llegado en medio de la discusión. A su lado, Shiho los saludaba con un ademán de mano y una sonrisa. Por un momento, los demás olvidaron sobre qué habían estado peleando y se levantaron para felicitar al dueño del cumpleaños. Shikamaru aceptó los saludos con una sonrisa cansada y se sentó. Preguntó por Chouji y cuando le dijeron que estaba mostrando a Naruto la cocina se quedó mirándolos con ingenuidad.

—¿Naruto? ¿Lograron hacer que Naruto viniera?

Sakura inmediatamente tomó la palabra.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer, el desconsiderado. Después de todo el trabajo que tuve para conseguirle una linda cita ahora decide que no le interesa la vida social y quiere encerrarse en casa hasta envejecer —Shikamaru lanzó una ojeada a Kiba y este le hizo un gesto que quería decir que no había nada que pudieran hacer por Naruto por el momento—. Lo obligué a venir, no hay otra forma de lidiar con sus fobias más que haciéndolo enfrentarse a ellas.

Ino rio de buena gana olvidando al impactante hombre sentado a sus espaldas que, imperceptiblemente para ellos, había comenzado a prestar atención a su conversación desde que el nombre de su amigo había llegado a sus oídos.

—La verdad es que estás preocupada por él. Eres una buena amiga —dijo Ino mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua de su copa y se volvía para felicitar a Shiho y lo bella que lucía esa noche.

—Claro que lo soy, le vengo cuidando las espaldas desde que empezamos a trabajar juntos y nos volvimos amigos —el rostro de Sakura mostró un poco de preocupación al decir esto—. No puedo dejar que siendo tan joven comience a desligarse de lo que pasa a su alrededor.

—Bueno, bueno. No es como si Naruto hubiera pasado todo el tiempo solo. Recuerda que cuando Hinata estaba viva él era quien siempre salía con ella a todas partes. Estoy seguro que Hinata hubiera preferido quedarse en casa —y Kiba comenzó a reír recordando a su tímida amiga siguiendo a su extrovertido esposo a todos lados.

—Pero ha pasado mucho tiempo de eso —continuó Sakura queriendo hacer entender su punto de vista—. Ahora hasta pareciera que Naruto temiera salir de casa.

—No puedo imaginar a Naruto saliendo a todos lados —comentó Shiho arreglando sus gafas sobre su nariz, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se sentía un poco nerviosa, y ciertamente lo estaba cuando se atrevía a dar una opinión sobre los amigos de su novio. Shikamaru la vio y le sonrió—. Desde que lo conozco siempre ha estado pendiente de Kyoko y dando excusas para poder quedarse en casa con ella.

—Oh, pero eso está bien para él —Sakura le lanzó una mirada de enojo a Ino al escucharla—. Quiero decir, siempre han sido él y Kyoko. No creo que aparezca nunca nada más importante para él en esta vida.

—Aun así...

Sakura fue cortada por Shikamaru.

—¿No está bien? Si él es feliz así, deberíamos dejarlo hacer lo que quiera. Además ya no es un bebé.

La llegada de Naruto impidió que la conversación continuara. Él y Chouji venían riendo sobre algo que había pasado en la cocina y cuando terminaron de extender sus saludos a Shikamaru tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la mesa. Naruto no se había siquiera fijado en las personas sentadas a la mesa próxima a la de ellos.

-...-

Sasuke se sentía extraño, estando al lado de Naruto sin ser visto o notado por él. Escucharlo hablar y reír tan naturalmente al lado de sus amigos y sin ninguna preocupación aparente en su cabeza. Sentía como si hubiera una pared invisible entre ellos levantada durante todo ese tiempo y solo ahora la podía ver. Naruto se sentía muy lejano a pesar de solo estar a unos metros de él, a pesar de que si lo hubiera querido simplemente hubiera tenido que extender su mano para tocarlo. Pero Naruto no había guiado sus ojos ni una sola vez hacia él y eso lo ponía nervioso. ¿Es que siempre había sido capaz de verse tan contento y a gusto con otros? Mostrarle esa sonrisa a los demás, ¿lo había hecho también con él así tan simplemente?

—Sasuke, ¿te sientes bien?

Para el momento en que Suigetsu le hizo esa pregunta toda la planta alta del restaurante estaba repleta de comensales y el ruido que hacía cada mesa impedía que el resto escuchara las conversaciones privadas de cada grupo. Todos estaban muy entretenidos en sus propias cosas como para notar el silencio mortal de Sasuke, pero de alguna forma Suigetsu y Juugo lo habían notado y después de intercambiar miradas Suigetsu se había animado a hablarle.

—Si te sientes mal, no te retendremos. Ve a casa y duerme.

Sasuke miró a su amigo levantando una copa y bebiendo un poco de licor. Juugo a su lado estaba muy quieto esperando su respuesta.

—Lo siento, Juugo. Prometo que iré a decirte adiós mañana en el aeropuerto.

Juugo sonrió al instante.

—No te preocupes, Sasuke. Sé que tienes tus propios problemas con los cuales lidiar.

Sasuke se levantó, dejando la servilleta que tenía en el regazo sobre la mesa.

—No, está bien. Quiero ir a despedirte al aeropuerto.

La voz de Karin interrumpió a Juugo antes que pudiera protestar.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Te vas tan pronto?

—Sí, gracias por la cena.

—Pero...

Suigetsu le tomó del brazo y ella guardó silencio mientras interpretaba la mirada de advertencia que su novio le había lanzado. Sasuke lanzó una última ojeada a la mesa de Naruto esperando encontrarlo de espaldas sin ponerle la menor atención, pero se topó con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban sorprendidos al reconocerlo. Por un segundo se quedó parado como petrificado. Solo con esos ojos posados sobre él parecía que el peso del mundo hubiera caído de sus espaldas.

Shikamaru fue el primero en notar el cambio en la mirada de su amigo, Karin en la otra mesa fue la siguiente. Uno a uno, todos los integrantes de ambas mesas voltearon a ver al par que se miraba en silencio. Finalmente, Sasuke giró la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse.

—Sasuke... —Naruto se puso de pie y detuvo la marcha del otro hombre, pero Sasuke no se volvió a verlo.

Se sentía un poco confuso por sus emociones anteriores y lo que quería era salir de ese lugar antes de lograr avergonzarse en frente de Suigetsu y Juugo. Además, Karin no lo dejaría vivir un solo día más sin mortificarlo al respecto una vez que lo supiera.

Por su lado, Naruto no apartaba los ojos del Uchiha. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke en ese lugar?, ¿acaso había vuelto a seguirlo? La última vez también lo había encontrado ahí, así que tal vez solamente le gustaba el restaurante de su amigo. Pero eso sería mucha coincidencia.

De pronto, su mente comenzó a traer a su memoria la última conversación por teléfono que habían sostenido y su rostro empezó a ponerse muy rojo. Lanzó una mirada a los lados para ver si sus amigos habían notado lo extraño de su comportamiento y cuando vio que no solo los ojos de sus compañeros, sino los de la mesa de Sasuke estaban fijos en él comenzó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Sasuke aún estaba parado a unos pasos de él sin voltear, esperando. ¿Qué esperaba? Ah, era verdad, él lo había llamado. ¿Para qué lo había llamado?

Naruto no podía recordarlo. Había visto al Uchiha poniéndose de pie en su mesa y antes que pudiera reaccionar Sasuke se había vuelto para clavar su mirada en la de él. No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado así, pero estaba seguro que el Uchiha se le acercaría inmediatamente, le hablaría y trataría de llamar su atención como siempre hacía. Cuando volvió su cabeza y comenzó a alejarse, fue como si un resorte lo moviera y se puso de pie para llamar su nombre. Algo estaba mal. Pero no sabía lo que era.

Aún un poco indeciso e incómodo por las miradas a su alrededor, Naruto pidió a sus amigos que lo excusaran por un momento y dirigió sus pasos hacia Sasuke.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? —escuchó que Naruto le decía a sus espaldas.

Sasuke finalmente se giró a enfrentarlo, mientras se decía en el interior que debía guardar la calma. Ciertamente sería una locura saltar encima del otro hombre en medio de todo un salón lleno de personas. Pero cuando lo vio, cuando estuvo nuevamente frente a Naruto, su hermoso rostro atento a él, Sasuke sintió un estremecimiento recorrer su cuerpo.

No tenía idea qué era lo que lo había poseído, pero con solo tenerlo frente a él lo hacía desear tocarlo, besarlo y hacerlo gemir de una manera cómo nunca había deseado hacérselo a otra persona. Estaba muy enfermo, en verdad lo estaba.

Cuando Sasuke volvió a posar sus estremecedores ojos negros sobre él, algo muy similar ocurrió con Naruto y esto produjo que se quedara sin habla una vez más. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa mirada tan parecida a la de Hinata. Una mirada que no tenía por qué estar ahí, pero que empezaba a extrañar cada vez que la veía. Sus ojos eran completamente distintos, pero era la misma. Las dos personas eran completamente distintas, pero era casi la misma sensación que estar con ella, como habían estado hacía años. Pero ¿cómo podía ser?

Sasuke finalmente asintió con la cabeza y lo tomó de la mano, alejándose con él hacia la puerta sin que ninguno de sus conocidos supiera con certeza qué estaba ocurriendo con seguridad. Ambos grupos comenzaron a darse miradas de incomprensión entre sí y luego se volvieron a cada una de sus mesas para preguntarse mutuamente si sabían quién era la otra persona con la que su amigo los había dejado.

La entrada estaba despejada, ya que la mayoría de personas esperaban dentro a ser ubicadas en sus mesas, así que una vez fuera de las puertas del restaurante se encontraron completamente solos. Y fue como si el aire frío de la noche los volviera repentinamente a la realidad.

Naruto se dio cuenta que había andado de la mano del otro hombre todo el camino hasta ahí y se apartó inmediatamente. Sasuke dejó ir su mano en silencio y sintiendo la falta de su calor enseguida. Sin saber qué más hacer, ambos siguieron andando hasta llegar al estacionamiento, donde no había tampoco personas que los mirara o interrumpiera.

—¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

La voz de Sasuke era la misma de siempre, entonada y fuerte, acostumbrada a decir las cosas que quería sin titubear.

Naruto aún sentía el rostro muy rojo y ahora, gracias a que había dejado su saco colgando de la silla en el restaurante, tenía frío. Sasuke estaba buscando las llaves de su auto en uno de los bolsillos de sus jeans y Naruto volteó curiosamente hacia el vehículo estacionado a su lado. Era un auto impresionante. Todo negro y europeo. De esos que solo se ven manejando a las celebridades. Miró a Sasuke otra vez para preguntarle qué tipo de auto era y se quedó petrificado.

Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre él y había puesto una de sus manos sobre su frente, miraba sus ojos como si pudiera ver el fondo de su alma y su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca. Naruto sintió que de pronto se le hacía difícil respirar.

—Tienes fiebre.

Un baldazo de agua fría bañándolo repentinamente hubiera sido algo muy cercano a lo que sintió después de escuchar al Uchiha.

—¿Eh?

Sasuke se acercó aun más y depositó otra de sus manos en un extremo del rostro de Naruto.

—Pensé que estabas algo sonrojado, pero ahora veo que tienes fiebre. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Naruto se apartó de un salto y solo para asegurarse pasó una de sus manos sobre su frente y la sintió caliente. Estaba un poco sorprendido de no haber notado que estaba enfermo, pero estaba molesto de que Sasuke pareciera darle poca importancia a lo que había pasado en el restaurante. Aunque si era completamente honesto consigo mismo no sabía por qué estaba molesto por eso en primer lugar.

—No, estoy bien.

Sasuke bajó los brazos al escuchar esto. Naruto lo estaba apartando otra vez. La lógica le decía que era lo más natural después de todo lo que habían conversado la última vez. No podía esperar que Naruto le creyera de buenas a primeras a un extraño que estaba enamorado de él. Estaba siendo precavido y tenía razón en serlo, Sasuke se había dicho que sería paciente con eso. Sin embargo, a pesar de entenderlo con la cabeza, no pudo evitar que una punzada de desilusión se albergara en su pecho cuando sintió los brazos de Naruto apartándolo.

—Está bien. Trata de no quedarte muy tarde y ve a descansar después de esto —Sasuke se volvió hacia su auto una vez más y abrió la puerta. Naruto miraba su espalda más irritado que antes.

—No necesito que me digas qué tengo que hacer. Soy un adulto, puedo cuidarme solo.

Salió mucho más altanero de lo que había planeado en su cabeza, pero Naruto no se rectificó. Se sentía molesto con Sasuke y todavía no entendía del todo por qué.

El otro hombre pareció reflexionar después de este exabrupto y luego se volvió definitivamente hacia él.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Qué es qué?

Sasuke salió de su auto una vez más, se había subido en esos pocos momentos pero cambió de idea y bajó nuevamente. Cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Primero me dices que no quieres volver a verme y luego me sigues en cuanto me ves. ¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás. Era cierto que él había dicho eso, pero no esperaba que Sasuke le hiciera caso después de la forma cómo le había asegurado que no se daría por vencido. ¿Acaso eso había sido? ¿El alejarse después de encontrarse en el restaurante había sido Sasuke haciéndole caso y dejándolo solo como le había pedido? ¿Eso era lo que Naruto realmente quería? Entonces, ¿por qué lo había seguido hasta ahí?

Naruto se tocó la frente caliente otra vez y sintió que su fiebre aumentaba.

—¡Quiero que dejes de alterar las cosas en mi cabeza! —le salió como un gruñido. Estaba enojado y confundido, deseó de pronto encontrarse en casa, recostado en su cama y durmiendo. Al menos así hubiera tenido un poco de paz.

—¿Naruto?

Una voz suave y calmada sacó a ambos hombres de su pequeño mundo. Voltearon a ver al recién llegado como si hubiera salido a través del vértice de un universo paralelo en lugar del auto del cual bajaba.

—¿Sai? —exclamó Naruto todavía sonrojado y reconociendo al otro hombre—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—La niñera de Yuki me dijo que Sakura estaba cenando aquí por el cumpleaños de Shikamaru. Pensé que podría alcanzarlos—Sai se había acercado y se volvió a ver a Sasuke que lo miraba con un rostro de pocos amigos—. ¿Qué estás...?

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez. De todas las situaciones embarazosas y de todos los malentendidos que pudieran surgir de ellas, encontrarse a Sai en medio de una era lo único que le faltaba.

—No, no es nada —le dijo después de aclarar su garganta y tratar de ocultar su turbación—. Ya estaba por entrar, voy contigo.

Naruto había tomado del brazo a Sai y estaba tratando de jalarlo al interior del restaurante una vez más cuando una mano sobre su hombro lo detuvo. Sai se quedó mirando intrigado al hombre que hasta hacía un momento hablaba con Naruto. Tenía una mirada realmente temible puesta sobre él y Sai se preguntaba si ya lo había conocido antes y si le habría hecho algo muy malo entonces.

—Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, Naruto.

Cada palabra salió del Uchiha como una estocada de espada, y lo peor era que, aunque se las había dirigido a Naruto, no había apartado la mirada de Sai al decirlas.

—Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir —contestó Naruto apartando su mirada una vez más. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos al oírlo, esforzándose por contener su irritación.

—Pero yo aún no termino de escuchar tus respuestas —Naruto lo miró un poco sorprendido y Sasuke aprovechó esto para tomarlo de su mano libre y atraerlo hacia él, luego de lo cual terminó por subirlo sin ceremonia a su auto. Sai, que se había quedado petrificado en su lugar de la sorpresa, no pudo hacer más que ver cómo el Uchiha arrancaba el auto y se alejaba con Naruto sin decir una palabra más.

Sai se quedó todavía unos segundos inmóvil sin atinar a hacer o decir nada. La situación había sido muy extraña, y eso que él estaba acostumbrado a encontrar casi todo muy extraño cuando se ponía a reflexionar al respecto. Sin apartar la mirada del auto perdiéndose en la distancia sacó su celular del bolsillo y llamó a Sakura. Su exesposa contestó unos segundos después y preguntó con voz molesta qué era lo que quería.

—Sakura, querida, creo que acabo de presenciar cómo Naruto era raptado por un yakuza. ¿Qué crees que se debe hacer en estos casos?

El grito que Sakura pegó en el restaurante se escuchó hasta el estacionamiento donde se encontraba Sai parado.

-...-

Mientras tanto, en el auto, Naruto había salido de su sorpresa inicial y se había dado cuenta de la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraba un segundo después; así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, comenzó a golpear a su secuestrador en la cabeza.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Déjame bajar!

—Quieres... —Sasuke contuvo una de las manos de Naruto con su fuerza, pero no podía dejar el volante para sujetar la segunda— quedarte quieto. Estoy conduciendo. Si no dejas de golpearme chocaremos.

—¡Déjame salir! ¡En este mismo instante!

—¡Si no quieres que Kyoko se quede huérfana del todo será mejor que te tranquilices!

Naruto dejó de golpearlo inmediatamente. La voz de Sasuke cuando se enojaba realmente parecía la de un yakuza, y por un momento volvió a retomar los temores iniciales por su vida que había estado albergando cuando había conocido a Sasuke.

—¿Quién era ese sujeto?

Naruto no tuvo idea a quién se refería por un segundo, pero luego recordó cómo había estado mirando el Uchiha a Sai cuando este llegó para interrumpirlos.

—¿Sai? Es el exesposo de Sakura, una de mis amigas.

—¿Ex?, ¿como en que ya no están casados?

—No, como que están separados. Estoy seguro que volverán juntos en algún momento.

Sasuke pareció sopesar la respuesta de Naruto y cuando llegó a la conclusión que era sincera bajó un poco la cabeza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? En verdad se estaba volviendo loco. Se había dicho una y mil veces que debía forzarse a no hacer locuras como presentarse al departamento de Naruto y raptarlo, y ahora venía y lo metía en su auto a la primera oportunidad. Necesitaba ayuda. Necesitaba irse tan lejos como a Marte.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto Sai repentinamente?

Naruto se había cruzado de brazos y miraba a Sasuke con una expresión de enojo. Sasuke lo examinó y apretó sus manos contra el volante. No parecía tan alterado como hacía unos segundos, así que tal vez todavía tenía la oportunidad de salvar su dignidad y no pasar como un enfermo acosador ante sus ojos por sus acciones.

—No lo hago. Simplemente te lo preguntaba.

Naruto no estaba muy convencido con esa respuesta, pero no le dijo nada más. Fijó su mirada hacia el tráfico y preguntó lanzando un suspiro.

—¿A dónde me llevas?, ¿no se te ha ocurrido raptarme de verdad o sí?

Sasuke se demoró unos incómodos cinco segundos antes de contestar. Estaba teniendo suerte que Naruto se tomara el asunto tan bien. Debía dejarlo con una excusa cualquiera ahora. Eso era lo único que le quedaba para impedir que el otro hombre estuviera asustado de él de por vida.

—Te llevo a casa. Tienes fiebre —le dijo después de pensar que era la única salida que se le podía ocurrir por el momento.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Me jalaste a tu auto solo por eso? Sabes que tengo mi propio auto, ¿no es así?

Sasuke no le respondió, o no tuvo tiempo, el celular de Naruto comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y este se apresuró en contestar.

—Hola... sí, Sakura. No, estoy bien. No, no te preocupes. No, te digo que estoy bien. Sí, Sasuke se ofreció a llevarme a casa. No, tengo fiebre. No, no es nada, debo estar resfriado, es todo. No, no tienes que venir. Ah, pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor? Sí, llévate mi auto. Mañana lo puedes dejar en el trabajo. El boleto del estacionamiento y las llaves están en mi saco. Sí, lo siento mucho. Gracias. Ok, hasta luego.

Naruto terminó su conversación con un hondo suspiro. Esto sería muy difícil de explicar después. Conociendo a Sakura e Ino, ambas mujeres no pararían hasta sacarle una confesión y solo Dios sabía lo que harían cuando se enteraran que Sasuke estaba interesado en él.

Le lanzó una mirada a la razón de sus desvelos sentado al lado y sintió que su enojo volvía a renacer. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo eso solo por culpa del bastardo a su lado? Realmente no había hecho nada para merecer todos esos problemas. Dios sabía que había sido bueno. Siempre ayudaba a su vecina anciana a sacar la basura cuando se lo pedía. Rezaba ante el pequeño altar de Hinata todos los domingos y hacía que Kyoko rezara con él. Incluso habían hecho una peregrinación por los templos de Kioto el año anterior para rezar a cada deidad y habían dejado ofrendas con Minato y su hija. Entonces, ¿por qué Dios lo castigaba de esa forma? Enviándole a un extraño pervertido acosador a alborotar su cabeza y hacer de su vida un completo desastre.

Naruto volvió a fijar su vista en el tráfico y se percató que se encontraba en una calle conocida. Recordó que no tenía ningún medicamento para el resfrío en casa después que Minato hubiera caído enfermo al terminar una fecha de entrega de una semana de plazo la última vez. Su padre siempre se resfriaba cuando estaba demasiado estresado. Y Naruto junto con Kyoko lo habían cuidado en su casa.

—¿Puedes detenerte en esa farmacia de la esquina? Tengo que hacer unas compras.

Sasuke se estacionó en el lugar señalado sin decir palabra. Naruto bajó del auto y él hizo lo mismo. Todavía se sentía extraño por la forma cómo había actuado esa noche. Usualmente siempre pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de ponerlas en ejecución, pero algo había en Naruto que siempre lograba hacerlo salir con las más inesperadas de las acciones. Realmente necesitaba enfriar su cabeza y pensar mejor las cosas a partir de ese momento. Había sido una suerte enorme que el otro hombre se hubiera tomado la situación como simplemente una excentricidad y no como algo perturbador. Pero Naruto no apreciaría a nadie que comenzara a hacer locuras repentinamente. Él mismo no se soportaba así.

Naruto cogió unos medicamentos del estante y se dirigió hacia la caja registradora para pagarlos. Sasuke lo seguía con las manos en los bolsillos sin decir palabra, así que estuvo más entretenido en vigilarlo por el rabillo del ojo que en recordar que su billetera se había quedado en el bolsillo de su saco en el restaurante. Miró irritado a Sasuke cuando su turno para pagar llegó y se notó en este apuro, pero el Uchiha ya se había adelantado y le entregaba a la cajera un billete para cancelar su cuenta.

La mujer pareció muy nerviosa frente a Sasuke y comenzó a sonrojarse encendidamente cuando extendió su mano para coger el dinero que le alcanzaba. Naruto comenzó a irritarse, ¿qué era lo que todas esas mujeres veían en un sujeto como Sasuke?

Era arrogante, altanero y hacía cosas inesperadas en el momento menos pensado. Naruto sabía que tenía su buen aspecto jugando a su favor, pero por la forma cómo siempre iba vestido él hubiera creído que serían más las mujeres que sintieran miedo y desconfianza que las que en la realidad se enamoraban de él.

El colmo de su noche llegó cuando, debido a sus nervios, la cajera dejó caer las monedas de cambio por el pago de las medicinas y se quedó recogiéndolas del piso bastante torpemente mientras se disculpaba profusamente con Sasuke.

Naruto no lo aguantó más, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida marcando bien el sonido de sus pasos. Sasuke no esperó un segundo y fue tras él. La mujer se quedó llamándolo acerca de su cambio hasta que el Uchiha le dijo con voz alta que se lo quedara al notar que pretendía venir tras ellos.

El resto del corto trayecto al departamento de Naruto lo hicieron en silencio. Cada uno demasiado preocupado en comprender sus propias emociones como para romperlo. Cuando Sasuke se estacionó frente a la entrada de su edificio, Naruto se quedó sentado sin apartar su mirada del parabrisas.

—¿Por qué me ignoraste?

Sasuke giró su rostro inmediatamente hacia Naruto.

—No lo hice. Me detuve en cuanto me llamaste.

—Antes de eso. Me viste y te fuiste, como si no me hubieras visto.

Sasuke se recostó en el respaldar del auto y siguió la vista de Naruto hacia fuera del parabrisas.

—Dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

Naruto giró a ver a Sasuke irritado una vez más.

—Y tú dijiste que no te darías por vencido.

Luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, se quedó muy callado, sonrojándose más de lo normal debido a la fiebre.

—No lo haré —respondió Sasuke lentamente, su voz muy baja—. Pero no quería que te sintieras presionado.

—¿Presionado? ¡¿No querías que me sintiera presionado?! Después de todas las cosas que dices, de todas las veces que apareces frente a mí, de todo lo que me haces, ¡¿quieres que no me sienta presionado?! —Naruto había empezado a alterarse y no tenía idea de por qué.

—¡No te he hecho nada! —se defendió Sasuke adoptando el mismo tono ansioso con el que hablaba Naruto ahora. Parecía que finalmente iban a poner las cosas en claro— Además es pura coincidencia que nos encontremos tanto. ¡Y tú fuiste el que me llamó en esa ocasión! ¡Desde el primer día, fuiste tú el que vino a mí, no al revés!

—¡¿No me has hecho nada?! ¡¿Tengo que darte otro golpe para hacerte recordar lo que me hiciste en mi cocina la última vez?!

Sasuke dudó un momento antes de continuar.

—¡Pero me diste un golpe después de eso! Con eso estamos a mano.

—¡¿De qué rayos hablas?! ¡Yo nunca te di permiso para que me besaras! ¡No eres más que un loco pervertido! —y estás empezando a alterarme realmente, pensaba Naruto completamente irritado.

—Si te molestó tanto, no deberías haberte molestado en llamarme después. ¡Fuiste tú el que lo hizo, no yo! —él también hubiera deseado poder sacarse a Naruto de la cabeza, pero estaba probando ser imposible.

—Eso fue porque Kyoko...

De pronto, Naruto recordó a Kyoko, su pequeña hija de doce años llorando porque una mujer extraña había dicho que no sería su madre. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Hablando con Sasuke en medio de la noche en su auto. Los dos solos. ¿Hablando de qué?

Un estremecimiento comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Estaba por caer en un abismo muy extraño y no tenía idea cómo era que se había acercado tanto al borde. No dijo nada más, cogió la manija del auto e intentó bajarse. Pero Sasuke había estado observando sus expresiones desde que callara tan repentinamente y cuando notó que pretendía bajar lo cogió de su brazo y lo introdujo hacia adentro del auto una vez más.

—¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces?! —Naruto sacudió el brazo de Sasuke del suyo inmediatamente.

—No hemos terminado de hablar, tonto. Aún no me dices por qué me llamaste ese día.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Solo quería agradecerte por cuidar de Kyoko.

—No es cierto. No mencionaste a tu hija más que una vez y luego estuviste hablando conmigo por mucho más.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Fuiste tú el que comenzó a hablar como un pervertido mientras yo te decía que me dejaras tranquilo!

Sasuke había vuelto a tomar el brazo de Naruto y lo sostenía ahora sobre su cabeza presionando todo su cuerpo en el asiento, sin darle lugar a girar y escapar otra vez.

Naruto se vio aprisionado y comenzó a preguntarse si Sasuke tendría una fijación con arrinconarlo con su cuerpo sobre una superficie. La última vez había ocurrido en su cocina, y aunque debía admitir que el asiento de su auto era mucho más suave y cómodo que la pared de su cocina, todavía no se sentía tan a gusto como para dejarlo ponerse encima de él. Un segundo después reaccionó verdaderamente: ¡¿«ponerse encima de él»?!

—¡Sasuke!, ¿qué...?

Pero era muy tarde, el Uchiha ya tenía sus labios encima de los suyos. Rayos. ¿Cómo era que siempre ese bastardo hacía lo que se le venía en gana con él? Parecía que un solo golpe no había sido suficiente para hacerlo entender la última vez.

—Si no me dejas en este instante... —Naruto no pudo completar su amenaza porque justo en ese momento Sasuke se apartó de él para respirar por un segundo, sus ojos oscuros nuevamente estaban clavados sobre los suyos y otra vez esa sensación familiar se encontraba presente en ellos.

—Naruto.

Y la voz de Sasuke era realmente erótica. Naruto tragó saliva. ¿Había sido él quien había pensado eso?

—Naruto.

Otra vez. Cuando Sasuke volvió a depositar sus labios sobre los suyos por segunda vez esa noche, Naruto no protestó.

Comenzó a sentir la respiración de Sasuke haciéndole cosquillas en su nariz. Sus labios moviéndose sobre los suyos, presionando cada vez más fuerte hasta casi lograr dejarlo sin aliento. La mano libre de Sasuke se había movido a su cabeza y estaba acariciando un mechón de cabellos rubios entre sus dedos. Naruto sentía que esos suaves masajes hechos con manos tan delicadas lo relajaban al extremo de olvidar lo que el Uchiha hacía en el interior de su boca en ese momento. Pero no por mucho, el estímulo del aliento extraño en su garganta empezaba a causarle sensaciones extrañas en su estómago. Sasuke tenía todo su cuerpo encima de él y cuando Naruto se movió un centímetro buscando la libertad para retirarse sintió que, por el contrario, le daba espacio para que todo el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzara a rozar el suyo. La sensación del otro cuerpo duro y caliente sobre ciertos lugares de su propia anatomía lo hizo lanzar un gemido ahogado.

Sasuke lo dejó un momento mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sus ojos sin dejar por nunca los ojos azules de su ángel. Adorándolo.

—Sa-Sasuke... —la voz de Naruto salió como un gemido y se odió por eso.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de torturarse al respecto por mucho. Sasuke se inclinó casi inmediatamente sobre él otra vez y esta vez logró besarlo cuando aún tenía los labios apartados. Naruto comenzó a sentir la lengua del Uchiha explorando todos los contornos de su boca y la poca racionalidad que aún le quedaba lo abandonó. La lengua de Sasuke se sentía tan bien jugando sobre la suya, haciéndola vibrar y danzar con ella. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a jadear y sentir que las fuerzas lo abandonaban poco a poco. Apoyó la mano libre en el hombro del Uchiha para no caer, pero no tuvo de qué preocuparse. Sasuke se inclinó aun más sobre él y lo presionó contra la puerta de su lado del auto. Naruto sintió el frío del cristal de la ventana contra su nuca y se inclinó hacia delante para huir de él. Sasuke posó entonces una de sus manos sobre la nuca de Naruto y volvió a presionar. Esa vez lo único que Naruto pudo sentir fue el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke sobre el suyo, como si le hubiera transmitido su fiebre repentinamente. Como si ambos cuerpos estuvieran ardiendo de pronto. Eso era, debía ser la fiebre la que lo hacía hacer todas esas cosas tontas. No le encontraba otra explicación.

Después de un momento, depositó sus brazos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y comenzó a empujar. Estaba pensando con apuro que quizá sería necesario golpearlo como la primera vez para que lo soltara y que no tenía idea de dónde sacaría la fuerza en esa ocasión. Sin embargo, Sasuke se apartó casi al instante en que sintió las manos de Naruto en su pecho empujándolo. Cuando estuvieron apartados y jadeando frente a frente Naruto olvidó en los ojos del otro hombre por qué lo había apartado en primer lugar.

—Naruto.

Sasuke comenzó a pasar una de sus manos por los cabellos rubios de Naruto y este cerró los ojos ante la sensación tan placentera que le producía ese simple contacto. Sasuke se volvió a inclinar sobre él, pero esta vez no lo besó; contentándose con sentir la respiración apresurada de su ángel cerca de su rostro. Naruto cerró sus ojos cuando vio que Sasuke se inclinaba sobre él otra vez, pero los volvió a abrir cuando no sintió los labios sobre los suyos.

Igual a la mirada de Hinata. ¿Cómo era posible?

Sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que hacía, Naruto levantó una de sus manos y comenzó a recorrer con sus dedos los bordes de los ojos de Sasuke. Este no se movió, sentía los cálidos dedos de Naruto sobre su piel como la mejor caricia que hubiera recibido en su vida. Deseaba que ese contacto nunca terminara y Naruto no parecía estar muy apresurado por concluir su examinación tampoco.

Sentía cuánto adoraba a la persona entre sus brazos. Lo sentía más que nunca por la cercanía de su cuerpo, por el calor que este desprendía, por las tímidas caricias que le daba. No entendía de qué había estado dudando antes. Algo que se sintiera tan bien no podía ser más que algo correcto. Y todo lo que pudiera hacer para obtenerlo no era más que sacrificios banales que bien podía hacer cualquier día.

Naruto seguía preguntándose por esa sensación familiar cuando vio que Sasuke luchaba por decirle algo. Su mirada se entrecerró y se fijó en sus labios de ahí en adelante. Parecía que las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—Naruto... yo te...

Y eso era. Eso era lo que había hecho que se quedara todo ese tiempo observando al Uchiha. Preguntándose en cada ocasión que se encontraban o hablaban qué era esa sensación familiar desprendiéndose de él. Qué era lo que lo retenía en sus ojos y lo hacía sentirse inquieto, extraño e incrédulo durante todos esos días. No había podido creerlo hasta ese momento, y ni siquiera entonces entendía cómo era posible, pero ahora sabía que era cierto y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para negarse a creerlo por más tiempo.

Sasuke nunca terminó de decir lo que quería decir esa noche. Pero Naruto lo comprendió.

En cambio, el Uchiha volvió a tomar sus labios como para reemplazar sus palabras y nuevamente siguió una sesión de besos y gemidos que esta vez ambas partes se encontraban propensas a producir.

Naruto comprendía ahora que la mirada de Sasuke era igual a la de Hinata porque era simplemente la mirada de una persona que mira a la persona que ama.

-...-

Cuando Minato y Kyoko escucharon la puerta abrirse, ambos se encontraban viendo televisión en la sala. Inmediatamente, Minato apagó el televisor y Kyoko cogió un libro que tenía al lado para aparentar que leía, recordando su castigo que todavía no había terminado. Pero cuando se dieron cuenta que Naruto no llegaba hasta ellos cruzaron miradas.

Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre se pusieron de pie y salieron al pasillo. Minato se apresuró a coger a Naruto en cuanto lo vio. Sasuke lo ayudaba a caminar con un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Papi, ¿estás bien? —Kyoko preguntó inmediatamente asustada.

—No es nada, no es nada. Solo tengo un poco de fiebre, eso es todo...

Minato tocó la frente de su hijo mientras él trataba de calmar a su hija e hizo un gesto de irritación. Naruto estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—Vamos, tienes que acostarte y tomar algunas medicinas.

Naruto asintió sonriendo afectado y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos unas pastillas que entregó a su padre.

—No teníamos en casa, pasé comprando unas a la farmacia...

—¡Debiste venir inmediatamente! —le respondió Minato enojado, guiando a su hijo a su habitación.

—Lo siento...

—Iré por un vaso con agua —Kyoko de pronto se quedó parada en el pasillo al notar que Sasuke aún seguía de pie en la entrada de su casa. Como su papá y abuelo ya se habían alejado, le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera mientras sacudía de su cabeza el aturdimiento.

—Gracias por ayudar a papá. Pasa, por favor.

Sasuke dudó un momento antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Vio que la niña se iba a la cocina y luego reaparecía con un vaso de agua.

—Puedes despedirte de él. Seguro y quiere agradecerte también.

Y como si con eso le estuviera dando carta blanca para seguirla comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

Naruto estaba en su habitación y terminaba de abrocharse la camisa de su pijama cuando Kyoko y luego Sasuke aparecieron. Le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a este último antes de tomar la medicina que su hija le daba.

Su padre y ella le apresuraron para que se acostara dentro de su cama seguidamente, pero Naruto se quedó un momento parado frente al Uchiha sin hacerles caso.

—Eh... bueno, gracias por traerme. Ya es tarde, así que será mejor que tú también regreses a casa.

Sasuke no dejó notar ningún tipo de emoción al escuchar esto, pero le preguntó con una voz más baja de la habitual:

—¿Te llamo mañana?

Y Naruto solo pudo sonrojarse mientras asentía.

-...-

* * *

Veinte hojas... creo que debo comenzar a dividir estos capítulos que vienen...


	11. Chapter 11

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** todo tranquilo nuevamente.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 11**

-…-

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

-…-

-…-

Minato estaba preocupado por Naruto. La fiebre había cedido en la noche y, aunque un poco débil, su hijo decidió que una tonta gripe no iba a impedir que fuera a trabajar. Por la mañana, Kyoko había salido con él para asegurarse que llegara a salvo a su oficina. La nieta de Minato tenía a su disposición una movilidad particular que le había proporcionado la familia Hyuuga y que usualmente la esperaba en el estacionamiento de su edificio para llevarla y traerla del colegio. Naruto había mencionado que Sakura se había quedado con su auto el día anterior, así que no tuvo excusa que presentarle cuando Kyoko decidió que lo llevaría a su oficina si tanto insistía en ir aquel día.

Minato fue el último en dejar el departamento de su hijo. Tenía que entregar unos artículos para la revista a la que escribía con regularidad. Kakashi, su editor y amigo desde que llegara a Japón, siempre le proveía de ese tipo de trabajos eventuales mientras él se encontraba en el proceso de avanzar los capítulos para sus nuevos libros. Kakashi era un buen tipo, aunque a veces se pusiera temible cuando Minato fallaba en una fecha de entrega; cosa que no pasaba tan seguidamente como con el resto de escritores, si se ponían a ser honestos.

Todavía se preguntaba muchas cosas cuando subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha, uniéndose al tráfico unos segundos después. Le parecía extraño que Sasuke Uchiha, a quien primero había parecido temer más que a la muerte, de pronto se volviera tan amigo de Naruto como para invitarlo al cumpleaños de Shikamaru y luego aparecerse con él, enfermo, en la puerta de su casa. Ambos parecían algo tensos cuando llegaron, pero por la forma cómo Sasuke sostenía a Naruto —una mano en la cintura de su hijo y Naruto rodeando uno de sus brazos en el cuello— no parecía que esa tensión fuera suficiente como para alejarse corporalmente.

Quizá Minato estaba sobreanalizando las cosas, algo que también era muy propenso a hacer y que Kakashi le había dicho en más de una ocasión que lo hacía lucir más como un estratega militar que como un simple escritor de novelas y artículos. Podía ser simplemente que se hubieran encontrado en el restaurante de Chouji de casualidad, como la última vez, y su hijo, con su amabilidad habitual, lo hubiera invitado a unírseles.

Esa era otra cosa que no terminaba de entender. Naruto solía hablar abiertamente con él de las personas que conocía, y su grupo de amigos no había sufrido una incorporación adicional en más de diez años. La última integración había sido Shiho, y solo porque Naruto y los demás se habían unido en avalancha contra Shikamaru para hacerlo traerla y presentárselas formalmente; por esto era que se le hacía repentino que apareciera una persona tan importante como para ser introducida por su propio hijo, quien apenas tenía tiempo para salir o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo y Kyoko. Estaba enterado de las circunstancias por las que lo había conocido y no le parecían nada extraordinarias. Quizá simplemente había habido algo que le atraía del muchacho y logró sellar su amistad, pero hasta tal punto su hijo no le había comentado nada.

Minato comenzó a recordar las pocas veces que se había encontrado con Sasuke Uchiha. La primera vez casi no había tenido oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra y se limitó a observar y escuchar a Naruto hablando con él. La segunda ocasión había sido la noche anterior. El Uchiha tampoco había abierto la boca más que para preguntarle a Naruto si lo llamaba al día siguiente y Minato no había tenido tiempo de interrogarlo acerca de su noche. Lo único que sacaba en claro era que se habían encontrado la noche anterior, Sasuke lo había llevado a casa al notar que tenía fiebre y por alguna extraña razón Sakura, la compañera del trabajo de su hijo, había terminado con su auto hasta ese día. Además recordaba que Naruto había estado algo avergonzado al contarle dónde había ido a parar su auto cuando el tema del transporte los cogió desprevenidos esa mañana. Minato estaba realmente intrigado por esta situación. No le parecía que fuera tampoco algo tan importante como para estarlo tomando con cautela, así que en esa ocasión decidió que se lo preguntaría directamente a Naruto al llegar del trabajo ese día. Lo único que hubiera deseado era saber siquiera un poco más sobre este sujeto Uchiha, para estar prevenido.

Cuando llegó a las oficinas de su editorial, unas recepcionistas lo reconocieron y lo saludaron afablemente. Minato les devolvió una sonrisa y un gesto de mano, más que acostumbrado a ese recibimiento. Nunca había trabajado en un horario de oficina con esas personas, pero desde que se pasara todo un mes encerrado ahí para terminar su segundo libro, a instancias de Kakashi, los oficinistas podían recordarlo con cierta facilidad.

Había sido hacía más de veinte años. Kakashi lo había obligado a dejar a Naruto de aún cinco años a cargo de Rin, otra de sus amigas de sus primeros trabajos, para que el escritor pudiera cumplir con su fecha de entrega que llevaba muy atrasada. Cada día, por unos minutos, Naruto era llevado ante la presencia de su padre para almorzar y para que el escritor dejara de preocuparse por él y se concentrara en su trabajo. Fuera de eso, Kakashi había pasado las siguientes cuatro semanas torturándolo lentamente con todo tipo de castigos hasta que logró terminar a tiempo su segunda novela.

La crítica todavía valoraba ese trabajo como una de sus mejores entregas, pero Minato solo recordaba el encierro, el tiempo separado de su hijo y a Kakashi forzándolo a escribir hasta las cuatro de la mañana con una vara en la mano —no eran exageraciones, y no la usaba en él, pero sí que abusaba terriblemente del mobiliario cuando los cansados ojos de Minato hacían siquiera algo como pestañear por más de cinco segundos— y se le escarapelaba el cuerpo.

Kakashi era un buen tipo, cualquiera podría decirlo. Minato mismo podía decirlo sin pensar que mentía. Era tan solo que, a nivel personal, era un poco más difícil de sobrellevar que el resto de personas. No entendía cómo Iruka —un hombre a quien Kakashi conoció en sus días de la universidad y que había sido su pareja desde que Minato lo conociera por primera vez— podía vivir con una bestia sádica como él. Quizá eran muchos los beneficios en «otros aspectos» que hacían a Kakashi irresistible para el otro hombre, pero Minato, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, jamás sintió deseos de preguntar más a ese respecto.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Minato descendió en el quinto piso. Inmediatamente encontró a Kakashi inclinado sobre el escritorio de una mujer haciéndole unas indicaciones sobre la pantalla de computadora frente a ella. Por la cara de la joven, esta no parecía tan interesada en sus explicaciones como en inclinarse imposiblemente cerca del editor, y su buen amigo no parecía demasiado preocupado por esta cercanía tampoco, aunque portaba una sonrisa tonta en el rostro que ciertamente no debería estar ahí en un momento tal. Minato entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Trabajando duro, Kakashi?

Kakashi pareció un momento sorprendido al reconocer la voz de Minato e inmediatamente se incorporó. Luego adoptó su rostro más serio, que era bastante convincente ante otras personas, pero no para Minato ni para aquellos que lo conocían bien.

—Como siempre y a diferencia de otros —le devolvió enseguida haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

—Sí, claro...

Una vez que Minato logró alcanzarlo, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina que se encontraba al otro extremo del piso. Era un lugar alejado del resto de oficinas y cubículos con empleados, y Kakashi lo había declarado su santuario en cuanto tomó el cargo de editor general, hacía unos años. Minato estaba más que familiarizado con ella, así que nada más entrar tomó asiento en uno de los confortables sillones de cuero negro y le entregó un pequeño disco que había llevado en su bolsillo todo ese tiempo. Kakashi lo tomó y comenzó a revisar el contenido en su computadora inmediatamente.

—Sabes que puedes usar el correo electrónico para enviarme los trabajos terminados, ¿no es así? Ahorraríamos el tiempo que te demoras en venir aquí —le dijo por llenar el silencio. Habían tenido esa misma conversación un millón de veces.

—No sé usar esas cosas —respondió pesadamente Minato—. Solo uso mi portátil para escribir y apenas y sé cómo grabar un CD con mis textos. Es Kyoko quien me dijo que apretara un botón dos veces y se grabaría... es lo único que sé hacer.

Kakashi lanzó un suspiro. Lo que seguiría en esa conversación era decirle que le pidiera a Kyoko que le enseñara a enviar correos también, y Minato le respondería que ya lo había intentado y que no había entendido nada, que lo dejara tranquilo con esas cosas. Luego agregaría que el hacer el viaje para dejarle el trabajo en la oficina le permitía salir y distraerse, así que no fuera tan canalla de quitarle una de sus últimas diversiones a un viejo abuelo como él.

Kakashi odiaba tener que levantarle el ego al decirle que se dejara de sus payasadas de abuelo, ya que no lucía para nada como uno. Lo único que hacía era que Minato lo mirara con condescendencia y se riera a su costa.

—Está bien —dijo una vez que comprobó que el contenido del CD de Minato estaba en orden—. Depositamos tu pago del artículo anterior esta mañana, ¿revisaste tu cuenta?

—No, acabo de salir de casa.

Kakashi no pareció divertido por ese comentario.

—¿Eh? Qué placentero suena levantarse a las diez de la mañana en un día laboral. Los escritores seguro y tienen una vida muy plácida.

Minato sabía a dónde lo llevaría esa conversación y no tenía el ánimo para discutirla tampoco. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para entenderse de esa forma.

—Kakashi... —le dijo como una advertencia.

—¿O es que te quedaste hasta tarde avanzando el otro artículo que te encargué hace tres semanas? —lo interrumpió su editor en un susurro.

Minato cerró la boca al ser recordado del otro artículo. Lo había olvidado por completo.

—La fecha límite es en una semana —casi cantó Kakashi al comprobar la angustia que habían causado sus palabras anteriores.

Minato comenzó a rascarse la cabeza exasperadamente.

—Ah —lanzó casi con un gemido— Lo terminaré, lo terminaré.

Kakashi sonrió. Seguro que lo terminaría, él mismo se encargaría de estar sobre su cuello cada día hasta la fecha de entrega para asegurarse de ello.

—Y tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti —le dijo divertido mientras daba una mirada entre los archivos de su computadora—. Tienes todo un mes para terminarlo esta vez.

—No, por favor, no más —le imploró Minato moviendo tajantemente la cabeza—. No puedo seguir haciendo tantos artículos a la vez. Necesito tiempo para comenzar a escribir mi nuevo libro.

Esto llamó la atención de Kakashi, que apartó la mirada de su computadora al instante.

—¿Nuevo libro? ¿Has traído el argumento?

Minato le lanzó una mirada enfadada.

—Lo tendría si tuviera tiempo de sentarme a pensarlo.

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos.

—Da igual. No empieces uno nuevo hasta que termines el que estás escribiendo ahora. ¿Cómo va eso?

Minato lanzó un suspiro ahogado.

—No creo que lo termine nunca. He llegado a un camino sin salida.

Kakashi no se impresionó antes esas palabras.

—Vamos, Minato, siempre dices eso y siempre sales con una idea al final. Solo tienes que concentrarte más.

Minato miró a su amigo seriamente por un momento.

—No puedo concentrarme.

Kakashi volvió a clavar la mirada en su computadora.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto ahora?

—¿Cómo sabes que...?

Kakashi levantó una ceja.

—Siempre es Naruto. O sino Kyoko. Pero como la mayor parte del tiempo es Naruto quien se ocupa de ella, casi siempre es Naruto cuando se trata de ti.

Minato torció la boca un poco ofendido, pero no pudo desmentir el razonamiento de Kakashi.

—¿Sabes qué está haciendo Obito en estos momentos?

La pregunta estaba tan sacada del contexto de la plática que tenían en ese momento que Kakashi volvió a ponerle atención al escritor con una expresión perpleja.

—¿Obito? Supongo que está trabajando como siempre a esta hora.

—Umm...

—¿Querías saber algo de él?

—Necesito preguntarle algunas cosas. Eso es todo.

Kakashi se quedó reflexionando la respuesta unos segundos. Se preguntaba qué clase de cosas podría informarle Obito que él no pudiera. Pero como viera que Minato no parecía dispuesto a aliviar su curiosidad decidió aproximar el asunto de otra forma.

—¿Podemos invitarlo a almorzar si quieres? Ya sabes, él siempre está dispuesto a salir de su trabajo por cualquier excusa.

Minato sonrió y le hizo una mueca de afirmación con la cabeza. Kakashi tomó el teléfono y marcó un número. Estuvo hablando de los detalles del lugar y la hora por unos segundos y luego colgó. Le dijo a Minato que debían ponerse en marcha si querían llegar a tiempo y luego de coger su chaqueta colgada en un perchero al lado de la puerta ambos hombres salieron de la oficina.

Camino al auto de Minato, este se puso a reflexionar que cualquier cosa que pudiera averiguar sobre el nuevo amigo de Naruto sería una buena forma de ponerse en la vanguardia de lo que su hijo le fuera a contar al respecto. Naruto parecía tan extraño cuando hablaba sobre él que Minato no se podía quitar de la cabeza que algo estaba pasando. Y si se trataba de un Uchiha de quien quería averiguar, lo mejor sería preguntárselo a otro Uchiha.

-…-

Juugo se acercó lentamente hacia la zona de espera de embarque donde había dejado su equipaje a cargo de sus guardaespaldas una vez que hubo entrado a firmar unos papeles en la aduana. No esperaba encontrarse a Sasuke esperándolo de pie al lado de su asiento, pero le agradó la inesperada aparición de igual forma. Se le acercó y le dio un apretón de manos.

—No pensé que vendrías realmente.

—Te dije que vendría —fue la única respuesta de Sasuke devolviéndole el saludo.

—Anoche todos quedaron conmocionados. Saliendo así con ese muchacho de la otra mesa. Escuchamos a una amiga suya diciendo que lo habías raptado —le dijo divertido inmediatamente por el rostro que Sasuke ponía al escucharlo—. Fue toda una confusión. Karin sí que puede defender el buen nombre de otros cuando se trata de pelear.

Sasuke se imaginó el final de esa cena y solo pudo contentarse de no haber estado presente.

—Siento que terminara así.

—Da igual, solo quería despedirme de Suigetsu y Karin. También de ti, pero me figuré que no ibas a ir.

—Tengo... algunas cosas en qué pensar.

El silencio los envolvió en cuanto tomaron asiento. Juugo no lo rompía porque su carácter era bastante sosegado y tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. A Sasuke le agradaba esto del silencioso sujeto, y por ello siempre tenía tiempo de encontrarse con él para compartir unos tragos cuando él se lo pedía. Juugo, se daba cuenta que se volvía más platicador que de costumbre cuando estaba junto a Sasuke, pero eso se debía más que nada a que el otro hombre tampoco hablaba mucho y ambos tenían que hacer un esfuerzo verdadero para mantener una conversación andando cuando estaban juntos.

—¿Quién era ese Naruto?

La voz de Juugo tomó por sorpresa a Sasuke, quien miraba distraídamente la pizarra electrónica que anunciaba los vuelos frente a él. Juugo iba en primera clase de un vuelo comercial. Sasuke le había ofrecido su avión privado para hacer su viaje sin contratiempos y a gusto, pero Juugo se había rehusado. Él siempre se rehusaba a cualquier tipo de comodidad que la extraordinaria cantidad de dinero que su familia y amigos poseía le pudieran costear. Prefería hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta.

Era un tipo diferente al resto y cuando Sasuke lo conoció en la universidad se hizo amigo de él inmediatamente debido a la paz que desbordaba. Suigetsu, que se había hecho amigo de Sasuke —y no al revés, como al Uchiha le gustaba recalcar—, había tenido muchos problemas para lidiar con el callado camarada de Sasuke al principio. Sus personalidades eran demasiado disímiles como para llevarse bien de buenas a primeras. Sasuke solo guardaba la secreta esperanza que Juugo le sacara a Suigetsu de sus espaldas con su presencia. No funcionó. Se hicieron amigos eventualmente y Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la amistad de Suigetsu a su vez. Un tiempo después, lo necesitó para sacarse a Karin de encima; lo cual eventualmente logró cuando ambos se comprometieron.

Sasuke sonrió antes de responder.

—Naruto es Naruto.

Juugo le plantó los ojos a Sasuke y este le devolvió la mirada. La voz de una mujer anunciando el siguiente vuelo a Nueva York comenzó a sonar por los pasillos del aeropuerto mientras seguía examinando a su amigo y finalmente Juugo se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas. Le lanzó una sonrisa afectuosa a Sasuke y le volvió a estrechar la mano.

—Espero que pueda conocerlo... cuando regrese en seis meses —le dijo simplemente, pero sabiendo muy bien en qué lugar estaba su amigo ahora.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

Luego de esto, Juugo se dio la vuelta y aún sonriendo comenzó a alejarse hacia la entrada de embarque. Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse en cuanto lo perdió de vista.

Aún tenía que esperar a Kei en casa de Itachi, y aguardar hasta las cinco de la tarde en punto para llamar a Naruto. A las cuatro salía de su oficina, a las cuatro y media llegaba a casa y alrededor de las cinco ya había terminado de cocinar la cena y desocuparse de lo que pudiera distraerlo. Sasuke había pensado e investigado muy bien este horario. Si no lo llamaba a las cinco en punto, otra cosa podía surgir y quizá Naruto no tuviera el tiempo libre necesario para verlo.

Sasuke sonrió otra vez para sí mismo. Después de la noche que habían tenido, no le preocupaba tanto ser rechazado como antes. Naruto había estado excitado, ardiente y débil, solo porque estaba enfermo. Sasuke ciertamente no podía esperar a volver a tenerlo a su disposición cuando estuviera sano. No se había podido quitar esa imagen de la cabeza en todo el día: Naruto jadeando bajo él y apretando el pecho de su camisa como si su vida dependiera de no dejarla ir.

Era una imagen a la que Sasuke podía acostumbrarse inmediatamente.

-…-

Kyoko le había terminado de contar a Kei lo que había ocurrido con su padre la noche anterior y sobre la inesperada visita de Sasuke a su casa. El pequeño Uchiha puso la mejor cara en blanco que pudo para aparentar normalidad, aunque por dentro su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora.

«Así que su tío Sasuke se había atrevido a...», miró de reojo a Kyoko comiendo inocentemente su almuerzo. Esto no pintaba nada bien para cuando la niña se enterara. Por una parte, estaba decepcionado de que su tío se hubiera a atrevido a tomar ventaja del padre de Kyoko. No lo quería admitir, pero creía que incluso él tendría límites sobre lo que podría atreverse a hacer para herir a las demás personas. Por otro lado, estaba molesto y frustrado; el comportamiento de Sasuke era un escándalo.

Por costumbre había escuchado la palabra escándalo unido a Sasuke Uchiha mientras crecía, pero nunca lo había sentido tan cierto como ahora que veía en primera fila que en verdad era escandaloso. Agitó la cabeza irritado y comenzó a masticar su emparedado con demasiado vigor para ocultar bien su molestia. Kyoko lo observaba y, un poco intrigada, le preguntó:

—¿Siempre comes comida de tienda?

Kei bajó su mirada hacia su almuerzo. Usualmente no ponía mayor detenimiento sobre su propia comida, pero ese día él había elegido la combinación para su almuerzo. Un emparedado de jamón y queso, una lata de jugo de lima, como siempre su barra de granola y un paquete de hojuelas de tocino.

Luego se quedó mirando el almuerzo de Kyoko. Arroz en forma de zorro, pulpos de salchicha, ensalada, cerezas encurtidas en crema de leche y rollos de carne que en ese momento se llevaba a la boca. Kei entrecerró los ojos.

—Es más práctico.

Kyoko no parecía satisfecha con la respuesta.

—No sabes preparar tu propia comida, ¿no es verdad?

Kei giró la cabeza hacia un lado.

—No necesito hacerlo, puedo comprarme lo que quiero.

—Eso es tan simple —Kyoko comenzó a agitar su mano en un gesto que irritó al Uchiha—. Apuesto a que no podrías ni siquiera hervir un poco de agua si alguien te lo pidiera. Es verdad, la última vez estabas solo en casa y no nos ofreciste té. ¡Ni siquiera puedes preparar té!

—Claro que sí. ¡Sé hacer algo tan básico como eso! Cualquier tonto podría hacerlo.

Kyoko comenzó a reír.

—Lo dice el tonto que nunca lo ha intentado. Es una lástima que no puedas comer las delicias que mi papá cocina para mí todos los días.

Kei levantó una ceja.

—¿Era eso? Pensé que tú eras la que lo cocinaba y por eso estabas alardeando. Debí suponer que un mono como tú no tiene ningún talento fuera del atletismo.

—¡Oye, eso no es cierto! ¡Yo cocino mis almuerzos en ocasiones! Solo te comparaba con mi papá porque él también es hombre como tú. Claro que no uno inútil como ciertas personas, pero...

—Bueno, yo no tengo un padre que cocine como el tuyo —la interrumpió molesto el otro niño. Empezaba a recordar por qué Kyoko siempre le había caído antipática y se preguntaba cómo era que habían podido pasar tanto tiempo sin discutir—. El mío trabaja y siempre está muy ocupado.

—¡Mi papá también trabaja! Y aun así tiene tiempo para prepararme el almuerzo todos los días.

—¿Cómo que «todos los días»? Dijiste que cocinabas tus propios almuerzos algunas veces, ¿no?

Kyoko sacó la lengua.

—No, bueno. Sí lo hago, solo que papá es quien lo hace la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kei volvió a darle un mordisco fuerte a su emparedado.

—Estoy seguro que si me lo propongo puedo aprender a cocinar mejor que tú.

Kyoko comenzó a reírse.

—Eso es algo muy gracioso. Tú alrededor de la cocina... Espera, ya recordé los cuchillos. Noooo, será mejor que ni lo intentes.

Kei entrecerró los ojos.

—Un cuchillo en mis manos estaría mucho más seguro que en las tuyas. No quisiera estar a tu lado cuando tengas uno.

Kyoko apoyó fuertemente su mano en la mesa.

—Para tu información soy muy diestra con el cuchillo. Puedo hasta cortar una patata en el aire con la precisión que tengo.

Kei levantó una ceja, y luego la otra.

—No seas ridícula.

Kyoko reprimió un grito de frustración.

—¡Es cierto!

—Tendría que verlo para creerlo —concluyó Kei. Había terminado su emparedado y seguidamente abría su bolsa de tocino.

Kyoko lo vio y lanzó un suspiro de pesar.

—Toma, come mi ensalada. Te nutrirá mejor que eso y a mí no me gusta.

Kei miró el almuerzo de su compañera otra vez y sin pensarlo mucho adelantó su tenedor, pero no cogió solo la ensalada sino que pinchó una de las salchichas de pulpo en el camino. No hizo caso al grito de desaprobación de Kyoko mientras se metía los alimentos a la boca. ¿De qué hacía tanta alharaca por la comida hecha por su papá? La comida solo era comida, no tenía nada de extraordinario.

Pero cuando aquel primer revelador bocado estuvo en su garganta contuvo la respiración... ¿Qué?

—¡Te dije mi ensalada! ¡Ahora solo me quedan cuatro salchichas! ¡Y son mis favoritas! Eres un...

Kei no la escuchaba más. Muy ocupado en buscar algo de su maleta y sacarlo en cuanto se hizo de él. Kyoko finalmente se calmó lo suficiente para ver lo que el Uchiha ponía frente a ella.

—Te doy 5000 yenes por tu almuerzo.

Kyoko miró a Kei. Luego al billete que sostenía en sus manos. Luego a su almuerzo a medio comer.

Después de todo, necesitaba más memoria para su celular...

-...-

Naruto estaba enfrentándose al peor día de su vida. Había comenzado con una mala noche en que la fiebre y los acontecimientos de la velada anterior no lo dejaron descansar lo suficiente. Cada vez que su mente los recordaba —los labios de Sasuke y su cuerpo rozándose peligrosamente contra el suyo—, un estremecimiento comenzaba a recorrerlo de la punta de los pies a su cabeza y le impedía conciliar el sueño.

En la mañana había tenido que llegar al trabajo por medio del transporte de los Hyuuga; lo cual, las raras veces que ocurría, siempre le molestaba, y, como último, había entrado a la oficina en el mismo momento en que Sakura arrojaba un fólder de manila con todas sus fuerzas contra la persona al lado de la puerta. Solo que dicha persona se movió a tiempo para esquivarlo y el pesado fólder fue a caer de frente en la cara de Naruto.

Después de que Sakura se disculpara y fuera ayudado a ponerse de pie por Sai, se dirigió a su escritorio resignadamente para ponerse a trabajar y terminar con ese día atroz, que tan solo comenzaba, lo más pronto posible. De pronto, sintió las dos miradas de las personas en la oficina puestas sobre él. Sakura incluso golpeaba el piso con su zapato esperando que su compañero tuviera el mínimo de decencia de darle una explicación sin que ella tuviera que pedírsela. Naruto lanzó el primero de muchos suspiros resignados del día.

Trató de contarles, sin comprometerse demasiado, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior a sus dos recién separados amigos —aunque Naruto afianzó su convicción de que habría reconciliación en camino cuando vio lo bien que se entendían y planeaban acorralarlo con sus preguntas—. Ninguno quedó muy convencido por sus respuestas, pero cuando Naruto les señaló por tercera vez que estaba enfermo y bajo medicamentos en ese momento, se apiadaron de él y decidieron dejarlo descansar.

Sai se despidió enseguida, diciéndoles que se llevaría a su hija Yuki a pasear por el resto del día. Sakura se puso pálida y le ordenó que estuvieran en casa antes de las cinco de la tarde o llamaría a la policía. Sai le lanzó una de sus sonrisas inexpresivas como toda respuesta, y le aseguró —en un tono para nada convincente— que así sería, antes de perderse tras la puerta de la oficina.

Sakura lanzó un gruñido de exasperación.

—No soporto cuando hace eso.

Naruto rio para sus adentros. Esos dos siempre se habían tratado de esa forma. Era el tipo de relación que tenían y aunque a muchos de sus amigos les asombrara e incluso les perturbaba, Naruto había llegado a entender que era el tipo de relación que era más difícil de romper a lo largo del tiempo.

—No veo nada de malo en que pase el día con su hija.

Sakura contempló a Naruto un momento antes de cruzarse de brazos y seguir hablando irritada.

—Claro, ustedes hombres, todos, pónganse en contra de esta pobre madre preocupada.

—Vamos, Sakura, sabes que Sai quiere a su hija como cualquier padre. Ha venido de viaje y no la ve hace tiempo; es obvio que quiera pasar el tiempo con ella —y contigo, pensó, sino no hubiera venido hasta aquí. Pero no lo expresó en voz alta.

—Si fuera «tan» obvio que extraña a su hija, no se iría por más de tres meses al extranjero dejándola sin padre por temporadas tan largas con frecuencia—razonó la mujer y terminó irritada por esto—. ¡Naruto, no lo defiendas!

Su compañero sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso, pero no pudo contenerse de cruzarlo de todas formas. Sai le caía bien a pesar de lo raro que a veces era. Quería a su hija como él quería a la suya. Nadie le podría sacar de la cabeza a Naruto que no fuera una buena persona.

—No lo defiendo. Solo digo que debe ser difícil para él estar alejado también. Pero sabes que es su trabajo y...

—Lo sé, yo lo sé —lo interrumpió Sakura sin querer escuchar más de alguien defendiendo al egoísta de su marido—. Pero es Yuki la que todas las noches me pregunta dónde está su padre y soy yo la única ahí para responderle que su padre sí la quiere a pesar que prefiere salir a buscar dinero con más frecuencia que el que pasa con ella —su tono se volvió más amargo al llegar a este punto—. A veces quisiera decírselo y ya.

Naruto se horrorizó ante la idea.

—Sakura, no. No puedes hacerle eso a Yuki.

Sakura se sentó en su silla molesta.

—Claro que no, nunca se lo diría. Solo que a veces «deseo» hacerlo.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro. Lo mejor sería dejar ese tema para no provocar más a la otra mujer. Sakura era un ser racional la mayoría del tiempo, pero en cuanto se tocaba el tema de su familia, Sai y Yuki, podía en verdad sorprender a muchos sobre la forma en que manejaba esa situación.

No había sido joven cuando había sido madre. Tenían casi la misma edad y Yuki tan solo tenía cuatro años en ese momento. Claro, para todos los estándares, Naruto había sido un padre muy joven. Solo había tenido dieciocho años cuando había nacido Kyoko; recién cumplidos, como siempre le recordaba su padre con una sonrisa bromista que ciertamente no portó cuando se enteró de tal noticia en un primer momento. Y Sakura, verdaderamente, era una mujer hecha y derecha para cuando fue madre. Estaba casada, tuvo el apoyo de su esposo y el de sus padres para cuidar de su hija cuando era una bebé y lo hizo todo muy bien. Naruto envidiaba esta preparación en secreto. Quizá si él no se hubiera apresurado al tener a Kyoko hubiera tenido tiempo de prepararse para ser padre tanto como lo había hecho Sakura.

Pero con su reciente separación, el verse sola y asumiendo la responsabilidad de criar a su hija por su cuenta, Sakura parecía muy nerviosa y propensa a estallar ante cualquier cosa con más facilidad que otros años. Sabía que era muy orgullosa y se sentía una mujer fuerte y capaz de sobrellevar todo, pero a veces a Naruto le preocupaba que estuviera tomando más responsabilidades de las que era capaz de asumir y su orgullo le impidiera pedirles ayuda.

Hinata había pedido ayuda. Naruto sabía que Kyoko se había visto rodeada de más rostros extraños que los normales cuando había sido una bebé, pero él estaba agradecido con todos. Él no había tenido que pedir ayuda en ningún momento porque Hinata lo había hecho por él. Su mujer le había tratado de dejar las cosas lo más fácilmente posibles para el momento en que ella ya no estuviera. Aunque Naruto hubiera mostrado un poco de orgullo y decidido intentar hacerlo solo, nadie que hubiera hablado con ella antes se lo hubiera permitido. Al final de todo, estuvo agradecido. Sabía que incluso ahora necesitaba ayuda con Kyoko, con sus doce años y lo complicada que se estaba poniendo, y deseaba que su amiga también se diera cuenta de ello muy pronto.

Yuki y ella podían estar bien las dos solas, lo sabía. Pero tampoco estaba mal que dependieran de otras personas en ocasiones.

—¿Desde hace cuánto que conoces a Sasuke Uchiha? —Sakura lo sacó inmediatamente del hilo anterior de pensamiento con esta simple pregunta.

Naruto comenzó a sentir que el color subía a sus mejillas sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, así que abrió la tapa de su portátil y la puso frente a Sakura mientras ocultaba su cara en la pantalla.

—Te lo dije, lo conocí cuando Kyoko y su sobrino Kei estaban vandalizando la escuela.

La voz de Sakura llegó al instante.

—Ah, sí. Lo recuerdo. ¿No sabía que te habías hecho su amigo?

—Ya-ya me conoces, siempre soy muy sociable con todos.

—Eh... ¿Sí?...

Un silencio algo embarazoso siguió a esta última exclamación, y luego:

—¿Qué tan amigos son?

Naruto empezaba a sentir que hacía mucho calor en esa habitación.

—Pues... bueno, somos amigos... Eh... —y antes que Sakura pudiera volver a preguntarle nada la atajó con una pregunta suya—, ¿por qué te interesa tanto... si soy amigo de Sasuke?

Sakura depositó su quijada en las manos apoyadas en su escritorio. Luego formó una sonrisa algo tonta en su rostro antes de comenzar a reír entre dientes.

—Es algo... guapo, ¿no?

Naruto levantó la vista inmediatamente. Sakura lo vio y comenzó a sonrojarse.

No.

—¿Guapo...? —repitió maquinalmente.

—Sí, ya sabes. Alto, apuesto, adinerado. Sería el tipo ideal de cualquier chica.

Naruto guardó un grave silencio.

No, no.

—Me estaba preguntando... si son tan amigos, ¿sabes si sale con alguien en estos momentos?

El cerebro de Naruto comenzó a gritar la negación anterior con todas sus fuerzas.

—Sí. Está saliendo con alguien en estos momentos —fue como un impulso que no pudo contener. Algo que lo forzó a hacer esa aclaración sin que su cerebro siquiera procesara las palabras antes de salir de su boca.

—Ya veo —lanzó un suspiro Sakura. Parecía muy decepcionada y por un momento Naruto tuvo lástima de ella. Pero enseguida se corrigió—. Tal vez no sea nada serio. ¿Hace cuánto que salen?

Y Naruto entrecerró los ojos. La mujer tenía un esposo. No había por qué apiadarse de ella.

—Mucho tiempo, largos años. Olvídalo.

Y antes que su amiga pudiera preguntarle nada más agachó su cabeza y comenzó a tipear en su teclado furiosamente. Después de todo, Kiba no estaba tan equivocado sobre algunas mujeres poniéndose desesperadas cuando llegaban a los treinta, pensó con molestia.

-...-

Kakashi y Minato ya iban por el plato fuerte cuando Obito Uchiha hizo su aparición. Venía de saco y corbata, pero con el cabello tan alborotado como siempre y una sonrisa juvenil en su rostro siempre contento.

Les soltó una disculpa enorme sobre lo tarde que se le había hecho debido a un repentino pedido de embarque que había llegado a su empresa justo cuando estaba saliendo, y cómo él había tenido que quedarse a solucionar la situación. Minato y Kakashi intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. Estaban acostumbrados a escuchar las ridículas excusas de su amigo sobre sus tardanzas. Lo único que había cambiado de ellas, a lo largo de los años, habían sido las repentinas situaciones que impedían que llegara a tiempo.

—Es extraño que me inviten a almorzar así —les dijo una vez que estuvo instalado en su silla y hubiera ordenado su almuerzo al mesero—. Me estaba preguntando si habían recordado que hoy era mi cumpleaños y habían decidido que este año lo pasarían conmigo.

Minato se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al escuchar esta sorpresiva información. Luego ojeó nerviosamente a Kakashi quien miraba a su otro amigo con un rostro neutral. Obito comenzó a reír un segundo después.

—¡Debiste ver la cara que pusiste Minato! Creías que habías olvidado mi cumpleaños, ¿no es así? Ja, ja, ja.

Solo entonces Minato se dio cuenta que Obito le estaba tomando el pelo y adoptó la misma cara de Kakashi. El otro hombre seguía riendo muy divertido ante la ingenuidad del escritor y no ocultaba para nada su buen humor.

—No has cambiado para nada, hombre.

Minato comenzó a perder la paciencia con el Uchiha.

—Sí, sí. Veo que tú tampoco —le dijo en un tono de advertencia sobre su poco humor.

—Está bien, está bien —finalmente dijo Obito levantando las manos y señalando que ya no le gastaría más bromas. Aunque pasó un buen rato antes de que dejara de reír por la última—. ¿Cómo están las cosas por tu lado?

Minato le comenzó a contar sobre su trabajo, Naruto y Kyoko, que era lo que normalmente hacía cuando alguien se lo preguntaba. Kakashi seguía comiendo lentamente, observando a los dos amigos poniéndose al corriente de sus asuntos. Cuando parecieron quedar satisfechos con la información intercambiada se decidió a intervenir.

—En realidad, Minato preguntó repentinamente por ti. Creo que quiere consultarte algo.

Esto llamó la atención de Obito.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué es Minato?

Minato le dio un pequeño golpe en la pierna a Kakashi por abrir la boca antes de tiempo y poner en evidencia sus intenciones. Quería hacer sus preguntas sin llamar demasiado la atención sobre ellas y ahora no podría hacerlo. Se imaginaba que Kakashi también tenía curiosidad por ellas y era por eso que le había contado sus verdaderas intenciones a su otro amigo tan abiertamente.

—No es nada importante. Quería saber si conocías a un sujeto de la casa Uchiha.

Obito ladeó su cabeza a un lado y se puso a reflexionar.

—Umm, si es un pariente cercano a mi rama de la familia, tal vez sí. Pero si es uno del otro extremo lo más probable es que no lo conozca y nunca escuchara de él.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi y Obito dejaron de comer inmediatamente.

Minato sabía que había cavado su propia tumba al examinar las reacciones que el nombre había traído a las caras de sus amigos, pero no podía retractarse ahora. Además, se dijo, estaba entre amigos, estaba seguro que la información compartida no saldría de ahí.

—No es alguien que sea muy difícil de pasar por alto, ¿no es así? —Kakashi fue el primero en romper el silencio, dándole pie a Obito para que contestara.

—Es el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi Uchiha, el actual jefe del clan —Minato se imaginaba que la familia del compañero de Kyoko sería ese tipo de personas y por un momento estuvo perdido sobre qué más preguntar. Pero Obito no había terminado—. Pertenecen a la aristocracia del clan, si se le puede llamar así. Todos poseen cerebros de genio de los cuales siempre se habla. Son los que le dan al nombre Uchiha el poder que posee.

Kakashi asintió ante las palabras de su amigo.

—Además es heredero directo del clan —agregó el editor—. Posee más dinero y poder que toda la Dieta japonesa junta.

—Aunque siempre se escuchan cosas muy entretenidas sobre ese Uchiha en particular —Obito comenzó a reír—. No me malentiendan, es un genio como su hermano. Ganó todos los premios y logros que su hermano obtuvo mientras estudiaba y todo, pero... —Obito pareció tensarse por lo siguiente que iba a decir y Minato observó intrigado cómo su amigo daba una inquieta mirada alrededor como para asegurarse que nadie los estuviera escuchando antes de continuar— desde hace más de siete años que no se dedica a otra cosa que gastar el dinero del clan, meterse en líos con los escándalos que protagoniza y no trabajar en nada más que levantarse todo los días de la cama —Kakashi asentía gravemente a cada de estas escandalosas declaraciones. Minato comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente preocupado desde ese momento—. Escuché que le gusta pelear también. Itachi lo tiene que sacar de la cárcel a cada momento cuando ha estado muy ebrio y comienza a atacar a alguien sin razón aparente.

Minato escuchó esto y se quedó muy pensativo. Esa no parecía ser la descripción de una persona que fuera amigo de su hijo. Sasuke era muy callado, Minato creía que se debía a que en el fondo era algo tímido, pero no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que en realidad solo era un buscapleitos. Algo no terminaba de encajar del todo en ese asunto.

Al parecer, Kakashi también lo sentía porque esta vez fue él mismo quien interrogó a Obito.

—Eh, ¿en serio? Ese tipo de problemas con la policía no han salido aún a la superficie —y ante el encogimiento de hombros de su amigo comenzó a reflexionar—. Deben comprar muy bien los tabloides cada vez que eso pasa para evitar que se cuele la información.

—Es lo de siempre —les explicó Obito—, los Uchiha tienden a manipular las cosas a su favor. Nunca saldrá nada a la luz que ellos no quieran que salga.

Minato arqueó ambas cejas al escuchar esto. Él vivía en el mismo país que sus dos amigos, pero raramente había escuchado otra cosa de los Uchiha que no fueran cosas buenas. Esta nueva faceta oscura de la familia lo comenzó a intrigar cada vez más.

—No era tan malo cuando el viejo Fugaku aún estaba en el poder —continuó diciendo Obito, bastante a gusto con hablar asuntos de su propia familia con sus amigos—, pero desde que su hijo Itachi lo asumiera y se hiciera cargo directamente de las fuerzas armadas del país... Bueno, las cosas han cambiado drásticamente.

—Tanto poder, tanto dinero —comenzó a enumerar Kakashi—. No me extraña que sea tan corrupto.

Obito lanzó un silbido de desaprobación.

—Supongo que hará cosas que la mayoría de nosotros nunca conoceremos, pero en realidad no es un mal muchacho, el tal Itachi. He conversado con él unas cuantas veces y no es tan terrible como la gente lo describe.

—Se ve bastante joven para tener tanto poder —intervino finalmente Minato recordando su encuentro con el Uchiha mayor y la sensación extraña que la presencia del otro hombre le había hecho sentir en ese momento. Mezcla de fuerza y poder en unos ojos bastante aguzados e inteligentes. No era alguien con quien Minato hubiera querido enfrentarse de buen grado—. Pero tienes razón, no parece ser una mala persona tampoco.

Obito le lanzó una mirada a Kakashi que significaba, «¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?», y Kakashi le respondió con otra que significaba, «no tengo idea».

—Eh, Minato, ¿hay algo que estés olvidando contarnos?

Minato salió de sus reflexiones al escuchar la pregunta de Obito solo para verse frente a frente con los rostros intrigados de sus dos amigos. Rápidamente comenzó a sonreír para aligerar la tensión de la conversación.

—No, no es nada. La otra vez lo conocí. Fue a casa de Naruto.

Esto solo logró que las miradas se volvieran mucho más cercanas y muy pronto el escritor estuvo revelando cosas que no había creído tener que contarles a sus dos amigos. Minato les explicó las circunstancias en que había conocido al jefe de los Uchiha, y también sus primeras impresiones acerca de Sasuke, y terminó confesándoles sus dudas acerca de la amistad con su hijo.

Kakashi y Obito permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato después de escuchar la historia de Minato.

—Es raro. Nunca había escuchado que Sasuke se tomara tantas molestias con otras personas —Minato miraba fijamente a Obito ahora—. Aunque... es un misterio.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Minato preguntó al instante sin apartar sus ojos de él.

Kakashi fue quien respondió a esa pregunta.

—Sasuke Uchiha, declarado genio desde los ocho años de edad, se gradúa en la universidad de Tokio con honores —y siendo el primero de su clase de cien en la mejor universidad del país no es poca cosa—. Todos los medios y público en general esperan que siga los pasos de su familia, se convierta en otro de los grandes empresarios de la época y afiance aun más el nombre Uchiha en el resto del mundo y, sin embargo...

Obito completó por él.

—… decide que no quiere trabajar para su familia ni ser mantenido por ella. Pierde contacto con los Uchiha por más de siete años hasta que su hermano logra traerlo de vuela y solo para aceptar la ayuda económica familiar con la clara intención de mortificar a Fugaku. Todo el mundo sabe que su padre no pierde oportunidad de reñirlo en cuanto lo ve. Sasuke parece disfrutar de la situación.

Minato se quedó callado un momento.

—¿Tal vez no apreciaba que su familia decidiera su futuro por él?

—Muy simple. Tiene el potencial para emprender cualquier proyecto que desee y no lo usa tampoco.

Obito asintió ante el comentario de Kakashi.

—Es verdad. Además siendo un genio como el que es podría hacerse de dinero por su cuenta si lo deseara. Es solo que no lo desea.

Minato pareció confundido por esto.

—Es extraño.

—Yo digo que hay algo oculto ahí —comenzó a decir Obito entre murmullos—. Algo que ocurrió entre la graduación y su huida de casa... No lo sé, todo lo que envuelve al muchacho es un misterio. No estoy seguro que sus propios padres o hermano sepan qué es lo que planea Sasuke Uchiha.

Minato estaba a punto de preguntar algo más, pero Obito lo volvió a interrumpir.

—Tal vez el pequeño Naruto lo regrese al buen camino. Después de todo, teniendo un amigo como él para seguir su ejemplo, cualquiera se sentiría influenciado.

Kakashi sonrió.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por las razones por las que se acercó a Naruto. Después de todo, Sasuke es un misterio en todo lo que hace. No hay explicación para sus acciones y él nunca las da.

Minato no se sentía tranquilo al escuchar esto.

—Además, Naruto no es tan pequeño como ustedes dos lo ven. Sabe cuidarse solo —Kakashi se cubría el rostro con un vaso de agua que había acercado a sus labios, por lo que los otros dos no pudieron ver la expresión que tenía en el rostro al decir esto.

Minato le respondió con una sonrisa afectada y finalmente asintió. Pero aún había algo que le molestaba de toda esa situación y no podía dejar de pensar que se estaba perdiendo de algo muy importante.

-...-

Kei llegó a casa y se encontró con su tío sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. Caminó hacia la cocina para buscarse algo de comer, pero cuando vio el refrigerador y examinó su contenido no vio nada que le abriera el apetito. Como había comido algo muy bueno en el almuerzo de ese día, decidió que con eso había tenido suficiente para sostenerlo hasta la cena, así que se volvió sobre sus pasos sin tomar nada.

Estaba pasando por la sala rumbo a su habitación cuando la voz de su tío lo detuvo.

—¿No has comido nada?

Kei se volvió y le dijo con un tono indiferente.

—Comí en la escuela.

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas dudando de las palabras de su sobrino, pero como este no titubeara no le preguntó más al respecto.

—¿Vamos a ir a entrenar hoy? —le preguntó seguidamente, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de su sobrino.

Kei no se había dado cuenta, pero Sasuke estaba de muy buen humor.

Por un momento se quedó paralizado pensando a qué se podría deber ese cambio de actitud y luego recordó la conversación en el almuerzo con Kyoko.

Se sacó inmediatamente la mochila que tenía colgada en su hombro y se sentó en el sofá frente a su tío.

—Sí, pero antes quiero saber si lo que escuché es verdad.

Sasuke dejó su libro a un lado.

—¿Qué escuchaste?

—Kyoko me dijo que llevaste a su padre a casa anoche, ¿es verdad?

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas un poco divertido. ¿Era «Kyoko» ahora?

—Es verdad —le respondió Sasuke mientras volvía a su libro.

—No me dirás que ustedes dos...

Sasuke comenzó a sentir una minúscula comezón en un extremo de su pulcra frente. Realmente no quería pensar en lo que su sobrino de doce años se imaginaba que él y otro hombre andaban haciendo por la noche. Toda perversión tenía un límite, y la suya acababa en cuanto el rostro de alguno de los miembros de su familia salía a escena.

—No tengo por qué decirte nada, Kei. Son cosas entre adultos y no quiero que andes por ahí imaginando nada sobre mí.

Kei comenzó a ponerse muy rojo de pronto. Sasuke le dio una ojeada rápida y una sonrisa divertida comenzó a formarse en sus labios.

—¡No me imagino nada, viejo pervertido! Solo me preocupa lo que piensas hacerle al padre de Kyoko.

Sasuke levantó una ceja más divertido que antes. Pensándolo bien, eran tan pocos los momentos que tenía para divertirse a costa del estirado de su sobrino que no era una ocasión para desperdiciar.

—¿Pienso «hacerle»?

Kei se levantó como movido por un resorte.

—¡Basta! ¡Tendré que ir a vomitar antes de salir para el dojo!

Sasuke comenzó a reír. Kei lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era la primera vez que lo veía reír de esa forma. Realmente estaba de MUY buen humor.

—Ve a cambiarte. No tenemos tiempo.

Kei obedeció de prisa. Decidió que lo más adecuado para su paz mental sería no volver a hablar con su tío al respecto.

-...-

Naruto había llegado a casa solo para encontrar a su hija cortando patatas en la cocina. Ya había comprado pasta para hacer unos tallarines al pesto para la cena de ese noche, pero cuando Kyoko le explicó que estaba filmando sus destrezas con su nuevo celular Naruto suspiró resignado, por enésima vez ese día, y decidió cambiar de menú para contentar a su hija.

El padre de Kyoko había estado reflexionando acerca de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Aún no se sentía seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta dejando que Sasuke tuviera esperanzas con él, pero en ese momento no había podido hacer otra cosa.

Sentía un conflicto acrecentándose en sus sentimientos. Sabía que la razón por la que le había dado luz verde a Sasuke en esa ocasión había sido porque él lo amaba. Naruto podía verlo en sus ojos y casi sobre todo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de la posición a la que habían llegado. Al igual que con Hinata, Naruto no había podido hacer otra cosa que responderle. Lo sentía casi como un deber, el responder a otras personas que se acercaban a él buscando su afecto.

Naruto sentía que las personas a su alrededor siempre habían entrado en su vida de una manera muy simple. Cuando era muy niño y no tenía amigos, Hinata había entrado en su vida como el cariño de una madre que cuida de su pequeño hijo. Naruto la había adorado igual que a una. Luego habían crecido y aunque él no había creído que sus sentimientos por ella hubieran cambiado mucho, se daba cuenta que los de Hinata sí lo habían hecho. Naruto estaba dispuesto a sentirlos de igual forma. No dudó ni por un momento que podría llegar a corresponderle de la misma forma e intensidad que su tímida amiga le demostraba, y por eso se comportaba como si los sintiera. Y hasta ese momento habría jurado que los sentía.

Cuando por fin consiguió amigos verdaderos fue por razones parecidas. Ambas partes buscaban una persona en la cual confiar y ser honestos consigo mismos. Naruto les había devuelto este tipo de afecto sin mayor preocupación, siempre tendrían su fidelidad y confianza.

Minato y Kyoko eran diferentes. Ellos eran suyos. Como si no importara qué tan diferentes sus rumbos se tornarán en el futuro, siempre estaba seguro que se pertenecían mutuamente y por eso no sentía que era su deber o tenía que quererlos. Lo hacía porque en verdad los quería.

Pero eso era ser injusto con todas las demás personas que mostraban afecto por Naruto y muchas veces se preocupaba por este asunto.

Sasuke había venido a volcar su pequeño mundo de interacciones personales de un solo golpe. Con Hinata habían sido años de confianza y de cariño mutuo lo que eventualmente habían degenerado en amor. Sin embargo, con Sasuke había ocurrido una transformación casi inmediata. El Uchiha había llegado a su vida sin pedir permiso y se había acomodado en donde mejor le había parecido sin ningún tipo de remordimiento por los problemas que eso le causaba a Naruto. Había insistido en quererlo aun cuando él le había golpeado, gritado y amenazado más de una vez. Finalmente, Naruto había probado un poco de los sentimientos verdaderos que parecía desbordar el Uchiha y se había quedado petrificado. Cómo era posible que hubiera sucedido algo tan ilógico en intenso en tan poco tiempo. Él mismo no le encontraba una explicación lógica.

Sasuke era un hombre atractivo. Sakura se lo había confirmado esa misma mañana —lo cual tenía a Naruto algo molesto aún, el descaro de su amiga no conocía límites—, pero antes de eso a él nunca le habían interesado los hombres aunque fueran muy atractivos. Debía haber otra cosa además de su apariencia que había hecho que Naruto reaccionara como lo hizo aquella noche.

Recordaba que los ojos de Sasuke lo habían casi hipnotizado cuando se diera cuenta que lo veían con una mirada llena de amor. Aunque también recordaba que tenía fiebre y podía haber reaccionado así como consecuencia de alguna especie de delirio momentáneo. Después de todo, Sasuke había tenido que ayudarlo a subir las escaleras y llegar a casa. Él había estado muy débil para andar solo después de sus pequeñas actividades en el auto.

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse y cuando Kyoko le preguntó preocupada si le había vuelto la fiebre, se apresuró a cambiar el tema de conversación.

No podía ser que él se enamorara de otra persona solo porque esta le demostrara amor primero, ¿verdad? Era totalmente tonto y pueril. Y, sin embargo, eso era lo que había pasado la primera vez con Hinata, estaba seguro de eso. Pero si era así, ¿cómo no se había enamorado de alguien más en todo ese tiempo? Seguramente había habido alguien más que le demostrara amor de esa forma.

Pero cuando comenzó a recorrer en su mente las miradas de las mujeres en el trabajo que le invitaban a tomar un café; las mujeres en la calle que lo ojeaban y se sonrojaban cuando las miraba de vuelta; la última cita que había tenido con la muchacha de administración; no encontró nada. Ninguna de ellas tenía la mirada con la que Sasuke lo veía.

Naruto observaba a Kyoko escribiendo en su cuaderno en la sala. Las piernas sobre el mueble y ambas manos cruzadas sobre ellas, sin decir nada. Kyoko parecía muy concentrada en lo que hacía, seguramente una tarea de la escuela en la que siempre parecía estar muy ocupada. A veces, a Naruto le preocupaba que la presión de una escuela tan prestigiosa no fuera demasiada para Kyoko, pero nunca la había escuchado quejarse o desesperarse por alguna materia que no entendía, así que nunca se lo había preguntado. Además, sus notas, aunque no las mejores, estaban por encima del nivel de las que él conseguía cuando era estudiante, así que él estaba contento con ellas.

El teléfono en la cocina lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Kyoko y él levantaron la vista al mismo tiempo y luego de hacerle una seña para que siguiera en lo que hacía y darle un beso en la frente a su pequeña hija, Naruto se dirigió a la cocina a contestar.

—Bueno.

—Hola, Naruto.

Naruto se giró hacia el reloj de su cocina: las cinco en punto de la tarde.

—Hola.

—¿Puedo ir a verte?

Cuando Naruto volvió de la cocina, Kyoko notó que llevaba el rostro más encarnado que antes, así que no se dejó convencer esta vez, se puso de pie y tocó la frente de su padre. Cuando comprobó que en realidad no tenía fiebre volvió a tomar asiento más tranquila.

—¿Quién era?

Naruto estaba oculto tras uno de sus brazos puestos sobre su cara cuando le contestó. Kyoko no se dio cuenta de nada.

—Invité a un amigo a cenar con nosotros...

Esto llamó la atención de Kyoko.

—¿Qué amigo?

Naruto trató de responder lo más normalmente que pudo.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

Kyoko ladeó la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Oh, ¿para agradecerle por lo de anoche?

Por un momento, la inocente pregunta de su hija pareció acalorar más al ya acalorado padre.

—Eh... sí, eso.

Kyoko se dio por contenta con esa respuesta y volvió a su tarea sin decir más. Su padre parecía haber tomado interés por el tío de Kei y ella estaba segura que eso era señal que, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien tan malo. Se lo diría a Kei al día siguiente.

-...-

* * *

A partir de aquí se me están haciendo los capítulos más grandes con esta edición. Algunos los tendré que partir en varias partes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** besos entre dos hombres.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 12**

-…-

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

-…-

-…-

El teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar y Kyoko, la más próxima a él en ese momento, se adelantó para contestar. La voz de Hanabi, la hermana menor de su madre, se escuchaba muy lejana y con un poco de interferencia; por lo que le dijo que esperara un momento mientras se cambiaba al teléfono inalámbrico de la sala y le contestaba desde ahí. Naruto, quien estaba lavando los platos después de la cena, observó a su hija alejarse y un poco de la tensión que se había subido a sus hombros durante la velada con Sasuke y ella se deslizó finalmente de su cuerpo. El Uchiha a su lado sonreía.

—¿Hanabi de los Hyuuga? —la voz pausada y grave de Sasuke hizo que se girara sy cabeza hacia él, y aunque sus mejillas ya se estaban comenzando a poner muy rojas, al darse cuenta que ahora estaba solos, aún pudo sonreírle y asentir aparentando una normalidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Su cuerpo estaba adoptando la mala costumbre de encarnarse y subir de temperatura cada que pensaba o estaba al lado de Sasuke. Era algo que tenía que comenzar a controlar inmediatamente, si Naruto quería tener siquiera una esperanza de aparentar normalidad con otras personas. Con el mismo Uchiha parado a su lado estaba resultando una tarea imposible.

—Es la hermana menor de Hinata —le explicó con un hilo de voz que trató de ocultar aclarándose la garganta—. Ella y Kyoko siempre han sido muy unidas —le reveló una vez que pudo controlar nuevamente sus cuerdas vocales.

Sasuke asintió lentamente sin quitar sus ojos de los de Naruto. El joven padre casi podía ver la tensión pendiente en el aire entre ellos. Después de agitar la cabeza con vigor volvió a sus platos. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir los profundos ojos oscuros de Sasuke aún clavados en su rostro, pero al menos intentaría aparentar tranquilidad.

—La conozco. O lo hice cuando ella era una niña —le comentó Sasuke después de un momento.

Seguidamente a estas palabras, Naruto recordó que Sasuke había estado comprometido con Hinata y que, por lo tanto, debía conocer a la familia de su esposa. Un pequeño escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo al pensar en ambos juntos en algún momento.

—Conociste a Hinata también, claro —le dijo bajando la mirada, pero con demasiada curiosidad como para contenerse.

Sasuke adoptó una expresión seria al escuchar esto. Realmente no era el tipo de conversación que deseaba tener con Naruto, pero aun así le respondió, en vista que el otro hombre parecía muy interesado en su respuesta.

—Sí, cuando teníamos como ocho años.

Naruto ya había terminado de lavar los platos y se comenzaba a secar las manos, así que giró su cuerpo hacia Sasuke un segundo después. Tenía las mangas de la camisa arremangadas y el Uchiha recordó con cierta comodidad que lucía de la misma manera cuando lo vio por primera vez en la puerta del _penthouse_ de su hermano.

—Fue la misma edad en que la conocí yo también. Era muy tímida entonces, ¿no es verdad? —le dijo Naruto, mucho menos nervioso de lo que había estado hacía unos segundos.

—No lo recuerdo —la mano de Sasuke vagó hacia el cabello del otro hombre y luego se detuvo en las cercanías de su cara, acariciando apenas su perfecto rostro. Quería volver a besarlo, pero entendía que no era lo más correcto estando Kyoko en la otra habitación.

Naruto bajó la mirada un momento después, volviendo a sonrojarse. Ahí se iba su tranquilidad momentánea. No entendía cómo Sasuke podía ponerlo de esa forma ahora con solo tocarlo. Ciertamente hacía unos días se hubiera reído si alguien le hubiera dicho que terminaría experimentando las sensaciones tan extrañas que el toque de otro hombre lo hacían sentir. Decidió separarse por el momento, así que se dirigió a la mesa ya limpia y tomó asiento, indicándole a Sasuke que hiciera lo mismo.

—Se debió haber sentido muy extraño, estar comprometido a los ocho años —le dijo batallando todavía por encontrar un tema de conversación que alejara su mente de la perturbadora presencia del otro hombre.

Sasuke apoyó su rostro en una de sus manos mientras tomaba asiento. Naruto aún seguía balbuceando algo y él creía que era la cosa más adorable que había visto en su vida.

—No lo sé, tenía ocho años —le respondió empezando a sonreír.

—Sí, claro —el rostro de Naruto había vuelto a ponerse encarnado después de ver este gesto del Uchiha. Sasuke sí que era atractivo, pensó antes de poder evitarlo, y mortificándose interiormente después de hacerlo—. Ya veo. Por supuesto...

—Naruto —él levantó su cabeza inmediatamente—, ¿por qué estás tan nervioso?

¿Nervioso? ¿Que por qué estaba tan nervioso? Debía estar bromeando. Apenas y podía contenerse para no salir corriendo a la calle. No ayudaba que de pronto hubiera notado lo excepcionalmente guapo que era el otro hombre y lo erótico de cada gesto que hacía o mirada que le daba. ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de la forma cómo lo miraba? Naruto tan solo se había dado cuenta la noche anterior, pero ahora que la veía no podía entender cómo podía pasar desapercibida para el resto de personas. Si en algún momento, alguien los veía juntos y los observaba más que superficialmente, enseguida sabría que Sasuke estaba interesado en Naruto como algo más que un simple amigo. ¿Por qué no habría de estar nervioso? Además habían estado hablando de su difunta esposa con su exprometido que ahora resultaba que era su amant...

La cabeza de Naruto se tornó roja de golpe. Sasuke sabía que eso no podía ser saludable.

—Maldición. No tienes nada de tacto para decir las cosas —le reclamó girando la cabeza hacia un lado irritado. Sasuke solo pudo sonreír ante este gesto.

—Está bien. Tendré más cuidado —y aunque sabía que no debería hacerlo extendió su mano para tocar el contorno de la cara de Naruto otra vez—. ¿Quieres ir a algún lado esta noche?

Naruto negó lentamente con la cabeza, perdiéndose otra vez en los profundos ojos negros de Sasuke. Casi tenía miedo de perder ese contacto, pero reflexionaba que no podía dejar por más tiempo que sus emociones tomaran el control de sus pensamientos.

—No puedo, tengo que levantarme temprano para trabajar mañana. Además no puedo dejar sola a Kyoko —y aunque sabía que no era una buena idea, no quitó la mano con la que Sasuke lo acariciaba.

El Uchiha asintió una vez y luego de un segundo de indecisión retiró su mano.

—Entonces, ¿debo regresar a casa?

Naruto se comenzó a sentir un poco perdido sin la mano de Sasuke tocando su rostro. Miró nerviosamente el reloj de la cocina y luego comenzó a rascar su cabeza.

—Son cerca de las nueve todavía... Si quieres, podemos ver algo en la televisión.

Cuando estuvieron de acuerdo en una película se dirigieron a la sala. Kyoko estaba sentada en la alfombra al lado de la mesa de centro hablando por teléfono con su tía Hanabi; así que cuando Naruto le hizo un gesto para indicarle que iba a encender la televisión, Kyoko asintió de prisa, dándose por enterada, y se dirigió a su habitación para seguir con su conversación.

Sasuke vio esta pequeña interacción y no pudo dejar de pensar en Kei, quien seguramente en ese momento estaba sentado en la sala con su padre leyendo un libro sin intercambiar una sola palabra.

Ese día habían ido al dojo de la casa principal y habían comenzado a entrenar. Kei era un niño muy hábil, pero le faltaba las técnicas básicas que los demás niños del clan aprendían a temprana edad. Sasuke lo puso a hacer una secuencia de puñetazos de tres golpes simples todo el día hasta que Kei no pudo levantar sus puños una sola vez más. Aún no podía lograr que salieran tan derechos y precisos como deseaba, así que no pensaba pasar de ese ejercicio hasta que los tuviera dominados.

El regreso a casa había sido tranquilo porque Kei se había quedado dormido en el asiento trasero del auto de Sasuke. Recordaba que Mikoto les había mandado preparar un pequeño refrigerio antes que regresaran a casa, pero Kei no había probado gran cosa. Tampoco había almorzado nada esa tarde y se preguntaba si habría cenado algo con su padre.

Kyoko llegó riendo a reunirse con ellos cuando Naruto terminaba de poner el disco de la película en su reproductor de dvd.

—No sabes lo gracioso que fue cuando tía Hanabi se enteró que estabas comenzando a salir en citas otra vez, papá —Naruto miró incómodamente a Sasuke después de este comentario—. Casi comienza a gritar de lo sorprendida que estaba.

Su padre adoptó un tono serio al contestarle.

—Pero ya sabes que no estoy saliendo ahora —aclaró muy acaloradamente—. ¿Por qué tenías que contarle eso?

—Sí, sí, lo sé —se rio su hija todavía muy divertida por su conversación anterior como para notar la mortificación de su padre—. Pero no me pude resistir. Fue muy gracioso.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sasuke, aunque a una prudente distancia.

—¿Pero le aclaraste la situación?

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —finalmente Kyoko volvió a tomar asiento en la alfombra cerca de la mesa donde tenía sus cuadernos y libros abiertos.

Sasuke la observó con curiosidad por unos segundos.

—Tú estudias karate, ¿no es así? —se decidió a preguntarle finalmente.

Kyoko levantó inmediatamente la cabeza.

—Sí, soy cinta negra desde hace un año.

—Y es «taaan» humilde al respecto —completó Naruto, riendo cuando su hija se volvió hacia él con un rostro entre irritado y avergonzado.

—Kei empezó su entrenamiento hoy.

Kyoko cambió de expresión inmediatamente.

—Me lo dijo. Tú lo estás entrenando ahora, ¿no es así?

Sasuke la miró un poco extrañado.

—¿Te lo dijo?

Kyoko volvió a asentir.

—Sí, durante el almuerzo de ayer.

Sasuke volvió a quedar más extrañado que antes.

—¿Comieron juntos ayer?

Kyoko volvió sus ojos a su cuaderno y siguió escribiendo unas cosas más.

—Y hoy también, aunque yo casi no comí.

Naruto intervino ante esto.

—¿No comiste?, ¿hubo algo malo con tu almuerzo?

Kyoko negó inmediatamente.

—No, no, claro que no, papá. Es solo que Kei me pagó 5000 yenes por mi almuerzo y no me pude rehusar.

—¡¿Le vendiste tu almuerzo a otro niño?!

Sasuke escuchó intrigado las respuestas que le daba su hija a Naruto. Escuchaba cómo Kei actuaba en la escuela y no podía evitar sentirse perplejo por esto. Ese no podía ser su sobrino. Imposible. Aunque lo había notado algo cambiado esas semanas, no podía creerlo aún del todo.

Cuando Naruto concluyó la conversación con su hija haciéndole prometer que no volvería a cambiar su almuerzo por dinero, Sasuke pudo intervenir otra vez.

—Eso es muy raro. En casa no comió nada.

Naruto volteó a verlo preocupado.

—¿Tal vez el almuerzo le cayó mal? ¿Qué clase de comida está acostumbrado a comer?

Sasuke se recostó en el respaldar del sofá extendiendo sus brazos sobre el lomo de este para ponerse cómodo. Naruto notó que lo hacía con un gesto muy casual, pero en realidad lo había meditado desde el comienzo.

—Usualmente lleva comida embolsada a la escuela. Y, en casa, Itachi lo alimenta con congelados y comida a medio preparar.

Ambos Uzumaki hicieron un gesto aprensivo ante esto.

—Sabía que llevaba esa comida a la escuela, pero no sabía que la comía todo el tiempo...

Naruto escuchó horrorizado a su hija confirmar lo que Sasuke decía. Cómo se podía criar a un niño así. En el libro de Hinata decía muy claramente que la comida preparada con cariño y esfuerzo acrecentaba no solo la salud del niño, sino también su crecimiento espiritual y psicológico. Se lo dijo así a Sasuke y este solo hizo un gesto de incomprensión. Naruto lanzó un suspiro resignado y puso en marcha la película.

A la media hora, Kyoko se despidió de Sasuke y le deseó las buenas noches a Naruto; concluidos sus deberes del día se retiraba tranquilamente a acostar.

Una vez que Sasuke escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Kyoko cerrarse se inclinó sobre el otro hombre y le quitó el control remoto que tenía apretando nerviosamente en sus manos durante todo ese rato. Naruto iba a protestar por esta acción cuando se dio cuenta que el Uchiha comenzaba a subir el volumen de la televisión. La hora no era la más adecuada para tanto ruido, pero no tuvo tiempo de balbucear una sola palabra de protesta. Sasuke le cubrió la boca con sus labios después de volver a inclinarse y arrinconarlo hacia su lado del sofá.

Fue diferente que la primera vez. El cuerpo entero de Sasuke estaba sobre el suyo en esta ocasión y sus besos eran más salvajes que en su primer encuentro en el auto del Uchiha. Sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones, las manos de Naruto se deslizaron por su nuca atrayéndolo aun más hacia el interior de su boca.

Naruto nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Muy en el fondo de su mente había una pequeña voz protestando por ser él quien fuera besado y no al revés. Sentía que su masculinidad había sufrido un grave atropello y estaba irritado al respecto. Pero la otra parte de su mente, la más cercana a su realidad actual, solo sentía placer de las sensaciones que poco a poco el Uchiha lograba meter en su interior. Era como si de pronto otra persona se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Una persona que deseaba tanto a Sasuke como Sasuke parecía desearlo a él. Naruto aún no terminaba de entender de dónde habría salido esta nueva persona, pero entre la lengua de Sasuke dentro de su boca quitándole el aliento, el calor de su cuerpo sobre el suyo rozándose por completo, sus manos acariciando sus costados y poco a poco subiendo hasta su pecho, a Naruto no le importaba demasiado preocuparse por responder a esa pregunta.

Sasuke estaba en el cielo. No, más correctamente en el paraíso. No, más correctamente en el paraíso junto al más hermoso de los ángeles. Naruto se movía deliciosamente bajo él. Aún inexperimentado, realizaba todas las demandas que Sasuke le exigía. Cuando lo besó, Naruto abrió su boca luego que Sasuke le pidiera acceso con su lengua. Cuando se adentró en ella, posó sus manos sobre su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo. Cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el de su amante, este le devolvió la presión con la misma intensidad.

Sasuke estaba completamente seguro que adoraba a la persona en sus brazos, y que podría pasar el resto de la eternidad de esa manera con él y nunca cansarse de ello. Y cuando los créditos de la película olvidada comenzaron a aparecer en la pantalla y ambos aún seguían enfrascados en su batalla de besos parecía que eso era exactamente lo que el Uchiha pretendía hacer.

Pero, repentinamente, un movimiento de Naruto bajo él, que casualmente alcanzó a rozar el interior de la entrepierna de Sasuke, le hizo darse cuenta que si no se calmaba un poco las cosas se le iban a salir de control. Así que se separó de los labios de su ángel, maldiciendo esta decisión casi inmediatamente. Y se quedó mirando a su adoración respirando entrecortadamente por un segundo. El rostro de Naruto estaba lejos de ser algo que lo tranquilizara en esos momentos. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos a medio abrir y sus grandes ojos azules mirándole a medio cerrar mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento, parecían querer llamarlo a proseguir sus acciones anteriores.

Sasuke se incorporó lentamente en el sofá, tratando de borrar esa expresión de su rostro antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Obviamente no lo consiguió y por años fue una expresión que lo persiguió durante todas las noches al dormir.

Pero mientras tanto lo intentaba. Naruto, a su lado, se había incorporado a la vez y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor desorientado. Finalmente sus ojos cayeron en la pantalla de televisión aún con los créditos de la película que habían olvidado ver y se dio cuenta de la hora. La aguja de los minutos se acercaba peligrosamente a las doce de la noche y eso lo alarmó. Se volvió a ver a Sasuke que parecía muy calmado, como si tan solo un segundo atrás no hubieran estado tratando de sacarse el aliento en ese mismo sofá.

—Ya es tarde... —Naruto aún no podía calmar su respiración por lo que la declaración anterior salió como en un susurro. Sasuke lo miró y luego a su reloj de pulsera. Asintió una vez y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a Naruto para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie también.

Caminaron de esta forma, sujetos de la mano, por el pasillo —Naruto miró nerviosamente la puerta de Kyoko cuando pasó cerca de ella— hacia la entrada de su departamento. Sasuke posó sus labios en los dedos de Naruto cuando estuvo en la puerta y se despidió con otro beso que dejó al par sin aliento y a Naruto otra vez desorientado.

—Te llamo mañana —esta vez no fue una pregunta y Naruto sonrió. Sasuke tomó esto como un sí y salió después de darle otro beso de despedida. Esta vez más corto que el anterior.

Sasuke estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto llamándolo otra vez. Su corazón le dio un vuelco. No podía ser que su suerte fuera en aumento tan rápido... Pero cuando llegó a la puerta de su ángel, este había desaparecido. Esperó unos momentos sin saber si entrar otra vez o no, pero Naruto apareció otra vez cuando ya se había decidido a quitarse los zapatos e ingresar. Traía en sus manos un recipiente envuelto en un pañuelo.

—Es lo que quedó de la cena de hoy. ¿Puedes llevársela al pequeño Kei?

Sasuke recibió el recipiente envuelto un poco sorprendido. Naruto se había acordado de la conversación acerca de su sobrino. Se preguntaba por qué le había dado tanta importancia. Pero cuando elevó sus ojos para encontrar los de Naruto descubrió tanta bondad y cariño en ellos que su pregunta anterior le pareció ridícula. Obviamente, Naruto se preocuparía por esos detalles.

—Gracias —con un beso en la frente, que dejó a Naruto y al mismo Sasuke intrigados, se fue.

-...-

Minato llegó temprano a la mañana siguiente al departamento de su hijo y se quedó a medio enceguecer. Todo en la casa de pronto parecía más resplandeciente e iluminado. Naruto había abierto todas y cada una de las ventanas y cortinas de la casa y se encontraba en ese momento cantando feliz en la cocina. Minato se asomó tímidamente y cuando su hijo lo vio, lo convirtió inmediatamente en el centro de su interés. Lo hizo sentarse, le preparó un café y panqueques e incluso le dio una sección del periódico que sabía que su padre acostumbraba leer. Pero Naruto no se sentó, siguió tarareando —muy mal— alguna canción desconocida mientras preparaba el almuerzo de su hija.

Kyoko, por su lado, solo llegó diez minutos después, con el uniforme ya puesto pero todavía medio dormida. Minato sabía que su nieta no era la más madrugadora de las personas, por eso le dio algo de crédito cuando comenzó a comer sin prestarle mayor atención a todo lo que su extraño padre hacía en esos momentos.

Al poco rato, se escuchó una bocina y Kyoko se puso de pie. Se despidió de su padre y abuelo, y salió al encuentro del transporte que diariamente los Hyuuga le proporcionaban para ir al colegio. Dos minutos después volvió a entrar corriendo, agarró su mochila de la silla donde la había dejado olvidada y volvió a salir, esta vez más apresurada.

Naruto finalmente tomó asiento al lado de su padre.

—¿Hoy te quedarás a almorzar?

Minato observaba beber su café a Naruto con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos.

—Sí, me quedaré escribiendo algunas cosas y luego prepararé el almuerzo para Kyoko.

Su hijo asintió y comenzó a comer sus panqueques con mucho apetito.

—nhaji mpmamsmtmamlmamdm...

—No te entiendo.

Naruto terminó el bocado que tenía masticando y bebió de un sorbo su café.

—Te decía que hay pasta y salsa en la despensa.

—Oh, ok, haré espagueti entonces.

Naruto se levantó y comenzó a despejar la mesa. Minato se volvió hacia su hijo más intrigado que antes.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Naruto comenzó a ponerse más rojo que un tomate y Minato levantó una de sus cejas al notarlo.

—¿A mí?, ¿qu-qué podría haberme pasado? No me ha pasado nada. Nada de nada.

Minato no se tragó ni una sola de las mentiras de su hijo.

—Naruto...

Este se apresuró a despejar la mesa y salir a toda prisa de la cocina. Minato lo siguió, observando con ojos intrigados mientras su hijo se preparaba para ir a trabajar.

—Yo creo que algo te ha hecho tener esa enorme sonrisa en tu rostro toda la mañana... y me gustaría saber qué es.

—¿Qu-qué sonrisa?, ¿de qué hablas? —Minato levantó la otra ceja y Naruto trató de dejar de sonreír. No pudo. Rayos.

—¿A-acaso no puedo estar contento por las mañanas? No me parece nada del otro mundo.

Minato no le respondió, pero se cruzó de brazos y siguió con la mirada todos los movimientos de su primogénito. Finalmente se decidió tocar el tema que lo había llevado hasta ahí ese día.

—Sobre tu amigo, ese tal Sasuke Uchiha...

Naruto se tensó inmediatamente, recordando sus sospechas anteriores sobre lo obvios que ambos eran cuando estaban juntos o escuchaban nombrar al otro. Por fortuna, estaba en ese momento dándole la espalda a su padre y Minato no pudo ver la cara de temor que su hijo puso de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa con Sasuke...?

Minato se demoró unos segundos en contestar.

—He escuchado algunas cosas interesantes sobre él...

Naruto se volteó a ver a su padre en ese momento. Un poco intrigado por el cambio de voz.

—¿Cosas interesantes?

Minato procedió a narrarle a Naruto todo lo que había averiguado sobre el Uchiha con Obito y Kakashi, comunicándole su preocupación sobre su extraño comportamiento. En algún momento de la conversación, Naruto se había sentado encima de la cama y escuchaba a su padre con más atención que antes.

—La familia Uchiha no es un clan que tome a la ligera ese tipo de conductas. Pero por alguna razón, Sasuke es el único miembro que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas y salirse con la suya. Y es verdad que aunque no era un mal chico al comienzo, sus acciones de ahora me hacen pensar que en realidad no tiene la más sana de las intenciones... —cansado de la nula respuesta de su hijo, Minato se adelantó hasta él y puso una mano en su hombro— ¿Comprendes por qué te cuento esto, Naruto?

Naruto no se movió, ni siquiera pestañeó, simplemente se quedó sentando reflexionando sobre lo que su padre le acababa de contar.

Minato no esperó a que su hijo le diera una respuesta.

—Tú tiendes a confiar en todos y creer que las personas no pueden hacer daño a otras y, tal vez, con todas las que te has topado hasta ahora, puedas seguir creyendo que es cierto. Pero quisiera que tuvieras más cuidado con ese hombre. No quiero que después salgas lastimado.

Era lo que realmente sentía. Sabía que su hijo podía acusarlo de estar sobreprotegiéndolo, pero siempre había creído que decir lo que pensaba era algo que los había ayudado mucho en su relación de padre-hijo.

—Gracias —Naruto se puso de pie y caminó fuera de la habitación. No sonreía más y esto comenzó a poner nervioso a Minato—, pero Sasuke... no es así.

Su padre se sorprendió después de escuchar una declaración con tanta convicción. Naruto había llegado caminando hasta la entrada de la casa y estaba sentado en el piso poniéndose sus zapatos, con la espalda hacia su padre.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—No lo estoy —le respondió Naruto poniéndose de pie lentamente—. Pero confío en él.

—Naruto...

—Papá. Sé que solo estás preocupado por mí y lo agradezco, pero… —Minato comenzó a acercarse a su hijo, pero se detuvo en cuanto Naruto volteó a darle una última mirada. Su expresión era muy tranquila, como si no tuviera ninguna duda al respecto—. No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de Sasuke de esa forma. Es... mi amigo y no puedo dejar que desconfíes de él.

—Pero, Naruto… —su hijo levantó una de sus manos frente a él indicándole que no había terminado.

—Además, vas a verlo mucho por aquí en los días que siguen... —debía estar nervioso, pensó Minato, ya que se comenzó a rascar la cabeza para ocultarlo—, quiero que se lleven bien.

Minato se quedó perplejo ante esta nueva declaración.

—¿Va a venir seguido por aquí?, ¿y eso a qué se debe?

—Se me hace tarde para el trabajo. Hablaremos de esto cuando regrese. Adiós.

Minato no pudo detener a Naruto a tiempo y este salió casi corriendo con dirección a su auto. Por un momento, el escritor se quedó parado en el pasillo que daba al estacionamiento, viendo a su hijo subirse a su vehículo, y unos segundos después alejándose en el tráfico. Se comenzó a rascar un lado de la cara completamente confundido.

-...-

Itachi se levantó a la hora acostumbrada de la mañana y comenzó a intentar prepararse para salir a trabajar, pero escuchó ruidos en su cocina y salió a cerciorarse de haber escuchado las voces correctas.

Cuando llegó a esta lo confirmó. Kei y Sasuke estaban comiendo animadamente mientras conversaban del entrenamiento del día anterior. Sin embargo, cuando Itachi hizo conocida su presencia en la cocina, ambos interlocutores quedaron en silencio. Kei lo saludó ceremoniosamente como de costumbre y Sasuke simplemente hizo como si ignorara la presencia de su hermano.

Itachi no entendía lo que hacían los dos ahí tan temprano, así que levantó una de sus elegantes cejas, señal clara de que quería respuestas. Kei inmediatamente tragó el resto de la comida que Naruto le había enviado para no tener que contestar a su padre, así que Sasuke finalmente tuvo que responder por ambos.

—Solo son sobras de la cena de ayer... creí que Kei tendría hambre.

Itachi bajó lentamente su ceja. Recordaba que Kei no había comido mucho en la cena y como ahora lo veía engullir algo que seguramente Sasuke había preparado no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Lo que sí llamó su atención fue ver a Kei aún en pijamas y sin haberse preparado para ir a la escuela.

—¿No se te hace tarde?

Kei miró a su padre sin comprender y luego, como viera a dónde dirigía su mirada, a sí mismo. Finalmente se dio cuenta que no se había molestado en cambiarse a su uniforme aún.

Sasuke había llegado muy temprano ese día. Kei lo escuchó, porque siempre lo escuchaba cuando se escabullía en la casa, y lo encontró en la cocina escribiéndole una nota. Luego, Sasuke le explicó que Naruto le había enviado las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior y que podría comerlas en el almuerzo si quería. El estómago de Kei comenzó a sonar muy fuertemente tan solo al escuchar hablar de la comida del padre de Kyoko, para total humillación del pequeño, y Sasuke decidió calentar el recipiente de Naruto para el desayuno del joven heredero. Habían pasado la siguiente hora comiendo y conversando sin darse cuenta del tiempo, así que la llegada de su padre les había tomado totalmente de sorpresa.

Kei inmediatamente se levantó y tomando el plato a medio terminar consigo se excusó y salió de la cocina para comenzar a alistarse.

Sasuke sonrió al ver la expresión de Itachi cuando se dio cuenta que, en verdad, Kei tenía toda la intención de seguir comiendo en su habitación. Pero trató de ponerse serio otra vez cuando los incrédulos y temibles ojos de su hermano volvieron a posarse sobre los de él.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

—Te lo dije —Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger los platos que habían usado para su comida matinal—. Quería traerle algo de comer a Kei.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos ante esto y Sasuke continuó.

—Noté que ayer no comió casi nada y supuse que no cenó tampoco —Itachi asintió cortamente cuando Sasuke se volvió hacia él para interrogarlo con la mirada—. No quería esperar hasta la tarde, tal vez tenía hambre ahora.

Itachi no supo qué responderle a su hermano. Le sorprendía que Sasuke se preocupara tanto y tan repentinamente por su hijo y aún no estaba seguro de que no hubiera algún truco oculto en ese repentino cambio de actitud.

—No deberías alimentarlo todo el tiempo con enlatados y comida precalentada, ¿sabes?

Itachi adoptó lo que podría llegar a entenderse como un gesto de sorpresa, pero no podía ser, así que Sasuke sacudió su cabeza unos segundos y cuando volvió su mirada hacia el Uchiha mayor otra vez vio su expresión neutra habitual.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por lo que Kei come?

Sasuke pensó unos segundos una excusa antes de responderle a su hermano.

—Soy su entrenador. Tengo que preocuparme por esas cosas.

Itachi levantó otra vez su delicada ceja, pero no le preguntó más. Se sentó en la mesa después de prepararse café y comenzó a tomar su desayuno habitual. Sasuke lo miró con expresión severa.

—¿No tienes que ir a trabajar?

Itachi le iba a responder que sí, efectivamente, tenía que ir a trabajar; porque él SÍ trabajaba. Pertenecía al 96,7% de adultos en el país que trabajaba, todos los días, por más de diez horas diarias, incluyendo sábados. Muy a diferencia del vago de Sasuke que no se preocupaba más que en dónde y a cuál lugar y persona elegiría por las noches para pasar el rato, y ahora en la alimentación de Kei, aparentemente. Pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Al hacerse líder del clan, se había ganado el derecho de no dar explicaciones a ningún miembro de la casa Uchiha y mucho menos a Sasuke que era el peor de todos en darlas.

—Iré más tarde el día de hoy —esto pareció llamar la atención de su hermano, que se giró para darle a su hermano una expresión de sorpresa—. Ya que pareces estar tan preocupado por Kei últimamente, no te molestará llevarlo a la escuela también.

Sasuke sabía que no debía haber permanecido tanto tiempo en compañía de Itachi. Solo se había quedado porque lo entretenían las reacciones de sorpresa que de a pocos había logrado sacar de su estirado hermano mayor, pero ahora recordaba por qué, aunque eso fuera muy tentador, todo ser humano alrededor de Itachi Uchiha tenía que retirarse de su presencia en el momento adecuado si quería salir incólume.

Sasuke no respondió algo para hacerle creer que lo obedecería, pero cuando unos minutos después Kei reapareció en la cocina, uniforme puesto y mochila en su espalda, listo para ir a estudiar, Itachi le indicó con la cabeza a su tío Sasuke y este se puso en movimiento. Kei no preguntó por qué su padre no era quien lo llevaba como acostumbraban, pero se despidió de él de la forma habitual. Itachi siguió bebiendo su café como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Decidió que se tomaría una hora extra ese día y llamó a su secretario. El hombre al otro lado de la línea pareció sorprendido al principio, pero como estaba acostumbrado a obedecer las órdenes del Uchiha sin preguntar nada, no hizo ningún comentario.

Después de colgar, Itachi se metió a la ducha y trató de hacer que esta durara más larga de la habitual, ya que era un día tan fuera de rutina para él, pero no pudo hacerlo. Maquinalmente empleó el mismo tiempo que usualmente utilizaba para su aseo personal y salió a la hora de siempre. Se vistió y luego se fue a la sala a ver televisión mientras esperaba la hora de salir. Quería esperar a Sasuke para hacerle más preguntas, pero no estaba seguro si su hermano volvería a casa después de conducir a la escuela, así que llamó a su celular. Lo encontró conduciendo y respondió con un gruñido cuando Itachi le ordenó regresar a casa después de dejar a su hijo.

Estaba apenas tratando de concentrarse en las noticias de la televisión frente a él cuando tocaron la puerta.

Itachi apagó el aparato receptor y se puso de pie. Esperó unos segundos y el sonido de tres golpes en su puerta lo hicieron ponerse en camino. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, tomó el picaporte y abrió una de las puertas hacia adentro, luego se asomó apoyándose en la otra mientras inspeccionaba a su visitante.

No se demoró mucho en recordar de quién se trataba. Minato Namikaze estaba parado frente a él. Parecía un poco avergonzado de haber sido encontrado justo con el puño levantado para tocar una vez más, por lo que sonreía mucho escondiendo el nerviosismo que sentía.

—Ho-hola... —y como se diera cuenta que Itachi lo seguía mirando sin contestar se rectificó rápidamente—. Quiero decir, buenos días. Disculpa la molestia.

Itachi asintió cortamente con la cabeza y abrió la segunda puerta indicándole a su visitante que debía entrar. Minato levantó inmediatamente una mano para negarse.

—No, no... Solo quería saber si Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba aquí. Necesito hablar con él.

Itachi sintió un velo de irritación cruzar por sus ojos. Sasuke... así que el padre de Naruto venía a preguntar por Sasuke de todas las personas. Eso ya era una clara inclinación de que su hermano había dejado nuevamente de lado sus advertencias sobre no meterse con el otro hombre y había causado algún tipo de problema que había hecho aparecerse al padre del tipo en su casa. Sin saber por qué comenzó a sentirse un poco irritado con su hermano. Debía deberse a todas las veces que lo había tenido que ir a sacar de la cárcel en la madrugada, algunos meses atrás.

—Regresará en un momento —le dijo todavía neutralmente. Lo mejor sería examinar la situación con cautela primero. Tratar de buscar por dónde se podía evitar más escándalos—. Si quieres, puedes pasar y esperarlo adentro.

Minato asintió después de pensarlo un minuto y se adentró a la casa Uchiha. Tuvo la misma reacción a la enorme sala que su hijo cuando la viera por primera vez. Era realmente un lugar enorme, lleno de todas las comodidades que la era moderna podía proporcionar y sin ningún tipo de falla en el mobiliario que dejaran ver que sus dueños no eran más que asquerosamente adinerados.

Itachi le indicó que se sentara y Minato lo hizo. Por unos segundos, un silencio mortal los envolvió y el escritor se comenzó a sentir muy incómodo. Luego reflexionó que, al ser él quien había llegado de improviso, debía ser él quien diera las explicaciones del caso.

—Pues, verás... es sobre Naruto... —Itachi no hizo ningún tipo de gesto que comunicara que lo había escuchado, aunque sus ojos estaban fijos sobre él—. Lo que pasa es que Naruto... bueno, Naruto y Sasuke... pasan mucho tiempo juntos últimamente...

Itachi levantó una ceja ante esto. Era una forma muy segura de confirmarle sus sospechas anteriores sobre su hermano y el padre de la compañera de escuela de su hijo. Pensaba que Sasuke ya se había dado por vencido cuando no lo había vuelto a escuchar hablar del tema. Tenía por costumbre jactarse de las parejas que elegía para molestar a su padre y a él en voz muy alta, con la esperanza de perturbar los pensamientos de los dos mayores Uchiha. Usualmente los dos mayores Uchiha trataban de ignorarlo.

—Y me preocupa un poco... —continuó escuchando que decía Minato— No quiero pensar nada malo, pero... las cosas que he escuchado de Sasuke no son del todo...

Itachi volvió a prestarle atención a este punto. ¿«Había escuchado»?, ¿qué fuente podría haber usado para enterarse de los escándalos de Sasuke? Sabía que no había sido una fuente normal porque todas las conocidas guardaban un respetuoso silencio cuando se refería al nombre Uchiha, y si este hombre realmente sabía algo que no hubiera sido obtenido por un medio corriente quería decir que no era un hombre ordinario.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a ponerse en guardia en contra de cualquier chantaje o demanda que estuviera a punto de serle extendida.

—Sé que no debería preocuparme. Naruto ya es lo suficientemente adulto como para cuidar de sí mismo, pero... —Minato seguía hablando entrecortadamente, titubeando antes de decir algunas palabras. ¿Qué quería lograr con todo eso? Itachi no lo entendía— creo que tengo un poco de miedo. Naruto tiende a ser demasiado confiado con las demás personas.

—Tienes razón en preocuparte —comenzó a explicarle Itachi, su voz sin alterarse en ningún momento. Tenía que poner en claro que el responsable de todo era Sasuke antes que nada, ya después de evitar toda responsabilidad para su familia y clan, podía pensar en negociar algo—, Sasuke es mi hermano, y es un Uchiha —admitió muy a su pesar—, pero usualmente solo trata de conquistar a alguien cuando sabe que esto nos hará rabiar a mí o a mi padre.

Minato abrió un poco más sus ojos al escuchar esto último.

¿«Conquistar»...?

—Y tu hijo, siendo hombre, es algo que no se podrá permitir nunca en la familia.

Minato se puso de pie inmediatamente.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —casi gritó encolerizado.

Itachi se quedó observándolo por un momento perplejo ante este exabrupto. ¿No habían estado hablando de eso?

—Mi hijo y Sasuke... en- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Itachi levantó una de sus cejas.

—Sí, ¿no era de eso de lo que hablábamos?

Minato comenzó a ponerse rojo. Itachi lo vio y no pudo contenerse de pensar que ese color no le quedaba nada mal.

—Yo creía... —balbuceó un segundo, sacado completamente de lugar por esta nueva información— creía que... ¡IMPOSIBLE! —comenzó a gritar una vez más, claramente impresionado por esta revelación— ¡Naruto no es gay!

Y ante este último grito fue que la persona, no otra que el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, eligió para hacer su entrada en el _penthouse_ de su hermano.

Por supuesto, había escuchado este último grito del escritor y supo inmediatamente en qué circunstancias se lo estaba encontrando. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su espalda.

Minato lo miró y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, un brillo de odio puro cruzaron un segundo por ellos antes de comenzar a moverse hacia él. Sasuke vio que el padre de Naruto venía corriendo a su encuentro y no tuvo más que unos segundos para lanzarle una mirada de total exasperación a su entrometido hermano antes de que Minato estuviera frente a él.

-...-

* * *

Otro capítulo editado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** violencia.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 13**

-…-

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

-…-

-…-

Sasuke no supo que su espalda había chocado contra la puerta hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. Minato estaba frente a él, sus puños cerrados con fuerza sobre el cuello de su camiseta. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con miedo y rabia, una extraña combinación que Sasuke nunca había visto antes. Le recordaban un poco a los de Naruto en el color, pero su forma era mucho más alargada y penetrante que los ojos de su adorado ángel.

Le decía algo pero Sasuke no parecía escucharlo, demasiado ocupado repasando en su cabeza todas las soluciones posibles que había pensado de antemano ante una situación como esa. Después de todo, Sasuke era un Uchiha, no sería mucho de uno si no se hubiera puesto a planear de antemano soluciones para los miles de escenarios que en su mente podía visualizar como desencadenantes de su relación con Naruto. Obviamente no había esperado la «ayuda» de su hermano en esto —Itachi no se había movido de su asiento en el sillón de la sala, parecía disfrutar del espectáculo, el bastardo sádico—, pero tampoco la había descartado del todo. Sasuke volvió a enfocar su atención en el hombre que lo tenía aprisionado con todas sus fuerzas contra la puerta. Minato parecía más furioso que antes. Y parecía que le estaba preguntando algo también.

—¡¿Es todo lo que haces?! ¡Lo he escuchado todo este tiempo y no quería creerlo pero es verdad! ¡¿No tienes ningún respeto por la vida de los demás?! ¡¿Crees que puedes llegar y meterte en la vida de otros solo porque se te da la gana y después arruinarlos por un capricho?! —la voz de Minato comenzó a amplificarse a medida que sentía que tenía la atención del Uchiha finalmente. Sasuke posó sus manos sobre las manos de su agresor porque comenzaba a hacerle daño con las sacudidas que le daba— ¡Pero esta vez te equivocaste de persona! ¡Naruto no está solo, nunca dejaré que le hagas daño! ¡¿Me has entendido?! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Sasuke hizo un gesto leve con su cabeza y asintió. Minato aún lo observó unos segundos, buscando en su mirada esperando descubrir la mentira, pero como no la encontró finalmente lo soltó.

—No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo.

Sasuke no se movió, no pestañeó y no hizo ningún gesto que revelara que había entendido sus palabras, sin embargo, respondió.

—No puedo hacer eso.

Minato estaba furioso. Estaba a punto de asestar un golpe en la cara de Sasuke cuando escuchó la voz de Itachi apenas a unos centímetros en su espalda y se giró lo más rápido que pudo. Sasuke parecía estar tan desconcertado como lo estaba él. Un segundo antes, Itachi estaba sentado en el sofá como si nada de lo que pasara en la entrada de su casa tuviera la suficiente importancia como para incomodarse en su asiento y, al siguiente, estaba parado con ellos, conversando con su voz parsimoniosa de siempre.

—¿Por qué estás tan encaprichado con él? Lo dejarás en cuanto te aburras como con el resto, ¿no es así? —Sasuke miró con rabia a su hermano y Minato lo miró a él con rabia. Sasuke creía que todo iba muy parejo— Pero esta vez no es cualquier mujer que encuentras en un bar y llora por ti por un mes hasta que encuentra a alguien más. Sabes que Naruto es un hombre que tiene otro tipo de responsabilidades. Es demasiado diferente a ti.

Sasuke no quería escuchar nada de lo que Itachi le dijera. Estaba furioso con él. De haber estado solos lo hubiera golpeado hasta que se sintiera más calmado, pero Minato estaba a su lado, mirándolo con disgusto y rabia, tan parecido a Naruto que era casi como si fuera su ángel juzgándolo. Sasuke estaba completamente furioso.

Itachi lanzó un suspiro.

—Tal vez crees que es diferente porque él es hombre. Pero te aseguro que es lo mismo de siempre. Un capricho más.

Era suficiente.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre mí?

Era como si toda la sangre se le hubiera subido a la cabeza de golpe. Itachi siempre había sido una constante en su vida, la constante que le aseguraba que nunca lograría ser lo suficientemente bueno, que siempre estaría a merced de la sombra de su hermano y que nunca podría tomar una sola decisión por su propia cuenta. Itachi estaba ahí como una enorme pared que no lo dejaba ver al otro lado y Sasuke estaba harto, muy harto, de tener que sufrir por la falta de sol que esta pared le impedía visualizar.

Itachi hizo un gesto de disgusto al escucharlo. Minato, a su lado, hubiera retrocedido al ver la cara de Sasuke, si no fuera porque se habría tomado como una señal de debilidad y él sabía que estaba en la razón al querer proteger a su hijo.

—Sé que has logrado lo que querías —hizo un ademán con las manos señalando la casa, a Minato a su lado, y a él mismo—. Estamos aquí. Lo lograste, ¿puedes dejar de meterte en la vida de su hijo ahora?

Sasuke dio un paso al frente fuera de sí. Se le había acabado la paciencia y estaba listo para golpearlo, pero Minato se le atravesó antes de que pudiera levantar siquiera el primer puño.

—No sé cuáles son tus problemas con tu familia, Sasuke. Pero quiero que dejes de involucrar a la mía —el Uchiha quería responderle que estaba equivocado, que no era lo de siempre y que no era su intención alterar a su familia por su relación con Naruto. Era todo tan diferente con él. Pero Minato no lo dejó abrir la boca—. No te lo pediré una segunda vez.

El padre de Naruto lo hizo a un lado de la puerta empujándolo sin mucha ceremonia. Ahora que ya había quedado tranquilo consigo mismo por decir lo que consideraba correcto, no le quedaba nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Ahora tendría que ir a hablar con su hijo.

Sasuke sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido. No podía permitir que cuando las cosas finalmente se encaminaban bien con Naruto su padre comenzara a poner trabas a su felicidad. Era suficiente con tener a Itachi para hacer eso. Extendió su mano y logró alcanzar al otro hombre en el hombro antes que pudiera salir.

—Estás equivocado. No es como Itachi te lo ha descrito.

Minato lo miró fríamente. Sasuke era una persona que no era fácil de entender. Su rostro no expresaba la menor emoción y su actitud siempre parecía indiferente. Incluso ahora, era fácil equivocarse y decidir que solo se trataba de una más de sus tretas. Pero luego vio el rostro de Itachi; una especie de mueca de cinismo al escuchar la declaración de su hermano, demasiado seguro de sí mismo y de lo que decía como para ver más allá de sus propias palabras. Minato pensó que no había encontrado a nadie que detestara más en toda su vida.

Lentamente se volvió hacia Sasuke y apretó sus puños. Aún sentía mucha rabia al pensar que su hijo estaba siendo usado como un juego por estos dos Uchiha, pero se dijo a sí mismo, que había venido hasta ahí para hablar con Sasuke y encontrar la verdad y que hasta ahora solo había hablado él mismo.

—¿Si te doy el tiempo para explicarte... prometes que al menos dirás algo que pueda creerte?

Sasuke pareció aliviado. Una persona común no lo hubiera visto, pero Minato estaba acostumbrado a observar a las personas a su alrededor con detenimiento. Estaba seguro que el joven Uchiha al menos tenía la intención de presentarle sus excusas. Este asintió y luego apretó más los puños que colgaban a los lados de su cuerpo tensos.

Minato lo vio y comenzó a preguntarse si hacía lo correcto, pero luego le dio una ojeada al rostro de Itachi mientras pasaba a su lado por el corredor, llevado por Sasuke de vuelta a la sala; tenía una ceja levantada y una mirada escéptica en su rostro. Definitivamente, Minato decidió que debía escuchar la otra versión de la historia.

-...-

Naruto estaba apenas empezando su rutina de trabajo habitual cuando el celular en el bolsillo de su saco sonó. Era un número que no estaba registrado en su listado telefónico, por lo que contestó precavidamente de una manera educada.

—Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Sakura había levantado la vista de la pantalla de su computadora cuando escuchó el timbrado del teléfono, así que pudo ver a Naruto ponerse rojo de golpe al escuchar a la otra persona del otro lado. Su compañero se dio cuenta de que lo observaba, así que se movió a un lado y cubrió su rostro bajo el escritorio. Estaba decidida a molestarlo al respecto con una broma cuando acabara esa llamada, pero de pronto escuchó que Naruto se ponía rápidamente de pie y gritaba.

—¡¿Qué mi padre qué?!

Naruto cortó al poco rato y comenzó a recoger el saco que había dejado colgado en el respaldar de su silla. Sakura se puso de pie rápidamente también.

—Naruto, ¿ha pasado algo malo?

Su compañero la miró aún turbado, pero le respondió rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Tengo que salir inmediatamente. Hablaré con el jefe para explicárselo más tarde. Disculpa por dejarte sola con todo.

—¿Naruto? —el tono de su compañero mientras ponía todas sus cosas en orden para salir era bastante ecléctico como para decir si estaba molesto o terriblemente asustado. De todas formas, su amiga sabía que había surgido algún tipo de problema y estaba preocupada por él.

—Te lo contaré mañana, Sakura. Debo irme.

Inmediatamente después de decir esto salió de la oficina sin darle tiempo de preguntarle nada más. El último tramo a su auto lo hizo casi corriendo y por la cara que tenía, ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo se atrevió a meterse en su camino o a demorarlo para consultarle si todo estaba bien. En la cabeza de Naruto se comenzaron a formar miles de ideas sobre su padre y Sasuke que no quería ni pensar en ese momento. Lo único que deseaba era poder llegar a la casa de Itachi lo más pronto posible.

-…-

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había logrado calmar un poco a Minato. Al menos así parecía cuando el escritor por fin fue convencido de tomar asiento y escuchar su explicación. Lamentablemente, Itachi también había tomado asiento con ellos y parecía muy entretenido en escuchar a su hermano dándole sus excusas a Minato. Sasuke estaba tan aturdido por la delicada situación que no se daba cuenta que lo que verdaderamente tenía a su hermano entretenido era verlo a él, Sasuke Uchiha, quien nunca se disculpaba ni daba explicaciones por las atrocidades que cometía, dándole explicaciones a otro ser humano por primera vez en su vida. Su hermano observaba la escena con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios y Sasuke quería estrangularlo.

Cuando finalmente Sasuke le hizo notar la hora y su día de trabajo perdido. Itachi simplemente sacó el celular de su bolsillo y avisó a su secretario que se tomaría el día libre, y una palabra extraña que le aseguró a su subordinado que no estaba siendo raptado y que, después de todo, no debía mandar al equipo antiterroristas a su rescate.

Minato había escuchado a Sasuke tratar de explicar, no muy coherentemente, que en realidad sus intenciones con su hijo no guardaban segundas intenciones y aunque no estaba muy convencido al respecto y el Uchiha no parecía poder darle una prueba contundente de que lo que decía era verdad, lo mantenía ahí la repentina rabia que había comenzado a sentir a cada gesto, resoplido y mordaz comentario que el mayor de los Uchiha hacía sobre los comentarios de su hermano cada que tenía ocasión. Empezaba a odiar al sujeto y se preguntaba cómo alguien, quien sea, podía vivir bajo el mismo techo y respirar el mismo aire que este hinchado y malhumorado demonio habitaba.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y Sasuke lo tomó antes que Itachi pudiera hacerlo. Gruñó una respuesta y colgó inmediatamente. Su hermano lo interrogaba con la mirada, pero Sasuke no se molestó en contestarle.

Como permanecieron en silencio después de esto, Minato pensó que ya era tiempo de ir a casa. Se puso de pie y Sasuke lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

—Si ya terminaste de hablar, debo irme a casa ahora.

Sasuke replicó inmediatamente.

—No, espera...

Y el golpe a la puerta de su sala lo interrumpió a tiempo. Esta vez fue Itachi quien se adelantó primero para abrirla. Sasuke y Minato se quedaron mirando al visitante una vez que se hizo visible. Estaba jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo para llegar hasta ahí. Itachi se hizo a un lado sin decir palabras, Naruto lo hubiera empujado si se atravesaba en su camino de todas formas.

—¡Papá! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

Minato giró inmediatamente la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, una especie de acusación en su mirada. El otro hombre miró a otro lado incómodo.

—¡De todas las cosas estúpidas y locuras que has hecho en tu vida, esta es la peor de todas!

Naruto estaba realmente enojado, se podía ver en su rostro rojo, en sus puños que comenzaban a lanzar golpes de frustración en el aire y en sus ojos que brillaban con un fulgor extraño. Minato comenzó a sentir que tal vez ir a confrontar al Uchiha no había sido tan buena idea. Sasuke creía que, aun así, Naruto se veía adorable, pero sacudió la cabeza y trató de ponerse serio otra vez. No era momento de quedarse embobado con su novio ahora.

Finalmente, Naruto había llegado al lado de Minato y habiéndolo cogido del cuello de su camisa descargaba toda su irritación contra él, en un gesto muy similar al que el Uchiha había experimentado momentos antes. Solo que la diferencia en las tallas de ambos hombres no parecía ayudar a Naruto en su propósito y esto lo hacía enojar aun más.

Itachi llegó al lado de Sasuke y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía como si el segundo acto acabara de empezar y lamentó no tener una sala más grande por un fugaz momento.

—¡Si tenías algo que decir debiste venir a decírmelo a mí! ¡Uno no va a las casas de las demás personas a importunarlas con las tonterías que le pasan por la cabeza!

Itachi pensó que, en realidad, Naruto no era muy diferente a Minato en eso, pero no le pareció apropiado puntualizarlo por el momento. Sasuke fue a separarlos.

—Naruto, está bien. Tu padre solo estaba preocupado por ti.

Naruto se volvió a ver a Sasuke y sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza nuevamente, aunque no de enojo esta vez. Miró a su padre que los miraba con una mirada incómoda y lo soltó, sintiéndose confundido y enojado otra vez.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Ustedes dos están juntos ahora?

Naruto se comenzó a poner más rojo que antes. Sabía que no podía negar nada dadas las circunstancias, pero todavía no estaba listo para hacer pública una relación de la cual él mismo no estaba cien por ciento seguro de aceptar plenamente. Sasuke posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y lo obligó a encontrar su mirada. Fue un segundo, pero Naruto se dio cuenta que él también esperaba una respuesta suya.

Miró nuevamente a Minato y luego hacia un lado.

—Eso no te importa... Yo... yo puedo estar con la persona que yo quiera. No tienes derecho a interferir.

Minato se pasó las manos por sus ojos y luego por su cara. Se quedó mirando a los dos hombres frente a él aún sin poder creer lo que su hijo admitía. Ahora los observaba juntos y no estaba seguro de qué sentir al respecto.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para estar confundido. Itachi comenzó a reír despacio desde su lugar en el sofá.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él instantáneamente. Todos en silencio.

—Esta vez has logrado una buena actuación, hermanito. Espero que estés satisfecho. Por poco y me engañas a mí también.

Sasuke y Minato lo volvieron a ver con ojos llenos de furia. Naruto lo miraba confundido y al poco volvió sus ojos cuestionadores hacia Sasuke y su padre.

—¿A-a qué te refieres? —dijo seguidamente. Sasuke apretó su hombro con sus largos dedos y cuando captó la mirada de Naruto le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza que quería decir que no se molestara en preguntarle nada.

—Ah, pero ¿por qué no dejas que se entere de tus verdaderas intenciones, Sasuke? ¿Tienes miedo de que sepa todas las cosas atroces que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida? Sabes que tengo miles de historias para contar —sus ojos se tornaron amenazantes y, por un momento, muy a su pesar, Sasuke palideció.

Naruto lo vio y pareció asustado también.

Minato, detrás de ellos, observaba al hermano de Sasuke con mayor seriedad y más sangre fría que antes.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó finalmente el Uchiha menor— ¿Qué ganas tratando de meterte en mi vida una y otra vez? Sabes que no me podría importar menos lo que opines de ella.

Itachi no mostró que sus palabras lo afectaran, incluso sonrió al final de ellas.

—Eres tú quien está haciendo de esto otro de los escándalos del clan. ¿Estás tan empeñado en derrumbarnos desde adentro que tienes que usar este tipo de tácticas para lograrlo?

Sasuke se adelantó hacia su hermano. Toda la rabia contenida tenía que salir en algún momento y a él le parecía que no podía aguantarla ni un segundo más.

—Ponte de pie —le ordenó, cada palabra saliendo como un siseo de entre sus dientes. Itachi levantó una de sus cejas y lo miró con curiosidad. El tonto no estaría pensando que...

Se puso de pie y miró a su hermanito desafiante. Incluso extendió sus manos como esperando que hiciera algo. Sasuke temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, pero no se movía. Finalmente, Itachi se cansó de esperar.

—Estoy de pie. ¿Ahora qué?

Naruto corrió para detener a Sasuke, pero llegó muy tarde, su puño ya había conectado con la quijada de su hermano y solo logró sostener su brazo cuando volvía a su posición original después de cumplir con su tarea. Incluso después de esto, Itachi no pareció sentir nada.

Sasuke estaba furioso. Lo había golpeado con toda la fuerza que tenía y aun así no había logrado más que mover la cabeza de su hermano hacia el otro lado, solo por unos segundos. Itachi había regresado a su posición original inmediatamente y lo miraba con curiosidad. Hubiera comenzado a golpearlo otra vez si no hubiera sido porque Naruto estaba a su lado conteniendo su brazo.

—¿Hace cuánto querías hacer eso? —era una burla. Incluso sonreía a medias al mirar a su hermano menor.

—Por más de ocho años... —Naruto observó la expresión de Sasuke envuelta en tanta furia que casi no lo reconoció. Tiró de su brazo para llamar su atención sobre él, y cuando finalmente lo logró, vio cómo poco a poco la expresión del Uchiha cambiaba al verlo. El Sasuke que él conocía volvía a aparecer. Por un momento, pensó aterrado que tal vez esta persona no era realmente él y agitó su cabeza inmediatamente para sacar esa terrible idea de su cabeza.

—¿Estás satisfecho ahora? —Itachi continuó hablando y ambos volvieron sus miradas hacia él otra vez— ¿Dejarás de tratar de hundir al clan ahora?

Naruto comenzó a entender un poco de la frustración de Sasuke. ¿Era acaso normal para dos hermanos actuar así? Simplemente no podía creer que alguien que él conocía se comportara de esa forma. Había algo mal en la forma cómo se trataban y se preguntaba por qué Itachi no podía ver que su hermano era diferente en el fondo. Sasuke jamás hubiera actuado de esa forma a no ser que hubiera sido acorralado para hacerlo. Naruto creía conocerlo, tal vez solo era su malinterpretación y sus esperanzas, pero Sasuke no podía ser ese sujeto que había detenido hacía un momento. Él sabía que no lo era.

Así que lo único que lograba hacerlo actuar de una forma que no estaba en su naturaleza no podía ser nada más que...

—¿Todo es siempre acerca del clan? —su voz los sacó de su intercambio de miradas. Ambos Uchiha se volvieron a ver a Naruto— ¿Todo es siempre acerca de lo que Sasuke puede lograr y no hace?, ¿de lo mal que hace ver al clan?, ¿de lo poco que importan los sentimientos de los demás mientras se alcancen las metas?

Itachi comenzó a agitar su cabeza negando lo que Naruto decía. No era un Uchiha, no podría comprender nunca lo que significaba serlo y ser alguien como Sasuke, que buscaba destruirlos desde adentro con sus irresponsabilidades y poca colaboración. Estaba a punto de interrumpirlo para ordenarle que se callara y volver a su conversación con su hermano, pero lo próximo que le escuchó decir hizo que se le comenzara a helar la sangre en las venas.

—No quiero ni pensar cómo estás criando a Kei bajo ese tipo de convicciones —Itachi hizo un alto completo en sus movimientos, sus ojos fríos clavados en los azules de Naruto—, pero te aseguro que ningún clan vale lo suficiente como para atar la felicidad de tu familia a sus caprichos.

A Sasuke le parecía que era la primera vez que veía a Itachi realmente irritado. Sus ojos eran tan atemorizantes que por un momento no lo reconoció y quiso dar un paso atrás, guardar distancia, ponerse a salvo. Pero Naruto apretó su brazo en ese instante y lo hizo recordar que estaba a su lado. Al girar su rostro para mirarlo se dio cuenta que su amante estaba asustado. Itachi estaba dándole una mirada de completo horror a él específicamente, y cualquier especie viva en el ancho mundo sabría que su vida corría peligro inmediato una vez que era merecedor de tan terrible presagio.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —empezó a decir Itachi, y su voz pareció ensombrecer la habitación— ¿Vienes a mi casa a armar un escándalo con tu ridículo padre y ahora te atreves a juzgarme por la forma cómo crío a mi hijo?

Sasuke se puso frente a Naruto en actitud defensiva sin soltar en ningún momento su mano. Itachi estaba enojado y parecía que las cosas no iban a terminar bien para el otro hombre de seguir así.

—¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de meterte?, ¿de decirte que estaba bien abrir tu boca para juzgarnos? ¿A ti que no eres más que un pobre error mal calculado de tus padres y que tienes una hija que es a la vez un error tuyo?

Naruto no hizo más que abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente y palidecer. Sasuke lo imitó. Cómo era que Itachi sabía todo eso. ¿Acaso había estado investigando a la familia Uzumaki?

Naruto contenía la voz en su garganta, pero no hubiera podido hablar aunque hubiera querido. Itachi continuaba hiriéndolo con cada sonido nuevo que salía de sus labios.

—No creas que no sé quién eres —continuó, su voz ahora más terrible que nunca sabiendo que había dejado a los dos frente a él sin hablar—. Sé muy bien de dónde has venido y lo que eres ahora. Me das risa, hablándome a mí de criar a mi hijo cuando apenas tuviste a alguien para criarte a ti y, por lo que sé, no lo haces tan bien con tu cría en este momento.

Itachi hubiera caído al piso de no haber estado el sofá exactamente detrás. Se tocó un costado de la cara y sintió que le dolía. No había visto venir ningún movimiento de Sasuke, así que el golpe lo había tomado por sorpresa. Miró a su hermano menor que lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, lo más cercano a una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y a Naruto todavía detrás de su novio muy aturdido por lo que había estado escuchando y lo que acababa de presenciar como para ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo y decidirse por una mueca en particular. Sin embargo, fue él quien rompió el atónito silencio por los demás.

—¡Pa-papá! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Minato se incorporó. Aún tenía el puño levantado y una sonrisa comenzaba a posarse en su rostro. Miró a Itachi que lo veía aún sin comprender qué era lo que había pasado y luego se giró hacia su hijo detrás de Sasuke.

—¡Ah, eso se sintió TAN bien!

Sasuke miraba a Minato como si fuera un ser de otro mundo. Acababa de golpear, y no solo golpear —Sasuke podía hacer tanto así—, y arrojar a Itachi Uchiha contra el sofá sin que este se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado. De pronto, comenzó a sentir un nuevo tipo de respeto por el padre de Naruto.

Pero Minato se dirigió inmediatamente a Itachi otra vez.

—Disculpa las molestias causadas —le dijo mirándolo irónicamente y sin nada del respeto que había mostrado al poner pie en la casa ese día más temprano—, no volveremos a importunarte nunca más —luego se volvió y tomó de la mano a Naruto—. Nos vamos.

Su hijo aún lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero se dejó guiar por su padre hasta la puerta sin contestar nada. Sasuke estaba sujeto de su otra mano así que lo jaló consigo también.

Itachi aún no entendía muy bien que había sido golpeado por Minato, así que se quedó sentado en el sofá pensando qué había ocurrido hasta mucho después que la cerradura de la puerta se dejara escuchar en la casa.

-...-

En la escuela, había llegado la hora del almuerzo y Kei comenzó a desarrollar lo que sería una larga obsesión que quizá nunca en su vida se le quitaría. Esta empezó con Kyoko mostrándole el video en su celular sobre sus proezas al cortar las patatas. Muy a su pesar, Kei tuvo que admitir que quizá, después de todo y todas las pruebas contrarias, Kyoko tenía otro tipo de destrezas además de las de los deportes. La niña se sintió satisfecha con solo esta pequeña admisión y comenzó a probar de su almuerzo contenta. Solo que se pasó la mitad de la comida tratando de impedir que Kei le robara algo de su plato después que le informara que su padre ya no le permitía venderle su almuerzo.

Kei se sentía desdichado por su mala suerte y se preguntaba preocupado si algún día podría volver a ser el de antes; aquel que no sentía apego por ninguna comida en específico y a quien le daba igual lo que comiera o no. También estaba un poco molesto por el hecho de que Kyoko se mostrara tan mezquina con su comida, como si supiera lo mucho que el pequeño Uchiha la necesitaba para volver a su ritmo de vida normal. Aún le quedaba un poco de la comida que Naruto le había enviado la noche anterior y la había traído como almuerzo ese día, así que en realidad la falta de alimento no le preocupaba mucho en ese exacto momento, pero se preguntaba qué podría hacer al día siguiente para obtener la única comida que lo podía sostener ahora.

Se la pasó todo el almuerzo distraído por esto y Kyoko se enojó con él por no prestarle atención cuando le explicaba lo difícil que resultaría hacer la tarea de matemáticas de ese fin de semana. Al final del almuerzo se fue muy ofendida porque Kei no simpatizara con sus preocupaciones y lo único que le importara fuera la comida.

Kei tenía mucho que planear ese día, así que no se dio cuenta del enojo de Kyoko —y esto la enojó aun más—. Por lo que cuando llegó la hora de la salida se despidió de su compañera con un gesto ausente y se dirigió a la limusina que lo esperaba en la entrada del colegio como todos los días. A otros niños también los recogían en autos similares en esa escuela, así que no era nada poco habitual; la única salvedad era que el transporte de Kei tenía el privilegio de estacionarse justo en la entrada del colegio, mientras que los transportes del resto de niños esperaban a los lados o en la acera en frente.

Kei fue saludado respetuosamente por su conductor y subió al auto. Casi había olvidado que tendría que ir al dojo primero, como había acordado con su tío Sasuke, y solo lo recordó después de que su conductor se lo consultara.

Unos minutos después, llegó a la casa principal de los Uchiha y fue saludado y reverenciado como era usual cuando se aparecía por ese lugar. Kei no le daba mucha importancia a esta rutina servil; impaciente por empezar su práctica de ese día. Sasuke era un instructor muy estricto, pero Kei estaba seguro que al final lo haría más fuerte y eso lo entusiasmaba. Además, solía hablar mucho con él cuando entrenaban y Kei no tenía que demostrar que sabía todo y era el niño perfecto en tales circunstancias.

Unos minutos después, Mikoto lo detuvo desde la puerta de una sala al lado del pasadizo por la que él transitaba. Le informó que Sasuke aún no había llegado y le preguntó si deseaba esperarlo tomando un poco de té con ella. Kei disimuló un gesto de desaliento antes de hacerle una reverencia y aceptar cortésmente. Pero después de beber la mitad del contenido de su taza, comenzó a ponerse impaciente. Quizá el viejo había olvidado que tenía práctica con él ese día. Era improbable, ya que había sido su idea desde el comienzo, pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación de que algo había pasado.

Kei esperó unos minutos más y luego, disculpándose con su ceremoniosa abuela, sacó el celular del bolsillo de su maleta. Se tardó todavía unos segundos en ubicar el número de su tío, ya que nunca lo había llamado antes, y después de oprimir el botón para hablar puso el aparato sobre su oreja.

Sasuke estaba en casa de Naruto, sentado en la mesa de su cocina cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Vio el nombre en la pantalla y se excusó con Minato y Naruto mientras salía al pasillo al lado de la puerta de la casa. Cuando su voz llegó hasta Kei era una mezcla de cansancio y molestia.

—Lo olvidé. ¿Lo dejamos para mañana?

Kei estuvo callado unos segundos. Luego comenzó a juntar sus cejas lentamente y finalmente entrecerró los ojos, irritado.

—Estoy en el dojo Uchiha ya, ¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿que regresa a casa?

Sasuke reflexionó sobre esto unos instantes. Quizá no era buena idea dejar que Kei llegara a casa para encontrarse a Itachi en el estado que seguramente se encontraba en esos momentos.

—No... eh...

Kei puso un gesto intrigado en su rostro. Su tío sí podía darse el lujo de dudar cuando estaba a punto de formar una sentencia. Interesante.

—No es buena idea que regreses a casa ahora. ¿Por qué no te quedas ahí con tu abuela por un rato?

Kei levantó su mirada para observar a la otra integrante de la habitación y Mikoto le sonrió tiernamente como respuesta.

—¡De ninguna manera! —gritó inmediatamente en protesta.

Sasuke empezaba a perder la paciencia con el pequeño. ¿Desde cuándo se mostraba tan ofendido con él? Usualmente eran tan indiferentes a lo que el otro hiciera o dejara de hacer que nunca habían llegado a molestarse en lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de contestarle nada más, ya que un sonido a su lado devolvió su atención a sus alrededores.

Se giró en redondo y vio a Kyoko Uzumaki, quien aún tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta y lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento incómodo. Kyoko seguramente preguntándose qué hacía el Uchiha en su casa otra vez y Sasuke preguntándose qué decirle a la pequeña.

—Ya vine... —se le salió a Kyoko como de costumbre cuando anunciaba que llegaba de la escuela.

—Bienvenida... —le respondió Sasuke antes de poder evitarlo.

Kei escuchó algo más, una puerta abrirse y la voz del padre de Kyoko saludándola y llevándosela a algún sitio. Luego un suspiro, debía ser de su tío Sasuke. Y otro luego después, Sasuke dirigiéndose a él.

—Tienes que quedarte ahí. No puedes ir a casa ahora.

Kei perdió la paciencia.

—Estás en la casa Uzumaki y por eso no puedes venir aquí, ¿verdad? —Sasuke no le respondió— Me haces venir hasta aquí en vano y ni siquiera me quieres dar una explicación al respecto —Kei sabía que era inútil, Sasuke nunca le daba explicaciones a nadie—, prefieres quedarte ahí que...

Sasuke pareció cambiar de parecer al escucharlo decir esto, porque lo interrumpió en ese momento.

—Ven, entonces. Si no te quieres quedar ahí, dile al chofer que te traiga. Yo te llevaré después de vuelta a casa.

Kei se quedó mirando su teléfono como si de pronto hubiera obtenido la capacidad de decir mentiras, pero como eso no podía ser, se lo volvió a colocar en el oído.

—Está bien —y colgó.

Sasuke también colgó y aún aturdido se dirigió a la cocina. Tres pares de ojos azules idénticos se giraron a mirarlo inmediatamente, el Uchiha pensó que nunca había estado tan cerca de ponerse nervioso como en esa ocasión. Fue Naruto quien se acercó y lo guio a una silla libre al lado de Kyoko que empezaba a almorzar. Levantó una copa de té que Sasuke tenía al frente y haciéndole un gesto pidiéndole calma se fue a la cocina a llenarla otra vez.

Minato decidió ayudar a la pareja y le preguntó quién lo había llamado, con la esperanza de cambiar la conversación hacia aguas más tranquilas. Sasuke les contó que estaba entrenando a Kei y que había olvidado avisarle que ese día no iría al dojo con él.

—Le dije que viniera. Espero que eso no les cause molestias.

Naruto intervino al instante.

—No, claro que no. Lo mejor es que no esté cerca de su padre en este momento.

Kyoko parecía más alerta ahora que el nombre de Kei se metía en la conversación.

—¿Kei va a venir?

Sasuke asintió una vez.

—Oh no, ¡mi cuarto está hecho un desastre!

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de detenerla antes que saliera corriendo hacia el pasillo.

—¡Kyoko, tu comida! ¡Puedes arreglar tu habitación después de comer! —Kyoko no le respondió y Naruto lanzó un suspiro— Tendré que calentarla otra vez —y se llevó el plato de comida consigo.

Minato y Sasuke aún se miraban como si no hubieran terminado de decirse todo lo que tenían en su interior. Aunque parecería que ya lo hubieran hecho después de habérselas pasado esas últimas dos horas hablando y hablando.

—No tengo por qué decírtelo, pero todo esto no hará más que traerle problemas a Naruto.

—Papá... —protestó por lo que le parecía la enésima vez Naruto.

—Sé que no debo meterme, pero no puedo hacer más que preocuparme por ustedes dos. Tu familia parece ser muy cerrada con respecto a este tipo de cosas, Sasuke.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y cruzó sus manos encima de la mesa.

—Lo sé, es por eso que la dejaré fuera de esto.

Minato levantó una ceja.

—No parece que lo estés haciendo.

Naruto le dio una ligera palmada en su brazo al pasar por el lado de su padre otra vez. Lo había venido haciendo durante todo el día, cuando quiera que creía que su padre hablaba de más. Sasuke continuó.

—Acabo de tomar esa decisión ahora. Después de escuchar a Itachi... no tengo ningún remordimiento en dejar el clan Uchiha de una vez por todas.

Naruto se sentó a su lado en ese momento.

—No seas tonto, Sasuke, es tu familia. Uno no aparta a su familia solo porque tiene una discusión con ellos.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Naruto y este se tensó inmediatamente. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que lo tocara tan libremente frente a otras personas, especialmente su padre.

—No es por ti, Naruto —el otro hombre sintió como si tuviera un _deja vu_, pero no podía situar el momento exacto de cuándo había vivido esa escena anteriormente—, fuiste el detonante, pero ya lo había pensado desde hacía más de ocho años. Supongo que quería creer que algunos de ellos todavía podían cambiar, pero me doy cuenta que solo me estaba engañando a mí mismo.

Naruto serenó sus facciones y posó otra de sus manos sobre las de Sasuke que sostenían la primera. Se sentía un poco aliviado, no quería ser la causa de otra ruptura familiar, ya había tenido suficientes problemas cuando había pasado lo mismo con Hinata...

Los ojos de Naruto se quedaron mirando el vacío un momento. Eso era otra vez. Como si su vida se comenzara a poner en movimiento sobre una rueda con los hechos del pasado que volvían para perseguirlo. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza.

Minato seguía cuestionando a Sasuke sobre sus motivos y este seguía respondiéndole lo mejor que podía con la ocasional intervención de Naruto. Se habían pasado la mayor parte de la mañana en esto desde que dejaran la casa de Itachi. Pero dejaron su conversación pendiente cuando unos diez minutos después Kyoko apareció una vez más para unirse en la conversación. Se había cambiado el uniforme y parecía más tranquila que antes.

Naruto le acercó el nuevo plato de comida caliente y le advirtió que no se lo calentaría una segunda vez. Kyoko le agradeció y comenzó a comer. Al poco sonó la puerta y Naruto salió a abrir.

Cuando regresó, traía cogido de los hombros a Kei, quien parecía un poco amedrentado por la cercanía del padre de Kyoko. Su amiga lo saludó desde la mesa de la cocina con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo con una inclinación de la cabeza. Luego volteó a ver a Sasuke y le hizo otro gesto de saludo más breve. Naruto le preguntó si quería almorzar algo con Kyoko y Kei aceptó inmediatamente.

Kei se vio libre finalmente. Naruto se había dirigido a la cocina a preparar un plato para el pequeño Uchiha y este parecía de mejor humor solo por la promesa de más comida. Pero no por mucho tiempo. De pronto, un hombre alto y desconocido se paró frente a él y lo miró con unos ojos azules penetrantes que dejaron a Kei preguntándose si todos los miembros de la familia Uzumaki eran tan parecidos entre sí.

Buscó con la mirada una ayuda y se topó con la mirada de Sasuke.

—Es el abuelo de Kyoko, Minato Namikaze.

Kei asintió una vez y luego hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza mientras se presentaba como acostumbraba hacer con todas las personas mayores.

—Kei Uchiha.

Minato creía que Kei era la viva imagen de su padre. Su cabello era del exacto mismo color y sus ojos tenían los mismos rasgos que los de su progenitor, incluso la forma de su cuerpo era exactamente igual a como recordaba la de su padre, pero en una escala menor, obviamente. La única diferencia entre los dos era el largo de su cabello; mientras Itachi tenía su largo cabello atado en su nuca, Kei lo tenía corto, cayendo en pequeñas capas a los lados de su cara y un poco más corto en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

También recordaba que Itachi había hecho el mismo gesto cuando había conocido a Minato, el mismo tipo de saludo para presentarse y la misma expresión en su rostro al estar parado frente a él, sin delatar ninguna expresión. Minato no pudo contenerse de pensar que el niño era adorable.

—Oh, qué buen niño eres — exclamó mientras estrechaba al pequeño en un fuerte abrazo.

Kei no respondió nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado y asustado por encontrarse de pronto en los brazos de un desconocido como para reaccionar de alguna forma; preocupado, preguntándose si se trataría de algún pervertido, y asustado porque era la primera vez que recordaba que alguien lo abrazaba en toda su vida.

—Te estás esforzando mucho por serlo, ¿no es así? —le preguntó el escritor acariciando su cabello y poniéndose de pronto a su altura hincándose en un pie. Kei comenzó a sonrojarse muy a su pesar.

—Papá, ¿quieres dejarlo?, ¿lo estás asustando?

Kyoko había comenzado a reír y a comentar lo «buen» niño que Kei era en la escuela contando alguna de las antiguas bromas que se hacían mutuamente. Sasuke intervino en estos relatos con más preguntas, claro, muy divertido por la cara de mortificación que se había formado en el rostro de su sobrino. Kei repentinamente deseó estar a solas con Kyoko para amordazarla.

—Basta, Kyoko. Come y calla —le advirtió Naruto mientras depositaba el plato con comida en uno de los asientos libres de la mesa y le hacía un gesto a Sasuke de no darle más cuerda para que siguiera avergonzando a su sobrino—. Sasuke...

—Está bien, está bien —respondió el Uchiha cubriendo su boca.

—Kei, por favor, toma asiento.

Kei asintió inmediatamente y se dirigió hacia el puesto que Naruto había preparado para él en la mesa. Una vez que vio la comida ante él, olvidó todo el enojo con su tío por haberlo dejado esperando en el dojo; dichoso de poder comer algo placentero otra vez. Pero, al parecer, Kyoko no había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

—Entonces, ¿cómo así están todos aquí? Pensé que hoy tenías más turnos en tu trabajo, papá, y por eso era que abue se quedaba conmigo.

Naruto comenzó a rascar su cabeza nerviosamente, buscando una explicación satisfactoria para su curiosa hija.

—Pasaron algunas cosas... Nada grave. Y, bueno, tuve que regresar a casa.

Kyoko y Kei lo miraron intrigados.

—¿Es por eso que el tío de Kei está aquí?

Sasuke comenzó a mirar incómodamente a la niña Uzumaki. Esto también se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

Pero, para suerte de ambos, Minato decidió intervenir para ayudarlos.

—En realidad fue mi culpa —todos giraron sus cabezas en su dirección—. Ya me conoces, Kyoko, solo me preocupo por ti y por tu padre. Tuve un malentendido con Sasuke y Naruto tuvo que venir a solucionarlo.

Kyoko parecía muy interesada por esto

—¿Eh? ¿No me digas que se estuvieron peleando?

Kei no perdía ni uno de los gestos de los tres adultos frente a él. Después de todo, él sabía muchas cosas que Kyoko desconocía.

—No, claro que no —Naruto intervino otra vez—. Finalmente todo se solucionó. Por favor, Kyoko, termina tu comida. Se te va a enfriar otra vez y ya te he dicho que no pienso calentarla por segunda ocasión.

Su hija obedeció pero aún se preguntaba muchas cosas cuando el sonido del timbre en la puerta hizo que todos los adultos en la cocina volvieran a sobresaltarse. Minato, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí, tensos y nerviosos por algo, observó Kei. Naruto hizo un gesto para levantarse a abrir la puerta como la vez anterior, pero Minato lo detuvo.

—Permíteme.

Y antes que Naruto pudiera protestar salió hacia el pasadizo. Él y Sasuke intercambiaron un par de miradas tensas por unos segundos hasta que la puerta de la cocina se abrió nuevamente.

Pero la figura que se asomó no era el hombre a quien esperaban ver.

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que un par de delgados brazos se colgaran de su cuello y un cabello oscuro se hundiera sobre su pecho.

—¡Naruto! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía!

Sasuke miraba a la mujer como si fuera una aparición, pero no pudo menos que ponerse de pie en el acto.

Naruto trató de salir de su estupor para reconocer a la persona en sus brazos. Minato los observaba sonriente desde la entrada.

—¿Qui-quién...? —cuando por fin pudo ver el rostro de la mujer, una sonrisa sincera comenzó a formarse en sus labios. Sasuke estaba completamente horrorizado— ¿Hanabi?

-...-

* * *

Había descuidado algunas ideas en este capítulo que solo ahora puedo editar y precisar mejor. Está un poco más cambiado del original por eso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fandom: **Naruto.

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género:** yaoi, drama, humor.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** besos entre dos hombres.

* * *

**Doce años**

**Capítulo 14**

-…-

**_por Hikari Shiroki_**

-…-

-…-

Kyoko fue la segunda persona en la habitación en reaccionar. Lo más rápido que pudo, se levantó de su silla y corrió a abrazar a la recién llegada gritando «tía Hanabi», «tía Hanabi», una y otra vez. La joven mujer le devolvió el abrazo en cuanto se separó de Naruto, una sonrisa completamente radiante en su rostro al apreciar a su sobrina en esa ocasión. Naruto seguía esta interacción con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, encantado con que ambas mujeres estuvieran reunidas una vez más.

Sasuke la recordaba ahora. Hanabi Hyuuga era la hermana menor de Hinata, la madre de Kyoko, y además la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Le tomó un tiempo reconciliar sus recuerdos de ella, como una niña pequeña, porque la última vez que la había visto solo tenía ocho años, con la mujer crecida que se encontraba con ellos en ese instante. Ahora que la tenía frente a él se daba clara cuenta que el tiempo había pasado.

Su figura delgada, grandes ojos claros en un rostro ovalado y un largo cabello lacio enmarcándolo, eran algo que harían que cualquier hombre girara la cabeza para verla andar si se la cruzaba en la calle. Por un segundo después, pensó irritado que Hinata tal vez también había crecido para ser como su hermana y ahora no le cabía dudas de por qué Naruto la había elegido en primer lugar.

—Es la hermana de Hinata, Hanabi —Sasuke salió inmediatamente de sus reflexiones para atender a la voz de Naruto, que se había dado cuenta de lo silencioso que de pronto se había puesto el Uchiha—. Hanabi, ¿recuerdas a Sasuke Uchiha?

El nombre llamó la atención de la tía de Kyoko en seguida. Esta se incorporó del abrazo de su sobrina en el piso y miró curiosamente de un lado al otro en la dirección donde estaban sentados los dos Uchiha. Luego de un segundo de indecisión se volvió hacia el que estaba parado.

—Po-por supuesto... Vaya, es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Sasuke.

Sasuke le devolvió el saludo con la cabeza, pero no dijo le dirigió una sola palabra, así que Naruto volvió a intervenir.

—Sasuke es un buen amigo mío... Eh, bueno, reciente, pero... es una persona cercana a mí ahora.

Minato parecía el más divertido con toda la situación. Caminó unos pasos y tomó el asiento que estaba libre al lado de Kei, haciendo que el pequeño se concentrara de pronto en su comida con más bríos que antes. Hanabi y Kyoko miraban con curiosidad a Naruto y Sasuke, pero como parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a explicar nada más, la mujer mayor decidió cambiar de tema.

—Ya veo —y seguidamente se volvió a su sobrina—. Kyoko, espera a ver todas las cosas que te compré en Inglaterra. ¡Hay cosas tan lindas que me muero por vértelas puestas!

Kyoko le respondió que estaba encantada y luego que su padre le hiciera un gesto para que regresara a su comida, le pidió que la esperara el poco tiempo que se tardaría en terminar de comer. Mientras tanto, Naruto se llevó a Hanabi a un lado para ofrecerle algo de beber.

—Es repentino que regresaras. Pensé que ibas a estar en Inglaterra un año más.

Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y depositó ambas manos en su cintura mientras ladeaba su cabeza. Naruto recordaba que Hinata hacía lo mismo cuando estaba buscando las palabras para explicarle algo y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro ante el parecido.

—Aún no sé si me quedaré definitivamente. No he avisado a la casa Hyuuga que iba a regresar y solo traje algunas cosas en la maleta. El resto de mis cosas todavía están allá.

Naruto le alcanzó una taza de té.

—¿Entonces decidiste venir de improviso? ¿Cómo así?

Hanabi se puso un poco colorada.

—Los extrañaba, a ti y a Kyoko. Quería verlos aunque fuera solo por unos días.

Naruto sonrió. La pequeña Hanabi siempre había sido muy vergonzosa sobre sus emociones, aunque no tanto como su esposa Hinata.

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenida —Hanabi iba a decir algo más, pero Naruto la interrumpió sin darse cuenta—. Neji vino el fin de semana pasado. Fuimos a almorzar al restaurante de Chouji —le comentó de pronto más animado—. Parece que tiene mucho trabajo, pero aun así se da un poco de tiempo para estar con nosotros. Creo que te lo había prometido, ¿verdad?

Hanabi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, seguramente quería pasar tiempo con ustedes. Él te considera uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Naruto comenzó a rascarse la cabeza; un poco avergonzado de no haberlo tomado de esa forma desde el principio.

—¿Le pedirás que te lleve a casa? Estoy seguro que en unas horas estará libre del trabajo y podrá venir a...

—No —el tono apresurado de Hanabi al contestarle hizo que su cuñado estuviera intrigado después de escucharla—, prefiero que no sepan que he regresado, los de la casa Hyuuga.

—Pero... —Naruto iba a protestar, pero enseguida Hanabi levantó uno de sus delicados dedos y lo puso sobre sus labios.

—Es un secreto —le dijo en cuchicheo—. Si papá o Neji se enteran que he regresado a Japón por unos días, insistirían en que cumpla con una avalancha de compromisos aburridos a los que como heredera del clan tengo que asistir —Naruto comprendió, por el gesto de la pequeña mujer, que era algo muy tedioso—. Ya lo sabes, lo de siempre —su rostro se animó de pronto—. Prefiero quedarme aquí. Pasaré esta semana contigo y con Kyoko y, después, me iré, calladamente.

—¿Aquí? —Naruto no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa al escucharla.

Hanabi pareció dudar por un momento.

—¿Los molesto?

—No, no, claro que no —quiso rectificarse inmediatamente. Su cuñada raras veces se tomaba esas libertades con ellos, no iba a ser justamente él quien la desanimara de ello—. Tenemos un cuarto libre de todas formas. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

Hanabi casi dio un brinco de felicidad e inmediatamente se acercó al asiento de Kyoko a darle las buenas nuevas sobre su estadía con ellos. Kyoko estaba positivamente contenta. Sasuke, que se había vuelto a sentar para ocultar su impaciencia ante la conversación privada que habían estado sosteniendo Naruto y la otra mujer, se levantó para cederle el asiento y Hanabi lo tomó sin mucha protesta. Después de esto, aprovechó para acercarse al lado de Naruto.

—¿Hace eso con frecuencia? ¿Quedarse con ustedes?

Naruto negó inmediatamente.

—No, es la primera vez. Quiere estar de incógnito en Japón. Ya sabes, la familia Hyuuga no la deja tranquila —Sasuke miró a Naruto en silencio por un tiempo muy largo, tanto que el otro hombre comenzó a ponerse nervioso—. ¿Qué?

Después de unos segundos de indecisión más, el Uchiha le respondió.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo un momento? Quiero hablarte de algo en privado.

Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso nuevamente; aunque se daba cuenta que Sasuke estaba actuando muy serio en ese momento. Debía sentirse todavía inseguro por las cosas que habían pasado en la mañana y seguramente solo quería tener un momento a solas con él para conversar al respecto. Asintió después de pasar su mano por su propio rostro.

—Sasuke comprará helado para el postre —anunció después de volverse con este hacia la entrada de la cocina—. Ya venimos.

Kyoko lanzó un viva de satisfacción, mientras Kei levantaba una de sus cejas en interrogación; hubiera sido un gesto perfecto Uchiha si no hubiera sido porque Minato lo vio y se le tiró encima otra vez sonriendo y declarando lo «lindo» que era.

Kyoko y Hanabi rieron ante el susto que se había llevado el niño después de esto, y Kei comenzó a ponerse muy rojo otra vez.

Sasuke hubiera comenzado a sentir compasión por su sobrino si no hubiera sido porque estaba apurado en salir con Naruto. Sabía que salir a comprar el postre solo había sido la excusa que este había usado, pero de todas formas se subió a su auto y condujo hasta el estacionamiento del centro comercial más próximo. Cuando estuvo aparcado en un lugar más o menos solitario, detuvo a Naruto antes que pudiera bajar del auto.

—No me has dicho si estás de acuerdo —le dijo, su tono totalmente neutro.

El otro hombre pareció tomado por sorpresa y, por un momento, no supo de lo que Sasuke estaba hablando.

—¿Sobre qué?

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

—Sobre mí y dejar a mi familia.

Una gran tensión comenzó a formarse en el cuerpo de Naruto enseguida y se tomó más tiempo del ordinario en pensar una buena respuesta.

—Te lo he dicho —le dijo al cabo, su voz parecía de pronto nerviosa—, la familia es importante. No deberías alejarte de la tuya solo por esto.

El rostro de Sasuke debía mostrarse irritado después de escuchar esto; si algo, le molestaba toda esa indecisión, pero Naruto no cambió lo que había dicho al verlo, simplemente bajó la mirada para evitar la suya.

—¿«Solo por esto»? —repitió un poco herido.

Ya habían pasado muchas cosas juntos como para trivializarlas de esa manera, en la estimación de Sasuke.

Naruto percibía su tensión, ya que tragó saliva antes de poder volver a contestarle.

—Mira, no sé definir esto todavía —le respondió después de lanzar un pesado suspiro—. No me parece que sea lo más razonable decidir cosas tan importantes en este momento, aún no sabemos con seguridad cómo quedaremos al final de todo.

Sasuke todavía veía a Naruto como un ángel, la respuesta a todas sus plegarias. Sabía que lo adoraba como nunca adoraría a nada más en ese mundo, pero en ese momento, sabiendo que era un ser celestial, sentía que tenía un enorme mazo que de pronto había comenzado a golpearlo y a romperlo desde el interior. La sensación no era nada agradable y Sasuke comenzó a moverse incómodamente en su asiento.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó intentando no mostrarse tan decepcionado o herido a como se sentía.

Era la primera vez que le ocurría, y no sabía exactamente cómo actuar cuando alguien le asestaba un golpe tan certero.

Naruto no pareció notar esto. Se dio cuenta que el otro hombre ya no parecía tan amenazador como hacía un momento y respiró por un momento con tranquilidad; pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, aliviado.

—Nada, no hagas nada —le dijo con prisa, queriendo acabar esa conversación enseguida.

Por su parte, Sasuke pensó en lo que sería no hacer nada. Itachi metido en su cabeza por más de veinticuatro horas al día por siete días a la semana. Su padre llamándolo por teléfono para gritarle y hacer de su vida un infierno como ocho años antes. Y el peor tormento de todos, pensar que Naruto nunca correspondería a sus verdaderos sentimientos al final de todo eso. Todo en vano.

Había estado contento con que Naruto aceptara sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras de amor sin pronunciar. Más que contento, podía decirse. Entendía que Naruto también las había experimentado, había estado ahí con él, lo sabía. Pero ahora parecía que nada había sido suficiente.

Después de lo que habían pasado ese día, todo lo anterior era algo tan pequeño en comparación a lo que realmente ansiaba, que Sasuke estuvo sobrecogido por un momento por la fuerza con que deseaba al otro hombre. Lo deseaba ahí con él, y el término de «para siempre» hacía eco en su cerebro, pero no era solo eso, era mucho más. Deseaba que Naruto le pidiera lo mismo, que el otro hombre lo deseara de la misma forma que él lo hacía; con toda el alma, el cuerpo y la mente. Después de todo eso, Naruto aún se rehusaba a darle lo único que en verdad le importaba.

—No puedo no hacer nada —concluyó con finalidad. Las cosas ya estaban en marcha. Su familia estaba enterada de sus intenciones y sabía que Itachi no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de encontrar en Naruto un punto débil en él, ahora que estaba enterado de sus relaciones.

—Sasuke…

Lo que fuera que Naruto iba a replicarle en ese momento, Sasuke no lo necesitaba. Lo que sí necesitaba era que su amante se diera cuenta de la posición en la que él se encontraba y, si tenía la suerte, finalmente descubriera una forma de aceptarlo como Sasuke deseaba.

—Tal vez para ti sea más sencillo quedarte en donde estás, pero para mí solo serían más problemas.

Naruto se quedó callado unos momentos, pensando las palabras de Sasuke. Después de haber pasado esos pocos momentos en presencia de su hermano, se podía hacer una idea de lo difícil que era la situación de Sasuke en su familia. Las cosas que había tenido que sufrir y lo mucho de elogiar que era el que hubiera crecido siguiendo con fiereza sus propios ideales.

Sabía que la pelea de esa mañana había sido algo terrible, pero tampoco le parecía que fuera irreconciliable. A Sasuke le podía parecer que no tendría otra opción que alejarse de aquellos que le hacían daño, pero a Naruto todavía le quedaba la esperanza de que, al final del camino, lograran entenderse.

—Lo siento —su disculpa obtuvo la atención inmediata del Uchiha—. Sé que piensas que estoy siendo egoísta, pero en realidad...

—No creo que estés siendo egoísta —aclaró Sasuke interrumpiéndolo otra vez—. Pero sí creo que estás siendo cobarde al respecto.

Naruto hizo un gesto de impaciencia y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cobarde? —le preguntó como para cerciorarse de haberlo escuchado correctamente.

Él se estaba esforzando en ser comprensivo y solidarizarse con el Uchiha y a este ¿no se lo ocurría otra cosa que insultarlo?

Sasuke asintió una vez ante esta pregunta y Naruto comenzó a perder la paciencia.

—Acabo de decirle a mi padre que estoy contigo esta misma mañana —le recordó secamente, sin apartar la mirada de dos ojos negros que no parecían amedrentados por ella en lo más mínimo—. No veo mi cobardía en ningún lado.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por la cara, después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Debía contenerse. Lo sabía. Pero Naruto empezaba a ponerse testarudo y su ceguera lo estaba exasperando.

—No querías —le devolvió a su vez, su voz sonaba un poco herida aunque intentó ocultarla—. Tuviste que hacerlo cuando viste que no podías negarlo.

Naruto sabía que estaba enojado. ¿Sasuke se atrevía a reclamarle que no hubiera estado sonriendo como un tonto cuando le declaraba a su padre que había estado manoseándose con otro hombre por las pasadas noches? Un rubor furioso se posó en su rostro enseguida y como consecuencia de estos recuerdos. Obviamente, no había sido nada agradable tener que decírselo de esa forma; para colmo frente al hermano de Sasuke. Si lo había hecho había sido porque no encontró forma de poder negarlo y Naruto detestaba decir mentiras a las personas que amaba. Su reacción había sido normal, no algo que le pudiera sacar en cara. Había dicho la verdad. Le costaba todavía entenderse a sí mismo en esos pasados días y las sensaciones que el otro hombre le metía con cada contacto eran algo muy alejado de su comprensión aún. Pero lo había admitido. ¿Qué más quería que hiciera?

—Sasuke... —le dijo con una seriedad mortal—, no creo que tengas el derecho a pedirme más en este momento.

El otro hombre lo miró como si le hubiera caído un baldazo de agua fría desde el cielo. Naruto sostenía su mirada con la misma vivacidad con la que él sostenía la suya. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una batalla interna que estaba pareja en su intensidad. Sasuke debía admitir que en Naruto, quien hasta hacía unas semanas huía al verlo aparecer, era un gran mérito.

—Esto no va a acabar bien —fue Naruto el primero en apartar la mirada. Pero Sasuke fue quien estuvo más asustado al escuchar sus palabras.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Solo estaba alejando a Naruto con sus exigencias. Después de todo, él había sido quien lo había buscado desde el principio y era él quien estaba contento con solo estar a su lado por el tiempo que le pudiera regalar. No podía arriesgarse a perder eso también. De ninguna manera.

Con un gesto algo tosco se inclinó hacia él y depositó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Naruto. Él se volvió a mirarlo inmediatamente y se mostró preocupado cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Sasuke había comenzado a temblar un poco. Sin embargo, su cabello cubría sus ojos, así que no podía ver la expresión que tenía para descubrir qué era lo que de pronto lo había puesto así.

—Tienes razón —y parecía que las palabras se atoraban en la garganta de Sasuke con tan solo pronunciarlas—. Olvida todo lo que te dije. Estamos donde estamos. Estoy bien con eso —su corazón comenzó a latir con una fuerza inhumana al decir esta mentira, pero Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de arrancárselo con tal de lograr que Naruto se quedara con él.

El otro hombre fue el más sorprendido por esta declaración. Entendía que, a su manera, intentaba disculparse, pero no sabía cómo, y lo más cercano a lo que podía llegar con una disculpa había sido darle la razón. Naruto todavía no comprendía qué era lo que lo había molestado tanto en un principio y ahora, con su enojo nuevamente en calma, se volvía a esforzar en comprenderlo una vez más.

De pronto, Sasuke levantó un poco su cabeza y notó que había dejado de temblar. El brillo de sus ojos negros se dejó ver a través de algunos mechones de sus cabellos negros como una luz fantasmagórica. Naruto lanzó un suspiro al verlos. Había estado tan tenso todo ese tiempo que había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaban los ojos de Sasuke cuando lo miraba de esa forma; como si él fuera lo más importante de ese mundo.

No sabía lo que había ocurrido en el interior del otro hombre, pero agradecía que ya hubiera pasado.

Sonrió, después de asentir, y Sasuke se inclinó sobre él para besarlo. Era pleno día, estaban sentados en el auto en un estacionamiento repleto de otros vehículos y personas, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Naruto mismo pareció no darle mucha importancia tampoco y Sasuke se sintió infinitamente más aliviado. No duró mucho, claro, solo lo suficiente para que le dijera que siempre lo amaría sin palabras y lo suficiente como para que Naruto se sintiera otra vez seguro de dónde estaba.

-...-

Minato estaba sentado al lado de Kei en el sofá de la sala, mientras su nieta y Hanabi revisaban los regalos que esta última le había traído de su viaje. Kyoko le había mostrado cada regalo a su abuelo y a Kei en un principio, pero como se dio cuenta que ninguno mostraba mayor interés en ellos, desistió de esa idea y se la pasó conversando con su tía Hanabi acerca de los otros obsequios.

Kei estaba muy callado mientras observaba a Kyoko interactuar con su tía y su abuelo. Trató de no comparar esa relación familiar con la suya porque no le parecía que nada productivo saldría de ello, así que se concentró en recordar lo bien que había comido ese día y en las posibilidades de hacerse de esa comida para los días siguientes. Naruto no parecía un mal sujeto, aunque debía admitir que debía estar algo confundido si estaba saliendo con su tío Sasuke.

No los había visto interactuar lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que su tío se comportaba diferente con el padre de Kyoko que con cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Así que seguía manteniendo la idea de que era una más de sus conquistas, y lo único que Kei esperaba era que acabaran en buenos términos para poder seguir teniendo acceso a la comida de Naruto.

—¿Qué tal la escuela, Kei? —la voz de Minato a su lado lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

Había olvidado que tenía al abuelo de Kyoko sentado a unos centímetros de distancia. A decir verdad, Minato no se le había separado en casi todo el tiempo desde que pusiera pie en la casa Uzumaki y aunque, en otra ocasión, tal atención le hubiera molestado, Kei no podía dejar de notar que lo que el abuelo de Kyoko le inspiraba en realidad era poco más que un tonto nerviosismo. Por culpa de esto, su rostro estaba adoptando la mala costumbre de ponerse colorado cuando lo encontraba mirándolo de improviso

Minato lo había notado, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que comenzar a rascarse un lado de la cara y sonreír tontamente como respuesta.

—Soy el primero —no lo había dicho por jactancia, era lo que usualmente la gente esperaba que respondiera como heredero de los Uchiha, aunque eso a él no le importaba mucho tampoco. Era natural que fuera el mejor teniendo un apellido como el que tenía. Lo extraño hubiera sido ser un fracasado y tener ese apellido. O un renegado como su tío, se puso a reflexionar seguidamente.

—¿En serio? —Minato no parecía realmente impresionado por esto, pero igualmente le había devuelto una sonrisa. Esta no expresaba la alegría de momentos antes y Kei Uchiha se le quedó mirando tratando de averiguar qué era lo que sentía el escritor en ese momento— Tu padre debe estar orgulloso por eso.

Kei asintió levemente. Había algo que no terminaba de entender del comentario de Minato.

—¿Te gusta estudiar?

Kei se encogió de hombros. Pensó que en realidad nunca había tomado el estudio como cuestión de gusto o no. Simplemente eran cosas que tenía que hacer, y todo lo que hacía un Uchiha debía ser exitoso.

—Me es fácil.

Minato asintió mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su quijada, reflexionando la respuesta del pequeño.

—Pero debe haber algo que te guste hacer... ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?

Kei se distrajo un segundo con Kyoko, quien había comenzado a gritar emocionada por un sombrero —muy feo, pensó Kei— que su tía le había traído también. Después de observar su emoción, sonrió un poco, muy a su pesar.

—Suelo leer mucho... —dijo después de esto. Reflexionando y encontrando que lo único que hacía sin que nadie se lo mandara primero era leer.

No era que le agradara en extremo, pero era lo que usualmente hacía cuando estaba aburrido; así que se figuró que era a eso a lo que se refería el abuelo de Kyoko.

Minato pareció entusiasmado por esta respuesta.

—Yo también adoro leer. ¿Cuál es el último libro que has leído?

—_Hagakure_ de Yamamoto Tsunemoto.

Minato se quedó en silencio después de esto. Un momento muy largo en que no apartó su analítica mirada del niño y Kei se comenzó a sentir incómodo por el silencio.

Acto seguido, tomó a Kei por los hombros y lo puso de pie, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarlo hacia algún lugar del departamento.

—Los niños deben actuar como niños —le dijo muy lenta pero fuertemente. Kei no tenía idea si estaba molesto o qué se le había metido a la cabeza al adulto, pero estaba seguro que había sido algo que él había dicho—. Hay un tiempo para todo en esta vida y quizá llegue un momento en que tú y yo nos sentemos a hablar sobre la filosofía de _Hagakure_, pero con tus doce años en este momento, eso está lejos de ser apropiado para ti.

Kei asentía automáticamente a cada una de las ¿reprimendas? de Minato, un poco avergonzado por su cercanía otra vez, pero dándose cuenta que era una reprimenda muy diferente a la que hubiera recibido en toda su vida.

Su padre nunca le llamaba la atención por nada, cuando tenía que decirle algo que se acercaba a una recomendación sobre un cambio en su conducta, simplemente lo miraba a los ojos y le decía que «eso no era conveniente». Sasuke, la única otra persona que se había atrevido a hacer otro tanto por él, lo miraba con un aire de superioridad infinitamente insoportable y le daba a entender que «era despreciable por hacer eso». Realmente, el modo en que Minato lo manejaba, aunque hacía ponerse muy nervioso a Kei, era nueva y extraña para él. Sin embargo, no le provocaba temor como la de su padre, o ira como la de su tío. Si acaso, notaba que los latidos de su corazón sonaban más fuertemente en su pecho.

Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación donde no había más mobiliario que una cama, una mesa de noche y un librero repleto de libros a un lado. Tuvieron que saltar el equipaje que Hanabi había dejado en la entrada a medio abrir en su apuro de entregarle sus regalos a Kyoko, pero muy pronto estuvieron frente a una hilera larga de libros.

—Está bien. Usualmente yo ocupo esta habitación cuando me quedo a dormir y por eso traigo algunos de mis libros conmigo —le comenzó a explicar Minato, mientras ponía a Kei frente a la pequeña biblioteca—. Todos estos libros son interesantes y pueden ser leídos por públicos de todas las edades. Escoge el que quieras, te lo regalaré.

Kei asintió de prisa y pasó sus ojos por algunos de los libros, pero casi inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron sobre el lomo de uno que nunca había escuchado nombrar antes. Estiró su mano y lo sostuvo, leyendo la contraportada por un momento. Minato, a su lado, hizo un movimiento de improviso para arrebatárselo.

—Ah, ese... —Kei lo atajó a tiempo y le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora al notar sus intenciones— Bueno, tal vez no te interesen las historias de piratas. ¿Qué tal algo de samuráis? Estabas leyendo _Hagakure_, ¿no?

Kei vio el otro libro que Minato había puesto frente a él y recordó el título inmediatamente.

—Ya lo leí —el hombre adulto hizo otro movimiento nervioso y volvió a colocar el libro en el estante. Kei finalmente terminó de leer la sinopsis de la historia y leía el nombre del autor—. ¿Eres escritor? —le preguntó de pronto muy sorprendido. O para los estándares de lo que a un Uchiha le resultaría eso.

Minato comenzó a rascarse un lado de la cara otra vez. Kei se dio cuenta que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso. Algo así como la manía que tenía Kyoko con enrollarse la parte final del cabello con su dedo índice.

—He escrito algunas historias… —le dijo vagamente y visiblemente incómodo ahora—, pero no quería que leyeras nada mío antes que leyeras otras cosas más interesantes.

Kei sujetó el libro firmemente entre sus dedos ahora.

—Quiero este, por favor.

No supo por qué lo dijo, solo supo que, al final, cuando recibió el rostro un poco encarnado de Minato de respuesta y su pequeña señal de asentimiento con la cabeza unos segundos después, sintió una enorme satisfacción naciendo en su interior.

Cuando regresaron a la sala, las chicas habían avanzado a la sección de zapatos y Kyoko se probaba unas botas largas y blancas en ese momento. Le preguntó su opinión a Minato, pero cuando recibió una mirada perdida de su abuelo se volvió a Kei para preguntarle. Lo llamó dos veces sin que este levantara la vista del libro que ocupaba su mirada antes de desistir de su intento.

Unos segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y Naruto, seguido de Sasuke, entraron a la sala.

—¿Ya terminaron de almorzar?

Minato les hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras Kyoko le enseñaba sus botas nuevas a su padre. Sasuke estaba a un lado, muy silencioso. Kei lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, pero no le dijo nada en ese momento. Sin embargo, Sasuke se le acercó y le preguntó qué estaba leyendo.

—Es un libro sobre piratas —le respondió su sobrino, ya que no conocía por el momento nada más al respecto.

Sasuke parecía impresionado.

—¿Desde cuándo lees tú ese tipo de libros?

Minato intervino inmediatamente.

—¿No está bien? Está en la edad de leer ese tipo de libros.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, pero se quedó mirando la espalda de la cabeza de Kei desde detrás del sofá. En ese momento, Naruto le hizo un gesto para que lo ayudara en la cocina y Sasuke estuvo a punto de retirarse en silencio para seguirlo, hasta que Kei levantó la cabeza y comenzó a sonreír burlonamente.

—¿No se demoraron demasiado solo por un poco de helado?

Sasuke se le acercó nuevamente y poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza la hundió en el sofá.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de pensar esas cosas —le siseó entre dientes.

Minato se giró a ver al pequeño un poco asombrado. De pronto, lo vio diferente, menos serio y más como un niño de su edad. Luego levantó la vista nuevamente hacia Sasuke, ¿se daría cuenta que solo ante él actuaba de esa forma?

Y como el Uchiha mayor comenzara a seguir a Naruto a la cocina nuevamente, Kei todavía agregó:

—Sí, sí, quiero el mío sin derretir, por favor.

Sasuke le lanzó una última mirada de amenaza desde la cocina y luego se perdió en su interior.

Kei estaba satisfecho, acababa de vengarse de haber sido dejado plantado en el dojo ese día. Sasuke siempre estaba actuando como si todo lo que hacía fuera una completa incógnita que nadie podría nunca sondear y, de vez en cuando, a Kei le gustaba recordarle que él no estaba tan ciego como el resto.

Minato lo volvió a sacar de estas reflexiones al atraerlo hacia su pecho y atraparlo con sus brazos en el sofá. Kei no pudo hacer más que levantar su cabeza para mirar atontado al hombre adulto, que portaba una gran sonrisa ahora.

—Eres un niño muy perspicaz para tu edad, ¿no es cierto?

Kei se daba cuenta que Minato se refería a la broma de Sasuke y Naruto, pero como no estaba seguro si él también estaba al corriente de la situación no supo qué responderle por unos segundos.

—Lo siento —fue la única salida que encontró para no comprometerse por el momento.

Minato le hizo un gesto con una mano para alejar la disculpa y luego de cerciorarse de que Kyoko y Hanabi siguieran enfrascadas en su sesión de modas, volvió a dirigirse a él en un tono más bajo.

—No te disculpes. Actúas como un niño de doce años debería actuar. Solo espero que no le digas nada de esto a Kyoko todavía —Kei le dio una ojeada a la niña aprensivamente antes de volver su mirada hacia Minato una vez más—. Creo que solo Naruto es el indicado para decírselo.

El pequeño Uchiha asintió y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Se daba cuenta que el abuelo de Kyoko estaba enterado de todo y ahora sentía que su rostro comenzaba a arder al recordar el doble sentido de sus palabras anteriores. Dios sabía que lo menos que deseaba era ser calificado de pervertido como su tío. Además, en el interior, empezaba a pesarle que el hombre mayor se desengañara de su buena conducta tan pronto.

Minato comenzó a acariciar su cabello un segundo después y Kei evitó su mirada inmediatamente. El color en sus mejillas debía hacerlo lucir como un crío y era por eso que el abuelo de Kyoko se tomaba tantas libertades con él. Era simplemente mortificante no poder tener sus emociones bajo control como siempre lo hacía.

El otro hombre estaba recordando una escena parecida que había tenido con Naruto muchos años atrás y no parecía notar para nada la incomodidad del pequeño entre sus brazos. En seguida, vio el libro abierto que Kei sostenía tensamente entre sus dedos y otra sonrisa volvió a adornar su rostro.

—Esa parte es la mitad de la historia. Empecé en la mitad para contar cosas interesantes desde el comienzo —le explicó con calma y su buen humor habitual. Kei se sintió más aliviado al escucharlo—. En los siguientes capítulos narro el principio y la última parte es el desenlace.

Kei fijó su atención en el libro otra vez y empezó a leer unos cuantos párrafos. Se sentía cómodo, recostado en el pecho de Minato, pero aun así estaba algo nervioso por su cercanía.

—¿Están buscando una piedra preciosa? —le preguntó mientras seguía leyendo, de pronto metido de lleno en la historia.

—Umm, es algo más como que buscan la respuesta a la vida —Kei comenzó a prestar más interés a su lectura a medida que Minato le hacía comentarios oportunos en algún párrafo.

Naruto apareció en un momento más con una bandeja llena de copas de helado. Sasuke traía otra con una carga similar. Le tomó menos de un segundo observar la situación en su sala en cambiar a modo de padre inmediatamente.

—Kyoko, ya fue suficiente, deja que tu tía descanse un poco. Recuerda que acaba de llegar de viaje —y luego de hacer que su hija comenzara a guardar sus cosas, se giró hacia Minato—. Papá, ya te he dicho que dejes al niño en paz. Lo estás asustando.

Kei se incorporó de un salto. Había estado tan relajado unos segundos antes que había olvidado por completo la posición tan extraña en la que se había quedado leyendo sobre Minato. Cuando miró nerviosamente a los lados se encontró con la mirada burlona de Sasuke fija en él, así que no pudo evitar sonrojarse irritado muy a su pesar.

El padre de Naruto todavía hizo algunos comentarios mientras reía sobre cómo le habían embargado los recuerdos de cuando Naruto era un pequeño al tener a Kei en sus brazos. Su hijo estaba seguro que el compañero de Kyoko se sentía mortificado por esto, por lo que agitó la cabeza y fue a sentarse entre ambos para impedir que su padre volviera a molestar a su pequeño invitado.

Sasuke estuvo parado unos momentos, indeciso sobre dónde sentarse, pero cuando Kyoko lo llamó a su lado no le quedó de otra que tomar asiento con ella y Hanabi en el otro sofá.

La niña no perdió el tiempo en comenzar a preguntarle qué tipo de entrenamiento le daba a Kei. Sasuke le comenzó a contar lo que hacían y como la pequeña no quedaba satisfecha con esto, le comenzó a contar un poco de las lecciones que él había recibido cuando era niño. Esto pareció robar la atención de Kyoko y al poco rato lo comenzó a atacar con preguntas al respecto. Hanabi los escuchaba y de vez en cuando se ponía una mano sobre la boca y agitaba la cabeza hacia los lados, comentando su desaprobación ante los ejercicios tan peligrosos que Sasuke le estaba dando de referencia a una niña pequeña. Kyoko no había cambiado nada.

Naruto y Kei, sin embargo, estaban muy callados observando a los tres del sillón frente a ellos. Naruto pensaba que Kyoko se veía muy a gusto entre Sasuke y Hanabi, como si tuviera un padre y una madre a su lado, y se preguntaba si el que él no formara parte de esa escena le debería molestar de alguna forma. Kei, por otro lado, miraba a su tío Sasuke hablando amenamente con una niña de su edad y le parecía que había algo muy equivocado en esa escena. Era obvio que lo único que Sasuke quería lograr con la atención que le daba a la niña Uzumaki era ganarse el favor de Naruto, pero a Kei se le hacía una bajeza usar ese tipo de estrategias.

—Ustedes dos —ambos voltearon a ver a Minato en cuanto lo escucharon hablar en un tono confidencial hacia ellos —, si siguen mirando de esa forma a Sasuke y a Kyoko se comenzaran a poner verdes de la envidia.

Naruto se sonrojó y lanzó una protesta diciendo que no tenía idea de lo que le decía y que no hablara tonterías tan repentinamente. Kei, por otro lado, se metió una cucharada grande de helado para simular su turbación y luego tomó una servilleta inmediatamente. Había olvidado que odiaba las cosas dulces.

Kyoko fue la primera en terminar su helado y preguntarle a su padre si había más, como Naruto hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza de respuesta, Sasuke y Kei ofrecieron el suyo al mismo tiempo.

—Puedes tomar el mío —y luego se quedaron mirando con enojo.

Kyoko aceptó el de Sasuke porque estaba más cerca de ella y Kei se quedó mirando enfadado a su tío durante todo el tiempo —los dos odiaban las cosas dulces, pero no querían pasar por descorteses al dejarlas—, hasta que Minato terminó su copa y le preguntó a Kei si le daba la suya. El niño se sonrojó un poco, pero se la dio de muy buena gana. Naruto observaba con cuidado esta interacción, pero como no encontró nada inapropiado en ella, los dejó realizarla.

—Pensé que podríamos ir con Kyoko a la playa este fin de semana, Naruto. ¿Qué te parece?

Hanabi aprovechó un momento en que Sasuke y Kyoko habían dejado de hablar para llamar la atención de su sobrina otra vez. Kyoko estuvo encantada con la idea. Pero Naruto se quedó en silencio un largo rato antes de contestar. Había visto la cara de Sasuke al escuchar esto y aunque sabía que el Uchiha se estaba alarmando en vano, decidió que lo mejor sería no presionarlo tampoco. Se temía que su pequeña conversación en el auto no era el final de todo y quería evitar un nuevo enfrentamiento por el momento.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Podré usar el traje de baño nuevo que me trajiste!

Naruto cortó a Kyoko antes que pudiera entusiasmarse más con la idea.

—¿No tienes tarea este fin de semana, Kyoko?

La niña comenzó a recordar la tonta tarea de matemáticas que le habían dejado ese mismo día para la siguiente semana de clases. Le tomaría el sábado y el domingo poder terminarla. No tenía forma de acabarla antes. Lanzó un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal el domingo? Podríamos ir en la mañana y almorzar fuera —intervino Hanabi inmediatamente.

Naruto lo pensó detenidamente. Si era el domingo, solo estarían fuera unas horas y Sasuke no podría quejarse de eso. Luego sacudió la cabeza, ¿desde cuándo dejaba que el enfado de Sasuke le impidiera hacer cosas con su familia?

—Solo si Kyoko termina sus deberes para entonces —su hija lanzó otro suspiro. Sería imposible y lo sabía.

Pero Minato, que siempre se ponía del lado de su nieta en tales circunstancias, había estado pensando en una solución y decidió intervenir en ese momento.

—¿Qué tal si Kei te ayuda un poco ahora? —el niño mencionado miró a Minato con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por contenerla. ¿Cómo le había pasado eso por la cabeza al abuelo de Kyoko?— Es el primero de su clase, ¿no es cierto?

Kei sintió el impulso inmediato de corregir al escritor. Minato lo había malentendido.

—De la escuela —le aclaró.

El otro hombre lo miró y se contentó con solo reír en vista de que Naruto le impedía acercársele otra vez.

—¿En serio? Vaya... entonces serás de una gran ayuda para mi nieta.

Kei no parecía muy convencido con la idea, pero Kyoko no veía otra salida. Se tomó de la frente pensando un momento y luego llegó a una solución.

—Me ayudas hoy a cambio de mi almuerzo del lunes —le dijo con enorme desfachatez.

Naruto iba a protestar sobre ese tipo de negociaciones, pero Kei, que había estado esperando una oportunidad como esa desde el almuerzo, se le adelantó poniéndose de pie de un salto.

—Hecho. ¿Dónde están tus libros?

La niña se puso de pie también muy contenta y se llevó a Kei a su habitación, dejando a una silenciosa audiencia detrás.

Sasuke aprovechó este estupor general para adelantarse a Hanabi y cualquier otro plan que estuviera tratando de poner en práctica entre los tres. No podía permitir que la recién llegada mujer ocupara todo el fin de semana de Naruto.

—Si Hanabi se va a quedar con Kyoko mañana, ¿podríamos salir esa noche, Naruto?

El joven padre se atoró con la última cucharada de su copa de helado y comenzó a limpiarse con la servilleta que su padre le pasó inmediatamente.

—¿Es por esas citas que dice Kyoko que ahora tienes?

Sasuke volteó a mirar a Hanabi enfadado. La pequeña mujercita comenzaba a parecerle una molestia en la suela de su zapato y estaba a un paso de hacer algo para deshacerse de ella.

—No, no. Eso está en el pasado —se apresuró en aclarar Naruto. Le preocupaba que Sasuke siguiera escuchando de lo mismo una y otra vez, y tampoco quería que su cuñada se llevara una idea equivocada sobre él—. Solo salí una vez con alguien. No funcionó y pensé que Kyoko no estaba lista para eso de todas formas.

Hanabi asintió lentamente y luego miró un momento distraídamente a Sasuke.

—¿Y a dónde irán?

Sasuke la miró entrecerrando los ojos, irritado.

—Yo suelo ir a un bar con Kakashi y Obito —intervino Minato antes que Sasuke pudiera responder algo inadecuado. Había notado que en unos cuantos segundos Hanabi se había ganado su aversión, pero se figuraba, como su hijo, que solo se trataba de un malentendido provocado por sus celos.

—No lo sé... no me gusta beber —respondió Naruto rascándose la cabeza. Era verdad, siempre que bebía alcohol terminaba envuelto en más problemas de los que necesitaba.

—No tenemos que beber. Podríamos comer algo en mi departamento y... hablar.

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse, así que se cubrió con la servilleta que aún tenía en sus manos. ¿El Uchiha podría ser más específico que eso?

Sin embargo, Hanabi no pareció notar nada.

—Eres el perfecto amigo para Naruto. Sabes que prefiere entretenerse en casa.

Minato y Naruto se la quedaron mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Sasuke la vio solo unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza sin darle mayor atención. Claro que sabía cómo entretener a Naruto, especialmente cuando lograban quedarse completamente solos y tenía total libertad para comenzar a tocarlo. Realmente no podía esperar.

Hanabi estuvo satisfecha con esta respuesta corta. Sasuke era un Uchiha, no podía esperar más de él.

—No te preocupes por Kyoko, yo me haré cargo de ella mañana.

—Pero...

—Está bien, sabes que me gusta pasar el tiempo con mi sobrina —Hanabi sonrió por los otros tres y Naruto no tuvo más remedio que consentir. Pero le lanzó una furtiva mirada a Sasuke indicándole que ahora era él quien quería hablar con él.

—¿Me ayudas a llevar todo de vuelta a la cocina, Sasuke?

—Yo lo haré. No te preocupes —intervino Hanabi empezando a ponerse en pie. Naruto se incorporó inmediatamente antes que su cuñada pudiera tocar algo.

—No —luego bajó un poco su voz que se había descontrolado por un momento—, tú acabas de llegar de viaje, debes estar cansada. Por favor, deja que nos ocupemos de esto.

Hanabi asintió algo aturdida y se volvió a sentar. Sasuke se puso de pie y comenzó a ayudar a Naruto. Luego, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cocina otra vez. Minato miraba a Hanabi un poco nervioso.

—¿Y cómo estuvo tu viaje? —le preguntó para iniciar una conversación.

En la cocina, Naruto apenas había terminado de poner el contenido de las bandejas en el fregadero cuando se volvió hacia Sasuke con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria en su rostro.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Mirando de esa forma a Hanabi.

Sasuke se puso a un lado de Naruto y abrió el grifo del agua. Luego comenzó a lavar las copas de helado.

—¿De qué forma?

Naruto juntó más sus cejas.

—No te hagas el tonto. Hanabi siempre ha sido un miembro de mi familia y siempre ha estado unida a nosotros. No es nada de lo que te estás imaginando.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. No parecía para nada convencido de lo que le acababa de decir el otro hombre.

—Sasuke...

—Así es como tú lo ves —le dijo finalmente echándole una ojeada de precaución.

Naruto no supo qué responder por un segundo, pero luego volvió a irritarse.

—¿Y cómo lo ves tú?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa. No miraré a esa mujer otra vez.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro cansado. Sasuke siempre lograba hacerlo notar un puñado de cosas en las cuales él nunca había reparado antes. Ni siquiera parecía hacerlo a propósito, era como si su sola presencia lo lograra. Pero en esta ocasión estaba seguro que con Hanabi podía estar en un cien por ciento seguro de que se equivocaba. Además, Hanabi se iba a casar con Neji, y él era su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres cenar mañana?

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez al escuchar esa pregunta. Tomó un mantel para secar las copas que tenía al lado y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Sasuke.

—No tenías por qué proponerlo tan de repente en frente de todos.

—¿Hay algo de malo? ¿No somos «amigos»? —la sonrisa satisfecha de Sasuke no hizo nada para aliviar lo caliente que sentía de pronto Naruto el rostro.

—Ya no estoy muy seguro que sea tan buena idea.

Sasuke cerró el grifo de golpe.

—Naruto.

—Sabes que te golpearé si haces algo que yo no quiero, ¿verdad?

De pronto, el Uchiha comenzó a sonreír. Naruto no entendía cómo una amenaza tan directa lo podía poner tan feliz. ¿Quizá era masoquista?

—¿Como qué?

Naruto no entendió la pregunta.

—¿Qué es lo que no te gustaría que te hiciera? —Sasuke se había terminado de secar las manos con el mantel que Naruto sostenía contra su estómago y, acto seguido, se lo arrebató de las manos. Su cuerpo se movió hacia él un instante después y lo arrinconó contra la repisa de platos en la que habían estado guardando estos hasta hacía un momento—. Dime, Naruto, ¿alguna vez he hecho algo que no te guste?

—Sasuke... —con solo una mirada al rostro del Uchiha, Naruto supo que estaba en problemas— No es buena idea... —intentó explicarle tan excitado como alarmado— Kyoko y Hanabi están...

Sasuke no lo dejó terminar, cubrió sus labios con los suyos y elevó el cuerpo del otro hombre hasta sentarlo en el borde de la repisa detrás de ellos. Luego comenzó a recorrer con sus manos los costados del cuerpo de Naruto con enorme lentitud. Solo lo besaría un poco de esa forma para aliviar sus frustraciones, él sabía muy bien que no era el momento de extralimitarse. No estaba seguro si ese momento se presentaría al día siguiente en la noche, pero aun así estaba esperando que ese momento llegara pronto.

Naruto estaba tratando de quitarse a Sasuke de encima con fuerza al principio, no era la mejor de las ideas con todas las personas que estaban en su casa en ese momento. Pero a medida que los besos se volvían más tiernos y las caricias más leves, olvidó cuál era su preocupación inicial. Estaba seguro que Sasuke no trataría de forzarlo a hacer algo para lo que aún no estuviera preparado y la idea de pasar un tiempo con Sasuke a solas sin toda la presión a su alrededor sobre ser descubiertos lo entusiasmaba y aliviaba un poco.

—Oye.

Había comenzado a pasar uno de sus brazos sobre el cuello de Sasuke para atraerlo un poco más cuando una voz baja hizo que este terminara el contacto de improviso. Naruto siguió la mirada del Uchiha y se encontró con unos ojos muy parecidos a los que hasta hacía un momento tenía encima; solo que estos lo miraban desde la puerta del pasadizo.

Kei le hizo un gesto con su celular a Sasuke—que además de girar la cabeza no había hecho movimiento alguno para apartarse de Naruto—y siguió hablando como si la escena que acababa de observar fuera algo que estuviera acostumbrado a presenciar todos los días.

—Mi padre llamó. Quiere que regrese a casa.

Sasuke pareció turbado al escuchar esto.

—¿Le dijiste dónde estabas?

Kei negó con la cabeza. No era tonto y se daba cuenta que eso no sería conveniente.

—Solo que me quedé contigo después del entrenamiento.

Sasuke asintió y le indicó que recogiera sus cosas. Cuando Kei hubo salido de la cocina y quedaron nuevamente solos, se volvió hacia Naruto, puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre sus dos piernas en el piso otra vez. Luego se apartó con un último beso.

—Terminaremos esto mañana.

Naruto estaba demasiado pálido y petrificado para reaccionar. El pequeño Kei Uchiha... los había visto... ¡y Sasuke se comportaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido!

—¡Sa-Sasu...!

Sasuke le cubrió la boca con su mano antes que pudiera comenzar a gritar. Sabía que tardaría un poco en reaccionar y había tenido el suficiente tiempo como para meditar lo que le diría para calmarlo.

—Está bien, está bien. Kei sabía de lo nuestro desde el principio —y como Naruto soltara un gruñido de frustración y comenzara a tratar de liberarse, Sasuke continuó—. Recuerda, Hanabi y Kyoko están en la casa... No debes gritar.

Esto pareció calmar a Naruto y después de pasar de una expresión chocada a una de enojo, Sasuke determinó que ya era oportuno soltarlo.

—No creas que este es el fin de la discusión...

Sasuke metió sus dos manos a su bolsillo y sonrió un poco.

—Hablaremos todo lo que quieras; mañana.

Naruto estuvo a punto de lanzarle otra protesta, pero Kei, esta vez acompañado de Kyoko, comenzaron a dejarse escuchar en el pasadizo antes de entrar en la cocina. Sasuke sonrió, no había duda que su sobrino era un niño muy hábil. Este solo lo miró irritado cuando por fin estuvieron dentro, nada a gusto con tener que servirle de campana a su tío.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Kei. Con lo que logré avanzar hoy estoy segura que podré terminar todo para el sábado en la noche.

Kei sonrió de lado. Un brillo maligno en sus ojos de pronto.

—Espero que te diviertas en la playa con tu tía Hanabi y con tu papá.

Sasuke cambió de expresión inmediatamente. Retiraba todo lo bueno que había estado pensando sobre el pequeño monstruo otra vez.

—Despídete, nos vamos —le dijo Sasuke adelantándose y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kyoko en señal de despedida antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina con dirección a la sala.

Kei se quedó parado sin moverse frente a Naruto. El padre de Kyoko lo miraba nerviosamente y cuando el niño comenzó a sonrojarse, Naruto lo hizo a su vez. Ese bastardo de Sasuke, ya se las pagaría al día siguiente cuando estuvieran a solas.

—Eh... eh... Bueno, fue muy agradable tenerte aquí el día de hoy, Kei. Es-espero que nos visites otra vez.

El compañero de su hija asintió lentamente y volvieron a quedar en silencio. Kyoko había cogido una silla de la cocina y se había sentado observando muy interesada esta incómoda interacción.

—Eh —empezó de nuevo Naruto sin saber qué más decir—, gracias por ayudar a Kyoko.

Kei pareció tomar más color en su rostro a medida que pasaban los segundos y Kyoko comenzó a reírse entre dientes al notarlo. Naruto la miró sin comprender qué le causaba tanta gracia, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle qué tenía, Kei finalmente juntó el valor para hablarle otra vez.

—Gracias a usted... por la comida.

Naruto se quedó un momento con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kyoko comenzó a soltar su risa sin poder contenerse más. Kei la miró irritado y Naruto comprendió de pronto lo que el niño le estaba pidiendo sin pedírselo. Se sintió un poco tonto por estar pensando en cosas de adultos con un niño de la edad de su hija y soltó un suspiro aliviado.

—Quedó un poco. ¿Quieres llevarte algo?

Kei asintió inmediatamente poniéndose más rojo a medida que la risa de Kyoko volvía a aumentar de volumen. Naruto se dirigió a la estufa sin decir palabra e ignoró cuando Kyoko y Kei comenzaron a discutir a sus espaldas. Los niños eran niños, después de todo, y Kyoko parecía ser exactamente lo que el niño Uchiha necesitaba en esos momentos.

-...-

Sasuke y Kei estuvieron muy callados en el camino a casa, pero no era un silencio incómodo el que se había cernido sobre ellos, ya que parecían estar a gusto en él. El hombre mayor prendió la radio y comenzó a sonar a través de esta una canción estridente que Kei nunca había escuchado en su vida.

No le parecía que el ruido que salía de los parlantes fuera algo agradable, así que hizo un gesto de molestia a medida que pasó el tiempo y no se acababa tal algarabío. Sasuke lo estaba observando de reojo y se dio cuenta al instante lo mal que era recibida una de sus bandas favoritas, por lo que procedió a bajarle el volumen y a llamar la atención de su sobrino con un ligero golpe en su cabeza.

—¿Qué tipo de música escuchas tú? ¿Siempre haces una expresión de fastidio cuando yo escucho algo?

Kei lo pensó unos momentos y luego respondió sinceramente.

—No escucho música.

Sasuke lo observó por el rabillo del ojo y recordó cuando era niño y su padre lo regañaba constantemente cuando traía a casa discos prestados por sus amigos de la escuela y, posteriormente, la universidad. Opinaba que no había ningún tipo de ganancia en escuchar ese tipo de estridencias y que más le valía invertir su tiempo en escuchar música étnica.

Sasuke se había rehusado a obedecerlo en eso y solo eso por muchos años y Fugaku finalmente se había dado por vencido al respecto. Un segundo después, volvió al presente y agitó su cuerpo al terminar de recordar esto.

—Abre la guantera —le indicó.

Kei hizo lo que se le ordenaba; una colección de discos se presentó ante él. Todos estaban ordenados y dispuestos sobre un estante para discos que no podía haber sido parte del diseño original de la camioneta negra de su tío.

Sasuke sacó sus ojos del camino un segundo aprovechando una luz roja para revisar el contenido de la guantera y luego los volvió al poco tráfico de esa hora.

—Coge el sexto desde la izquierda —Kei obedeció también. Era el nombre de una banda que nunca había escuchado antes—. Estás leyendo sobre piratas, ¿no es cierto? Eso es adecuado.

Kei no entendía muy bien qué pretendía su tío al decirle que lo tomara del compartimiento de CD, ¿acaso se lo estaba prestando? Sasuke no mostraba mayor interés en responderle, así que no le preguntó nada. Después de un momento, el diseño de la portada y los títulos de las canciones captaron toda su atención.

—Itachi y yo no estaremos en contacto por un tiempo.

Habían avanzado un buen trecho en silencio, así que al escucharlo hablarle nuevamente, Kei levantó su mirada inmediatamente.

—¿Se pelearon? —le preguntó sin poder contenerse. ¿A eso se debía que hubieran tenido que pasar toda la tarde en la cada Uzumaki?

Sasuke asintió irritadamente y Kei se dio cuenta que había comenzado a enojarse. Posó su mirada al frente para no molestar más a su tío.

—Así que no creo que tú y yo nos veamos mucho tampoco.

Kei sabía que eso era lo que siempre venía después de las discusiones entre su padre y Sasuke. Nunca le había molestado hasta ese momento porque le aliviaba que su tío dejara de ir a casa unos días. Sin embargo, ahora...

—¿No es lo de siempre? —preguntó, guardando todavía un poco de esperanzas de que las cosas no fueran a ponerse tan malas como en el pasado—, ¿pasan unas semanas enojados y vuelven a hablarse?

Sasuke hizo otro gesto irritado ante la pregunta de su sobrino, pero esta vez Kei insistía con la mirada clavada en él en una respuesta.

—Te lo estoy diciendo porque no es lo de siempre.

Kei no pudo replicar nada después de escuchar esto. De pronto se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación. Sasuke rara vez se molestaba en hablarle de sus peleas con su padre o de lo que discutían; solo se enteraba de ellas cuando daba la casualidad que estaba presente y su padre no se había molestado en hacerlo ir a su habitación. Si su tío se lo estaba diciendo él mismo, revelaba que el asunto era algo grave.

Seguidamente de esta emoción perpleja inicial comenzó a sentirse molesto. Era lo de siempre para él. Su padre o Sasuke hacían lo que se les venía en gana y nunca tomaban en cuenta lo que Kei pudiera opinar al respecto. El niño Uchiha se sintió muy irritado de pronto.

—¿Te irás ocho años otra vez? —le soltó con sarcasmo, sin poder contenerse.

Sasuke acababa de estacionarse frente a la casa de Itachi y la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No tanto por el significado como por el tono que Kei había usado para formularla.

Su sobrino seguía mirando el parabrisas sin desviar la mirada, como si Sasuke no se hubiera detenido y siguieran andando.

—Oye.

El heredero Uchiha no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que lo había escuchado.

A Sasuke le pareció que de pronto se encontraba en el auto con un niño de doce años... Eso nunca había pasado antes.

—Si me necesitas para algo, tienes mi número —no sabía de dónde había salido eso y tan pronto como las palabras dejaron sus labios quiso devolverlas a su interior. Estas, sin embargo, lograron que Kei le devolviera la mirada a su tío. Sasuke se bajó del auto después de otro momento de indecisión—. Ya que estoy aquí, más me vale hablar con él.

Kei se bajó también y siguió al otro hombre con paso apresurado. Sasuke no parecía prestarle más atención ahora que había decidido hablar con su padre, y lo demostraba caminando a toda prisa hacia el elevador del estacionamiento, sin importarle si Kei lo seguía o no.

Su casa estaba más silenciosa de como la recordaba habitualmente. Apenas iban a dar las seis de la tarde, pero todo estaba ya muy oscuro adentro. Kei se quedó con Sasuke en la entrada examinando los rincones en la oscuridad hasta que este último extendió una mano y encendió la luz principal.

Aun así, solo después de dar unos pasos en el interior fue que vieron a Itachi sentado en el sofá de la sala. No se había movido al escucharlos entrar.

Kei lo saludó con su ceremonia habitual, pero ni aun así Itachi pareció reaccionar. Su mirada fija en la otra persona que lo acompañaba. Finalmente, Sasuke se adelantó hacia su hermano.

—Oye.

Itachi se incorporó un poco. Kei comenzó a ponerse un poco pálido al ver con mayor claridad el rostro de su padre. Estaba en verdad enojado.

—Kei, ve a tu cuarto.

El niño obedeció de prisa, lanzándole una última mirada a su tío Sasuke antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y apoyar una oreja contra la fría madera.

-...-

* * *

Tengo muchas distracciones en casa este fin de semana. Voy a dejar que se vayan antes de volver a empezar a editar. Así que tal vez no actualice esto en unos días más.


	15. Chapter 15

Yuki se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su sala viendo la televisión al lado de su madre con mucha atención, un puñado de sus juguetes desperdigados y olvidados en el piso a sus pies. Sakura acariciaba su largo cabello negro con una de sus manos distraídamente mientras con la otra leía por décima vez el artículo de una revista que había comprado de camino a casa. Estaba preocupada por Naruto y pensaba que lo tendría que llamar ese mismo día de no escuchar de él antes. Como siempre, pasaría el domingo con él y sus amigos pero le molestaba que algo de urgencia lo hubiera sacado del trabajo y no se hubiera molestado en hablar primero con ella al respecto. Siempre había creído que él confiaba en ella y pediría su consejo cuando lo necesitara pero como iban las cosas ahora ya no podía creerlo así, tales pensamientos la hicieron suspirar por tercera vez.

De pronto, la cerradura de la puerta de su casa comenzó a hacer los ruidos característicos de alguien abriéndola, alarmada volvió sus ojos hacia la entrada. La vista de Sai la tranquilizó y la molestó al mismo tiempo, había olvidado pedirle sus llaves la última vez que lo vio y ahora había tenido el descaro de aparecer así sin más. Era ridículo que aún las tuviera cuando llevaban tanto tiempo separados y ella había comenzado a tramitar los papeles del divorcio.

Una vez que estuvo dentro, Sai la saludó con su sonrisa fingida de siempre y Sakura se sintió más irritada que antes. Pero cuando Yuki vio a su padre comenzó a dar brincos de felicidad y a pedir ser levantada, cosa que Sai cumplió inmediatamente, más como un modo de protegerse contra los ataques de Sakura de haber estado los dos solos.

—Hola, ¿ocupada? —le preguntó Sai después de saludar a su pequeña hija que aún seguía encaramada sobre él muy feliz de ver a su padre.

Sakura lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Con Yuki presente más le valía ser al menos educada.

—Sí, mucho. ¿A qué has venido?

Sai no esperó a que Sakura lo invitara a tomar asiento, sabía que era inútil, pero se sentó de todas formas con Yuki sobre él en uno de los sillones cerca de Sakura.

—Quería cenar con Yuki. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Sakura contuvo un gruñido.

—Yuki no saldrá en día de semana a esta hora de la noche a la calle contigo.

La pequeña en sus brazos trató de protestar pero una sola mirada de su madre la hizo quedarse en silencio apretando con su manita uno de los brazos de su padre.

—Es viernes... —intentó recordarle Sai sin perder la paciencia, sabía que encontraría resistencia.

—Tiene cuatro años, Sai. No me parece que salga de noche por ahí y se acostumbre a dormir tarde a esa edad.

Sai lanzó el primero de muchos suspiros, pero no se descorazonó.

—Hace mucho que no paso el tiempo con ella y me iré pronto de todas formas...

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a brillar peligrosamente, Sai acomodó a Yuki en sus rodillas para recordarle a Sakura que no podía tirarle nada mientras tuviera a su pequeña entre ellos.

—¿Y acaso es mi culpa que no estés aquí como un verdadero padre estaría? ¿acaso yo te estoy obligando a que te vayas de viaje todo el tiempo y no vengas a ver a tu propia hija?"

Sai sabía que esa discusión terminaría mal así que decidió no insistir con el tema, al menos mientras Yuki estuviera presente.

—¿Puedo quedarme con ustedes, al menos?

Sakura miró hacia otro lado enojada.

—Haz lo que quieras... —y luego recordó—. ¿Puedes dejar tus llaves hoy antes de irte?

Sai había vuelto su atención hacia Yuki que parecía un poco asustada por la conversación de sus padres y trataba de hacerla sonreír, pero al escuchar esto último se quedó mirando a Sakura con lo más cercano a la seriedad que ella le había visto alguna vez, de todas formas evitó su mirada volviendo a ojear su revista.

—Está bien —y cuando Sakura lo enfrentó finalmente vio que le sonreía con su expresión vacía de siempre, Sakura quería matarlo.

—Yuki, cariño... —la pequeña volvió su rostro a su madre un poco asustada—, ve a lavarte las manos, cenaremos pronto —le sonrió Sakura tratando de calmarla.

La pequeña se levantó y salió apresurada al baño a cumplir con el mandato de su madre. En cuanto Sakura la sintió fuera de su vista la revista que estaba leyendo llegó a la cara de Sai.

Aun as,í Sai sonreía, contando hasta diez internamente y tratando de distraerse entre tanto... la revista que Sakura le había ofrecido tan amablemente sirvió para este cometido, como se la había tirado abierta Sai se quedó mirando la foto de un hombre en la página que reconoció al cabo de unos minutos.

—¿No es este el que raptó a Naruto? ¿el del cumpleaños de Shikamaru?

Sakura observaba la puerta del baño donde su hija aún no reaparecía.

—Sí, es él. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai se quedó leyendo un momento las líneas que acompañaban la foto en el artículo de la revista.

—Ahh, también sale con mujeres...

Esto llamó la atención de Sakura.

—¿Cómo que "también"?

Sai levantó su mirada sin ninguna alteración.

—Bueno, está con Naruto ahora, ¿no?

Sakura se quedó callada tres segundos.

Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?

Pasó toda la tarde y parte de la noche para que Sai terminara de explicarle que en realidad él no sabía nada en concreto, pero que los había visto juntos... y en verdad era algo bastante obvio. Sakura trató de negarlo todo lo que pudo, pero como siempre le pasaba con Sai cuando sembraba la semilla de la duda en ella esta terminó por germinar. Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Ino para contarle sus dudas y sospechas al respecto, Ino estaba tan chocada e intrigada como su amiga, y después de obligar a Sai a contarle lo que había visto entre ellos la noche del cumpleaños de Shikamaru y volver a su comunicación con Sakura, concluyó que quizá existía la diminuta posibilidad de que lo que decía Sai era cierto.

Sakura aún no lo podía creer, conocía a Naruto mejor que nadie y nunca lo había visto mostrando ese tipo de tendencias con anterioridad, pero luego recordó su corta conversación sobre Sasuke y lo vehemente que había sido al decirle que estaba fuera de su alcance, eso y que Ino siguiera comentando en el fondo entusiasmada sobre lo lindos que se veían dos chicos lindos juntos casi logra convencerla.

Mientras tanto Sai estaba dándole de comer a su pequeña hija en la cocina, mientras trataba que no llegaran los gritos de su madre para no tener que explicarle de qué se trataba el asunto. Yuki era una niña curiosa algunas veces.

Cuando Ino finalmente colgó a Sakura marcó inmediatamente el número de Shiho para contarle la noticia. La pobre chica casi se va de espaldas al enterarse pero comenzó a asentir ante las explicaciones que Ino le daba de vez en cuando mientras escuchaba muy callada.

Cuando Ino colgó, Shiho marcó el número de Shikamaru, su novio de más de diez años estaba a punto de cenar cuando la noticia le hizo sentirse indispuesto de pronto. Le preguntó cuáles eran sus fuentes y se mostró escéptico cuando Ino y Sakura fueron su respuesta, le explicó que no debía creer todo lo que esas dos le decían porque solían agrandar mucho una cuestión que en realidad no tenía más importancia. Pero cuando escuchó el nombre de Sai en la explicación comenzó a turbarse otra vez. Ese tipo raro era extraño, era cierto, pero muchas veces era el más perspicaz de su pequeño grupo de amigos. Le dijo que no siguiera pensando en el asunto y que el domingo que fuera a ver a Naruto como siempre acostumbraban saldría de dudas, Shiho aún estuvo tratando de pedirle algo pero finalmente no se decidió, así que Shikamaru le cortó diciéndole que le hablaría el sábado por la noche.

Luego de un segundo volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó el número de Kiba, quien estaba conduciendo hacia una fiesta en ese momento y tuvo que ponerse a un lado para escuchar la noticia que Shikamaru tenía que decirle, Shikamaru le comunicó las sospechas de Sai en su modo habitual de estar haciendo algo molesto como botar la basura del día y le pidió que llamara a Sai para confirmar, siendo que después de Naruto él era el más cercano al pintor. Kiba le cortó inmediatamente y marcó airado el número de Sai.

Sai estaba terminando de darle de comer a Yuki mientras Sakura seguía haciéndole miles de preguntas en clave para evitar la curiosidad de su pequeña hija, las que Sai estaba obligado a responder para evitar causar la ira de Sakura una vez más. Su celular sonó como una salvación en ese momento —o eso era lo que creía cuando se levantó para contestar— y dejó a Sakura a cargo de Yuki por un momento.

La voz agitada y molesta de Kiba comenzó a gritarle que de dónde sacaba ideas tan descabelladas como las que se le ocurrían de vez en cuando. Sai no sabía de qué hablaba y cuando por fin, después de diez minutos llenos de reproches, Kiba le dijo que había escuchado lo que había hablado de Naruto, Sai le lanzó una mirada irritada a Sakura que por suerte su ex esposa no vio por estar inclinada terminando de darle de comer a Yuki. Suspirando, Sai volvió a relatar lo que hacía unos minutos había relatado a Sakura e Ino. Kiba se quedó como petrificado en el asiento de su auto y Sai tuvo que llamarlo más de tres veces antes de que le respondiera otra vez, esta vez para preguntarle más cosas al respecto.

Sai no veía el problema que todos los amigos de Naruto parecían hacer al respecto, para él era obvio que Naruto era un buen partido para cualquiera, hombres y mujeres por igual, y Sasuke Uchiha no era alguien que fuera despreciable, al parecer, cuando lograba aparecer en artículos enteros de las revistas que Sakura compraba. Finalmente le dijo que si tenía más preguntas debería preguntárselo a Naruto directamente. Kiba le respondió agriamente que lo haría y que más le valía a él también estar ahí el sábado por la tarde para afrontar todo lo que había dicho. Sai dejó de sonreír.

Sakura se había decidido finalmente a servirle un plato de comida a Sai y lo había puesto en la mesa al lado del suyo después que había terminado de darle de comer a Yuki, cuando Sai se acercó nuevamente a la cocina Sakura le ofreció la cena pero Sai levantó una de sus manos inmediatamente.

—No, gracias. Estoy cansado, me voy a casa.

Luego se despidió de Yuki diciéndole que la vería mañana en donde Naruto y le recordó a Sakura que dejaba sus llaves al lado de la puerta. Unos segundos después, Sakura tuvo que contenerse para no salir a perseguirlo y agarrarlo a bofetadas, realmente Sai la exasperaba.

Kyoko estaba aún en su habitación haciendo sus tareas cuando Minato se despidió de los tres y se retiró para descansar en su casa. Muy bajo, le dijo a Naruto que si necesitaba algo no dejara de llamarlo, Naruto solo asintió seriamente.

Hanabi estaba sentada al lado de Naruto viendo la televisión mientras le contaba en voz baja, para no molestar a Kyoko, de su estancia en Inglaterra. Le contó de sus estudios, de las personas que había conocido, de los lugares que había visto y de cómo le gustaría que Kyoko los conociera también algún día, por supuesto, con Naruto acompañándolas. El joven padre solo sonrió un poco incómodo, se imaginaba de dónde saldrían los fondos para un viaje así y la sola idea de depender de los Hyuuga monetariamente le repelía en extremo, pero no quería turbar a Hanabi con una negativa rotunda en ese momento, ya que no lo decía más que como una posibilidad inconstante en el futuro.

—¿Estás segura que no estás cansada por tu vuelo? —le preguntó otra vez Naruto cuando vio que Hanabi bostezaba disimuladamente por segunda vez.

—No, no, estoy bien. Aún es temprano y tengo muchas cosas que contarte —respondió inmediatamente Hanabi con una sonrisa.

Naruto la miró un poco incómodo. Era verdad que Sasuke era el tonto que le había puesto la idea en la cabeza y hasta ese momento no había comenzado a dudar que la forma natural de estar a su alrededor, de conversarle, de abrazarlo junto con Kyoko intempestivamente guardara segundas intenciones. Hanabi seguía hablándole de otras cosas y Naruto no podía concentrarse lo suficiente en lo que la hermana menor de Hinata le decía, pensaba, estará en lo cierto, estará en lo cierto... qué clase de persona Hanabi veía cuando lo miraba a él.

El timbre interrumpió su conversación y Hanabi guardó silencio mirando hacia la puerta. Naruto se levantó a atenderla, le parecía que el llamado había llegado en un buen momento, pensar demasiado en las paranoias de Sasuke habían comenzado a afectarlo a él también. Estaba tan entretenido pensando esto que no se dio cuenta del movimiento nervioso que Hanabi había comenzado a hacer en su asiento.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, luego abrió más los ojos porque recordó que Hanabi le había pedido que mantuviera su estancia en Japón en secreto y mientras eso no involucrara tener que mentir por ella le parecía bien. Pero con Neji Hyuuga parado frente a su puerta vestido con su traje de oficina y luciendo cansado después de lo que se imaginaba era un día de trabajo en su oficina, Naruto no pudo dejar de sentirse terriblemente incómodo de pronto.

—Buenas noches.

Naruto le hizo un gesto apresurado con la cabeza y luego la levantó aprisa

—Neji, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Neji lo miró fijamente por unos segundos porque notaba su nerviosismo, luego agitó la cabeza y trató de serenar sus gestos.

—Disculpa las molestias que mi visita intempestiva te esté causando. Escuché que Hanabi había venido a visitarte y necesito hablar con ella unos minutos.

Naruto abrió más los ojos ante esto y comenzó a tartamudear un poco preguntándole cómo se había enterado que Hanabi había llegado a Japón. Neji comenzó a impacientarse porque Naruto aún lo retenía en la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Naruto se hizo a un lado de inmediato sintiéndose culpable con su amigo y le indicó que se adentrara a la sala. Hanabi había estado escuchando desde su sillón y se puso de pie recibiendo a Neji con un gesto de resignación. Se saludaron como si se hubieran visto el día anterior y no por más de medio año, y luego Hanabi le hizo un gesto a Neji para que se sentara.

Neji estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención por tomarse tantas libertades en la casa de Naruto, pero decidió que tal vez debería dejar ese asunto para después.

—Tío Hiashi también está enterado que llegaste esta tarde. Está alarmado porque aún no hayas llegado a casa.

—¿Cómo...? —Hanabi se tomó de la frente tratando de aliviar su repentino dolor con unos masajes—.No usé el dinero del clan para el pasaje... no había forma que se enteraran.

Neji frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo noté. ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero, por cierto?

Hanabi comenzó a sentirse impaciente.

—¿Cómo se enteraron que llegué a Japón?

Neji ladeó la cabeza impacientemente.

—La línea que usaste para llegar es una de las franquicias de uno de nuestros allegados, nos informaron inmediatamente —Hanabi lanzó un hondo suspiro—. ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?

Neji no parecía que iba a quedarse tranquilo hasta obtener esta información, así que Hanabi no tuvo de otra más que contestar.

—Una amiga me lo prestó. Se lo devolveré en cuanto regrese a Londres.

Naruto se disculpó un momento para traer un poco de té, ninguno de los Hyuuga le dijo nada.

—¿Vas a regresar a Londres todavía?

Hanabi desvió la mirada y respondió despacio, tratando de contener su frustración.

—Sí, solo estaré unos días, es por eso que no vi la necesidad de que la casa principal estuviera enterada.

—¿Pensabas quedarte aquí? —Neji parecía un poco tomado desprevenido por los planes de Hanabi.

Hanabi le devolvió una mirada irritada.

—No "pensaba", todavía "pienso" quedarme aquí.

Neji pareció irritado por la corrección a su vez y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Naruto entró a los pocos segundos y le ofreció una taza de té a Neji y otra a Hanabi, Neji le agradeció con una sonrisa leve y bebió un poco del contenido de la taza. Hanabi no tocó la suya, se dedicó a estrujar sus manos nerviosamente sobre su falda.

—¿Ti-tienes hambre? Puedo prepararte algo para cenar...

Neji volvió a agradecer la intervención de Naruto pero le hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

—No, gracias. Comí algo en la oficina antes de salir.

Naruto asintió y luego de quedarse unos segundos en silencio comenzó a dar unos pasos en retirada.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos... para que conversen...

Neji lo detuvo inmediatamente.

—No es necesario. Por favor, esta es tu casa, no quisiera incomodarte, quédate por favor...

Naruto miró hacia Hanabi.

—Pero...

Neji volvió a insistir.

—Por favor, Naruto, me sentiría peor viniendo a importunarte a esta hora y encima haciéndote dejar tu propia sala. Además eres de la familia, no hay nada de esta situación que no sepas ya.

Naruto volvió a mirar incómodamente a Hanabi pero como esta no dijo nada para protestar asintió y tomó asiento al lado de Neji quien volvió a beber de su té.

—Será un problema para tu padre si te quedas aquí, Hanabi.

Una de las delgadas cejas de Hanabi hizo un gesto casi imperceptible, pero no se movió ni un centímetro más.

—Al menos regresa conmigo a pasar la noche en la mansión. Puedes pasar todo el día aquí mañana si eso es lo que deseas.

—No veo la diferencia de irme o quedarme, entonces —la voz de Hanabi parecía muy lejos del tono con el que había estado conversando con Naruto minutos antes—.Si voy a regresar aquí mañana.

Naruto recordaba ese tono de voz en Hanabi cuando hablaba con alguna persona del clan Hyuuga, fuerte, sin vacilación, escogiendo con precisión cada palabra y diciendo las cosas como órdenes.

Neji, por su lado, siempre usaba ese tono cuando hablaba con Hanabi, aunque era más suave que el tono que usaba para tratar con otras personas del clan, era el mismo sentimiento de lejanía que Naruto conocía muy bien.

—¿No quieres saludar a tus padres, entonces?

Hanabi no había dejado de mirar sus manos en su regazo y de pronto comenzó a revisar sus uñas.

—No, particularmente, te he dicho que me quedaré solo unos días, los saludaré la próxima vez que regrese.

Neji se quedó en silencio después de esto, luego miró a Naruto como pidiendo ayuda.

—Pe-pero Hanabi —empezó Naruto llamando la atención de la mirada de Hanabi inmediatamente—, ¿no quieres ver a tu madre? Estoy seguro que te extraña mucho y se sentirá triste si sabe que estás aquí y no vas a saludarla...

Hanabi pareció dudar un momento.

—Además le estás causando problemas a Naruto al quedarte aquí... —agregó Neji sin perder tiempo.

—No-no, eso no...—Naruto iba a protestar pero una mirada de Neji lo cortó.

Hanabi se puso de pie.

—Está bien —y se dirigió a la habitación donde había dejado su equipaje—, pero mañana tengo que venir a cuidar a Kyoko. Naruto tenía planes para salir y ya me comprometí aquí.

Naruto vio esto como una oportunidad para zafarse del compromiso con Sasuke.

—Por favor, ¡no te preocupes por eso! Siempre lo puedo dejar para otro día, no hay ningún problema.

Neji se adelantó y cogió la maleta de Hanabi.

{Mañana yo la acompañaré —esto pareció llamar la atención de Hanabi también—,así podrás irte tranquilo, Naruto.

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse.

—Pero...

—Por favor, permíteme ayudarte a mí también —Naruto parpadeó un par de veces y luego asintió hundiendo su cabeza.

Hanabi se excusó para ir a despedirse de Kyoko y desapareció unos instantes. Mientras tanto Neji ya había llegado a la puerta cargando la maleta de Hanabi con la ayuda de Naruto. Kyoko apareció con su tía en un momento más y saludó a Neji antes de que ambos se fueran. Hanabi parecía estar a punto de decirle algo a Naruto y por eso ambos se quedaron en la entrada de la casa más tiempo que Neji y Kyoko que comenzaron a retirarse primero, pero finalmente no se atrevió y después de agradecerle por ese día se despidió rápidamente y fue detrás de Neji que ya había comenzado a bajar las escaleras.

Naruto se quedó mirando su silueta hasta que desapareció tras una esquina de la escalera y entró a casa. Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada detrás de él pensó que ese día había sido uno de los más cansados que le había tocado vivir en toda su vida.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una con construcciones más lujosas y casi ningún transeúnte en las calles, Kei aún estaba parado con la oreja pegada a la madera de su puerta escuchando la discusión entre su padre y Sasuke. Al parecer esa mañana habían pasado muchas cosas que todavía desconocía pero que comenzaron a interesarlo más y más a medida que el nombre de Naruto y Minato se dejaron escuchar con mayor frecuencia en la discusión.

Itachi le reclamaba algo sobre sus deberes con el clan y sus responsabilidades a Sasuke y su tío le respondía que todo eso no le podía dejar de importar menos. Kei pensaba que era la discusión de siempre, pero sentía que había algo más que ninguno de los dos mencionaba todavía. Había pasado un buen rato desde que su padre lo enviara a su habitación y Kei comenzaba a sentirse cansado de su posición detrás de la puerta, así que se inclinó para sentarse sobre la alfombra cuando el peso en su espalda lo hizo notar que todavía llevaba cargando la mochila de la escuela. Se la quitó despacio y la iba a poner a un lado cuando el peso desacostumbrado en ella le hizo recordar la comida de Naruto, tendría que haberla puesto a refrigerar antes de haberse metido en su habitación. Por los gritos que daban los dos afuera no parecía muy sabio salir a la cocina en ese momento, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo se demoraría en echarse a perder una comida sin refrigerar.

Esperaba que todavía durara lo suficiente como para sobrevivir el término de la discusión de su padre, pero ya había pasado más de una hora y parecía que cada uno sacaba algo más para sacarle en cara al otro. Kei se quedó petrificado cuando se dio cuenta que había estado apretando su mochila con la comida contra su pecho con demasiada fuerza en el momento que sus oídos inadvertidamente habían comenzado a prestar atención otra vez a la discusión afuera de su puerta. Alarmado la abrió para cerciorarse que no había roto o vaciado algo en el interior, cuando tuvo el recipiente envuelto que Naruto le había dado intacto entre sus dedos respiró aliviado. Luego comenzó a escuchar los gritos otra vez y pensó que nada bueno saldría de eso.

Sasuke le había dicho que lo podía llamar si finalmente terminaba alejándose de Itachi y la familia, quizá pretendía separarse por completo del clan esta vez, había amenazado con lo mismo hacía más de ocho años atrás pero él no lo recordaba, lo único que tenía vagamente difuso en sus recuerdos era que no había podido ver a su tío en muchos años debido a eso. Tal vez Itachi le prohibiera hablar con él, luego que Sasuke decidiera irse. Qué podría hacer Kei entonces. Tendría que obedecer a Itachi, siempre obedecía a su padre.

Comenzó a recordar su conversación en el auto. Sasuke siempre hacía ese tipo de cosas sin pensar en cómo afectaban sus acciones al resto. Kei estaba molesto, no solo perdería su entrenamiento y no vería a su tío en mucho tiempo, si es que siquiera lo lograría ver en algún momento en el futuro, sino que a Sasuke eso ni siquiera le molestaba. Le comenzó a molestar que a su padre esto tampoco parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Todo ese tiempo se enojaba con Sasuke porque era más fácil. Kei sabía que podía actuar desdeñosamente, provocativamente e incluso majaderamente con su tío, él no podía hacerle nada y además se lo merecía, nunca había pensando en él más que como una molestia y Kei pensaba lo mismo de vuelta. Pero con su padre era distinto, nunca había podido decirle que no, o comportarse como menos de lo que él creía que era lo correcto para un heredero de la casa Uchiha. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo de sentarse a discutir con Kei si quería dejar de ver a su madre, por ejemplo, aunque eso no le importó, a ella nunca le había importado él así que sentía que era casi su deber el que ella no le importara tampoco; pero ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería salir de la casa Uchiha donde su abuela lo estaba criando cuando tenía ocho años tampoco, aunque debía admitir que no le importaba salir mucho de allí siendo que casi nunca veía a su padre cuando habitaba la mansión y ahora que vivía con él al menos podía verlo todas las noches; pero tampoco le había preguntado si quería a Sasuke como su babysitter a pesar que sabía que ellos dos no se llevaban bien.

Parecía que Sasuke le estaba reclamando sobre algo a Itachi pero Kei ya no escuchaba, estaba pensando irritado que ahora su padre estaba a punto de prohibirle ver a Sasuke cuando finalmente, finalmente, se estaban llevando mejor y, otra vez, no se había molestado en preguntarle nada al respecto, ni interesarse en averiguar cómo se sentía.

Sasuke también era el culpable, recordaba su conversación en el auto, tomaba sus decisiones sin que Kei pudiera decir nada al respecto, lo mismo que Itachi. Y Kei tenía algo qué decir al respecto. Él vivía con ellos, por todos los santos, él también tenía que aguantar las idioteces que ese par hacía después de sus tontas discusiones.

Por un momento se quedó un poco asustado, ¿había pensado en su padre como un idiota también? Agitó su cabeza inmediatamente, debía estar muy enojado para pensar así, más le valía calmarse y pensar las cosas racionalmente. Era lo que los Uchiha hacían, pensar las cosas racionalmente y no dejar que sus emociones influyeran en sus decisiones. Los gritos fuera no parecían estar por detenerse en algún momento cercano y Kei vio aprensivamente el recipiente con comida en sus manos otra vez. Su padre le había ordenado retirarse a su habitación. Sería un desperdicio enorme que toda esa comida se echara a perder. Kei había ido a su habitación. No valía la pena perder su almuerzo de mañana por el capricho del par en la sala. Nunca le había dicho nada de permanecer adentro además.

Kei se puso de pie y sacudió un poco el polvo inexistente del pantalón de su uniforme, luego, respirando hondo para darse valor, abrió la puerta.

El primero en notar a su sobrino fue Sasuke, tenía el rostro un poco pálido y no le devolvió la mirada a ninguno de los dos cuando pasó hacia la cocina, Itachi lo vio y se quedó callado también Ambos siguieron la dirección del pequeño hasta que se perdió de vista, ninguno de los dos había notado que llevara algo en las manos. A los pocos segundos volvió a aparecer, esta vez en la dirección a la que había aparecido, ni siquiera se molestaba en responder a la mirada interrogativa de su padre y Sasuke. Kei pensaba, al entrar y azotar la puerta de su habitación, listo, yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer, ahora mátense si quieren.

Sasuke pareció notar algo, se volvió hacia Itachi que se había quedado algo confundido después de escuchar el portazo de Kei, pero cuando volvió la vista hacia su hermano menor volvió a adoptar su expresión de enojo anterior.

—¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Has molestado hasta a Kei en esta ocasión?

Sasuke respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, pero no le contestó. Se daba cuenta de que había caído en las provocaciones de su hermano todo ese tiempo y se sentía como un idiota. Él sabía lo que había venido a decir y el mismo Itachi lo sabía, pero estaba tratando de confundirlo discutiendo con él. Sabía que era su única forma de ganar pero Sasuke ya había descubierto su plan.

—No te basta hacer esas estupideces y tratar de arruinarnos a nosotros, ¿ahora incluso involucras a Kei en tus estúpidos juegos?

Sasuke finalmente había recobrado su compostura y abrió los ojos para mirar a su hermano y hacerle darse cuenta que hablaba muy enserio.

—No voy a volver a lo mismo. Te he dicho lo que pienso hacer ahora y eso es todo.

Itachi guardó unos segundos de silencio, más irritado que antes.

—No es tan fácil. Sabes que nuestro padre nunca lo aprobará.

Sasuke respondió inmediatamente.

—A estas alturas en realidad no me importa lo que el viejo tenga que opinar sobre mí.

Itachi lo miró estudiándolo por un momento. Le molestaba la sola idea que Sasuke pretendiera vivir por su cuenta, sin nadie para controlarlo, pero aun más el que no podría ayudarlo si es que Fugaku decidía ir contra él. Porque estaba seguro que Fugaku iría contra él.

—Sigues siendo un pequeño tonto, Sasuke.

Su hermano menor no apreció para nada sus palabras y lo demostró clavándole una mirada enojada a su hermano.

—El que te importe o no te importe que Fugaku Uchiha piense o deje de pensar sobre ti es lo de menos. Te destruirá, sin ningún remordimiento, si cree que perjudicarás al clan de alguna forma.

Sasuke pareció reflexionar un poco sobre las palabras de su hermano. Luego recordó la conversación con Naruto en su auto, sentía que dudaba otra vez, no por miedo, pero la incertidumbre era demasiada y no la podía soportar. Necesita estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacía, era un Uchiha, después de todo.

Itachi aún siguió hablando, era un nuevo enfoque pero parecía que estaba funcionando para disuadir a su tonto hermano de lo que estaba planeando.

—Yo estoy a cargo ahora pero ni aun así podré detenerlo si decide ir contra ti. Y estoy cansado de estar cuidando tus espaldas —Sasuke volteó a verlo un poco intrigado al escuchar esto, Itachi se puso de pie y caminó hacia el gabinete con licores, necesitaba algo de tomar con urgencia—. Si te vas ahora estarás solo.

Sasuke volvió su cabeza hacia la puerta cerrada de Kei, se comenzó a preguntar qué estaría haciendo el pequeño en ese momento.

Itachi volvió a tomar asiento con un vaso de licor en su mano, se sentía mejor después de beber un poco, casi no sentía la pequeña punzada de dolor en su mandíbula.

—¿Qué ganas metiéndote con los Uzumaki de todas formas? —Sasuke volvió a prestarle atención ahora, parecía que Itachi ya no estaba tan molesto como antes. Si Sasuke no conociera a su hermano diría que lucía cansado.

—No es cuestión de ganar nada, pero tú no lo entenderías.

Itachi levantó una de sus cejas y no dijo nada por unos segundos.

—Muy bien. Si esto es lo que has decidido no tengo nada más que decirte —vendrás llorando en un mes de todas formas, pensó el Uchiha cerrando sus ojos irritado.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Aún vendré a cuidar de Kei cuando pueda.

Itachi abrió los ojos más de lo ordinario después de escuchar esa última declaración.

—¿Por qué? No ganas nada haciendo eso...

Sasuke sonrió muy levemente y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Ganas tú algo cuidando de él?

Itachi pareció confundido pero lo ocultó bebiendo un poco del licor en sus manos.

—Voy a despedirme —le escuchó decir alejándose hacia el cuarto de Kei y entrando sin llamar antes a la puerta, típico.

Kei estaba recostado sobre su cama con un libro cubriendo su cara, Sasuke lo llamó pero como su sobrino no le respondiera se le acercó y le tocó una pierna.

—Oye.

Aun así su sobrino solo apartó su vista del libro muy lentamente, luego se incorporó y se sentó sobre su cama, sacándose los audífonos que tenía sobre sus oídos sin darle demasiada importancia. Sasuke examinó el paquete abierto en la cama de Kei, tenía uno de esos antiguos modelos de reproductor de cd's que habían salido hacía algunos años y se preguntó de dónde había sacado eso su sobrino. Como lo interrogó con la mirada, Kei bajó mucho la voz y le respondió.

—Me lo regalaste hace seis años... no lo había abierto.

Sasuke no lo recordaba pero decidió creerle, debía ser una de esas cosas que encargaba que compraran por ahí cada cumpleaños o navidad.

—Me voy, no vendré mucho pero trataré de hacerlo cuando tenga tiempo libre.

Kei pareció sorprendido sobre esto pero no dijo nada, elevó su mirada para cerciorarse si su tío hablaba enserio.

—Sigue practicando hasta que te salgan esos golpes que te enseñé. Después te enseñaré otra cosa cuando pueda.

Kei asintió ante esto, parecía que las cosas no habían acabado tan mal como él había vaticinado.

—¿Mi padre te dejará venir de nuevo?

Sasuke se hundió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no —y no explicó nada más. Kei creyó que en esa ocasión no era necesario de todas formas. Sasuke trató de distraer su mirada para no mirar a su sobrino y posó sus ojos sobre el libro que aún sostenía entre sus dedos—. ¿Ese es el libro que te dio Minato?

Kei asintió un poco avergonzado.

—No dejes que tu padre lo vea —le dijo Sasuke y luego depositó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kei y salió de la habitación, Kei se quedó mirando la portada del libro entre sus dedos, la cabeza agachada y sonriendo levemente.

Itachi estaba recostado sobre el sofá en la misma posición en la que lo encontraran con Kei al entrar esa tarde, no se movió en ningún momento cuando Sasuke se despidió y salió por la puerta.

Salió del edificio unos minutos después, se sentía diferente y aún no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo. Pero cuando metió las manos en su bolsillo para buscar las llaves de su auto se quedó parado unos minutos mirando el manojo de estas en su mano. Luego vio el auto frente a él y se quedó otros segundos observándolo como si lo hubiera insultado. Gruñendo abrió la puerta y se subió dentro, luego buscó su celular de entre sus ropas y encendió el auto poniéndose en camino inmediatamente. Tenía mucho por hacer ahora y le molestaba que incluso el celular por el que hablaba fuera pagado por la familia Uchiha, pero reflexionaba que hasta hacía unas semanas ese mismo pensamiento le divertía. Sí que había estado perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Sasuke?, ¿qué sorpresa?, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta de Yuko?, es esa amiga de Karin que...

—Suigetsu, necesito tu ayuda.

Karin salió de su habitación lista y cambiada para salir cuando vio a su novio parado apoyándose contra la pared, buscó su mirada y cuando la encontró, Suigetsu comenzó a reír emocionado.

—Ya estaba siendo hora.


	16. Chapter 16

El día sábado empezó de forma tranquila. Naruto se despertó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Cuando fue a levantarla para que tomara sus alimentos de la mañana, encontró a Kyoko haciendo sus tareas con un empecinamiento y ferocidad que nunca había demostrado antes. Mientras estaban en la mesa del desayuno tocaron a la puerta y Hanabi prácticamente se le arrojó en los brazos cuando la recibió, Neji detrás de ella se disculpaba de la hora y de no haberla podido convencer de llegar unas horas más tarde. Naruto le pidió que no se preocupara y les invitó un poco de desayuno. Luego Kyoko le pidió que lo ayudara con su tarea y Neji aceptó con agrado.

Hanabi estuvo lanzándole miradas extrañas a Naruto toda la mañana mientras su cuñado trataba de evitarla lo más que podía. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntarle cómo se encontraba su madre después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Hanabi le contó que Hiashi había armado un tremendo escándalo debido a que ella deseaba regresar a Londres en una semana, a Hanabi ese recibimiento no le había agradado para nada y salió de casa de sus padres a la primera hora y en la primera oportunidad. Desafortunadamente, Neji la había visto y la había seguido.

—Es extraño… —le comentó Naruto mientras se ocupaba en limpiar su cocina—, que Neji esté tan dispuesto a pasar todo el día lejos del trabajo, supongo que te extrañaba también.

Hanabi quedó en silencio al escuchar esto último, perdida en sus propias reflexiones. Naruto agradeció el silencio ya que le permitía observar a la hermana de su esposa sin ser notado por esta. Le parecía que Hanabi estaba insegura con respecto a algo y como de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada perdida hacia él, se sentía muy preocupado de que los celos de Sasuke demostraran tener fundamento al final del día.

Después de todo, Hanabi era la hermana menor de Hinata, simplemente Naruto no veía correcto pensar en algo así. Además, ahora tenía a Sasuke y aunque su relación con el Uchiha tampoco era de lo más correcta a los ojos de la sociedad, a Naruto le parecía menos complicada en ese momento que un lío con la hermana de su difunta esposa. Luego se puso a reflexionar si solo aceptaba su relación con el Uchiha por eso. Pero le pareció que estaba cavando su propio hoyo con esas reflexiones y las dejó para después.

Minato llegó a media mañana para comentarles que había retomado el curso de su libro y se había puesto a escribir desde la noche anterior. Le dijo a Naruto, cuando estuvieron solos, que los eventos del día anterior lo habían inspirado. Naruto no supo si estar feliz por su padre o molestarse con él.

Pero cuando, después del almuerzo, Minato cogió el cuarto desocupado y se llevó su computadora portátil con él, Naruto sabía que se quedaría encerrado ahí al menos una semana y lo mejor sería hacer los preparativos pertinentes. Hanabi se ofreció a acompañarlo a hacer las compras de la semana y como Neji aún seguía ocupado ayudando a Kyoko, Naruto no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

Su cuñada aún estaba muy callada reflexionando sobre sus propios asuntos así que Naruto se mantuvo a salvo comentándole sobre las cosas que Kyoko había estado haciendo mientras ella estaba de viaje.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, media hora después, encontraron a un muy nervioso Neji entreteniendo a unas visitas inesperadas.

Sakura prácticamente lo asaltó en la puerta diciéndole que, como Naruto le había prometido, estaba ahí para que le contara lo que no había podido decirle ayer. Naruto no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga, así que Ino le tiró un codazo nada discreto y esta le recordó acerca de las circunstancias en las que había dejado la oficina el día de ayer.

Neji había tenido que atender a las visitas de Naruto mientras él estaba fuera, en vista que Kyoko aún estaba ocupada con sus deberes y Minato estaba escribiendo —y una bomba nuclear explotaría antes que Neji interrumpiera al escritor cuando estaba escribiendo—, mostró un rostro tremendamente aliviado cuando vio entrar a Naruto y Hanabi cargando las compras del supermercado. Se levantó inmediatamente y fue a ayudar a Hanabi, que lo siguió apartándose del bullicio en el que las dos mujeres habían atrapado a Naruto.

Shikamaru y Kiba estaban sentados en sus puestos habituales en la mesa de la cocina y aunque Shikamaru lucía como siempre, Kiba parecía estar tremendamente nervioso e incómodo, además que evitaba la mirada de Naruto cuando la posaba sobre la suya.

Naruto logró liberarse un poco de las dos mujeres en su camino para poner las bolsas, que aún tenía cargando, encima de la repisa de los reposteros, aunque Neji se las quitó apenas las hubo dejado en su destino para proceder a ayudar a Hanabi a guardar las cosas en sus respectivos lugares.

—Bueno, papá tuvo un problema con Sasuke... un malentendido,... y tuve que ir a resolverlo por ellos, eso fue todo. Ya está todo bien otra vez.

Cuando Naruto terminó su abreviada explicación, ocupándose alrededor de la cocina como mejor podía, Kiba miró a Ino que a la vez miró a Shikamaru que a la vez miró a Sakura. Todos habían tomado asiento y se habían quedado en silencio cuando Naruto había comenzado su corto relato. Permanecieron así aun después que Naruto les hubiera presentado sus excusas.

Naruto no se daba cuenta de nada, nerviosamente preparando un poco de té para ofrecer a sus invitados. Sin embargo, Neji y Hanabi notaron el silencio mortal alrededor de la mesa y fueron a acompañar al resto.

—¿Dijiste que iba a venir Sai, Sakura? —comentó Neji tratando de romper el silencio. Sakura volteó a mirarlo y asintió enseguida—. Sí, tiene que traer a Yuki cuando acabe su paseo.

Neji asintió gravemente y luego Shikamaru retomó la palabra.

—Mientras tanto, podríamos saludar a Minato si eso ayuda —fue como una petición y Naruto se volteó a ver por primera vez a su grupo de amigos quienes repentinamente hablaban como si fuera en un código que él no reconocía.

Pero Neji se opuso tajantemente.

—No, Minato está ocupado, no veo la necesidad de molestarlo solo por eso —y se cruzó de brazos como para hacer notoria su completa oposición con la idea. Shikamaru lanzó un suspiro y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza.

—Qué problemático.

Hanabi aún no entendía la situación así que se paró entre Ino y Sakura mientras las interrogaba con la mirada. Cuando Naruto vio que Ino se extendía para contarle algo al oído a Hanabi se dio cuenta que algo muy extraño estaba pasando.

—Bueno, ¿qué es? —se adelantó Naruto mirando a todos los integrantes de la mesa que lo miraban un poco nerviosos ahora—. Están ocultándome algo, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Nosotros? —se escandalizó Kiba—.Eres tú el que... —pero fue prontamente interrumpido por un golpe de Shikamaru a su pierna.

—Esperaremos a que llegue Sai porque de lo contrario tendríamos que volver a explicar todo y es muy problemático —respondió Shikamaru por su amigo.

Naruto levantó una ceja, entonces realmente había algo. Iba a protestar y demandar una respuesta clara cuando un pequeño gemido de Hanabi llamó su atención.

—¡Pero él vendrá esta noche!

Todos en la mesa voltearon a mirarla y Neji se cubrió los ojos con una mano exasperado. Inmediatamente se comenzaron a lanzar preguntas de cinco voces a la vez y se formó el caos general, Naruto no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo sus amigos y aunque se esforzaba por adentrarse en la conversación era fuertemente sacado de ella por el resto. Luego sonó la puerta y Naruto no tuvo otro remedio que ir a atenderla.

Yuki lo saludó alegremente de entre los brazos de su padre y Sai le regaló una de sus pocas sonrisas sinceras antes de poner un pie dentro de la casa y escuchar los gritos en el interior de la cocina, consideró la posibilidad de salir otra vez antes que lo vieran pero Naruto lo retuvo.

—¿Tú sabes a que se debe todo este caos en mi cocina?

Sai no era del tipo de personas que solía mentir, pero tenía a su pequeña hija Yuki entre sus brazos así que decidió que lo mejor era evadir la pregunta por ahora.

Asintió.

—¿Crees que Kyoko pueda cuidar de Yuki unos momentos?

Naruto dudó un instante pero luego asintió y le pidió a Sai que lo siguiera mientras se dirigían al cuarto de su hija. Kyoko aún estaba luchando contra las matemáticas sobre su escritorio cuando su padre la llamó. Se levantó y saludó a Sai con un fuerte abrazo, Sai bromeó sobre que ahora ya no podía alzarla como la última vez que estuvo en Japón. Naruto le preguntó si podía cuidar de Yuki un momento y Kyoko le afirmó que sí, necesitaba un descanso de toda esa tarea o su cabeza se derretiría.

Cuando entraron en la cocina nuevamente, el silencio se había formado otra vez. Naruto sentía que todos los ojos estaban fijos en él y en Sai, y por un momento se sintió como su amigo al entrar y querer irse inmediatamente.

Sin decirles nada, fue a buscarle otra copa para el té, mientras le pedía que tomara asiento. Sai contempló sus posibilidades un momento. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la mesa lo observaban con cara de pocos amigos así que terminó por decidirse por el lado de Sakura, ya que era a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver con esa cara de todas formas.

Ino empezó la conversación por todos.

—Hanabi dice que saldrás esta noche Naruto, es muy raro en ti, ¿no?

Naruto comenzó a tensarse mientras se acercaba a la mesa, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—S-sí, iré con Sasuke a comer algo...

Kiba hizo un gesto imperceptible de incomodidad y giró su cabeza cuando Shikamaru volvió a patearlo debajo de la mesa.

—¿Sasuke otra vez? Todavía me pregunto, ¿cómo se hicieron amigos ustedes dos?

Naruto se había levantado nuevamente con cualquier excusa y se encontraba limpiando por segunda vez ese día su cocina, Hanabi iba a protestar pero Neji la detuvo.

—So-solo nos conocimos cuando pasó lo de Kyoko, ya te lo conté...

—No es alguien de fiar... —todos se quedaron mirando a Neji cuando comenzó a hablar—, he escuchado algunas cosas de él que no son nada agradables.

Naruto guardó silencio.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Kiba ahora interesado.

Neji volteó a mirar a Hanabi un segundo indeciso antes de comenzar a hablar otra vez.

—Como que no trabaja en nada, se dedica a gastar el dinero de su familia a una velocidad escandalosa, sale con todo tipo de mujeres que recoge en diferentes lugares y luego... bueno, no es alguien que se haga responsable por las cosas que hace. Muchas familias respetables van a reclamarle a su hermano en medidas de tiempo regulares también.

Hanabi sonrió un poco burlonamente.

—Es increíble que alguien así haya estado comprometido con mi hermana en algún momento. Da qué pensar sobre aquellos que elige mi padre para casarse en la familia, ¿no es verdad?

Neji y el resto se quedaron mirando a Hanabi, sorprendidos por su osadía y confundidos por lo que implicaba. El Hyuuga no dijo nada más pero entrecerró sus ojos, molesto. Sakura observó que Naruto seguía ocupado detrás de ella como si no hubiera escuchado nada y comenzó a exasperarse también.

—Naruto, deja de hacer eso —pero Naruto no respondió nada ni se movió de su lugar, estaba completamente seguro de a dónde se dirigía esa conversación y no tenía el valor de voltear en ese momento.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda y luego de unos segundos vio a Sai parado al lado suyo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —Naruto tenía el rostro muy rojo y los ojos muy abiertos cuando levantó la cara para ver a su amigo. Solo le sonrió como respuesta, pero Sai no regresó a su asiento con los demás.

—No deberían hablar mal de Sasuke Uchiha —comenzó a decir Sai a las personas en la espalda de Naruto—, no lo conozco, pero si Naruto cree en él no puede ser una mala persona.

Los integrantes de la mesa se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Luego Kiba volvió a dirigirse a su amigo.

—Naruto... —pero no supo cómo continuar, miró a Shikamaru para pedir ayuda, pero él solo se encogió de hombros.

Ino se levantó después, se dirigió hacia Naruto y le dio un golpe en la espalda asustándolo.

—No seas tonto. Por supuesto que creemos que es fabuloso que salgas con alguien otra vez. Eso es lo que nos estaba preocupando en primer lugar, ¿no es cierto?

El resto no respondió. Luego Ino insistió.

—Sakura, ¿no era de eso de lo que estabas preocupada en primer lugar?

Sakura evitó su mirada y después Shikamaru lanzó un suspiro.

—Es muy problemático pero tienes razón.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Kiba sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso es todo lo que me preocupaba a mí en realidad —volvió a repetir Shikamaru.

Kiba levantó una ceja, escéptico, por alguna extraña razón no creía que Shikamaru fuera capaz de preocuparse por nada.

—No creo que Kyoko acepté esto sencillamente —intervino Hanabi— después de todo, hizo todo un espectáculo cuando Naruto comenzó a salir con mujeres otra vez.

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez y Sai le preguntó.

—¿Cómo se lleva con tu Uchiha?

Naruto trató de balbucear una respuesta pero las palabras no dejaban su boca.

—Yo diría que muy bien, pero en realidad no es importante porque cuando se entere todo cambiará.

Naruto y el resto volteó a ver al recién llegado. Minato observaba a su hijo y al resto con una sonrisa tranquila en sus labios.

—¿Estabas enterado? —le preguntó asombrada Hanabi y Neji se puso inmediatamente de pie para disculparse por el ruido que seguramente lo había interrumpido. Minato no le dio importancia y le dijo que no era nada.

—Decía que lo más importante es que Naruto sea el que le dé la noticia. Después de todo es su padre.

Naruto bajó la mirada y se dirigió al lavadero para limpiar sus manos.

—Lo están tomando muy seriamente, aún no sé si es tan serio como todos creen.

—¿No es serio? —intervino inmediatamente Kiba—. ¡Estás hablando de salir con otro hombre! De eso no hay vuelta atrás, ¿sabes?

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez mortificado.

Pero para su suerte fue Sakura la que lo rescató en esta ocasión.

—Estás diciéndolo como si caminara hacia su muerte o algo peor, Naruto tiene derecho a gustar de lo que le gusta. No hay nada que hacer al respecto.

Naruto iba a protestar pero cuando vio que Minato se comenzaba a poner encarnado también decidió quedarse callado por el momento. No podía mantener esta conversación con su padre en la habitación.

—¿Olvidas que Naruto tiene una hija... con tu amiga Hinata? —le preguntó Shikamaru totalmente aburrido de la conversación.

—Es por eso que no me entra en la cabeza todavía que Naruto esté saliendo con ese tal Sasuke Uchiha. No tiene sentido.

—Supéralo —le dijo Ino cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo irritada.

—Por mucho que sea entretenido ver cómo los granajes del cerebro de Kiba se mueven poco a poco para entender la situación, debo volver al punto principal de esta velada —Kiba le lanzó una mirada llena de enojo a Sakura pero no le respondió nada—. Naruto, ¿no pensabas confiar en nosotros sobre este asunto?

Naruto volvió a tener los ojos de toda la reunión puestos sobre él, tragó saliva y trató de no atorarse con sus palabras esta vez.

—Y-ya les dije. No es nada tan serio como lo hacen ver... aún no estoy muy seguro de muchas cosas. No sé... no sé si quería comentárselos cuando aún sigo tan inseguro sobre todo eso.

Minato lanzó un suspiro.

—Con mayor razón deberías confiar en alguien en un momento así. Si te sientes tan confundido.

Naruto apartó la mirada otra vez. Sabía que su padre tenía razón, después de todo, habían cosas que no podía comentarle a él porque, a final de cuentas, era su padre. Shikamaru, Sai incluso Neji hubieran sido una fuente de consejo en los momentos que sentía que todo su mundo se ponía de cabeza. Pero tampoco sentía que podía hablar de eso tranquilamente con otros de sus amigos, le aterraba pensar que lo miraran con desdén, como Kiba lo estaba tomando.

Sus amigas mujeres tampoco eran una buena alternativa, Sakura haría el escándalo que acababa de hacer, Ino lo apoyaría pero después le haría tales preguntas personales que lo dejarían con la clara sensación de querer haberse quedado callado y Hanabi... bueno, hasta hace un momento estaba por darle la razón a Sasuke sobre sus celos.

Su silencio no era para nada alentador y por un momento las personas en la cocina intercambiaron miradas perdidas y heridas. Luego Sai volvió a hablar.

—No es ninguna sorpresa, Naruto es del tipo de personas que cree que puede resolver todo por su cuenta.

Naruto levantó la vista unos segundos hacia su amigo pero enseguida volvió a bajarla cuando su padre habló.

—No es muy alentador, ya que Sasuke no parece ser del tipo de personas que se comunica con facilidad tampoco.

Neji le preguntó inmediatamente a Minato.

—¿Lo conoces?"

Minato asintió con levedad y volvió su mirada a su hijo.

—Yo también he escuchado cosas muy desagradables de ese Uchiha... pero Naruto las conoce y aun así confía en él. Tal vez estemos equivocados...

Naruto sintió que otra vez le subía el color a las mejillas y trató de cubrirlo caminando hacia los reposteros y buscando algo en el interior.

—¿Quieres té, papá?

Minato sonrió.

—Sí, está bien.

El resto del grupo observaba el movimiento nervioso de Naruto con mucha curiosidad y con sonrisas veladas en sus rostros, se miraban los unos a los otros y finalmente pensaban que la situación no podía ser tan mala. Incluso Kiba miraba al resto como con un gesto resignado.

Hanabi levantó su vista hacia el reloj de la cocina y vio la hora, las 5 y 30.

—¿A qué hora dijo Sasuke que vendría por ti?

Naruto derramó un poco del té que estaba sirviendo sobre la cocina y tuvo que ir a buscar un trapo para limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

—A... a las siete u ocho...

De pronto el ruido de las sillas se comenzó a escuchar desordenadamente por la cocina, Naruto volteó a tiempo de ver a sus amigos levantando sus cosas y volviendo a poner las los asientos en su lugar.

Sakura se le acercó primero.

—Entonces ya es hora de retirarnos. Nos lo contarás todo mañana cuando vengamos a tomar el té.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Una cita es una cita —lo interrumpió Sakura—. Francamente, Naruto, ¿creías que podrías tener una cita sin discutirla después con nosotros? —luego le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de jalar a Sai y encaminarse a buscar a su pequeña hija.

Ino y Shikamaru se despidieron de él de igual forma, Ino haciéndole prometer todos los detalles de la velada y Shikamaru disculpándose por las molestias causadas. Kiba, finalmente se paró frente a él alrededor de cinco segundos en silencio, y luego sonrojándose —lo que causó que Naruto se sonrojara a la vez— le dio un golpe en el hombro y le dijo que lo vería mañana como siempre.

Cuando solo quedaron los Hyuuga y su padre en la cocina, Minato se le acercó, le quitó la taza con el té que aún tenía entre las manos y le dijo que tenía que volver a sus escritos. Neji le dijo que lo mejor sería que se preparara para salir y Hanabi salió a ver si Kyoko necesitaba más ayuda.

Fue una tarde extraña para Naruto después de eso, y aún no se terminaba de acostumbrar a que sus amigos de toda la vida supieran que estaba saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha cuando tocaron a la puerta y se encontró con él.

Lo primero que Sasuke hizo fue acercarse y tomarlo de la cintura mientras con sus brazos apretaba todo su cuerpo contra el suyo. Naruto trató de liberarse sin hacer demasiado ruido y cuando Sasuke finalmente lo soltó, le regaló una de las sonrisas que solo parecía reservar para el rubio.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro cansado para luego proceder a mirar gravemente a Sasuke.

—No hagas eso cuando Kyoko esté en la casa.

Sasuke pareció confundido por esto pero asintió de todas formas.

—¿Estás listo?

Naruto hizo un gesto de incomodidad y le pidió que esperara un momento. Se adelantó al interior de la casa, seguramente para avisarle a Minato que saldría y a despedirse de Kyoko y luego estuvo nuevamente con Sasuke metiendo un manojo de llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sasuke se hizo a un lado mientras Naruto salía con él y cerraba la puerta. Naruto estaba silencioso, como si tuviera algo que lo estuviera molestando en el interior. Y Sasuke se preguntaba si debía preguntarle si le sucedía algo o solo dejar que siguiera en silencio mientras llegaban a su departamento.

Caminaron en silencio al auto y una vez dentro Sasuke le preguntó si quería salir a comer antes a algún lado. Naruto estuvo perdido unos momentos sin saber qué contestar pero luego meneó la cabeza, lo mejor sería evitar lugares públicos.

Sasuke asintió una vez y se puso en marcha, el silencio rondando a ambos individuos durante todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de departamento de Sasuke, Naruto se quedó mirándolo desde la ventana del auto un buen rato antes de hablar por primera vez desde que hubieran salido hacia allí.

—¿Esta es tu casa?

El edificio era impresionante. No tanto como el penthouse en el que vivía Itachi, obviamente, pero lo suficiente como para impresionar a cualquiera. Sasuke sonrió un poco más.

—Lo era.

Naruto volteó a mirarlo intrigado y Sasuke continuó.

—Me mudaré mañana.

Naruto asintió a su vez unos segundos.

—¿Te mudarás? ¿A dónde?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner en marcha el auto otra vez, metiéndolo en la cochera del edificio después de hacerle una seña al guardia.

—No lo sé todavía. Un amigo, Suigetsu, está preparando el lugar. Te daré la dirección en cuanto la tenga.

Naruto asintió otra vez y se quedó un poco preocupado.

—Es cerca, supongo.

—Es en Konoha, no sé exactamente dónde.

Naruto pareció aliviado por esto y bajó del auto después que Sasuke bajara primero. Esperó a que Sasuke llegara a su lado para caminar otra vez, esta vez al elevador.

—¿Por qué te mudas?

Sasuke metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras indicaba con su mirada las paredes del elevador.

—Todo esto. Es del clan Uchiha. No puedo seguir viviendo aquí, ahora que me he apartado de ellos.

—¿Qué?, ¿hiciste qué? —Naruto comenzó a alarmarse—. Sasuke, te dije que no lo hicieras por mí, yo...

—Naruto, aunque tú seas la persona que me hizo darme cuenta que no podía seguir actuando de esta forma, no eres el responsable de que haya decidido dejar a mi familia —Sasuke no miraba a Naruto, pero tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—, simplemente era algo que eventualmente sabía que tendría que hacer. La decisión fue mía.

Naruto quedó perplejo al escuchar esto.

—No todas las familias son como la tuya —concluyó Sasuke mirando finalmente a Naruto. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron como terminando su discusión y Sasuke le hizo un gesto para que se adentrara, Naruto dio unos pasos al frente.

El departamento de Sasuke no era tan grande como el de su hermano mayor pero era igual de lujoso y equipado, además que seguía siendo tan grande como para meter dos departamentos de Naruto adentro.

El rubio miró detenidamente todos los aspectos del departamento sin darse mucha cuenta que lo hacía o que Sasuke seguía divertido sus pesquisas.

—Podemos pedir algo de comer o puedo preparar algo, ¿qué prefieres?

Naruto aún estaba entretenido mirando el interior de la cocina de Sasuke cuando este le hizo la pregunta, por lo que le respondió que no se molestara en preparar nada. Sasuke asintió y tomó el teléfono. Se dijo, era su última noche allí después de todo, más le valía aprovechar las comodidades Uchiha por una última vez.

Terminó de hablar justo en el momento en que Naruto cerraba aterrado una de las puertas que examinaba con curiosidad. La de su dormitorio, Sasuke comenzó a reír.

—Oye, no estarás nervioso, ¿o sí?

Naruto se comenzó a sonrojar y negó precipitadamente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Tonto.

—Ven, ven conmigo —Sasuke se acercó hasta Naruto y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo hacia uno de los muebles, luego prendió la televisión para tener un sonido de fondo. Una vez que se acomodaron se inclinó hacia él—. Estuve hablando con Suigetsu y Karin, son dos de mis amigos de la universidad, vamos a invertir en una disquera.

Naruto pareció un momento confundido, luego acercó su rostro hacia el de Sasuke como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Hablas enserio?

Sasuke sonrió y lo besó una vez en los labios repentinamente.

—Muy enserio. Tenemos la compañía perfecta en mente, el equipo de asesoramiento y el plan de mercado listo. No será difícil —Naruto lo observaba en silencio mientras Sasuke hablaba acariciando con su mano el rostro de su ángel—. Otro amigo, Juugo, está en Estados Unidos, él hará los contactos con las disqueras por ese lado.

Naruto aún seguía aturdido pero Sasuke había dejado de hablar y lo miraba como si esperara una respuesta.

—Lo-lo dices como si fuera algo tan fácil...

Sasuke volvió a sonreír y a besarlo.

—Tendré que trabajar un poco duro por un tiempo. Pero creo que podré asegurar todo en un par de meses.

—¿Un par de meses? —Naruto posó sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke empujándolo un poco—. Eso es imposible, Sasuke.

Sasuke se inclinó incluso más sobre Naruto haciendo que resbalara su espalda hacia el asiento del sofá.

—No lo es —Sasuke volvió a besarlo, esta vez por un poco más de tiempo antes de volver a hablar—, tengo un buen equipo conmigo.

Naruto sentía el peso de Sasuke sobre el suyo, sus besos cada vez más prolongados sobre sus labios y por un momento toda la preocupación que se había posado sobre sus hombros esa tarde se había desvanecido.

—Cambiaré de auto y de teléfono también. Iré a darte mi nueva información en cuanto la tenga —Naruto asintió mientras Sasuke volvía a besarlo, una serie de pequeños besos sobre sus labios que lo dejaron poco satisfecho—. Estaré ocupado por un tiempo... pero puedes llamarme en el momento que quieras.

Naruto se sonrojó y Sasuke se inclinó otra vez. Su lengua abriendo la boca de Naruto una vez que estuvo estrechando sus labios. Así era exactamente como había estado ansiando tener a Naruto por mucho tiempo, sus manos aferradas a él, atrayéndolo y el calor de su cuerpo bajo el suyo haciéndolo perderse del tiempo.

Parecía que apenas y habían comenzado sus cariñosas actividades en el sofá cuando el teléfono de la casa sonó, Sasuke dejó de besar a Naruto a regañadientas y se incorporó para tomar el teléfono, Naruto aprovechó para incorporarse otra vez en su asiento y acomodar un poco sus ropas.

Y como Sasuke le avisara que la comida había llegado, Naruto asintió una vez y se dirigió a la cocina. Sasuke lo miraba divertido, Naruto actuaba como si fuera de lo más natural caminar alrededor de su casa aunque era la primera vez que ponía pie en ese lugar y se preguntaba si siempre actuaba así con todas las personas que conocía. Pero luego agitó la cabeza, eso no podía ser, lo que ocurría era que sabía que estaba con Sasuke y lo más gracioso era que ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta él mismo.

El sonido de las puertas del elevador se escuchó y Sasuke se puso de pie, encontró al repartidor de comida habitual que le entregó su pedido amablemente, después de desdoblar unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo y dárselos al hombre esperando, recogió la comida y se dirigió a la cocina. Naruto había puesto algunos platos encima de su mesa y había acercado dos sillas, pero aún estaba abriendo y cerrando cajones buscando algo. Sasuke posó la comida sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Tus cubiertos...

Sasuke se acercó y lo jaló de la mano, luego lo dirigió al cajón con los utensilios para comer.

—Te enseñaría el resto de cosas, pero no vale la pena. Me mudaré mañana.

Naruto asintió ruborizándose un poco y tomó los cubiertos que estaba buscando.

—Está bien, te ayudaré con la mudanza mañana...

Sasuke se había sentado y había comenzado a repartir la comida en los platos, pero se volvió otra vez a Naruto al escuchar esto.

—Está bien por mí, pero ¿no ibas a llevar a Kyoko a la playa mañana?

Naruto se acababa de sentar y se quedó paralizado por un segundo, lo había olvidado por completo. Su hija se encontraba en esos momentos batallando con sus deberes para poder salir a divertirse ese fin de semana y él lo había olvidado por completo. Miró a Sasuke de lleno, por un momento lo único que había tenido en la cabeza era a Sasuke y ahora que se daba cuenta, tal idea comenzó a asustarlo.

—Es verdad... no puedo verte mañana.

Sasuke asintió una vez en silencio, le parecía que Naruto había sufrido un ataque cardiaco en esos breves segundos, pero no le dijo nada otra vez.

—Te llamaré en la noche. Para darte mi dirección y esas cosas.

Pero Naruto no hizo ningún gesto que delatara que lo estaba escuchando, Sasuke puso la comida frente a él y le indicó que comiera. Naruto obedeció maquinalmente y Sasuke comenzó a repasar si algo que había dicho había molestado a Naruto hasta ese extremo, pero no pudo hallar nada.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste?

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Naruto, el rubio contempló a Sasuke por unos segundos antes de agitar su cabeza negativamente.

—No es nada. No te preocupes.

Sasuke se puso de pie y regresó con unas copas con vino, Naruto titubeó antes de aceptar la que Sasuke le ofrecía. Para evitar el silencio Naruto comenzó a preguntarle más detalles sobre el nuevo negocio de Sasuke, este le comentó que en realidad todo había empezado hacía más de diez años, en un proyecto para la universidad a la que asistía con sus compañeros de equipo. Habían hecho un estudio de mercado sobre las empresas de música en el país y habían terminado con un plan de mercado que hasta el momento las empresas más reconocidas del país y el extranjero se peleaban por comprar, Sasuke nunca le había dado la atención que se merecía y se iba a valer de él en primer lugar para hacerse de nombre, tenía otros proyectos en mente que tendría que discutir con su equipo también, pero por ahora empezarían con el que ya tenían terminado.

Naruto estaba impresionado por lo fácil y plausible que Sasuke hacía ver el mundo de los negocios y le mostraba su admiración de vez en vez, aunque Sasuke parecía no notarla o la descartaba en cuanto la veía venir.

Cuando terminaron de cenar volvieron al sofá y aunque Naruto aún seguía interesado en conocer un poco más de las ideas de Sasuke, este tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Como averiguar cuánto tiempo podían aguantar sin quedarse sin aire una vez que estaban enfrascados en una batalla de besos.

Naruto comenzaba a sentirse acorralado en el sofá, con Sasuke encima de él y su cuerpo frotándose peligrosamente sobre el suyo, así que apoyó sus dos brazos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y empujó, cuando tuvo el suficiente espacio para respirar otra vez se detuvo.

—Sasuke...

Sasuke lo miraba con la expresión de un niño al que le acababan de sacar un dulce que tenía en la boca, no estaba muy entusiasmado con el ser apartado.

—¿Qué pasa?

Naruto trató de calmar su respiración lo suficiente como para hacerse entender.

—Necesitamos parar un rato.

Sasuke parecía completamente aterrado por esta idea.

—¿Por qué?

Naruto hizo un gesto irritado.

—Porque... —y se sonrojó—, porque... no quiero causar un accidente en tu sofá.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego comenzó a sonreír un poco.

—No me importaría...

Naruto se puso más rojo aún.

—Pero a mí sí. Tienes que quitarte de encima —y comenzó a empujarlo otra vez, pero Sasuke no se dejó mover ni un milímetro en esta ocasión.

—¿Qué tan cerca estás? —y comenzó a reír un poco cuando Naruto volvió a sonrojarse más aun.

—No es tu maldito proble-, ah... ¿qué demonios haces?

Sasuke había aprovechado la oportunidad para descender una de sus manos a la pierna de Naruto y separándola un poco de la otra obtener acceso para acomodarse entre ellas, haciendo chocar su erección contra la de Naruto.

El rubio lanzó un gemido apenas audible cuando Sasuke comenzó a frotarse otra vez contra él. Iba a protestar pero Sasuke volvió a besarlo antes que pudiera hacerlo. En su cabeza, Naruto sabía que si no detenía eso en ese momento no podría detenerse definitivamente hasta el final. Pero su cuerpo había decidido que no quería obedecer a su cabeza por el momento y lo único que Naruto podía hacer era aferrarse al cuello de Sasuke mientras su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que debía detenerse.

Sasuke movió una de sus manos otra vez y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Naruto, logró desabotonarlo y comenzar a bajar el cierre antes que Naruto lograra liberarse de su beso y comenzara a empujarlo otra vez.

—¿Qué crees... que estás haciendo?

Sasuke sonrió un poco, el rostro rojo y lujurioso de Naruto no podía ser nada más que un regalo del cielo.

—Te ayudo a aliviarte.

Naruto lo volvió a empujar antes que Sasuke reclamara sus labios en una segunda ocasión.

—Puedo ayudarme yo solo. Muchas gracias.

Sasuke parecía entretenido por la nueva idea.

—¿Enserio? Entonces hazlo.

Si era posible, Naruto se puso aun más rojo.

—Tengo que usar el baño...

—¿Qué? De ninguna manera.

—Sasuke... —Naruto le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser amenazante, pero que en su estado actual no pasó de estar cerca de una expresión adolorida. Lo cual no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo a los ojos de Sasuke.

Sus manos comenzaron a terminar su tarea con los pantalones de Naruto y pronto tubo el miembro del rubio entre sus dedos, Naruto lanzó un gemido muy audible en cuanto Sasuke comenzó a apretarlo.

—Sasuke,... no... espera...

Sasuke lo besó una vez sin detener su mano.

—¿No me digas que no se siente bien?

Naruto cerró los ojos sin ser capaz de contenerse.

—Sí... pero...

Sasuke volvió a capturar sus labios, su mano libre acariciando el cabello de Naruto. Unos segundos después la boca de Naruto se apartó de la suya nuevamente en busca de aire, Sasuke observaba al hombre bajo él, con los ojos muy apretados, sus brazos colgando de su cuello y gimiendo entre bocanadas de aire, no podía existir una visión semejante en este mundo. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía comenzó a lamer la parte inferior del labio de Naruto mientras su otra mano seguía realizando su labor con mayor rapidez.

Naruto estaba muy cerca del clímax y trató de explicárselo a Sasuke pero tenía serios problemas haciendo salir su voz de entre los labios apretados contra él, la agitación de su aliento y el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta y solo aceleró más la fricción contra el miembro entre sus dedos. A los pocos segundos Naruto arqueó su espalda y una lluvia blanca descendió sobre los abdómenes de ambos. Sasuke se quedó observando cómo Naruto volvía poco a poco a tomar conciencia de las cosas a su alrededor. Empezó con un suspiro, casi contento, saliendo de entre sus labios encarnados y húmedos, Sasuke lamió los suyos. Luego prosiguió con la apertura de sus maravillosos ojos azules apareciendo por entre la comisura de sus pestañas. Y terminó con un tinte rosa en sus mejillas una vez que su vista se fijara en los ojos negros encima de los suyos, adorándolo.

Naruto se inclinó un poco y besó los labios de Sasuke. Una sola vez y se retiró rápidamente, casi tímido. Sasuke tragó saliva.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Naruto volvió a sonrojarse pero asintió, Sasuke se inclinó para besarlo otra vez. Aún estaba lejos de estar satisfecho con la intimidad que había logrado con su adoración, pero por el momento le bastaba.

—Ahora sí... necesito usar el baño...

Sasuke rió, se incorporó lentamente y ayudó a Naruto a levantarse con él, antes de soltarlo le dio un último beso y cuando su ángel se perdió tras la puerta tuvo tiempo de revisar su propio aspecto. No estaba tan desaliñado como esperaba encontrarse, su camisa apenas un poco fuera de lugar por el cuello, su cabello más levantado que de costumbre, aunque eso solía pasar cuando estaba caminando en la calle.

Revisó su pantalón también y fuera del bulto entre sus piernas que empezaba a calmarse, no parecía haber nada fuera de lugar. Finalmente se sentó en el sofá otra vez y volvió su vista hacia la pantalla de televisión, tomó el control remoto de la mesa y cambió al canal de noticias.

Naruto se demoró dentro de su baño lo que se demoró el periodista en la televisión en hacer la nota de dos accidentes, uno aéreo y otro de carretera, y una nota sobre un político envuelto en un escándalo en la Dieta japonesa —lo cual ayudó a Sasuke a despejar su problema anterior con el pantalón—.

Cuando Naruto alcanzó otra vez a Sasuke en el sofá estaba examinando el reloj de su pulsera. Las diez. Se sentó con pesadez al lado de Sasuke nuevamente. Pero esta vez lo detuvo inmediatamente antes que se pusiera encima de él.

—¿Creí que mañana tenías que levantarte temprano?

Sasuke se acomodó otra vez en el respaldar del sofá.

—Me da igual a la hora que me acueste, usualmente solo necesito cuatro horas de descanso por la noche.

Naruto levantó una de sus cejas rubias, Sasuke comenzó a sonreír otra vez.

—Realmente los Uchiha son diferente al resto de los hombres, ¿verdad?

—No sé del resto, pero yo siempre he sido así.

Naruto terminó por lanzar un suspiro que tenía atorado en la garganta desde hacía un rato.

—Sobre tu mudanza.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero ir a ver el lugar, una vez que tengas la dirección. Ven a recogerme mañana.

Sasuke abrió un poco más los ojos al escuchar esto, pero asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—¿Y eso?

Naruto se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista hacia el televisor frente al sofá.

—Quiero ver cómo vivirás ahora que no tendrás el apoyo de los Uchiha.

Sasuke meditó esta respuesta por un momento y su sonrisa poco a poco comenzó a dejar su rostro.

—Sabes que solo es un lugar temporal, ¿verdad? —Naruto giró su rostro al de Sasuke—.Me mudaré en unos meses más otra vez.

—¿Por qué?

—El lugar es de Suigetsu, ya te hablé de él, solo me lo está prestando. No puedo quedarme ahí para siempre. Además… —Sasuke volvió a fijar su vista en la televisión—, querremos un lugar más grande... cuando vivamos juntos.

Naruto sintió como de pronto una sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de él. Sasuke parecía distorsionado desde la enorme distancia desde la que lo miraba ahora. ¿Vivir juntos? ¿hablaba enserio? Lo miró un momento devolviéndole la mirada calmadamente. ¡Hablaba enserio! ¿cuándo había sucedido eso? ¿en qué momento Sasuke había interpretado que la relación clandestina que llevaban finalizaría con ellos viviendo juntos? Ciertamente tal idea jamás había cruzado la mente de Naruto. Acababa de pasar toda la tarde tratando de no salir huyendo de su propia cocina cuando sus amigos lo enfrentaron al respecto. Aún no acababa de acostumbrarse a la idea de que su padre lo supiera y ciertamente estaba horrorizado por la sola idea de que este hablara con él al respecto. Y ni siquiera tenía el valor de confesárselo a Kyoko.

Kyoko.

Naruto comenzó a palidecer y Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro preguntándole si estaba bien, el rubio no lo escuchaba. Kyoko apenas era un niña. Naruto no podía aparecer de pronto y decirle que ahora vivirían con otro hombre y que no, no es un amigo, ¡es tu nueva mamá!

—¡Naruto!

Los ojos azules de Naruto poco a poco se posaron sobre el rostro de Sasuke frente a él. Y con un movimiento brusco se puso en pie.

—¿Estás loco? ¡No podemos vivir juntos!

Sasuke se puso de pie también aunque más lentamente.

—Naruto, no te estoy diciendo que vivamos juntos mañana...

—No puede ser, Sasuke. Tengo una familia y no puedo aparecer de buenas a primeras y decirles que nos mudaremos con un hombre extraño. ¿Qué clase de padre sería?

—Tu padre ya lo sabe. No veo el problema con decírselo a Kyoko,... Kei tiene su edad y...

—¡Kei no es Kyoko! Conozco a mi propia hija y te puedo decir con exactitud lo que diría si se llega a enterar. Eso no va a pasar.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Nuevamente, no le gustaba el rumbo por el que iba la discusión.

—¿No piensas decírselo nunca?

Naruto parecía tomado por sorpresa por esto. Bajó la mirada y habló con voz baja.

—No lo sé.

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas peligrosamente.

—¿Ni siquiera en el futuro?

—No lo sé —repitió Naruto con el mismo tono de antes.

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones.

—Naruto...

—Es tarde. Será mejor que regrese a casa —lo interrumpió el rubio casi inmediatamente, aún se quedó mirándolo a los ojos unos segundos antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Sasuke sabía que Naruto no había traído auto así que no tuvo más remedio que salir tras él unos segundos después.

El camino de regreso fue aun más silencioso que el anterior. Naruto estaba firmemente recostado sobre su lado del auto mirando a la calle por la ventana. Sasuke conducía sin mucha prisa, pero demasiado callado y serio como para ser abordado con facilidad. Aunque Naruto no estaba demasiado entusiasmado en seguir la conversación tampoco.

Cuando Sasuke se estacionó en el edificio de Naruto finalmente, ambos contuvieron el aliento mientras Sasuke apagaba el motor del auto. Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada todavía. El silencio que presagiaba la tormenta, pensó Sasuke muy a su pesar.

—Naruto...

Sasuke se volteó hacia su ángel y parecía que por un momento Naruto había despertado de un gran sueño, volteó a verlo y se veía cansado y preocupado.

—Sasuke...

Naruto tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza en ese momento y aunque hubiera deseado no seguir con esa conversación por esa noche, sabía que Sasuke no podría quedarse tranquilo con eso. Lo sabía porque no se le hacía correcto a él mismo, pero no veía otra forma de cómo actuar en su situación.

—Lo que tu quieres... —y se detuvo, no había forma de comenzar a decir algo así.

Sasuke lo observaba. Sus dos manos apoyadas nuevamente en el volante y su cuerpo curvado ligeramente sobre ellas.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada... ahora.

Naruto lo miró irritado.

—¿Pero lo harás en el futuro?

Sasuke comenzó a pensar muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

—Naruto, sabes lo que siento por ti. No estoy tratando de hacer las cosas apresuradas ni tratando de acorralarte... —Naruto soltó un resoplido al escuchar esto—, pero debes saber que en el futuro, espero ser parte de lo que planeas.

—No lo entiendes. No puedo ofrecerte nada y no creo que lo haga nunca. Siempre tendré a Kyoko, siempre tendré a mi padre, siempre tendré a mi familia. No puedo dejarlos de lado por ti y mucho menos imponerte en su vida solamente porque tú crees que lo quieres, yo...

—No creo que quiero nada —lo interrumpió Sasuke inmediatamente, su genio comenzaba a salir a flote y él se esforzaba en mantenerlo a raya el mayor tiempo posible—, sé lo que quiero. Eres tú el que parece que no sabe lo que realmente quiere.

Naruto comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

—No sabes nada de mí. No puedes decirme de pronto que no sé lo que quiero y esperar que yo...

Sasuke lo detuvo del brazo antes que Naruto pudiera bajar. Su voz era muy fría cuando le dijo:

—Quiero que te des cuenta.

—Suéltame, Sasuke, este no es el momento para estar discutiendo esto...

—Entonces, ¿cuándo? —la voz elevada de Sasuke hizo que por un momento Naruto olvidara su propio enojo y mirara al otro hombre asustado—. Naruto, ¿cuándo quieres hablar de esto? ¿Cuando hayan pasado más de dos, tres, cinco, diez años y yo siga estando en el mismo lugar en el que me dejas ahora, afuera?

Naruto comenzó a cerrar y abrir los ojos de prisa.

—¿Qué...?

—Quiero saber cómo van a ser las cosas de aquí en adelante.

Naruto comenzó a menear la cabeza.

—No lo sé.

—¿Sabes algo?

Naruto comenzó a sentir que algo muy fino comenzaba a atravesar su pecho de lado a lado.

—Sé que no quiero tener esta conversación en este momento.

Sasuke lo soltó. Unos segundos con la mano de Naruto entre la suya y luego lentamente la dejó ir. Su mano aún extendida. La mano de Naruto aún extendida. Y ambos ojos fijos en los del otro.

—No puedo seguir yendo en círculos.

Fue Sasuke el que lo dijo. Y por un momento Naruto se quedó confundido tratando de decidir si el que lo había dicho primero había sido él.

—Tal vez no deberíamos.

Esta vez sí fue él, y las palabras quemaban en su garganta después de decirlas. Si era lo correcto, ¿por qué le dolía tanto?

Sasuke no dijo nada.

Naruto esperó un segundo más y salió del auto. Apenas puso un pie en el escalón de su edificio de departamentos escuchó el motor de un auto encenderse y luego el sonido de cuando se alejaba.


	17. Chapter 17 parte 1

El resto del ascenso por las escaleras, Naruto lo hizo maquinalmente. Su mirada estaba fija en sus pasos como si tuviera miedo de perderlos de vista, tropezarse y caer. Finalmente esa tortura también terminó. Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró con su corredor vacío y el ruido de unas voces provenientes de la sala.

Se adentró hasta la luz y vio a su familia sentada riendo sobre algo. Kyoko corrió a saludarlo y a contarle entusiasmada que por fin había terminado sus deberes y que debía cumplir su promesa de llevarla a la playa al día siguiente. Naruto asintió tratando de fingir sus emociones. Luego le dijo a Kyoko que ya era tarde y debía ir a acostarse. Su hija pareció ver algo extraño en los ojos de su padre, pero no le dijo nada al respecto y se despidió de sus tíos agradeciéndoles por todo.

Hanabi estaba a punto de preguntarle a Naruto si había pasado algo malo, cuando Neji la interrumpió para comunicarle a su cuñado que era hora de que ellos también se retiraran, luego le hizo un gesto a su prometida para que no dijera nada y por una vez a ella le pareció que tenía razón. Naruto les agradeció por quedarse a cuidar de Kyoko, y Hanabi le recomendó que como se verían mañana temprano lo mejor sería que se fuera a descansar. Naruto cerró la puerta con un suspiro cuando ambos Hyuuga estuvieron fuera de su casa.

Minato lo había seguido, despidiendo a los visitantes también, preocupado por la cara pálida y extraña que portaba Naruto desde que pusiera pie en la casa. Finalmente le preguntó qué había pasado, pero Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza como única respuesta. Minato estaba a punto de dejar el asunto para mañana cuando vio que su hijo se dirigía a la cocina y no a su habitación.

Minato esperó a que su hijo terminara de moverse nerviosamente para prepararse una taza de té, sentándose en una silla de la mesa de la cocina. Al poco rato, Naruto se le unió, cayendo rendido en otra.

—¿Qué ocurrió? No me digas que es nada.

El rostro de Naruto estaba completamente blanco y sus ojos azules estaban comenzando a ponerse muy rojos por contener las lágrimas.

—Todo acabó. No importa ya.

Minato hizo un gesto de confusión al principio pero luego optó por cruzarse de brazos. Los hombros de Naruto comenzaron a encogerse contra su cuerpo y unos segundos después comenzó a temblar.

—No entiendo por qué estoy así —y su voz parecía quebrarse, el ruido de su respiración dejaba ver lo que el cabello cayendo por sus ojos cubría—. Fue mi idea. Todo es mejor así.

Minato depositó una mano en el hombro de su hijo, pero Naruto no quiso levantar la cabeza todavía.

—Naruto...

—Está bien. Está bien —comenzó a repetir mecánicamente mientras agitaba su cabeza. Luego posó su mano sobre la de su padre unos segundos antes de apartarla suavemente—. Solo estoy cansado. Iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

Minato aguardó en silencio mientras Naruto desaparecía en la oscuridad de la casa. Apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos. No recordaba haber visto a Naruto tan afectado en más de diez años. Se preguntaba si el propio Naruto se daba cuenta de todo lo que estaba guardando en su interior.

Luego respiró hondo mientras se ponía de pie y se retiraba a su propia habitación. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejar solo a su hijo por el momento. Mañana, cuando las cosas lucieran más tranquilas y el dolor no estuviera tan cercano, se ocuparía de hablar con él con más seriedad.

Pero el día siguiente no pareció mejor que la noche anterior. Aunque Naruto se esforzaba en aparentar tranquilidad frente a Kyoko y estuvo todo el tiempo observándola jugar con su tía Hanabi en la playa con una sonrisa fingida en los labios, Minato sabía que su hijo tenía la mente en otro lugar, específicamente en un Uchiha que no había hecho hasta esas horas el mínimo esfuerzo en buscar a Naruto. A Minato le preocupaba esta reacción también. Estaba casi seguro que al levantarse ese día, lo primero que escucharía sería el teléfono, o el timbre de la puerta anunciando al Uchiha. Se pasó toda la mañana mirando el celular de su hijo, esperando a que sonara. Por el modo cómo Naruto lo cogía cada cinco minutos se imaginaba que él también estaba esperándolo.

Finalmente no pudo aguardar más y aprovechando estar al cubierto de las sombrillas de playa y a unos metros de distancia de los oídos de Hanabi y Kyoko, le preguntó cómo había tomado Sasuke la decisión de Naruto. Su hijo simplemente le respondió que el Uchiha había estado de acuerdo y dio por concluida la conversación. Minato aún sospechaba que había algo que su hijo no le estaba diciendo, además no podía creer que Sasuke se diera por vencido de buenas a primeras después de todo el empecinamiento demostrado en el pasado, pero Naruto le pidió que no volviera a lo mismo otra vez cuando estuvo a punto de hacerle más preguntas.

Era muy tarde en el día cuando regresaron a casa después de dejar a Hanabi en su propia residencia. No sin que antes ella les indicara que iría a visitarlos al día siguiente por la tarde. Kyoko tomó un baño y luego cayó rendida en su cama. Naruto acababa de salir de la ducha cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta y un pequeño escalofrío comenzó a recorrer su espalda. Aún con la toalla sobre sus hombros salió de su habitación a toda prisa pero no logró llegar a la puerta antes de que Minato la alcanzara primero.

Ino y Sakura lo saludaron desde la entrada mientras se detenían a saludar a Minato, seguidas de Sai con Yuki en brazos, quien le hizo un gesto con la mano cuando lo vio parado en el pasillo. El rubio agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro para borrar la decepción de su rostro y luego les indicó que lo esperaran mientras él se apresuraba a terminar de cambiarse en su habitación. Gracias a esto, Minato no tuvo que explicarles a los recién llegados que algo andaba mal antes que ellos mismos lo sospecharan.

Cuando finalmente Naruto ingresó a la cocina a reunirse con ellos, sus amigos ya habían tomado asiento en sus puestos habituales.

—Tengo que regresar a mi departamento ahora —Naruto se quedó un poco sorprendido al escuchar la declaración de su padre—. Mañana tengo una entrevista y no he hecho los preparativos —le explicó Minato mientras se acercaba a Naruto y posaba una de sus manos en su hombro—. Nos veremos mañana. Si quieres hablar antes puedes llamarme —Naruto asintió tratando de sonreír pero fallando miserablemente. Y Minato lanzó un suspiro antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Qué pasó con Shika y Kiba? —preguntó Naruto antes de que sus amigas tuvieran la oportunidad de atacarlo con preguntas.

Sakura hizo un gesto de molestia pero le respondió igual.

—Shikamaru tenía una cita con Shiho y no pudo venir, Kiba...

Ino intervino.

—Kiba está ocupado con sus tonterías habituales.

Naruto sintió que una sonrisa incierta se formaba en su rostro. Kiba no había querido averiguar más sobre el asunto con Sasuke y era totalmente comprensible si se lo preguntaban a él. Obviamente no iba a volver a verlo en un buen tiempo, si es que lo veía del todo en el futuro.

Naruto finalmente se sentó frente al grupo de amigos que en ese momento parecía un grupo de interrogación del equipo de inteligencia de Japón. Sakura a la cabeza, Ino seguidamente con dos signos de interrogación por ojos y Sai sonriendo con su sonrisa vacía habitual mientras cargaba a Yuki que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu cita anoche?

Naruto giró sus cansados ojos azules hacia Sakura y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello. Comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior con un desapego y lejanía que le hicieron pensar por un momento que todo eso no le había pasado a él, sino a un extraño que se le parecía.

Cuando terminó de relatar su historia, Sakura e Ino intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Conocían a Naruto y sabían que no podría estar bien después de haber pasado por una experiencia como esa.

—... tienes razón en no querer apurar las cosas... —comenzó Sakura a abordar a Naruto.

—Pero podrías haberlo solucionando hablando con él con más calma —concluyó Ino cuando vio que a Sakura le faltaban las palabras para continuar—. Si te quiere, como dice, estoy segura que entenderá tus razones.

Naruto agitó la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de querer solucionar las cosas con él.

Ino y Sakura volvieron a intercambiar miradas.

—Pensé que a ti también te gustaba.

Tres pares de ojos se volvieron a ver a Sai que hablaba por primera vez desde que habían llegado. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es irrelevante. Además me causa más problemas de lo que... realmente merece —la duda al pronunciar esto último no pasó desapercibida por sus tres amigos.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás diciendo que renunciarás a una relación porque es problemática?

—Empiezas a sonar como Shikamaru —agregó Ino.

—Pues tiene razón —Naruto volvió a apoyar una de sus manos en su cabello—. Cada vez que pienso en Kyoko y todo los problemas que esto le causaría a ella me convenzo más y más que he tomado la decisión correcta.

—No creo que sea eso.

Naruto entendió por unos segundos por qué Sakura odiaba tanto cuando Sai la miraba sonriendo con esa expresión vacía.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es? —le preguntó casi como un desafío. Realmente no estaba de humor.

Sai desvió la mirada y la fijó en la pequeña en sus brazos que dormía pacíficamente.

—Siempre has sido un cobarde castrado en los momentos que realmente importan.

Naruto se puso de pie y tuvo que controlarse mucho para no lanzarle un derechazo a la cara de su amigo que cargaba a su pequeña hija como un método de defensa. Sakura se puso de pie también para tratar de calmarlo.

—No le hagas caso, Sai siempre dice tonterías que no tienen sentido —y cuando logró que se sentara continuó—. ¿Estás seguro que no hay forma de arreglar las cosas con él otra vez?

Naruto soltó un gemido de desesperación.

—No quiero que las cosas se arreglen. Entiendan, he sido yo el que ya no quiso continuar —lo cual era una verdad a medias porque ambos estuvieron de acuerdo y Sasuke fue el primero en sacar a colación la separación, pero Naruto no estaba listo para admitirse eso todavía—. Tengo demasiadas cosas de las qué ocuparme como para estar además preocupándome por Sasuke. Todo es mejor así.

—No, no lo creo —Ino posó sus dos manos sobre la que Naruto tenía apoyada en la mesa—. Mírate, no podrías lucir más desdichado.

Naruto hizo un gesto de confusión por un segundo antes de agitar la cabeza otra vez.

—Estoy bien.

—Pero, Naruto...

—Ya he dicho que estoy bien, Sakura —Naruto estaba cansado de esa discusión y quería que acabara de una vez para irse a dormir. Era tarde, se sentía cansado.

Sai observó a su amigo con un gesto de comprensión y luego se dirigió a las dos mujeres en la habitación.

—Ya es tarde, deberíamos llevar a acostar a Yuki —se lo dijo a Sakura pero estaba claro que era una excusa para irse. Sakura le lanzó una última mirada preocupada a Naruto antes de levantarse y acceder al pedido de Sai. Ino se les unió y se despidió de Naruto con un fuerte abrazo, Naruto no se movió.

Desganado, los acompañó hasta la puerta y extendió la mano en despedida todo el tiempo que se demoraron en cruzar el pasillo hacia las escaleras, como acostumbraba hacer. Luego entró una vez más en la casa, apoyando su espalda en la puerta cuando la tuvo cerrada y lanzando un suspiro. Se sentía tremendamente cansado, pero sabía que si iba a acostarse en ese momento no podría pegar un ojo. Tenía demasiadas cosas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Dio unos pasos hacia el interior del pasillo y se encontró frente al nombre de Kyoko escrito en su cartel de zorro colgando en la puerta, no lo pensó mucho y giró el picaporte echando un vistazo en el interior.

Kyoko estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo. Tenía el pijama puesto pero se había quedado dormida arriba de su cobertor. Naruto entró en la habitación sigilosamente y acomodó a Kyoko dentro de sus sábanas sin despertarla, arregló los cabellos de su frente para que no le molestaran la cara y se quedó observando su pequeño rostro durmiendo. Luego sonrió. Ver el rostro tranquilo de Kyoko era lo mejor para él y por un glorioso momento pensó que solo eso le bastaba para estar bien, que nada podía afectarlo si tenía a su hija a su lado.

Pero pasaron unos minutos y la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro comenzó a desaparecer. Sus ojos miraban el reloj en su brazo extendido, sin atreverse a enfocarlos del todo. Decidió que no debería molestar a Kyoko mientras dormía, así que se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Caminó unos pasos y sintió que la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo silenciosa que podía estar su casa por las noches. Miró su reloj, las diez y cuarto de la noche. Aún no era tan tarde, aunque mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar. Se detuvo frente a la fotografía de Hinata en el pequeño altar en la sala. Hacía cuánto que no se paraba a verla con detenimiento.

El rostro de su mujer sonriendo tímidamente a la cámara le recordó los años con ella. Tales recuerdos siempre traían una sonrisa a sus labios, pero ahora se encontró a sí mismo analizándolos con madurez, quizá por primera vez en su vida. Hinata había sido la primera persona que había sentido amor por Naruto fuera de su padre. Y eso para alguien como Naruto que nunca lo había sentido antes era algo que valoraba más que a su vida. Por supuesto que quería devolverle sus sentimientos, quería estar allí para ella,... quería...

Pero la pregunta que lo carcomía ahora era si, en algún momento, había pasado de querer a sentir como le dictaba su cabeza. Sabía que amaba a Hinata. Pero no podía empezar siquiera a comparar el tipo de sentimientos que había sentido por la madre de su hija con lo que de pronto se había encontrado sintiendo por un completo extraño en menos de dos semanas. Estaba asustado y apretaba el marco de la fotografía de su difunta esposa como si con ello sintiera algún alivio. Se sintió peor cuando se dio cuenta de que deseaba que Hinata estuviera allí con él para consultarle sobre sus problemas con Sasuke.

Dejó la fotografía sobre su repisa casi asustado y tomó el libro de crianza que tanto le había servido durante todos esos años, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a observar la fina letra de su esposa en sus anotaciones a los márgenes. Luego escuchó el ruido de un auto que pasaba afuera y miró su reloj, las once de la noche.

Recordó que Sasuke se había mudado ese día, y se preguntaba si a esas horas ya estaría instalado en su nueva casa. Sasuke le había dicho que lo llamaría para darle su nueva dirección, su nuevo teléfono, sus nuevos datos. Pero eso había sido antes. Naruto incluso le había dicho que viniera personalmente a dejarle toda esa información a la casa. Pero eso también había sido antes.

Trató de concentrarse otra vez en las anotaciones de Hinata frente a él —"No puedo seguir yendo en círculos"—, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia el reloj colgado en su muñeca y hacia el teléfono de la sala, silencioso en su lugar —"Tal vez no deberíamos"—. Otra vez intentó forzarse a leer las cosas que Hinata había dejado para él, sabía que eran importantes, sabía que no necesitaba nada fuera de ellas. Se había sentido perdido en algunos momentos pero no lo había hecho mal, todas las decisiones que había tomado habían sido pensando en Kyoko y no se había equivocado hasta ahora. Sabía que no se equivocaba en esto tampoco. Lo sabía. Pero se daba cuenta que era muy duro. Para cuando sus ojos se volvieron a fijar en la hora ya habían pasado de las doce y el teléfono nunca había sonado. Decidió en su interior, mientras se ponía de pie, no puedo seguir pensando en lo mismo, mientras dejaba el marco con la fotografía de una sonriente Hinata, he hecho bien. Al entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta, he hecho bien.

Los días que siguieron Kyoko se dio cuenta que algo iba mal.

Lo notó al principio por la apatía con la que su padre se desenvolvía. Por la falta de una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro y por el hecho de que cuando se lo preguntaba, Naruto evadía el tema y solo le respondía que todo estaba bien, o se estaba imaginando cosas.

Minato también parecía preocupado pero no compartía sus preocupaciones con su nieta y esto preocupaba aun más a Kyoko. En la escuela, Kei la animaba sin darse cuenta.

La obsesión de Kei por los almuerzos hechos en casa había alcanzado un nivel increíble. Él, que siempre había despreciado los almuerzos que sus demás compañeras preparaban para él, ahora los aceptaba gustoso. El primer día de estos intercambios, recibió uno solo de entre todos los que le ofrecían y la afortunada cocinera se volvió la envidia del resto del colegio por todo el día.

Sin embargo, en cuanto Kei estuvo sentado frente a Kyoko a la hora del almuerzo y dio la primera mordida a su recién regalada comida se decepcionó. No era el mismo sabor que lo había impactado con los almuerzos hechos por Naruto. Miró añorando el almuerzo de Kyoko y esta se lo extendió.

—El mismo precio y tu almuerzo regalado de intercambio.

Kei sonrió y se lo extendió inmediatamente, recibiendo muy a gusto el nuevo almuerzo de su padre.

Al día siguiente rechazó los demás almuerzos que le habían traído, pero aceptó intercambiar el que tenía por uno que su compañero de clase le había asegurado había preparado su madre. Kei pensaba que quizá no era el mismo sabor porque lo preparaban otras niñas de su edad, sin la experiencia que los padres tenían para ese tipo de cosas. Pero volvió a salir decepcionado. Se preguntaba si su paladar se estaba volviendo demasiado exquisito por culpa de probar la comida de Naruto. Había estado acostumbrado a comer de todo un poco sin sentir demasiado apego por lo que comía, pero desde que probara la comida de la casa Uzumaki no podía dejar de comparar las cosas que comía con aquellas. El sabor de la comida precocinada ahora se le hacía metálico y casi no podía disimular el desaliento que sentía al comerla cuando estaba con Itachi.

Pero nuevamente estuvo en un error. Terminó pagando el doble del dinero a la niña Uzumaki por cambiar su almuerzo ese día, su padre le había preparado su comida preferida y estaba muy testaruda en querer cambiarla. Estuvo irritado por esto hasta que probó el primer bocado y concluyó que el precio había valido completamente la pena. El sabor de lo que había comido lo sostuvo por todo el día en un humor placentero y satisfecho.

Pero un día, Kei llegó a la hora del almuerzo para intercambiar el dinero acostumbrado y se topó con una sorpresa. El sabor no era el mismo. Era completamente diferente y se horrorizó por un momento pensando que su paladar finalmente se había vuelto incluso tan exquisito como para rechazar el sabor de la comida del padre Uzumaki. Se preguntaba preocupado si algún día podría volver a comer algo que tuviera tan buen sabor, pero Kyoko lo sacó de su miseria.

—Ese lo cociné yo, por cierto.

Kei lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—Con razón...

Kyoko sentía que una vena comenzaba a palpitarle en la frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir...?

—No es igual al de tu padre.

—Es igual. ¡Él me enseñó a prepararlo y usé los mismos ingredientes!

—No es igual. Sabe diferente.

—¡Sabe exactamente igual! Yo comí un poco en casa y no noté ninguna diferencia.

—Es porque tú tienes el paladar de un mono.

—¡KEI...!

—Es diferente. (No sabe mal) pero no es igual.

Kyoko trató de calmarse lo suficiente para tratar de buscarle una explicación a la obstinación de Kei con respecto a sus almuerzos. Había visto su comportamiento todas esas semanas y la verdad es que no podía tomarlo como otra cosa sino como una de las típicas actitudes psicóticas de los Uchiha.

—Es igual. Incluso papá me lo dijo.

Kei se quedó callado, reflexionando por unos segundos después de escuchar esto.

—Bueno —finalmente declaró mirando su comida con aspecto crítico y serio—, cada bocado es más pequeño de los que normalmente corta tu padre. Le falta un poco de sal a todo y las salchichas tienen demasiada grasa, además...

Kyoko comenzó a mirar su almuerzo con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras el Uchiha continuaba con su importante examinación, y luego a Kei. Ella no podía ver absolutamente nada diferente. Decidió que finalmente el último de los Uchiha había entrado en su fase psicótica, su padre Itachi estaría tan orgulloso...

—¿Por qué te preparaste el almuerzo tú? Tu padre siempre lo prepara por ti —le preguntó Kei tomando un poco de jugo de manzana que se dio cuenta sí había hecho Naruto.

Kyoko lo miraba ahora como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza.

—Papá está distraído últimamente, quería que durmiera un poco más esta mañana.

Esto pareció llamar la atención de Kei.

—¿Le pasa algo?

Kyoko le comenzó a contar sobre lo extraño que había estado actuando su padre esos días y aunque Kei se podía imaginar muy bien a qué se debía esa actitud gracias a sus habituales conversaciones por teléfono con su tío, decidió que no era su obligación el informarle a Kyoko de todos estos hechos.

Recordaba la promesa a Minato y estaba decidido a cumplirla costara lo que costara.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina, Sakura tampoco pasaba por alto la apatía y miseria que parecía envolver a su usualmente alegre y extrovertido compañero. Estaba preocupada por él, pero no podía ayudarlo demasiado ella misma, ya que tenía problemas por su lado también.

Unos días antes, regresando del trabajo, se encontró con Sai que venía a traer de vuelta a Yuki a casa. Sakura había comenzado a confiar en él para quedarse con su hija mientras ella estaba trabajando después de lo que había pasado con Naruto. Incluso estaba más amable en su trato con Sai, aunque el padre de Yuki no parecía demasiado enterado de este cambio todavía.

Justo cuando Sakura estaba ofreciéndole un poco de té, Sai le soltó la noticia.

—Gracias. Estaré ocupado estos días, me ofrecieron una exposición en Manhattan esta mañana, tengo que seleccionar cuarenta cuadros para la próxima semana. Además tendré que viajar a Estados Unidos a finales de este mes.

Sakura sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. Sai, como siempre no parecía enterado de lo mucho que esa noticia le había chocado a su esposa, pero al notar su silencio poco a poco dejó de hablar y se quedó mirándola preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó cuando pasaron cinco minutos completos sin que Sakura reaccionara de ningún modo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo esta vez? —llegó la voz afectada de Sakura.

Sai volvió a armarse de su sonrisa vacía, sabía que Sakura no iba a tomar bien la noticia pero se lo estaba tomando peor de lo que él esperaba. Miró a Yuki sentada en la silla alta a su lado y acarició uno de sus pequeños hombros, la niña lo miró con ojos asustados.

—Seis meses.

Sakura elevó sus enormes ojos verdes hacia Sai, estaba molesta, pero más molesta consigo misma por haberse dejado apaciguar por unos días. Sabía que Sai siempre iba a actuar así. Lo sabía y no entendía por qué no había dado el paso final para evitar que ella y Yuki estuvieran a salvo de la poca sensibilidad de su ex esposo.

De pronto se levantó y salió de la cocina. Sai la observó alejarse nervioso, imaginando que volvería con un arma o algo para golpearlo en la cabeza. Sabía que Sakura odiaba cuando él viajaba, pero era su trabajo y no había nada que él pudiera hacer. No era como si él quisiera pasar tanto tiempo alejado de ellas en primer lugar.

Sakura regresó casi enseguida pero no traía un arma entre sus dedos, solo un papel doblado. Se paró frente a Sai y se lo extendió.

Sai dudó unos momentos antes de recibirlo. Luego, mientras Sakura cruzaba sus brazos, comenzó a desdoblarlo lentamente. Leyó unos segundos el contenido y luego volvió unos ojos cautelosos hacia su esposa.

—Los quiero firmados antes que salgas de viaje. Me ocuparé de todo lo demás yo misma.

Y diciendo solo esto tomó a Yuki en sus brazos y salió de la cocina.

—La dirección y el nombre del abogado están en la última página, déjalos ahí antes de irte.

Sai la siguió unos pasos hacia el interior de la casa.

—Aún vendré a ver a Yuki antes de irme —le pidió Sai.

—Haz lo que quieras —le respondió Sakura cerrando la puerta del baño tras ella y su hija. Sai se quedó unos minutos en silencio y cuando escuchó el grifo de la tina abrirse se acercó a la puerta y la tocó, despidiéndose antes de irse.

En la puerta se tomó un tiempo calzando sus zapatos antes de salir a la calle, volvió a leer los papeles de divorcio en sus manos y lanzando un suspiro volvió a doblar el papel con cuidado y lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Kyoko y Naruto acababan de terminar de cenar cuando Hanabi Hyuuga llamó a su puerta unas noches después. Traía un bolso de mano colgado en el hombro y su rostro parecía más pálido de lo normal, aunque sonreía al verlos. Naruto notó algo extraño en ella y trató de preguntarle a qué se debía su repentina visita.

Pero Hanabi no parecía querer darles mayor explicación que el declarar que creía que debía estar ahí en esos momentos. Ni Naruto, ni Kyoko creyeron que esa fuera una explicación suficiente, pero como Naruto pensaba que era algo que no se podía discutir frente a Kyoko no le preguntó más por ese momento.

Ya más tarde, cuando Kyoko se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo. Hanabi finalmente se puso a observar el pesaroso vagar de Naruto por la casa. Había comenzado a andar por la cocina limpiando todo frenéticamente, luego había caminado a su habitación a buscar algo y finalmente se había puesto a revisar unas citas en su agenda que tendría que cambiar para otros días porque Kyoko tenía una demostración en la escuela y él le había prometido ir, le explicó.

Hanabi ya se encontraba en su segunda taza de té y Naruto no había abierto la boca para preguntarle nada, ni para iniciar ningún tipo de conversación. Era tan extraño en él, verlo tan callado y pensativo, no recordaba haberlo visto así ni cuando su hermana Hinata había muerto.

—Sakura me dijo lo que pasó con el Uchiha —le soltó de golpe. Se había cansado de esperar que Naruto se distrajera en otras cosas y le parecía que para esa situación lo mejor sería confrontarlo directamente.

Inmediatamente Naruto se tensó, dejó de escribir y se quedó observando a su cuñada por un tiempo muy largo.

—Sí, bueno. Así es —luego volvió su vista a la agenda entre sus manos.

Hanabi bebió un poco de su té antes de volver a hablar.

—Estamos preocupados por ti.

Naruto se detuvo otra vez, pero no levantó la mirada cuando le respondió:

—Estoy bien.

Después de eso, Hanabi no le pudo sacar ni una palabra más. Naruto respondía que estaba bien a pesar de todas las pruebas en contra.

Su cuñada sentía que Naruto no estaba siendo sincero con sus sentimientos y le dolía un poco, como a todos sus amigos íntimos, que los hiciera de lado con tanta vehemencia cuando sabían y era obvio que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Toda la noche se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama pensando al respecto y a la mañana siguiente Hanabi decidió dejar que Naruto tuviera el espacio suficiente para pensar las cosas por un tiempo. Con seguridad, después de eso, tendría más ánimo para confiar en ellos o para al menos admitir que no estaba bien.

Después de levantarse temprano se puso a ayudar a Kyoko a trenzar su cabello. Ese día tenía clases de arco y se lo había pedido desde la noche anterior, ya que Kei Uchiha siempre se burlaba de lo que ella hacía con su cabello para esas clases. Estaba pensando satisfecha en lo bien cuidado que tenía el cabello su sobrina, cuando levantó la mirada para decírselo y descubrió lo pensativa y seria que se veía a través del espejo de su tocador.

—¿Ocurre algo? Tienes una cara…

Kyoko miró su reflejo y el de su tía en el espejo y después de un momento de vacilación se animó a hablarle.

—Es papá.

Hanabi era muy buena para disimular, así que le sonrió a través del espejo y continuó con su trabajo en el cabello de su sobrina, como si no pensara nada más del asunto.

—¿Pasa algo malo con él? —le preguntó una vez que le pareció que Kyoko no notaría su interés.

—Está triste… —le respondió Kyoko sin quitar la vista del reflejo de su tía—. No sé qué tiene, pero no está contento como antes.

Hanabi reflexionó sobre esto. Naruto estaba decaído y más serio que de costumbre cuando se encontraba a solas o frente a sus amigos, pero siempre que Kyoko aparecía, su apariencia cambiaba radicalmente y sonreía como antes. Si aun entonces, Kyoko había podido notarlo…

—Te preocupas demasiado —le dijo al poco, sonriendo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla—, seguramente lo estás imaginando.

—¿No lo has notado tú?

Hanabi negó una sola vez con la cabeza.

Cuando Kyoko estuvo en camino para la escuela, Hanabi se puso a hablarle a su cuñado.

—Naruto, estaba pensando quedarme una semana al menos, por si me necesitan…

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Naruto alistándose para salir a su vez, estaba a tiempo de ir al trabajo pero aun así miró su reloj con impaciencia—. ¿Qué hay de tus padres y Neji? ¿No se opondrán?

Hanabi pareció dudar antes de responderle, por lo que Naruto notó algo más en sus palabras, pero no le dijo nada.

—No. Es más importante que esté aquí en este momento. Los Hyuuga pueden esperar.

—Por mí está bien —le dijo Naruto finalmente, acercándose a darle un abrazo de despedida—. No tardaré, estaré de vuelta como a las 3 de la tarde.

—Sí, tendré el almuerzo listo cuando lleguen a casa —le respondió Hanabi sonriendo.

Naruto le hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y salió de la casa, camino a su auto va pensando que Hanabi se guarda muchas cosas en el interior. Casi como él, se dice amargamente, pero por eso mismo, no se considera la persona indicada para preguntarle algo.

Cuando se sube al auto comienza a reflexionar sobre quién sería el adecuado para ayudarla en ese momento. Siempre había sido amigable con Sakura, Ino y Shiho pero no considera que hayan llegado a intimar todavía. El rostro de Neji pasa por su mente pero no se decide a preguntarle nada porque su cuñada parecía empecinada en querer huir de su prometido de un tiempo a esa parte.

De todas formas, se dice a sí mismo tratando de verle el lado racional al asunto, ni Neji ni Hiashi dejarían que Hanabi se quedara lejos de la casa de su clan más de lo necesario. Seguramente recibirían su visita para venir a buscarla en unas horas o días a lo sumo.

Pero la semana entera pasa sin más novedad por parte de la casa Hyuuga que una llamada telefónica de Neji preguntándole si se encuentra bien y si Hanabi no lo está molestando. Naruto le asegura que no es así, pero cuando le propone pasarle el teléfono a su prometida, Neji le dice que está ocupado en ese momento y unos segundos después cuelga.

Hanabi está sentada en la sala viendo la televisión con Kyoko, acababan de llegar de compras y parecían más alegres y relajadas que de costumbre. Naruto las mira y finalmente decide que es tiempo de hablar con su cuñada.

Cuando Kyoko se va a dormir, Naruto se aproximó hasta el sofá al lado de Hanabi y le hizo un gesto para que se quede a conversar con él unos momentos.

—¿Ha pasado algo en la casa Hyuuga?

Hanabi se puso incómoda inmediatamente, pero negó prontamente con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que no. Simplemente no quiero estar encerrada en casa todo el tiempo.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y se recostó contra el respaldar del sofá, por alguna razón en esos momentos le costaba más de lo ordinario preocuparse por otras personas, su mente seguía divagando en cosas que necesariamente tendría que haber dejado detrás hacía unas semanas. Sacudió su cabeza y cuando finalmente se concentró lo suficiente le dijo:

—Casi te la pasas aquí la mayor parte del tiempo…

Hanabi lanzó un suspiro, sabía a dónde se dirigía la discusión y no tenía el ánimo para tratarla.

—Respecto a eso, ayer recibí una llamada de una amiga de la universidad.

Naruto se dio cuenta del cambio abrupto en la conversación pero no tuvo tiempo de mostrar su disconformidad porque Hanabi continuó hablando.

—Me pidió que fuera a reunirme con ella y un grupo de amigos en Kyoto, van a hacer una reunión de ex alumnos y muchos de mis amigos van a ir.

—Suena muy repentino —Naruto no creía que los Hyuuga aceptaran un viaje de una naturaleza tan apresurada, pero no le dijo eso—, ¿cuándo saldrías?

—Mañana —le respondió su cuñada sonriendo, como si le hablara del clima.

Naruto se tomó de la cabeza. Realmente estaba preocupado por Hanabi, todas sus decisiones parecían no llevarla a ninguna parte y aunque en realidad no estaba causando problemas a otros, Naruto la estimaba lo suficiente como para querer intervenir y ayudarla. Especialmente porque no lucía feliz desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Pero querer y poder hacer algo en ese momento para él eran dos cosas muy alejadas entre sí.

Al día siguiente, sin más preámbulo que el aviso de la noche anterior, Hanabi se marchó. Antes de irse les dijo que estaría lejos un tiempo pero que regresaría con toda seguridad a finales de ese mes. Mientras ella y Kyoko se despiden, Naruto no puede hacer nada más que darle un abrazo y desearle un buen viaje.

Está preocupado, aun cuando Kyoko está ya camino a la escuela, él no toma asiento sino después de ocupar su mente en todo lo posible alrededor de su casa antes de darse por vencido y acomodarse en el sofá de la sala.

Casi sin notarlo sus ojos se desvían a la fotografía de Hinata, sonriendo como siempre desde su pequeño altar a la derecha de su asiento.

En su interior, tiene que admitir, quizá por primera vez, que no está bien. Si lo hubiera estado, Hanabi no habría salido de su casa sin que él pudiera siquiera enterarse de lo que la estuviera preocupando, no creía que podría solucionar todo, pero al menos sabiéndolo y ofreciendo su ayuda sabía que estaría haciendo algo. Era la hermana de Hinata, siempre había sentido que era su deber hacer algo para cuidarla.

Pero algo andaba mal con él y, aunque le dolía, tenía que admitir que separarse de Sasuke había sido una de las decisiones más difíciles que le había tocado afrontar en toda su vida.

Después de admitirse eso se comenzó a poner nervioso. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a morderse uno de sus dedos mientras se convencía que no estaba arrepentido de su decisión, le dolía, eso era todo. No podía dejar que lo afectara por más tiempo. Decidido a esto comenzó a tratar de convencerse de algo que hasta ahora temía.

Sasuke seguramente ya lo había olvidado todo.

Minato, por otro lado, está tan preocupado como Kyoko por su padre pero no puede hacer nada por él. Naruto se rehúsa a admitir que algo le molesta cada vez que trata de hablar con él al respecto y Minato no encuentra manera de llegar hasta su testarudo hijo y hacer que confíe en él.

Kakashi y las personas en su editorial también habían notado que algo estaba preocupando al escritor más de lo ordinario, por lo que Minato terminó confesándole a Kakashi lo que había estado ocurriendo unas semanas atrás. Pero Kakashi no sabía nada de la situación actual de Sasuke Uchiha y tampoco tienen mucha suerte cuando interrogan a Obito al respecto.

Minato está tan metido en sus propias reflexiones cuando llega al edificio de su editorial que no se da cuenta que la habitación de recepción se quedó en completo silencio hasta que está frente a la recepcionista y esta lo mira nerviosamente.

—Buenos días —le dice Minato percatándose de la dirección de la mirada de la mujer— vine a hablar con Hatake Kaka…

Y entonces se da cuenta que la persona que tiene sus ojos clavados en él es la persona por la que todo el mundo está guardando un expectante silencio. Itachi Uhiha luce exactamente a como lo recordaba la última vez; claro, más compuesto y sin síntomas de haber sido recientemente golpeado, pero con la misma mirada de superioridad y control que parecía emanar de toda esa familia. Tan solo verlo, Minato apretó con fuerza los puños para no ir a darle su merecido, estaba seguro que él había tenido algo que ver con la separación de su hijo y Sasuke.

—Señor Minato —le vuelve a repetir la recepcionista al notar que no le había hecho caso la primera vez—, el señor Hatake lo espera en el quinto piso.

Minato asiente una vez y se domina lo suficiente como para caminar al elevador y subir en él. Reflexionando que no puede enfrentar al Uchiha solo con sus suposiciones y que eso ya les había traído problemas antes a su hijo y a Sasuke, lo mejor sería…

Una mano detuvo las puertas del elevador antes que se cierren y sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo. Un hombre vestido de negro y gafas oscuras ingresa, luego el mismo Itachi y por último otro hombre con un atuendo similar al primero. Es este quien se acerca al panel de control cerca al que Minato está parado y aprieta el botón del último piso. Minato se fija en el cartel al lado del botón y recuerda haber leído sobre el nombre de esa compañía en los periódicos, acerca de sus investigaciones electrónicas. Pero antes que pudiera preguntarse lo que el jefe del clan Uchiha venía a tratar con esas personas, Itachi le responde.

—Tengo una reunión con esa compañía. Uno de mis negocios.

Minato giró un poco su cabeza en la dirección de la voz pero solo asintió una vez por cortesía cuando el mayor de los Uchiha termina de explicar su presencia en el edificio.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

Esta vez era Itachi el que quería saber el por qué de la presencia de Minato en ese lugar. Minato trata de guardar la calma antes de indicarle con uno de sus dedos el botón de la editorial iluminado, unos pisos más abajo del piso de destino de Itachi.

—Soy escritor, vengo a dejar un trabajo.

Itachi asiente y Minato vuelve a fijar su vista al frente, no le agrada para nada el tono que usa el Uchiha para hablar. No sabe si lo hace a propósito, pero según las circunstancias no es nada agradable.

Finalmente el elevador se detiene en su piso y Minato da un paso decidido al frente, contento con poder salir de esa situación y deseando con toda el alma no volver a encontrarse con ese Uchiha por lo que le restara de vida. Está a punto de alejarse sin dirigirle una palabra más a Itachi cuando vuelve a escuchar su voz a sus espaldas.

—Mis saludos a Naruto. Cuando tengas la oportunidad.

Y antes que Minato pudiera voltear furioso hacia el Uchiha mayor, las puertas del elevador se cierran.

Todavía pasan unos segundos más sin que Minato se pueda mover en lo más mínimo de la posición en la que había quedado. No podía creer que Itachi se burlara tan abiertamente del sufrimiento y dolor de su hijo. Estaba seguro que ese último comentario había sido hecho con sorna por el hecho que Sasuke y Naruto no estuvieran juntos como Itachi había querido desde el principio. Además, Minato desconocía los detalles de la ruptura entre ellos a no ser por lo que le había contado Naruto que había sido algo de mutuo acuerdo, pero ahora que escuchaba la burla de Itachi, estaba casi seguro que este último había tenido algo que ver.

No podía haberlo dicho de otra forma sin sonar a una burla, la última palabra de quien creía haber ganado el juego al final de la partida. Y no lo podía soportar.

Sabía que Naruto se molestaría con él si volvía a intervenir pero no podía dejar que las cosas quedaran así cuando él estaba tan preocupado y su hijo se sentía tan miserable.

Una secretaria del piso finalmente se acercó hacia él y le preguntó si estaba bien. Minato le extendió inmediatamente el sobre que traía entre sus brazos y le pidió que se los entregara a Kakashi por él. Luego comenzó a golpear el botón del elevador con impaciencia.

Cuando Itachi terminó su reunión, una hora después, descendió por el mismo elevador que había usado para subir, detuvo sus ojos un momento en la luz que indicaba el piso en que había bajado Minato y cuado esta dejó de brillar volvió su mirada imperturbable al frente. Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron otra vez se encontraba en el recibidor del edificio.

Pero al poner pie en el piso de la entrada, lo primero que sus ojos vieron fueron un par de muy enojados ojos azules que se encaminaban decididos hacia él. Por un momento se preguntó si había dicho algo que había irritado al escritor otra vez, pero no pudo encontrar nada en su memoria de lo que había sido su pequeño intercambio unos minutos atrás. Lo único que hizo fue levantar una mano cuando sus dos guardaespaldas trataron de ponerse frente a él para protegerlo.

—Sabía que tenía la razón al principio cuando no quería que ninguno de ustedes, Uchiha, se acercaran a mi hijo —las personas en el recibidor voltearon hacia el origen de la voz elevada y algunos que lo reconocían se sorprendieron de ver al escritor enojado contra alguien y otros de que la persona que había originado su irritación fuera nada menos que Itachi Uchiha—. Todo es culpa de ustedes. Naruto no necesita pasar por este sufrimiento, ya tuvo suficiente durante toda su vida como para ahora agregarle problemas que él no buscó —Itachi comenzó a prestar atención al reclamo de Minato ahora que escuchaba que Naruto estaba sufriendo por su culpa, ¿que no estaba con Sasuke?—. Pero ahora es diferente, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a acercarse a mi hijo otra vez. Esta vez no lo permitiré, ¿has entendido?"

El escritor no esperó a recibir una confirmación de Itachi sobre su pregunta, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a retirarse de ese lugar a toda prisa. Estaba alarmado por la cantidad de personas que se habían detenido a mirar el enfrentamiento y un poco sonrojado, deseando estar de vuelta en casa. Pero justo antes que pudiera pasar por entre las puertas de salida, una mano lo detuvo del brazo. Minato volteó a mirar con ojos sorprendidos a Itachi.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido entre mi hermano y Naruto?

Minato se quedó perplejo después de escuchar esto. Estaba seguro que Itachi estaba al corriente de todo lo referente a su hermano menor, así que el que no supiera de lo que Minato le había estado reclamando unos segundos antes lo sacó de su lugar.

Itachi le indicó sin soltarlo que lo siguiera, y sus guardaespaldas, que ya se encontraban delante de él, comenzaron a despejar el camino a su auto.

Era pasado mediodía y Minato no pudo rehusarse cuando Itachi lo llevó a un restaurante y le invitó el almuerzo. Eligió un lugar privado y sus guardaespaldas se quedaron fuera asegurándose que nadie más entrara a escuchar su conversación.

—No entiendo, creí que estabas enterado de lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Itachi miró a Minato unos segundos estudiando su respuesta antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Sasuke decidió romper relaciones con la familia para poder mantener la que tenía con Naruto. Es por eso que no sé nada de él desde hace unas semanas.

Minato no trató de ocultar su sorpresa.

—Y es por eso —Itachi continuó—, que el que ahora no estén juntos me toma por sorpresa a mí también. ¿Desde hace cuánto ha ocurrido eso?

Minato comenzó entonces a explicarle lo que sabía de la ruptura de su hijo con Sasuke. Cuando terminó, le preguntó a Itachi si no había recibido contacto de Sasuke desde entonces.

—No, creí que aún estaba empecinado en eso, pero ahora veo que hay cosas que no he tomado en consideración.

Minato lo observó intrigado.

—¿Estabas esperando que Sasuke volviera a tu familia cuando dejara a Naruto?

Itachi levantó su mirada nuevamente hacia Minato y le dijo sin rodeos.

—Así es. Es lo que siempre ha estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Minato sonrió de lado.

—Entonces esto realmente no es normal.

Itachi volvió a fijar sus ojos serios en Minato mientras él seguía hablando.

—Naruto no está bien. Dice que no es nada pero no es el mismo de siempre desde que empezó todo esto... o debería decir, terminó.

Itachi giró su cabeza hacia otro lado, en realidad no le importaba mucho cómo se sentía Naruto, solo le importaba qué era lo que estaba pensando Sasuke ahora que estaba solo. Sabía que estaba haciendo algo grande pero todavía no sabía qué era. Y como Minato no parecía tener más información para darle le parecía que ya era hora de terminar su pequeña reunión informal.

Casi no había probado la comida frente a él, pero Minato tampoco comía ya, más preocupado en sus propios pensamientos.

—Debo retirarme ahora.

Minato levantó la vista inmediatamente y en lugar de despedirse bajó un poco la mirada antes de volver a hablar.

—Sasuke no está cuidando de Kei entonces... ¿cómo está él ahora?

Al escuchar esto Itachi volvió a depositar su atención hacia Minato, una de sus delicadas cejas se levantó intrigada.

—¿Conoces a mi hijo Kei?

Minato sabía que había cometido un error antes de terminar de hablar. Había olvidado que la visita de Kei a casa de Naruto era un secreto para Itachi, y fuera de eso no tenía forma de explicar cómo había conocido a su hijo.

—No... bueno... es que he oído de él y... la verdad...

Itachi volvió a adoptar su expresión seria, haciéndole notar a Minato que no aceptaría más que la verdad de entre todos sus balbuceos.

Minato finalmente lanzó un suspiro dándose por vencido, nunca había sido bueno para las mentiras.

—Lo conocí hace un mes aproximadamente. Pasó toda una velada con nosotros, Sasuke lo llevó de visita a la casa de Naruto. Además es amigo de Kyoko.

Itachi continuó con su mirada imperturbable. Esta novedad no le caía en ninguna gracia por varias razones, pero la principal era el darse cuenta que Kei le ocultaba cosas, lo que nunca antes había pasado. Finalmente su enfado se reflejó en su rostro y Minato lo miró indeciso por unos segundos hasta que el mismo Itachi volvió a romper el silencio que había caído entre ellos.

—Espero que no estén involucrando a mi hijo en todo esto...

Lo dijo en un tono de amenaza y por un momento dejó perplejo a Minato, quien notó la molestia, preocupación y… miedo de Itachi por Kei.

Cuando Minato comienza a reír en voz baja, Itachi se queda observándolo sin saber exactamente qué hacer. No era la reacción que acostumbraba presenciar después de amenazar a alguien.

—Lo siento, lo siento...—le dijo Minato tratando de hacerse entender entre risas ahogadas—. Es solo que... estoy aliviado.

Itachi seguía enojado, pero no pudo menos que levantar una ceja ante esto. Era el primer hombre que conocía que respondía de esa forma ante la amenaza de un Uchiha.

—Kei —Minato le dijo después de tranquilizarse, pero sin poder contener una sonrisa en sus labios—, me pareció un niño muy solitario cuando lo conocí. Después de nuestro último encuentro y con mi última impresión de ti... —Itachi lo miró irritado al escuchar esto, Minato levantó sus manos en defensa—, creía que ningún niño podía ser feliz viviendo de esa forma —Itachi estaba a punto de protestar pero Minato no dejó que lo interrumpiera—. Pero me doy cuenta ahora que estaba equivocado.

Una pausa incómoda siguió a sus palabras y luego:

—Eres igual que yo, ¿no es verdad? Solo nos preocupamos porque nada malo les pase a nuestros hijos.

Itachi parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir sin decir ninguna palabra. Minato parecía muy complacido con ese simple descubrimiento doméstico y el jefe del clan Uchiha se preguntaba curiosamente el porqué.


	18. Chapter 17 parte 2

Su padre había salido hacía un tiempo a comprar las cosas para la cena de esa noche, Kyoko había terminado de hacer sus deberes hacía unos minutos y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer se había sentado finalmente en el sofá de la sala y había prendido la televisión. Estaba pasando por tercera vez todos los canales sin haber encontrado nada para entretenerse y a punto de dejarlo cuando escuchó mencionar el apellido Uchiha en el canal de noticias.

La anunciadora comentaba entusiasmada sobre Sasuke Uchiha mostrando una fotografía suya con un traje de saco y corbata, y Kyoko ahogó una carcajada. Era la primera vez que veía al tío de Kei con un traje tan tradicional y aunque lucía bien en él, no podía dejar de notar lo incómodo que se veía en uno después de los jeans rotos y las camisetas ceñidas que eran su vestuario habitual.

De pronto escuchó la llave de la puerta en la cerradura y al poco vio asomarse la cabeza de su padre cargando una bolsa con las compras. Kyoko se encaramó en el respaldar del sofá mientras reía divertida.

—Mira, papá, el tío de Kei se ve muy gracioso con traje y corbata…

No pudo terminar de hacer la broma que había pensado. Naruto llegó corriendo hacia la sala, dejando caer la bolsa con las compras en el piso de la entrada y arrojando un florero en el piso en su carrera, pero al no encontrar al Uchiha en esa habitación se giró hacia Kyoko y luego, finalmente a la televisión.

La anunciadora está hablando sobre Sasuke Uchiha y otros inversionistas en ese momento, quienes habían comprado una compañía disquera hacía un mes y cómo en ese corto lapso de tiempo tres de sus bandas promocionales habían alcanzado los primeros puestos de Oricon —billboard japonés— con sus singles y las ventas que esto les redituaba los apuntaban como la compañía líder esa temporada.

Naruto siguió escuchando cómo hacían comentarios en la televisión acerca de los demás integrantes del grupo de negocios de Sasuke, de donde reconoció al tipo pálido y a la chica de cabello rojo del restaurante de Chouji inmediatamente, y por un momento una sonrisa triste cruzó sus labios.

Entonces Sasuke realmente estaba logrando todo lo que le había pronosticado esa noche hacía unos meses atrás.

Luego la pantalla muestra una pequeña entrevista en la que se escuchaba la misma voz de Sasuke declarando que aún tenían muchos proyectos en marcha y que tenía mucha confianza en el futuro de su compañía. Una foto en el fondo de la pantalla con su rostro.

A Naruto le pareció que la voz era la de siempre, incluso más animada que de costumbre y se preguntó si Sasuke de verdad se encontraba tan bien como se escuchaba. Sus ojos comenzaron a apretarse fuertemente mientras la voz de Sasuke se perdía en la televisión con la voz de la reportera cubriendo la noticia y luego la voz de Kyoko.

—Papá, ¿estás bien?

Naruto abrió los ojos a toda prisa, los fijó en su pequeña hija que lo miraba preocupada desde el sofá y sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

—No es nada. No te preocupes.

Y luego de eso salió casi corriendo a su habitación, no podía enfrentar los ojos de su hija por más tiempo, no podía ocultar lo mal que se sentía en esos momentos. Sasuke había seguido adelante y él... y él lo único que seguía preguntándose era si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Kyoko miró la espalda de su padre mientras desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación, luego giró lentamente su cabeza hacia la pantalla de televisión que mostraba por unos segundos más una fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha antes de pasar a otra noticia.

Sus labios comenzaron a formar un nombre y su mente comenzó a enlazar algunos acontecimientos con la depresión de su padre.

—Sasuke... Uchiha...

Al día siguiente en la escuela, lo primero que vio Kei al llegar es a Kyoko esperándolo en la entrada principal. Al verlo venir se le acercó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—¿Qué sabes de tu tío Sasuke?

Kei se quedó observando intrigado a su compañera por un momento. Kyoko parecía preocupada y según su experiencia con ella la única ocasión en la que la niña Uzumaki parecía preocupada por algo tenía que ver con su padre. La pregunta además le indicaba que algo había comenzado a sospechar pero Kei no estaba del todo seguro de cuánto sabía ya. Recordaba la promesa a Minato y no quería romperla, así que decidió que trataría el asunto con cuidado.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta de pronto?

Kyoko pareció un poco perdida ante esta salida del Uchiha, Kei la observó reflexionar unos instantes antes de lanzar un suspiro y comentarle que lo había visto en las noticias la noche anterior.

Kei también lo había visto. Su padre que estaba sentado a su lado en la sala en ese momento también lo había visto... aún no sabía cómo tomar su reacción al escuchar en lo que había estado metiéndose su hermano menor.

El mismo Sasuke se había visto por televisión en su nuevo departamento, se había mudado otra vez la semana pasada. Al parecer había tomado la costumbre de cambiar de residencia como cambiar de zapatos, cada vez que encontraba algo que le gustaba más, Kei simplemente enrollaba los ojos cuando Sasuke le comunicaba que había cambiado de departamento otra vez. La noche anterior le había estado comentando de lo cansado que lo tenían todos esos elevadores en todos sus departamentos y Kei le había dicho que si le molestaban tanto debería comprarse una casa y asunto arreglado. "No seas tonto, ¿qué haría yo solo viviendo en una casa?", fue su respuesta y Kei supo que era hora de cambiar de tema al notar el tono decaído con que lo había dicho. Sobre la entrevista comentó poco, dijo que lo habían alcanzado almorzado con unos nuevos clientes y tuvo que fingir su buen humor durante toda la entrevista para que su cliente no saliera huyendo, ya tenía bastantes problemas con el apellido Uchiha a sus espaldas intimidándolos para comenzar.

—Papá... estuvo muy perturbado después de verlo —la pequeña voz de Kyoko sacó a Kei de sus reflexiones—. Y comencé a recordar que no hemos visto a tu tío por la casa desde hace mucho...

Kei lanzó un suspiro aliviado, al menos no tendría que ser él quien le dijera la verdad a Kyoko.

—¿Era eso?

—¿Sabes algo? —le preguntó Kyoko esperanzada.

—Pues... —Kei y Kyoko habían llegado a la puerta del salón de clases mientras hablaban, Kei se detuvo antes de entrar—. Escuché que tuvieron una discusión y no se han vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Kyoko pareció muy sorprendida por esto.

—Entonces eso es...

Kei la miró sin confirmar, ni negar nada.

—Papá debe estar triste porque ya no es amigo de tu tío.

Kei sonrió de lado pero no dijo nada después de escuchar esto tampoco. Dio un paso al frente y le indicó a Kyoko que entrara al salón también. Kyoko pareció sacada de sus reflexiones un segundo y luego siguió a Kei.

Mientras la observaba de reojo tomar su asiento todavía pensativa, Kei pensó que la mente de Kyoko era bastante inocente todavía, tal vez incluso no lo creería si Kei o alguien además de Naruto se lo dijera…

Luego, extrañamente, recordó a Minato y pensó que siempre había tenido razón al respecto de todo… y en qué estaría haciendo ahora…

En otro lado de la ciudad, Fugaku Uchiha acababa de escuchar las noticias de Sasuke y no estaba complacido. No le había dado importancia a la salida de Sasuke del clan porque estaba acostumbrado a sus temerarias decisiones, pero al escuchar su nombre en la televisión llamó por teléfono inmediatamente a Itachi.

Itachi esperaba la llamada de su padre de un momento a otro en esos días así que esta no le tomó por sorpresa. Escuchó en silencio cómo Fugaku le llamaba la atención por no haberse adelantado a Sasuke y evitar que siguiera adelante con sus descabellados planes y todo lo que él estaba esperando que su padre le reclamara llegados a ese punto. Cuando terminó, Itachi trató de calmarlo diciéndole que Sasuke solo estaba probando lo que era capaz de hacer por sí mismo y que no creía que se lo estuviera tomando enserio o que fuera algo importante para preocuparse aún. Además le recordó que desde que se había ido del clan en esa ocasión no había protagonizado ningún escándalo que ensuciara el apellido Uchiha. Y la reciente noticia no había sido negativa.

Fugaku no está de acuerdo con la forma pasiva con la que toma Itachi el nuevo protagonismo de Sasuke. Le pregunta si realmente está considerando las cosas con seriedad. Y le recuerda que todas sus acciones hasta ese momento contradecían que esta vez no fuera una más de sus locuras.

—Estoy tomando todas las medidas pertinentes al respecto —Itachi sabía que su padre no se quedaría tranquilo por más que él le hiciera promesas vacías pero ya había comenzado a hacerlas y no le quedaba de otra más que continuar con ellas—. En realidad no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Fugaku por supuesto no se tragó nada de esto.

—Hablaré con Suzuki al respecto. Es mejor empezar a encargarnos de todo cuando todavía estamos a tiempo y no lamentarnos si en el futuro algo que hubiéramos podido evitar en un principio se nos escapa de las manos.

Itachi lanzó un suspiro, Suzuki de la sony japonesa. En realidad no podía pasársela cuidando las espaldas a su hermano.

—Como quieras, padre.

Fugaku emitió un gruñido que bien podría interpretarse como un adiós y luego colgó el teléfono. Itachi se quedó mirando el teléfono unos segundos antes de colgar y volver a levantarlo inmediatamente. Luego de marcar un nuevo número telefónico, se quedó escuchando mientras la línea conectaba con el otro lado. Pero después de escuchar el repique digital por cuatro veces se activó la contestadora de mensajes y la voz habitual de la mujer pidiendo dejar su mensaje luego de la señal se escuchó antes del beep. Itachi se aclara la garganta discretamente antes de hablar.

—Kei —mira a su reloj de oficina, las 11 y 30—, en cuanto recibas esto necesito que me devuelvas la llamada y me des el número de Sasuke. Te veré después de clases —y luego colgó.

En la limusina de camino a casa Kei activa nuevamente su celular y cuando le llega el mensaje de su padre duda un momento sobre qué hacer. Pero finalmente se decide y marca un número telefónico.

—Kei, estoy ocupado —la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba molesta y apurada del otro lado así que Kei no pierde el tiempo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Sabes para qué quiere mi padre tu teléfono?

Esto parece desconcertar por un momento al hombre al otro lado de la línea, pero a los pocos segundos se escucha su respuesta.

—No lo sé, ¿se lo diste?

—Aún no, pero lo haré. Si no quieres escuchar de él será mejor que te compres un teléfono nuevo, de todas formas el modelo que tienes es tan viejo como tú.

Sasuke rió un poco después de escuchar esto.

—No... está bien. Aún me sirve este número.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí... además quiero saber qué quiere decirme después de tanto tiempo.

Kei lanzó un "hn" final como despedida y colgó el teléfono. Luego marcó el número de su padre.

—Buenas tardes —solo escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la línea—. El número de tío Sasuke es...

Un par de horas después, Sasuke se encuentra sentado en el escritorio de su oficina revisando algunos papeles de contratos cuando el localizador de llamadas de su celular le indica que un número privado quiere comunicarse con él. Sasuke no hizo esperar a su hermano por mucho.

—Uchiha.

—Es un alivio que al menos sigas utilizando nuestro apellido para identificarte —la voz calmada y lejana de su hermano no había cambiado en ese poco tiempo sin verse, Sasuke sonrió un momento para sus adentros.

—Es solo un nombre, no pienso tomarme la molestia de cambiarlo, lo he usado toda mi vida.

—Hn —una pausa—. Estaba seguro que la próxima vez que hablara contigo habrías cambiado tu apellido a Sasuke Uzumaki o algo por el estilo—. Sasuke levantó una ceja irritado. No podía ser que Kei le hubiera hablado de eso—. Pero después de escuchar a Minato amenazándome sobre no volver a acercarnos a su hijo me di cuenta que eso no podría ser.

—¿Viste a Minato? —se le salió a Sasuke antes de poder contenerse.

—Pero no era por eso que te llamaba —Itachi continuó, muy a gusto de estar al frente de la conversación ahora—. Tu padre está muy molesto... creo que no apreció que el nombre del clan saliera unido a ti en la televisión... incluso si en esta ocasión no parecían unas noticias muy desalentadoras.

Sasuke lanzó un suspiro, así que por ahí iba la repentina llamada.

—¿Enserio? ¿y hay novedad en eso?

Itachi pareció relajarse más al otro extremo de la línea.

—Ninguna. Pero me dijo que hablaría con su amigo Suzuki al respecto. Espero que te hayas preparado a tiempo para el zarpazo que te caerá.

Sasuke soltó un pequeño resoplo.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Ya te dije que puedo cuidar mis espaldas por mí mismo.

Itachi escuchó seguridad en las palabras de su hermano menor y aunque no estaba muy convencido decidió no insistir en el tema. Sabía todo a lo que se exponía su hermanito una vez que su padre pusiera cartas en el asunto, pero si Sasuke creía que podía encargarse solo entonces…

—¿Cómo te encontraste con Minato?

La voz de Sasuke no traicionaba ninguna emoción fuera de lo ordinario, pero Itachi sabía que estaba muriendo por saber los detalles desde que se lo soltara unos minutos atrás. Pausadamente, le comentó que se lo había encontrado de casualidad en el edificio de su editorial mientras él estaba ahí por sus propios asuntos y que luego habían salido a almorzar y ponerse al corriente de las cosas que sabían cada uno por su lado y que no habían podido averiguar con sus respectivas fuentes. Aunque se había guardado muy bien de mencionar a Naruto en la conversación para mortificar un poco más a Sasuke.

Finalmente este no aguantó más y un poco molesto le preguntó.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre Naruto?

—¿Pensé que habían decidido terminar su relación por mutuo acuerdo? Es lo que me dijo Minato al menos.

La voz de Sasuke traicionaba su impaciencia cuando le respondió.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, te estoy preguntando si mencionó a Naruto o no.

Itachi comenzó a lucir una sonrisa triunfal en sus delgados labios, si Sasuke lo hubiera visto en ese momento hubiera querido tirarle algo en la cabeza.

—A decir verdad...

Unos segundos en silencio.

—¿Y...? —Sasuke otra vez, incapaz de ocultar su impaciencia.

—Aún no me cuentas con exactitud cómo fue que ambos llegaron a esa sabia decisión...

—Es porque no te interesa en lo más mínimo. Si Minato no te dijo nada sobre Naruto...

—Pero claro que me interesa. No todos los días alguien me amenaza para no volver a involucrar a mi familia con su hijo por haberle roto el corazón. O algo así...

Sasuke quedó en silencio después de esto, Itachi se podía hacer una clara idea de la expresión que tenía su hermano en el rostro y decidió que la hora de las bromas había terminado.

—Al parecer no lo está tomando muy bien.

Unos segundos en silencio e Itachi se cansó de esperar a que Sasuke le respondiera.

—¿Sigues allí?

Aun así la voz de Sasuke solo llegó después de unos segundos de indecisión.

—Sí... debo irme, tengo una reunión en media hora, tengo que ponerme en camino.

Itachi simplemente le dijo adiós y cortó el teléfono.

Unos días después, las noticias sobre los eventos en la compañía de Sasuke no dejaban de salir en los medios de comunicación, el rostro del Uchiha aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia en los noticieros de la televisión y Naruto casi no podía huir de su imagen o voz que lo bombardeaban por todos lados y lo dejaban cada vez más abatido.

El frenesí había empezado con el alarmante aviso que la compañía de Sasuke había perdido sistemáticamente a tres de sus artistas líderes bajo el sello de la sony de Japón. Y que no se pronosticaba nada bueno después de esto con respecto al futuro de la compañía. Luego, la compañía de Sasuke había anunciado casi inmediatamente después el contrato con diez bandas y artistas conocidas internacionalmente de Estados Unidos y Europa para lanzar sus giras a través de todo Japón bajo el sello de su compañía y las noticias no habían parado de referirse a la batalla que se orquestaba entre ambos sellos discográficos desde entonces. Las entrevistas a Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin y su contacto en el extranjero Juugo no dejaban de transmitirse en los canales de televisión de todo Japón y del extranjero. Las cosas llegaron a la cúspide cuando el mismo Sasuke Uchiha declaró en rueda de prensa que su compañía abriría un nuevo sello: Taka corp. Que no solo se seguiría ocupando de su actual empresa disquera sino que además serviría para abrir nuevas empresas en la fabricación de maquinarias, explotación de petróleo en el extranjero y algunos otros rubros locales en lo referente a deportes y espectáculos. La rueda de prensa terminó con una muy sorprendida prensa pidiendo más detalles sobre este sello y los fondos que los sustentaban.

Comenzó entonces una batalla entre los medios por descubrir más secretos de Taka corp., por lo que Naruto no tuvo un momento de descanso en todos los meses que las noticias seguían incrementándose. Se había visto en la necesidad de corregir esas noticias en su trabajo cuando venían tantas que Sakura no podía cubrirlas todas a la vez. Cada vez se sentía más miserable y Kyoko y Minato no dejaron de notarlo.

Aun así Naruto se rehusó a hablar al respecto. Minato ya lo había interrogado muchas veces obteniendo silencio por respuesta e incluso Kyoko había comenzado a apagar la radio o la televisión cuando fuera que el nombre de Sasuke se escuchaba en ellos.

La reacción de Naruto ante esto era hacerse el desentendido.

—Papá, ¿no tienes hambre?

Naruto había estado revolviendo su cena desde hacía un buen rato, absorto en sus propios pensamientos y sin darse cuenta que Minato y Kyoko ya habían terminado de cenar hacía unos minutos atrás.

—Sí, lo siento, estoy un poco distraído —le respondió mientras se apresuraba a terminar de cenar.

Kyoko lo miró preocupada y luego volvió sus ojos hacia su abuelo. Minato le devolvió una sonrisa afectada pero no dijo nada.

La pequeña decidió que era hora de que ella interviniera, de alguna forma. Todos esos meses había estado pensando qué hacer para que su padre se sintiera mejor, trató de ayudar a rescatar la amistad de su padre con Sasuke pero Kei se negó tajantemente a ayudarla y le aconsejó que lo mejor sería si dejara a Sasuke lejos de todo eso. Parecía saber algo más pero nunca lo admitió y Kyoko no había podido averiguar nada más al respecto. Así que ahora lo único que le quedaba era tratar de hablar con su padre directamente.

—¿Ocurrió algo? Estás muy preocupado estos últimos meses…

Naruto no le respondió, le hizo un gesto con la mano y cambió de tema.

—Aun queda un poco de helado si quieres comerlo… mañana compraré más, estaba pensando que…

—No quiero comer nada más, gracias —lo interrumpió inmediatamente Kyoko, no dispuesta a que le cambiara de conversación tan fácilmente—. ¿Tiene que ver con Sasuke Uchiha? Cada vez que se escucha su nombre en la televisión tú…

—¿No tienes tareas de la escuela? —le preguntó Naruto levantándose de pronto y alejándose con su plato hacia el lavabo—. La última vez las dejaste para el último día y nos tuviste a tu abuelo y a mí yendo de un lado para el otro tratando de terminarlas a tiempo. Sería mejor que las avanzaras tanto como pudieras ahora que puedes.

Kyoko lo observó calladamente, no le daba la cara y su voz parecía la de siempre. Pero se rehusaba con mucho esfuerzo a no querer hablar con ella. Era la primera vez que algo así había pasado y no podía dejar de sentirse sumamente herida por esto.

Minato la observó y cuando vio que su nieta estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar le tomó de la mano. Kyoko lo miró por unos segundos antes de frotarse los ojos y ponerse de pie.

—Iré a dormir temprano hoy…

Luego de eso salió de la cocina.

Minato lanzó un suspiro en cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerró y seguidamente dirige sus ojos nuevamente hacia Naruto. Si su hijo no se daba cuenta de todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a Kyoko en esos momentos era hora que alguien le abriera los ojos.

Kyoko está indecisa por un momento detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Había decidido hablar con su padre al respecto y ante el primer obstáculo se daba por vencida, no sabía si debería intentar hablar otra vez con su padre o dejarlo solo como parecía querer estar, pero antes de poder decidirse la voz de su abuelo hablando al respecto se escuchó a través de la puerta.

—Sabes que no puedes seguir así. Fingiendo que no ocurre nada y haciéndonos a todos a un lado.

Naruto volteó a ver a su padre para pedirle una vez más que dejara el asunto en paz, pero entiende por el tono con el que le habla que está molesto y no le puede decir nada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando. Te he dado espacio por mucho tiempo esperando que logres encontrar la respuesta por ti mismo, pero veo que no haces más que hundirte más y más en tu depresión.

—Papá... realmente no quiero hablar de esto —trató de concluir la conversación mientras abría el grifo del agua del lavado y comenzaba a fregar los platos.

—No puedes seguir así, Naruto. No sé qué fue lo que te impulsó a terminar tu relación con Sasuke pero obviamente estabas equivocado.

—¿Equivocado? ¿Crees que estuve equivocado? —Naruto hizo una pausa enojado—, tú fuiste el primero en oponerte cuando te enteraste, ¿no lo recuerdas? Esa tarde en casa de Itachi Uchiha.

—Y me probaste que yo estaba equivocado —continuó Minato poniéndose de pie—. No entiendo a qué vienen tus dudas ahora.

Naruto soltó un resoplido exasperado.

—¿No lo sabes? Es todo esto. Todas estas complicaciones, todos estos problemas que todo el mundo parece querer hacerme recordar y que lo único que yo quiero hacer es dejar atrás. Son más problemas que los que valen. ¿Has olvidado a Kyoko?

Minato pareció confundido por esto y Kyoko tras la puerta se apoyó más cerca de la madera ahora que escuchaba su nombre envuelto entre todos los problemas de su padre.

—¿Qué hay de Kyoko?

—¡¿Cómo esperas que le explique algo así a mi propia hija? Es totalmente desquiciado. No podía continuar en una relación en la que tendría que ocultarle por siempre mis sentimientos a mi hija.

Minato guardó silencio unos segundos analizando el peso de la declaración de su hijo. Kyoko, fuera, comienza a darse cuenta de la verdadera relación que su padre había sostenido con Sasuke y no comprendía muy bien qué debía sentir en esos momentos. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse muy roja. Y después, a medida que escuchaba hablar a su padre, sentirse cada vez más y más desdichada, a medida que la voz de su padre se volvía más y más triste, como hablando de algo que le dolía demasiado apartar de sí mismo.

—¿No pensabas decírselo nunca? —la pregunta de Minato tomó por sorpresa a Naruto y a Kyoko al mismo tiempo. Y por unos segundos ambos aguantaron la respiración.

—No lo sé... —fue como una excusa, Naruto recordaba que le había respondido algo muy similar a Sasuke y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto le debía haber dolido escucharlo al Uchiha.

—No puedes culpar a Kyoko de tu infelicidad. No serías tú si lo hicieras.

Naruto cambió de rostro inmediatamente después de escuchar que su padre le increpaba algo tan grave.

—¡¿Quién está...?

—Tú. Tú lo estás haciendo.

—¡Por supuesto que no!

—La tomas como excusa para tomar tu decisión pero en realidad no es por ella que lo haces. Solo tienes miedo.

La voz de Sasuke volvió a repetirse en su cabeza, la última conversación en el auto —"...eres tú el que no sabe lo que quiere"— y cuanta razón había tenido en ese momento.

—Yo...

Pero Minato no dejó que su hijo buscara más excusas.

—No puedes seguir así. Naruto, nunca serás una persona completa si te esfuerzas en ocultarte detrás de Kyoko, de Hinata, de mí, para empezar a vivir realmente. No serás un ser completo como padre o como hombre si no comienzas a pensar en ti mismo también.

Naruto trató de defenderse.

—Ustedes son lo único que tengo... nunca haría nada que pudiera lastimarlos.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora. —Naruto miró los ojos de su padre aturdido y los encontró llenos de comprensión y calma—. La familia siempre será importante. Pero no puedes ocultarte tras ella para cortar tus propias esperanzas y deseos.

Naruto meneó la cabeza, abatido. Comenzó a caminar los pocos pasos hacia la mesa de la cocina una vez más y cuando llegó hasta ella se tumbó en una silla. Minato se sentó a su lado.

—Han pasado más de dos meses desde que hablé por última vez con Sasuke... en todo este tiempo... él no ha intentado contactarse conmigo...y yo no tengo forma de hallarlo tampoco... ya es muy tarde para todo eso.

Minato apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Naruto, tratando de buscar alguna salida a su predicamento actual.

—¿Es lo que realmente quieres? ¿Dejar que todo termine así sin hacer nada al respecto?

Naruto levantó su vista para enfrentar la de su padre, se encontraba muy turbado y todas sus emociones se reflejaban como a través de cristales sobre sus ojos azules.

—Realmente no lo sé.

Minato se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego comenzó a asentir su cabeza con decisión.

—No tienes que decidirlo todavía. Pero no te atormentes más al respecto y piénsalo con calma a partir de hoy. No debes dejar que la familia o tu miedo guíen tu decisión. Sé egoísta por una vez en tu vida. Somos tu familia, Kyoko y yo. Y podremos adaptarnos a cualquier cosa que decidas. Nunca nos opondríamos a verte feliz. Debes tener más confianza en ella y en mí.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro cansado y solo atinó a asentir. Ya acostado en su cama esa noche se preguntó si realmente sería bueno ser egoísta o no.

La mañana siguiente todo parece más despejado en su habitación. Naruto abre los ojos para encontrar que aún quedaban unos minutos para que sonara su despertador y que la luz de la mañana envolvía todo su alrededor. No lo pensó mucho y se levantó.

Una vez que se hubo bañado y cambiado salió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. La noche anterior había pensado que no podría dormir toda la noche después de la plática que tuvo con su padre, pero esa mañana se sentía extrañamente descansado, como no se había sentido en meses, y lo tomó como una buena señal.

Cuando terminó de preparar el desayuno se dirigió a la habitación de Kyoko y tocó la puerta delicadamente, después de unos minutos Kyoko le respondió que ya estaba despierta y él le apresuró a vestirse para la escuela.

Minato los había escuchado desde su habitación y cuando Naruto se alejaba a la cocina él salía de su dormitorio.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó sin más preámbulo.

Naruto asintió y le sonrió antes de responder.

—Gracias.

Kyoko estuvo deprimida todo el desayuno. Minato le hizo un gesto con la mirada a su hijo y él le devolvió otro similar, pero ninguno de los dos le dijo nada mientras comían juntos.

Cuando el auto de los Hyuuga se hubo aparcado para llevar a Kyoko a la escuela, sin embargo, Naruto se agachó a su altura mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la mochila.

—Lo siento, anoche estaba preocupado, como dijiste. No quise ser cortante contigo.

Kyoko lo miró e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los ojos, estaba combatiendo las lágrimas con mucha fuerza y Naruto se sintió muy culpable.

—Está bien. Ahora estoy bien, enserio.

Kyoko asiente, y después de unos segundos más puede bajar los brazos. Naruto aprovecha para depositar un beso en su frente antes de dedicarle una sonrisa verdadera.

—No te queda nada bien estar triste, tu rostro se ve mejor cuando estás contenta.

Kyoko asiente y le responde muy quedo.

—Lo mismo para ti, ya sabes que nos parecemos mucho…

Naruto se rió después de escuchar esto y Kyoko se sintió solo un poco aliviada después de escucharlo.

—No hay nada malo conmigo ahora, te lo prometo.

Kyoko lo miró indecisa un momento antes de asentir una última vez y salir despidiéndose.

En su trabajo, Naruto se encontraba corrigiendo sus artículos del periódico habituales mientras escuchaba a Sakura tipeando furiosamente en la computadora de su escritorio. Estaba cada vez más irritable desde que Sai se fuera de viaje a Manhattan y olvidara firmar los papeles del divorcio que ella le había encargado. Naruto, por su parte, creía que el pintor no lo había olvidado sino que le había dado esa excusa a Sakura, pero prefería guardarse sus suposiciones por el momento.

Era por eso que cuando su jefe se acercó a su pequeña oficina compartida y fue presa de la mirada irritada de Sakura en cuanto puso pie dentro, se dirigió inmediatamente al lado de Naruto.

—Naruto, ¿podrías hacerme un enorme favor?

Naruto le sonrió en disculpa por lo irritada de su amiga y le preguntó en qué podía ayudarlo.

—Envié a tres reporteros a cubrir las conferencias de prensa de tres candidatos de los partidos con más probabilidades —le dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de uno de los fólderes que cargaba y se los extendía a Naruto—, pero una fuente me acaba de llamar diciéndome que este candidato ha repuntado en las encuestas y esta tarde da otra conferencia en sus oficinas. No tengo más reporteros y sé que no te gusta dejar tu escritorio pero…

Naruto sabía que usualmente pasaba que en casos muy extraordinarios su jefe recurría a algunos reporteros de escritorio, como les llamaban a los que ocupaban puesto similares a los de Naruto y Sakura, cuando todos los demás reporteros regulares estaban ocupados. Y usualmente en esos casos Naruto y Sakura trataban de echarse a la suerte quién haría esos trabajos, ya que además del mínimo incremento en el sueldo de ese mes tales trabajos incluían un enorme incremento en las horas de trabajo, y ninguno de los dos estaba muy dispuesto a sacrificar sus horas con sus familias por un poco de dinero extra al mes.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión Naruto recibió la oportunidad con una mirada decidida mientras leía el contenido de los papeles que le había dado su jefe. Recordaba las palabras de su padre y todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior sobre las cosas que él realmente quería hacer.

—¿Está bien si lo hago yo? —le preguntó a su jefe antes que él pudiera pedírselo. Lo cual llamó la atención inmediata de Sakura. Su jefe estrechó su mano inmediatamente como cerrando el trato y lo llevó consigo a su oficina para informarlo más sobre el tema.

Esa tarde Naruto llamó a Minato y le preguntó si podía cuidar de Kyoko mientras él terminaba su trabajo del día. Minato se sorprendió un poco al enterarse que Naruto estaba tan metido en su trabajo pero lo tomó como una buena señal y le respondió que no se preocupara por Kyoko.

Cuando Naruto finalmente estuvo en casa, tarde esa noche, les contó a su padre y a Kyoko que había aceptado el puesto de periodista que su jefe le había propuesto esa misma noche cuando le había entregado el artículo que había estado investigando todo ese día. Kyoko y Minato intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

—Siempre quise ser periodista a tiempo completo... pero por muchas razones nunca había aceptado la oportunidad cuando se presentaba —comenzó a explicarles mirando más a Kyoko que a su padre—. Sé que no es un horario muy adecuado para pasar el tiempo contigo Kyoko...

Kyoko sonrió por primera vez en todo ese día.

—Papá, ya tengo doce años. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme yo sola por unas horas en la tarde. Kei tiene mi misma edad y siempre se queda solo por las tardes.

Después de que el nombre de Kei Uchiha se hubo colado en la conversación pareció que Naruto comenzó a decaer un poco, así que Minato intervino antes que ocurriera otro imprevisto.

—Además yo tengo un horario muy flexible durante las tardes. Estoy seguro que la mayor parte del tiempo podré pasarla con Kyoko.

Naruto pareció un poco aliviado por esto.

—Gracias, papá —y sonrió sinceramente por primera vez en meses tal vez.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Kyoko le contó las novedades a Kei durante el intercambio de almuerzo habitual. Kei observó de arriba abajo a Kyoko como dudando de haberla escuchado diciendo lo correcto.

—¿Te quedarás... tú sola?

Kyoko está muy entusiasmada por la idea, aunque un poco preocupada.

—Tengo toda la tarde planeada. Primero ordenaré un poco la casa. Después haré mis tareas de la escuela. Y antes que llegue mi abuelo veré la televisión... lo único... ¿qué haces cuando estás solo si te aburres?

Kei la miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de responderle.

—Yo leo un libro...

Kyoko hizo un gesto de molestia.

—No me gusta leer.

Kei lanzó un suspiro.

—Me lo temía. ¿Podrás aguantarlo?

Kyoko parecía haber retomado su confianza anterior.

—Claro que sí. Muchos niños de mi edad se quedan solos. Tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

Kei volvió a quedarse callado observando a su amiga gravemente. Luego le dijo.

—No vayas a abrirle la puerta a nadie desconocido.

—¡Lo sé!

—Ni siquiera si te dicen que son vendedores o premios de lotería o bomberos o la policía o la guardia nacional.

Kyoko esta vez miró a Kei irritada.

—¿Crees que tengo cuatro años? Por supuesto que sé cuidarme sola en casa.

—Ni aunque te digan que vienen de parte de tu padre, y este o tu abuelo estén lastimados y necesitan llevarte al hospital.

Kyoko pareció alarmada por esto.

—Pero... y si eso es verdad...

Kei se dio un golpe en la cara muy fuerte.

—NUNCA es verdad. Si tienes miedo que lo sea llama al celular de tu padre o abuelo para confirmarlo pero JAMÁS abras la puerta a nadie que no conozcas.

Kyoko sentía como si tuviera cuatro años y hubiera sido atrapada haciendo una travesura. No era un sentimiento agradable.

—¿Alguna vez te ha pasado eso a ti?

Kei se apresuró en responder.

—Por supuesto que no. Nadie puede subir a mi penthouse si no pasa la seguridad del recibidor primero.

Kyoko apretó con fuerza los palillos en sus manos pensando irritada, "tenía que ser un Uchiha para sacarme en cara su dinero sin siquiera mencionarlo... o darse cuenta..."

—Como sea. Tampoco te asustes si escuchas ruidos repentinos en tu casa, lo más probable es que algo mal puesto en algún lugar se haya caído o que sea el ruido de la casa vecina o de los pisos superiores.

Kyoko comenzó a asustarse al oír esto.

—Yo nunca he escuchado ese tipo de ruidos en casa. Estoy segura que tampoco se escuchan ese tipo de ruidos desde la casa vecina.

—Solo te digo que todo tiene explicación. No vayas a creer que es un fantasma o algo así...

Kyoko se puso pálida.

—¿Fa-fantas-fantasmas?

Kei lanzó un suspiro hondo, no había forma que la niña Uzumaki pasara toda una tarde sola en su propia casa a salvo. Ahora estaría preocupado por ella toda la tarde también.

Y cuando dieron las dos y media y la campana de la escuela sonó anunciando el final de sus clases, las preocupaciones de Kei comenzaron. Llegó a casa como a las tres y se pasó una hora terminando sus deberes tratando de distraerse. Le había dicho a Kyoko que si necesitaba algo lo llamara a su celular sin dudar.

Pero a las cuatro de la tarde no pudo resistir la tentación y marcó el número de la niña Uzumaki. Kyoko le respondió inmediatamente y su voz se notaba un poco nerviosa así que lo primero que a Kei se le ocurrió decirle fue:

—¿Ya estás asustada?

La voz irritada de Kyoko no se hizo de esperar del otro lado.

—¡No lo estaría si tú no me hubieras metido todo tipo de ideas raras en la cabeza hoy en la escuela!

Kei comenzó a reírse y le preguntó si el secuestrador había tocado a su puerta pero cuando la había visto había salido corriendo aterrorizado. Kyoko no le veía la gracia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahora de todas formas?

—Tratando de terminar las tareas de matemáticas... no entiendo ninguna.

—No están difíciles yo ya las acabé.

Un minuto de silencio.

—Kei...

—Te costará.

—¡Eres un pequeño manipulador! ¡No olvides quién es la que te da de comer todos los días!

—¡No es gratis! Me cobras por cada almuerzo.

—Está bien, está bien. Dame las respuestas hoy y te daré el almuerzo de mañana gratis.

Kei lo pensó un momento, pero no le encontró nada de divertido a algo tan simple.

—No puedo hacer eso. No quiero que después me eches en cara el no haber aprendido nada en la escuela por haberte dado las respuestas. Debes tener toda la culpa tú misma sino no sería lo mismo.

—Si no lo haces puedes olvidarte de tu almuerzo de mañana...

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Un minuto de silencio más.

—Sí.

Kei examinó sus opciones.

—Está bien —y escuchó el grito de felicidad del otro lado—. Pero no te daré las respuestas, te ayudaré a hacer los ejercicios.

—¿Ehh? No, es imposible. Llevo más de una hora intentando hacerlos y no puedo resolver ni uno solo.

—No están difíciles. Escucha...

Y mientras Kei trataba de hacer que la niña Uzumaki resolviera su propia tarea de matemáticas se pasó la tarde volando. Ninguno de los dos niños se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que de pronto Kei escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y vio a su padre llegando a casa. Kei había olvidado que aún tenía el celular pegado a su oreja cuando lo saludó cortésmente y su padre levantó una de sus cejas intrigado por saber con quién hablaba su hijo tan animadamente.

Kei termina su conversación con Kyoko cuando Itachi lo llamó para cenar. Coincidentemente Minato había llegado a casa de Kyoko y también miraba intrigado a su nieta.


	19. Chapter 17 parte 3

Sentado a la mesa, Kei comía con su humor habitual los alimentos precocidos que su padre le había dispuesto para la cena, pero esta vez, al notarlo, Itachi no estuvo irritado por su actitud desganada; sus pensamientos momentáneamente más interesados en otras cosas.

—¿Con quién hablabas por teléfono cuando llegué?

Kei estaba revolviendo su comida con su tenedor desalentadoramente cuando escuchó que su padre lo interrogaba, así que al escuchar la pregunta de su padre se la tomó como una excusa para dejar de comer y dejó su tenedor a un lado.

—Kyoko Uzumaki. Su padre Naruto consiguió un nuevo puesto en su trabajo como reportero pero ahora no puede estar en casa y ella se queda sola por las tardes —hizo una pausa para beber agua y luego continuó—. Quería asegurarme que estuviera bien. Uno no sabe los líos en los que se puede meter un mono cuando no hay nadie para vigilarlo.

Itachi observó a su hijo disimulando su sorpresa ante tal respuesta. Primero porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar uniendo tantas frases a la vez, y segundo porque hablaba de la niña Uzumaki como si fuera una persona muy cercana a él y no se imaginaba que tal cosa hubiera sido posible hacía unos meses atrás.

Luego comenzó a recordar su última conversación con Minato y terminó concluyendo que los Uchiha y los Uzumaki terminaban por mezclarse en los lugares más inesperados por algún extraño fenómeno que aún no había podido estudiar del todo; pero del que comenzaba él mismo a comprender como inevitable y quería aislarlo para estudiarlo con más calma antes de clasificarlo de negativo o perjudicial para su familia.

—¿Conocías a Minato Namikaze? El abuelo de Kyoko —le preguntó seguidamente, dispuesto a ahondar lo más posible sobre este particular en los pensamientos de su primogénito.

Kei se quedó mirando sorprendido a su padre, completamente tomado por sorpresa y sin poder controlar la expresión extrañada en su rostro ante el hecho de que este estuviera enterado de su relación con el escritor. Recordaba que él había evitado toda mención sobre Minato con su padre porque Sasuke le había advertido que no lo hiciera. Después del fiasco de su segundo día de entrenamiento con su tío hacía meses y las expresiones solemnes en la casa de los Uzumaki al conocer al abuelo de Kyoko, Kei sospechaba que algo había ocurrido con su padre y los otros tres adultos así que había tomado la advertencia de Sasuke como lo que era, un consejo, y la había seguido sin ningún remordimiento hasta ese momento. De pronto se daba cuenta que su padre no se tomaría muy bien que le estuviera ocultando cosas.

—Sí, me regaló un libro —dijo con cautela, hundiendo su espalda en el respaldar de su silla un momento después y preparándose para lo que viniera.

Itachi levantó una de sus cejas después de escucharlo decir esto.

—¿Uno de sus libros?

Kei asintió a prisa y luego estiró su brazo para tomar una fruta de la cesta sobre la mesa para mostrarse entretenido por algo. Sentía que de pronto su conversación se había vuelto un interrogatorio y que Itachi le sacaría toda la información que tuviera si no tenía cuidado. Por supuesto, no había casi nada por ocultar, pensaba nerviosamente repasando en su mente todos los momentos en que se había encontrado ante la presencia de Minato y no recordando una sola vez en que su comportamiento hubiera sido impropio de un Uchiha o que el escritor no le hubiera saludado revolviendo su cabello o abrazándolo.

El rubor comenzó a alcanzar sus mejillas al recordar este hecho en particular, así que desvió su mirada para rehuir la de su padre.

—¿Terminaste de leerlo? —fue la siguiente interrogante.

Kei se encontró un momento preguntándose a su vez adónde iba su padre con tal pregunta, pero volvió a asentir obedientemente. Itachi estaba ocupado masticando el último bocado que se había llevado a la boca, así que por el momento el interrogatorio había terminado.

Quizá solo era que Itachi estaba comenzando a interesarse por lo que Kei hacía por las tardes y lo que gustaba de leer. Pensó esperanzadoramente que el otro hombre era su padre a final de cuentas, con seguridad no solamente hablaba con su hijo cuando quería obtener información o alguna otra cosa a cambio.

—Fui a comprarme otros después —le mencionó como consecuencia, no queriendo que el silencio usual de las cenas se volviera a asentar sobre la mesa.

Itachi volvió a fijar su atención en su hijo al escuchar su comentario.

—¿Tiene más libros? —le preguntó seguidamente. Parecía interesado y, por una vez, Kei también lo estaba, genuinamente. Había pocas cosas por las que a su corta edad el pequeño Uchiha había demostrado verdadero apasionamiento con anterioridad, pero las comidas del padre de Kyoko y los libros de Minato eran con seguridad dos de ellas.

—Diez —le respondió sin poder ocultar una sonrisa minúscula, pero que usualmente jamás recordaba haber portado cuando conversaba con su padre a solas de esa forma.

Itachi levantó ambas cejas esta vez y asintió con gravedad, perdiéndose otra vez en sus pensamientos y sin parecer haber notado la felicidad en el rostro de su hijo. Kei aprovechó esta pausa para excusarse y llevar sus platos todavía medio llenos de comida hacia el fregadero y depositarlos ahí. Estaba felicitándose por haber tenido tal conversación con su padre y preguntándose si se haría una rutina de ahí en adelante, cuando el Uchiha mayor volvió a hablar.

—Si terminaste de leer el primer libro... ¿podrías prestármelo?

Kei se giró a mirar a su padre con la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos. No podía ser que de pronto Itachi se mostrara interesado de tal forma en lo que su hijo andaba leyendo, ¿verdad? ¿Acaso dudaba que los libros de Minato fueran los adecuados para él? Tal vez quería asegurarse que el abuelo de Kyoko no estuviera siendo una mala influencia para su hijo y buscaba encontrar algo de qué preocuparse en sus narraciones para así entender el pensamiento del otro hombre. Y si encontrara algo de qué preocuparse o una excusa para hacerlo, ¿le prohibiría volver a hablar con Minato?

El pequeño Uchiha no tenía forma de adelantarse a todo lo que pasaba por el cerebro de su padre en ese momento, pero al observarlo, notó que Itachi no había movido un músculo después de hacer tan extraña petición; así que lo único que le quedó por hacer fue asentir una vez más y rogar que él mismo solo estuviera sobreactuando.

Unos días después, cuando Naruto regresaba a las oficinas de su periódico en busca de un fotógrafo libre que lo ayudara con una entrevista, casi inesperadamente, Sakura lo descubrió en el pasadizo y se le acercó a toda prisa con un rostro brillante de felicidad.

—¡Finalmente sucedió! —gritó su amiga todavía a dos metros de distancia, mientras alcanzaba sus brazos.

—¿Qué, qué pasó? —preguntó Naruto alarmado, pero seguro por su expresión de que no eran malas noticias.

—¡Shiho! ¡Shiho acaba de llamarme! —dijo Sakura, con lágrimas comenzando a salir de sus ojos— ¡Shikamaru finalmente le pidió que se casara con ella!

Naruto le devolvió el abrazo que Sakura le daba, sonriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Eran tan buenas noticias. Del tipo que necesitaba escuchar hacía mucho. Y rio tremendamente contento ante las buenas nuevas de todo corazón.

—¡Eso es excelente! —exclamó cuando finalmente se separaron e intercambiaron sus rostros contentos el uno con el otro— Llamaré a Shikamaru para felicitarlo inmediatamente.

—Oh, por favor, hazlo —dijo Sakura riendo también mientras se secaba las lágrimas—. Quisiera hacerlo yo misma, pero me temo que lo tome como una presión más y se retracte. Tengo que correr a llamar a Ino para contárselo y pedirle que no vaya a amedrentar a Shika ahora —dijo luego apresuradamente mientras soltaba sus brazos y se alejaba nuevamente con dirección a su oficina—. Harán una fiesta en el restaurante de Chouji para celebrar el compromiso en una semana. No olvides también invitar a Minato y llevar a Kyoko.

—Estaremos ahí sin falta —le gritó Naruto a su amiga mientras marcaba el número de Shikamaru en su celular.

La línea se conectó después de algunos segundos y la voz apática de Shikamaru llegó a sus oídos; siempre en calma, siempre extrañamente tranquilo para un hombre que acababa de comprometerse. Naruto no se podía concebir tal poca reacción en nadie, ni siquiera en Shikamaru; así que tomó todo el aire que pudo en sus pulmones y gritó a voz en cuello.

—¡FELICIDADES!

Shikamaru se demoró unos segundos más en volver a responderle después de que su grito hiciera girar en su dirección las cabezas de todas las personas transitando en el pasillo en aquel momento.

—Casi me dejas sordo, tú… —le respondió por fin, un dejo de molestia en su voz.

Naruto volvió a reír de buena gana.

—Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy contento por ustedes.

Shikamaru mismo sonaba contento cuando le respondió seguidamente.

—Es bueno escucharte reír, Naruto.

El joven reportero siguió sonriendo al escucharlo, muy seguro de que su amigo estaba siendo considerado con él incluso en momentos como aquel en los que debería ser él mismo quien fuera el centro de atención. Casi sentía que se comenzaban a formar lágrimas en sus propios ojos al notarlo, pero decidió que solo se estaba imaginando cosas. Definitivamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Sakura.

—Felicitaré personalmente a Shiho en la fiesta. Por lo pronto dale mis saludos.

—Lleva a Minato y a Kyoko, Shiho quiero que todos estemos presentes —le dijo Shikamaru inmediatamente y sonando de pronto un poco agobiado.

—Lo haré. Estarán felices de ir, te lo aseguro.

La fiesta se realizó, como se esperaba, una semana después. Chouji había separado las mesas de su restaurante por todo ese día para su mejor amigo y su futura esposa, y los invitados llenaban el lugar con sus risas y conversaciones, acrecentando la celebración con cada hora que transcurría.

Kyoko lucía un vestido nuevo, cortesía de su abuelo Minato, que desde que había sido avistado por la pequeña hija de Sakura, Yuki, había sido el centro de la atención indivisible de la criatura y le había designado una pequeña compañía a donde quiera que la niña mayor se perdiera entre los invitados. Sakura reía al verlas, muy segura de que Yuki siempre pensaría en Kyoko como su hermana mayor y satisfecha de que tuviera una tan fuerte y de confianza para los malos momentos.

Naruto, por su parte, se encontraba un poco separado de ellas, celebrando con el resto de sus conocidos que no estaban bailando o comiendo, mientras se intercambiaban bromas a costa del novio y reían.

Sin embargo, cuando vio aparecer la figura de Hanabi Hyuuga en el salón —sola—, se excusó con sus compañeros y se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia ella. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Naruto enseguida trató de averiguar sobre Neji, extrañado de que no hubiera venido escoltándola como era su costumbre.

Hanabi puso una de las expresiones más frías que le había visto antes en su rostro antes de responderle que no se había puesto de acuerdo en llegar con él ese día, y que seguramente su prometido vendría directamente de la oficina. Pero antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntarle algo más, Hanabi le hizo un gesto esquivo con la mano, asegurándole que no era nada de qué preocuparse, para seguidamente excusarse para ir en busca de los novios y presentar sus felicitaciones.

Naruto la observó retirarse un poco aturdido y seguidamente tomó asiento en una mesa vacía, vigilando la llegada de Neji para así tratar de hacerle más preguntas al respecto, ya que no podía terminar de entender la actitud de Hanabi con respecto a su prometido de un tiempo a esa parte. Kiba, quien lo había estado observando todo ese tiempo desde un grupo de personas cercana, lo vio solo y pensativo en ese momento, así que finalmente decidió acercársele, tomando asiento a su lado.

—Escuché que ahora eres un periodista las veinticuatro horas del día —dijo para abrir la conversación—. ¿Harás una nota sobre la recepción?

Naruto sintió su tono jovial forzado y sonrió agradecido a su amigo, dejando que finalmente la atmósfera tensa en su conversación se terminara de disipar. Desde lo de Sasuke, ambos no habían vuelto a hablar a solas.

—Sí, claro. Pondré que la recepción estuvo llena de felicidad y que la más radiante de todas era la novia que lucía un bello anillo de diamantes en el dedo anular de su mano derecha mientras que llevaba una pequeña correa en la mano izquierda que se perdía en el cuello de su futuro esposo como señal de que esta vez... después de más de diez años... Shikamaru no se escaparía tan fácilmente.

Kiba comenzó a reír y Naruto lo imitó, siendo el más contento de ambos en olvidar sus preocupaciones en la algarabía del momento.

—Te puedo decir con franqueza que las más felices después de Shiho deben ser Ino y Sakura —dijo su amigo, mientras las señalaba desde lejos revoloteando alrededor de Shiho y riendo con la novia—. Ya sabes lo fastidiosas que se habían puesto estos últimos años cada vez que Shikamaru se demoraba en tomarse en serio su relación con ella.

Naruto lanzó un suspiro y sonrió nuevamente. Sabía que Kiba tenía razón, y que la única razón por la que Shikamaru realmente no usaba un collar con correa en el cuello esa noche era porque las tres amigas temían que eso le diera una excusa para salir huyendo.

—Han pasado más de cuatro meses...

Naruto no le preguntó de qué, pero volteó a mirar a su amigo algo intrigado de todas formas. No podía imaginarse que tal observación hubiera provenido del mismo Kiba que había estado evitando su mirada por todo ese tiempo desde que se enterara de su relación con Sasuke.

—¿Te sientes mejor... después de que ha pasado todo este tiempo?

Naruto no había vuelto a hablar de eso desde aquella noche en la cocina con su padre. Creía que se sentiría más incómodo al ser interrogado de nuevo por alguno de sus amigos, pero por alguna extraña razón ahora sentía que la pequeña punzada en el pecho era más llevadera que unos meses atrás.

—Realmente no he tenido tiempo de pensar en eso ahora —le dijo sinceramente—. El trabajo me tiene tan ocupado en otras cosas que no le he dedicado más de mis pensamientos desde que tomé el nuevo puesto en el periódico.

Kiba lanzó un suspiro que le resultó algo gracioso a Naruto, ya que su amigo casi nunca adoptaba un aire tan serio.

—Si te soy franco... la idea no me gustaba para nada.

Naruto comenzó a sonreír asintiendo, claro que se había dado cuenta.

—Lo sé.

—Pero —lo interrumpió Kiba nuevamente—, lo que realmente odié de todo eso fueron estos pasados meses... —volteó a ver los ojos azules de su amigo que lo observaban confundido—. No pareces tú cuando estás deprimido y tratas de ocultar cómo te sientes realmente. A Hinata no le hubiera gustado verte así tampoco. Ella te quería demasiado.

Naruto dejó de sonreír inmediatamente y bajó la mirada. Comenzó a temer que Kiba se hubiera dado cuenta de que Hinata tal vez lo amó a él más de lo que él alguna vez la amó a ella; pensamientos que realmente no debería estar teniendo en un momento como aquel.

—¿No hay nada... —Kiba continuó hablando, un poco dubitativo sobre cómo proseguir al parecer—, que puedas hacer para regresar... las cosas a como estaban antes?

Naruto no creía que hubiera nada, por eso prefirió no responderle. No estaba muy seguro de que su situación con Sasuke fuera ahora un capítulo cerrado en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que, por lo mismo, tenía que enfocarse en otras cosas para poder superarlo.

Kiba observó la cabeza gacha de su amigo y le lanzó un pequeño golpe al hombro, parecido al que le había dado la última vez que conversaron al respecto. Naruto finalmente reaccionó ante este inesperado contacto.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme siempre que tengas algo que te preocupe —dijo el joven veterinario mostrando un poco de su confianza habitual—. Con tu cabezota es imposible que resuelvas las cosas por ti mismo, además...

Naruto se había tomado del brazo donde Kiba lo había golpeado y lo miraba entre irritado y sonriendo. Contento con tener a su viejo amigo de vuelta y tratando de agradecerle su comprensión sin comprometerlo demasiado.

—Hinata me encargó que cuidara de ti. Ya lo sabes.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos después de escuchar tal declaración. No tenía idea. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle más al respecto, Kiba se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de Neji que acababa de llegar a la fiesta.

El representante de los Hyuuga se acercó hacia ellos y después de recibir sus saludos con su formalidad habitual, Naruto le preguntó si venía del trabajo. Su amigo pareció un poco extrañado de tal pregunta, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza y guardó silencio mientras esperaba que el esposo de Hinata volviera a abordarlo. Naruto se quedó tan confundido con su respuesta como Neji con su pregunta, pero consideraba que no debía decir nada más estando Kiba presente.

Al poco rato, este sintió que ambos camaradas tenían un par de asuntos que tratar en privado, así que se despidió con cualquier excusa y se puso de pie, dejando vacante su asiento para el Hyuuga.

—Hanabi me dijo que probablemente estabas en la oficina —le dijo Naruto una vez que estuvieron solos.

Neji asintió una vez cortamente mientras perdía su vista entre los invitados y seguidamente los clavaba en su futura esposa, quien bailaba en ese momento con un hombre desconocido. No se podía imaginar por qué ella había sentido la necesidad de presentar tal excusa ante Naruto, así que la observaba ahora intrigado.

—Quería viajar de regreso a Londres la semana pasada —comenzó a confesarle, tratando de encontrarle lógica a la molestia que parecía sentir hacia su primo en esos últimos días—. Atrasó su viaje justo después de que Sakura la llamara para avisarle de la fiesta de compromiso de Shikamaru.

Naruto también volteó a mirar a su cuñada que no parecía haberlos notado mirando en su dirección todavía.

—No nos comentó nada al respecto... —le mencionó ahora más preocupado por la actitud y el secretismo de la hermana de Hinata, ¿sería algo que no podía confiarle ni siquiera a ellos?— ¿por qué tomó una decisión tan repentina?

Neji se encogió de hombros.

—Tío Hiashi y su esposa están muy descontentos con su decisión. Se la pasan discutiendo en casa.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, irritado. Se podía imaginar las discusiones en casa de los Hyuuga y ninguna de las imágenes en su mente eran muy alentadoras. Finalmente giró sus ojos preocupados a la mujer danzando.

—¿Le has preguntado a ella por qué se va otra vez de pronto?

—Le pregunté si tenía que regresar por algún asunto urgente, pero no me respondió nada. Además tío Hiashi comenzó a reclamarle otras cosas y no le dio tiempo de contestarme.

Naruto lanzó un hondo suspiro.

—¿Has tratado de preguntárselo a solas? Sin Hiashi al lado.

Neji lo estuvo reflexionando un rato antes de negar con la cabeza. Naruto se cruzó de brazos. Sabía que no sería lo último que escucharía al respecto.

No se había equivocado. Dos días después, temprano por la mañana mientras Kyoko terminaba de alistarse para otro día de escuela, la puerta del departamento de los Uzumaki produjo dos pequeños golpes y Naruto acudió a abrirla para encontrarse tras ella con su cuñada.

Al verla, con la sonrisa habitual en sus labios, Kyoko corrió a abrazarla, contenta de verla tan pronto una vez más. Sin embargo, su tía le traía noticias inesperadas para ella. Regresaba a Londres esa misma mañana, pero había querido venir a despedirse antes de que su sobrina saliera a la escuela y ella tuviera que salir a su vez para el aeropuerto. Kyoko la observó extrañada ya que no entendía el porqué de su partida tan repentina, su tía Hanabi no se lo había comentado como en la anterior ocasión.

Cuando esta le pidió que la disculpara ya que tenía que regresar inmediatamente a ocuparse de unos asuntos en Londres con urgencia, Kyoko seguía muy deprimida pensando que nuevamente pasarían meses antes de que pudiera ver a su tía otra vez.

Su padre entonces le terminó por recordar que debía irse a la escuela si no quería llegar tarde, así que la pequeña niña no tuvo más opción que volver a abrazar a su tía otra vez y dejar a ambos adultos solos unos segundos después.

Naruto se quedó mirando a Hanabi valorativamente por un momento después de la partida de su hija, y luego, adoptando su tono más conciliador, le ofreció un poco de té antes de que ella se tuviera que ir y él saliera a trabajar.

Hanabi se mostró muy silenciosa una vez que ambos estuvieron solos, sentados ante la mesa de su cocina como tantos otros días de conversaciones felices y risas sueltas anteriores; así que Naruto, después de examinar nuevamente el rostro serio de la joven, sintió que debía al menos tratar de averiguar qué era lo que la tenía tan mortificada.

—Neji tampoco sabe por qué vas a Londres tan de repente —comenzó a elaborar mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de su cuñada—. ¿No hablaste con él al respecto?

Hanabi hizo un gesto de irritación al escuchar el nombre de su prometido y se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, por lo que Naruto decidió que cambiar el modo de abordar el tema sería la mejor alternativa.

—¿Qué estás buscando exactamente en Londres? —preguntó enseguida, tratando de llegar al meollo del asunto pero tratando de evitar nombrar a Neji una vez más— ¿Alejarte del clan? ¿Atrasar tu compromiso indefinidamente?

Hanabi volteó lentamente a ver a Naruto, una pequeña sonrisa triste en sus labios. Luego extendió una de sus manos y la posó a un lado del rostro de Naruto. Este se sorprendió un poco pero no se movió, aún indeciso sobre cómo reaccionar ante tal contacto en un momento como aquel.

—Por mucho tiempo envidié a mi hermana... —pronunció la otra mujer mirando directamente sus ojos azules.

Naruto comenzó a sonrojarse inmediatamente y seguidamente retiró su rostro. No podía ser que, al final de cuentas, Sasuke hubiera tenido razón en sus celos hacia la heredera del clan, ¿verdad? Pero Hanabi comenzó a reír al ver su azoramiento, y luego le aseguró que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Envidiaba su felicidad. Sabía que había encontrado a una persona a quien amar y que aceptaba su amor. Incluso pudo huir del clan y casarse con esa persona —su voz se iba volviendo más baja a medida que continuaba hablando y recordando—. Siempre envidié la suerte que tuvo en encontrarla... No me pareció una locura cuando se fugó contigo como les pareció a todos en el clan. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo... —sus brazos se apoyaron en la mesa de pronto y depositó cansadamente su frente sobre ellos—. Yo haría lo mismo, si encontrara a esa persona.

Naruto depositó inmediatamente una de sus manos sobre los hombros caídos de su cuñada; seriamente preocupado por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

—¿Vas a Londres a buscar a esa persona? —Hanabi negó con la cabeza pero no explicó nada más. Naruto reflexionó sobre esto unos momentos pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión por su cuenta tampoco— ¿Qué harás sobre tu compromiso con Neji?, ¿piensas romperlo?

Hanabi negó otra vez con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacer eso —le dijo con su tono de voz habitual.

Naruto frunció el ceño al escucharla, sin darse cuenta de cómo le habían comenzado a temblar las manos a la joven tras pronunciar esto último.

—Es lo mejor. No puedes casarte con alguien que no amas. Le harías mucho daño a esa persona.

Hanabi soltó una risa burlona de entre sus brazos.

—A Neji eso no le importa. Él se casará conmigo por el clan Hyuuga. Será el heredero que todos están esperando.

Naruto volvió a mirarla confundido.

—No puedes creer que eso es cierto. De todas formas, si te casas con él y Neji tampoco te quiere no tiene sentido. Por más que Hiashi y todo el clan Hyuuga se resista. No está bien que ustedes se sacrifiquen por el resto.

—Estoy segura de que será un enorme sacrificio para Neji...

Naruto escuchó su voz amargada un poco sorprendido.

—Para ti también... si no amas a Neji entonces...

Y de pronto el padre de Kyoko se quedó mirando a su cuñada, su actitud no se le hacía coherente a menos que...

—No amas a Neji... ¿verdad?

Hanabi no hizo ningún movimiento, pero Naruto comprendió que esa era su afirmación.

—Hanabi...

—Es una tontería... —y su voz comenzó a quebrarse de a pocos. Naruto recordaba la única vez que había visto llorar a Hinata en toda su vida, el día que se había enfrentado a Hiashi Hyuuga y había decidido irse con Naruto. Hanabi era exactamente igual a su hermana cuando lloraba, su voz se hacía muy pequeña y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, como si le estuviera pidiendo ayuda para sostenerla y abrazarla—. Conozco a Neji de toda la vida. Siempre... siempre lo observaba... Lo único que veía de él era su espalda, él nunca volteó a mirarme. Ni siquiera cuando mi padre nos dio la noticia de nuestro compromiso. Él nunca... él nunca me miró... pensé que todo cambiaría con los años pero no fue así.

—Hanabi...

—Nada ha cambiado... él no ha cambiado en nada desde que éramos niños. Nunca mostró interés por mí. Nunca me miró, ni una sola vez.

—Eso... eso no es cierto. Neji también te quiere mucho. No lo demuestra con sus palabras pero siempre te apoyó. ¿Recuerdas? En todas las cosas que hiciste por Kyoko y Hinata. En todo lo que enfrentaste cuando eras más pequeña.

—No, no es verdad. Todo fue siempre por alguien más. Nunca fue por mí.

—Hanabi.

Su cuñada comenzó a levantar su rostro y a secar sus lágrimas lo mejor que pudo, tratando de recobrar la calma una vez más por su cuenta. Ella no tenía a nadie para rodearla con sus brazos cuando estaba perdida como lo había tenido Hinata y, por un momento, Naruto mismo quedó fascinado ante la fortaleza de una mujer tan parecida a su tímida esposa.

—No importa ya... me iré otra vez. No puedo permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

Naruto la observaba con una mirada afectada, le apenaba seriamente el verla tan triste.

—¿Me entiendes, Naruto? Quisiera permanecer todo el tiempo con ustedes. Con Kyoko y contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo permanecer aquí ni un solo día más —las lágrimas comenzaron a presentarle batalla para salir nuevamente ante sus siguientes palabras—. No soy tan fuerte.

Naruto asintió apresuradamente y sin dudarlo esta vez se le acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. No necesitaba ser tan fuerte, pensaba, los tenía a él y a Kyoko para aquellos momentos en que necesitara ser débil. Quería decirle que también contaba con Neji para eso, pero una sospecha en su interior lo hizo abstenerse de mencionarlo.

—Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, Hanabi. Eso lo sabes sin que tenga que decírtelo, ¿verdad?

Hanabi asintió sin romper el abrazo y respiró muy hondo recuperando su compostura habitual unos segundos después. Cuando por fin se separó de Naruto solo quedaban sus ojos algo rojos para probar que había estado llorando unos minutos antes. Su cuñado la observó admirado y se preguntó de dónde sacaba tantas fuerzas una mujer tan delicada como ella.

Luego se ofreció a acompañarla al aeropuerto, pero su cuñada se rehusó educadamente diciéndole que tenía la limusina esperándola abajo y que no era necesario. Cuando Hanabi salió del departamento, Naruto se quedó unos momentos parado observando la puerta por donde se había retirado ella con tristeza, hasta que finalmente recordó que aún tenía que ir a trabajar ese día y comenzó a recoger las cosas que necesitaría para salir, las que estaban dispersas entre su dormitorio, la sala y la cocina.

En esta última habitación se quedó mirando el teléfono unos momentos antes de decidirse y caminar hacia él.

Marcó el número que conocía de memoria y muy pronto la voz cordial de Neji lo saludó del otro lado.

—Disculpa que te moleste tan temprano, Neji.

—No te preocupes, Naruto, acabo de llegar a la oficina.

Naruto asintió como si Neji pudiera verlo.

—Vino Hanabi a despedirse. Sale en el primer vuelo a Londres.

—... lo sé. Anoche nos dio la noticia.

Naruto se quedó un poco indeciso después de escuchar esto. Pero como Neji aún esperaba que le dijera la razón por la que lo había llamado tan temprano continuó.

—Quería preguntarte algo.

Unos segundos después, la voz educada de Neji una vez más.

—Claro, ¿qué es?

—¿Qué es lo que piensas de Hanabi?

Neji no respondió por varios segundos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

Nuevamente el silencio por varios segundos antes de escuchar la respuesta de Neji.

—Es como una hermana para mí. Alguien a quien debo proteger.

Naruto apretó los dientes cuando la voz de Neji terminó de responderle. Recordó el rostro de Hanabi en su mente y comenzó a creer que tal vez su cuñada no estaba tan equivocada en alejarse de todo aquello que le hacía tanto daño.

—Tal vez no deberías casarte con ella, con solo esa clase de sentimientos.

Neji estaba tratando de explicarle que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, pero Naruto lo interrumpió diciendo que llegaría tarde al trabajo para seguidamente colgar el teléfono con un poco más de fuerza que la necesaria. Para él era tan simple como para Hanabi; la felicidad era encontrar a alguien a quien tú amaras y que esa persona pudiera corresponder a tus sentimientos. Tan simple como eso.

Molesto, caminó todavía unos pasos hacia la puerta antes de detenerse abruptamente mientras dejaba que por primera vez su cabeza analizara realmente ese ideal que tantas veces había declarado como cierto. «Una persona a quien amar y que te devuelva esos sentimientos». El rostro de Sasuke fijo en su mente como toda respuesta. ¿Había sido lo suficientemente honesto con sus propios sentimientos sobre Sasuke?

Se quedó unos momentos más cogiendo su cabeza, molesto consigo mismo y con lo débil que se sentía cada vez que pensaba o escuchaba sobre el Uchiha en algún lugar o momento. Si había sido así... ¿aún estaría a tiempo de resolver algo entre ellos?

Su cerebro le pedía que no volviera a lo mismo y, muy en el fondo, él le daba toda la razón. Pero por el momento, su corazón le había comenzado a latir con tal violencia en su pecho que muy a su pesar tuvo que sonreírle apáticamente mientras lo daba por vencedor. Su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal forma a la sola idea de volver con Sasuke que Naruto no podía fingir por más tiempo que no era amor lo que había terminado por sentir hacia el otro hombre en todo ese tiempo.

Poco a poco, posando una de sus manos sobre su pecho y esperando que este terminara de calmar su empecinado ajetreo, Naruto comenzó a convencerse de que era verdad. Tenía un corazón que se lo recordaba en los momentos menos oportunos y no había ya forma de escapar a ello. Pero también sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo y que quizá ya todo estuviera perdido.

Miró su reloj sin mucho ánimo de dejar sus pensamientos anteriores para comenzar a preocuparse por lo tarde de la hora. Pero al poco tuvo que salir por la puerta y dirigirse hacia su auto, tenía que trabajar ese día lo mismo que cualquier otro; gran revelación sobre sus sentimientos o no.

Era lo que tenía que hacer para seguir adelante. Así Sasuke se encontrara al final de su camino como no. Así él tuviera que dejar sus propias esperanzas aguardando en los pedazos de notas al pie de un libro de crianza para niñas, o en los largos y bien atados cabellos rubios de Kyoko cuando la abrazaba y depositaba su quijada sobre su cabeza. Así incluso, si al final de todo, ni Sasuke ni él hubieran encontrado una desviación en el camino para encontrarse una vez más.

Sin embargo, unos días más tarde, mientras cubría una nota sobre un político que estaba acusado de recibir sobornos, Naruto se preguntó por primera vez si existía el destino y lo inevitable.

Su jefe lo había llevado a un lado de improviso esa tarde cuando ya estaba a punto de regresar a casa para pedirle que cubriera una noticia más. Apresuradamente le explicó sobre el dato de último minuto que había llegado a redacción sobre la acusación penal a ese político y lo envió sin perder más tiempo para tomar sus impresiones a un banquete al otro lado de la ciudad, al cual supuestamente este hombre iba a asistir. Naruto decidió ir solo, ya que como la noticia era aún muy nueva no quería llamar la atención de otros periodistas apareciendo con un fotógrafo y arruinando su primicia.

Gracias al pase que su jefe le había proporcionado, Naruto no tuvo mayor problema en entrar y ponerse a la caza de su futuro entrevistado.

Cuando lo ubicó finalmente este se mostró muy sorprendido al escuchar la acusación de la que el reportero le informaba, ya que ni él mismo la conocía. Naruto le explicó que había obtenido tal dato de la fiscalía de la nación y que el proceso empezaría al día siguiente.

El hombre miró a Naruto con ojos duros para comprobar qué tan honesta era la persona con la que estaba conversando, pero cómo vio que este no se intimidaba y que, al contrario, le preguntaba con toda seriedad si tenía algo por declarar al respecto, decidió que lo mejor sería dar su punto de vista sobre toda la situación antes de que su pánico comenzara a hacerse público desde un medio tan conocido como el del periódico del cual Naruto se había identificado como reportero.

Luego de obtener su versión de los hechos y guardar esta en su grabador portátil, Naruto escuchó que el político se disculpaba con alguna excusa mientras se alejaba del lugar a toda prisa, seguramente a comenzar a hacer numerosas llamadas para empezar a cubrir sus pasos. Naruto miró seguidamente su reloj preocupado por Kyoko, sentimiento que se había acostumbrado a sentir cada vez que se quedaba de improviso por alguna nota en su nuevo puesto. Pero respiró aliviado al darse cuenta que aún tenía tiempo de sobra para regresar al periódico y dejar la información que había obtenido antes de llegar a casa, no tan tarde como había temido.

Estuvo a punto de dejar el salón de recepción, muy satisfecho con su trabajo logrado, cuando al elevar su mirada sintió que su mundo se comenzaba a mecer peligrosamente bajo sus pies.

Sasuke.

Naruto agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro queriendo borrar esa imagen frente a él, atribuyéndola a un producto de su imaginación, no sería la primera vez. Pero cuando volvió a elevar sus ojos con cierto temor de comprobar que lo que se había imaginado correspondiera a la realidad siguió teniendo esos ojos negros fijos en él.

El mismo Sasuke no se había dado cuenta que Naruto había atrapado su mirada. Lo había observado embobado desde que entrara en el salón con Suigetsu y Karin y se había quedado clavado en el suelo desde entonces. Naruto parecía estar grabando a un hombre mayor que no lucía muy feliz con las preguntas que ocasionalmente le lanzaba el hombre rubio. No se había dado cuenta que Naruto había terminado su entrevista, ni que ahora lo miraba aterrado desde el otro extremo del salón.

Naruto tampoco se movía. Los ojos de Sasuke lo miraban con la misma intensidad que lo hicieran sentir lo profundo de sus sentimientos hacía meses atrás y Naruto no podía mover ni un músculo bajo ellos.

Permanecieron lo que les pareció una eternidad en esa posición y Naruto se preguntó si Sasuke se le acercaría, si le hablaría, qué le diría él. Pero antes de poder entrar en pánico preguntándose más cosas como estas, vio cómo el amigo de Sasuke, Suigetsu, se acercaba hacia el Uchiha y lo jalaba de uno de sus brazos logrando que este desviara su mirada y lo escuchara. Naruto no sabía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero entendía por los gestos que su amigo le pedía que lo acompañara a otro lugar. Por un segundo, pensó aterrado que Sasuke se iría sin hablarle o mirarlo siquiera una vez más, cuando vio que asentía a la petición de Suigetsu.

Pero Sasuke volvió su mirada una última vez hacia Naruto y segundos después se quedó nuevamente paralizado. Solo entonces se dio cuenta que Naruto también tenía sus ojos fijos en él y por un momento ambos hombres distantes se reconocieron.

Sasuke no tenía la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del otro hombre en un momento como aquel. Naruto no parecía más que sorprendido de haberlo encontrado mirándolo y sabía que lo siguiente que haría habitualmente sería acortar la distancia entre ellos y llegar hasta él. Era un camino tan frecuentado que el Uchiha tuvo verdaderamente que esforzarse por obligar a su cuerpo a no traicionarlo y correr hacia su ángel como deseaba.

Naruto notó cómo, poco a poco, el rostro de Sasuke volvía a adoptar su calma habitual y abrió la boca para pronunciar unas palabras que Naruto no comprendió, o tal vez no se las decía a él porque unos segundos después desvió su mirada de la de Naruto y se dio media vuelta, alejándose con paso seguro detrás de su grupo de amigos.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto no lo llamaría en esa ocasión, por un momento se sintió muy tonto por haberlo esperado —como aquel milagroso encuentro en el restaurante de Chouji cuando todo había comenzado entre ellos—, pero de todas maneras aguzó sus oídos para poder aislar el sonido de la voz de Naruto sobre el de todas las demás personas a su alrededor y la distancia. Sus piernas listas para correr a su encuentro ante la menor mención de su nombre.

Naruto lo vio alejarse y supo que era peor de lo que se había imaginado. Todo ese tiempo viendo a Sasuke en la televisión, escuchando su voz en las noticias, enterándose de él casi cada día, se había imaginado cómo sería cuando finalmente, finalmente, lo tuviera frente a frente y ahora entendía que no tendría fuerzas para soportar una segunda ocasión.

Dio un paso hacia delante y luego otro, y de pronto sintió que no caminaba, sino que corría a su auto. Creyó que chocaba contra alguien y que esta persona iba a caer contra el suelo, pero ni siquiera por eso se detuvo. Tenía que salir de ahí a toda prisa o sentía que no sería capaz de respirar una vez más.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa después de dejar su trabajo en la prensa, todavía no había salido del estado de estupor que la visión de Sasuke le había proporcionado.

—¡Papá!, ¿estás bien? —la voz de su hija lo sacó un momento de su conmoción. Y vio lo asustada que lucía mientras se le acercaba y lo cogía del brazo, como para sostenerlo.

Naruto trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien en cuanto vio su preocupación. Pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para fingir una sonrisa y supo que en el estado en el que se encontraba no engañaría ni siquiera a un bebé.

—¿Dón- dónde está tu abuelo? —le preguntó obligando a su voz a recuperar su firmeza.

—Lo llamaron a una reunión de último minuto en su editorial —respondió Kyoko, aún tratando de hacer algo por su padre, quien no parecía entender del todo lo mal que lucía—. Volverá en una hora.

Naruto escuchó su respuesta en silencio y seguidamente corrió hacia el teléfono. Kyoko lo siguió aún preocupada, pero decidiendo que lo mejor por el momento sería no decirle palabra todavía. Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontró a sí mismo tratando de comunicarse con Minato a través de su celular, pero al poco rato recibió la voz de la operadora informándole que el usuario al que había llamado se encontraba fuera de servicio en aquellos momentos.

Debía tenerlo apagado si estaba en una reunión, su pesarosa cabeza le indicó todavía con la suficiente lucidez como para hilar estas ideas tan básicas. Así que colgó el auricular apresuradamente antes de volver a levantarlo y marcar el número de Sakura.

Pero al parecer esa noche no era la más propicia para encontrar a las personas esperando por llamadas telefónicas de jóvenes padres alterados, y corrió igual suerte que con Minato al querer comunicarse con su amiga. También marcó el número de Kiba, por si acaso, y tampoco logró localizarlo al final de varios intentos, por lo que se dio por vencido y dejó el teléfono colgado finalmente.

Aún estaba tratando de calmarse apoyando su cabeza en la pared donde colgaba el teléfono y tomando todo el aire que podía en sus pulmones; pero sentía que aún no era suficiente, quizá jamás volvería a ser capaz de respirar con normalidad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a luchar por salir de sus ojos y por un momento Naruto pensó que no debería luchar tanto contra ellas. Si las dejaba salir una vez, tal vez ya no vendrían a molestarlo en cualquier encuentro futuro que fuera a tener con el Uchiha.

Sin embargo, no tuvo el tiempo necesario de decidirse a darles la libertad que buscaban porque unas pequeñas manos cálidas se posaron en ese momento sobre uno de sus brazos. Naruto levantó la cabeza inmediatamente al sentir el contacto, y seguidamente volteó a ver a Kyoko, todavía aturdido por sus emociones fuera de control y sin darse mucha cuenta de cómo su pequeña hija lo había ido dirigiendo lentamente hacia una de las sillas de la cocina.

Luego de lograr que su padre tomara asiento se acercó a la estufa sin decir ninguna palabra y se apresuró en servir un poco de té en una taza para después ofrecérsela. Naruto la sostuvo entre sus manos todavía dudando de lo que la niña estuviera pensando al verlo en ese estado, pero decidido a tratar de controlarse mejor por lo que restara de la noche. Volvió sus ojos azules nuevamente hacia la taza caliente entre sus manos y finalmente bebió un poco del té tratando de calmarse; pensando en su interior que no podía preocupar de esa forma a su pequeña hija.

—¿Es sobre Sasuke? —escuchó que preguntaba Kyoko cuando ya se había decidido a recobrar sus fuerzas y fingir estar más repuesto para aliviar a su pequeña.

Después de oírla, Naruto se quedó mirándola como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza. No creía que lo que había escuchado fuera del todo real, así que titubeó unos segundos antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

—¿Có-cómo...?

Kyoko no dudó ni un solo momento cuando pronunció lo siguiente.

—Te escuché hablando con el abuelo hace como un mes atrás.

Naruto comenzó a sentir que las últimas fuerzas que tenía para guardar su compostura lo abandonaban y sin poder hacer más apretó sus dedos contra sus ojos con fuerza para que su hija no lo viera llorar.

—Lo siento... Kyoko, lo siento mucho —hacía todo un mes que su hija sabía algo tan extraño y duro sobre su padre y Naruto no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Debía estarlo odiando, debía estar mirándolo con asco y repulsión desde entonces. Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes. Era una completa falla como padre. Si Hinata hubiera estado viva, él no hubiera tenido cara para enfrentarla después de aquello.

Kyoko, sin embargo, escuchó sus disculpas sin prestarles demasiada atención, más preocupada en buscar la manera de ayudar a aliviar el pesar de su padre. Cuando Naruto volvió a quedar en silencio otra vez, decidió que había llegado la hora de comenzar a ser más agresiva.

—Papá, ¿confías en mí? —le preguntó antes que nada. Decidida a actuar de cualquier forma, así estuviera en contra de los deseos de su padre, pero todavía no queriendo dejar la discusión inconclusa entre ellos.

Naruto apartó sus dedos cubriendo sus ojos al escucharla y miró a su hija por unos segundos sin comprender de dónde había salido esa pregunta. Kyoko lo vio y se puso de pie a su lado inmediatamente. Luego, sin dejar que Naruto apartara su mirada de la de ella depositó sus manos en los hombros de su padre y seguidamente en su cara. Cuando tuvo su completa atención le dio dos fuertes palmadas a cada lado de su rostro.

Naruto se quedó mirándola aterrado por unos segundos al recibir los golpes antes de retroceder un poco en su asiento.

—Tienes que confiar en mí, de otra forma esto no servirá de nada.

Naruto la miró todavía aturdido, pero asintió inmediatamente cuando vio que Kyoko lo amenazaba con repetir sus golpes.

—Bien. Ahora, ¿qué pasó?

Cuando su padre terminó de contarle su encuentro con el Uchiha, aún muy confundido como para saber con exactitud qué estaba diciendo realmente, Kyoko adoptó una expresión muy seria mientras buscaba una solución al problema de su padre.

—No sé si ayude mucho pero de todas formas tienes que hablar con él —sentenció al final de sus reflexiones, una mano en su quijada todavía acariciándola mientras su cerebro seguía en acción—. Aún faltan muchas cosas por decirse y su conversación no terminó bien la última vez.

—Pero...

Kyoko no permitió que su padre la interrumpiera. Muy segura de que todo lo que el hombre mayor le presentaría desde entonces solo serían excusas.

—Él está esperando por ti también. Lo sé —le dijo con una seguridad que hizo que por alguna extraña razón su padre comenzara a creerle—. Si hubiera sido yo, hubiera dejado de esperar hace mucho tiempo. Pero sé que Sasuke Uchiha aún está esperando que tú inicies la conversación que quedó pendiente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? —se le salió a Naruto antes de poder evitarlo. Sabía que en tales circunstancias lo mejor era no seguir dándole cuerda a su joven hija, pero sentía verdadera curiosidad.

Kyoko agitó su cabeza y levantó sus brazos para dar énfasis a lo que decía.

—Lo sé. Ese es el tipo de personas que son los Uchiha —los conocía muy bien, se dijo—. Su orgullo no les permite actuar de otra forma. Y en otra circunstancia te diría que lo olvides, pero en esta ocasión... sé que Sasuke Uchiha fue el que dio el primer paso. Solo está esperando que tú lo des también.

Naruto no estaba muy seguro de la lógica que había usado Kyoko para llegar a esa conclusión, pero no se atrevió a contradecirla en ese momento. Y cuando su hija le volvió a insistir con lo mismo buscó alguna excusa.

—No puedo llamarlo... no tengo su teléfono ni conozco su dirección.

Kyoko pareció un poco sorprendida por esto, pero sin perder el tiempo extrajo su pequeño celular de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a buscar en su agenda de contactos.

Kei acababa de terminar de cenar cuando el sonido de su celular guardado en su habitación llegó hasta sus oídos. Se imaginaba que era su tío para conversar con él después de toda una semana sin comunicarse, así que le pidió a su padre que lo excusara y una vez que este le dio carta blanca, corrió a toda prisa a hacerse del aparato para contestar.

—Uchiha.

—Kei, necesito el número telefónico de tu tío Sasuke.

La voz de Kyoko sonaba extraña del otro lado de la línea y como además tal pedido era algo inusual el heredero de los Uchiha estuvo contemplando por un largo momento la razón detrás de ello. Tomó asiento en un extremo de su cama y luego de atisbar por la puerta abierta de su habitación para comprobar que su padre siguiera en la cocina, le respondió con su voz cautelosa habitual.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

Kyoko comenzó a explicarle en pocas palabras, ante el horror de su padre que la escuchaba con la boca abierta, todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Kei de pronto se encontró más intrigado por saber cómo se había enterado su amiga de la relación entre su tío y su padre.

—¿Cómo me enteré?, ¿quieres decir que tú lo sabías?

—...

—¡Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada! —le recriminó Kyoko, de pronto muy molesta.

—No podía hacerlo, tu abuelo me hizo prometer que no te lo diría.

—¡¿Mi abuelo?

Kei creyó que lo mejor sería quedarse callado, con cada cosa que decía solo parecía meterse en más y más problemas.

Naruto, del otro lado de la línea, había adoptado sabiamente la misma solución del pequeño Uchiha.

Finalmente Kyoko, después de alargar su ira contra Kei, su abuelo, su padre y Sasuke por haberle estado ocultándole esas cosas durante todo ese tiempo, decidió dejar su molestia de lado momentáneamente para encaminarse nuevamente hacia su misión original.

—¿Y bien?, ¿tienes algún medio para contactar a tu tío o no?

Esta vez, Kei lo pensó por unos segundos antes de contestar.

—No creo que una conversación por teléfono sea lo más adecuado en esta situación. Si tu padre en verdad quiere hablar con él, será mejor que sea frente a frente.

—Tienes razón... ¿qué propones?

—Deben encontrarse esta noche. Pasaré por ti y tu padre en veinte minutos y los llevaré al departamento de mi tío.

—Está bien. Nos dará tiempo para prepararnos aquí también.

Luego de asentir mutuamente en los dos extremos de la línea, ambos niños cortan la línea para comenzar a hacer sus preparativos.

Después de esto, Kyoko observó a su padre gravemente por unos segundos antes de indicarle que debía cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más abrigado. Naruto aún estaba tan aturdido por el giro que había tomado la situación, que la obedeció sin protestar ni una sola vez.

Una vez listos, Kyoko decidió que debían esperar afuera el auto de Kei, ya que seguramente no tardaría en llegar. Naruto salió detrás de su hija y la observó intrigado caminando delante de él con paso decidido al estacionamiento de su edificio.

Cuando finalmente arribaron al lugar indicado y lo encontraron vacío de limusinas o autos Uchiha, no les quedó de otra que ponerse a esperar en la acera próxima a los autos estacionados. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir lentamente mientras lo hacían, dándole a Naruto la oportunidad de salir de su aturdimiento lo suficiente como para analizar todo lo que había estado pasando hasta ese momento. Inmediatamente después posó sus ojos sobre los de su hija, quien se encontraba en esos momentos mirando a la distancia, esperando aparecer el auto de Kei.

—Kyoko... ¿realmente estás bien con todo esto?

Kyoko giró sus redondos ojos azules a su padre y al ver su preocupación, esta vez dirigida enteramente hacia ella, le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—No hay nada más importante para mí... que verte sonreír otra vez papá.

Naruto sintió que sus ojos se le humedecían al escuchar la respuesta de su hija, pero logró sonreír en respuesta a pesar de sentir sus mejillas ahora húmedas. Su cuerpo se inclinó lo suficiente para que Kyoko, que había extendido sus manos, secara sus lágrimas y luego la abrazó. Agradeciéndole en silencio por tenerla a su lado en ese momento.

Fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de la limusina de Kei y el pequeño Uchiha que bajó del auto para saludarlos. Una vez frente a ellos, el niño caminó hacia Naruto quien nuevamente se había incorporado y sin perder tiempo le hizo una pequeña reverencia que Naruto le regresa con una sonrisa. Luego de esta respuesta se vuelve más relajadamente hacia Kyoko.

—Llamé a mi tío de camino aquí, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con él personalmente y que más le valía estar en su casa cuando llegara. Seguramente nos está esperando en estos momentos.

Kyoko asintió una vez, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Sasuke acababa de salir de la reunión en la que se había encontrado con Naruto y se encontraba dando vueltas en su auto nuevo de muy mal humor cuando recibió la llamada de su sobrino. Trató de preguntarle qué era eso tan urgente que tenía que hablar con él a esas horas, pero Kei le había colgado el teléfono antes de responderle. A regañadientes, Sasuke dirigió su auto hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó a su departamento apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse el saco y dejarlo sobre la cama en su habitación cuando escuchó las puertas del elevador abrirse en su recibidor. Pero como había dejado la entrada principal abierta en espera de que Kei llegara de un momento a otro, ni siquiera se molestó en salir a recibir a su sobrino, optando por hacer algo más práctico como quitarse la camisa que llevaba puesta con su paciencia habitual y acomodarse luego en una camiseta gris holgada.

Pero cuando salió de su habitación, completamente seguro de que encontraría a su sobrino esperándolo en la sala, su aliento se trabó en su garganta al ver dos pares de ojos azules fijos en él. No se había equivocado, claro, Kei Uchiha se encontraba ahí donde lo había anticipado, pero había fallado totalmente en anticipar a los dos Uzumaki que también se encontraban en su casa.

Naruto tenía sus aturdidos ojos azules todavía fijos en él, y aunque Sasuke sabía que estaba mal, que habían pasado meses, que después de su encuentro de esa tarde en esa recepción no debía esperar más cosas de ahí en adelante, y que encima había dos niños de doces años presentes, no pudo evitar responder a esa mirada añorada con una propia, la cual prometía mucho más si tan solo pudieran olvidar todas las cosas que los separaban hasta ese momento.

Kyoko, por otro lado, había seguido con atención las reacciones de ambos adultos una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, pero como no habían pasado más que de un par de miradas que ella no entendía como ningún tipo de avance, perdió la paciencia nuevamente y decidió intervenir antes de que la oportunidad tan rara que había creado para ellos fuera desperdiciada una vez más. Decidida, se paró al lado de su padre y le dio un jalón a una de sus mangas. Luego, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre la de Sasuke, le indicó.

—Mi padre tiene algo que decirte.

Sasuke la escuchó sin muchos ánimos un segundo y luego fijó otra vez la mirada en Naruto. Este no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y desviar sus ojos hacia otro lado, pensando que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea haber ido con Kyoko hasta ahí.

Pero para su salvación, Kei apareció detrás de su hija y tomándola de los hombros comenzó a arrastrarla con él de vuelta hacia la entrada del departamento.

—Esperaremos abajo en la limusina. No se demoren mucho, tenemos que ir mañana a la escuela.

Kyoko comenzó a protestar sobre querer quedarse, pero Kei no le hizo caso y solo le respondió con su superioridad habitual cuando ambos están dentro del elevador y descendiendo una vez más. Su trabajo había terminado, le dijo, era hora que los dos adultos tontos arreglaran sus cosas por su cuenta.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, que se había quedando observando mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban y poco a poco dejaba de escuchar las voces de ambos niños, volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia Sasuke solo para encontrar que el Uchiha no había apartado la suya en ningún momento.

Nervioso, llevó sus manos sobre su nuca mientras tomaba valor para comenzar a decirle lo que había venido a hacer en su casa a tales horas, después de tanto tiempo.

—Sa…

—¿Quieres tomar asiento? —lo interrumpió el Uchiha al mismo tiempo, al parecer también decidido a romper el silencio que se había impuesto entre ellos, pero al notar que había interrumpido a Naruto muy arrepentido de haberlo hecho.

El padre de Kyoko asintió una vez guardando silencio todavía, y seguidamente se dirigió hacia el sofá que estaba a unos pasos de él para tomar asiento.

Sasuke maldijo en su interior antes de dirigirse a tomar asiento a su vez. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que se había sentado inadvertidamente demasiado cerca de su invitado, teniendo todo el resto de muebles a su alrededor para hacer lo mismo, y que ni siquiera los había considerado.

Preocupado de que tal acción hubiera vuelto nuevamente a su ángel aprensivo con él, lanzó una ojeada rápida en su dirección. Pero Naruto no lo había notado tampoco, si es que su poca reacción al respecto era alguna indicación, y Sasuke respiró aliviado.

—Lo siento —escuchó que seguidamente decía el hombre en su sala.

Sasuke fijó sus ojos negros sobre los de Naruto, pero este no se atrevió a levantar la mirada todavía.

—Siento mucho todas las cosas crueles que te dije en el pasado.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke lo estaba escuchando atentamente, incluso que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Pero todavía no sabía si debía tomar esta actitud como algo bueno o no.

—He estado equivocado —continuó elaborando de todas formas, dispuesto a ser por primera vez totalmente sincero con él, apartando cualquier temor anterior y recordándose internamente que Sasuke era quien había dado el primer paso siempre—. Todo este tiempo pensaba que lo que hacía era proteger a mi familia cuando todo lo que hacía era usarlos como una excusa. Tenías razón. He sido un cobarde. Debí... debí ser más sincero con lo que sentía por ti.

Cuando finalmente fijó sus ojos en Sasuke, este último sintió que por un momento el aire se atoraba en su garganta otra vez. Todos esos meses sin Naruto no habían logrado más que aumentar su idolatría hacia él y sentía que su cuerpo reaccionaba de tal forma ante la presencia del otro hombre en su casa, en su sala, sentado en su sofá a unos ridículos e insuficientes centímetros de él, que tenía que clavarse las uñas en sus piernas sobre donde las había depositado para poder controlarse y no saltar encima de su ángel en ese momento.

—Todo este tiempo he estado deprimido, pensando en todas las cosas que había dejado pasar contigo sin hacer nada por cambiarlas. Pero eso no me lleva a ningún lado —Naruto estiró una de sus manos hacia Sasuke y la depositó sobre las que tenía descansando en su regazo, un par de ojos negros seguían su movimiento como hipnotizados—. Lo único que he podido sacar en claro es que no quiero que eso me vuelva a pasar. No dejaré que las cosas que me importan pasen por mi lado sin hacer algo para detenerlas... Todos estos meses he estado pensando en ti y solo ahora me doy cuenta.

—¿De qué? —sus ojos nuevamente fijos en los de Naruto que lo miraban con una enorme intensidad.

—De que siempre serás alguien en mi vida... dentro. Eso es definitivo.

Sasuke comenzó a mirar la mano de Naruto sobre la suya y sintió su calor en ese momento, aquella extraordinaria calidez que siempre había adorado en él y que regresaba para atormentarlo todas las noches al dormir, sabiendo que quizá jamás volvería a sentirla en su piel. Sus labios formaron una de las sonrisas que sabía solo Naruto era capaz de poner sobre su rostro como respuesta a sus palabras y sin poder resistirse por más tiempo extendió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del otro hombre y lo atrajo prontamente hacia su pecho.

Ambos sentían, sin poder explicárselo, que el tocarse era como regresar a casa. Una sensación tan familiar como desconcertante al mismo tiempo y ninguno, pero de la que ambos están completamente seguros de no querer interrumpir.

Sasuke quiso decir algo además, decirle que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo, que siempre estuvo esperando, y que le costaba cada día toda su fuerza de voluntad para no salir corriendo hacia él a rogarle que lo recibiera de vuelta, que no importaba lo que hiciera con él de ahí en adelante, si nunca reconocía que estaban en una relación o que siquiera admitía que lo quisiera, él hubiera hecho lo que fuera por Naruto si tan solo se apiadaba de él y lo perdonaba, si tan solo lo dejaba abrazarlo por una vez más.

Pero las palabras no lograron salir de sus labios y Sasuke terminó por desechar tales pensamientos, completamente seguro de que lo que había obtenido después de esperar por tanto tiempo había valido cien veces más la pena que lo que hubiera obtenido si tan solo hubiera permanecido en el mismo lugar hacía dos meses.

Naruto sintió los brazos de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo y comprendió que él no había sido el único en luchar contra lo que sea que habían estado luchando durante todo ese tiempo. El cuerpo de Sasuke temblando cuando le devolvió el abrazo, lo hizo sentirse agitado por él y pasó sus manos en círculos por su espalda para consolarlo. Pero también le hizo comprender que Sasuke todavía guardaba algunos de los sentimientos que tan increíblemente le había dedicado hacía unos meses. Contento con este descubrimiento, Naruto hundió su rostro en el pecho frente a él y dejó escapar un suspiro contento finalmente.

A su vez, Sasuke comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el cabello de Naruto, recordando la sensación placentera que esto siempre le producía y tomándose su tiempo en hacerlo ahora. Luego separó un poco su cuerpo para empezar a besar su cuello repetidas veces, probando la piel que había extrañado tanto durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados y recobrando nuevas energías al hacerlo.

Finalmente sintiéndose lo suficientemente fuerte otra vez para decirle algo, elevó sus ojos hasta encontrar los suyos.

—Naruto... —pronunció como si hubiera estado estudiando ese nombre por semanas encontrando diferentes significados que solo ahora perdían cualquier importancia al tener al hombre que lo usaba en sus brazos.

Naruto mismo fue quien hundió su rostro en el suyo y lo besó, pero fue Sasuke quien cayó rendido sobre su cuerpo un segundo después. Sin ser capaz de respirar, parar o pensar coherentemente por más tiempo y sintiéndose tremendamente feliz por ello.

En la limusina, los niños aún estaban especulando sobre los eventos de la noche, cuando el sonido del celular de Kei los interrumpió y el pequeño Uchiha contesta la llamada.

—Uchiha.

—¿Cómo fue todo? —la voz de Itachi se escuchaba un poco preocupada y cansada del otro lado de la línea. Kei, con su voz seria y monótona de siempre, le comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado hasta esos momentos.

Luego fue el sonido del celular de Kyoko el que distrajo a ambos niños, Kyoko atendió la llamada de un alarmado Minato preguntando dónde estaban y si todo estaba bien. Kyoko comenzó a contarle a su vez lo que había pasado aquella noche y aunque Minato aún estaba chocado por enterarse de que su nieta se hubiera enterado de una forma tan poco ortodoxa de la relación de su padre con Sasuke, no pudo dejar de preguntar curiosamente cómo iban las cosas hasta ese momento.

Kei y Kyoko vieron la puerta del auto abrirse de pronto y después de unos segundos la cabeza de Sasuke se asomó dentro. Portaba una sonrisa calmada en su rostro y en su mano sostenía la de Naruto que venía tras él. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro y sentados uno al lado del otro frente a Kyoko y Kei, ambos niños intercambiaron miradas de comprensión y contestaron en sus respectivos teléfonos.

—Todo ha terminado bien.


	20. Epílogo

Kei y Yuki se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina observando con mucho interés el intercambio de comentarios que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

La pequeña Yuki llevaba puesto un vestido nuevo completamente precioso. Su madre se lo había comprado dos meses antes cuando Shiho le había pedido que su hija fuera la pequeña dama de las flores en su boda. Sakura había estado ayudando a la novia a elegir su vestido unas semanas atrás, así que cuando pasó frente a una vitrina y vio que el vestido que exhibían para niñas era prácticamente una versión más pequeña del de la novia entró inmediatamente a comprarlo.

Yuki estaba muy incómoda dentro de todos los pliegues blancos pero como su madre mostraba estar muy complacida con su aspecto prefirió no contrariarla, había estado muy irritable hasta con ella desde que su padre se fuera otra vez. Además cuando la había ido a dejar temprano en la casa Uzumaki para que Naruto y Sasuke la cuidaran y se encargaran de llevarla a la ceremonia a tiempo mientras ella se iba a ayudar a preparar a la novia, se había encontrado con Kei Uchiha y el niño, que también iba vestido para la ocasión, le había alabado lo bien que se veía.

Kei se había visto involucrado con la boda después que su padre le dijera que una de sus empresas se encontraba en negociaciones con la compañía de Shikamaru y como él no podía asistir el pequeño Kei tenía que ir representando al clan. Obviamente Kei sabía que Itachi solo estaba buscando una excusa para zafarse del compromiso, y el que Kei se hubiera ido sin avisarle al parque de diversiones junto con su tío y Kyoko la semana pasada le había dado la excusa perfecta para castigarlo.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que las cosas entre Sasuke y Naruto finalmente parecieran dirigirse a un final feliz. Sasuke pasaba más tiempo en la casa Uzumaki de lo que sus integrantes mismos pasaban. Usualmente estaba ahí cuando Naruto llegaba de trabajar, o cuando Kyoko llegaba de estudiar por las tardes.

Para Naruto todo parecía ser felicidad. Aunque mantenía con delicadeza la aproximación a ciertos temas aún. Como el mostrarse demasiado afectuoso con Sasuke cuando Kyoko estuviera presente, o forzarse a prestarle toda la atención a Kyoko, casi ignorando a Sasuke, en cuanto ella apareciera.

La misma Kyoko y Sasuke se daban cuenta que Naruto se estaba esforzando por aparentar normalidad frente a ellos, aunque la situación lo ponía muy nervioso. Y como Kyoko aún recordaba lo deprimido que había estado su padre todos esos meses sin Sasuke, y el Uchiha recordaba lo mal que la había pasado todo el tiempo separado de Naruto, ambos decidieron consigo mismos que no harían nada que alterara más al rubio.

Pero las cosas no estaban yendo muy bien. No entre Sasuke y Kyoko al menos.

Para Sasuke era algo nuevo tener a una niña tan vivaz como la pequeña Uzumaki a su cargo. Kei simplemente se encerraba en su habitación y no le hablaba en todo el día. La niña Uzumaki aprovechaba cada espacio de su pequeño departamento para desplazarse. Algunas veces elegía la mesa de la cocina para hacer sus deberes, otras, la de la sala. Otras, la cama de su padre, mientras usaba su computadora portátil. Y algunas veces Sasuke la había visto cargar una silla con ella y sentarse en el pequeño balcón donde colgaban la ropa para aprovechar un día soleado. Así que la mayor parte del tiempo no tenía idea dónde se metía cuando estaban juntos. Y aparecía en los momentos más inesperados también. No podía bajar la guardia ni por un momento porque de pronto veía aparecer su pequeña cabecita rubia y sabía que a Naruto le daría un infarto si su hija los veía juntos cuando... estaban juntos.

Kyoko, por su parte, había llegado al punto en que se encontraba con Kei cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Las primeras veces que había hablado con el Uchiha mayor habían sido cordiales y llevaderas, pero a medida que su estadía en su casa se prolongaba, Sasuke se volvía más y más callado.

La observaba sin decirle palabra en todo momento, y cuando Kyoko le preguntaba qué era, él simplemente volteaba la cabeza y le decía que no era nada. Llegó hasta el punto en que Kyoko comenzó a sentirse incómoda en su propia casa. Así que por las tardes buscaba algún lugar donde el Uchiha no pudiera verla para hacer sus cosas tranquila.

Por supuesto, ambos comportamientos cambiaban drásticamente cuando Naruto se encontraba presente. Ese era el momento en que ambos parecían perder todo tipo de vigilancia en el otro y comenzaban a actuar más como ellos mismos.

Kyoko no había hablado de ese tema con su abuelo porque sabía que si lo hacía, Naruto terminaría por enterarse y ella no quería causarle más preocupaciones a su padre. Pero en la escuela, Kei se había vuelto su modo de desahogo. Y era la persona indicada para esto también, ya que compartía sus frustraciones con el comportamiento exasperante de su tío. Aunque ahora se llevaban mejor, usualmente no buscaba defenderlo sino quejarse también de las cosas que lo molestaban a él mismo de su personalidad.

Sasuke, por su parte, trataba de actuar como el adulto en la situación, aunque se daba cuenta que la niña Uzumaki lo apartaba siempre que estaban solos.

El día de la boda de Shikamaru y Shiho, Naruto había tenido que salir temprano a redactar una noticia de último minuto que su jefe le había encargado. Desde que se volviera periodista a tiempo completo, muchas veces el trabajo se metía en su vida personal, pero como era algo que disfrutaba hacer nadie de su familia siquiera había pensado en sugerir que lo dejara.

Pero ese día Naruto se había despedido rápidamente de todos y le había dicho a Sasuke que si no llegaba a la hora prevista debían irse sin él, ya que él los alcanzaría en la iglesia. Además Sakura les iba a traer a Yuki y si ella llegaba tarde por su culpa estaba seguro que Sakura lo asesinaría. Sasuke lo calmó diciéndole que todo saldría bien y que ellos esperarían por él hasta una hora antes de la ceremonia y después se irían.

Lo cual dejó al Uchiha y Kyoko a cargo de Yuki cuando Sakura se presentó apresurada en la entrada de la casa, anunciando lo tarde que se le hacía y despidiéndose a toda prisa.

Unos minutos después llegó Kei. Con un rostro que dejaba notar su mal humor por ser obligado a asistir en lugar de su padre. Kyoko pareció relajarse al ver a su amigo y Sasuke pensó que pasaría una mañana tranquila ahora que estaba Kei ahí para distraer a la niña Uzumaki.

Pero se equivocó. Al parecer Kyoko solo estaba dispuesta a llevarse tolerablemente con él cuando Naruto o Minato estuvieran alrededor.

Lo primero que hizo fue ofrecerles algo de beber a sus invitados. Quienes la siguieron a la cocina. Luego recordó a Sasuke y regresó preguntándole —como si fuera un invitado también— si quería algo de beber. Sasuke la miró enojado unos momentos pero decidió que esas pequeñas tretas infantiles no lo sacarían de quicio. Así que la siguió.

Mientras tanto, Yuki y Kei se limitaron a observar y salir del camino cuando alguno de los dos se movía cerca de ellos. Kei estaba seguro que lo más sabio era no meterse en las discusiones de esos dos y Yuki simplemente se dejaba guiar por Kei fuera del peligro.

—Se va haciendo tarde... Kyoko, será mejor que...

Pero Kyoko interrumpió a Sasuke antes que pudiera terminar de sugerirle lo que tenía que hacer.

—Creo que ya es hora de comenzar a alistarme para la boda. Sasuke, deberías ir a cambiarte también —y sin esperar a que le respondiera se volvió a Yuki—. Vamos, Yuki, me ayudarás a arreglarme en mi habitación —la pequeña dio un salto de felicidad y caminó a su lado antes que Kei pudiera prevenirlo—. Kei, estás en tu casa. Por favor, ponte cómodo —y diciendo esto salió de la cocina con la pequeña Yuki siguiéndola por detrás.

Sasuke pasó una de sus manos por su rostro. Era muy difícil mantenerse un adulto y aguantar todas las cosas que la niña Uzumaki se atrevía a decirle algunas veces. Kei lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. De pronto, Sasuke recordó que no tenía por qué guardarse los comentarios con Kei.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

El tono era amenazante, pero Kei no parecía particularmente asustado por él.

—El que hayas pasado más de seis meses metido aquí y todavía seas visto como invitado.

Sasuke se puso de pie y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pasar por su lado, luego un gruñido. Kei se puso en pie y siguió a su tío aún riendo para sus adentros. Sabía que su amiga se llevaba muy mal con su tío, pero solo ahora podía ver con exactitud cuánto se molestaban mutuamente.

Sasuke llegó a la habitación de Naruto y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa aún de mal humor. Kei tomó asiento en la cama y comenzó a observar el lugar. No era muy grande pero era bastante acogedor, para ser el dormitorio de un hombre. Luego volvió su atención a Sasuke.

—¿Sabes que estás haciendo mal?

Sasuke estaba terminando de abrocharse los botones de su camisa cuando volteó a mirar a su sobrino. Así que los dos delincuentes habían hablado de eso.

—¿Qué?

Kei pasó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza y se recostó en ellas poniéndose a gusto en la cama.

—Que estás siendo tú... sin explicarle antes a qué atenerse.

Sasuke levantó una de sus cejas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Kei volvió a sonreír.

—Sabes cómo eres tú, ¿verdad?

Sasuke guardó un incómodo silencio que retaba a Kei a seguir adelante.

El pequeño Uchiha no era muy bueno resistiendo los retos.

—Frío, silencioso, completamente exasperante para lograr una reacción, y te crees superior al resto.

Sasuke alargó sus ojos antes de responder.

—Se llama orgullo.

Kei comenzó a reírse.

—Como sea. Yo apenas lo aguanto, obviamente a Kyoko le molesta enormemente.

Sasuke detuvo un momento sus dedos mientras se terminaba de hacer el nudo de la corbata. Sopesando la explicación de Kei y tratando de encontrarle alguna parte incongruente. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus reflexiones. Se preguntó si Naruto había llegado a tiempo después de todo, porque sabía que Kyoko nunca vendría a tocar su puerta aunque hubiera un incendio fuera.

Pero cuando la abrió se encontró de frente con un par de ojos azules que ciertamente no eran los de su Naruto, ni de su pequeña hija.

—Lo siento, no estaba seguro dónde se habían metido todos. ¿Estabas terminando de vestirte?

Minato comenzó a rascarse un lado de la cara con su dedo índice nerviosamente, Sasuke simplemente se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

—Ya he terminado —le explicó volviendo a ponerse frente al espejo—. Kyoko está terminando de vestirse en su habitación.

—Bu-buenos días.

Sasuke vio por el reflejo del espejo a su sobrino Kei que se había puesto de pie inmediatamente y había adoptado su pose más formal para saludar al padre de Naruto.

Minato corrió hacia él en cuanto se percató de su presencia y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Kei Uchiha! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo, ¿cómo has estado?

Kei tartamudeó una respuesta y Sasuke comenzó a reír en voz baja. Minato no parecía notar la mirada asesina que Kei le había lanzado a su tío al escucharlo.

—Has crecido más aun en el tiempo que no te he visto. Cada día pareces más y más un adulto.

Kei sonrió ante este último comentario de Minato.

—Cada día se parece más y más a Itachi diría yo...

Y dejó de hacerlo en cuanto escuchó la opinión de su tío.

Minato comenzó a reír inocentemente por esto.

—Eso es bueno. Tu padre es admirable, después de todo.

Kei y Sasuke voltearon a mirar a Minato al mismo tiempo. El abuelo de Kyoko se dio cuenta que tenía los ojos de ambos Uchiha clavados en él y comenzó a sonrojarse un poco.

—Y... ¿qué pasó con Naruto?

Sasuke aún guardó unos incómodos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

—Tuvo que salir de emergencia a cubrir una noticia, lo esperaremos hasta la una, si no llega nos dará el alcance en la iglesia.

Minato asintió brevemente y volvió su atención a Kei.

—¿Terminaste de leer los libros que te regalé la última vez?

—Sí, aunque... prefiero los que escribes… tú...

Minato comenzó a ruborizarse al oír esto, luego riendo volvió a atraer al pequeño Uchiha a sus brazos

—Está bien si me llamas Minato.

Kei asintió apresuradamente.

Sasuke se había vuelto hacia los dos y se detuvo un momento mientras se ponía el saco del traje. Minato también estaba vestido para la ocasión y el traje que llevaba no le quedaba nada mal, parado al lado de Kei parecían más y más la imagen de un padre con su hijo de lo que alguna vez había visto a Itachi con Kei.

Luego recordó que le había prometido a Naruto tomar fotografías, así que buscó la cámara digital que sabía Naruto guardaba en el cajón superior de su cómoda. Se giró y como ambos seguían sin moverse decidió que era hora de practicar sus destrezas fotográficas.

El flash de la cámara realmente hizo que ambos saltaran por un segundo, antes que Kei corriera a tratar de arrebatarle el aparato a su tío, que solo elevó su mano para ponerlo lejos del alcance de su sobrino.

—Todavía no has crecido lo suficiente.

—¡Borra eso! —gritaba Kei tratando inútilmente de llegar a la altura de su tío.

—¿Por qué? Estoy seguro que Itachi apreciará el regalo cuando se lo envíe.

Minato se acercó a tratar de calmarlos, pero al escuchar esto último comenzó a ponerse muy rojo.

—Sa-Sasuke, no creo que eso sea buena idea…

Sasuke comenzó a sonreír.

—Al contrario, creo que es una excelente idea.

Kei aprovechó esta distracción para pararse encima de la cama y alcanzar el brazo de su tío. Sasuke trató de evadirlo pero solo logró cambiar la cámara de brazo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo hacia la cama con Kei, que todavía estaba tratando de alcanzar la cámara. Minato estuvo indeciso unos segundos, pero finalmente decidió que el Uchiha hablaba enserio y trató de quitarle la cámara también. Ahora Sasuke tenía a dos contrincantes tirados encima de él y armando barullo.

Kyoko salió de su habitación al escuchar el ruido y vio a su abuelo encima de Sasuke con Kei del otro lado tratando de sostenerlo contra la cama. Por un momento se quedó paralizada en la entrada de la habitación de su padre.

—¿Qu-qué están haciendo ustedes tres?

Su voz alertó al resto de su presencia y prontamente Minato y Kei se pusieron de pie. Sasuke simplemente se volvió hacia ella y apretó el botón de disparo de la cámara aún segura en sus manos.

Kyoko lo miró confundida.

—Tu padre me pidió que te tomara fotografías con tu vestido nuevo —le explicó Sasuke poniéndose de pie y tomando otra fotografía, esta vez de perfil.

Kyoko entrecerró los ojos.

—Estoy segura a que se refería en la iglesia o la recepción...

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

—Es por el vestido, lo llevas puesto y eso me sirve.

Kyoko lanzó un suspiro antes de volverse y caminar a su habitación a terminar de alistarse.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, después de esperar a Naruto hasta la hora acordada en vano. Sakura ya los estaba esperando en la puerta. Habían usado el auto de Sasuke porque era el más espacioso, así que cuando llegaron a la puerta de la iglesia donde algunos de los invitados esperaban ansiosos la llegada del auto de la novia pensaron por un momento que esta había llegado y se volvieron hacia el auto, no salieron muy decepcionados cuando los dos Uchiha salieron del auto y se robaron la admiración de la totalidad de las mujeres esperando. O cuando Minato salió seguidamente escoltando a su nieta que llevaba a Yuki de la mano.

Sakura se quedó mirándolos un momento antes de reaccionar e ir por su hija, agradeciéndole a Kyoko y Sasuke por haberla cuidado.

—Estás muy linda hoy, Kyoko. Tu vestido es precioso.

Kyoko sonrió ampliamente.

—Tía Hanabi me lo regaló cuando regresó esta semana. Tú te ves muy linda también, tía Sakura.

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Espera a ver a la novia, Shiho luce como un personaje de cuento de hadas.

Un flash interrumpió su conversación. Sasuke miró la pantalla de su cámara, luego a Kyoko y Sakura que lo miraban aturdidas.

—Tú padre me dijo que...

Kyoko lanzó un suspiro.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Está bien. Ya estamos en la iglesia.

Sakura no entendió del todo el intercambio entre ambos pero decidió que no debía profundizar en el asunto en ese momento, tomó la mano de su pequeña hija y se disculpó porque tenía que retirarse a explicarle una vez más a Yuki qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Kyoko se volteó hacia su nueva familia.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos afuera o buscamos asiento?

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaban llamando mucho la atención así como estaban.

—Será mejor que esperemos adentro. Cuando la ceremonia empiece la iglesia se llenará de gente.

Minato asintió cuando Sasuke buscó su mirada y todos se dirigieron al interior. Aún captando miradas al pasar.

Estuvieron perdidos un momento sobre si sentarse al lado de la novia o del novio, ya que ambos lados lucían bastante llenos. Pero Kei les recordó que él había asistido por el novio así que tenía que ubicarse en ese lado. Minato decidió que todos deberían acompañarlo.

En cuanto Kyoko estuvo ubicada en su asiento al lado de Kei y Minato comenzó a mirar a todos lados de la iglesia.

—No podré ver cuando llegue Shiho desde aquí... —se quejó en voz alta.

Sasuke la escuchó y enrolló sus ojos.

—Si quieres te cambio de lugar.

Kyoko lo miró sorprendida unos segundos y luego asintió. Sasuke se puso de pie para dejarla pasar y Kei comenzó a sonreír de lado cuando su tío estuvo sentado a su lado.

—Eres tan amable...

—Cállate.

Minato y Kei comenzaron a reír un poco. De pronto se comenzó a escuchar una melodía suave por la iglesia y apareció Shikamaru en el altar, con el rostro completamente neutral, que Sasuke suponía, después de pasar algún tiempo con él, era lo mejor que pudo lograr para el día de su boda. Levantó la cámara y haciendo zoom tomó una foto a su rostro. Naruto seguramente se reiría de eso después.

Finalmente comenzó a sonar una nueva melodía y las damas de honor comenzaron a desfilar hacia el altar, Sasuke miró la hora en su reloj y comenzó a mirar hacia la entrada. Cuando la pequeña Yuki apareció cargando una pequeña canasta con pétalos de rosa al lado de un niño que llevaba tiesamente los anillos en un cojín de terciopelo se produjo un gemido general de admiración ante la escena tan tierna. Yuki caminaba con gracia por el corredor principal, contando en su cabeza los segundos antes de lanzar otro puñado de pétalos a la alfombra como le había enseñado su madre. Kyoko se volvió hacia Sasuke antes que Yuki llegara hasta su lado.

—¡Dame la cámara!

Sasuke se la entregó inmediatamente y Kyoko se puso de pie para tomarle fotos a la pequeña Yuki que al verla pararse le sonrió saludándola ampliamente con una mano mientras desparramaba el contenido de su cesta en el piso sin darse cuenta. Unas risitas terminaron el desfile de la pequeña hacia el altar.

Minato inclinó su cabeza hacia Kyoko una vez que estuvo sentada y le preguntó si podía echarle un vistazo a las fotos que había tomado. Kyoko le entregó la cámara a su abuelo antes que Sasuke pudiera prevenirlo, y Minato borró inmediatamente la foto que Sasuke les había tomado temprano a Kei y a él.

Kei respiró aliviado en su asiento. Pero Sasuke sacó el celular en el bolsillo de su saco y dejándoles ver a Minato y a Kei mientras escribía un mensaje de texto "Mira lo que te estás perdiendo." Concluyó añadiendo al mensaje una fotografía que tenía almacenada. La fotografía.

Kei y Minato lanzaron un gemido derrotado cuando Sasuke oprimió el botón de envío.

Kyoko no se había dado cuenta del drama a su lado, estaba muy entretenida como el resto de invitados en tomarle fotos a la novia mientras caminaba hacia el altar.

Cuando la marcha terminó, toda la iglesia guardó un respetuoso silencio mientras el sacerdote oficiaba la ceremonia. Sasuke seguía mirando la entrada de la iglesia esperando que llegara Naruto, y cada cinco minutos miraba impaciente su reloj.

Pero no fue hasta que la ceremonia llegó a la parte en que el sacerdote preguntaba si había alguien que se oponía a la boda cuando apareció la cabeza rubia que había estado esperando. Naruto llegaba sin aliento y se detuvo un momento en la entrada examinando los asientos repletos de la iglesia y buscando. Sasuke se puso de pie logrando captar su atención, lamentablemente también logró captar la atención del sacerdote y algunos invitados que se le quedaron mirando. Naruto le hizo un gesto de que se sentara otra vez mientras corría al asiento libre al lado de su hija, con el rostro completamente rojo. Shikamaru también había volteado a verlo y cuando vio que el sacerdote estaba a punto de preguntar simplemente sonrió y le dijo que no era nada, y que continuara.

La recepción fue menos intranquila que la ceremonia, los novios y los invitados habían tenido tiempo de calmar su nerviosismo y después de disfrutar el banquete de recepción las parejas habían comenzado a bailar por la pista de baile. Los integrantes de cada mesa habían comenzado a mezclarse entre las otras mesas y la pista de baile. Shikamaru se había sentado con Naruto apenas tuvo el tiempo de separarse de las obligaciones de la boda, pero después de treinta tranquilos minutos intercambiando bromas e impresiones con el rubio, Ino había llegado para llevárselo y continuar con el protocolo de la boda. Naruto y Sasuke se habían quedado entonces solos en la mesa, ya que Kyoko estaba bailando con su abuelo y Kei había sacado a bailar a la pequeña Yuki cuando ella se quejara que extrañaba bailar con su padre.

Sasuke estaba ocupado sacando fotos de Kei y Yuki, así que al principio no se dio cuenta que finalmente se había quedado a solas con Naruto hasta que el rubio comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a él.

—Sakura dice que Sai le avisó que llegaría a Japón para la ceremonia. Parece que Yuki la escuchó y estaba esperando que regresara.

Sasuke dejó de tomar fotos.

—Sai es ese tipo del estacionamiento de Chouji, ¿no?

Naruto sonrió recordando la noche en que Sasuke conoció a Sai.

—Sí, es él.

Sasuke buscó con la mirada a su alrededor y cuando encontró lo que buscaba le dio un pequeño codazo a Naruto indicándole con la mirada lo que estaba observando. Naruto giró su rostro hacia el lugar donde Sasuke le señalaba y vio a Sakura parada cerca de la mesa de la novia, observando con rostro triste mientras Yuki bailaba sonriendo con Kei Uchiha. Naruto no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro y rascarse la cabeza.

—Discúlpame un momento, ¿sí?

Sasuke simplemente asintió y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia su sobrino y su pequeña acompañante.

—¿Dónde está papá? Quería bailar con él ahora.

Sasuke se volvió hacia los recién llegados, Minato cayó rendido en una silla comentando que ya estaba muy viejo para esas cosas y Kyoko observaba hacia todos lados buscando a su padre.

—Fue a tratar un asunto delicado con Sakura. Será mejor que no lo interrumpas en este momento.

Kyoko finalmente encontró a su padre y se dio cuenta que discutía algo muy serio así que lanzó un suspiro. Minato, que por fin había recobrado el aliento, miró a ambos y comentó.

—Si todavía no te has cansado, ¿por qué no bailas un rato con Sasuke?

Kyoko y Sasuke volvieron sus aterrados ojos hacia Minato y no supieron qué responder por algunos segundos.

—Eh... no, está bien. Esperaré a que papá se desocupe.

Minato levantó una de sus cejas y miró al Uchiha, Sasuke simplemente dejó la cámara a un lado.

—Está bien. Yo bailaré contigo.

Kyoko pareció más aterrada por esta idea y esta vez no trató de ocultarlo.

—No, realmente está bien... esperaré...

—Kyoko —para este momento Sasuke se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia la pequeña niña—, vamos.

A Kyoko no le quedó de otra más que seguir al Uchiha, ante la mirada divertida de Minato que se hizo de la cámara digital inmediatamente y comenzó a sacar fotos mientras su nieta bailaba.

—Kei dice... —Kyoko levantó su mirada hacia Sasuke cuando comenzó a hablar en medio del baile, estaba mirando hacia un lado y parecía que le costaba que las palabras salieran de su boca— ... que estás enojada porque soy muy frío contigo.

Kyoko comenzó a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada, la depositó encima del mismo Kei que junto a la pequeña Yuki observaban divertidos a la pareja bailando. Pero cuando Kyoko le clavó una mirada que quería decir que se las pagaría después. Kei y Yuki comenzaron a alejarse a bailar a un lugar menos peligroso.

—¿Es verdad? —Sasuke se había cansado de esperar una respuesta.

Kyoko volvió a lanzar un suspiro.

—No.

Sasuke pareció irritado después de esto.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

Kyoko elevó sus grandes ojos azules hacia Sasuke.

—No estoy enojada.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos.

—Ah ¿no?

Kyoko giró su cabeza tercamente otra vez. Esta vez fue Sasuke el que lanzó gruñido de frustración.

—¿Estás celosa por mí y Naru...?

—Claro que no —lo interrumpió Kyoko inmediatamente.

Sasuke se quedó callado después de esto, se le habían acabado las ideas y Kyoko no parecía muy cooperativa, estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando la voz de Kyoko lo volvió a la discusión.

—Siempre me estás mirando...

Sasuke no se esperaba esa respuesta.

—¿Eh?

—Es como si criticaras todo lo que hago. ¡Si tienes algún problema conmigo deberías decirlo!

Sasuke vio el rostro enojado de la pequeña niña Uzumaki y por un momento recordó a Naruto en sus ojos azules, sonrió para sí mismo.

—No tengo ningún problema contigo...

Kyoko no parecía muy conforme con la respuesta así que Sasuke volvió a hablar.

—Um... quizá el que me trates como si solo llegara de visita me moleste un poco.

Kyoko abrió mucho los ojos después de escuchar esto, luego bajó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco.

—... solo lo hago porque me pone incómoda que estés en la casa y no me hables... ni siquiera para decirme que algo te molesta de mí.

Sasuke comenzó a asentir al escuchar esto, Kei tenía razón después de todo. Se preguntaba si eso molestaría a las demás personas también. Aunque no le importaba realmente, comenzó a preocuparse de actuar con Naruto de esa forma sin darse cuenta.

—No suelo hablar mucho —le comenzó a explicar Sasuke, Kyoko volvió sus ojos tímidamente hacia él.

—Hablas muy bien con mi padre... los escucho —Sasuke se paró en seco, y comenzó a mirar alarmado a la pequeña. Kyoko no entendía qué podía haberlo alarmado de ese comentario, pero trató de explicarse mejor—.Discutiendo sobre tus negocios o el trabajo de papá...

Sasuke lucía visiblemente más calmado después de escuchar esto y continuó moviéndose en la pista de baile con Kyoko.

—Naruto... es diferente.

Kyoko pareció entender lo que Sasuke estaba tratando de explicarle y se sonrojó un poco más.

—Lo sé...

—Si te molesta algo de mí, dímelo. De otra forma no sabré qué es lo que hago mal.

Kyoko pareció muy confundida por esto último, se quedó mirando a Sasuke como si fuera otra persona en lugar de con la que había estado casi conviviendo todos esos pasados meses.

Luego de un momento de indecisión comenzó a sonreír.

—Lo mismo para ti.

Sasuke asintió mientras la música se detenía y ambos quedaban de pie en la pista de baile. Después de un último intercambio de miradas se volvieron hacia su mesa pero se quedaron parados cuando vieron que todos los integrantes de su mesa (que incluían a Naruto, Sakura, Minato, Kei, Yuki, Ino y Kiba) tenían sus ojos puestos sobre ellos. Mirando alrededor, se dieron cuenta que no eran las únicas mesas con los ojos puestos en ellos. Kyoko comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez, pero Sasuke le tomó la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto.

—Siempre miran... ya te acostumbrarás.

Kyoko comenzó a reírse.

—Ya lo he hecho.

Y Sasuke soltó un pequeño resoplido de entre sus dientes.

Hanabi llegó unos segundos después a alabar lo bien que le quedaba el vestido a Kyoko. Ella misma lucía un vestido gris que realzaba el color de sus ojos y los hacía parecer incluso más brillantes. Naruto comenzó a alabar su aspecto ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, que aunque estaba entretenido conversando con Minato y Kiba no perdía palabra de su pequeña conversación.

—Muchas gracias, tú también luces tan bien como siempre, Naruto.

Naruto se sonrojó un poco.

—Es el único traje en el que no me siento yo mismo.

—Pues a mí me parece que te hace ver muy guapo.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta a la espalda de Naruto y el rubio simplemente comenzó a sonreír, pero luego volvió su rostro un poco serio.

—¿Qué tal tu viaje?

Hanabi aún sonreía pero su voz, cuando le respondió, había perdido su alegría.

—Aún estoy de viaje,... solo regresé para esta ocasión, pero regreso esta misma noche.

Naruto la miró sin saber qué decirle por un momento, luego sus ojos se encontraron sin saber que los buscaba con el perfil de Neji, conversando con Shiho en la mesa de los novios.

—Sé que es muy duro —la voz de Naruto había bajado a una milésima de su tono habitual mientras se acercaba y le susurraba al oído a Hanabi, Sasuke por supuesto seguía sin perder palabra—, pero lo mejor sería que hables con Neji al respecto.

Hanabi negó con la cabeza, sus manos muy quietas sobre su regazo.

—Aún no estoy lista.

Naruto depositó una de sus manos en las de Hanabi y asintió una vez, aceptando su decisión. No pudo decirle nada más porque ese fue el momento que Kyoko aprovechó para pedirle que bailara con él.

Cuando Kyoko terminó de bailar con su padre, su tío Neji y el mismo Shikamaru, la fiesta estaba por terminar. Su padre y Sasuke miraban a la pequeña bailando sin cesar preguntándose de dónde sacaba tantas energías. Minato los había abandonado hacía rato por el bar junto con Kiba y Neji. Mientras que las mujeres se habían sentado en una mesa solas a conversar de sus asuntos.

—Nunca me explicaste por qué llegaste tan tarde.

Naruto volvió su mirada hacia Sasuke que había comenzado a acariciar uno de sus hombros, le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Último minuto... todo es siempre de último minuto. Me tuve que quedar una hora más de lo previsto. No sé por qué sigo haciendo este trabajo.

Sasuke sonrió la sonrisa privada reservada solo para Naruto.

—Porque te gusta.

Naruto asintió y miró a todos lados cerciorándose que nadie los estuviera viendo antes de depositar un beso rápido en los labios del Uchiha.

—Gracias...

Sasuke apartó su mano del hombro de Naruto, después de eso dudaba que se pudiera contener si seguía tocando el cuerpo de su amante.

—No lo agradezcas.

Naruto estaba a punto de decirle algo más cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia algo a espaldas de Sasuke. Luego se puso de pie.

Sasuke se giró para mirar lo que había llamado su atención y entonces sus ojos se encontraron con otro par de ojos negros muy parecidos a los suyos. Cuando el recién llegado estuvo parado frente a ellos, Sasuke finalmente se puso de pie también.

—Me puedes explicar —Itachi levantó su celular en el aire a los ojos de Naruto y Sasuke—, ¿a qué se debe esto?

Sasuke comenzó a reírse ante el rostro intrigado de Naruto que no tenía idea de qué hablaban.

—Uhn, tengo que entretenerme mientras gano mis millones al día.

Itachi no respondió nada a esto último, en su lugar, giró su cabeza a un lado.

—¿Dónde está Kei?

Naruto también comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, la última vez que lo había visto se encontraba con Yuki y Kyoko cerca de la mesa del bufete.

—Estaba aquí hace unos momentos —le respondió después de ver vacío el lugar donde había visto a los niños por última vez.

Itachi seguía con la mirada fija a su derecha así que Naruto tuvo que repetir lo que había dicho una segunda ocasión antes que el mayor de los Uchiha le prestara atención.

—Está bien, en cuanto lo vean díganle que he venido a recogerlo, ya es tarde —y diciendo esto se alejó unos pasos hacia el grupo de hombres en el bar. Sasuke comenzó a reír entre dientes, mientras Naruto le decía que lo mejor sería buscar a los niños y que le explicara por qué Itachi se había decidido a aparecer después de todo.

Le preguntaron a Sakura si había visto a los niños y ella les indicó que habían salido a ver los cisnes en la fuente del jardín, así que hacia allí se dirigieron.

Mientras tanto, Itachi había llegado hasta el bar y se había parado en la espalda de Minato. Luego de esperar por unos segundos en vano a que notara su presencia no le quedó de otra que extender su mano y tocar uno de sus hombros. Minato volteó aún a medio reír por una de las bromas de Kiba cuando vio al mayor de los Uchiha con los ojos clavados en él. Inmediatamente lanzó un grito de sorpresa que puso en segundos a Neji a su lado en posición de defensa.

Itachi simplemente alargó aun más sus ojos.

—¡I-I-I-Itachi! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kiba y Neji se volvieron a ver al recién llegado, Neji sabía muy bien de quién se trataba y Kiba recordaba el rostro de Itachi de algún lado pero no podía ubicar con seguridad de dónde.

Después que Minato se calmara lo suficiente, Itachi procedió a responderle.

—Después de recibir el mensaje de Sasuke, ¿crees que me quedaría tranquilamente en casa?

Neji y Kiba estaban muy confundidos por esto.

—¿Mensaje?

—¿Qué mensaje? —completó Neji por Kiba.

Minato se abrió paso entre los dos hombres y tomó de los hombros a Itachi empujándolo hacia otro lado.

—No es nada, no es nada, yo me ocupo.

Kiba se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al trago que había dejado olvidado en la barra del bar, Neji solo regresó al suyo después que Kiba lo llamara por tercera vez.

Minato había entrado en la primera puerta que había encontrado. Llevaba a otro salón sin decorar, más pequeño que el de la recepción de la fiesta y vacío.

—No fue nada. Estábamos jugando y tu hermano decidió tomarnos una foto... no creí que te la enviaría de verdad.

Itachi asintió una vez con la cabeza sin hacer ningún gesto que delatara alguna alteración.

—Pareces muy encariñado con él.

Minato comenzó a sonrojarse y a rascar un lado de su rostro con uno de sus dedos.

—Sí... es un buen niño.

Itachi no asintió esta vez pero comenzó a dejar formarse una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Minato lo vio y volvió a sonrojarse otra vez, de pronto sentía que había bebido más de lo que era recomendable mientras estaba con los muchachos en el bar.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir...

Itachi giró la cabeza a un lado cansadamente.

—No lo iba a hacer. Pero se hace tarde y pensé que le podría ahorrar el viaje a Kei si venía por él directamente.

Minato asintió con sorpresa y luego sonrió, depositando una de sus manos en el hombro de Itachi.

—No sabía que eras tan sobreprotector con él.

Itachi pasó lentamente su mirada desde el rostro de su interlocutor hasta la mano puesta sobre su hombro, Minato lo vio y la retiró inmediatamente, sonrojándose aun más.

—Es solo una pequeña precaución —le dijo Itachi después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

—¿Qué cosa? —Minato había olvidado completamente de qué estaban hablando cuando notó que el Uchiha elevaba una de sus manos para apartar uno de los mechones de cabello que caían sobre sus ojos a un costado de su rostro.

Itachi sonrió divertido.

—El venir a recoger a Kei...

Minato comenzó a enrojecer aun más después de darse cuenta que Itachi lo había encontrado mirándolo tan abiertamente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Realmente debía dejar de beber hasta el extremo en que no tuviera control sobre sus acciones.

—Sí, bueno... —Minato trató de pensar en algo más que decir pero nada parecía querer salir de su cerebro en ese momento. Al menos nada que pudiera usar—. Eh... regresemos, seguramente Kei está buscándote...

Y se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta, pero antes que pudiera girar el picaporte una mano lo detuvo y de pronto sintió cómo su cuerpo era volteado y empujado hacia ella. No tuvo mucho tiempo de percatarse de todos los detalles cuando nuevamente encontró el rostro de Itachi Uchiha esta vez muy cerca al suyo.

—Sasuke se molestará por esto...

Minato tenía los ojos muy abiertos ahora. Su cabeza gritaba que sus músculos se movieran y empujaran al Uchiha lejos pero sus extremidades se negaban a obedecer. Entonces escuchó a su propia voz decir.

—Naruto también... —y no pudo evitar sentir que sus rodillas flaqueaban cuando Itachi sonrió en sus labios.

Naruto y Sasuke habían encontrado a los niños no en el jardín, ni en el lago con los cisnes, sino dentro de otra ala de la sala de recepciones vacía en la que se encontraban ocupados demostrando a Yuki el resultado de sus entrenamientos en artes marciales. Aunque al parecer Kei solo se defendía de los ataques de Kyoko, mientras que ella se esforzaba enserio en derrotarlo.

En cuanto notaron la presencia de los dos adultos en el salón, toda pelea cesó. Y Sasuke pudo informarle a Kei de la llegada de su padre. Kei y Kyoko recogieron sus cosas y salieron adelante seguidos de la pequeña Yuki que los miraba admirada y haciéndoles un sinnúmero de preguntas.

Naruto y Sasuke los seguían unos pasos detrás, Naruto con una expresión seria y Sasuke observándolo divertido.

—¿Qué te molesta?

Naruto se giró a ver a Sasuke en cuanto terminó de formular su pregunta y trató de disimular su seriedad anterior con una sonrisa.

—Es solo que... no lo sé. Kyoko no debería comportarse de esa forma...

—¿De qué forma? —preguntó Sasuke sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios—. ¿Por ser la oponente de Kei?

Naruto asintió.

—Hinata no se comportaría así...

Sasuke pareció un poco sorprendido por esto.

—¿Y cómo te comportarías tú?

Naruto volteó a mirarlo irritado.

—Yo nunca fui una niña de doce años.

Sasuke volvió a mirar al frente, a la espalda de Kyoko que caminaba conversando animadamente.

—Kyoko es Kyoko, no necesitas compararla con nadie. Cuando se canse de esos juegos ella misma los dejará... lo importante es que la dejes ser libre para decidirlo.

El silencio fue lo único que recibió como respuesta. Pero cuando fijó sus ojos en los de Naruto lo encontró mirándolo de vuelta como si no fuera a él a quien tenía al lado.

—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

Sasuke depositó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto, hundiéndola un poco.

—Eres tú el que se preocupa demasiado por pequeñeces y no se da cuenta de lo que realmente importa. Tonto.

Naruto comenzó a reír a pesar del insulto. Pero no pudo responderle cuando escuchó el grito de la pequeña Yuki que salió corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Kei apresuradamente cuando vio que el hombre extraño que Yuki había visto se inclinaba sobre ella y la recogía en sus brazos.

—Sai. ¡Mira papá, llegó el papá de Yuki! —Naruto lo había visto y comenzó a dirigirse en su dirección.

Sasuke lo detuvo de la mano.

—Iré con Kei a buscar a Itachi —Naruto asintió una vez y el grupo se partió en dos direcciones diferentes.

Kei y Sasuke entraron al salón pero no dieron con Itachi por ningún lado, Sasuke se acercó al bar y le preguntó a Neji si había visto a su hermano. Neji le comentó que Minato se lo había llevado para hablar en privado de un mensaje que él le había enviado y lo entretuvo pidiéndole explicaciones al respecto.

Kei aprovechó que la discusión no lo había envuelto y se dirigió hacia la dirección que Neji les había señalado que era por dónde habían desaparecido su padre y Minato. No tardó en encontrar la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella. Pero se detuvo antes de abrirla cuando escuchó susurros en el interior. Tocó unas cuantas veces antes que la puerta se abriera y se encontrara cara a cara con su padre. Kei lo miró extrañado unos segundos antes que Minato apareciera detrás de él y se excusara a toda prisa para ir a decirle algo a Naruto.

Itachi lo vio alejándose pero no le dijo nada. Kei se giró nuevamente hacia su padre cuando perdió de vista a Minato en el interior del salón.

—¿Qu-qué estaban haciendo?

La voz de Kei parecía muy asustada al pronunciar su pregunta, Itachi bajó la mirada para ver a su hijo en el mismo momento en que Sasuke se les unía.

—Lo ves, sano y salvo —le dijo a su hermano poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de su sobrino.

Itachi lo miró con una sonrisa de lado en sus delgados labios.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Kei abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se quedó mirando a su padre como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida. Porque quizá así era.

Sasuke no comprendía mucho de lo que había pasado y trató de forzar a su sobrino a explicárselo con una mirada, pero Kei estaba muy lejos de su alcance en ese momento.

Itachi finalmente repitió que era tarde y debían retirarse así que se despidió y comenzó a jalar a Kei de un hombro hacia la salida del salón. Sasuke los vio alejándose pensando que toda esa escena no estaba bien, y que tendría que hablar con Kei después al respecto.

Naruto se encontraba terminando de escuchar todos los pormenores del viaje de regreso de Sai a Japón cuando pusieron pie en el salón nuevamente. Inmediatamente, Sakura se les acercó y le ordenó a Sai que le devolviera a Yuki.

La pequeña estaba muy asustada pero apretaba el cuello de su padre con fuerza. Naruto vio una mirada implorante de Kyoko que también estaba presente y decidió intervenir.

—Sakura... ha pasado tanto tiempo, estoy segura que Yuki quiere estar con su padre...

Sakura le lanzó una mirada que dejaba muy en claro que no debía intervenir.

—No es culpa de Yuki que hayan estado separados por tanto tiempo, Naruto, no fui yo la que me la llevé alejándome. Fue en la otra dirección.

Ino se había acercado al grupo que empezaba a llamar la atención de los demás invitados.

—Oh, Sakura, ahí estás. Necesito que me ayudes a reunir a los invitados para la despedida de los novios. Ya están a punto de salir a su luna de miel.

Sakura le lanzó la misma mirada que le había lanzado momentos antes a Naruto pero Ino no pareció intimidarse en lo más mínimo, incluso tiró de su brazo con más fuerza, llevándosela consigo y saludando a Sai amablemente en el proceso.

Finalmente los cuatro lanzaron un suspiro de alivio.

—Sakura no ha cambiado nada —comentó Sai con una de sus sonrisas características de siempre, esta vez fue Naruto el que lo miró con ojos torvos.

—No deberías bromear al respecto. Sabes que está muy molesta contigo.

Sai simplemente lanzó un suspiro.

—Era casi imposible lograr que pusiera a Yuki al teléfono en estos seis meses...

Naruto levantó una de sus cejas, era la primera vez que veía que Sai se preocupaba por algo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

Sai volvió sus ojos hacia su pequeña hija que lo miraba asustada. Luego comenzó a sonreírle una vez más tratando de calmarla.

—Estás muy linda. ¿Es un vestido nuevo?

Yuki comenzó a sonreír también.

—Es un vestido de novia, porque soy una pequeña novia, me lo dijo mamá.

Sai comenzó a sonreír sinceramente.

—¿Tan pronto una pequeña novia? ¿y quién sería tu novio?

Yuki giró su cabecita hacia todos lados buscando pero nuevamente volvió a clavarlos en su padre.

—¡Papi, por supuesto!

Sai hundió la cabeza de su hija en su cuello y comenzó a mecerla. Luego volvió a mirar a Naruto.

—Haré lo que sea necesario...

Naruto tomó a Kyoko de los hombros y después de lanzarle un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su amigo se alejó con su hija hacia la mesa donde los esperaba Sasuke.

—¿Pasó algo? —fue lo primero que Naruto le preguntó cuando estuvieron reunidos otra vez.

Sasuke meneó la cabeza y trató de sonreír para calmarlo.

—Solo estoy un poco cansado.

—¿Y Kei? —preguntó Kyoko cuando se dio cuenta que el otro Uchiha no estaba por ningún lado.

—Su padre se lo llevó a casa —le respondió Sasuke sin delatar ninguna emoción.

—¿Y papá? —esta vez fue Naruto el que preguntó, Sasuke se encogió de hombros, pero después recordó que había visto al padre de Naruto caminar alejándose de Itachi y Kei en la dirección del patio—. Creo que salió al jardín a buscarte.

Naruto se levantó y salió a buscar a su padre. Kyoko se quedó nuevamente a solas con Sasuke pero esta vez no sentía que el Uchiha la apartaba o estaba enfadado con ella cuando se quedaba callado. Aun así trató de iniciar la conversación.

—Si estás tan cansado no deberías conducir de regreso a casa después de dejarnos. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir esta noche?

Sasuke volvió sus ojos hacia Kyoko inmediatamente.

—Sería la primera vez...

Kyoko se encogió de hombros y apoyó su cabeza cansadamente sobre la mesa.

—No tiene nada de malo. A veces papá va a quedarse a tu casa, ¿no?

Sasuke comenzó a sonreír recordando las noches que Naruto pasaba en su casa. Luego volvió su rostro al de Kyoko.

—Es cierto.

Naruto regresó con Minato justo a tiempo para despedir a los novios. Naruto decidió que ya era hora de regresar a casa también, Sasuke y Kyoko intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento y después de recoger sus cosas comenzaron a dirigirse a la salida.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue muy silencioso. Kyoko se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero a los pocos minutos que Sasuke se pusiera en marcha y Minato a su lado, comenzó a cabecear unas cuadras después. Naruto tuvo que despertarlos cuando llegaron a su destino y aunque Minato se bajó del auto todavía medio adormilado Kyoko se volvió hacia Sasuke y le preguntó si se quedaba a dormir o no.

Naruto volteó a ver a su hija y a ruborizarse inmediatamente. Sasuke simplemente asintió y bajó del auto también. Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de alcanzar a Sasuke en las escaleras cuando finalmente salió de su estupor.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Minato y Kyoko ya se habían adelantado a ellos y subían perezosamente las escaleras que les faltaban para llegar a la puerta de la casa, quejándose de vivir en un cuarto piso.

—Es tarde y estoy cansado... ¿puedo quedarme hoy?

—Pero...

—Kyoko me lo sugirió —respondió Sasuke antes que Naruto tuviera tiempo de replicar.

—No lo sé... Sasuke... es muy extraño... —le dijo finalmente Naruto esquivando su mirada.

—Debes acostumbrarte en algún momento. Lo sabes.

Naruto lo miró seriamente por unos segundos antes de lanzar un suspiro derrotado. Sasuke aprovechó para tomar una de sus manos y reanudar su ascenso por las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento de Naruto se encontraron con Kyoko y Minato caminando con la mayor normalidad de un lado al otro mientras se preparaban para dormir. Cuando Kyoko terminó de cepillarse los dientes y Minato terminó de prepararse una taza de café en la cocina ambos desearon las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Naruto comenzó a sentirse muy nervioso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba nuevamente a solas con Sasuke en su ahora silencioso departamento. Pero no tuvo tiempo de estarlo por mucho tiempo porque Sasuke comenzó a jalarlo hacia su dormitorio lanzando un sonoro bostezo en el camino. Cuando ya estuvieron dentro, Sasuke se perdió de vista en el baño de Naruto mientras el padre de Kyoko echaba el cerrojo a la puerta. Cosa que nunca antes recordaba haber hecho.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia su cómoda y comenzó a rebuscar entre sus ropas de dormir unos pantalones lo suficientemente largos como para cubrir a Sasuke. El Uchiha era al menos tres tallas más alto que él, y estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando encontró un par de pantalones que reconoció como los de su padre y que seguramente le quedarían a Sasuke.

—Sasuke, puedes usar esto... —Naruto se quedó sin habla cuando vio que Sasuke estaba a medio vestir lavándose la cara en el fregadero del baño— ... para dormir.

Aún tenía los pantalones puestos, pero estaban desabrochados y a medio caer por sus caderas, su camisa estaba doblada encima del estante de toallas al igual que saco, corbata y calcetines. Sasuke se secó el rostro y dio unos pasos hacia Naruto para recibir la ropa que le había traído.

—Gracias.

Y cuando comenzó a sacarse los pantalones Naruto decidió que había visto suficiente por esa noche y se volvió al interior de su habitación. Se quedó unos segundos recobrando el aliento y después se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa él mismo.

Cuando estaba abrochando sus pantalones de dormir Sasuke volvió a entrar en la habitación. Naruto vio que los pantalones de Minato aún le quedaban un poco pequeños pero no había más remedio.

Sasuke se dirigió a su lado de la cama y se acomodó entre las sábanas inmediatamente. Observando divertido mientras Naruto terminaba de vestirse a toda prisa.

Luego se dirigió hacia el interruptor de luz al lado de la puerta y después de presionarlo dejó la habitación a media oscuridad, aunque la poca luz que se asomaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana dejaba entrever las siluetas del mobiliario después de unos segundos de acostumbrar los ojos a la penumbra.

Naruto se dirigió hacia su lado de la cama y finalmente se acostó. Sasuke inmediatamente se inclinó encima de él.

—¿Sabes?, no estoy tan cansado...

Naruto lo apartó antes que pudiera decir nada más.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Sasuke sabía que Naruto le respondería eso. Pero de todas formas lo había intentado. Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de querer hacer algo en su primera noche en la casa Uzumaki. Todo se trataba de cambios que se realizaban poco a poco, lo mejor sería no apresurar las cosas.

Así que se acomodó para dormir, alzando un brazo y atrayendo el cuerpo de Naruto contra el suyo mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del rubio. Naruto comenzó a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando la respiración de Sasuke empezó a ponerse en contacto con su piel.

—Buenas noches.

Naruto escuchó que Sasuke le dijo antes de quedarse muy quieto nuevamente. Unos segundos después comenzó a escuchar su respiración pausada habitual de cuando dormía. Decidió esperar unos minutos más antes de intentar moverse para no despertar a Sasuke. El Uchiha era bastante irritable cuando lo despertaban mientras dormía, además merecía el descanso de esa noche, había estado atendiendo a su familia mientras él se dedicaba a trabajar.

Esos seis meses que habían pasado juntos habían sido diferentes a lo que Naruto se había imaginado. Era cierto que aún se encontraba incómodo con mostrarse abiertamente al lado de Sasuke con su hija o en la calle. O con cualquier persona para tal caso. Pero Sasuke nunca se lo había reclamado ni demostraba sentirse apartado aunque Naruto a veces sentía que lo hacía cuando estaban en compañía de otras personas.

Inclusive Sasuke había dejado de ir a su oficina a trabajar. Había optado por dejar todo en manos de sus socios y solamente contestaba algunas llamadas telefónicas cuando su opinión era absolutamente necesaria. Por lo demás, pasaba todo el día en casa con Kyoko, Minato o Naruto, los llevaba a donde quisieran ir y se encargaba que tuvieran todo lo que necesitaban, aunque sin hacérselos notar.

Naruto se sentía casi tan agradecido como enamorado de Sasuke por esto. De vez en cuando aún se sentía culpable por olvidar a Hinata y encontrarse tan a gusto en los brazos del Uchiha, pero luego recordaba lo que Kiba le había dicho, Hinata solo quería que él fuera feliz. Y en esos últimos meses, Naruto se preguntaba si lo que sentía en el interior, esa pequeña sensación de alegría con que despertaba cada mañana y se acrecentaba a lo largo del día, no sería lo que las demás personas llamaban felicidad.

Finalmente, Naruto decidió que era el momento oportuno de recuperar su espacio para dormir. Comenzó por apoyar sus dos manos en el pecho desnudo del cuerpo frente a él, lo cual logró que se sonrojara al sentir la ya conocida musculatura de su amante. Trató de recuperar su compostura por unos segundos antes de intentar finalmente apoyarse y apartar ambos cuerpos un poco. Pero solo pudo moverlo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para liberar su rostro, pero no el resto de su cuerpo que aún se encontraba atrapado desde la cintura por los pesados brazos de Sasuke.

Naruto volvió a levantar los ojos después de examinar su nueva posición y decidir qué movimiento seguiría cuando se dio cuenta que ahora estaba cara a cara con el dormido Uchiha. Naruto lo había visto dormir un millón de veces ya. Siempre era él el primero en levantarse por las mañanas. Pero nunca había visto su rostro tan cerca mientras dormía.

Sus cejas que habitualmente se encontraban tensas y sin movimiento encima de sus alargados ojos negros ahora se encontraban arqueadas. Sus ojos cerrados estaban tan relajados que lo hacían lucir diez años menos de los que aparentaba cuando estaba despierto. Sus labios se encontraban a medio abrir en una expresión que parecía contenta, todo su rostro pálido parecía el de una persona diferente a lo que normalmente lucía el Uchiha. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Naruto acortó el pequeño espacio que los separaba y besó sus delgados labios.

Cuando por fin se apartó notó como poco a poco los ojos negros de Sasuke comenzaban a abrirse y se enfocaban en los de Naruto. No parecía molesto. Pero aún lucía una expresión de interrogación.

—Lo siento... —susurró Naruto acomodando su frente contra la de Sasuke que abrió aun más los ojos tratando de enfocarse del todo. Su expresión habitual comenzaba a reaparecer y Naruto tomó nota mental de todos estos pequeños cambios.

—No te disculpes —Naruto lo miró unos instantes más antes de sentir que el Uchiha lo giraba y apoyando sus espaldas en la cama se ponía encima de él. Luego se quedó mirando unos segundos su rostro en busca de alguna señal que lo hiciera detenerse, pero como no encontró ninguna, acercó sus labios hacia los de Naruto y comenzó a besarlo.

Naruto pasó sus dos brazos por el cuello de Sasuke mientras él se ocupaba de desabrochar los botones de la camisa de su pijama. Iba posando besos en el cuello y el torso a medida que iba descubriendo nuevas partes de la piel dorada de Naruto. Cuando llegó a su pelvis y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón también, Naruto lo atrajo nuevamente hacia arriba de un tirón. Sasuke comenzó a reír entre dientes pero volvió a besarlo como Naruto le pedía. Un beso largo y lleno de pasión.

Naruto comenzó a patear el pantalón fuera de sus piernas cuando Sasuke terminó de bajarlo de sus caderas. Cuando sus piernas finalmente estuvieron libres no perdió tiempo en pasarlas alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke. Cuando sintió piel contra piel se dio cuenta que Sasuke también se había liberado de sus pantalones en algún momento que él no había notado.

Cuando Sasuke sintió los gemidos de Naruto en su boca la dejó libre un momento, observando el rostro debajo de él con mucho detenimiento. Naruto era un regalo para la vista cada vez que tenían relaciones. Sus labios rosados eran mordidos entre sus dientes, haciéndolos aun más rojo e hinchados. Sus ojos azules semicerrados dejando ver un brillo de lujuria que no se veía en ningún otro momento. Sus cejas arqueadas hacia abajo y arrugando su hermosa frente. Su rostro entero le recordaba a los ángeles de sus sueños más pervertidos. Otro gemido sonoro lo hizo volver a la realidad, Naruto lo miraba con un poco de severidad ahora y Sasuke se apresuró a ocupar sus labios una vez más para no dejar escapar ninguno de esos sonidos que tanto lo llenaban por dentro.

Cada movimiento hacía que Naruto se colgara más de Sasuke buscando estabilizarse. Sasuke seguía moviéndose cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza en su interior y sus besos ya no eran suficientes para calmar los gemidos de Naruto. Comenzó a besar su mejilla mientras Naruto apretaba con fuerza los dientes, intentando sofocar cualquier sonido demasiado fuerte que amenazara con salir, lo cual era prácticamente imposible en su estado actual.

Pero Sasuke no escuchaba que Naruto le pidiera que se detuviera o fuera más lento así que seguía internándose dentro de su ángel mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el contorno de su cintura, caderas, muslos y piernas. Las extremidades de Naruto aún seguían tercamente enganchadas en el cuerpo de Sasuke, buscando la estabilidad que Sasuke rompía con cada embestida.

—Sa...suke...

Sasuke se detuvo un momento y fijó sus ojos llenos de deseo en los de Naruto. El rubio simplemente atrajo su rostro contra el suyo y comenzó a depositar besos ligeros alrededor del rostro pálido de Sasuke. Cuando el movimiento se reanudó esta vez, Sasuke se ocupó de sostener también el miembro abandonado de Naruto. El rubio pareció perder el control por un momento cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke trabajar sobre él al ritmo del movimiento en su interior, usó la manga de la camisa que aún llevaba cubriendo parte de sus brazos y comenzó a morderla buscando sofocar sus gritos.

Un par de movimientos más y su vista se nubló de blanco. Sasuke continuó aún moviéndose en su interior por unos segundos antes de quedarse rígido también, y a continuación caer sobre el cuerpo exhausto de Naruto que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos.

Naruto finalmente soltó la manga de su camisa de entre sus dientes y sus jadeos para recobrar el aliento comenzaron a mezclarse con los de Sasuke sobre su cuello. Naruto depositó sus dos manos a ambos extremos del rostro del Uchiha y lo levantó lo suficiente como para depositar un último beso sobre sus labios.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

Sasuke parpadeó un par de veces con los ojos muy abiertos después de escuchar esto. Luego sintió que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras depositaba su frente sobre la de su ángel.

—Finalmente...

Kyoko se había levantado a la mañana siguiente para encontrar su casa aún durmiendo. Lo cual era sumamente extraño ya que ella era siempre la última en levantarse por las mañanas. Pero como era domingo decidió que dejaría que los demás durmieran un poco más. Se preparó de desayuno panqueques y dejó un poco para su abuelo y papá. Sabía que Sasuke odiaba las cosas dulces así que dejó listas unas tostadas en un plato y comió unas cuantas también. Estaba mirando entretenida la televisión en la sala cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Miró la hora, las nueve y cuarto, antes de contestarlo finalmente.

—Bueno.

—Hola, Kyoko, ¿estabas despierta?

Kei Uchiha... A Kyoko le parecía extraño que llamara a esas horas pero no le dijo nada al respecto.

—Sí, acabo de terminar de tomar desayuno.

—Umm...

—¿Pasa algo?

Kei se demoró unos segundos en contestar.

—Estuve llamando al celular de mi tío y está apagado, intenté en su departamento y...

—Está aquí. Se quedó anoche, estaba muy cansado como para conducir a casa después de la fiesta.

—Oh... —realmente la voz del pequeño Uchiha se le hacía cada vez más extraña a Kyoko, pero antes que pudiera preguntarle nuevamente Kei volvió a hablar—. ¿Puedo hablar con él?

—Está durmiendo todavía, ¿quieres que lo despierte?

Kei miró la hora en su propio reloj de pared en su habitación, era muy extraño que su tío siguiera durmiendo hasta esas horas... aunque fuera domingo. Luego escuchó un ruido fuera de su habitación y se dio cuenta que su padre debía haber estado despierto hacía mucho y le extrañaba que Kei aún no saliera de su habitación.

—No, está bien. Lo llamaré más tarde. Adiós.

Kyoko aún se quedó con el auricular del teléfono en el oído por unos segundos antes de colgarlo finalmente. Volteó al escuchar que una puerta se abría y vio a Minato aún con el pijama puesto salir de su habitación mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Al parecer sí había bebido más de la cuenta anoche.

—Buenos días... —lo saludó Kyoko en voz baja.

Aun así parecía que eso le había causado dolor a la cabeza de su abuelo porque hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Buenos días... ¿quién llamó?

—Kei, quería hablar con Sasuke pero dijo que lo llamaría después cuando estuviera despierto.

El nombre de Kei pareció mover un resorte en el cerebro de Minato que por un momento olvidó su dolor de cabeza y miró a su pequeña nieta algo asustado.

—¿Te dijo algo más?

Kyoko negó con la cabeza.

—¿Pasa algo?

Minato desvió la mirada y se apresuró hacia el pasillo.

—No, necesito tomar un baño, es todo.

Kyoko se quedó observando mientras su abuelo se perdía de vista. Luego miró el teléfono una vez más. Sus experiencias anteriores le indicaban que cuando le respondían que no pasaba nada, era porque algo pasaba. Volvió a tomar asiento en el sofá y a enfocar sus ojos en la televisión. Le molestaba que Kei siempre pareciera conocer las noticias antes que ella, pero en su mente decidió que en esa ocasión no pararía hasta escuchar la verdad, aunque para eso tuviera que torturar al pequeño Uchiha, después de todo, ella tenía la mejor forma de chantajearlo.


End file.
